Where is Hannah Montana
by John Chubb
Summary: In a plane crash Hannah Montana, and her friend Lola Luftnagle have dissapeared. Where have they gone? And more importantly WHO has her? xover with Doctor Who CH 12 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer:Hannah Montana is the property of Disney, and Doctor Who is the property of the BBC. I own neither, so please no one sue me. I'm broke enough as it is. This story is also based on a story by Lord Zach of Waxhaw, so story idea credit should go to him. This is just my own take on the idea (more on that below)._

_Now on to the story_

**Where is Hannah Montana?**

**Part 1**

**Dissapearance**

On a plane making its way from Vancouver, British Columbia back to Malibu, California. On board were Hannah Montana, and Lola Luftnagle. Or as they were known in their normal lives Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott.

They had just gotten done with a Hannah Montana concert performed at the University of British Columbia to a sold out crowd. Lily, as Lola, offered her friend support as Hannah rocked the house. Afterwards Robbie Ray Stewart took them to a waiting limo to where a private jet was ready to take them to Malibu. After all, they had school the next day. On board the plane Miley and Lily were talking about how cool the concert was.

"Wow. That was so cool." Lily said. "And all those Canadian boys!"

"Lily. You're drooling." Miley said as she noticed Lily going into one of her dream states. Dream state being that she was fantacizing about all the boys giving her attention. Miley also thought about that as well, but not to the extent Lily did. "Sorry." Lily said.

"It's all right." Miley said. "I thought they were kind of dreamy too." And yet Miley had her mind focused on other matters, or rather...other interests.

Truth be told Miley wanted to do a Hannah concert north of the border, as she heard that Canada had beautiful country. Sure enough Miley found that it did, almost reminding her of Tennesse. It was almost a shame for her to leave, but as her father Robbie Ray said they had school tomorrow.

Part of the magic of touring for Miley was that she got to see so many different places. She loved seeing the world, the cultures, and the different people. Not that there was anything wrong with Tennesse, but she didn't want to limit herself to one place. She kind of liked being the world traveller, although most of her concerts were in the U.S. Canada was considered her first oversees concert, and she wondered where else Robbie Ray would book her next.

"I'm hoping London will be next." Miley said. "I always wanted to go there"

"London? London, England?" Lily asked. "Doesn't it rain there a lot?"

"About as much as it does in Ohio." Miley said. Just then she looked out the window and saw that it was raining. Flashes of lightning also shot out in the distance and Miley added "Whoa. that looks nasty."

A lightning strike then danced across the sky right near Miley and Lily's plane. Both girls jumped in their seats, with Lily jumping moreso. "Wh...what was that?" Lily asked. Just then the intercom came on and the pilot spoke.

"No worries Miss Montana." the pilot said from the cockpit. "We've run into some turbulence. I'm adjusting course to fly us clear."

"Thank you." Miley said through the intercom hoping the pilot got them clear quick. She didn't want another lightning strike like that again. Lily especially as she was hugging Miley close and shivering. "Lily. The pilot's getting us clear. You can let go."

"You sure?" Lily asked still scared. "That lightning was very close."

"Don't worry we'll be fine." Miley said trying to sound reasurring. That was when another lightning strike hit the plane, causing the engine to explode and the glass to shatter. Both girls screamed as the plane lost cabin pressure and started to go down.

"What's happening?" Lily screamed as she had cuts on her face, blood dripping down. Miley went to the intercom to try to call the pilot, but got no answer. All the lights on the plane were out as if the lightning strike took out the generator. She then made her way to the pilot's cabin and opened the door,only to find the cockpit glass shattered and the pilot dead in his seat. Miley tried to reach for the radio fighting the fear inside her.

"May day! May day! Our plane was hit by lightning we're going down!" No answer came from the radio as Miley discovered the radio was dead. She reached the passenger compartment where Lily was passed out due to lack of oxygen. Immediately Miley went to Lily's side and hugged her friend waiting for the end to come.

The ground came rushing at breathtaking speed. Miley closed her eyes waiting for the end to come. In the background she heard a wheezing and groaning noise believing it was the sound of the plane tearing itself apart. She held Lily close offering what comfort she could for her friend, and trying to console herself as she figured that she would say goodbye to this mortal coil.

That is unil she felt a hand on her wrist and looked up to see a strange man in a brown suit. He had short hair and light complection, and Miley picked up on a British accent when he said "Run!"

Miley picked up Lily and carried her to where the strange man was leading her. She saw him going to somewhere in the back but then the lack of oxygen in the plane caught up with her and Miley passed out. She barely felt a pair of strong arms carry her somewhere and set her down on what seemed to be a metal floor. "Lily." Miley said faintly.

"Don't worry I'll get her." the man said. Miley was barely able to open her eyes and see Lily laying by her side-out cold. Miley then smiled as unconsciousness overtook her.

The last thing she heard was the same wheezing and groaning she heard before when the plane was going down. Only this time she didn't feel fear.

She felt safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Robbie Ray was watching the excavation of the crashed plane Miley and Lily was on, wondering what the fate was of his daughter and her best friend.

The plane crashed in a lake up around Washington State surrounded by pine trees, and Robbie Ray hoped Miley survived as well as Lily. He heard that water landings were more survivable than a regular crash landing. He hoped what he had heard was correct. By his side was Miley's brother Jackson, who was just as worried about Miley as her father. To explain Jackson's presence Robbie Ray had Jackson as a relative of the family.

He didn't know which family until Robbie Ray handed Jackson a purple toupee that he had to wear. Jackson was about to say something, but he decided arguing was not going to help. Not with Miley and Lily missing.

"I...I don't know what to do dad." Jackson said wearing his wig and looking out at the rescue crews searching. "I just hate thinking that Miley could be..."

"We don't know that Jackson." Robbie Ray said. "Right now they are thinking that they are searching for Hannah Montana. Maybe that will get more people searching." Already there were rescue workers, news crews, and Hannah fans in the area. But to Robbie Ray and Jackson, it would never be enough. Not until Miley was found.

The rescue chief then came up to Robbie Ray and Jackson with news. "Mr. Montana." Robbie Ray then turned with hope in his eyes. "Yes, did you find my daughter?"

The rescue chief paused before speaking. "Mr. Montana, I don't know how to say this. We found the plane that was wrecked. We found the body of the pilot."

"Did you find..." Robbie Ray asked not sure he could get out the name of his daughter. Let alone her stage name. But what the rescue chief would ask was not what he would have expected.

"Are you sure Hannah Montana was on that plane?"

"What?" Robbie Ray asked. "Of course she was. Her and her friend, Lola..."

"Luftnagle."Jackson finished. "Lola Luftnagle."

The rescue chief sighed as he then said "Well if they were on that plane before they aren't now. We found no traces of their bodies."

"Could they be on the lake floor?" Jackson asked. "Could they have drowned?"

"We've been all over the lakebed Mr..." the rescue chief tried to place Jackson but Robbie Ray provided a cover. "Luftnagle. Larry Luftnagle. He's...Lola's brother" Jackson looked at Robbie Ray strangely and all the rescue chief said was "I can see the resemblence." making reference to Jackson's toupee. Getting back on topic the rescue chief said "We scoured the lakebed, we found no bodies."

"Could they have been...sucked out?" Jackson asked. "Like in that Flash Gordon movie, where the pilots got sucked out of that plane by the ghost of Ming the Merciless." Robbie Ray rolled his eyes when he heard Jackson's explanation, and the rescue chief smirked a bit but commented nonetheless.

"Not likely Mr. Luftnagle." the rescue chief said. "The door to the cockpit was closed and the pilot was strapped in. Also the holes made in the passenger compartment were not enough for anyone to get sucked through." Jackson however refused to give up and added. "But what if they were sucked through bit by bit, and all their organs..."

"Mr. Luftnagle please I just had lunch." the rescue chief pleaded. He then looked to Robbie Ray and said "Mr. Montana. I don't know how to say this, but your daughter has dissapeared, as well as her friend."

"You're saying she's not on the plane. Her body is not on the bottom of the lake. She wasn't sucked out." the rescue chief nodded as Robbie Ray asked the burning question. "So where is she?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That question became the headline on many newspapers and entertainment magazines. In big black letters the question 'Where is Hannah Montana?' and 'Hannah Montana:MISSING' filled the newsstands. Miley's picture as Hannah filled the pages, and some magazines had sidebars on Lola Luftnagle wondering what her role in Hannah's life was. Clearly Hannah Montana's dissapearance was the biggest story to hit the music industry since 'Is Elvis Alive?"

The articles then mentioned that the black box on the plane was recovered, and there were investigations as to what happened to Hannah underway. However the investigations were not what one would have thought. Inside a deep bunker, known only to a few, the black box was replayed and a sound was heard that brought concern to many. A wheezing and grinding noise heard twice.

Suddenly all concern was turned away from Hannah Montana, and their focus was on one man. A man that a few were chosen to combat, and others like him. One went to a phone and made a transcontinental call.

"Contact Torchwood." the man said in a British accent. "Tell them to send a team to America. We have a code 9." The voice on the other end ouldn't believe it, but the special agent confirmed it.

"Yes. It is the Doctor."

_Well isn't that a cliffhanger? _

_Before anyone reviews or comments I got the idea from this story from Lord Zach of Waxhaw who did his own Doctor Who/Hannah Montana crossover story called 'The Doctor is In' and my mind got turning to all the possibilities that could happen in such a story. My take on ths story however will be a little different than Lord Zach's as he used his own Doctor. Myself, I'm going to be using the Doctor that is played by David Tennant on the BBC series, and try to go my own direction. The only thing our respective stories will have in common is that Miley and Lily were involved in a plane crash, and the Doctor rescued them-and are apparently travelling with him._

_At thi point however there are two directions I can go. I can cover Miley and Lily's adventures with the Doctor, or I can probably go another direction where Robbie Ray is trying to find out where his daughter is, who has her, and who exactly is the man that has her. Please review and let me know your thoughts._

_John_


	2. Chapter 2

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 2**

**Who is the Doctor?**

At his home in Malibu Robbie Ray Stewart sat by the phone. He had been on the phone with reporters all day and needed a break. Everyone of them asking the same questions over and over again.

Where is Hannah Montana?

Did she run away?

Was she being treated right professionally?

Did she have a secret relationship?

Did she and Lola run away with each other?

And each one of those questions, with the exception of the Lola/Hannah relationship questions which he flat out denied, Robbie Ray had the same answer. "I don't know."

Robbie Ray felt the world crash down on his shoulders. He had the same questions as everyone else, and no answers for anyone. All he could do was look through photo albums and see his daughter's pictures. Her smile lighting up each and every photograph, even the faded ones, from her baby pictures to her teen years. Even the early publicity pictures of her as Hannah brought a smile to Robbie Ray's face, as well as tears that started to fall down his face as he realized that his daughter was not with him.

He didn't know where Miley was. No one did, and it was killing him.

Just as much as the other question he had to answer. How was he going to explain Miley being missing from school?

He wondered about bringing Miley's cousin Luann from Tennessee to double as her for a few weeks, but he doubted that Luann could be trusted to be on her best behavior. Especially since she tried to reveal Miley's secret on Halloween. Robbie Ray also considered trying to label Miley as a missing person in hopes of leading the search in a new direction, but he didn't think that would do any better. As people were searching for Hannah Montana, and there were search teams on that case.

Robbie Ray's head was swimming with questions when the door bell suddenly rang prompting Robbie Ray to get up and answer it. "Damn! I thought I'd have a moment's peace." He said as he opened the door. On the other side was a tall man in a black suit. When he spoke it was with a British accent.

"Mr. Stewart? Mr. Robbie Ray Stewart?" the man asked.

"Yeah?" Robbie Ray asked the suspicious looking man not sure what he wanted, or if he was someone that could be trusted.

"My name is Doctor James Batterson. I'm with an institute called Torchwood. I'd like a moment of your time."

Robbie Ray looked at Dr. Batterson curiously. He had never heard of any institute called Torchwood, and he wondered why they would be visiting him. Then, as if on cue, Dr. Batterson spoke. "Mr. Stewart, I realize that you have questions but this does concern your daughter."

This got Robbie Ray's attention. "My daughter?"

"Yes. Miss Miley Stewart? AKA Hannah Montana?" Robbie Ray's attention was now fully directed towards Dr. Batterson as he fixed a death glare on Batterson. "How do you know that?"

"There is a lot we know Mr. Stewart. May I come in?" Reluctantly Robbie Ray allowed Dr. Batterson into his house where he set up a laptop on the coffee table. The computer then turned on while Dr. Batterson went into his explanation.

"We listened to the black box recording from the plane. What we found ironic was that a lightning strike could bring down that plane. When we investigated further we found out other….variables." Dr. Batterson then activated a recording which had Miley's words on the radio speaking. "May day! May day! Our plane was hit by lightning we're going down!" Robbie Ray felt his heart sink as he heard his daughter's voice. Fear was evident in it as he wished he could hold his daughter and offer her comfort, then he heard a wheezing and grinding noise in the background. Then a voice saying "Run!"

The recording stopped and then Robbie Ray asked 'Who was that?"

Dr. Batterson looked at Robbie Ray as he then said "What I'm about to say will sound unbelievable Mr. Stewart. Perhaps even crazy." He then called up an image on the laptop. An image of a man in a pinstripe brown suit with a brown overcoat, and white sneakers. His hair was a short brown and he had fair complexion. His eyes looked to hold a keen intelligence, as well as a haunted look as if he had seen too much sorrow and pain in his life. Also on his face was something of a smile, as if he kept trying to find joy in the world despite all the pain.

"This man is an alien, known as the Doctor." Dr. Batterson said. "He was on your daughter's plane."

"The Doctor?" Robbie Ray asked. "An alien?" He then looked at Batterson as if he had grown a second head. As a joke Robbie Ray asked "Illegal or space?"

Dr. Batterson looked at Robbie Ray in a slightly amused way. "I understand your skepticism, if not your disbelief Mr. Stewart. But believe me I am telling you the truth. Your daughter was abducted by an alien. One which we at Torchwood know all too well."

The seriousness in Dr. Batterson's voice was one Robbie Ray could not ignore, as he realized that Dr. Batterson truly believed what he was saying. Even if Robbie Ray didn't. "How do you know him?" he then asked.

"If it wasn't for him, our institute would not exist." Dr. Batterson explained. "Torchwood was created for the sole purpose of finding out about extra terrestrial and the supernatural, and devising ways to combat them. All for the glory of the British Empire."

"The British Empire?" Robbie Ray asked as he wondered if Batterson grew a third head to go with the other two. "Man, you must have your history off. There is no British Empire. Hasn't been for hundreds of years."

"There is no British Empire…now." Batterson said giving a sly smile, also an indication that Batterson was not looking to go further into that matter. "But I am digressing. Our discussion was about the Doctor." Batterson then called forth another image. This one with a blue box on it saying POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX on the top with a sign on the door saying 'Police Telephone, Free to use of public. Officers are urged to respond to any and all incoming calls. PULL TO OPEN' The light on the box started to flash as if gave a wheezing and grinding noise as the box disappeared. Robbie Ray then recognized the sound.

It was the same grinding and wheezing sound from the black box.

"What you have just seen Mr. Stewart is the Doctor's ship as it takes off. A ship that can travel through time and space. He calls it the TARDIS. It is short for Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

_Okay that's four heads_ Robbie Ray thought as he wondered if Batterson's story could get anymore bizarre. "Wait. Are you saying that a time machine appeared on my daughter's plane and spirited her away?" Robbie Ray asked.

"A time and space machine Mr. Stewart." Dr. Batterson explained. "A machine that can go anywhere at any time. It should also be noted that the face you have seen of the Doctor is not the same face he had worn." Now Robbie Ray was wondering if Batterson was growing five heads.

"The face you see now is not the only one the Doctor has used." Batterson said. "There have been others."

"Others? What is he? Michael Jackson?" Robbie Ray asked sarcastically.

"Do not get us started with him Mr. Stewart. Mr. Jackson is in a class by himself." Batterson then called forth nine other images. One was an elderly man in a black suit with white hair Robbie Ray looked at the man and wondered who he was, then he saw the eyes. Remembering the first man he saw in the brown suit Robbie Ray knew this man to be the Doctor, evenif his eyes did not have the haunted look the first picture had.

"This man was the first image of the Doctor we became aware of." Batterson said. "He popped onto our radar when he landed in a scrap yard on Totters Lane. Soon we came across a second image of the Doctor, and concluded it was the same man." Batterson called up another image for robbie ray to see.

The second was a middle aged man wearing baggy trousers playing a recorder. "This version started making inroads to the government through the United Nations organization. Inroads another version would take full advantage of." Batterson then called forth a third image which was a snow white hair man wearing gentleman's clothes. "This one became a scientific advisor for the United Nations. A role lasting to his next image." Batterson brought forth another image which made even Robbie Ray wonder what kind of man the Doctor truly was.

The next image was that of a man with curly brown hair and a white smile with an incredibly long scarf looped around his neck adorned by a brown floppy brimed hat. Robbie Ray found the smile to be infectious as he found himself smiling at the image as well. "Kind of reminds me of one of those crazy relatives I don't want visiting at family reunions." Batterson nodded as he brought up another image. That of a handsome blonde haired young man dressed like a cricket player. "Looks like an okay guy." Robbie Ray said.

"After this next face of the Doctor's you won't think so." Batterson said as he called forth an image of a man with curly blonde hair and a patchwork coat that screamed 'fashion emergency'. "Whoa!" Robbie Ray said as he saw that image of the Doctor. "My daughter has better fashion sense than that!"

"If only his sense of fashion wasn't the only thing dangerous about him." Batterson said. "This next image is one of the most dangerous." Batterson then brought up an image of another middle aged man with a sweater with question marks on it. "This image called himself 'Time's Champion' as he started using people and events like pawns to bring about some 'greater good.'" Robbie Ray heard Batterson bite on the words 'greater good' as he thought Batterson didn't believe the Doctor could be any kind of champion. Let alone Time's Champion.

Batterson then brought up another image which was that of a long haired British gentleman. "This one is a mystery as his whereabouts cannot be totally accounted for. However something happened causing him to change into this face." Batterson then called up one last image, which was that of a close cropped man wearing a t-shirt and black leather jacket. Robbie Ray looked at the eyes of this man and saw the haunted look going along with the smile. If he didn't believe that the men on these images of the Doctor before Robbie Ray Stewart believed it now.

"These faces are all faces of the Doctor Mr. Stewart. And throughout history this man has appeared." Batterson called up an image of the ninth face as he was in attendance at the Kennedy assassination. Another image had the ninth face with a family before they were to sail on the Titanic. "For some unknown reason they cancelled the trip" Batterson explained. Batterson called up other images. The Eighth face was at the Boston Tea Party. The fourth was at the signing of the Declaration of Independence, the fifth being seen at the London fire through a drawing, the second being seen in Scotland where the Scots were fighting the Redcoats, the third appearing in a tale of a medevelcastle. The sixth sighted at a Mardi Gras in New Orleans, and so on. Different eras of history with one of the faces taking part.

"It is said the Doctor can change his face if his body is in danger of dying, or has gotten too old to go on working properly. So he can regenerate his form, but it is believed that this ability is limited. Before I can explain further there is one more image I would like to show you." This time the laptop showed the image of the first picture. The man in the brown suit. Only this time there were two others there. Robbie Ray's eyes opened wide at the sight he saw.

On the laptop was an image of the Gettysburg address, and the man in the brown suit was there. But that was not the only one he saw.

In the picture, dressed in clothes for the time, were Miley and Lily.

"And if that wasn't enough, we found these statues carved by Michaelangelo. I'm sure you can guess who the models were." Batterson handed Robbie Ray two pictures of statues. Both of which had familiar faces on them. One was a statue of Miley, and the other was Lily dressed in Roman togas posing.

"No. No way." Robbie Ray said looking at Batterson like he had grown a sixth head.

"It is true Mr. Stewart." Dr. Batterson said. "Your daughter and her friend are with an alien. And they are lost in time with him." Robbie Ray tried to think of something else to say. Something to wrap his mind around what he had seen, but Batterson spoke again.

"I'd like you to come to England Mr. Stewart. A ticket has been paid for and is in your name. If you come, everything will be explained." Batterson then left a card indicating a flight number and time for departure. Also on it was Batterson's number and the number for Torchwood. Batterson then got up to leave leaving Robbie Ray to wonder what bad show on the Sci-Fi Channel he just walked into.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Jackson and Oliver were at the Stewart house trying to comprehend everything that Robbie Ray had gone through. Some they couldn't believe themselves.

"Wait. Wait. You're saying Miley was abducted by aliens?" Jackson asked. "That sounds about as crazy as someone believing professional wrestling is real."

"You mean it's not?" Oliver asked as if taking Jackson seriously. Jackson looked at Oliver wondering what planet he had come from but Robbie Ray however brought everything back into focus. "We need to find out about this 'Doctor'. Could there be something on the internet?"

"Well we could find out." Oliver said. Robbie Ray looked at Oliver and asked "How?".

"The internet." Oliver said as if silently adding a 'duh' to the statement. "You can find anything through there." Robbie Ray sighed as he thought "What have I got to lose" as he motioned towards the family computer. Oliver sat down and typed in 'The Doctor' only to get thousands of listings from dentists to surgeons toquantum physics. Anything with the word 'Doctor' before it was put up to see.

"Well that was helpful." Jackson said. Robbie Ray glared at his son and came up with another idea. "Try Doctor" Robbie Ray said. Oliver did so, again more matches.

"Maybe Doctor Blue Box?" Oliver typed that in, and this time he came across a site that said 'Doctor Who?' Oliver clicked the link to the site and an image appeared. On it was one of the images Robbie Ray had seen. It was the one with the brown suit. Underneath was a captioning that said 'Have you seen this man? Contact Sarah Jane Smith.' And it gave a number below. Immediately Robbie Ray called it.

"Hello?" a woman with a British accent called on the other end. Robbie Ray was starting to wonder if perhaps the Doctor was British himself.

"Yeah, I just saw on your website. It was something about 'The Doctor.' Do you know something about him?" There was silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds as the woman asked. "What do you want to know of the Doctor?"

"Well there may be a possibility that he has my daughter. I want to find out where she is and how I can find her." After another pause on the phone the woman asked "Does anyone else know?"

"Yeah some feller from some institute called Torchwood." Robbie Ray explained. "Said they know of him?"

"They know some of him, but not all about him." The woman said. "I can fill you in on the gaps myself, but I'd rather not do it over the phone. Where are you calling from?"

"Malibu. Malibu, California." Robbie Ray explained. The woman then asked "Do you have means to catch a flight to England?"

"Yeah that Torchwood feller left me a ticket…"

"Do not use that ticket." The woman said. "I can make you reservations for a different flight."

"A different flight?" Robbie Ray asked. "Why?"

"Let me ask you something Mr. Stewart. Do you trust the man that Torchwood sent to your house?" Robbie Ray paused and indicated that he didn't. "He kind of reminds me of one of them big brother types from that book 1984."

"Good observation." The woman said. "I have already made arrangements for you to go through another airline. The ticket I have prepared for you should be at the Air Australia desk tomorrow morning."

"Air Australia?" Robbie Ray asked confused. "Why that airline?"

"There will be a friend on that plane that can tell you some of what you need to know." The woman said. "She's a friend, and she knew the Doctor before. Keep the picture of the blonde haired Doctor visible when you're on the plane. She'll know you when she sees that." Robbie Ray asked "Which one? There are two?"

"The one who's better dressed." The woman said. "Your ticket will be at the desk by 8:00 your time. Don't be late."

"What about the ticket that Torchwood feller gave me?"

"Give it to someone else. Let them follow him." With that the woman hung up and Robbie Ray was left alone with Oliver and Jackson. "Mr. Stewart?" Oliver asked. "What happened?"

Robbie Ray looked at Jackson and said "Jackson, I need for you to do me a favor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning two Stewarts left their home to go to the airport. One Stewart was going to take the flight for Torchwood. The other was going to take the flight provided by the British mystery lady. That Stewart was Robbie Ray. Oliver watched them leave hoping that what they were doing would help them find Miley and Lily.

Robbie Ray collected his ticket and went through the security gate. Once he had boarded the plane he took his seat and brought out the picture of the blonde haired cricket player, which was said to have been his fifth face. Stewardesses were walking making sure thepassengers were buckled up in preparation for take off. One in particular, a woman in her forties with dark short hair with specks of grey, took notice of Robbie Ray and the picture he had on his tray table.

"Excuse me." The stewardess asked. "Do you know that man?"

"No but I'm looking to find out about him." Robbie Ray answered. "He may just have my daughter." The woman just sighed as she said "Still traveling with the entourage isn't he?"

"You know him?" Robbie Ray asked looking at the stewardess in surprise. The stewardess nodded but then said "We have to take off first sir. Once we're up in the air I will tell you what I know. Until then, make sure your seatbelt is fastened, and tray table in its upright position." Robbie Ray nodded and the stewardess resumed her rounds as the plane made ready to take off.

Robbie Ray thought the plane would never leave as it pulled out of the dock and made its way down the taxiway to the runway. Once the plane took off and at a safe altitude the stewardesses made their drink rounds. The stewardess Robbie Ray met before returned again and took the seat next to Robbie Ray, which was left empty.

"Susan, take my shift. This passenger needs help."the stewardess said to one of her younger co-workers. Robbie Ray then brought the picture of the cricket player back out and asked "Do you know this man?"

"I do know him. I used to travel with him." The stewardess then went on to explain.

"My name is Tegan Jovanka." The stewardess said. "I traveled with the Doctor for a while. That's what he calls himself."

"I know about that." Robbie Ray said. "What I'm wondering is who exactly is he."

"That's a question that's not easy to answer." Tegan said. "But I will try." After a pause Tegan began her first sentence. "The Doctor is a Time Lord. A race of beings from the planet Gallifrey that have been said to have mastery over time travel."

"Time Lord?" Robbie Ray asked. "And they control time?"

"They travel through time and know many of its secrets." Tegan explained. "They aren't usually a race that interferes in the affairs of others. They just observe other civilizations and only intervene when the need is absolutely necessary."

"Observe? You mean his people are intergalactic peeping toms?" Tegan couldn't help but laugh at Robbie Ray's assessment of the Time Lords. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I've never heard of the Time Lords described that way." Tegan said as she resumed her story. "No, they aren't peeping toms. They just usually watch over events of interglactic importance. Staring down women's shirts I don't think qualifies."

"Yet this Doctor. He doesn't just watch over things does he?"

"No." Tegan answered. "Like in every society there are renegades. The Doctor is something of a renegade Time Lord himself. He travels through time and space hoping to find great evils to fight. He didn't care for the Time Lords' non intervention policies and sought to go out on his own to fight evil wherever he found it."

"Why is my daughter with him?" Robbie Ray asked. Tegan smiled.

"The Doctor likes having people travel with him at times. Sometimes they are human, sometimes aliens and other times they are machines. Needless to say I was one of the humans." Robbie Ray then asked Tegan "How did you meet him?"

Then suddenly as soon as the smile appeared the smile started to fade. Tegan spoke nonetheless.

"I wandered into his TARDIS by mistake, leaving my aunt alone to be killed at the hands of another renegade Time Lord that called himself 'The Master'."

"Who's the Master?" Robbie Ray asked picking up on the sad tone in Tegan's voice. "He a renegade like the Doctor?"

"He's a renegade, but not like the Doctor." Tegan said. "While the Doctor is something of a hero the Master is something more like a villain. He glorifies in chaos, death and destruction. And he relishes all the pain he causes, like my aunt's death." Robbie Ray placed his hand on Tegan's and offered his condolences. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you Mr. Stewart, but that was a long time ago." Tegan then decided to continue her story or she wouldn't stop crying. "I was lost in the ship for a while until I found the Doctor and a friend named Adric. After we had defeated the Master I tried to get him to take me back to Heathrow Airport, but we ran into a number of…wrong turns along the way."

"Wrong turns?" Robbie Ray asked.

"The TARDIS the Doctor took from Gallifrey was….unreliable." Tegan paused trying to find the right word to describe the TARDIS to Robbie Ray and found 'unreliable' was the best she could do. "You could set the co-ordinates to go someplace else and it would arrive somewhere else entirely. Like you want to go to Kitty Hawk in 1903 and you would wind up on the moon during the moon landing, or you would want to go to Renaissance Italy and wind up in Nazi Germany."

"Or if you wanted to go to the Grand ol' opry and wind up in the Paris Operahouse instead?" Robbie Ray asked. Again Tegan laughed as she answered "Pretty much. Sometimes we found ourselves on an alien planet instead of Earth." Robbie Ray looked wide eyed at Tegan's explanation and asked "Why would his time machine do that?"

"When the Doctor took the ship it was in for repairs." Tegan explained. "Do you remember a show called 'The A-team?" Robbie Ray nodded indicating that he did.

"There was an episode where the crazy pilot said he got his plane off an airport repair assembly line and that one shouldn't get their plane after they're fixed due to them putting on additional repairs that aren't needed. But that he had to get the plane before it was fixed. Generally the same logic." Robbie Ray shook his head at Tegan's explanation but then said. "Now that I think about it it makes sense to me."

Tegan sighed as she then said "Men" under her breath. Robbie Ray didn't notice the comment Tegan made. There was only one thing on his mind. "Is my daughter all right?" he asked almost pleadingly.

Tegan pressed her lips together and answered the question honestly, no matter how much Robbie Ray would have dreaded the answer she felt he deserved to know the truth. "I don't know Mr. Stewart. I really don't." She then got up and said her final peace.

"A life of traveling with the Doctor is not without risk. There are adventures to be had sure, but there is also death. I had to see a friend die when I was traveling with him, and there is also my aunt's death as well." She placed a hand on Robbie Ray's shoulder and said "Listen to what Sarah has to say. She's a good lady. You can trust her."

"Sarah?" Robbie Ray asked.

"The woman you talked to. Sarah Jane Smith." Tegan explained. "She too used to travel with the Doctor. Those of us around on Earth….keep in contact so to speak." With that Tegan resumed her stewardess duties. Robbie Ray was waiting for the plane to land now even more than before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In England the Torchwood arranged flight set down at Heathrow Airport and Jackson disembarked. Immediately he went to the baggage claim to claim his bag. Jackson was told that the Torchwood people would probably be looking for Robbie Ray, but Robbie Ray didn't want to take chances.

"I need you to buy time son." Robbie Ray told Jackson before they left. "They'll be expecting me. Not you. But if they do find out it's you then I'll need time to find out what this woman knows." Jackson nodded and then proceeded to walk out the airport wondering if anyone would stop him, and hoping they wouldn't. He walked by many security guards as well as other strange men and women that Jackson did not know. He truly felt like a stranger in a strange land, and he hoped no one would come and shove him into a black car to take him someplace he didn't want to be.when he reached the outside he saw a shuttle bus and proceeded to board.

When the bus left the airport Jackson gave a sigh of relief, and he hoped Robbie Ray was having better luck.

For now there was nothing to do but follow the sights of London. And hope Torchwood was following him, even though he hoped they wouldn't be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later another flight had touched down at Heathrow. On board this plane was Robbie Ray Stewart.

When he disembarked he saw Tegan as she told him to take care "You can trust Sarah Jane." she said before heading back on board to help the junior steward staff to prepare for the next flight. Robbie Ray smiled as he made for the baggage claim to pick up his bag and head to where Sarah Jane told him to go. As he walked through the airport terminal hesaw no one looking at him, or seemingly for him. Robbie Ray wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

_No sense dwelling on that stuff now. _Robbie Ray thought as he picked up his travel bag at the baggage claim. After that he went to the main door where he immediately hailed a cab and told it to take him to the address provided for by Sarah Jane.

The address was to an old house in a town called Croydon. Robie Ray though it looked like a sweet place until he noticed a sign saying 'Beware of dog.' "Hope it ain't no chihuahua.' Robbie Ray said as he walked up the path to the door, knocked and waited for an answer.

Suddenly the door opened and Robie Ray saw a sight he never thought he'd believe. He saw a metal dog. It was silver in color, box shaped looking like it rolled, looked like it had radar dishes for ears and had a red sensor for eyes. "Halt!" the dog said. "Please identify."

"Uhhhhhh." Robbie Ray asked. "What are you?"

"I am K-9 Mark Four." the dog said. "Are you here to see mistress?"

"If you mean Sarah Jane Smith then yeah." Robbie Ray said. "Is she here?"

"Right this way." K-9 said as Robbie Ray entered the house again wondering what bad show on the Sci-Fi Channel he walked into. Although as he walked through the house he had to admit that the place was pretty cozy looking as far as houses go. It reminded him of homes in New England and the tradition that went into them. Robbie Ray continuedto follow the metal dog and wondered just how he fit into this setting. Finally the dog stopped just outside a door and said "Please wait. I must check in with Mistress." After that K-9 entered the room leaving Robbie Ray alone thinking how this would help him find Miley and Lily...wherever they were.

After a few minutes K-9 exited the room and said "Mistress Sarah Jane will see you now." Robbie Ray then walked into the room where he saw a woman in her fifties with dark brown hair and slender build sitting in a chair. Robbie Ray thought she must have been pretty when she was young, but didn't lose her beauty as she got older. Her eyes also held a keen intellect as well as a quality for observation as she seemed to be studying Robbie Ray.

"Sarah Jane Smith?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Yes that's correct." the woman said offering her hand. Robbie Ray shook it and Sarah asked "You are Robbie Ray Stewart? The man I talked to on the phone?"

"Yeah." Robbie Ray said. "I talked to this stewardess on the plane. She said she travelled with him."

"Oh yes. Tegan." Sarah said. "Actually there are several on earth that travelled with the Doctor. Many of us keep in contact."

"So there are others?" Robbie Ray asked. "Other people that have travelled with this...Doctor?"

"Oh yes." Sarah said. "The Doctor has touched many lives. "Not just on Earth, but throughout the galaxy. I even wrote some stories on my travels with him. But they had to be published in the fiction section and the names had to be changed."

"I'll bet." Robbie Ray said. "Look, what I got from Tegan was that the Doctor was a renegade from his own race, and that his time machine was unreliable."

"Unreliable is one word I'd use to describe the TARDIS." scoffed Sarah "I could definitely think of others." Robbie Ray decided not to ask what other words could have described the Doctor's time machine as he had a good idea. "Based on what Tegan told me it sounds like my cousin Ethel's Studebaker. Runs just as rackety."

"An Edsle may be a better term Mr. Stewart." Sarah Jane said. Robbie ray smiled then decided it was best to get back to the matter at hand. He then asked "How did you meet him?"

"I was much younger." Sarah said. "The Doctor was working as a scientific advisor for an organization called U.N.I.T. Short for United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. He worked for them when the Time Lords exiled him to Earth in hopes of getting the TARDIS working."

"The United Nations?" Robbie Ray asked surprised. "They have a task force?" Robbie Ray wasn't sure that he could wrap his mind around the U.N. having soldiers in its employ.

"It's primarily focused on extra terrestrial invasion, but yes they do." Sarah explained, which caused Robbie Ray to do a double take. "Believe it or not therehave been aliens among us before that spaceship arrived on Christmas. The leader of U.N.I.T. for a long time was a Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart."

"No relation." Robbie Ray said sunding funny. "I doubt any of my relatives would have a name that long." Sarah smiled as she continued to explain. "Thedoctor first met U.N.I.T. during the 1960's when an alien race called the Cybermen had arrived for an invasion. He also helped them against a creature called The Great Intelligence and its army of Yeti. When he was exiled to Earth he worked for U.N.I.T. full time."

"Exiled?" Robbie Ray asked. "How did that happen?"

"He ran into a problem he needed the Time Lords' help with, so he had to call them. But the call led to the doctor's recapture and trial." Sarah said. "Their sentence was that he be exiled to Earth for an indefinite time. But when he dealt with a renegade Time Lord named Omega, he was pardoned and allowed to roam the universe again. After he got his TARDIS working he stayed with U.N.I.T for a while. Then he met me."

Robbie Ray asked the obvious question. "How did you meet him?" Sarah hapily told the story. "I was working on a story and stowed away on the TARDIS as it was heading towards the middle ages.There we defeated a potato headed alien in body armor named Linx, who was a Sontaran."

"Sontaran?" Robbie Ray asked. "Long story." Sarah said.

"So you're saying that the U.N. knows about aliens, and this Doctor fought them?" Sarah nodded at Robbie Ray's question and said "Until he resigned and went back to travelling full time. I travelled with him for a while, but then we had to part ways." Sarah said he last note with sorrow. As if she had said goodbye to the most wonderful part of her life. "You never saw him again?" Robbie Ray asked picking up on Sarah's sad note.

"Oh I saw him again. But we both changed. And in the Doctor's case not just in terms of face." Sarah paused as she spoke again. "His people all died in a war. He was the only survivor of his people."

"Like from Superman?" Sarah again nodded then added "Only he doesn't fly." Robbie Ray smiled and asked "What is this Torchwood?"

"Torchwood is an organization set up by Queen Victoria in the 1860's." Sarah explained. "Designed to fight extra terrestrial and supernatural occurrences. They capture alien samples and technology and try to determine what makes them tick."

"Why?" Robbie Ray asked.

"For the betterment of the British Empire." Sarah said. "Queen Victoria had a narrow view of the world. And she wanted nothing to disturb it. So she set up Torchwood to eliminate the supernatural and extra terrestrial viewing them as threats to their world. She viewed the Doctor as such a threat and banished him after he saved her life."

"Talk about gratitude." Robbie Ray said. "And these are for the British Empire? Not the world?"

"No." Sarah said. "And Torchwood is very ruthless. Remember that alien ship that attacked London last Christmas?" Robbie Ray nodded remembering Miley trying to stop Lily from jumping off a roof as she seemed to be put under a trance of some kind. Never had he seen Miley so scared as her best friend was in trouble and she had now way to stop it.

"Torchwood destroyed it. With technology that fell to Earth years ago." Robbie Ray then asked. "But didn't they attack?"

"They were beaten and they were leaving. It was an attack from behind." Robbie Ray then felt his heart grow sick as to how people could have done an attack Minister Harriet Jones tried to rationalize it as defense, saying that people died. Which is true in a way, and that they would have told others about Earth. Still….they were defeated. There was no reason for Torchwood to…." Sarah broke off her sentence wondering how humanity could be capable of something cowardly and barbaric. Robbie ray then mentioned "Harriet Jones. Wasn't she deposeddue to some sort of health scare?"

Sarah smiled and nodded. "Didn't you think she looked tired." she said as if implying the quote had some sort of hidden meaning. She then looked at Robbie Ray and then added the next sentence. "Watch your back around Torchwood. They can't be trusted." Robbie Ray nodded and then looked in the direction of K-9. He then asked "So what is it about the metal dog?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the streets of London Jackson was walking taking in the sights. The sights being all the pretty girls he saw.

"Well hello." Jackson said trying to be as flirtatious as possible. His eye then caught one girl looking right at him. Winking. She was blonde, had a cheerleaders' figure, and a smile that could make any hot blooded American male melt, or female if that was one's preference.

"Oh man I am in love." Jackson said as the girl motioned him to follow her. She stepped into an art gallery, and Jackson immediately followed. Once he got in however he lost the girl in the crowd. "Oh man." Jackson said in frustration as he then decided to look around the art gallery in hopes of finding her.

Jackson looked at many paintings, none of them held his interest. Then he came to one where a crowd was gathering. He decided to look to see what all the fuss was about. When he got closer he couldn't believe what he saw, or heard.

"And this 16th Century Artist painted this masterpiece for a noble. It has been sitting in his home until the family donated it to the museum." the curator said. Jackson looked at the painting and saw that it was a portrait of a bunch of young girls gathered at the gate of a finishing school. "Beautiful isn't it?" a female voice asked. Jackson turned and saw the girl standing next to him. Her smile as bright as Jackson's was wide.

"Yeah, it is." Jackson said as the girl continued to speak. "My name is Billie. What's yours?"

"Uhhhh. Jackson. Jackson Stewart. Billie smiled as she looked back at the painting. "This was considered to be a lost classic. What is intriguing is how detailed he painted all the girls here."

"What?" Jackson asked. Billie said "Look closer, the painting won't bite." Jcakson nodded and looked at many of the girls sitting. Behind them was the old Globe theatre as if they were looking to prepare for a show of some kind.

"It is said that the painter liked Shakespeare." Billie added. "As well as companions to enjoy it with. Jackson however was focused on the paining drooling at all the girls before him, until something caught Jackson's eye, namely two girls sitting in the front row. Two girls Jackson couldn't believe he was seeing.

The two girls in the front row were Miley and Lily.

"What?" Jackson asked in shock and confusion. It was then that Billie came up to his side. All pretensions of being interested in Jackson were gone. Instead on her face was a serious expression.

"Beautiful painting isn't it? Jackson Stewart." Jackson looked at the girl who looked her dead in the eye. Just as her smile could make a man melt, her stare could make a man freeze. Immediatelly jackson felt scared. "Wh...what do you want?"

"Mr. Stewart." Billie said. "We'd like a word with you." Jackson was then dragged off afraid of what was going to happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robbie Ray sat trying to wrap his mind around everything he had heard about the Doctor. From what he could gather he was an alien who traveled through time and space in a time machine that was as broken down as his cousin's pick up truck. He had changed his face through a process called 'regeneration' at least nine times. His people were all gone, destroyed by some sort of war that the people of Earth don't know about. And while he's regarded as a friend to some, he's an enemy to others. Others like this 'Torchwood' agency.

And he still hadn't wrapped his mind around the metal dog yet, which was apparently a product of fifty-first century technology.

"Well Miss Smith. That was an interesting story. But how does this help me find my daughter?" Just then the phone rang, and K-9 said "Incoming transmission. Initiating scrambler." Robbie Ray looked at K-9 and then spoke into his cell phone. "Hello?"

"Mr. "Stewart. It's Dr. Batterson." Robbie Ray chilled when he heard Batterson's voice "How did you find me?" Robbie Ray asked. It may have sounded like a stupid question to Torchwood, but Robbie Ray couldn't help but ask it. Batterson answered the question silently sending Robbie Ray's blood pressure through the roof. "Your son gave us a merry chase. But we have him in custody right now."

Robbie Ray took a deep breath regaining his composure. It would do no good to shout at Batterson as it would not get Miley, or Jackson, back. he regained his composure and asked in the receiver "What do you want?"

Batterson then gave him an address. "Mr. Stewart. Please meet at this address. A vehicle will come to take you to Torchwood." Robbie Ray took down the address and then asked "And what if I refuse?"

"Well then it would be very terrible if it was revealed that Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana were one and the same wouldn't it?" Dr. Batterson said over the line. "If your daughter returns she won't have a life to come back to." Robbie Raycoud hold his temper in no longer as he heard the threat from Batterson. "Are you threatening me?" Robbie Ray asked with anger in his voice.

"No. Just stating that Torchwood is on your side keeping Miley's secret from the public. But if something were to leak out….then you might have more attention that you would be willing to deal with." Batterson stated. Robbie Ray countered by saying "You tell my daughter's secret I'll tell yours. I'll tell people about your institute."

Batterson responded to that with a simple chuckle. "We have been a secret for years. We keep it that way, by any means possible. You aren't the first to threaten us this way. Please be at the address." A click on the other end meant the call had ended. Sarah Jane looked on with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Torchwood has my son." Robbie Ray said. "They want to meet with me, or they'll tell my daughter's secret."

"Your daughter's secret?" Sarah asked. Robbie Ray was about to speak, but hesitated wondering if he could trust her. He then decided to go ahead and tell it believing that Sarah had secrets of her own.

"My daughter is Hannah Montana."

Sarah was stunned by that but then nodded in understanding. "I see. So what are you going to do?"

"I need to find this Doctor. Is there anything you can do?" Sarah thought of Robbie Ray's plea, but then had an idea. "There may be someone who can help. Go to the address, I'll catch up."

"What?" Robbie Ray asked. "Where are you going?"

"To meet an old friend." Sarah said as she and K-9 made ready to leave the house.

_Where is Sarah Jane going? Well that question will be answered at a later time. Next chapter I'm hoping to cover Miley and Lily's adventures. As you can see however they have gotten around. _

_As you can see I decided to have this chapter deal with Robbie Ray trying to find out about the Doctor. I got this idea from the first season episode 'Rose' where Rose is trying to find out about the Doctor through the internet. I figure Robbie Ray would try the same way, and I also added some characters from the Doctor's past(i.e. the original BBC series which ran from 1963-1989), namely Tegan, Sarah Jane and K-9. More will most likely follow._

_For those wondering just who the faces of the Doctor were they were the previous actors who played the part since the series started back in 1963 on BBC televison. William Hartnell played the first Doctor from 1963-1966. Patrick Troughton played the second from 1966-1969. Jon Pertwee was the third Doctor from 1970-1974. Tom Baker (the one most known to American fans, as well as in other countries) was the Doctor from 1975-1981. Peter Davison played the Doctor from 1982-1984. Colin Baker was the sixth Doctor from 1984-1987. SylvesterMcCoy was the seventh Doctor from 1987-1989-the end of the original BBC run. Paul McGann was the Eighth Doctor in a T.V movie from FOX. Christopher Eccleston was the ninth Doctor in the first season of the new series which debuted in 2005, leading into David Tennant-the tenth actor to play the role of the Doctor. The companions of Tegan Jovanka and Sarah Jane Smith were played by Janet Fielding and Elisabeth Sladen respectively. K-9 was voiced by John Leeson._

_At any event, read, review and I hope you're enjoying the story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 3**

**"We're not in Malibu anymore"**

She saw herself going down a tunnel. A tunnel full of color and light.

_Am I dead? Am I going to Heaven? _she asked herself. She wasn't sure. All she saw was the tunnel with light all around, but no light at the end. But there was something else. Music of a sort.

Almost as if someone was singing to her. A beautiful timeless melody. She surrendered herself to the music and let herself fall through the portal. She didn't know why, but she knew she'd be safe. It was like riding the current going down river in the family canoe. So relaxing, so peaceful.

All she wanted to do was sleep. But there was still the sting of doubt that crept into her mind.

_Where am I? What's happening to me? _the girl named Miley Stewart asked herself. And it was the disruption of her calm caused by her question that shook her awake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley awoke to find herself in some sort of bedroom. Looking down at herself she saw herself in some sort of night gown. Her bed looked to be some sort of old antique bed. Looking around the room she saw the walls were of a dingy white decorated by roundels.

"Where am I?" Miley asked with fear creeping in her voice. The last thing she remembered was her plane going down. Her and Lily..._Oh no Lily!!!!! _Miley looked around for her friend but couldn't find her. She saw a door off to the side and Miley made her way for it. Once she opened it Miley saw a corridor cast in the same dingy white decorated by the same roundels.

"Lily! LILY!!!" Miley shouted looking for her friend. Stepping out of her room she saw a door off to the right. Quickly Miley raced for it and opened it. Inside Miley breathed a sigh of relief as she saw her best friend Lily Truscott sleeping. After regaining as much of her composure as she could Miley went to Lily's side and shook her awake. "Lily! Lily wake up!"

"Ummmmm." Lily was trying to shake the cobwebs out of her eyes and failing. "Uhhh. Mom no school today."

"Lily. It's me. Miley!" Lily then started to wake up as memory returned to her. She saw the plane heading for the ground at top speed and then fell unconscious. Somehow she survived the crash. But where was she? "What kind of hospital is this?" Lily asked.

"Lily I don't think we're in a hospital." Miley then added "I don't even think we're in Malibu anymore."

"Well where are we?" Lily asked as she looked around her own room. Like Miley's her bed looked old and her walls were adorned by famous portraits. Many of which Miley thought she saw in museums somewhere when she toured internationally as Hannah Montana. Lily however was dissapointed that there was no picture of dogs playing poker adorning the wall.

"We got to find out where we're at." Miley said. "And see if there's a way out."

"In these?" Lily asked refering to the nightgowns both girls wore. She then noticed a door not far off and went to open it. Inside was a room full of clothes that seemed to take up the space of the biggest mall either girl could think of. Both girls' jaws dropped at the sight of the huge wardrobe before them.

"Whoa!" Lily said as she saw so many clothes that she thought she could never afford even if she lived to be an old maid. Even Miley was taken aback. "This ain't like anything I'd find in my closet." Miley said as she saw an 1860's Southern Belle gown next to some sort of suit that looked form fitting.

"Miley, this place is way bigger than your closet." Lily said as she saw a wall full of shoes that seemed to come from some pictures in history class and others she couldn't have heard of yet. "This is like a dream." Lily said as she looked around the whole room full of wardrobe and said words a tenage girl would find sacreligeous. "I'll never go to the mall again."

Miley felt the same way, but they both had to find out where they were, which took precedent over playing dress up. And as tempted as Miley was to try on a lot of the outfits she saw she knew she had to find something simple to wear. Lily felt the same way, although she would have preferred to be pried away from a Victorian ball gown she immediately fell in love with. Not to mention Lily needed a little reminding as she fingered the sequens of the gown.

"LILY!" Miley said sternly. Lily snapped out of her day dream and said "Okay, finding something simple to wear."as she and Miley tried to find the right clothes they could wear so they could find out where they were, and if necessary, how to escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took a while but Miley and Lily were able to find some shirts and jeans they could wear. When they looked through the wardrobe they had a hard time choosing what to wear because everything looked good. But finally they found something to wear.

"All right Miley, where do we go now?" Miley had to admit that that was a good question. All the corridors looked the same, and she wasn't sure she could find her way back to their rooms if they tried. Finally they heard the grinding and wheezing noise Miley heard when the plane went down. She thought maybe there was an engine room or something nearby.

"Let's follow the wheezing." Miley said as she took her own advice and walked down the corridor to where the wheezing came from. Suddenly it stopped and Lily was worried.

"It stopped. What do we do?" Lily asked. Miley thought for a moment and decided to take a risk.

"I think we're close enough to where it was. Let's keep going." Miley and Lily continued to walk down the corridor only to come to a fork. "Oh great. Which way now?" Miley sighed not sure how to answer Lily's question. The wheezing could have come from anywhere now.

"Split up?" Miley asked. Lily didn't like that idea. "Oh no. I'm not walking on my own just so I can get hopelessly lost in a place I don't know."

"Well do you have a better idea?" Miley asked.

"Actually I do." a voice said from behind. Turning around both girls saw a brown haired man with fair complection and a youthful face wearing a brown suit with sneakers. Miley recognized him as the man that was on the plane that brought her and Lily in...where did he bring them?

"You know you could have waited in your rooms. I would have been down to check up on you."

Miley asked the obvious question on her mind. "Who are you?" The man answered "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Lily asked. "Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor." the man replied. Miley and Lily just nodded thinking the man must have been off his rocker, or a few beers short of a six pack. Or maybe he was just plain nuts.

"Okay. Where are we?" Miley then asked.

"Ahh. You are aboard my ship." the Doctor explained. "It is called the TARDIS. T-A-R-D-I-S, short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. Basically it travells through a space time vortex and can take you to anywhere in space...and time. Provided she behaves."

There seemed to be a grumbling from the ship. Miley and Lily looked up worried thinking of the story of Jonah and the whale, and wondering if they were inside it. "Come along." the Doctor said motioning the girls to follow. Reluctantly the girls did. Hoping they would find answers. After a long walk through a maze of corridors they found themselves in what seemed to be a sort of control room.

At least they thought it was a control room. The circular object in the center with the tube in the center going up and down looked like it was controlling something. And the Doctor went to the device immediately flipping switches and looking at a monitor posted on it. "Yes. Yes. There you are. I've got you."

Miley and Lily looked at the monitor and saw what the Doctor was looking at. It was the storm cloud that brought down their plane. "What the...?" Miley asked.

"Beautiful isn't it?" the Doctor asked. "Pity it caused your plane to go down. I was tracking it when it jumped time tracks and landed in your time zone. When I saw it envelop your plane I had to see if anyone was all right."

"So you saved us?" Lily asked. the Doctor nodded. "Unfortunately it jumped back in the vortex again so I had to pursue it again."

"What is it?" Miley asked as she looked at the anomaly that struck her plane.

"A life form." the Doctor said. "Mix of gas and energy. Saw something similar when I was in 19th Century Cardiff. Hope it doesn't turn out like the Gelth."

"The Gelth?'" Lily asked. The Doctor then turned and asked "Are you always so full of questions?"

"Well seeing as how we're on a spaceship." Miley said. "I think we're entitled to ask questions."

"Ah. But are you entitled to the answers? Now THAT is the question." the Doctor responded. Miley and Lily looked at each other totally confused. Again Miley went up to the Doctor and asked her first question again trying to get somewhere with this person who seemed to have saved them only to bring them into a confusing world of aliens and spaceships. _If this is a spaceship _Miley thought.

"Who are you?" Miley asked.

"I told you. The Doctor."

"That's not an answer."

"Well it's the answer you're going to get so there." the Doctor said nodding childishly as he looked at the console hoping to see where the energy being was going. Miley then decided to ask another question. One the Doctor hopefully wouldn't expect.

"Why do you sound like you're from England?" Miley asked.

"Why do you sound like you're from the south?" the Doctor asked.

"Lots of places have a south." Miley said. The Doctor then shook his head as he said "Well that's a good point." Just then the console seemed to spark up and the Doctor went to check up on the controls on the sparking side. After flipping a few switches, and hitting the console with a mallet, the console seemed to steady. But the Doctor did grab on and encouraged the girls to do the same.

"Are you a Martian?" Lily then asked. Miley looked at Lily funny and the Doctor just looked up. After a pause the Doctor answered "No, I'm not a Martian. Why do you ask? Do you have a thing against Martians?"

"No. It's just...I've never seen one before." Lily said. "And I was wondering..." The Doctor waved his hand and smiled. "I can honestly tell you I am not a Martian."

"Okay." Lily said. The Doctor then smiled and added "Martians look completely different." Miley and Lily then looked at the Doctor wide eyed as the TARDIS then lurched in another direction.

"Hold on girls. We're going in for a landing." the Doctor said as the TARDIS seemed to buckle and shake. The girls reached out to grab something as the ship seemed to go for a rough landing. Then the wheezing stopped and Miley noticed the piston sort of thing in the middle stop moving.

"Well it looks like we've landed." the Doctor said with a smile on his face. Miley and Lily both looked worried as Miley asked "Where? Where have we landed?"

"Only one way to find out." the Doctor said as he went towards a series of white double doors and opened them to go outside. Deciding they had nothing to lose Miley and Lily both followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Miley and Lily both went through the doors they saw a whole different landscape outside. It looked like a cross between the Tropical Rainforests of Earth, the grassy plains of Miley's native Tennessee as well as the mountain ranges of that same state. "Where are we?" Miley asked.

"Delta Pavonis 3." the Doctor said looking up at a two sunned sky. "One of the more beautiful planets in this galaxy."

"Galaxy?" Miley asked shocked at hearing the word. Lily was also surprised...EXTREMELY surprised. "Planet" Lily then asked reflecting Miley's shock. The Doctor however just took it all in stride, smiled and nodded as he then went into his explanation.

"This is the M-33 galaxy. Three hundred light years away from your own world." the Doctor explained. Miley's eyes went wide on hearing this as Lily touched her shoulder. "Miley! Miley look!" she called out hoping to get her friend to turn around. Miley did so and was greeted by another unbelievable site.

The Doctor's ship looked to be sort of a blue box. On the top it said 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' and on the door was a sign that said:

POLICE TELEPHONE

Free to use of Public

Oficers are required to

respond to any and all

emergency calls

PULL TO OPEN

Miley shook her head in disbelief. How could the Doctor's ship fit inside such a little box. The Doctor just turned back and gave a slight smile saying "Hello Alice. Welcome to Wonderland."

Miley turned to the Doctor and said "My name is not Alice. It's Miley."

"Pleasure to meet you Miley." the Doctor said offering his hand. Miley looked at it strangely and then decided to take a chance. She shook the Doctor's hand returning his greeting. He Doctor then turned to Lily and asked "And what's your name?"

"L...Lily." Lily responded nervously. The Doctor then nodded and asked "Well then Miley and Lily. What would a gaseous energy being be doing on a tropical mountainous planet? I mean it's not like there's much here. Just plants and animals."

"Maybe it's looking for something." Miley said answering off the top of her head. "Something to eat?"

"Well yeah." the Doctor replied. "But this being is an energy eater. What energy is there to eat?" The Doctor then pulled out some sort of device that made a series of noices,and the device made a series of noises that made the Doctor smile. "Ah there you are." he said as he put away the device and then took off into the jungle.

Miley and Lily thought it would be a good idea to follow him as he was the only person that could get them home. They couldn't afford losing him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley had to admit, she was feeling excited about what was happening. One minute she and Lily were going down in their plane now she was following a strange man running through a mountain of jungle trying to catch a charged bundle of gas. True there was a certain amount of fear in both girls. Yet they also felt a certain amount of excitement as well. The excitement however seemed to die down as lightning seemed to lace across the sky.

"Ah lightning. A perfect snack for it to feast on."

"Snack?" Lily asked. "It thinks lightning is a snack?"

"Of course."the Doctor said. "This being is an Energorn. A species that is a mixture of gas and light. Very intelligent, boring in conversation, but they have tremendous appetites."

"Kind of like my brother Jackson when he orders a pizza?" Miley asked. The Doctor looked at Miley wondering what she meant by that. He then paused as he studied her for a second. "Have I seen you before?"

"Uhhhh. No I don't think so." Miley said. "If I had I'd remember it."

"I could have sworn...oh well it will come to me. In the meantime..." The Doctor then walked right up to where the creature stood, in the center of the energy storm. Once there he spoke.

"I seek peaceful contact under Article 4 of the Shadow Proclimation. May I approach?" The Energorn flashed once which the Doctor took as a yes. "Thank you." the Doctor said as he walked forward to plead his case.

"I've been following you for light years you know. Ever since that incident in the nebula. You are causing a lot of people a lot of headaches, and even a few fatalities." The Energorn flashed across the sky scaring Miley and Lily. The Doctor seemed unfazed.

"I know you miss your family, and that you're trying to find them. But you are going about it all wrong. You're tearing through civilizations like a bull in a China shop. Planet after planet, time after time you've left behind a lot of destruction, and the cleanup has been nasty." Again a flash in communication and the Doctor continued to speak.

"Well you're causing untold havok. On the last planet you visited you caused these girls' plane to go down. If I hadn't come along they would be dead." The Energorn flashed a few times across the sky and the Doctor responded "Don't give me that lecture saing that the rights of higher species should take higher priority over that of backwater primitives. I've seen civilizations take that argument and where are they now? Extinct that's where."

The being flashed again. The Doctor's face grew more stern. "Don't go there. Don't even go there." he said in a cold tone. Miley and Lily looked worried as the being continued its taunting.

"I did everything I could. I couldn't save them." More flashes across the sky.

"What else could I have done?" the Doctor asked. "If we hadn't held the line there was no limit to the destruction the Daleks would have accomplished." The flashes became angrier as did the Doctor's anger. "You're not the only person who has suffered loss. My people died in the Time War as well. And don't get me started on Torchwood."

More flashes streaked and suddenlt bolts struck the ground. Miley and Lily jumped back as the Doctor spoke again. "I can get you to your family. Perhaps I was a little overzealous."

More flashes struck. This time in rapid sucession. Soon even theDoctor was taking cover as the energy being was going on a tirade lashing out at anything in its field of vision. A filed that went all around it. Lightning danced across the sky causing clouds to ignite and more light to streak past. It was like the plane storm all over again.

"Nice going Doctor." Lily said with a little sarcasm.

"Talk about hypersensitive." the Doctor then added. Miley however sat to the side trying to comprehend all she was seeing and experiencing. She was on an alien world, travelling with an alien, about to be attacked by an alien. This was beyond weird to her. This was outright impossible what was happening to her.

Miley felt scared, and whenever she felt scared she always did what her mother told her to do. She sang a song.

_Stand for what you believe in._

_Stand for what is right._

Miley felt herself fumbling with the words as she tried to keep her cool, but the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "Keep singing Miley." he said. Miley looked up at the Doctor surprised and asked "Why?"

"Look." the Doctor said as he pointed to the energy being. It seemed to fluctuate less and start to calm down, almost to the point of it being docile. Lily encouraged her firend as she said "Keep singing Miley." Miley nodded as she tried to remember a song that she knew she could remember. She remembered one.

_Who said. Who said I can't be Superman._

_I say, I say that I know I can._

_Who said. Who saidI can't betenfeet tall_

_I say, I say that I can have it all._

Miley then came out from behind her rock and continued to sing. As the energy being started to calm down Miley kept singing.

_I'm more than just your average girl_

_I like to turn me up and show the world_

_'Cause some can talk the talk_

_But thisgirl just wants to rock_

_I'm individual_

_I'm not like anyone_

The being seemed to quiet down more allowing the Doctor to bring forth his canister and set it in place. Miley continued her song.

_I can be glamorous_

_Just like you see in all the magazines_

_I can be cool as ice_

_Or anything I want to be...and_

_Who said,who said I can't be Superman_

_I say, I say that I know I can_

_Who said, who said I won't be president_

_I say, I say you ain't seen nothing yet._

Finally the energy being calmed down and Miley reached up to it. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine." She then turned to the Doctor and said "It's just scared."

"Wow. I didn't know you spoke Energorn." the Doctor responded.

"I don't." Miley said looking up. "But some things, you can just tell." The Doctor seemed to nod as it looked up at the being. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you." A small flash then came from the being and the Doctor nodded. He then activated his cannister and the energy being seemed to go into the canister where it was kept safe.

"All right." the Doctor said looking at the captured entity. "Let's get you home."

The Doctor, Miley and Lily both made tracks for the TARDIS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the three entered the TARDIS the Doctor remarked "You know Miley, youhave a great singing voice. Did you take any lessons?"

Miley and Lily shared a secret smile as Miley said "Oh...I've had a lesson or two." causing both girls to giggle. The Doctor cast a look in the girls' direction as he placed the container containing the energy being on the floor near the base of the TARDIS console. "You know I knew a few performers in my travels. Of course they were all difficult to know."

"Sure they were Doctor." Lily said as if not believing him. The Doctor looked at Lily and tried to defend himself. "I'm serious. You know Elvis?"

"You...you mean Elvis Presley?" Miley asked. The Doctor smiled as if implying that he knew the performer that was called 'the King'. "Very gifted. Tried to warn him of the drugs, but some people just don't listen. Jim was the same way."

"Jim?" Miley asked. The Doctor nodded as Miley drew her own conclusion "You don't mean Jim Morrison do you?"

"Oh I just may. But then if I said I met Leonardo Da Vinci would you beieve me?" Something in the Doctor's voice told the girls that this person was telling no tales. The Doctor then made an offer. "You know, you could meet them yourselves. See what knowledge you could gather."

"Uhhhh I don't think so." Miley said giving her answer.

"You sure?" The Doctor asked. "I mean to take guitar lessons from Hendrix, singing lessons from Elvis, maybe even an opera singer from Germany before the World Wars. Could be a good experience."

"Right now I'll settle for going home." Lily said. Miley stood by her friend as if in full agreement, but first the Doctor had to find where to release his gaseous energy being. Finding a way he set the co-ordinated and the ship lurched throwing Miley and Lily to the ground.

"Don't you have a seat with a seatbelt or something?" Miley asked. The Doctor didn't answer as his TARDIS soon arrived at the place he was looking for. A nebula where a lot of flashing was taking place. And strangely enough the nebula seemed to be...moving.

"Energorn travel in flocks." the Doctor said. "They are linked together by their energy patterns until they arrive at their destinations. However somethimes unweary travellers pass through their clouds causing some of the young to become separated."

"How do you know this?" Lily asked. The Doctor shook his head and said "I've been around." An expression across his face indicated however that there was more to the Energorn's separation than he wanted to admit so he just let the matter drop. Miley went over to the cannister to look in and said "You're almost home. You can see your family again." The being gave a small flash which the Doctor translated.

"It said it was sorry for any trouble it caused." the Doctor said. "Also that it caught your last concert?" The Doctor looked at Miley curiously and Miley then said "I'll explain later."

"Very well. Care to do the honors?" the Doctor asked motioning towards the doors. Miley picked up the cannister and opened the double doors leading out to where the massive nebula cloud hovered. Once at the doors Miley paused and said "I can't go out there. Won't I suffocate or something?"

"Not if you stay in the doorway. Lily, you want to stand with her?" Lily considered the Doctor's request and decided that it was a good idea Both girls then walked to the doorway and opened the white double doors leading out into space. What they saw neither couldn't believe.

Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott looked out in awe at the sight before them. Here they were standing on the lip of outer space looking out amongst the stars. Stars Miley looked among many times as she lay out in the woods on many a Tennessee night. For a moment Miley thought she could reach out and touch them. Off in the distance was the cloud that the Energorn's family was part of.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The Doctor asked. Miley nodded and so did Lily. Miley felt as if she was on the footstep of creation looking out on all that God had created. Stars, planets, nebula, all the wonders of creation before her very eyes. It made her seem very small, but by no means was she intimidated by the wonder that was before her. Wonder the creature in the container was a part of.

Miley said taken in by the sight. She then looked at the Energorn in the cannister and said "I envy you." as she opened the cannister and the Energorn flew out towards the nebula cloud. The energy being rejoined the flock in the cloud and soon the entire flock went on its merry way. Miley, Lily and the Doctor all watched it go. Miley then asked "Is it going to be all right?"

"Provided they don't get separated again." the Doctor answered as all three stepped back in the TARDIS and closed the doors. He then went over to the console and said "And now let's see about getting you home."

"Wait a minute." Miley said. "You said 'Let's see'. Can you or can't you get us home?"

"Well of course I can." the Doctor said before adding. "Provided I know where I'm going." The Doctor paused as Miley wondered what theTime Lord was talking about. Then she knew her answer. "Malibu, California. 2006."

"All right. Let's see where we can go." The Doctor then fumbled switches and levers around his console and the ship then lurches as if picking up a great deal of speed.

The TARDIS flew through the time vortex, hoping to get Miley and Lily home. With emphasis on the world hoping. It was then that Miley had a thought. "Uhhh Doctor?"

"Yes? the Doctor asked. It was then thatMiley asked the question in her mind. "Do you have to take us home right away?"

"Why? Don't you want to go home?" the Dctor asked. Lily looked at her friend surprised and asked "Yeah Miley, don't you want to go home?"

"Well yeah." Miley answered. "It's just...when I stood in thatdoorway and looked out and saw...' she then turned to Lily and said what was on her mind. "Lily. Standing there face to face with outer space. That's not something one can put into words."

Lily couldn't help but nod. She was in full agreement. "But what about our families? Won't they miss us?"

"Oh rest assured I can get you girls back before your families even know you're gone." the Doctor said with a smile. In his coat pockets however he crossed his fingers hoping he could keep his word, as it wasn't like he hadn't made that promise before and had difficulty keeping it. The last time he tried he tried to take his travelling companion home twelve hours before she left, and wound up coming homw twelve MONTHS later. The Doctor wondered if these girls needed to know that but then decided that perhaps silence was golden in this case.

"So does this mean you'd like to go someplace else?" the Doctor asked. Miley and Lily looked at each other then looked at the Doctor. "Yeah." they said.

Going over to the console the Doctor flicked a few switches and levers then asked "All right. Where to?"

Miley and Lily looked at each other and then both decided. "Surprise us." Lily said. The Doctor decided he would do just that.

And with a lurch the TARDIS jumped through the time vortex. Where they were going no one on board knew. The Doctor thought he might know,but then the TARDIS was always tempermental.

**END PART 3**

_Well, finally got part 3 up, and this one covers Mileyand Lily's first adventure with the Doctro. Granted it's not much, but then this was only an introductory story for Miley and Lily in the world of the Doctor. A world full of vast wonders...and even at times horrors. And more will be coming their way._

_And back home count on Robbie Ray and Jackson to have a few run ins with Torchwood as well as they hope to find a way to bring Miley and Lily home. And even if they do come home will they stay? As you have read looking out at the stars from the TARDIS doorway is quite the sight if you've seen the Christmas episode'The Runaway Bride'._

_And for all those Whovians that are reading this you will probably notice two lines here. One I gave to Miley which is a take on ChristopherEccleston's 'Lot's of planets have a north' line from the first season episode 'Rose'. I thought it would be fun to give Miley a similar line only have it reflect the south. Also here is a line from 'The Christmas Invasion' where a major makes a comment about Martians._

_At any rate read and review. Also Suite Life Lover I kind of have an idea bouncing around in my head about the TARDIS landing in London Tipton's closet and having them run afoul of twins Dylan and Cole. But I'm having trouble really getting a good idea down. If you want to bounce any ideas off me if this is a story that interests you feel free._

_At any rate, read and review._

_John_


	4. Chapter 4

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 4**

**The Music of Celestros**

The Planet Celestros. Home of one of the 699 natural wonders of the Universe, the crystal spires of Celestial Music.

The spires were considered a mystery as they seemed to be connected to wind caverns as well as to the planet's core. Once every ten years eruptions from the core combined with the winds of the cavern creating beautiful melodies that were adored by millions across the galaxy.

Considered a natural wonder due to the growth of the crystals, the spires were undisturbed as they evolved and grew from the thousands of years that they were birthed. Thousands of years in which generation upon generation of civilized beings came to attend the festival of music in honor of the music the spires orchestrated.

It had been said that many tried to dispute the music that came from the spires. That they were wind emanations from the growing crystals and nothing more. But when the music was heard, scientists quickly abandoned those quests and enjoyed the music like the rest of the audiences had.

The spires truly were a thing of beauty, but they were not to last forever.

Celestros was one of the fronts of the Time War. Millions of people ran trying to find safety from the invading Dalek forces. They hoped to use Celestros as a launch site against the planet of the Time Lords, Gallifrey. Millions ran for cover where none remained. People pleaded for mercy from a creature that showed none. In the echoes of the air some could hear the cries of death as a mother held her child begging for them to be spared, yet only one reaction came forth. A typical one from a Dalek.

"EXTERMINATE!!!"

Like many others the mother and child were cut down by a Dalek blaster. Both dead when they hit the ground.

Eventually the Time Lords launched a rescue operation and the Daleks were driven off Celestros. But the spires were destroyed in the battle. Never would their music be heard again. Generations would never hear the songs provided. All that remained of the spires were crystal shafts scattered on the ground.

What once was a place of beauty had turned into a place of mourning. A reminder of the tragedy of death and destruction. It would be that way for years.

Until Hannah Montana came to Celestros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS flew through the time vortex giving its occupants a rough ride, as usual.

"WHOA!!!" Miley Stewart shouted as she held onto the console for dear life. Sometimes travel through the time vortex was a breeze while other times it was a bumpy ride. This was one of those times where it was DEFINITELY a bumpy ride.

Lily however was enjoying the bucking the TARDIS was part of. It was like being on a roller coaster and at a skate park all at one time. "This is so cool!" Lily shouted.

"Says you!" Miley said. "I've had easier rides on that mechanical bull Uncle Earl picked up at Swappers Day."

The Doctor was busy working the controls of the TARDIS as he navigated through the turbulence. He worked with a piston type device which seemed to give the TARDIS more speed and power to get through the vortex. "Ohh this is a doozy."

"What?" Miley asked. "What is a doozy?"

"This vortex is really unstable. We're going to have to set down until it passes. Hold on girls!" The Doctor flipped some switches and the TARDIS then went a different direction and set down at a new destination. Inside the time ship MIley, Lily and the Doctor breathed sighs of relief and even some laughter.

"Oh man!" Lily said between laughs. "That was fun."

"Says you." Miley said. "I hope you don't ask if we can go again."

"I don't think so." The Doctor said. "We just have to stay here until the vortex stablizes. Shouldn't take too long."

"How long is not too long?" Miley asked knowing the Doctor had a different way of seeing time as she did. "Don't worry Miley. It's not like you're going to be stuck here until your sixty. Wherever here is."

"You mean you don't know where we are?" Lily asked.

"Well we did come out of the vortex pretty rough. We could have been deposited anywhere. Also I had no idea there was an unstable time pocket here. That warrants investigation." The Doctor got up to head to the TARDIS door as Miley and Lily followed. They needed the Doctor to get back to their home.

When they stepped out they found themselves in some sort of city square. The architecture had a certain elegance to it that made the girls VERY aware that they were nowhere on Earth.

"Hmmmm. Celestros." The Doctor said. "Lost art period by the looks of it. Great. Just in time for the festival."

"Festival?" Miley asked confused.

"Yes. On Celestros, once every novayahren, measure of a year to the Celestrians, artists and scholars come to the site of the remains of the Crystal Spires of Celestial Music to tell stories, sing songs, show off sculpture and paintings, all items that could well be forgotten on many planets. They come here to have one last chance of rememberance, all in honor of its natural wonder."

"Natural wonder?" Lily asked.

"Celestial music?" added Miley who was clearly intrigued. The Doctor continued his story.

"Celestros was home of the crystal spires. Crystal shafts connected to the core of the planet. Wind came through the shafts by way of underground caverns and through the shafts sending out harmonious melodies."

"Whoa! Crystals that play music?" Miley asked intrigued.

"They did, until they were destroyed in a war." The Doctor said the sentence in a sad tone, as if he knew the war in which the spires were lost. "They will eventually grow back, but for generations people of Celestros will be without the music of the crystal spires. Hense the festivals to remember the music that was lost, as well as all other art.

"Can we go to this festival Doctor?" Miley asked. "Please?" Lily also joined in. "Please, please, please, please, please?"

"Oh okay." The Doctor said as he led the girls toward Festival Square. "I swear Susan was nowhere near as much trouble."

Miley and Lily followed the Doctor, but both asked themselves 'Who's Susan?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside a remote laboratory on a neighboring moon a scientist was working feverishly on a major project. A project he hoped would bring prosperity back to his people. As well as a national treasure.

Xandor, professor of temporal physics, remembered hearing the stories of the Crystal Spires and the music they played. In his mind he imagined how the music must have sounded from the grand structures they were back in the day. Harmonious melodies that resonated from the winds that vibrated from the crystals. Melodies that could soothe the most troubled of souls.

And Xandor felt his soul was very troubled.

In his mind he remembered times of his life when he was surrounded by the most petty of people. People that only cared about themselves instead of the good of the universe. That knocked down individuals to please their own egos. Many a time Xandor felt himself on the receiving end of such stings. This called for him to research stories of the past. Histories of his world and many others.

It was there that he came across the stories of the Crystal Spires of Celestial Music, and the music they played. Xandor immediately fell in love with that story.

For many years he longed to hear at least one tune from the spires before he passed on from his mortal coil. It disappointed him that he would never get the chance.

Or so he thought.

From the Dalek invasion centuries ago some trinkets were left behind. One of which was a set of plans to an alien device. One that could pluck people and treasures from their personal timelines and bring them to their reality that the operator was part of.

This device was called a Timescoop. A forbidden device once used by the species known as the Time Lords of Gallifrey.

Xandor did not know how the Daleks came into possession of such a device, nor did he care to know. In the device he saw a means to an end. A way to accomplish his dream of resurrecting the spires. To hear the music that was lost.

Now he was ready. He had deciphered the plans in order to build a version of his own. Now he had a prototype ready for use, and he was about to test it at the point in time where the spires were destroyed.

"Excellent." The Celestrian Scientist Xandor said. "Soon we will not have to wait hundreds of years for the spires to return. We shall have the spires now."

So eager to accomplish his plan was Xandor that he failed to take into account the need for testing, or timeline navigation. This eagerness would cost him, and the lives of many others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the main planet however Miley, Lily and the Doctor were taking part in everything the Celestrian Celebration had to offer. Miley caught sight of a dance troupe performing a mysterious dance she had never seen before, done by a species of alien that she had never seen before. As she watched she found herself caught up in the dance and the story it tried to tell through the dancers.

For a moment Miley wondered what all they could do at a Hannah Montana concert. When the number was over Miley went and introduced herself and struck a rapport with one of the dancers.

"I am glad you liked our dance human." The dancer said.

"Uhhh yeah." Miley said. "I do wonder though what all were you trying to accomplish there?"

"The dance is a story." the dancer said. "It tells of the starsinger that came from a lost world whose music is said to bring life to the most desolate of places."

"That sounds kind of cool." Miley said. The dancer nodded as she looked out sadly. "It is sad that others do not think so."

"What makes you say that?" Miley asked. The dancer explained. "The festival is losing its attendance. People do not come as they once have. And even those that do find they have heard much of what we say and do somewhere else before."

"Lack of originality?"

"Lack of something." The dancer said. "It is just heartbreaking."

"I'm sorry." Miley said. "I know what it's like trying to think of something totally unique, and avoiding trying to keep something from sounding copied."

"Now it just seems like everyone copies off of someone else." The dancer said. "I appreciate the conversation…."

"Miley. Miley Stewart."

"I am Lillandra, Dancer of the Fifth Circle of my world." Miley and Lillandra shook hands and then Miley went to find Lily.

Lily was looking at a puppet show put on by a race of colonists that told the story of an exodus from a dying world. A story where members of a civilization banded together to celebrate peace with a long hated enemy, only for that peace to be a lie and their civilization destroyed by a sneak attack. That civilization took to the stars to find a lost colony pursued by their hated enemy, and the being that betrayed them.

Lily was drawn into the story, but what was amazing was that she was able to understand everything being told. Miley thought the same as she thought of Lillandra and how the dance was being described. Miley sat with Lily and the Doctor who was by Lily's side.

"Whoa Miley this is so cool." Lily said.

"Yeah, but why is everyone speaking English?" Miley asked.

"Oh that's the TARDIS." The Doctor explained. "It translates alien languages. It enters your brain and translates the words into something it understands. In your cases that's English."

"You mean it gets inside my head?" Lily asked.

"In a good way." The Doctor explained. "And trust me I know what you're thinking. 'That machine got inside my head without permission..' Well let me tell you, it won't violate any of your most important innermost thoughts. That's considered a grand violation of any TARDIS."

"You talk as if the TARDIS is alive." Miley said.

"Oh but it is. In a sense. Well I better check to see if the vortex is stabilized yet. Enjoy the festival." The Doctor went off on his own when a vendor came forth and offered Miley and Lily a flier.

"Come to the spire ruins for a day of remembrance." The vendor said. Miley and Lily took the flier and decided to give it a looksee. "Thank you young humans. You won't be disappointed." The vendor then left as Lily added "If I hear someone call me 'human' again I'll…."

"Well that's what we are right? Human?" Miley said. Lily nodded and then turned with Miley as they decided to do more celebrating at the festival.

The girls listened to the different dances and songs of so many worlds. There were even some vendors selling different types of snacks that were said to be the envy of many worlds. Miley and Lily tried more than a few of them, and hoped the exercise they were doing would shed unwanted pounds.

After the first few hours of festivities Miley and Lily lay on the ground eating something that looked like cotton candy. Staring up at the night sky, looking under alien stars.

"Wow!" Lily said looking up at what looked like a purple sky adorned with clouds. "Now this sky is a sight."

"Yeah." Miley said looking up as well, letting the reality of her situation sink in. Here she was on another planet, in a different time zone, with an alien as her guide. At least her best friend was with her.

Still Miley couldn't deny the thrill of the adventure she was having. She thought this beat any of the road trips she took as Hannah Montana. And to be on Celestros, it seemed like a whole new world opened up for her.

"This is the life. Hold on tight." Miley started to sing.

"And this is the dream. It's all I need." Lily sang following up. Both girls then sang together.

"You never know where you'll find it. And I'm gonna take my time, yeah. I'm still getting it right."

"This is the life." A voice sang from behind. Miley and Lily tuned and saw that it was the Doctor. "Hmmmm. Nice song. Heard it a few times."

Miley then asked "You've heard of Hannah Montana?" wondering how much the Time Lord knew of her.

"Hannah Montana? Hmmmmm. There was some mention of her. Pop music singer. 21st Century. During pop music boom. No, not much." Miley looked at the Doctor wide eyed.

"You mean you've never heard of Hannah Montana?" Miley soon found herself scared wondering if she would leave behind any kind of legacy for the future.

"Well it's not that I've heard of her, it's just….pop music studies of other planets was considered an academy elective. And it wasn't an elective that had a strong following." The Doctor explained. Miley then asked "What school did you go to?"

"Prydonian Academy." The Doctor explained. "It was the academy of the chapter I was part of."

"Chapter?" Lily asked. "What were you born from? A book?"

"No." the Doctor explained. "My people were born from genetic looms. DNA codes spun together to create a new person." Lily looked at the Doctor like "Whoa." But Miley picked up on another word the Doctor used. "Were?"

"What?" the Doctor asked.

"You said 'were'. That your people 'were' born from genetic looms."

"Ah well. That's another story I suppose. We still have a ways to wait before the vortex stabilizes again. I suppose I'd better see some more festivities for myself." The Doctor then got back up and Miley and Lily looked at the Doctor leaving.

"Doctor, wait." Miley asked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No." the Doctor said. "It's just that…the topic of my home planet is something I'd rather not discuss right now."

"Why not?" Miley asked. "What's wrong with your home planet?"

"Nothing's wrong with it. It's just…can't we focus on the here and now?"

"But Doctor." Miley asked. The Doctor then turned and gave Miley a look that froze her in place. "Look Miley. This is who I am. I'm the Doctor. I went to school at Prydonian Academy. I know about time and space. I don't know about pop music. That's who I am so there." The Doctor then turned and stormed off.

"Way to go Miley" Lily said. "Never argue with the designated driver."

Miley sat back down on the ground wondering if she hadn't made a mistake asking about the Doctor's background. He was the only way for her and Lily to get home.

But could she blame herself for being curious?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his outpost on the Celestrian moon Xandor aimed the Timescoop at the destination he sought. Setting the special co-ordinates for the site of the spires he then set the co-ordinates for the point in time he sought as well. The era where the spires were last known to be.

He set the countdown for two hours. The people at the celebration would get a wonderful surprise as a great treasure was returned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After an hour Miley and Lily caught up to the Doctor and Miley apologized if she thought that she was getting too close to something. "No, the Doctor said. "Nothing that hadn't happened long ago. Well, shall we go to see what other trouble we can get into?" Both girls agreed and decided to take the invitation of the vendor that gave them the flier to the Crystal Spires of Celestial Music."

"Sounds good to me." The Doctor said. "I know the way. Let's go." Miley and Lily followed the Doctor's lead.

The Doctor, Miley and Lily came to the sight of the Crystal Spires From a distance Miley saw that the spires must have been a tremendous sight to behold once upon a time. Lily also had that same look. The Doctor looked on as if saddened by the sight he saw. Another beauty of the universe taken away.

An attendant came forth and asked if the three travelers had a ticket of any kind. The Doctor pulled out a billfold that looked to Miley and Lily that it was a blank piece of paper. But the Doctor said it was a pass. "Yes this is my invitation. The Doctor plus two. These two girls are my plus twos."

The attendant looked at the paper and nodded. "Take your seat." The three made their way to their seat location as Miley then decided to ask another question, hoping the Doctor would not take her head off. "Doctor what is that? It looked like it was blank paper."

"Ah." The Doctor said fingering the billfold. "Psychic paper. It makes the person reading it believe what they see. He thought I had a pass so he treated us like we did."

"Whoa!" Lily said. "That could beat the pants off any fake id."

"Don't think I haven't used it for that purpose." The Doctor said smiling. They soon made their way to the site and found spots on the ground to sit. "Wait. We have to sit on the ground?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." The Doctor said. "Principle is the same as hearing campfire stories. Everyone tells their story, does their sonnet, dance, whatever. They tell of something that is lost or forgotten, just as the spires were. The purpose of these entertainments is to generate remembrance. If not for the event, then for the story itself."

"Like remembering Hannah Montana?" Miley asked. Lily shot Miley a look as the name 'Hannah Montana' seemed to pass over the Doctor's mind. He was more focused on the entertainments to come. Sighing Miley turned back to the stage as Lily watched as well.

Miley and Lily sat and watched as the first storyteller took to the stage. He told the story of a mighty alliance on the rise led by what was perceived to be a kind and understanding leader. But then the empire was attacked and the leader betrayed them to the invading army. The purpose of that story was to remember what the fledging empire meant before it had its dreams stolen from them by less honorable men.

Next up was a dance performed by members of a troupe that explored by a lost civilization from Vorath 4. It was said to be a dance of life and of joy. Miley smiled taken in by the movement and wondered if that was perhaps a dance that she herself could do if she ever came back to Earth.

The next up were a race of blue skinned aliens that reminded Miley and Lily of the band called Blue Man group, especially their instruments. They played something called the Celestial Harmony. Which was said to be a song sung by gods of a previous universe before they ascended to a higher plane. Miley found herself liking the song and noticed crowd reaction. It seemed like there was only a few interested in the performances. Performances all three time travelers were enjoying.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Lily asked. "The crowd doesn't seem to be into the show."

"Tragedy of life I suppose." The Doctor said. "You see, people here take time to hear these stories. And they want to take them to heart. But eventually they have to get back to their real lives, and soon these stories become little more than an afterthought."

Miley then looked at the shattered ruins of the spires. They looked like crystal shards scattered everywhere. Some even rolled away from the main site. "Doctor. How long will it take for the crystals to grow back?"

"Still a long time." The Doctor said. "A good two millennia going by your time. Two millenia where they will not hear the music that came from the crystals."

"2000 years?" Miley asked. Lily also found herself to be stunned by the answer.

"Pretty much so yeah." The Doctor said. Miley sighed as she thought of how long a time that would have been before turning her attention back to the show.

Lily also turned her attention back to the show when she noticed something on the floor. It looked like a crystal of some kind. Lily even wondered if it was part of one of the shards.

Lily picked up the small crystal. It looked like a small tube, almost flute like. She wondered if perhaps she could play the makeshift flute when something struck the site of the spires from out of the sky.

Energy enveloped the site as something started to appear. Rocks taking form and shape stretching high into the sky. When the energy shut down everyone was in awe of what was before them.

The crystal spires stood again. The majestic towers glistening in the alien sunlight shining over everyone in attendance, glistening with reflected light on them. From the openings up above came the music that lay long dormant from the wind tunnels. Breezes crossing one another generating the harmonies that were long dormant.

Almost everyone was in awe of the beautiful spires, and the music that followed. Even Miley and Lily were captivated.

The Doctor however was not captivated. He looked on in abject horror.

"No. This is wrong." The Doctor said.

"What are you talking about Doctor?" Miley asked. "The spires are back. But where did they come from?"

"The past. Some fool plucked them out of the past before they were supposed to be destroyed."

"And the problem with that is?" Lily asked.

"Time was damaged in the process. Someone will definitely come to sterilize the wound." The wide eyed look in the Doctor's eyes reflected the horror he knew would come. Soon Miley and Lily would feel the same horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From his observation dome Xandor looked at the sight of the resurrected spires. He smiled as he heard their music from the intercom. He had accomplished his dream. The spires were back.

"Everything is right. Everything is fine." Xandor said with a contentment he hadn't felt in years. He could imagine how everyone was listening to the music below and falling in love with it. Just as he had fallen in love with the dream of bringing them back.

He decided he had to go and listen for himself. He made ready to head down via transmit beam when he heard something that made him stop in his tracks. Screams.

Turning back he saw the viewer and groups of monsters started to appear. They attacked everyone in their path seemingly eating them and leaving no traces behind. Never had Xandor seen such a horror.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

What was once a time of joy turned into a time of fear as people ran from the monsters that appeared in their sky. Monsters that looked like a cross between giant bugs and the grim reaper. Miley and Lily looked up horrified at what they saw not wanting to know what these creatures were.

The Doctor looked up at the wraith like monsters that came from the site of the spires. They attacked everyone they came in contact with. The Doctor knew what they purpose was here.

Time was wounded. They were here to sterilize it.

"Quickly we have to get back to the TARDIS!!" the Doctor said. Miley and Lily decided not to question the request. Especially since they just saw one of the creatures attack a dancer pleading for her life. As they ran the Doctor pleaded to himself "Please be there! Please be there!"

They came to the Police Box which was the TARDIS and the Doctor took out the key. Opening the lock he smiled as he saw the interior was still there, unlike the last time he saw the wraiths and the interior of the TARDIS was gone. Not wanting to think anymore of the past the Doctor shoved Miley and Lily inside and shut the door, just as one of the creatures was about to strike.

Inside the TARDIS a bell was sounding. It was like a gonging sound. "What's that sound?" Miley asked wondering what it meant.

The Doctor quickly explained. "That's the TARDIS Cloister Bell. It's a sign that the TARDIS is in great danger."

"What are you saying?" Lily asked. "We're safe in here right? You once said the hordes of Ghengis Khan couldn't get through that door."

"Those aren't the hordes of Ghenghis Khan." The Doctor said. "Those are Time Wraiths."

"Time Wraiths?" Miley and Lily asked in unison.

"Time wraiths." The Doctor said as if confirming. "Thanks to whoever decided to do his little chronal resurrection time has been damaged. These creatures are here to 'sterilize the wound'."

"Sterilize the wound?" Miley asked not liking where this was leading.

"And everyone in it." The Doctor said. "Including us."

Miley and Lily tried to process the information the Doctor gave when Miley saw that dancer get eaten by the Time Wraith. She had a feeling that was how the Time Wraiths sterilized the wound, and didn't want to be sterilized herself. "What do we do now?" Miley asked.

"Find our little saboteur and shut them down." the Doctor said as he was triangulating where the beam came from that restored the crystal spires. "They have to be using the unstable vortex to accomplish this. Got it."

The Doctor went to the console and flipped some switches. "Lily hold that lever. This is going to be tricky." Lily held down the lever the Doctor wanted and the TARDIS lifted off into the sky heading to where the source of the problem was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS arrived in the laboratory of Xandor, and all three exited the time machine. "Oh man I don't know what's worse." Miley said. "The Time Vortex or traveling through space in that thing."

"Walk it off Miley." The Doctor said. Miley just looked at the Doctor and rolled her eyes before she asked "So where is this mad genius?"

"Hello Doctor." A voice said at the end of the hallway. The Doctor turned and saw an old Celestrian. "How do you know who I am?" the Doctor asked.

"Most everyone knows of the stories of the Doctor, and the deeds you have accomplished throughout the universe." Xandor said."My name is Xandor. Professor of Chronal physics at the Celestrian University. I had hoped that you would come." Xandor offered his hand out to the Doctor but the Doctor did not take it. He looked dead in Xandor's eye continuing the conversation.

"Why? So I could stop you?" the Doctor asked. Xandor responded with "No. To marvel at all I had accomplished. I have restored that which was needlessly destroyed."

"Do you know what this resurrection will cost the universe?" the Doctor asked. "Time is just not something that you can tamper with. The risks are too great. They are happening on your planet now."

"Not if I used a device from your own people." Xandor stepped away and unveiled the device. Miley and Lily looked on in awe. The Doctor looked on in horror knowing exactly what this device was.

"Can't be." The Doctor said. "This technology was destroyed. Lost."

"No Doctor." Xandor said. "It's real. It's here. A legacy from your own people. A creation of theirs."

"A timescoop?" The Doctor asked. "Do you truly think this insane plan will work?"

"And what do you think will happen if it doesn't?" Xandor asked. "Chaos is erupting all over the cosmos. Everything that is good is being stamped out in favor of chaos. Beacons of light, love and hope are being desecrated in favor of monuments to sin and vice. Proud people are turning to debauchery when they once embraced honor. Civilizations destroyed due to the agenda of a few."

"That's always been the way Xandor." The Doctor said. "The light getting stamped out in favor of the darkness. Yet there is always those that seek to stop it."

"What do you think I'm trying to do?" Xandor asked pleadingly. "Yes there has been darkness, but not to the level the universe is experiencing. People need hope. They need joy. They need light to illuminate their lives. Can you say that you would not do the same?"

"You are not practiced in the ways of time!" the Doctor stated. "You don't know the directions and pathways time can take. You are playing with forces you can't hope to understand."

"But you do. You know the risks. Better than anyone." Xandor said. "Help me with this. And maybe I can help you with your own resurrection." Miley and Lily looked on at the Doctor and saw a scowl cross his face. They wondered what was behind it when Xandor pressed forward.

"I know Doctor. How lonely you must be. How you would love to have your own home back. Your family back. Can you not say that your own people would not want it this way? Think Doctor. You could restore what was lost. Your own people. The Time Lords. Reborn."

The Doctor seemed frozen when Miley touched the Doctor's coat. "Doctor. I don't pretend to know what's going on. But what I do know is this. Because of this guy there are monsters eating people down on that planet. A planet where people were celebrating. He says he's bringing back something good. He's not. He's destroying something good."

Lily then spoke. "I heard the music of the spires. Yes it's beautiful, but to bring it back now would be at the expense of those that were at the celebration. People are dying now, all because some guy wanted a monument back. Did anyone else ask if they wanted it back? No. He just decided he knew better than everyone, and he was going to bring it back on his own."

Miley then looked at the Doctor dead in the eye. "There's nothing I wouldn't do to have my mother back, but I know I can't have that. Just as this guy can't have his spires back. I miss mom, and I'm sure you're missing your family. But this guy is wrecking everything to have the spires back."

The Doctor then nodded hearing Miley and Lily's words. He then turned to Xandor and said "No."

"No?" Xandor asked confused.

"I know what you are going through." The Doctor said. "There were times when I'd want to shake hands with the devil to get back all I'd lost. And once I almost did. But the universe has to move forward. Everything has its time. Everything dies. It's not fair. But in that unfairness comes the fairness that none of us are exempt from that truth. The unfair thing is when that time comes. For some it's so soon, and for others it is so late."

"You can't have the spires back. They must go back to the past where they belong." The Doctor made his way to the Timescoop control to shut the device down. Xandor heard the words and shook his head "No! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

Xandor then lunged at Miley, whom he blamed for turning the Doctor from him. The Doctor moved from the console pushing Miley out of the way as he held out his leg tripping Xandor sending him down into a shaft nearby. Quickly the Doctor, Miley and Lily went to the main console where the Doctor flipped some switches trying to get the scoop to shut down.

"Lily. When I say so I want you to pull down on that lever. Don't let up until I say when. Miley help her." Both girls nodded as they held the lever ready to follow what the Doctor was going to do. "All right NOW!!!"

The girls held the lever down as the Doctor input a set of commands. At the spires site the time vortex seemed to pull the spires back in, as well as the Time Wraiths. All the Wraiths tried to fight back but the power of the vortex was too strong.

Miley and Lily held the lever down with all their strength. The Doctor even added some of his by pressing down on the lever with one hand and working his calculations with the other. For the final touch he pulled out a device that emanated a noise that caused the device to operate better.

The Doctor smiled as the device, which he explained was a sonic screwdriver, had the desired effect. He watched as all the Wraiths were sucked back into the vortex and then the vortex was sealed.

"All right let up." The Doctor said. As he, Miley and Lily let go of the lever. The Vortex was sealed with the Wraiths on the other end.

Nothing remained.

The Doctor then input another series of commands and then told the girls to head back to the TARDIS. Once they were all in the time machine dematerialized leaving Xandor's base.

The base soon crumpled in on itself like paper being crushed. It then exploded in a flash of light sealing off another critical point in the time stream.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Back on Celestros the Doctor, Miley and Lily looked on as people came out of hiding and saw to one another. Everyone seemed to be taking care of each other and tending to one another. This made the three travelers happy.

"Xandor was wrong." The Doctor said. "The good of the universe is still out there. You just have to know where to find it is all." Miley and Lily all agreed to that.

Miley, Lily and the Doctor then looked at the spot where the spires once stood. All three sad that the miracle of their return did not happen.

"It's so sad." Miley said. "So many generations will never be able to hear the songs the spires created."

"Someday a generation will." The Doctor said. "And they shall marvel at the wonder such music creates. Until then the Celestrian festivals will continue. Honoring all that was lost and forgotten. Ensuring that their memories will flourish if only for one more moment in time."

"Still." Lily said. "I wish we could do something for them to remember this visit here." Then Lily reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the crystal piece she had picked up from the celebration before. Lily then had an idea as she blew into the crystal like it was a flute.

She played a melody that Miley knew, that was shared between her and her father, but taught to Lily as a gesture of friendship. The melody drew attention of the crowd that listened not knowing what to make of the song, or the crude instrument used to play it on. An instrument that seemed to come from the ruins of a destroyed wonder.

And as Lily played the melody Miley sang the song.

_I didn't want to listen to what you were saying_

_I thought that I knew all I need to know_

_I didn't realize that somewhere inside me_

_I knew you were right but I couldn't say so_

_I can take care of myself_

_You taught me that_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believing_

_There is no question that's a lesson I learned from you._

Miley then made ready to sing the part that her father usually sang, but then much to her surprise the Doctor stepped in and sang the melody. Miley looked on and wondered how the Doctor knew that song, and yet not know who Hannah Montana was.

_We always don't agree on what is the best way_

_To get to the place that we're going from here_

_But I can really trust you and give you the distance_

_To make your decision without any fear_

_I'm grateful for all of the times_

_You opened my eyes. _

Miley tabled the question as she continued to sing, just as Lily continued to play the makeshift flute.

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believing_

_There is no question that's a lesson I learned from you._

_You taught me to stand on my own and I thank you for that_

_It saved me, it made me_

_And now that I'm looking back I can say_

_I learned from you that I do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believing_

_There is no question that's a lesson I learned from you._

The crowd, which was once in fear, listened to the song and applauded. They were happy to hear the melody of the Crystal Spires again, even though not in the way that was intended.

"Nice job there Lily." The Doctor said fingering the instrument Lily used. "I had something like this once."

"What happened to it?" Lily asked. "The instrument?" The Doctor just shrugged and said "It's around somewhere. An old recorder."

_A recorder? I haven't had one of those since kindergarten. _Lily thought. "Doctor?" Miley asked. "Were the spires the wonder Xandor said they were?"

"And then some." The Doctor said. "I can sympathize with Xandor's wish to recreate the spires, but the cost of his recreation efforts would have doomed the universe. So much would have been destroyed so one thing could be restored."

As the Doctor continued to speak the embers of another idea entered Lily's mind. She just needed some conformation to see if it could come to pass. Lily then asked "Doctor what year is it? Earthwise I mean."

"Oh I'd say. Late 43rd Century. Why?"

"And the Celestrian celebration is about things that are forgotten right?" The Doctor nodded at Miley's question wondering where she was going with this. Lily however brought the question to the foreground.

"Miley, do you think maybe Hannah Montana could do a performance here on Celestros?" Miley thought about the idea and smiled at the thought "Yeah I'm sure Hannah could turn up here."

"Hannah Montana?" the Doctor asked. "What would Hannah Montana be doing on Celestros?"

Miley's smile grew wider as she asked "Doctor, do you want to know a secret?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the TARDIS the Doctor was amazed by what he had heard, or at least seemed to be.

"Oh wow! I can't believe it! Hannah Montana in my TARDIS. This is something." Miley and Lily rolled their eyes at the Doctor's dramatics wondering if he was generous in his praise or just hamming it up. Before they could ask the Doctor turned and had an idea.

"Well if Hannah Montana is going to appear on Celestros then she'll need a spankin wardrobe." Miley and Lily looked at the Doctor curiously. "Spankin?"

"Too last year?" the Doctor asked. "And people wonder why I don't get into pop culture. Anyway. There's a wardrobe down there, first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on the left. Hurry up."

Miley and Lily raced to the Doctor's wardrobe closet to find something that could work as Hannahwear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the TARDIS wardrobe Miley and Lily were looking through an assortment of clothes hoping to find something that could be used as makeshift Hannah wear. Miley found she had more of a selection than she initially bargained for

"Oh yeah." Miley said. "This is much bigger than my closet." Miley said as she finally found something she liked. Not that there wasn't other things she didn't like, but this first outfit screamed out to her 'Wear me'. At least in Miley's mind.

Miley looked at every crease and curve in the outfit. It was a brown jacket with buckles on the front and shoulderpads. With it was a tie dye t-shirt adorned by blue jeans and a pair of western boots. Miley also found some jewelry to accessorize, one of which was a necklace of Telosian diamonds, and Miley had a complete Hannah ensemble for her first performance on an alien world.

When she tried it on, and it fit, Miley was happy. She then turned to Lily who was able to open up the cabinet full of wigs and found a blonde one Miley could use as Hannah. She also found something else, and couldn't believe it. "Miley what do you think of this?"

Miley smiled as she said "We'll ask the Doctor later. Right now we need to get a band together, and I know just who to get."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the disturbance subsided life at the celebration was returning to normal. People were resuming attending specific functions looking forward to the performance at the main stage.

The Celestrian celebration had a main stage where their best performers could perform their greatest works. Thanks to the song Miley, Lily and the Doctor played they had the honor of taking the main stage to show their best act.

That act was about to debut as the Doctor handled the introductions.

"Ladies, gentlebeings, and species from all around the cosmos." The Doctor said. "I bring to you one of the most popular singers from the planet Earth. Making her cross time interstellar debut-HANNAH MONTANA!!!"

From the stage came the dancers from the memorial celebration followed by music from the blue skinned aliens. They played the music Miley provided for them and from the top of the stage Hannah Montana stood ready to perform like she had many times before. Only this time Hannah was performing for the first time on an alien world.

The song was called 'Nobody's Perfect.'

_Everybody makes mistakes_

_Everybody has those days_

_Everybody makes mistakes_

_Everybody has those days_

_Everybody knows what…what I'm talkin' 'bout_

_Everybody gets that way_

_Sometimes I'm in a jam_

_And I've gotts make a plan_

_It might be crazy_

_I do it anyway_

_No way to know for sure_

_I figure out a cure_

_I'm patchin' up the holes_

_But then it overflows_

_If I'm not doin' too well_

_Why be so hard on myself_

_Nobody's perfect…I gotta work it_

_Again and again till I get it right_

_Nobody's perfect…ya live and ya learn it_

_And if I mess it up sometimes, hey_

_Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I work a scheme_

_But then it flips on me_

_Doesn't turn out how I planned_

_Get stuck in quick sand_

_But no problem can't be solved_

_Once I get involved_

_I try to be delicate_

_Then crash right into it_

_But my intentions are good_

_Sometimes just misunderstood_

_Nobody's perfect…I gotta work it_

_Again and again till I get it right_

_Nobody's perfect…ya live and ya learn it_

_And if I mess it up sometimes, oh_

_Nobody's perfect…I gotta work it_

_I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's perfect_

_Sometimes I fix things up_

_And they fall apart again_

_Nobody's perfect_

_I might mix things up_

_But I always get it right in the end_

_You know I do_

_Next time you feel like it's one of those days_

_When you just can't seem to win_

_If things don't turn out the way you planned_

_Figure something else out, don't stay down, try again_

_Everybody makes mistakes_

_Everybody has those days_

_Everybody knows what…what I'm talking' 'bout_

_Everybody gets that way_

_Nobody's perfect…I gotta work it_

_Again and again till I get it right_

_Nobody's perfect…ya live and you learn it_

_And if I mess it up sometimes, oh_

_Nobody's perfect…I gotta work it_

_I know in time I'll find a way_

_Nobody's perfect…ya live and ya learn it_

_Cause everybody makes mistakes, hey_

_Nobody's perfect…nobody's perfect…no, no_

_Nobody's perfect_

The crowd erupted in applause as they cheered for Hannah Montana. It was as if a long forgotten memory was reawakened and they praised that it had returned. The curtain then closed and the Doctor and Lily, in her Lola garb (a purple wig and silver dress), congratulated her.

"Miley that was beautiful." The Doctor said. Miley smiled herself as she then held up the Hannah Montana CD she found in the Doctor's wardrobe. "You've heard of me haven't you Doctor?"

"Oh all right." The Doctor said waving his hands in the air. "Yes I have heard of you. I mean 900 years of phone box travel and you do pick up a few things."

"Wait. 900 years?" Miley asked.

"That's my age. Well give or take a century or two." The Doctor said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Lily asked.

"Because" the Doctor said as he tried his best to explain. "There are parts of your future I can't reveal. Such information could lead to changes in your present and your life may go a certain way it wasn't meant to take. I could change your entire destiny by revealing even the littlest tidbit.

"I do know this though. There will come a time girls when you and I will part ways. I don't know when that will be, or how it will happen, but I know it will. And when it does I want to make sure your lives are as normal as they can be."

"Doctor after traveling with you I doubt anything could be normal." Lily said.

"You sure about that?" the Doctor asked as he went into the TARDIS and Miley and Lily followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley and Lily stepped out of the TARDIS to find themselves facing a city square on Earth where people were walking about going about their business. The Doctor standing behind them in the doorway taking in the scenery.

"You think it will last forever you know." The Doctor said. "But it doesn't. Soon all of it's gone. Trees, the Earth, memories, even the sky. Still we do all we can to preserve what we had lost." The Doctor walked over to a nearby riverbank and looked over as he said his next few words. Words that surprised Miley and Lily.

"My planet's gone. Destroyed like the crystal spires. So much culture and history. Wiped out, before their time."

Miley looked at the Doctor curiously. "What happened?" she couldn't help but ask. The Doctor answered in a somber tone.

"There was a war and we lost. Nothing left but rocks and dust."

Miley didn't know what to say to that. "I'm sorry." Was all she could say.

"So am I." Lily said. "Are you all right?"

The Doctor just turned and smiled. "I'm a Time Lord. The last of the Time Lords. Some days are just better than others."

Lily then asked "Do you ever you know….feel lonely?"

"Not always." The Doctor said. "I meet a few souls that ease the loneliness a little." Miley smiled as she knew what the Doctor meant. "Souls like us?"

"To name a few." The Doctor said. Lily then looked around and asked "Doctor where are we?"

"London. Picadilly Circus. I'd say mid 1990's. Mall's not far away."

"You hungry?" Lily asked. Miley said "Starved. You Doctor?"

"Famished." The Doctor replied. Soon the three travelers went to the mall to get something to eat. Although after a few minutes Miley wondered just how they were going to pay for their meal.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and flashed a smile. "The all purpose tool."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Great Britain 2007

Robbie Ray Stewart had to admit the green hills of England were a beautiful sight. He wouldn't compare them to his home state of Tennessee, but they were close in his mind. For a moment he allowed the sight to distract him before getting back to the business at hand.

Namely finding the person that was supposed to get in contact with this alien that had his daughter and her best friend with him. "How far away are we?" Robbie Ray asked the woman who was driving.

"Not far. We're almost there." The woman named Sarah Jane Smith said. Soon enough they came to an old house that looked like it could hold quite a few guests if anyone decided to throw a party. But that the owner would be too dignified to do.

"We're here." Sarah said as she put the car in park and got out. Robbie Ray followed and soon they both went up to the door where Sarah knocked.

Robbie Ray and Sarah waited as the door opened. "Hello Doris. Is Alistair in?"

"Right this way." Doris said as he led the two to a sitting room where an old man sat. He looked like he had put on some weight, but he kept a proud bearing. Surrounding him were photos and mementoes that made Robbie Ray think that the man before him was a soldier.

"Ahh Miss Smith. A wonder to see you again." The man said. Sarah smiled and said "And you Alistair."

The man whose name Robbie Ray made out to be 'Alistair' looked up at Robbie Ray and studied him. "And who might this young man be?"

"My name is Robbie Ray Stewart. I'm told you know of the alien that has my daughter, and that you might be able to get in contact with him." Robbie Ray said flat out. Alistair nodded admiring the directness Robbie Ray took. When he was younger Alistair had much of that directness himself.

"I know of him. And I wouldn't be so hostile if I were you. That 'alien' as you put him saved our planet more times than you can count." Alistair said.

"I think I have a right to be hostile as my daughter is with him, and my son has been taken by this 'Torchwood' group that wants him too. Both of my kids are in danger because of this man you call a friend." Alistair wasn't fazed by Robbie Ray's directness. In some ways he was happy to hear it. "And all you want to know is if I can contact him or not?" Alistair asked. Robbie Ray nodded.

"I did have a device that I could use if I needed to contact him. But it hasn't worked in ages. A transdimensional telegraph he called it." Robbie Ray then asked "You did? What happened to it?"

"It stopped working." Alistair said. "I never got around to having it fixed. Not that I knew of anyplace where I could take it."

"So there's no way?" Robbie Ray asked. Alistair said "I wouldn't say that." As he pulled out a cell phone with one number listed on it. The number was that of the Doctor. "He's an expert at jiggery pokery. And if there was a great emergency where I was called back into service again and needed help he was just a phone call away. Just don't ask about the bill."

Robbie Ray took the phone and looked at Sarah. He then turned to Alistair and asked "What is your name? Alistair smiled as he answered Robbie Ray's question.

"My name is Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Retired Brigadier General of the British Army and former Commander of U.N.I.T. Short for United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Now what is this about Torchwood?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torchwood

Inside Torchwood Tower Batterson was talking to his aide wondering how progress was being made on their 'guest' Jackson Rod Stewart. The aide replied "Billie is making strides, but our guest is being difficult."

"Difficult?" Batterson asked.

"To be honest sir I can't tell if he is strong willed or thick headed. He seems to want markers so he can draw a face on his chest and talk through his belly button. As well as a few other mundane requests. His education will take a while." The aide replied. Batterson nodded.

"Regardless we proceed with the plan. What news do you have of our latest recruitment?"

"She has been spotted. She is in a town called Pickford, and has been said to have been in contact with time travelers from the year 2121. We'll be ready for pick up within the hour." The aide set a file on Batterson's desk. He smiled as he read the name of the new 'recruit' he wanted to bring into Torchwood.

'Teslow, Keely'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on Celestros the celebration was winding down. Everyone made ready to leave and head back to their own lives. Their own worlds.

For a brief moment people heard the music of the spires. And thanks to the Doctor and Hannah Montana they came away with another set of music as well. Music they would never forget.

But that was not the only thing to come from the experience.

In the shadows was a being. Once it was human, now he was a mutated shell of his former self. Driven by a madness as well as a genius that he passed onto his creations. Creations that caused great death and strife in the cosmos.

Those creatures were called Daleks. And this being was their creator. The Kaled scientist known as Davros.

Davros did not know how he had survived the Time War. All he knew was that he had survived. And from his survival will come a new beginning.

A new race of Daleks. A new race that will venture out into the universe and destroy all that crosses their path.

And more importantly the new race of Daleks will exterminate the Doctor.

Davros smiled at the thought of that particular moment.

_Author's note: Well finally here's another part of the story 'Where is Hannah Montana'. Sorry it took so long. I had a previous version all prepared, but the data got corrupted and I had to start all over again (I hate when that happens). Well at any rate this story speaks of Hannah's first concert away from Earth, and away from her own time. Relax, I won't have her doing concerts only. There will be other stuff for Miley and Lily to do._

_Also I am starting the process of bringing other Disney characters into this story. I already mentioned Keely, and next story will involve her 'recruitment' into Torchwood. And don't be surprised if Phil Diffy shows up at some point either. Also a few others may appear. As mentioned I want to bring in Zack and Cody, and I have an idea involving Raven Baxter too._

_At any rate review and enjoy._


	5. Chapter 5

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 5**

**Time and Again**

Travelling through the time vortex the Diffy family was driving as if they didn't have a care in the time stream. Lloyd Diffy was at the wheel humming a merry tune to himself, much to the chagrin of his wife Barb, the family caveman Curtis, and their two kids Phil and Pim.

"In the stream again. I can't wait to get in the stream again." Lloyd sang. Pim however had enough of her father's singing and said "Dad can you please stop. It's bad enough I had to hear that pre-century drek in the 21st Century. I don't need to hear you parody it now."

"Oh lighten up Pim. Soon we'll be back in our own time. You'll be in your own bed, and see all your old friends." Lloyd said encouragingly. Curtis however added, perhaps sarcastically "Pim have friends?"

"Yeah Curtis. I say the same thing." Phil said. Pim shot her brother an evil glare but knew the insult only came half hearted. His mind was still on the 21st Century, or rather SOMEONE from the 21st Century.

It didn't seem too long ago that Phil and Keely Teslow had become an official couple that the Diffy Time Machine was back up and running and the family had to return leaving Keely behind. Phil tried to picture what would happen to Keely when they arrived in 2121, if she was even still alive.

_No. Don't think that. They may have worked on cryogenics back then. She could have frozen herself._ Phil tried to hold onto hope that he would see Keely again, or at least know what happened to her, and if she was happy. Barb tried to console her son as best she could saying that they would see Keely again. Somehow.

The reverie was shattered when Lloyd swerved out of the way of a passing object. It was spinning around traveling through the vortex in a haphazard manner going down the vortex at incredible speed. To the Diffys it looked something like a blue phone booth that was considered a history footnote to kids in school

Lloyd shouted to the blue box as it passed by "Hey watch where you're going buddy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board the TARDIS the Doctor tried to correct the dimensional controls trying to keep the TARDIS from keeping its bearings. Miley and Lily holding on for dear life. Lily enjoyed the ride. Miley not so much.

"Bloody Winnebago. When did he learn how to drive." The Doctor said as a statement more than a question. Lily held on enjoying the ride while Miley was busy trying to hold onto what she last ate.

The last few rides weren't so bad. They stopped at Rome where Miley and Lily had statues made of them, by Michaelangelo no less. Also they had their portrait painted in 18th Century London with a score of other girls. They had to leave however due to the Doctor upsetting the queen of England for some reason. No one knew why, not even the Doctor had an answer.

Now they were back in the vortex and the ride was rough again. Miley hoped that the Doctor would set down soon…SOMEWHERE. Even the Eye of Orion was sounding good right now. The Doctor however promised "Hang on girls. We'll be setting down soon." As he got more speed out of the old time machine.

What the three time travelers didn't know was that the phone the Doctor had on the console was jarred loose off its rest, and left dangling on the ground. If anyone wanted to call them while traveling, they couldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Great Britain, 2007

Robbie Ray listened to the busy signal of the number he was dialing. Apparently he found that the Doctor's number rang busy almost as much as his daughter's cell phone. Especially since he tried to call him twice already.

"Sweet nibbletts doesn't he ever get off the phone?" Robbie Ray said as he pressed the button to end the call. Sarah stood off to the side and said "Sweet nibbletts? I don't think I've heard that one before."

"Just something my family and I made up." Robbie Ray said. "We didn't like cursing at each other all the time so we kind of made up our own if you know what I mean." Sarah nodded as if glad Robbie Ray had done that. All too often she had heard so many four letter words coming out of so many young mouths, it was just heartbreaking.

"Still what do we do now?" Robbie Ray asked. "I mean we can't get the Doctor right now. That's painfully clear."

"Maybe not the Doctor." Alistair said. "But there are a few individuals I can call." Alistair then went to the phone and dialed another number. "Hello Yates? This is the Brigadier. Contact Benton and tell him to meet me at my house. We may have something up. And it involves the Doctor." After the call Alistair hung the phone up and then said "Now all we can do is wait until they arrive."

"Who are they?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Men that were under my U.N.I.T. command." Alistair said. "They also served with the Doctor and myself. Good men the both of them."

"I hope so." Robbie Ray said. Sarah looked at Robbie Ray and wondered if he was all right. Robbie Ray gave a sad smile and said "I'm just worried about my kids. Especially Jackson. Who knows what trouble he's getting into over at Torchwood."

"And who knows what they are up to now." Sarah added wondering what other plans the institute had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pickford, California U.S.A.

"And that concludes another morning broadcast of H.G. Wells Junior/Senior High School today. Good day." A young blonde haired girl named Keely Teslow said concluding another broadcast of the morning announcements.

"And clear." The video camera man said ending the morning broadcast. "Great job Keely."

"Thanks." Keely said smiling. Until another tech said "Best show since we lost Phil." That was when her smile faded. And the other tech got a hit on the head with cue cards as well as a saying of "Way to go dumball."

"Hey it ain't my fault the dude split. He had to go back to….Kansas or wherever." Keely just shook her head and said "Don't worry about it. Thanks for trying to cheer me up." Before leaving the room.

As she left she ran down the hall brushing the tears away. Principal Hackett saw her leave and asked "Miss Teslow are you all right?"

"I'm fine Principal Hackett. I just need some air." Keely continued to walk out as Hackett picked up his cell phone and said into it "She's coming your way. I take it we still have an agreement?"

"Yes Mr. Principal. Your services to Torchwood will be rewarded." Principal Hackett then ended the call and went back to his office wondering how he was going to spend the generous 'donation' Torchwood gave him, by giving them Keely Teslow.

He didn't know why the institute wanted Keely, but they assured him that it was a special group and they wanted Keely for their program. Hackett also mentioned Phil Diffy in passing saying that he was her best friend and that he up and left suddenly. He also mentioned that he thought the Diffys were hiding something and that he was getting close to them. Torchwood said nothing about the Diffys. Only that they were 'not a problem'.

Hackett continued on to his office hoping Torchwood would look after Keely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Keely left H.G. Wells Junior/Senior High School walking along the sidewalk. Alone for the first time.

She remembered so many times when she walked along with Phil. So long that they were friends, yet so short a time were they boyfriend and girlfriend. _Was it only just yesterday that I looked at the giggle and saw my future as a news reporter married to Phil? Or am I destined to be alone like the cat lady I saw the second time I saw it. Bloated. Lonely._

_No I won't give into that way of thinking. I will see Phil again. I have to. _Keely vowed that one day she would be with Phil again. _Even if I have to have myself frozen in carbonite or something_. For a moment she remembered the Wizard device Phil had, and how it could have changed someone or something into anything else. Keely wondered if that could have kept her preserved or something.

_Nahh. What are the chances they left the Wizard behind?_ Keely asked herself. She then added _ Well they did leave Curtis behind._ Immediately Keely made tracks for the Diffy house to see if anything else was left behind, not noticing the black van coming up from behind.

A van with the word 'TORCHWOOD' emblazoned on its hood.

The van came up to Keely and opened up. Keely felt herself being grabbed from behind and pulled into the van. A strong hand was placed over her mouth as if telling her to be quiet.

"Miss Teslow. Miss Teslow. Please be quiet. We don't wish to harm you." The man said with a voice that sounded like a British accent. Looking off to the side Keely saw the Wizard that she was going to Phil's house to look for. The man saw her gaze and smiled.

"Yes Miss Teslow. We are aware of the Diffy family and their….history. A history we hope you will enlighten us on. As a new member of Torchwood."

Keely felt her fear rise up. _What is Torchwood? What do they want with Phil?_

The question that scared her the most was _What do they want with me?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the timestream the Diffys were about ready to exit into the year 2121. "Hold on tight kids. We're almost home." Lloyd said at the wheel of the time machine.

Phil and Pim crossed their fingers as did Curtis who just followed the Diffy kids' movements not knowing the meaning of the gesture. At the driver's seat Lloyd pulled back the lever signaling for an exit into reality. The timestream faded from view replaced by what was the year 2121.

But the 2121 they saw was not the 2121 the Diffy's knew.

"Lloyd." Barbara said stunned.

"Yeah." Lloyd said not sure he could put into words what he saw either.

The future world of the Diffy family was gone. No longer the utopia they once knew, but a smoldering ruin of a city. Buildings were destroyed. Rubble had lain everywhere. There were even some bodies lying in what could have only been city streets. Phil, Pim and Curtis looked up from the back seats wide eyed at the horrors they had seen.

"Dad where are we?" Phil asked. Lloyd looked at the readout and it confirmed they were in the year 2121.

"This is no 2121 I know." Phil said. "It looks more like…..hell."

"Pim?" Curtis asked amazed by the youngest Diffy's silence. Usually she would have had something outspoken to say. Now she was quiet. "Sorry Curtis. I'm too horrified to say anything else."

"We'd better set down Lloyd. Find out what's going on." Barbara said. Lloyd nodded "Yeah. Yeah you're right." And quickly tried to find a place to set down. Once they had all the Diffys disembarked the time machine and explored.

"Hey isn't that the school?" Phil asked looking at the ruins that were H.G. Wells Junior/Senior High School. Phil ran in hoping to find answers there. The Diffys also followed hoping to catch their son.

Phil entered the school to find the place totally wrecked. Debris strewn all over the place. Even a few bodies buried under rubble. Curtis saw one and asked "Why metal coming out of this one's head?"

Lloyd looked at the body and saw the implants. "Oh man. These are cybernetic enhancements. Illegal cybernetic enhancements."

"How illegal dad?" Pim asked.

"Very." Lloyd said. "These enhancements are used to animate the dead and make them obedient. Robot zombies." Pim looked on horrified. Despite her take over the world plots there were some lines she did not cross. This was one of them.

"There's something familiar about this." Pim said. "Something I've heard before."

"Where be Phil?" Curtis asked. All the Diffys wondered the answer to that question.

Phil had found the video lab and saw the computer in the corner. It still had power to it so Phil used his Wizard to download all relevant data. _And maybe find out what happened to Keely in the process._ He added to himself. Looking back at the ruins of the lab Phil shed a tear hoping to find the answers his family was seeking.

Phil met the Diffys in the hallway and Phil said he downloaded files from the school computer to help find out what had happened. "Let's get out of here." Pim said as the Diffys then made their way back to the time machine. "So far so good." Lloyd said as he took out the key to the door when something descended from the sky.

A hover vehicle came down and the occupant looked down at them. It was a mechanical creature, shaped like a pepperpot. An eyestalk atop its domed head. A suction cup for an arm as well as a blaster.

"IDENTIFY!" the creature said.

"What? What is that?" Barbara asked her husband. Lloyd had no answer. Pim however did.

"Mom. Dad." Pim said in a weak voice. "That is a Dalek."

"A what?" Phil asked.

"Don't ask questions Phil. Just get ready to run." Pim said. The other Diffys decided it was a good time to take their daughter's lead. Especially since it aimed what looked to be a weapon at them.

"YOU ARE ANOMALOUS ELEMENTS! YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED!"

The Diffys suddenly realized that the Dalek looked to make good on its threat as it lowered its blaster towards them. "Uhhh Lloyd. I think we should get out of here." Barb said.

"Good idea honey!" Lloyd said as the Diffys made their way to the Winnebago just as the Dalek made ready to fire.

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!"

The Dalek fired, but the Diffys got to their motor home quickly enough. The Dalek blaster didn't hit anybody. Soon the motor home took to the sky, and the Dalek called in central command.

"UNAUTHORIZED VEHICLE DETECTED! ALL DALEK UNITS MAINTAIN SURVELLANCE!!! EXTERMINATE ALL OCCUPANTS!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Diffys took the term of 'running for their lives' very seriously as Daleks seemed to appear blasting. Lloyd was trying to evade the blasts, but Phil had more pressing matters on his mind.

Matter one-what happened to the future. Matter two-what happened to Keely.

"We've just got to find out what happened." Phil said. "Find someplace to hide and try to access information."

"Any ideas how big brother?" Pim asked as she pointed to the number of Daleks blocking their way. Blasters at the ready.

"They going to exterminate us?" Curtis asked carefully pronouncing the big word.

"I think it's a safe bet." Phil said. Lloyd however wasn't about to give up. "Hang on everybody." He shouted as he turned the wheel to the right avoiding the Dalek blasts. This prompted the Daleks to take off in pursuit with the Diffys being hounded by more Daleks than ever before.

"How do we lose these guys?" Pim asked. Lloyd shook his head. He didn't have an answer either.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Alistair's house Robbie Ray, Sarah Jane and Alistair waited for the men Alistair mentioned to arrive. Robbie Ray didn't have to wait long as Doris brought forth two middle aged men that still looked in good condition, and Robbie Ray wondered how much of an asset they would be.

"Robbie Ray Stewart. I would like you to meet former Captain Mike Yates, and former Warrant Officer John Benton."

"Uhhhh pleasure to meet you." Robbie Ray said in introduction to both men. "How do you know Alistair here again?"

"We served with him while he was in command of U.N.I.T." Mike said. "I was his right hand until….I resigned."

"Resigned?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Long story." John said. "Needless to say I was promoted to Warrant Officer immediately after that. I stood by the Brigadier's side for the remainder of his tenure of command of U.N.I.T." After looking in Sarah's direction Robbie Ray decided to let the matter drop. The pasts of these men weren't important. The welfare of his children were.

"All right I suppose we'd better get to business." Robbie Ray said. "Top of that list is Torchwood."

"That's a good place to start." Mike said. "Especially since…."

Robbie Ray wondered what Mike meant. "Especially since what?" he asked. Alistair quickly answered.

"Torchwood is not supposed to exist." Alistair said.

"It's one of those classified things?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Well yes, but…the institute was destroyed. At Canary Wharf."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gettysburg-1863

The TARDIS had materialized in a back alley out of sight. The Doctor, Miley and Lily walked out with the Doctor in his customary brown suit while Miley and Lily were dressed in silk dresses reflective of high class young ladies. And right away they wished they weren't.

"Man how do they breathe in these things?" Lily asked referring to the tight corset around her waist underneath the elegant white dress she wore.

"I don't know." Miley said in a corset that was equally tight covered by a similarly elegant dress. "But if they wanted women thin I can see why aerobics were invented."

"Ah Gettysburg." The Doctor said. "Home of one of the more memorable battles of the Civil War. Where Abraham Lincoln gave the infamous Gettysburg address. Four score and seven years ago. Man could that man talk. And here we are. Five blocks away."

Miley and Lily looked the Doctor's way with hard stares. "Five blocks?!" they asked in unison.

"Couldn't you park a little closer?" Miley asked.

"You might want to be careful with how you talk." The Doctor said as if not bothered by Miley's tone of voice. "The accent could spell trouble."

"Whatever." Miley said. Just then a Union soldier came forward and questioned the three. "Excuse me sir. But do you know that you are with a Southern girl?"

"Ah yes." The Doctor said disguising his accent with something that sounded from Brooklyn New York. "She's a war orphan you know. Lost her parents in an attack on her plantation. I sort of took her in. Seek to bring her up all yankee and proper you know." The soldier looked on curiously and then looked at Lily. "And the other girl?"

"Oh I'm just Union all the way." Lily said. "Go Union."

The soldier looked on skeptically then decided the three were harmless before going on his rounds. "Well that was close." The Doctor said.

"Yeah Miley." Lily added. "You may want to keep your trap shut. We wouldn't want any soldiers coming after us. Or a lynch mob."

"Oh okay I'll keep quiet." Miley said as the three walked down the street. Miley had to admit it was quite the sensation walking down the streets of Gettysburg in the 1800's. It was as if a page of history opened up for her and she had walked through it along with Lily.

"I know. Cool isn't it?" the Doctor said with a smile. Lily agreed as she pulled out the cell phone she had with her. It didn't work in 1860, but Lily kept it around like a lucky charm.

"Missing home?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah a little." Lily said. Miley pulled out her own phone which she kept as a keepsake as well. The Doctor looked over the phones as if thinking about something then came up with his answer.

"I suppose I could get these to work." The Doctor said looking at the cell phones. "But first, history."

The three time travelers walked to where Abraham Lincoln was about to give the Gettysburg address. Miley would make sure she didn't talk as she didn't want her southern accent to give them too much trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the alternate future the Diffys found themselves in Lloyd was making use of the time traveler communication system, the Chrononet. He remembered the lecture Barb had given him about repairing that as well as the time machine, but Lloyd always insisted the time machine was of higher importance than the Chrononet. Not to mention Lloyd had trouble repairing the Chrononet every time he tried.

Pim however seemed to make the Chrononet work, although the Diffys wondered how. They decided that was another question for another time.

"It looks like everything changes around 2006." Lloyd said. "There seems to be a mention of an organization called Torchwood here too."

"Torchwood?" Pim asked as if showing some concern.

"Some sort of ET hunters or something." Lloyd said. "But there are no such thing as aliens right?"

"Are aliens Daleks?" Curtis asked with each of the Diffys looking at Lloyd. He had to admit that there were aliens now in the world they lived in.

"Anything on Keely?" Barb asked.

"I'm looking." Phil said. "So far……what?"

"Phil what is it?" Lloyd asked. Phil just activated the viewer showing a Missing poster with Keely's face, and an indication of when she disappeared. 2006.

Two months after the Diffys left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Torchwood Jackson was strapped to a chair with a headset attached to his brain. Played out before him were images of many alien beings. The girl by his side Billie made sure Jackson knew the name of each and every alien that crossed his eyes, and the menace they were.

Cybermen, Daleks, Nestenes, Axons, Sea Devils, Zygons, Ice Warriors, Slitheen, Sycorax. There seemed to be a name for every alien Jackson saw. And each to Torchwood was an evil that had to be stopped. And Torchwood seemed to want Jackson to help them to stop these 'invaders' as they saw them.

"So you see Mr. Stewart." Billie said. "You've seen how evil these aliens are. And you know why we want you to help us."

"Yeah." Jackson said curious. "But what does this have to do with this 'Doctor' my sister is with?"

"The Doctor is the worse of the lot." Billie said. "He is in the original charter of Torchwood as an enemy to the crown."

"What's he done?" Jackson asked. Billie looked at Jackson curious and wondered how Jackson could ask that question. "Those aliens you saw? The Doctor was at the center of all of them."

"What?" Jackson asked.

"Yes." Billie said. "Every time those aliens invaded the Doctor was there. Just as much a threat as the invaders themselves."

"So you are saying that the Doctor sends wave after wave of aliens after Earth?" Jackson asked. Billie paused as if she had not heard the question phrased like that before. She had never heard the Doctor described that way. Only that he was at the center of many alien invasions. That along with the original Torchwood charter signified the Doctor as a threat.

Jackson however wasn't finished. "And if the Doctor is so evil why did he save my sister?" Billie had no answer. For a moment it seemed like she was questioning the Torchwood mandate until she shook her head and turned to Jackson.

"You will not confuse me. My loyalty is to Torchwood, as should yours be. DO you not see what menaces these aliens are?"

"No. All you've done is just flash what looked to me like one horror movie monster after another across my eyes." Jackson said. Billie sighed realizing she would have to do a deeper initiation program when the intercom came on.

"Miss Brewster." Batterson said over the intercom. "We have a new recruit for you." Just then the door opened and a young blonde girl was pushed in.

"Yeah who do you think you are shoving a member of the press?" Keely said before turning to Billie and Jackson. "Uhhhh hi." Keely said.

"Welcome Miss Teslow. It is time for your….initiation." Billie said making reference to the empty chair next to Jackson. Keely gulped afraid of what was going to happen next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside his office Batterson looked on as Keely faced Billie. By his side was his aide wondering the merits of Batterson's plan. "I don't get it why are we trying to make him an agent?" the aide asked. Batterson had an answer to the question.

"He may be of use." Batterson said. "Use other than using him to draw out his sister to draw out the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" the aide asked. "When did we focus on him again?"

"The director's orders." Batterson said. "We are to take every action to bring Mr. Stewart into Torchwood. He may be of more use than even he cares to admit."

"What does Mr. Stewart have to do with the Doctor?" the aide asked.

"His sister is the Doctor's latest traveling companion." Batterson explained. "We draw her out we draw the Time Lord out." The aide asked "And then what?"

Batterson smiled. "That will be between the Doctor and the director."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gettysburg-1863

The Doctor, Miley and Lily walked to the gathering of people. All gathered around a cemetery that was newly created, and about to be christened.

"The Battle of Gettysburg." The Doctor said in a somber tone. "One of the most bloddy battles of the Civil War. Or as it was also known, the war between the states. You know you should go back to that. It's like you Americans have a copyright over the term 'Civil War' or something."

"Doctor." Miley said. "You're rambling."

"Oh right. Sorry. Shouldn't you be quiet?" the Doctor asked in response.

"No worries. I'm your ward that was left orphaned remember?" Miley asked sarcastically. Lily then got between them and said "Okay kiddies neutral corners. Doctor I swear for someone over 900 years old you act…."

"Act? Act what?" Lily was hesitant to use the words but she blurted them out. "Like you're twelve."

"Twelve? I wouldn't say that I act like I'm twelve." The Doctor said taken aback. "Fifty maybe but not twelve."

Lily just sighed as she then spotted something that made hers and Miley's hearts skip a few beats. "Oh Miley. Look. Boys from history."

Miley also was sizing up the boys in front of her. "Oh yeah. Aged to perfection." The Doctor shook his head and said "Even here girls always seem to have their mind on one thing." As he fiddled with Lily's cell phone.

"Say what?" both girls asked. The Doctor then said "Oh nothing. Look. Lincoln is about to speak." The Doctor took to the sight of Abraham Lincoln taking the podium and even Miley and Lily had to admit a curiosity as the 16th President of the United States took to the podium.

"You know he won the election even though he was not on the ballot in some states?" the Doctor asked. Miley and Lily nodded as President Lincoln delivered the speech known as the Gettysburg address.

_Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal._

_Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation, so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this._

_But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate—we can not consecrate—we can not hallow—this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us — that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion — that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain — that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom — and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth._

As the Doctor listened to Lincoln's speech he remembered many battles he had fought. Most notably those in the Time War. So many friends dead. Lost. A tear shed down his eye as Miley and Lily saw it.

"You okay Doctor?" Lily asked. The Doctor wiped away the tear and said "Yeah. Quite all right. I'd better finish your phones." Quickly the Doctor installed the final components and the phones were ready.

"Try them out over there." The Doctor said pointing to a clearing. Miley and Lily did so and Miley dialed her father's cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Alistair's house Robbie Ray listened to all the stories of Torchwood, and their supposed fall at Canary Wharf. "So if they were destroyed how come they're still using the name?"

"There could be splinter forces operating or something. Or maybe it's a rogue operation using the name." Alistair said. Just then Benton came in and said "Getting a few more men together sir. We'll be ready to move against Canary Wharf soon."

"Admiral Jackson I take it?" Alistair asked. Benton nodded. "He's been a good help to us before. He also used to travel with the Doctor."

"He traveled with this Doctor?" Robbie Ray asked. "What is he? Into musical theater?"

"Not that I know of." Sarah said. "He traveled with the Doctor along with a girl named Polly. She's currently his wife."

"If you say so. I just want my kids back." Robbie Ray said. Sarah understood as she put a hand on Robbie Ray's shoulder. "Don't worry we'll find them." Robbie Ray smiled as if glad for the reassurance. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He remembered Alistair had a similar phone which he tried to call the Doctor with only for there to be no answer. For a moment Robbie Ray wondered if perhaps Miley would have contacted him from wherever she was.

Robbie Ray looked at the cell phone and decided to leave it off thinking it was impossible. "It's not like she can call me is it?" he asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hmmm. Not home." Miley said as he hung up.

"We'll try again later." Lily said as she Miley and the Doctor made their way back to the TARDIS. Miley hoped the ride would be smoother this time as she tired of riding the time stream like a roller coaster, but the TARDIS was not without its charms to her. Especially when she thought sometimes it sang to her.

When Miley slept it seemed like she was going down a tunnel and there was beautiful music, as well as someone singing to her in the most beautiful melody. It was a song Miley loved to hear, and wondered what it meant. She thought about asking the Doctor when Lily pointed off in the distance something she never expected to see.

The three travelers saw President Lincoln being made to his coach accompanied by his secret service escorts. For a moment Lily had a thought "Doctor do you think maybe we could get Lincoln's autograph?"

"What? Get a President's autograph?" the Doctor asked. Pausing for a bit he said "I don't see why not."

Miley, Lily and the Doctor walked up to the presidential coach but secret service stopped them before they got too close. The Doctor was about to give an explanation with help of his psychic paper but just before the President was about to enter the coach someone took shots and rushed the escorts. Men in civilian clothes grabbed Lincoln and tried to run off with him.

"What's going on?" Lily asked. "Who's taking President Lincoln?"

"I don't know. Let's find out." The Doctor said as the three time travelers decided to go after the President to solve this historical mystery, and stop a kidnapping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the alternate 2121 the Diffys were having a family meeting wondering what to do.

"Well it's painfully clear we're not home." Lloyd said. "The question now is what do we do?"

Phil looked at the computer disks he had and saw all the information he could. It seemed like everything started to change around 2006 or 2007. Phil decided that was a good place to start and volunteered going back. "At least we know what's there." Phil said.

"And you want to rescue your little cupcake don't you?" Pim asked. Phil glared at Pim as Barb got between them. "Neutral corners kids. But Lloyd. I do think Phil has a point. We know what's in the past at Pickford."

"And I don't want to get shot at by those Dalek things again." Pim said. "As much as I hate to agree with Phil he does have a point. I say we go back."

"Me too. Me too." Curtis said. Lloyd then decided that the family was in agreement and would get the time machine fully charged for a trip back to 2006. "Hopefully we'll still have time before those Daleks come back to get a full charge."

Barb, Lloyd and Phil went to work on monitoring the charge in the time machine. The trip took up a lot of power, and they would need more. They found a power grid where they could recharge, and they hoped the Daleks weren't monitoring. Pim however had her own ideas as she went to the Chrononet to contact a friend she made on line.

She made a friend that talked about so much extra terrestrial weirdness that she picked up information on the Daleks from him Now she could tell him that she had run across some. Quickly she ran across the keys and typed in her messages in the designated chatroom she and her friend shared.

'captjack this is Pimgrrl'

The room was silent when another message came. 'Pimgrrl:what's up?'

'Bad news. Returned to future only to find Daleks there. Future looks overturned. Also friend taken by group claiming to be Torchwood.'

Silence on the other end until…'can you get to Cardiff?'

'I'll make it somehow.' Pim typed as the next message said 'see you then'. Before signing off.

Pim Diffy hoped her online friend, Captain Jack Harkness, could help her make sense of all the madness, and maybe find out where her 2121 went.

_Author's note:Well so far so good. I've got Phil Diffy in the mix. And it looks like he and the other Diffys will be involved in helping to find Keely. And once again the Daleks are here. I hope to have more of them as the story progresses._

_And for Torchwood fans Captain Jack Harkness will make an appearance. For those wondering Captain Jack was in the first season of Doctor Who with Eccleston, and he will be in the third with Tennant. But he has been in the BBC spinoff series Torchwood which deals with a branch based in Cardiff. It's not like the one seen in the second season of the new series which seemed like it had money to burn. Cardiff's Torchwood is more tight knit, and Captain Jack was in charge. The character was played by John Barrowman._

_For fans wondering about Captain Mike Yates and Warrant Officer John Benton Yates was a member on U.N.I.T. during the Pertwee Era played by actor Richard Franklin. Benton was played by actor John Levine from the Troughton episode 'The Invasion' all the way to the Tom Baker era up to the episode 'The Android Invasion'._

_I saw a copy of the speech for the Gettysburg address on Wikipedia. Figured it would be good to have here._

_Also I'd like to point out that there are some episodes on Youtube if you want to see some adventures with previous Doctors. Type in the title of the episode you want to see and it will show you the episode divided into parts. I've been able to see wpisodes like 'The Mutants' from the Pertwee era as well as 'Horror of Fang Rock' 'The Horns of Nimon' and 'Genesis of the Daleks' from the Tom Baker era. For those wondering about Daleks 'Genesis of the Daleks' is one I recommend viewing._

_I know the action with Miley and Lily was light in this one, but I hope to give them more to do next story. I also plan to have Miley do a little something no one will expect. What is it? Stay tuned._

_Please read and review._

_John _


	6. Chapter 6

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 6**

**Roads to Cardiff**

Cardiff-2055 (possibly)

Zenon Kar was scared. More scared than she had ever been in her life.

This went beyond Parker Wyndham and his attempt to crash the space station that was her home, or the military takeover of her home years later and the jettisoning of sections, or even the threat of destruction of the Lunar Base years after that. No, this was a fear Zenon Kar would have for the rest of her life.

She paused for a few moments to allow the memories to overtake her. Memories of death. Memories of destruction. And the tears came as they had so many times.

She relived the moments on the space station she called home. Watching from orbit as the transmissions from Lunar Base came in. Proto Zoa was doing his latest concert from the Lunar Base when there was detection from an alien race. Zenon's heart skipped when she figured that it must have been the aliens she met before. She couldn't have been more wrong.

Zenon and her friend Nebula Wade, and her foster sister Dasha looked on in horror as they saw Proto Zoa struck by what seemed to be a death ray. More people were struck by the death rays as electric grating voices filled the air. All of them saying one word over and over again.

"EXTERMINATE!!!"

"Cetus Lupetus" Zenon said barely a whisper. Never before in her young life had she ever seen such a horror unfold. None of Zenon's friends had.

For a moment Zenon thought she saw some of her friends on the moon fall. She thought she saw Sage Borealis hit by a blaster. And the scream he uttered horrified Zenon no end. Her parents came and turned Zenon's head away from the screen. "Don't look sweetheart. Don't look." Came the whispers of her mother.

Zenon didn't look. All she could do was cry.

She heard more screams until the station commander finally shut the transmission down and addressed the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen please. Adjourn to your quarters until this crisis has passed. The military is on full alert. We shall deal with these alien terrorists in an orderly fashion. For now please go to your quarters."

Everyone did so, Zenon and Nebula hugged as if indicating that they would see each other again.

Neither Nebula nor Zenon knew how wrong they were.

Zenon and her family sat in their quarters trying to process all that they had seen. "I don't understand." Astrid Kar said. "How could aliens do this?"

"I don't know." Mark Kar said. "I remember the ones Zenon befriended were helpful and we helped them. But these…"

"These aren't those aliens." Zenon said. "These….these…."

"These are a nightmare." Dasha said. "I want to wake up mom. I want to wake up."

Astrid held her foster daughter as if trying to comfort her. Dasha let the tears fall as she let her mother hold her. Zenon smiled as Dasha was being comforted, and while she admitted needing some herself she knew Dasha needed it more.

"We'll be all right. Won't we dad?" Zenon asked.

"Yes sweetheart. We will." Mark said. Just then an explosion rocked the space station. All the Kars looked on in horror as the monsters that attacked the Lunar Colony were now attacking the space station. All along the blackness of space were golden armored casings with eyestalks at the top, plungers in the middle, and blasters as well. They shot at areas of the station looking to make their way in. They found their way.

"Emergency! Emergency! Sections prepare for emergency jettison. Repeat sections prepare for emergency jettison!" All the Kars looked at each other and got into their positions for jettison. All the while the scream of inhabitants and the sounds of blasters filled the air. As well as that one word. That one word Zenon would hate until her dying day.

"EXTERMINATE!"

For a moment Zenon thought she heard Nebula's voice. Nebula, her best friend pleading for her life. Pleading for mercy. None came.

The next thing Zenon heard was Nebula's death scream as the evil aliens killed her. And the sentence that followed.

"NO ONE WILL EXPECT MERCY FROM THE DALEKS! EXTERMINATE ALL THAT STAND IN OUR WAY!"

Zenon would remember the name the creatures gave themselves. Never would she forget it.

Daleks.

They were the creatures that took everything from her. Her home, her friends….

…and soon she would find out, her family.

The emergency jettison took place and the Kars' section fell to Earth, near a place called Cardiff. The section crashed into the river and Zenon escaped. The only one that did.

The others died on impact. Including Dasha.

Zenon made it to shore. Tears streaking down her face. She was the last of her family. No one else was left. She knew that when she saw the Daleks fill the sky of Earth leaving more destruction and death in their wake. Quickly Zenon ran to the house where her aunt lived.

All she saw was a smoking structure. The body of her aunt dropped from the doorway. Zenon felt like crying some more but she felt like she had run out of tears. She continued to stare at the wreckage when a herd of people came her way. All of them pursued by several Daleks.

All of them killed by the same Daleks.

Zenon ran until she came to a monument near the ocean. When she got there a Dalek descended from the sky. Zenon dead in its sight.

"What are you waiting for?" Zenon shouted crying. "KILL ME!!!"

The Dalek would grant Zenon her wish. "EXTERMINATE!!!"

The blaster shot connected, but not to Zenon. It connected with an energy around her that quickly enveloped her. Soon Zenon was quickly enveloped by the energy and disappeared.

Disappeared from the world. Disappeared from her time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gettysburg, 1863

The Doctor, Miley and Lily were running after Lincoln's carriage for blocks, and the carriage was getting farther and farther away. "We'll never catch them like this." The Doctor said.

"Ya think?" Miley asked sarcastically. "I think my bunions have bunions after running in these shoes."

"We need a way to catch them." The Doctor said when he suddenly saw a stable with three horses ready to go. "How good a horseback rider are you girls?"

"Horseback?" Lily asked as if scared. Miley stood with her friend and said "Easy Lily I did this all the time back in Tennessee."

"I didn't grow up in Tennessee." Lily said. "I grew up in Malibu where I rode waves. Not bareback."

"Don't sweat it. It's just like riding a bike." The Doctor said as he grabbed a saddle and put it on a brown horse. Miley also grabbed a saddle and put it on a lighter tanned horse, leaving Lilly with a whitish silver horse. Lily felt a little intimidated as she said "Nice horsie. Nice horsie."

"Oh sweet nibbletts." Miley said as she helped Lily put the saddle on. "Never let them know you're afraid. They can smell that."

"That's easy for you to say." Lily said as the horse nudged her. But not roughly, it was almost as if the horse was saying "Trust me. I won't hurt you." Lily felt she could trust the horse and soon all three made ready to mount and pursue Lincoln's carriage, when the stablemaster appeared.

"Who are you?" the stablemaster said. The Doctor flashed out his Psychic Paper revealing himself as a Secret Service agent and Miley and Lily as his assistants. "Aren't these two a little young to be secret service?"

"Special program. Train them young." The Doctor said as he mounted his horse. "Miley, Lily you ready?"

"All set Doctor." Miley said. The stablemaster looked at her surprised and Miley said "I'm a war orphan taken in by a loyal Unionist."

"I've always been Union." Lily said.

"Well then. Never let it be said I never allowed a government man to stand in the way of his duty." The stablemaster said. "Ride on sir."

"Thank you. Onward Miley and Lily." The Doctor said as he, Miley and Lily rode off in pursuit of the mysterious figures that had Mr. Lincoln.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torchwood tower-2006

Robbie Ray, John Benton and Mike Yates sat in the van they drove up in looking out at Torchwood tower in the center of Canary Wharf. All the while Robbie Ray was thinking about one thing-his family.

His daughter lost in time with an alien. His son a prisoner of an organization that was supposed to have been destroyed. Even Lily, who was traveling with her daughter and said alien. Even though Lily was Miley's friend, in many cases he thought of Lily and Oliver as family.

_Speaking of Oliver _Robbie Ray thought as he picked up his cell phone and dialed home. The phone picked up and Aunt Dolly was on the other end. "Robbie Ray?" Dolly asked.

"Yeah. Just calling to check on everything." Robbie Ray said. "How's Bobbie Ray and Luann handling everything?"

"Well Luann seems to have fit into Miley's life pretty well." Dolly said. "But if you ask Oliver he'd say something totally different." Robbie Ray then asked "Is Oliver there?"

Dolly handed the phone off to Oliver and Oliver answered. "Yeah Mr. Stewart." Robbie Ray asked what was going on. Oliver went into a shopping list of problems. Pranks on Dandruff Danny and other 'losers' deemed by Amber and Ashley (the school snobs), striking up a friendship with said snobs, and worse off Luann exclaiming her love for….Rico.

"Miley's going to have to work a lot of damage control when she gets back." Oliver said. Robbie Ray then asked "Where is Luann?"

"Don't know. She stepped out an hour ago. Hasn't been back. Even Bobbie Ray is getting worried." Robbie Ray then told Oliver "Find her quick. Who knows what other trouble she can get Miley into and she's not even here."

"Way ahead of you." Oliver said as he then handed the phone back to Aunt Dolly. "Robbie Ray, will you be able to get Jackson out of there?"

"I'll get him out Dolly." Robbie Ray promised. "And we'll all have a great big powwow at Uncle Earl's to celebrate." Dolly smiled knowing Robbie Ray would keep his promise. "Take care Robbie Ray."

"You too Dolly. Tell Bobbie Ray I said 'hey'". Robbie Ray then hung up and looked at Benton and Yates. "You guys ready?"

"All set." Benton said. Yates sat next to him nodding. In the back sat Alistair with Sarah Jane and K-9. "You know the operation?" Alistair asked.

"Go in unarmed, not to arouse suspicion. Any weapons we need we get inside." Yates said. Alistair then looked at Robbie Ray and asked "Are you up to this?"

"I know my way around a few guns, and I've had to wrestle a few steer. I'll get by." Robbie Ray said. "Besides my family is involved, and nothing is going to stand in my way of keeping them safe." Alistair nodded as Sarah added "We will stay out here and monitor your progress."

"Affirmative." K-9 said ready to offer whatever functions he could to Robbie Ray, Benton and Yates. Yates looked at the two men and said "Let's do this thing."

And on that Robbie Ray, Benton and Yates exited the van and made for the entrance of Torchwood tower. Alistair, Sarah and K-9 monitoring their progress once they were inside.

Benton flashed a special pass to the doorman indicating that they were part of the Royal Special Investigative Services. "We're here to check on Torchwood's fund allocations, and to determine how best they are being funded."

The guard nodded at the papers Benton provided and pointed them to the main lift. Robbie Ray, Benton and Yates entered and went up to the main lobby of Torchwood tower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his office Batterson watched as Robbie Ray, Yates and Benton were moving in the lift. He was amused by the attempt of the three men to enter Torchwood. So much so that he ordered the guard to allow them entry even before they even arrived. Batterson then pushed another button revealing the van outside.

"Shall I move against them sir?" an aide that came in asked. Batteson shook his head no. "Not yet. I want them to come in a little deeper. Then snap the trap." The aide nodded ready to follow the orders, but Batterson stopped him as he asked about another concern.

"And what of the Tipton affair?" Batterson asked.

"It's all arranged." The aide said. "Mr. Tipton's latest contribution has been deposited in the accounts. We have more funding for our work provided his daughter doesn't overspend." It had been said that sometimes London Tipton could run up bills so much that the debt could rival how much Mr. Tipton made for the week. Fortunately for Batterson a cap had been placed on London's spending so Torchwood could continue its work.

"Let's hope the director thinks so." Batterson said. "His latest project has caused a lot of financial demand as of late. I'd love to know what he's working on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in a darkened room a figure watches Batterson on his monitor. It lets out a chuckle as if amused by Batterson's dilemma. A chuckle electrically enhanced, yet not hiding the insanity behind it.

"All in good time my good Dr. Batterson." The Director said in an electronically enhanced voice. "All in good time."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pickford, California-2006

The motor home rested in the driveway, as if it had never left. The family that lived in the house before was back once again.

The Diffys sat in the living room trying to figure out their next move. Pim kept mentioning Cardiff, but the Diffys weren't listening.

"We're not going across the world just to see one of your friends Pim." Lloyd said. Pim pleaded "But Captain Jack can help. He knows about stuff like this."

"Captain Jack? Isn't that some ancient rock song?" Phil asked.

"Yeah by Billy Joel." Barb said. "Great musician. Lloyd and I listened to one of his songs on our first date." Pim held up her hands and said "Whoa! More information than I needed to know."

"Me too." Phil said. "Right now we need to find out what happened to our future, and how Keely's disappearance is connected to it." Just then there was a knock on the door. Lloyd goy up to open it and Lloyd was stunned to see who it was in the doorway.

"Principal Hackett." Lloyd said stunned.

"Well, the Diffys are back." Principal Hackett said looking the family and the house over. "I wonder. What brings you back from….Kansas?"

"Oh not much. We just missed a few friends." Lloyd said trying to sound innocent. Hackett however was buying none of it. "Like Keely Teslow?"

The mention of Keely's name made Phil's blood run cold. "What happened to her? Do you know where she is?" Hackett kept his smug smirk as he stared at each Diffy in succession.

"I knew there was something different about you Diffys, and Torchwood is going to find out what it is." Principal Hackett said. The Diffys looked confused at the mention of Torchwood, but Pim looked absolutely horrified. "What do you know about Torchwood?"

"Ah so you've heard of them." Hackett said as if in accusation. Lloyd however was confused, genuinely confused. "What's Torchwood? No really Pim. What's Torchwood?"

"Torchwood is….THEM DAD!" Just then a black van pulled up and Lloyd was going "Oh my! It's the men in black! RUN!!!" All the Diffys ran out the back of the house just as Torchwood went through the front. Hackett directed them to the back door saying "They went that away." As Torchwood soldiers went off in pursuit.

Outside the house the Diffys decided to split up. Phil and Pim went towards the neighbor's yard while Barb and Lloyd went around the house hoping to get to the Time Machine. Their hope was for naught as soldiers captured them at gunpoint. Hackett's smug smirk standing behind them. They also got Curtis, who was hiding inside.

"At last. At last we shall know what secret you Diffys are hiding." Hackett said. Lloyd kept protesting innocence but no one was having it.

From the bush Pim and Phil watched as Barb, Lloyd and Curtis were being loaded into the Torchwood van. All the while Hackett looking on with a smug expression. Phil then looked at Pim and took a tone of voice he never took with his sister. "All right Pim, you know something about what's gong on. Spill."

"Phil, we have to get to Cardiff. My friend can explain better than I can." Pim said. Phil sighed and then decided "All right. Let's go to Cardiff."

All he had to do was figure out how to get there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're making a mistake!" Lloyd Diffy said as the van door was closed and the Torchwood van drove off. A soldier turned to Hackett and said "You have done well Mr. Hackett. I take it you would like to be rewarded?"

"Oh yes thank you." Hackett said jumping up and down with glee. It was then that the cell phone on the soldier rang and the soldier took the call. When the soldier listened he turned to Hackett and said "Yes Mr. Director I shall make the proposal immediately" before hanging up.

"What's wrong?" Hackett asked. "Does this mean I don't get my reward?"

"Actually Principal Hackett, I have an offer for you." The Torchwood soldier said. "To join Torchwood."

Hackett's eyes went wide. "You mean work for you? To hunt down aliens and weird things?"

"More than that." The soldier said. "I have spoken to the director himself. He wants you on his personal staff."

Hackett's eyes went wide with glee. He was going to be someone very important. This he knew. He could also see how Keely Teslow was being treated after she herself was recruited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Torchwood Tower Jackson and Keely were finishing another round of 'initiations' with the video monitors, and both felt as if they were wiped out by the experience.

"Oh man." Keely said trying to catch her breath. "What was I just seeing?"

"Aliens that visited Earth in the past." Jackson said. "At least that's what they tell me."

"I take it you don't believe in aliens?" Keely asked. Jackson sighed as he answered. "If you asked me weeks ago I'd have said no. But then my sister is with one along with her best friend. So I don't know what to believe."

"Believe us Mr. Stewart." Billie said as she appeared in the doorway. "Believe Torchwood." Jackson looked at Billie with sadness. How could one so hot be so mean? Even if Jackson asked the question he knew he would not get an answer, especially as her attention was turned to Keely.

"Good news Miss Teslow." Billie said. "We managed to capture the Diffys."

Keely's blood ran cold. _The Diffys? Phil?_ She was scared as to what Torchwood would do to Phil. "The Diffys? What's so special about them?" Keely asked trying to play innocent.

"Oh I think you know." Billie said. "The Diffy family from the year 2121. A utopia of peace. A world Torchwood seeks to create."

"How will you do that?" Billie smiled at Keely's question and answered. "Easy. With the Diffy's help, and yours."

"Mine?" Keely asked. Billie then brought in a cart with all sorts of gadgets. Keely knew what many of them were. They were gadgets shown to her by Phil. The Wizard, the Instamorph, the Giggle, the Ager. Keely looked at the devices and Billie looked at Keely. "We need you to tell us what these are."

"Huh?" Keely asked wondering why Billie would need her information. Couldn't they ask the Diffy's what the devices did?

"Tell us what you know of these devices." Billie said sternly.

"Wait a minute." Keely said as she came to a realization. "Why do you need me to tell you what these devices are? Surely you could ask Phil to tell you can't you?"

"Of course we could." Billie said calmly.

"Unless….you don't have Phil do you?" Keely's voice lit up with hope. "He's still out there." Billie's face twitched as she tried to keep her face stern, but Keely picked up on the action. "You may have Mr. and Mrs. Diffy, but you don't have Phil do you? That gives you no leverage to use against them do you?"

"We have enough leverage." Billie said clearly angry. "We have you."

"But I'm not the leverage you need. You need leverage having their kids can give you. Good luck on that score lady. You'll never find Phil, and you'll get nothing from me." Billie turned away from Keely and went to face Jackson, who was playing with his belly again.

"You know, I think I lost weight." Jackson said. "My belly doesn't seem to be all that round. The face looks all crinkly and old."

Billie looked at the two teens and silently cursed. "I can't imagine what Doctor Batterson and the Director want with you. But it seems you still need further initiation." She turned and walked out of the room talking to an aide standing off in the doorway.

"Maintain video programming. If that fails, move onto drug." The aide nodded as Billie left the room leaving Keely and Jackson to the 'tender mercies' of Torchwood's staff.

Billie went down the corridor wondering how she could get the two teens to see the truth about Torchwood and aliens, and wondered if she should not refer this matter to….the director.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a clearing ten miles outside of Gettysburg the kidnappers of President Lincoln met up with more of their party. Observant as he was Lincoln noticed there was something 'different' about his abductors. Something in their voice and manner, not to mention all of them having blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Lincoln asked the people. "Are you Rebels?"

The blonde man that Lincoln perceived to be a leader came forward. "Mr. Lincoln. Please do not be afraid. We do not wish to harm you."

"Well then what do you want?" Lincoln asked.

"That will be revealed in due time. But first may we make you comfortable?" The leader of the group led Lincoln to a tent where he could rest for a bit. Another blonde haired man came forth and said "No sign of patrol."

"That's good. We don't need to be caught up in the affairs of this world's history. We just come for what we need and leave." The leader said.

"Are you sure Deran?" a blonde haired girl asked coming forward. Deran nodded. "We have no choice but to use the time corridors Liandra. They are our only connection to our lost people. And our only means to acquire that which we need."

"I pray you're right Deran." Liandra said as the rest of the blonde haired people went back to their business. On a nearby ridge however Miley, Lily and the Doctor were looking down below. The Doctor with a sense of curiosity. Miley and Lily with a sense of teen lust.

"Oh man!" Lily said drooling over the first captor she saw. He looked like he was chiseled in granite and made to appear in a fashion magazine. All of the captors did.

"Wow!" Miley said looking at a blonde haired girl that looked just as perfect. "Where can I get that hair?" The Doctor looked on from above as he suddenly realized who Abraham Lincoln's abductors were.

"Well I'll be." The Doctor said with a wide grin across his face. "Thals!"

Miley and Lily looked at the Doctor curiously. "Thals?"

"Oh yes. A species thought to be annihilated. They were driven off their home world of Skaro by a species called the Daleks and went to settle another world before the Daleks drove them off that one too. Almost to the point of annihilation."

"So what are the Thals doing here?" Lily asked adding "And hot Thals to boot."

"Yeah. Those Thals sure look dreamy." Miley said. "If that's what aliens look like on some planets I just may want to look into that commercial spaceflight thing I heard about in the news."

"Rein in those hormones girls." The Doctor said. "Save it for the hello." Just then a group of Thals snuck up behind Miley, Lily and the Doctor. All three raised their hands in the air and the Doctor said "Hello, take us to your leader." Which the Thals had done.

Once in the encampment the Doctor looked around and nodded at what he had seen. "Not bad. Low tech though. Hardly what I'd expect from Thals."

"You know of us?" a Thal guarding the three time travelers asked. "Of course. I'm in the legends of your people. I'm the Doctor."

A hush then went across the camp. Every Thal turned to see the Doctor just as the leader of the Thals marched forward. "You are the Doctor?" the Thal leader Deran asked.

The Doctor smiled "Yep I am."

"The same Doctor that was in the legends of our people? The oncoming storm that is the scourge of the Daleks?" The Doctor nodded "yep."

"Who first appeared with three companions?"

"Yes. Barbara, Ian and Susan." the Doctor explained. Miley then noticed the name 'Susan' again. This was the second time that he mentioned her. Miley had to admit a curiosity as to who this 'Susan' was.

"I see you have new companions." Deran said referring to Miley and Lily. The Doctor nodded and said "Ah yes. This is Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott."

"Pleasure to meet you." Miley said offering her hand. Deran took it and kissed it. After that Miley became all weak in the knees. "Do you have any teenage Thal boys in your group?"

Deran smiled at Miley's response. Thals were used to Miley's reaction wherever they went. He then kissed Lily's hand and looked at her curiously. "There seems to be something Thal about you."

"Me a Thal?" Lily asked. "Oh you must mean the blonde hair. No I'm as human as anyone on Earth.

"How did you survive?" the Doctor asked. "The Thal race was decimated in the Time War."

"We still had some Dalek technology with us." Deran said. "Including to their Time Corridors."

"Ah yes. Dalek time corridors." The Doctor said that line with a bitterness in his voice. "Poorly built things. Cause more harm than good."

"They were the only means of escape our people had Doctor." Deran said. "Some of us were able to get through, but we ended up on different planets. Different times. Thals survive, but we are scattered throughout the cosmos."

Just then Lincoln came out of the tent he was being held in and wondered what all the ruckus was about. "Who are you?" Lincoln asked when he saw the Doctor.

"Ah Mr. Lincoln. A pleasure. I'm the Doctor."

"A doctor of what?" Lincoln asked. "Oh practically everything. Except medicine, I still had a few hundred years of school left."

"Why did you kidnap President Lincoln?" Lily asked turning to Deran.

"We needed his DNA." Deran said. "Our race is dying."

"Dying?" Lincoln asked confused, but sympathetic.

"The Thal civilization was the first to fall in the Time War." The Doctor said. "The Daleks swept through without mercy."

"The Time War." Lily said as she came to a realization. "Is that the war you mentioned where your planet…."

"The very one." The Doctor said quick to interrupt. He did not mean to be rude, but he did not wish to relive bad memories again. He already did it a number of other times.

"Doctor. What news of the war?" the Thal girl Liandra asked. "Did you people prevail against the Daleks?"

The Doctor sighed as he knew he wasn't going to get away from this line of questioning. "No, they did not win. But if it's any consolation the Daleks didn't win either."

"Doctor, what happened?" Miley asked scared to know, but wanting to know. The Doctor looked at Miley and smiled. She seemed to have a spark of curiosity and wonder about her. Almost like…..

"I suppose I can tell you." The Doctor said. "Well shall we set up a campfire? I haven't told a monster story for years." The Doctor got up and Deran nodded to his aide to help him prepare. President Lincoln was anxious to hear this story as well. It had been so long since he sat by a campfire and heard a story even one that apparently was going to sound as outrageous as the Doctor would make it out to sound.

"My people were called Time Lords." The Doctor said beginning his tale. "And I am not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away someone else spied the encampment. Someone in a gray military uniform. A uniform of the C.S.A. The Confederate States of America.

He had spied the Thal encampment and wondered if it wasn't a Yankee camp. If it was then he would have gone into score a few major kills. But when he got in closer he saw someone that made his eyes go wide.

Abraham Lincoln was in the gathering. The soldier, a private, decided this was a major glory. A glory that should be shared with the entire unit. So quickly he went back to his own encampment and reported to his superior officer.

"We have a chance." The Confederate private said to his captain. "We have a chance to get that Yankee President once and for all. We can be the greatest regiment ever. The only one to strike the most crippling blow to the Yanks."

The confederate Captain thought about what his Private said, and he liked the sound of it. Immediately he started thinking of a plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Torchwood hallways Benton, Yates and Robbie Ray were trying to find a main accessway so they could find information on Jackson. They came to a door which looked like it could be a connector to a central location.

"Anything Benton?" Yates asked.

"Not sure sir." Benton said. "I know this hallway goes to the central core where we can find information, but it doesn't tell me what the connector is for."

"We'll have to find out the hard way." Yates said as he input a data card and tried to crack the code to unlock the door. After a few seconds the code was cracked and the door opened. All three wondered what was behind it.

What they found both horrified and fascinated the three men.

All along the corridors were holding cells. Each of them containing an alien, or some sort of mutation. Benton recognized a few of them. An Ice Warrior, a Sontaran that looked as if it was heavily disfigured, as well as other aliens that looked like they had been either tortured or mutated.

"What house of horrors did I walk into?" Robbie Ray asked. The question completely valid.

"I don't know." Benton answered not sure he could put into words what he saw. "What has been Torchwood been doing to them?"

"Not Torchwood. Someone using its name." Yates mentioned. "The Original Torchwood is gone. What we have here is someone using what's left."

"Well I'd say they're using it pretty well sir." Benton added as the three went down the hallway. They found another lock which Yates's card couldn't open. "K-9 can you open this door?" Yates asked in his intercom.

"Affirmative. Stand back. Interfacing." Came the digital voice on the other end. After a few seconds the door opened. "Lock disengaged." K-9 had said on the com.

The three men exited the hallway they were in shaken by what they saw, but they knew the mission had to continue. Benton then went to the computer trying to call forth the information needed to see where Jackson could be found. Yates looked over in Robbie Ray's direction to see how he was holding up.

Robbie Ray sat trying to comprehend all that he had seen. Never had he seen such a chamber of horrors as he had just seen this day. He wondered if this was happening to Jackson right now when Benton spoke up.

"Got it sir. I have the boy's location." Just as Yates was about to order everyone to move security came around the hallway with weapons drawn. After taking down the first three security guards and taking their weapons the three ran with Yates firing his weapon at the ceiling bringing it down on security's heads. Being a former soldier gave him insight on what targets to his in case there was ever a need to get his platoon out of harm's way.

All three ran until they came to an elevator at the end of the hall. "All right boys, now what do we do?" Yates looked around trying to answer Robbie Ray's question and pulled out three grappling hooks from his pack. "Nowhere to go but up." The former Captain said.

Yates handed the grapplers off to Benton and Robbie Ray. All three fired up the elevator shaft and soon all three went up the levels until they hit the one where Jackson was reported being held. When they arrived at the door all three struggled to force the door open. They were successful.

When the door was opened all three went in and onto the floor. They then searched the level for Jackson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his office Batterson welcomed his next 'guests', Barb and Lloyd Diffy as they were 'escorted' in forcefully at gunpoint, and made to sit in chairs provided for them on the other end of the desk Batterson sat behind.

"Ah. Barb and Lloyd Diffy. Pleasure to see you. Welcome to Torchwood."

Barb looked at Batterson confused. "And who are you?"

"Plenty of time for that." Batterson said paying the question no mind. "What I am interested in is what you can do for our institute."

"What are you saying?" Lloyd asked. Batterson responded with "Simple" as he pulled up a video image of the Diffy's time machine.

"Impressive structure. Looks like a motor home, yet also has a camouflage of some kind correct?" Barb and Lloyd looked at each other stunned as to how Batterson could know that. He responded with "Let's just say I saw something similar, but of a technology far superior than anything your future could come up with."

"What does our time machine have to do with anything?" Lloyd asked.

"I want you to tell me how it works." Batterson said. "I want you to tell me how ALL your devices work." Batterson then brought in a rolling table containing all the devices the Diffy's had. From the Wizard, to the Giggle, to the Instamorph. Barb and Lloyd looked at each other horrified. "You can't. You'll change the timeline.

"Oh I think we already know the time line has been changed don't you?" Batterson said. "But if you work for Torchwood, and help us you may see your time line again." The Diffys looked on wide eyed and Barb asked "How can you be sure our future will return if we work for you?"

"You don't. But can you take the risk?" Batterson asked. Barb and Lloyd nodded knowing what their decision had to be.

"And don't worry about your two children. They will be….well in hand." Lloyd and Barb wondered what Batterson meant by that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Gettysburg there was a bond forming between those around the campfire. The Thals heard stories from the Doctor that were from many worlds. Some even the Thals didn't know existed. Miley wondered what story she could tell, but figured nothing could compare to what the Doctor said.

"Are you all right Miss Stewart?" a Thal boy named Galen said sitting next to her. Miley made goo goo eyes at the boy and said "Yeah, now that you're here."

"Miley." Lily said whispering to her best friend. "You do realize that you're flirting with an alien."

"Yeah, an alien I want as my prom date believe it or not!" Miley said. Lily rolled her eyes as her Thal companion, a Thal boy named Pandon asked "Is everything fine Lily?"

Lily made goo goo eyes at her Thal and said "Just peachy sweetie." Now it was Miley's turn to roll her eyes. Away from the Teen drama Lincoln, Deran and the Doctor were speaking.

"You tell quite the story Doctor Smith." Lincoln said. The Doctor, using his bogus identity of John Smith, nodded approvingly. "I've been around. Seen many things."

"We know. We've seen some of them." Lily added. The Doctor then turned to Deran and asked the question. So why do you want Lincoln's DNA?"

"It is not only this President's DNA, but the DNA of many of your leaders on this planet." Deran said.

"Many leaders?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes. We seek to use the DNA of the wisest, kindest, and most noble leaders to create a new Thal leader. A leader that will unite the scattered factions of the Thal race together and lead us to a new world where we can rebuild the Thal race in peace. Without the threat of war from the Daleks or anyone else.

"The Daleks?" Miley asked. "What are they?"

"Someone you don't wish to know trust me." The Doctor said. Deran however continued his story willing to satisfy Miley's curiosity about the Daleks.

"Once long ago on our home planet of Skaro there were two races. A peaceful race known as the Kaleds, and a warrior race known as the Thals. Civil War broke out between our two species lasting thousands and thousands of rels."

"Rels?" Lincoln asked.

"A moment in time." Liandra answered. "Over the course of many many rels however both civilizations were being decimated up to the point where we were using neutron weapons. Weapons that left the surface of our world uninhabitable and radioactive."

"The whole of Skaro was turned into a wasteland." The Doctor said. "Think hundreds and hundreds of A-bombs going off all over the planet and that is what happened to Skaro." Turning to Lincoln the Doctor added, "Or think of your whole country on fire and it spread all across the sea to the rest of the world and everything was burning." Lincoln sighed imagining such a sight and the horror of it.

"But like all things the war was ending. Both our civilizations were taken to the brink of collapse until we unleashed a neutron rocket to destroy the Kaled city. A victory made possible by a Kaled scientist named…."

"Davros." The Doctor said bitterly. From the tome of his voice Miley thought the Doctor knew Davros from somewhere. Lily however asked "Wait. If Davros was a Kaled, and he helped you, didn't he betray his own people?"

"Yes." The Doctor said. "He betrayed the Kaleds so he could bring forth his creatures of hate. Monsters so hideous and evil they are reviled everywhere. Monsters called Daleks."

"Daleks?" Lily asked saying the strange word as it rolled on her tongue.

"Davros's mutant creations." The Doctor said. "He did experiments on what he thought the Kaleds would eventually evolve into and he sought to use the mutation process to create his own species following his own agenda. An agenda of self professed superiority. Emotions of love, compassion, mercy, all removed. All that remained was hate. Hate for anything different. Anything that was not Dalek deserved to be exterminated."

The Doctor turned and looked Miley and Lily dead in the eye. "Say you put a member of the KKK and a member of Greenpeace in the same room who do you think the Dalek would kill?"

"The Greenpeace member?" Lily asked.

"Both." The Doctor said. "For both are considered different than a Dalek. Therefore both are killed."

"Yikes." Both Miley and Lily said. The Doctor then went back to Deran and said "Sorry finish your story."

"The Daleks then cut through the Thal city killing everyone they could find then returning to the bunker where they were created. There they turned on Davros and seemed to have killed him. They were then buried in that bunker until they returned many Rels later." Deran said. "Those Thals that survived the Dalek massacre, and those Kaleds that survived were absorbed into one race and we sought to rebuild Skaro. Since our city was the only one to survive we survivors united under the Thal banner and we flourished. Until the Daleks returned."

"The Daleks built their own city." Liandra said continuing the story. "And they sought to destroy us again. It was only through the help of a traveler called the Doctor and his companions Barbara Wright, Ian Chesterton and the granddaughter of the Doctor. A girl named…."

"Susan." The Doctor said. "My granddaughter's name was Susan."

"Lily and Miley both looked at the Doctor and were surprised by this. "You have a granddaughter?"

"Well 900 years one would assume I had some sort of family." The Doctor explained. Miley then asked "Where is she?"

The Doctor didn't answer. He only bowed his head and cried. For the first time in a long time he cried. It was then Miley realized…"Susan's dead isn't she?"

The Doctor nodded wiping the tears away. "You remind me so much of her you know?" he said looking at Miley. "The same curiosity and intrest. The same zest for life. The only thing that makes you different were your talent for trouble, and your spirit. Susan always seemed so timid while you seem to go head on into danger."

"Say what?" Miley asked curious as to what the Doctor meant. The Doctor then motioned for Duran to continue.

"The Doctor and his companions helped us to stop the Daleks and we thought we could rebuild our world. But more Dalek cities sprung forth, and the Daleks drove us away from Skaro. Eventually Davros returned as well and unleashed his own menace to the universe."

"It came to a head in the Time War." Liandra explained. "The Daleks were mastering the secrets of time travel and sought to use it to destroy ALL across creation. Our planet where the Thals settled was the first to fall, and they spread their chaos across the universe. The Time Lords had to step in and stop it."

"And that led to both races being extinct." The Doctor added. "No winners. Everyone losing."

"Which is what my nation faces." Lincoln said. Everyone turned to see what Lincoln meant, and he quickly explained.

"This war between our states….even if there is a winner there will have lost as well. For there will be deep wounds that may never heal. And if neither side wins, then our nation and all it represents will die in the face of history. And we will merely be a footnote."

"No sir." Miley said. "This isn't the end for the nation. It will be a beginning." Lincoln looked at Miley wondering what she meant. The Doctor looked at her too hoping she didn't reveal the future. Or too much of it.

"This country is too great for it to just lay down and die. Yes there are old wounds, but they heal. And from that healing will come a new nation that will stand strong. And act as a beacon of light and hope for the world. It will provide promises of a new life and chances to reach for the stars and attain their dreams. America won't die. Her spirit will live on, no matter who tries to kill it."

"You sound hopeful young miss." Lincoln said. "How can you be sure?"

"Trust me. She's sure." Lily added. The Doctor then said "And let's leave it at that shall we?" Everyone agreed as the Doctor looked at Deran and his party. "Now about you. How do we reunite you with your people without using Dalek time corridors that really ruin the time continuum instead of help it?" The Thals thought for a moment then Deran had an answer.

"There is a means for us to travel safely." Deran said. "On our new world the Daleks built a prototype time vessel." The Doctor nodded in remembrance. "Yes, it seemed to give me and my companions a merry little chase once."

Deran however continued. "The machine is meant to operate on wavelengths similar to your own time ship. With that we could find the rest of the Thal people and build again."

The Doctor thought for a moment and then decided to agree. "Very well you have a…."

Gunshots filled the air as bullets seemed to whiz by the party. "Who's attacking?" Deran asked.

"Confederate soldiers. Everyone split up!" the Doctor ordered. Everyone did so as Miley, Lily and their Thal boyfriends ran with Lincoln. The soldiers then started to chase after the group.

"Way to go Miley." Lily said. "Go with the guy the Southern army wants to either capture or kill."

"Hey he's a historical figure. He has to be worth some protection." _At least until Ford's Theatre but I'm not telling a President of the United States that. _Miley thought. Lincoln looked at the girl wondering what strange terminology she was using. Soon Miley ran across the Doctor who came running alongside them. "Doctor we're going to get away right?" Miley asked. "I mean it's not like Lincoln is going to die here right?"

"Unfortunately Miley it's very possible." The Doctor explained. "Time isn't always a straight line. Sometimes it can bend and twist."

"Meaning?" Lily asked afraid of what the Doctor was going to say.

"Meaning you can be born in the future and die and the past. And Lincoln could die today instead of….later if we don't get away from these soldiers." Miley sighed as she asked "Any ideas?"

"This way." The Doctor said going down a path encouraging the three others to follow. The patrol went a different way but then regrouped when they found the path they followed ended and their quarry was not there. When they backtracked they found the path the Doctor, Lincoln, Miley and Lily had taken and quickly went down that way.

The patrol had arrived at what looked to be a Southern house where a young lady was standing on the porch. "Uhhhh excuse me miss." The Captain asked. The belle turned and said "Yes kind sir?"

All the troops nodded grateful that they seemed to come across a young southern girl. Her accent was real southern and not a yankee fake was what was running through many soldiers' minds. With that the Captain spoke. "We're looking for a couple o' Yankees. They have that yankee president with them, and we hope to bring him back to Richmond."

"Oh my." The 'belle' said. "They all went to the stables and made off with all my horses. They went down the left fork path there." The 'belle pointed down the path and the soldiers rode off in pursuit. Once the soldiers were gone the Doctor, Lincoln, Lily and the Thal boys all walked out. "Great job Miley." The Doctor told the 'belle'.

"Well it's nice to know my mouth has its uses." Miley said with a smile. "Also glad I picked this dress too, even if the corset is a killer."

"Yeah it really enhances the Southern Belle look." Lily said. The Doctor however said "Come on. It's time to leave. We have to get back to Gettysburg before the soldiers get wise."

Everyone made their way back to the city after finding their own horses. When the soldiers returned to the house the trail was lost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the 21st Century Sarah, K-9 and Alistair were sitting waiting for word from Robbie Ray, Benton and Yates. Finally K-9 perked up his head and said "Incoming transmission."

"Greyhound to Trap one. Greyhound to Trap one. Please respond." Alistair said into the radio. Benton replied saying "Trap one sir. We are approaching the level where the young man is being held. We are about to…" The radio went to static after that.

"Benton! Benton respond!" Alistair said. He had no time to clear the transmission as soldiers appeared in the street. Alistair started the car and started to drive off. The soldiers however had an alternate plan.

One pulled out a weapon looking like a bazooka and aimed it at the oncoming vehicle. After firing a shot a surge of ball energy erupted and hit the vehicle. All the electric devices in the car were fried and the surge even hit K-9 as well shutting him down.

"EMP surge. Danger. Shutdown imman…ent…" K-9 then drooped his head and the soldiers made their move to subdue Sarah and Alistair. Both were captured and taken into Torchwood tower. K-9 was carried in afterwards.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Robbie Ray and Yates looked on as Benton heard static from the radio. "We're being jammed."

"Then we run." Yates said as the three men ran as fast as they could to the holding area where Jackson and Keely were being held. After Yates shot off the lock they three men entered where they saw Jackson and Keely sitting strapped to chairs.

"What took you so long dad?" Jackson asked. Robbie Ray shook his head and undid the straps on his son. Benton did the same with Keely. "We can't leave. They have other hostages here."

"We'll have to get them another time." Yates said. "If we don't leave now we never will."

"You won't get far." Billie said. "They knew in advance. They knew you would try something like this."

"Who? Who knew? Batterson?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Of course, but someone had to tell them." Billie said. Jackson then asked "Who?"

"Me." A voice said as everyone turned to see Batterson, a squad of soldiers and…Luann Stewart. Miley's identical cousin.

"Luann?" Robbie Ray asked in disbelief. "I thought you were in Malibu filing in for Miley."

"Fill in for miss perfect? Please." Luann said. "When you called Aunt Dolly, I called these guys. They were very happy for the info." Luann laughed as Robbie Ray, Benton, Yates, Jackson and Keely were all taken away.

Batterson looked at Luann as he hung up the phone. "That was the director Miss Stewart. He liked the way you handled things here."

"Aw shucks it was nothing. I just did what came natural to me." Luann said proudly.

"So the director has told me. In fact he has just made a request for me to offer you a job here at Torchwood." Luann's eyes went wide. "Me? A job? As what?"

"Part of the director's personal staff." Batterson explained. Luann was intrigued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile back in Gettysburg in the 1800's Lincoln was talking to the Thals and the Doctor. Miley and Lily looked on as the meeting took place. Their Thal beau by their side.

"So you're saying is that all you need is a drop of my blood?" Lincoln asked. Deran nodded. "That one drop will help bring forth the greatest leader the Thals will ever know. One to lead us to peace from the darkness of war."

"I take it you know what you are doing?" Lincoln asked. The Doctor nodded. "It won't hurt. I've seen it done several times."

Deran then brought forth a scientist that took a needle from Lincoln's finger. After a prick a drop squeezed out and the scientist took his sample. He then dabbed the finger with alcohol letting it heal. "That didn't hurt at all." Lincoln said.

"That's it?" Lily asked. "That's all these Thals did? Take a needle and jab it into the finger.?"

"What were you expecting?" Pandon asked. Miley responded with "I don't know. Some sort of alien technology or something? A laser probe?"

"Sometimes the best methods are the simplest." The Doctor said. He then shook the hand of Deran and said "I wish you well in your quest. I can take you home if you wish."

"Thank you Doctor." Deran said as everyone said their goodbyes to Mr. Lincoln. Miley and Lily also said their own goodbyes as Lincoln looked at them tenderly.

"Seeing the two of you gives me hope for our nation." Lincoln said. "That one day the North and the South will heal from their wounds and come together as brothers and sisters again." Miley and Lily smiled accepting the praise from Lincoln. "Thank you Mr. President." Miley said. "That says a lot."

Lily also said her goodbyes and then Lincoln turned to the Doctor. "If you ever need a friend. Know that you have one here in America."

"Thank you sir that is most kind." The Doctor said. Soon everyone left the President who was now being guarded by his secret service detail. The Thals, the Doctor, Miley and Lily then made their way to the TARDIS and then to the rendezvous planet for the Thals.

After another rough ride they made it to the rendezvous planet. It was a nothing place. Barren rock with not much in terms of plant life. The Doctor knew the planet well.

"Terserus." The Doctor said.

"Not one of the most habitable planets, but it will do for us to meet with our people." Deran said. "Thank you Doctor."

"Take care Deran." The Doctor said. Miley and Lily offered their good byes to Galen and Pandon. "Good journey you two." Galen said.

"Thanks." Miley said. "You know, is there any chance you can come back to Earth with us? I mean. There's a big dance coming up, and I could use a date."

"Me too." Lily said. Galen and Pandon were ready to answer when the Doctor came forward.

"Some other time girls, come along." The Doctor said as he walked back to the TARDIS. Miley and Lily sighed as they followed the Doctor waving to their Thal boyfriends. As they walked Lily asked "Are they going to be all right? The Thals I mean."

"The Thals are survivors. They've been through worse." The Doctor said. He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out Miley and Lily's cell phones. "By the way I got your phones to work."

"You got our phones to work?" Miley asked. "Work how?"

"Well you can call home. Tell your family and friends that you are okay." Miley and Lily looked at each other and at their phones. They had to believe their parents were worried sick, no matter what time they were in.

Lily decided to try her cell phone and call home. No one answered. She then tried another number, Oliver's cell phone. "Hello?" came the voice on the other end.

"Oliver?" Lily asked. Stone silence was on the other end of the line until Lily spoke again. "Oliver are you there?"

"L….Lily?" came Oliver's voice. Barely a squeak.

"Yeah it's me. Miley is with me too." Lily responded. Oliver was still trying to find words to say. Not to mention his voice

"I thought…..I thought….."

"You thought what? That we were abducted by aliens? Well we weren't. We were saved by an alien." Lily explained. "We're traveling with him right now. We're on an alien planet with a race of hot hunks called Thals after we saved President Lincoln in Gettysburg."

The only thing Lily heard on the other end of the phone was Oliver screaming, and she pictured him running as well. "That went well." Lily said.

"Your turn Miley." The Doctor said. Miley picked up her phone and called home. Aunt Dolly was the one to answer. "Aunt Dolly?"

Silence was on the other end of the line until Dolly broke it. "M….Miley?"

"Yeah. Where's dad? And Jackson?"

"Miley where are you?" Dolly asked. Miley said "If I told you you wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Dolly said. Just then Oliver ran into the house and shouted "Dolly! I just spoke to Lily. She and Miley are on another planet after leaving Gettysburg during the Civil War."

"Well that sums it up in a nutshell." Miley said sarcastically. "Now what happened to Dad and Jackson Aunt Dolly?"

"Miley Stewart you need to get home right away." Aunt Dolly said. "You disappearing has stirred up one big hornet's nest. Worse that when Uncle Earl had his honey sale and thirty different bee colonies came to visit."

"What's wrong Aunt Dolly?" Miley asked concerned.

"Just some group named Torchwood showed up wanting the feller you been traveling with, and they now have Jackson and Robbie Ray. I think Luann is also working for them as well as I saw her leave in some black truck and she ain't been back since. Bobby Ray has been looking for her, but no luck." Miley was trying to get Dolly's words in perspective. "Wait. What's Torchwood?"

"Torchwood?" the Doctor asked as his blood ran cold when he overheard the word. "Miley did you say Torchwood?"

"Yeah. Aunt Dolly says my brother Jackson was taken by them or something and that they may have my father and cousin too." The expression on the Doctor's face became stern as it seemed like his usual jovial self was gone. And in its place was something someone should have been afraid of.

"Doctor what's Torchwood?" Lily asked. "Do you know of them?"

"Know that they shouldn't exist. They were destroyed at Canary Wharf."

"Wait you mentioned them once before." Miley said. "When you spoke to that Energorn right? What is it about them that has got you so miffed?"

"It's a long story. Let's just say….I lost a good friend thanks to them. And many others lost family and friends to them as well. You remember when those metal monsters came to your town?"

"Those silver things?" Miley asked remembering when she, Lily and Oliver were having a school party at Rico's when the silver monsters came. They called themselves Cybermen and threatened to make everyone there 'like them'. Amber and Ashley had screamed that they didn't want to be turned into them but the monsters got in their faces and threatened them.

"If you do not comply then you will be deleted." Was what the Cyberman had said. Needless to say Amber and Ashley shut up after that. Afterwards the Cybermen seemed to fly away. No one knew where, but everyone was relieved. Miley however picked up what the Doctor was implying. "Torchwood was responsible for that weren't they?"

The Doctor looked at Miley and said "I think it's time I met your Aunt Dolly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cardiff-Present Day

Phil and Pim arrived in Cardiff and tried to find where they needed to go to find Pim's pen pal Captain Jack Harkness. They had gone all over the city trying to find some sign of where they had to be, yet they hadn't arrived.

"Pim are you sure you know where you are going?" Phil asked. Pim shook her head "Positive. I think."

"You think?" Phil asked.

"Well how do you expect to find a pocket of perception that people ignore thanks to a defunct chameleon circuit landing on an interspacial rift?" Pim asked almost like a pout. She wished that she still had the Wizard or another one of the family gadgets where they could find where they had to go. But all they had were instructions left by Captain Jack that Pim had to remember due to the Chrononet being confiscated along with the Diffy Time Machine.

"Maybe we should just sit down." Phil said as he went to sit on a stone. Pim also joined him as they sat on a stone nearest to a fountain. After a few seconds the stone started to descend as Phil and Pim found themselves on an elevator going down.

"Pim?" Phil asked questioningly.

"I think we're about to meet Captain Jack Phil." Pim said. "Don't embarrass me."

The elevator took them down to what looked like some sort of sewer. When the door opened a woman stood in the doorway. "Welcome young ones. My name is Gwen Cooper."

"W…we're looking for Captain Jack Harkness?" Phil asked.

"Ask and you shall receive." A man's voice said echoing throughout the room. Phil and Pim turned to see a handsome young man in a gray shirt and overcoat with well groomed hair. Pim looked at the man and wondered if she wasn't in love.

"Captain Jack?" Pim asked as a smile grew on her face.

"Pimgrrl I take it?" the man asked. Pim nodded and the man replied "Then I guess I am Captain Jack Harkness."

"Oh man it's great to meet you." Pim said as she hugged Captain Jack. Phil stepped forward and offered his hand. "Hi, I'm Phil Diffy. Perhaps my sister mentioned you to me."

Captain jack looked Phil over and nodded. "Yeah Pim mentioned you to me." Phil asked "Nothing too damaging I hope?"

"Not at all. She said you were quite the handsome young man." Captain Jack then let a little smirk show through as he added "And I can tell you she wasn't kidding."

Phil was then wide eyed as he wondered what sort of man Captain Jack was. Pim just giggled a mischievous giggle as she and Jack went to his office. Phil followed hoping Jack didn't try anything with Pim.

"Don't worry, you both are a little young for me to date." Jack replied. Phil seemed okay with that when he realized something. "Wait, we BOTH are a little young for you?"

Captain Jack smiled a sly smile and said "Let's just say…I'm quite a 'dancer'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Torchwood Luann and Principal Hackett were going up the elevator looking forward to meeting the Torchwood director. "So what do you think he's like? The Torchwood director I mean?"

"Oh I don't know. I'd say that he must be smart. After all, he recruited me." Hackett said with amusement. He then looked at Luann's annoyed gaze and corrected himself. "Us! I mean he recruited us."

"Nice save genius." Luann said. Finally the elevator stopped and both exited. They came across another set of doors which opened before them and both found themselves facing a hallway of light.

"Come. Please enter the corridor." A voice said on the other end. Luann and Principal Hackett entered the corridor and went down it until they arrived in another room. A room that was much darker.

"Mr. Director?" Principal Hackett asked. "We're here."

"Ah Principal Hackett." A voice said. A voice that sounded like it was electronically enhanced. "So glad that you could come. And you too Miss Stewart. I must say that your recent actions have brought you to my favorable attention."

"Thank you." Luann said. "Now what is this about a job?"

"All in good time." The Director said as his voice seemed to echo throughout the room. "For now let my 'associates' make you comfortable." Doors opened all around them and machinery seemed to come out of the doorways. Machines that held a dark secret.

A secret that caused Luann Stewart and Principal Hackett to scream. A scream of fear and horror beyond anything they ever knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his office Batterson was going through his reports when the Director spoke through the intercom. "Yes director?" Batterson asked.

"Ah, Dr. Batterson, I must congratulate you for the selection of the new members for my personal staff." The Director said in that chilling electronic voice that sounded more chilling over the intercom. "I have found them to be welcome additions with much potential."

"Thank you director." Batterson said. "But I assume this call is not just congratulatory?"

"You are correct doctor." The Director replied. "I would like you to pay a visit to Malibu, California. There are three young people out there I would like to bring onto my personal staff as well." Batterson looked at the files. They were two girls that went by the name Amber and Ashley, and the third was a young boy that showed remarkable genius, but was also considered an evil little heathen. His name was Rico.

"I take it Mr. Director this is more than just a recruitment drive?" Batterson asked. The Director chuckled.

"Let's just say there may be a chance that you will run into the Doctor again, if you make it back quickly." The Director ended the call and Batterson decided to make the arrangements for a return trip to Malibu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the TARDIS the Doctor was setting the co-ordinates back for Earth. The TARDIS was reliable some of the time, and the Doctor, Miley and Lily hoped this would be one of those times as the Doctor set the co-ordinates for Earth, Malibu California, 2006.

"Please let it work this time. Please let it work this time." Miley prayed. The Doctor then checked the readouts and hoped everything would hold together.

"All right girls. Here we go." The Doctor flipped the switches on the TARDIS and soon the ship was riding back in the time stream again. And again it was a rough ride.

"Sweet nibbletts." Miley said as she decided she had enough of the ride. Reaching around the console Miley flipped a series of switches as well as a lever and soon the TARDIS became much smoother to travel in.

"Awww man." Lily said pouting. She enjoyed the bucking ride. Miley however looked at Lily and said "Lily some of us can't handle the bucking bronco all the time. Sometimes one just loves to go for the quiet country ride."

"Uhhh yeah." The Doctor said looking at Miley curiously. "I just have one question. How did you do that?"

"How'd I do what?" Miley asked curiously.

"That. Flip the dimensional stabilizer controls. I never taught you how to do that." Miley looked on stunned as she realized that she wasn't taught how to operate the TARDIS controls. She didn't know what a dimensional stabilizer even was.

She then looked at the Doctor and Lily with a gaze of horror. "I don't know. I just…did it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Torchwood base in Cardiff Phil and Pim were listening to the story Captain Jack told of Torchwood. Its beginnings all the way back to 1870's Scotland to its supposed ending at the battle of Canary Wharf.

"So you're saying Torchwood was created after some encounter with Queen Victoria and a werewolf?" Phil asked wondering if he got the story straight.

"True enough." Captain Jack said as all three took cups of tea from an aide named Ianto. Pim and Phil found the tea refreshing as Jack continued the story. "Sad part is the one that saved Queen Victoria was banished after he was knighted. She was narrow minded when it came to the world, and thought her view should be the only one. And everything supernatural or extra terrestrial was to be destroyed. This grew into the main Torchwood facility in London where they had the motto 'If it's alien it's ours.'"

"Torchwood one. The one that was destroyed at Canary Wharf when they let in ghosts that were called Cybermen?" Pim asked.

"Yeah." Jack said. "Metal men with the brains of humans inside them. All emotions removed. They also brought forth another evil. A monstrous one I faced before."

Pim and Phil wondered what Jack meant when he uttered the word of the race that still gave him nightmares. "Daleks."

"Those monsters we saw in 2121?" Phil asked. Jack looked on concerned. "There were Daleks in 2121?"

"Yeah." Pim said. "We never even heard of those creatures until now."

"This is wrong." Jack said. "Something's wrong with time. The Daleks should not have attacked Earth for another couple of years." Just then something else appeared before them. A blue silhouette that took a human form. A form of a young girl.

A girl named Zenon Kar.

"Cetus Lupetus where am I?" Zenon asked.

"Cetus Lupetus?" Pim asked. "Where did you come from? The late 21st?"

"Yeah." Zenon replied. Captain Jack however was confused. In all his knowledge he had never heard of Zenon Kar, or even the Diffys. Their knowledge of the future didn't match his. Or even a possible future that he might have known about.

_Parallel universe perhaps? Alternate timelines? _Captain Jack wondered. Based on what he had known from his experience in time matters he had not come across any events regarding the Diffys. Zenon however looked at Captain Jack and asked "Who are you?"

"Ah now that's an interesting question." Captain Jack said. "I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Former time agent from the 51st Century, and commanding officer of Torchwood 3 in Cardiff." All three kids looked at Jack confused "Huh?"

Before Jack could explain further soldiers seemed to enter taking everyone by surprise. Everyone in Torchwood Cardiff found themselves facing the barrels of guns. Even Zenon, Phil and Pim, as well as Captain Jack.

"Captain Jack Harkness. You are hereby ordered to report to Torchwood London. Failure to comply will result in your execution as well as the execution of your staff as well." The lead soldier said. Captain Jack then decided that he had no choice but to obey. "Jack?" Gwen asked.

"Relax Gwen I'll take care of it." Jack said as he was led away. Other soldiers then led Phil, Pim and Zenon away. "Cetus Lupetus what's happening?" Zenon asked.

"Cetus Lupetus? What kind of a curse word is that?" Pim asked.

"I don't think it matters Pim." Phil said as he didn't like what was happening now. And he had a feeling that he wouldn't like what Torchwood would be doing in the future.

Jack also had his worries, but he wasn't about to let them show. He only hoped 'the right kind of Doctor' would come and make things right somehow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the time stream a blue box flew through the vortex trying to find its way back to the 21st Century.

_Author's note:Sorry it's taken me a while to update. There was a lot of story to tell in this chapter. Also I had a tragedy in my family as my sister in law miscarried almost two weeks ago. She was five months along in her pregnancy, and my family and I were pretty shaken up by the tragedy._

_That being said I will be taking a bit of a break from this story so I can put a few things in perspective. When I return I look to be focused on what my next chapters will be. I am hoping to take this story up to 13 chapters. Much like 13 episodes of the Doctor Who series coming out of the UK._

_I have also included Zenon-Girl of the 21__st__ Century in this story. Don't worry, I am planning on going somewhere with this. Also I should mention as part of the Disclaimer Phil of the Future, Xenon-Girl of the 21__st__ Century, That's so Raven, Cory in the House, and Suite Life of Zack and Cody are also Disney Channel properties, and no profit is being made off those either. I have already made reference to Mr. Tipton supporting Torchwood so I have laid the groundwork to the Suite Life appearing. And since the Doctor, Miley and Lily have helped Abe Lincoln he has a history in the states, and it sets up an appearance of Cory in the House as well as That's so Raven as Cory knows President Martinez, played by John D'Aquino on the show._

_Sorry I couldn't get this chapter done faster for some. And the next one may take a while. But when I do it, I hope to turn out a whopper of a story._

_Please write and review._


	7. Chapter 7

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 7**

**Convergence**

Earth-Present Day

It was another typical day at the Tipton hotel in downtown Boston. The manager, Mr. Moesby, was trying to ensure smooth operations and satisfied guests among the sea of madness all around him.

Two guests were approaching asking for the key to their room and help with their luggage, since they were an elderly couple. Moesby immediately rang for the bell and the bellhop Esteban came running.

"Yes Mr. Moesby?" Esteban asked. Moesby said "Take these bags up to their room. Room 1623." After offering the couple the key the elderly couple thanked Moesby leaving Esteban to carry the luggage.

Needless to say the luggage weighed more than Esteban if he was cloned. "Ugggg! What is in here?"

"Oh overnight bag. Sample weights for the elderly weight lifting competition." The old woman said. "Look out Arnold I'll beat your record yet." The elderly couple went up the stairs with Esteban grunting all the way. Moesby however was satisfied that he satisfied a customer.

Then the football came flying in the lobby, knocking over a ming vase that Moesby tried to catch. Moseby knew who could have thrown it. Zack and Cody Martin. The twin boys of terror.

"Sorry Mr. Moesby." Both boys said. Moesby looked at the boys with his usual glare whenever mayhem happened in the hotel. Nine times out of ten the mayhem was caused by them.

"Can't you two do anything constructive?" Moesby asked. "Something of benefit to mankind instead of endless mayhem?"

"Like what Mr. Moesby?" Zack asked. Moesby answered with "Oh I don't know. How about invent a cloaking device from Star Trek and disappear." Moesby then put the vase back where it was, but with more force than he intended since it shattered when it hit the table.

"AHHHHHHH!" Moesby said as he ran in his corner office. Zack and Cody just shrugged as they went over to the candy counter to hang with their friend Maddie Fitzpatrick. Or in Cody's case it was to hang. In Zack's case it was to flirt.

"Hey pretty one." Zack said making goo goo eyes. Maddie rolled her eyes saying "Dream on."

"Always for you." Zack said. Cody just sighed until he saw a roll of Mentos on the counter. "Maddie. How much for the Mentos?"

"95 cents. Why?" Cody forked out a dollar and bought the roll. "If I'm right we could be looking at the end of the world's dependence of fossil fuels." He then went up the stairs calling for Zack to help. Zack looked back and said "Later gorgeous."

"Not too much later." Maddie said when the intercom suddenly went off. London Tipton's voice was on the other end. "Maddie? You busy?"

"Not really." Maddie said with sarcasm. "I'm just doing what I always do, stand behind a candy counter selling candy."

"Well how would you like to make a good couple of bucks helping me?" London asked. Maddie wondered what London had in mind. The last time she helped London was when she tried to sample some cosmetics for her and she wound up looking like a mutated clown. "It's not more clown makeup is it?"

"No silly. You're just helping me take out some old clothes." Maddie considered London's request and said "Okay fine. I'll be up."

"Yay!" London said cutting off the intercom and putting a 'closed' sign on the candy counter. Meanwhile Zack and Cody were looking for two other items to help in their 'science experiment'.

One of them being a luggage cart.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her closet London Tipton was going through all of her clothes. Sorting out the new from the old. The old being anything before last week.

"Old. Hot. Old. Hot." Was the system London was using to determine what to keep, and what not to keep. What to keep was hung back in the closet. What not to keep was thrown on the floor for the maid to pick up. Or Maddie, who coincidently was entering the room.

"Whoa London." Maddie said looking at the mountain of clothes on the floor. "You're really cleaning house here."

"Oh no." London said. "My maid cleans my house for me. I'm just cleaning out my closet." Maddie rolled her eyes at London's logic not wanting to wonder what destinations London Tipton's train of thought went. If it even went anywhere.

"Okay." Maddie said. "So what do you want to do with your old clothes?"

"Well I usually give them to the poor. In your case, that's you." London said upfront. "Or I just have them burned." Maddie was stunned when she heard that. "Burned?"

"Oh don't worry. All my clothes are bio degradable. I give to the environment. Yay me." London applauded herself as Maddie decided she had to get out of London Tipton's closet as soon as possible.

Maddie picked up most of London's old clothes leaving London with whatever new stuff there was. London didn't see much new, so she concluded that she was short on clothes.

"Time to get a new wardrobe. Yay me!" London said as she left her closet. After a few seconds a wheezing sound was heard. A blue box suddenly appeared in the center of London's closet. Inside it three intrepid travelers were trying to determine their whereabouts.

"Well Doctor? Are we back in Malibu?" Miley asked.

"I can't tell." The Doctor said as he circled the scanner around on the console of the TARDIS. "It looks like we landed in a coat room of some kind."

"A coat room?" Lily asked. "I had hoped to see a beach and I get a coat room?"

"Well the coat room might be near a beach." The Doctor thought as he made his way to the door. "Have the sunscreen ready in case I'm wrong." The Doctor then stepped out as Lily looked at Miley. "Okay Miley now spill, what's going on?"

"Lily I don't know." Miley said. "I swear I didn't know what I was doing when I hit those switches. It was like I was…I don't know what it is I was."

"Hey Miley its okay." Lily said comforting her friend. Miley looked up and said "I just felt strange ever since I stepped in here. It was like I was hearing a song. And….it hasn't left me."

"Maybe the Doctor can help." Lily said as she looked at the door wondering when he was getting back. Outside the Doctor was exploring the room and saw the mountain of clothes in front of him.

"Must be cleaning out the closet." The Doctor said. "Though some of this I wonder why anyone would throw out. They could get some serious bank for this." The Doctor looked at some of London's clothes as he turned his gaze back to the TARDIS. His thoughts were on Miley.

He had seen very few humans operate the console effortlessly as Miley had. And each of them had some sort of mathematical or scientific aptitude outside 20th or 21st century Earth. And Miley admitted to herself that she wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer when it came to math and science.

So how could she know how to operate the console? The Doctor pondered on what the answer could be until his concentration was shattered when London marched in storming mad and lost in her own rant.

"I don't believe it." London pouted as she reentered her closet lost in thought. "Since when does daddy not have enough money for me? What is this Torchwood he's suddenly so involved with? What makes them more special than me?"

So lost in….her own little world London didn't notice the Doctor was standing in the closet with her. London kept grabbing clothes out of the closet in frustration ranting to herself. "I mean I give my clothes to the poor. Okay that's Maddie, but still. I'm charitable. Why shouldn't I get a new wardrobe? I mean what does Torchwood do? Sounds like they burn trees or something. Well I know some environmentalists that will have something to say about that."

"Ummmm. Excuse me." The Doctor said. London wasn't listening.

"Great. Cashmere. That was so one minute ago." London said as she threw the blouse over her shoulder. "Besides I always shop environment friendly. What would a group of tree burners know about the environment.

"Uhhhh." The Doctor said trying to get London's attention, as well as trying to hide his own smile at London's….train of logic. "Excuse me."

"I mean they must be tree burners. Where else would you get the name Torchwood from? I mean 'Torch' and 'wood'. I think the name speaks for itself."

"EXCUSE ME!" the Doctor shouted getting London's attention. London turned and looked at the Doctor wide eyed. The Doctor went on to speak.

"Ummmm yeah. I knew some people that were thick but you seem to have triple rich thickness or something. Anyhow. I heard you know something about Torchwood. Would you care to elaborate on what all you know?" London just starred at the Doctor like a deer caught in the headlights. Until she decided to do what came naturally to her whenever she saw a strange man with a blue box in her closet.

Run and scream at the same time.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" London screamed as she saw the Doctor and ran outside. "Well that girl has a good set of pipes." The Doctor said. Miley and Lily stepped outside and looked to see what was up.

"Well it looks like we hit pay dirt of some sort." The Doctor said. "We landed in a girl's closet."

"And that's 'pay dirt' how?" Lily asked.

"In her rant she said she knew something about Torchwood. That her father was funding it." The Doctor explained. Miley looked around and recognized the surroundings, having been in this particular closet once before.

"Sweet nibblets. We're in London Tipton's closet." Miley cursed to herself. "I know this space anywhere."

"Why would the TARDIS bring us here?" Lily asked.

"Well there's definitely something about Torchwood here." The Doctor said. "If Miss Tipton's delusional rant is to be believed." Miley then asked "What was it? Her dad not letting her get a new wardrobe?"

"How did you know?" the Doctor asked. Miley just gave a slight smile and said "London's so predictable."

"Well we only have a few minutes before she comes back with the cavalry, such as hotel staff is." Lily said. "And I don't think we dare leave."

"No. Miss Tipton knows something about Torchwood. I don't think we should pass up this lead. Ideas?" Miley and Lily thought about ideas they could help the Doctor with, then Miley had a brainstorm.

"I got it, but I need to get to the wardrobe closet." Miley rushed back into the TARDIS and headed to the closet in question. She was getting her Hannah wear together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Tipton hotel lobby it was business as usual. Moesby was greeting and receiving customers, hiding his condescending attitude as much as he could, unless they were teenagers. Then he really let them have it.

"Room for the night?" Moesby asked one young couple who looked to have recently graduated high school. "And would you like a wake up call or are your parents going to buzz in?" The teens looked taken aback when the freight elevator opened and a luggage carousel came storming out with two blonde twin boys rolling out in it propelled by what seemed like a Diet Coke bottle. Moesby looked on in abject horror as the carousel crossed into the lounge and crashed. Moesby looked in and screamed by what he saw.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Moesby screamed as he saw the inside of the lounge. Just then Zack and Cody Martin came out a little worse for wear but standing. "Wow Moesby. I didn't think you cared." Cody Martin said.

"I don't. Look at the damage done to the lounge!" Moesby said walking into the wrecked lounge trying to ascertain the damage. Maddie Fitzpatrick, after arriving on the floor, came to the boys' aid. "You guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Zack said looking at Maddie dreamingly. "Dream on munchkin." Maddie said not returning the affection of Zack's crush.

Just then Moesby came out of the lounge crying. "The lounge. It's wrecked. How….how did you two wreck such a beautiful lounge?"

"Well we were trying to do a science experiment." Zack said. "We wanted to see if a scientific discovery is true."

"And what scientific discovery is that?" Moesby asked.

"That you can propel a luggage carousel with a Diet Coke if you add Mentos." Cody said. Moesby asked "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because we wanted to find some sort of renewable energy source." Cody said. Moesby was trying to form the words he was going to say next and they came out as "A…Diet Coke…bottle?"

"Well using a fire extinguisher was against safety regulations. Duh." Cody answered back. Moesby replied with "That's not the only thing against safety regulations." As he glared at the twin boys.

Moesby rued the day Zack and Cody Martin came to live in the Tipton hotel when London started running out of the elevator screaming. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

"London." Moesby said catching her wondering what was going on. London spoke as briefly as she could. "There's a man with a blue box in my closet."

"What?" Moesby asked trying to comprehend what London was ranting about. "A man with a blue box?"

"Yeah. It's big, tall, and blue. Oh and it had the word 'Police' on it."

"A blue box with the word 'Police' on it is in your closet?" Maddie asked coming from her candy counter. "Are you sure you don't need to be medicated?"

"No I don't need to be medicated. And why do you sound like daddy?" London asked. Cody however thought something familiar was in this story so he spoke up and said "London how big was this box?"

"Oh it was as…..big as the elevator door." London said. "And the guy with it. Well he's cute for an old guy."

"An old guy with a blue box as big as an elevator door is in your closet?" Zack asked. Everyone looked at each other then at London as Zack then said "Are you sure you don't need to take a nap?"

"No I don't need to take a nap. What kind of question is that?" London pouted. "What kind of question is that?"

"Apparently a good one." Moesby said. "Now London I know work can take a lot out of someone…"

"…especially when they have done so little of it." Maddie said. This got a glare from London and Moesby. "But perhaps you should go and lie down. And when you wake up see if the blue box and the strange man are still there."

"Well. Maybe." London said trying to make sense of everything. She had been working hard cleaning out her closet, and while some work harder she didn't want to know who they were. "Yeah, perhaps a nap might do me some good."

"Have a good sleep Miss Tipton." Moesby said as she went up the elevator again. London went into the elevator repeating "There's no blue box. There's no blue box." As the doors closed. Maddie, Zack and Cody looked at each other wondering what happened to London. Cody asked "Has London flipped her lid?"

"Only if she had a lid to flip." Maddie said. "But it is strange. Why would London hallucinate about a blue box?" The moment Maddie and Cody hit on the words 'blue box' their minds started to turn. Zack saw the wheels spinning and knew where this was going.

"Oh man. You two aren't getting into that 'Doctor' myth and his blue box are you?" Zack asked.

"Hey, there are stories." Cody said. "And I happen to think there's a grain of truth in them."

"I don't know about a 'grain of truth'." Maddie said. "But I have read some stories about some guy with a blue box. He never looks the same in each story though. I heard he appeared once during the time of the Aztecs, he was an old man."

"I read he was a young man during the London fire." Cody said. Soon Maddie and Cody were trading 'Doctor' stories driving Moesby crazy.

"If the two of you don't shut up I will need a Doctor!" Moesby shouted. He then glared at the twins "Now you two, back in the lounge." He said as the twins obeyed. He then looked at Maddie and told her to get back to the candy counter. Halfway there Moesby called Maddie back.

"Just a minute." Moesby said. "Did you sell them the Mentos?"

"Yeah. Me, candy counter. I sell Candy." Maddie said as a matter of fact. "Don't ask me where they got the Diet Coke though."

"Well then you can ask them, as you help clean up." Maddie then went "Oh man." As Moesby pointed the way to the lounge. After she put a 'closed' sign on the candy counter for the second time in a day, Maddie walked in all steamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's no blue box. There's no blue box." London said over and over as she had gone up the elevator to the floor her room was on and entered the hallway. All the while saying "There's no blue box. There's no blue box.:

London went to the door of her hotel room and cautiously opened it. She then tiptoed inside looking around to see if anyone was in her room. "Hello? Mr. blue box guy"? London called. No answer.

"There's no blue box. There's no blue box." London continued to say as she walked around the room seeing if anyone else was there. No one was. London was breathing a sigh of relief until she came to her closet and opened the door.

"There's no blue box. There's no…….AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! THE BLUE BOX IS STILL HERE!!!!" London screamed as the Doctor stepped out. She then screamed again. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! THE CREEPY ENGLISH GUY IS STILL HERE!!!!!"

"Well thank you for the compliment." The Doctor said as two more figures stepped out. London was about to scream again when one of them spoke.

"Whoa London. It's me!" Miley said in her Hannah wear.. London looked stunned seeing Hannah Montana in her closet and screamed again. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HANNAH MONTANA IS HERE!!!!!!!" she shouted and ran out again.

"Well she sure took it well." Lily said dressed in her Lola Luftnagle get up as she came out of the TARDIS. The Doctor then looked at the girls and smiled "Might as well check in." he said as he left the room to head down to the lobby. Miley and Lily shared a look and followed themselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the lounge Zack, Cody and Maddie were carrying out buckets, mops, sponges, rags and everything needed for cleaning. There was only one thing missing, detergent. "Any idea where to get some?" Cody asked.

"Probably the janitor's closet next to the manager's desk." Maddie said. "I'll go and see."

"I think I'll go with you." Zack said. "Besides I like walking with a beautiful lady."

Maddie shot Zack a look and then smiled as an idea came to her mind. "Okay Zack. You want to walk with a beautiful lady? How about Miss Bertha up in 422?"

"But…but she's huge. She'd sit on me." Zack said.

"Beauty is only skin deep." Maddie replied. "It's what's on the inside that counts."

"Yeah. Didn't you read the story of the wife of Bath in the Canterbury Tales?" Cody asked. Zack looked at his brother strangely. "You know I don't read books on dead guys." Now it was Cody's turn to roll his eyes.

"Oh we might as well all go." Maddie said. "We'll probably need all the detergent in the closet to clean this up." Zack and Cody agreed with Maddie and followed them across the lobby. That was when London ran in screaming again.

"Hannah Montana's in my closet! Hannah Montana's in my closet!" London shouted over and over again. Maddie tried to calm her down. "London. London. Relax."

"Relax? How could you relax when you find out that a teen pop sensation that disappeared off the face of the Earth suddenly appears in your closet? With a guy with a funny accent, her funny friend, and a blue box?" London asked.

"The blue box again?" Cody asked only this time more curious.

"Never mind that." Zack asked. "What would Hannah Montana be doing in London's closet?"

"Well that's a long story." A voice said from the elevator. Everyone tuned and saw it was Hannah Montana, Lola Luftnagle and the strange British man London was talking about.

And after that Zack, Cody, Maddie AND London all screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Malibu

Aunt Dolly sat by the phone waiting for some sign that Miley was going to show up. A sign outside. A phone ringing, anything. So far from the phone there was a sweepstakes winner saying that Robbie Ray could have won $20,000,000 dollars in the Publisher's Clearing House that Dolly hung up on, two telemarketers, and a crank call from someone in Secaucus, New Jersey. Dolly was getting furious until the phone rang again.

"Oh well one more time. Dolly said. "Hello?"

"Aunt Dolly?" Miley's voice said on the other end. Dolly's smile then lit up as she found out her niece was safe. "Miley where are you?"

"Boston. What's the date?" Dolly answered Miley and gave the exact date Miley saw on the clock on the manager's desk. And when Miley asked the time Dolly gave that as well.

"Right day, right time, just wrong place." Miley said. "Dolly I know this is a lot to ask, but could you come up to Boston?"

"Miley, for you I'd go across the world and beyond to see you. I'll be on the next plane." Dolly also said she would bring Roxy along and Miley was all for that. "Anything on dad?"

"No, but Bobbie Ray said Luann has disappeared." Dolly said. "Don't know where she went." Miley had her own ideas about that if what the Doctor told her about Torchwood was to be believed. "I think when we find dad we'll find Luann. Right now just get here as soon as you can please."

"Sure thing. Where will you be?" Miley responded with "At the Tipton hotel. Where all the press are circling." Dolly then asked "The Tipton?"

"Turn on AMNN." Miley said as Dolly turned on the tube and saw a news article saying 'Hannah Montana:Found' and in the background was the Boston Tipton hotel with hordes of press and paparazzi circling. "I'll be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail."

"Thanks Aunt Dolly. I love you." Miley said as she hung up. Dolly then went to turn off the television set until she saw Hannah Montana walking out the door of the Tipton with Lola and some man in a brown coat she had never seen before. He claimed to be Hannah Montana's personal physician.

"Personal physician? Since when?" Dolly asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Boston the Doctor was addressing the press. A guest had seen Hannah Montana at the Tipton and immediately called the local news. And since news traveled fast the paparazzi were on the hotel almost immediately.

"Man I wish dad was here." Miley said. "He knew how to handle the press."

"I could try if you like." The Doctor said. "I've dealt with more than my share of hardnosed hard heads across the universe." Miley felt relieved and said "Be my guest." The Doctor then took the podium and spoke out to those among the press.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press. My name is Doctor John Smith. Hannah has been away at a special clinic getting much needed rest and relaxation from her hectic schedule and the plane crash she was part of. Due to the nature of individuals that never leave celebrities alone even when their lives depend on it the location was never disclosed."

"Wow." Miley said. "Not a fan of the Paparazzi apparently." As she watched from the lobby. The Doctor continued to speak as he was watched by millions of TV sets around the world. One of them being Aunt Dolly's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Malibu Dolly watched the Doctor speak and vowed she was going to have words with this man when Oliver came running in. "Hey Oliver. I was just going to see Roxy. You see Miley's in Boston. We're going to meet her."

Oliver had already known his friends were still alive due to the cross time phone call he got from Lily. And he hoped to be able to see them again. "That's great. Can I go?"

"Room for one more Oliver. Just need to call Roxy." Oliver nodded as he went to his house to throw together an overnight bag. Dolly then was about to leave herself when she saw something on the mantle. An old watch with strange markings on the back of it. A watch that hadn't worked for years.

A watch that belonged to Miley's family. On her mother's side.

Dolly remembered the watch. For some reason Dolly could never fathom why Miley's relatives would keep an old broken watch. Dolly figured it must have been a lucky charm of some kind, and decided that Miley could use all the luck she could get. She threw it into her own overnight bag and was soon ready after she called Roxy.

"Roxy will be ready. Be there to pick me up." Roxy then hung up and Dolly went to the car where Oliver was already waiting. "Boy you sure pack fast boy."

"It's Miley and Lily." Oliver said. "I'd do anything for them. Especially…."

"What?" Dolly asked. "What's wrong?"

Oliver took a deep breath before speaking. "Amber, Ashley and Rico have disappeared. Somehow I think this has to do with what's happening with Miley."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Out of LAX a plane lifted off. On board three kids were in the back sedated. They were the missing Amber, Ashley and Rico. In the front of the plane the commander of the mission was in contact with the main headquarters at Canary Wharf.

"Torchwood wing to Torchwood One. New recruits selected. Returning to base." On the other link Batterson spoke. "Were there any problems subduing the new recruits?"

"None Dr. Batterson." The commander of the forces said. A man who's name was unrevealed. Even to his own troops. To anyone that knew him, he was simply Torchwood's number one military commander, and he was referred to as such. There were many legends around him. None could have been substantiated.

"I must say the Director has taken interest in many young people. Is it for a special experiment?" the commander asked. Batterson smiled as he said "Commander, that is simply on a need to know basis. And clearly nothing that can be said on an open channel. We shall discuss their initiation when you arrive at Canary Wharf."

"I am enroute now." The commander said. Batterson however said "Wait. Divert to these co-ordinates." Soon the co-ordinates to Boston were on the screen. "Dr. Batterson. Any special reason as to this destination?"

"The Director's special 'guests' have arrived." Batterson said as the image of the Hannah press conference filled the screen. "See to it that they get the 'proper escort'. The commander smiled as he knew what Batterson meant.

"Copy that Torchwood One. Am adjusting co-ordinates."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Copy that Torchwood wing." Batterson said in his office. "Inform me when you arrive." With that he broke off the transmission and made ready to receive his new 'guests'. Phil and Pim Diffy, Zenon Kar and Captain Jack Harkness.

"Ah esteemed guests. Welcome to Torchwood." Batterson said.

"Torchwood?" Jack asked. "I know Torchwood. What you have here isn't Torchwood. Just someone picking apart the corpse."

"Oh Captain I'm so sad you feel that way." Batterson said. "And so will the Director."

"The Director?" Jack asked. "Who's that?"

"You'll meet him soon enough. But I must say I want to know more about our young guests here." Batterson looked at Phil, Pim and Zenon in a way that made the three kids uncomfortable. "Don't be afraid. Your knowledge of future advances and technology will help us greatly at Torchwood."

"Help you what?" Pim asked. Batterson smiled "Why what you yourself wanted Ms. Diffy. Bring about a new order. Only we won't be as self centered as you."

"Cetus Lupetus." Zenon asked. "Have I just stepped into an insane world?"

"Very insane Ms. Kar." Batterson said. "And we shall bring about a sanity. With your help."

"And why would I help you?" Zenon asked. Batterson said "To prevent something like your world's destruction from happening again. To bring about the worlds you lived in."

"At what price?" Jack asked. "How many people will suffer and die with this plan?" Batterson didn't answer as Jack felt he knew what the answer was, but Phil had questions of his own.

"What have you done with my family?" Phil asked. "Where's Keely?"

"All in good time Mr. Diffy." Batterson said. "Right now I think you could be of use to Torchwood."

"Why would I help you?" Phil asked. Batterson then opened a panel on the side and it had shown Curtis the Caveman inside, asleep surrounded by vapors. Vapors associated with cryogenic suspension. Curtis was being kept on ice.

"While your family and friend are of use to me the caveman is not." Batterson said. "Except as a means to ensure cooperation if you know what I mean." All four glared at Batterson knowing full well what he meant. "You won't get away with this." Zenon said.

"Why Zenon, why should you care?" Batterson asked. "Compared to this one insignificant caveman?"

"No one's insignificant." Zenon said in defiance. "The world I'm from is one where we put aside our differences and prejudices and came together in understanding. That was what took us to the stars, despite the occasional bad apple we still have." _Or had_ Zenon mentally added as she thought of her lost world.

"Same as us." Phil said. "Unification day. The day where we all came together as one planet, and launched towards a progressive future."

"But how many paid for those futures Mr. Diffy?" Batterson asked. "How many have died? How many yet to die?" All four prisoners looked at Batterson wide eyed as they saw the horror he sought to unleash.

"This won't work." Jack said. "All you'll get is a higher body count."

"But with that body count will come the Utopia Torchwood envisions." Batterson said. "That the Director envisions. Where prejudice is swept away. No wars. No suffering. We shall stand supreme, and the universe will marvel at our majesty. Your worlds will stand again, unified in a world of peace. All it will require are a few sacrifices from the general population."

Pim finally spoke. "Doc, you are totally crackers." Batterson didn't seem bothered by Pim's crack.

"Take them to their cells. Use the time corridors if need be." Batterson said. Soon the four were escorted out as Batterson made his report. "Director we have secured four more variables."

"Excellent. He will certainly come." The voice said. "In the meantime bring me the female prisoner. The woman named Sarah Jane Smith."

"What for?" Batterson asked. He could almost swear there was a smile behind the Director's voice. "I want to renew an old….association." was all the director said before he turned the comm. Line off. Batterson then decided he was going to obey the Director's command.

"Fetch Miss Smith. Bring her to the Director." He told his security forces. Two of them had obeyed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

13 Bannerman Road. England

The house of Sarah Jane Smith

Outside the house a young girl of about 14 was coming to check if her neighbor had arrived. She had left for her aunt's house in Croydon a week or so ago, and had yet to return. The girl decided to check on the home to see if anything had turned up on the occupant of the house.

The house belonging to Sarah Jane Smith.

Back at her main house her father was calling. "Come on Maria." Mr. Jackson said. "You'll miss your favorite show."

"I'll be over in a minute dad." The young girl named Maria Jackson said. "I just want to see how Luke is doing without Sarah Jane." With that she walked over to the house and knocked. A young dark haired boy named Luke Smith answered.

"Maria." Luke said. "Welcome."

Maria then entered the house and the two kids proceeded up to the attic. "Any word on Sarah Jane?"

"Not since she went to that house her aunt owned." Luke said. "She said she and that man 'Stewart' were going to storm the Torchwood tower to get the man's son back."

"And that was days ago." Maria said. "No word since?"

"None. That's bad isn't it?" Luke asked.

"Very bad." Maria said. "It just seemed like she got K-9 out of the black hole and she gets caught up in trouble again."

Luke nodded. It only seemed a few weeks ago that Luke Smith had been born to be an archetype for a species called the Bane that sought to rule the world through a soft drink called 'Bubble Shock' distributed worldwide. The drink possessed those that had consumed it, except for 2 that couldn't stand it. Hense Luke's creation in order to find how to get the 2 to drink Bubble Shock and control them.

Sarah Jane and Maria stormed the Bubble Shock factory and got Luke out. They also destroyed the factory freeing those that were controlled by the Bane. After that Sarah had adopted the archetype and took him on as her adopted son naming him Luke.

Now Luke was without the woman who had taken him in. A stranger to the new world he was born in. He knew he had to get Sarah Jane back. But how? Maria also looked at Luke and shared the same concerns.

They both had to help Sarah and her friends. Somehow.

Just then a console came out of the wall. It was a giant computer that answered to the name of 'Mr. Smith.' "Alert. Alert." Mr. Smith had said.

"What is it Mr. Smith?" Maria asked. Just then a video image appeared. It was of a black hole. A miniaturized black hole. Luke said "Isn't that the miniaturized black hole that was in Switzerland? The one K-9 had finished sealing?"

Mr. Smith then spoke up. "The black hole has become unstable again. K-9 must return to finish sealing it."

"But I thought it was finished." Maria said. Mr. Smith said "A microscopic crack must have remained undetected. It is reparable, but K-9 must return soon to finish the repairs."

"How soon?" Luke asked. Mr. Smith responded with "One Earth week."

"One week?" Maria asked. "Or the black hole will what?"

"If it remains untreated the black hole will grow exponentially. And Earth will be torn apart from the inside out. And the hold will grow to take one quarter of the universe with it if it remains untreated." Mr. Smith said. Luke looked at Maria and said "That's bad isn't it?"

"Ten times bad and add another hundred layers of bad." Maria said. "We've got to find Sarah and K-9. But how?"

"What about this friend that was mentioned?" Luke asked. "The Doctor?"

Maria considered the request and decided "All right. It's all we've got to go on. Mr. Smith, can you make contact with the Doctor?"

"Am endeavoring to find communications frequency." Mr. Smith said. "Should only take a few standard hours."

"Don't take too long Mr. Smith." Maria said. "We're running out of time." Just then Mr. Smith came up with a location fix. "Doctor found."

"Where?" Maria asked. Mr. Smith then aired a video which had the Doctor standing with Hannah Montana at the Boston Tipton.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Boston Tipton there was a flurry of press outside wanting to be the ones to report Hannah Montana being found. "Sorry. I'm not taking any more questions now. I'll make a full statement when I'm ready." Miley said waving to the press trying to keep her smiling face. Once she, Lily and the Doctor were clear Miley was her regular demeanor.

"Jackals. All of them." Miley said. The Doctor couldn't help but nod. "Yeah, good to avoid them whenever possible."

"Easy for you to say Doctor." Miley said. "You save the world and duck into your box. I sing and have nowhere to duck to."

"That's what you have Roxy for." Lily said. "To protect you." Miley nodded and was glad that Dolly was bringing Roxy and Oliver along. She could use all the friends and family she could get. Suddenly they noticed something standing in the lobby off by the side of the candy counter. It was the TARDIS.

"Who put my ship there?" the Doctor asked. The answer came in the form of London Tipton and some construction workers coming out of the elevator. She was giving them all $100 tips.

"Thanks guys for getting that atrocious box out of my closet." London said. The Doctor looked wide eyed. "Atrocious?" the Doctor asked stunned. "How can you call my TARDIS atrocious?"

"Because it's old and blue." London said. "It also looks like something for the poor so I had it placed by the candy counter."

"Gee thanks." Maddie said standing behind the candy counter boxed in by the TARDIS. She had to climb over the counter to get to the main floor where everyone was standing. The Doctor, Miley, Zack, Cody, Lily, London and Moesby. Moesby looked at the TARDIS and asked "How'd you get that through the lobby?"

London answered as if it was no problem. "I used the freight elevator."

"But how did you get it out of your closet?" Zack asked. London said "I took the walls down to the next room. I needed to expand anyway. Yay me." London then gave her little clap of self congratulation and everyone rolled their eyes. Including the Doctor.

"I know humans can be thick, but in your case I'm thinking concrete brick here." The Doctor said.

"I've been saying that for years." Maddie said. Just then Kim Martin, Zack and Cody's mom walked in and saw the TARDIS, then at the gathering in the center. "I don't want to know." Kim said as she went back to her suite.

Cody however looked at the Doctor with a sense of admiration. "Wow. It's finally happened. It's a real pleasure to meet you sir."

"Well a pleasure to meet you too Young Master Martin." The Doctor said. Moesby looked wide eyed. "Master Martin?"

"Oh yes." The Doctor said. "In some cultures the young minor is considered a 'master' even if they have no formal power or title. Calling Cody a 'master' is just keeping up with some cultures.

"Does this mean I'm a 'master' too?" Zack saked. The Doctor looked at the other twin and said "Don't press your luck."

"But my hotel." Moesby said. "It's empty. All my guests are in their rooms. Not in the lobby."

"Oh yeah that. Well…." Lily looked at the Doctor and couldn't help but ask. "What did you do Doctor?"

"Oh not much. Just took some poster sized sheets of psychic paper and put them on the wall." Miley and Lily shared a look and pulled off the psychic paper on the window. It said, reflecting the presses' fear, 'Danger! Tipton hotel under strict quarantine. Biohazzard."

"BIOHAZZARD?!" Miley and Lily both said. "You made it look like I was walking into a….a…."

"Contaminated environ I know." The Doctor said. "But look at it this way. The press is kept at arm's length."

"Not to mention the rest of the world." Maddie added. "Boy Doctor, you are really something else." The Doctor smiled "Yeah. I am aren't I?" Changing the subject Cody decided to ask about the Doctor's TARDIS.

"You know Doctor I never asked this, but why does your ship look like this?" Cody asked. "I mean…a blue box?"

"Ah well Cody back in the 1960's there were boxes like this all over the place." The Doctor explained. "This was before the days of police radios and the police had to stay in contact with one another. Hense the police box was created."

"So cops could stay in contact?" Maddie asked.

"Correctamundo." The Doctor said. "And not only that but the inside could be used to hold a prisoner for temporary incarceration. Until a patrol unit came to pick up the perp."

"Lord knows I could use one of those." Mr. Moesby said looking in the direction of Zack and Cody. Zack and Cody however seemed to look innocent.

"Aw now. Mr. Moesby how can you come down on such young spectacular fine upstanding young men like these?" the Doctor said. "I mean look at these faces. Such potential they have in the world."

"Potential for destruction and mayhem." Moesby said being his usual stuffed shirt self. The Doctor just smiled and said "Ah I've seen worse."

"Thanks Doctor. You're an okay guy." Cody said shaking the Doctor's hand. The Doctor appreciated the gesture.

"But why does it look like that?" Zack asked. "I would have thought that you'd choose a better design for your ship."

"Well the TARDIS is supposed to be able to blend in with its surroundings." The Doctor explained. "But one day it landed, took the shape of a Police Box and the Chameleon Circuit responsible for changing the outward structure got stuck. So now it always looks like this."

"I like it." Lily said hugging the TARDIS.

"But now to business." The Doctor said as he turned to London. "All right Miss Tipton, talk. What do you know of Torchwood?"

"Not much." London said. "Just that daddy decided funding them was more important than funding my new wardrobe."

"I've seen your wardrobe." The Doctor said. "Some of those clothes are still good."

"Maybe on another planet." London said in a condescending manner. Miley and Lily looked at each other and gave a slight laugh. London shot them a look asking "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." Miley said. "Just thinking about how true that statement could be." Miley thought of a few planets where London's old clothes could be treasured. One or two they visited.

"How much are you allocated for clothes?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh about one….million." London answered. Moesby looked wide eyed at that figure. "That's insane. Costs to repair on the hotel after the twins wreck it go higher than that."

"Which means Torchwood may be getting financing from other sources as well." The Doctor said. "One million would not cover their costs."

"So they're getting money from Mr. Tipton elsewhere." Maddie said. The Doctor looked at Maddie and smiled. Truly she was the smart one in the bunch.

"I guess if we want answers. We follow the money." The Doctor said as everyone started to follow London. Moesby however had things to say.

"Just a moment." Mr. Moesby said pointing to the TARDIS. "What are we going to do with this thing? It can't well just sit here."

The Doctor came to Mr. Moesby and placed his arm around him. "Mr. Moesby, what do you do when you see a blue box standing next to the candy counter in your hotel?"

"Well I…" Mr. Moesby started to say, but the Doctor cut him off.

"Walk past it. Now let's go." Soon Miley, Lily, Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, Mr. Moesby and the Doctor all went to London's room hoping to find out more about her father's connection to Torchwood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Torchwood van rolled down the streets of Boston making its way to the Tipton. The commander, sitting in the passenger seat with his weapon, spoke to Batterson at Canary Wharf. "Everything ready?"

"Units are being deployed to your location. All resistance will be dealt with." Batterson said. The driver nodded and made ready to join the squad waiting at the Tipton.

The squad ready to capture the Doctor, and Hannah Montana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at 13 Bannerman Road Mr. Smith was getting into the Tipton phone network. He was trying to find which number the Doctor was located in and contact him. However the Doctor was not an easy man to find.

"So many numbers." Maria said. "Which one do we choose?" Just then Mr. Smith spoke up with another warning. "Alert. Communication with Torchwood intercepted. Units are enroute there."

"That's bad isn't it?" Luke asked. Maria nodded. "That's very bad. Come on Mr. Smith. There's got to be a way of finding him in that hotel."

"Possible." Mr. Smith said as he used the satellite network of Earth to find someone of alien origin. Sarah Jane once said the Doctor had two hearts, so Mr. Smith went looking for any two hearted aliens in the Boston area. Specifically the Boston Tipton.

He had found the alien, specifically the Doctor. Now all there was to do was dial the number to the room and have the Doctor answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Tipton main computer the Doctor, with the help of Maddie and Cody, were tracking Tipton financial records. Some of them accounting for losses that had no explanation, only that they were written off as per Mr. Tipton's orders.

"Now that's odd." The Doctor said. "Why would Mr. Tipton allow money to go missing?" This got a look from London who went to her father's defense. "My daddy would never let money go missing. He accounts for every penny spent."

"I'm sure he does." The Doctor said. "And I'm sure Mr. Tipton knows where the missing money went." He then asked Maddie and Cody to see if there were any subfiles listed. And sure enough there was.

On the screen was a group of octagons shaped like the letter 'T'. This was the symbol of Torchwood.

And once the subfile was opened the records became available. It showed Mr. Tipton on a list of several investors donating serious money to what was known as 'Star fire logs'.

"Star fire logs?" Lily asked. The Doctor then nodded in realization. "It's a play on words Li…oh I mean Lola." Noting that Lily was still in her Lola garb, and Miley was still Hannah Montana. The Doctor then went onto his explanation.

"Star fire logs is a play on words. Torchwood's agenda always dealt with aliens and their intents on Earth. Hense the word 'star'. 'Fire' Hannah what does one use to light a fire?"

"Uhhh matches? A cigarette lighter?" Miley asked.

"Something older. Something Olympic runners carried." The Doctor said. Miley then knew. "A torch."

"And logs is wood." Zack said completing the play on words. "Correctamundo Zachary. A word I seldom use and hope to never use again."

"But the question still is why is Mr. Tipton giving these guys money?" Maddie asked. The Doctor considered the question and thought "Maybe they have a hold on him. Some influence."

"Could my daddy be blackmailed?" London asked in horror. The Doctor did consider the possibility. Just then the hotel phone rang and Moesby answered it. "Doctor it's for you." The Doctor then took the receiver after Moesby said "Make it brief. It's an overseas call. Those aren't cheap."

"Hello?" the Doctor asked picking up the receiver.

"Doctor, you don't know me. But I know a friend of yours. Sarah Jane Smith." The voice of Maria Jackson said. The Doctor looked on concerned. "You know of Sarah? How?"

"Long story, but you have to get out of there. Torchwood's coming."

"What?" the Doctor asked. "How do you know?"

"Doctor?" another voice asked. "This is Mr. Smith. I work for Sarah Jane."

"Mr. Smith?" the Doctor asked confused. Mr. Smith explained "I have been monitoring Torchwood traffic in your area, and have traced a plane landing in the Boston area. Torchwood forces may be in your area if not there already."

The Doctor looked at the kids with him. "Torchwood's coming. We have to go."

"Wait. Where are the paparazzi?" Miley asked noting the absence of photographers. Normally they don't give up on me."

The answer came from doors opening and soldiers coming out of every passageway. Moesby tried to maintain order only to get a rifle pointed in his back. He was soon on his knees as well as other staff of the hotel. Including Zack and Cody's mom.

The commander walked in and surveyed the TARDIS standing next to the candy counter. Immediately he had work crews begin taking it away as he looked at the Doctor. "Well Doctor. So nice to meet you." Miley looked at the soldiers and knew they were part of no army she knew. So that left only one place they could have come from.

Torchwood.

The same people that had her family.

"See to it all guests are subdued." The commander said. He then turned his attention back to the Doctor. "Still quiet, and defiant I see."

The Doctor said nothing, but Miley did speak. "What have you done to my family?" she asked point blank. The commander smiled as he looked at Miley. "Don't worry Hannah Montana. You'll see them again. After you see the director."

"The director?" Maddie asked. "He's the guy running your group?" The commander nodded. "Yes."

"Well he sounds like someone I'd like to meet." The Doctor said. "Won't you lead the way?"

"It will not be that easy Doctor." The commander said. "He wants you to suffer for all your transgressions. Just as he will allow all your companions to suffer." The commander then looked at Miley studying her Hannah Montana look, and glaring.

"You especially. The director has special plans for you."

"Me?" Miley asked. "What does he want with me?"

"Only hatred." The commander said. "You see he has heard your music. He knows what you represent. And he sees you as a weakness."

"A weakness?" Miley asked. The Doctor looked on concerned. There was something familiar about what the Torchwood commander was saying.

"Yes, weak, soft. Preaching love and friendship. All weaknesses. Everything about you is weakness. It disgusts the director." Miley looked at the commander as if he was a few fries short of a happy meal. "And why does it disgust your director?"

"Because life is not about love. It is about power. It is about dominance. It is they that are the supreme forces. It is they that will propel us to the future. It is they that shall make us the supreme beings." Everyone looked at the commander and they could swear that he was foaming at the mouth. The Doctor looked on horrified. He heard those words before, uttered by a species he was all to familiar with.

A species that was the enemy to all life.

"You can't be." The Doctor said. "You're all dead. Burned up with Gallifrey."

"Did you really think that they all died out? Those that burned? The cult of Skaro. The Emperor? There is one that is above all of them. He who is the alpha and the omega. He who shall take humanity and make it the supreme force in the cosmos. And exterminating weak children like this fool." The commander grabbed Miley hard and yanked her into view. Lilly tried to stop him, but was met with the butt of a Torchwood rifleman.

"Do not worry Doctor." The commander said. "The director won't exterminate Hannah Montana. He will do much worse to her. He will change her very being. Driving out all the weaknesses in her. All the 'fluff'. Until there is only one thing left. The one thing that gives us strength."

"Hate?" the Doctor asked. "You would strip her of everything she is and leave her with what she isn't?"

"Everyone is capable of hate Doctor." The commander said. "The director just intend for it to be all that remains of her." The Doctor glared at the commander and decided it was time to make his move.

The people in the lobby would not survive a trip to Canary Wharf with Torchwood. They had to leave by their own means. Looking out a window the Doctor saw a red car with an older blonde woman and a big burly black woman. He knew they had to be Miley's Aunt Dolly and Hannah Montana's bodyguard Roxy.

They were watching to see if there was anything they could do. The Doctor would give them that chance.

The Doctor held up his Sonic Screwdriver and the chandelier fell from the ceiling. The crash served as the distraction everyone needed. "What's the quickest way out of here?" the Doctor asked Maddie and London.

"Follow me." Maddie said as she led Zack, Cody, Miley, Lily, London and the Doctor out of the lobby for the split second they needed to get clear. Torchwood's commander instructed the soldiers to follow them.

In the front of the hotel Dolly drove the car around the hotel speculating where her niece and her friends would come out. She hit pay dirt when seven figures came out running, followed by armed guards which Roxy made quick work of.

"Nice." The Doctor said looking over Roxy's work. Miley smiled as she said "Roxy it's so good to see you."

"Thank me later we gotta get out of here." Roxy then turned and stood above the Torchwood soldiers and said "Now you know Crouching Tiger. Hidden Roxy!" She then turned to the kids and said "This way." Everyone followed to a red car where someone else was waiting.

"Oliver?" Miley asked.

"Quick this way!" Oliver said leading everyone to a waiting car where Dolly and Roxy were sitting. "Sweet nibletts I don't think we can take all of you." Dolly said.

"You have to try." The Doctor said. Dolly then decided she would do that as Miley and Lily scrunched in the front seat with Roxy and Dolly. Maddie, London, Oliver, Zack, Cody and the Doctor all got in the back. Needless to say it was a very tight fit that looked like a tumble of limbs.

"Aunt Dolly, can you drive like this?" Miley asked.

"No sweat Hannah. I had bigger loads in my own wagon and I got them to market." Dolly said as she pushed down on the accelerator getting as far away from the Tipton as she could. As soon as they were far enough away Dolly then asked "Anyone know where we're going?"

"Maybe I just need to make a call. Anyone have a cell phone?" the Doctor asked. Four or five were thrown in his face. The Doctor then picked the one available to him. Maddie's

The Doctor called the number left to him at the hotel. "Hello Miss Jackson?"

"Doctor, did you get out?" Maria asked. The Doctor nodded and said that he and his friends were all fine. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, but you have to get here fast." Maria said. "Torchwood has Sarah Jane."

"What?" the Doctor asked stunned. Maria then explained all that happened. How Sarah Jane made contact with Robbie Ray Stewart when Torchwood took his son, and how Torchwood seemed to capture Sarah Jane as well as several of the Doctor's old friends.

"He was trying to find you and save his daughter." Luke said on the other end. Miley looked stunned overhearing the conversation. "Daddy was trying to find me?"

"At the risk of sounding insensitive Miley 'Duh!'" Dolly said as she drove. "Your father loves you. And wants to protect you."

"Which leads me to wonder." Roxy said as she looked at the Doctor with a death glare. "Who in the blue hell are you?"

"That's the Doctor Roxy." Miley said. "He saved mine and Lily's lives."

"Yeah and put Robbie Ray, Jackson and who knows how many others in danger." Roxy said. Lily then spoke up. "Roxy that's not fair. What Torchwood did wasn't the Doctor's fault."

"Maybe, but he is at the center of it all." Roxy said. Luke was listening to the argument and asked "Is something wrong?"

"Not much. Just that we are being hunted by an organization that's supposed to be destroyed and rebuilt under someone else's command, and all our friends and family are captives of that organization. What could be wrong?" the Doctor said. Soon another voice was heard over the phone. "Doctor. Perhaps you could come to our residence in London. We can make moves against Torchwood from there." The Doctor had to concede that it was good logic coming from the mysterious new speaker.

"We'll need to make arrangements to get to London." The Doctor said. "A way that's under the radar."

"Arrangements have been made." Mr. Smith said over the phone. "Airline tickets have been printed and are awaiting you at the airport."

"We'll be there." The Doctor said. The rescue mission was underway as the car drove towards the airport.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside his office the Director of Torchwood sat. Listening to the report from his subordinate.

"We have secured the Doctor's time ship." The commander said. "We are unable to open it though."

"No matter." The director said making reference to the TARDIS. "The Doctor won't be able to make use of it either. And to be certain of his interference I want it and the new 'recruits' to be brought to the Canary Wharf complex."

In the background the Director heard Mr. Moesby and Kim Martin being herded into trucks for transport. As per the Director's instructions they would be transported as well as Esteban and the rest of the hotel staff and guests. The commander knew what the Director had planned for them and he didn't seem phased by it.

All the commander did before signing off was say "At once."

The director then turned to await his new guest. Someone he had not seen in a long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Jane Smith lost track of where she had been herded to. Alistair, Robbie Ray, Benton and Yates were all scattered throughout the Torchwood complex. And yet Sarah had the strangest feeling she was not in the Torchwood complex herself.

As she passed hallways she had the strangest feeling she was going down corridors. Time corridors. Unstable systems of traveling from one point in time to another. Sarah wondered how Torchwood could have acquired such a technology.

She would get her answer as the door opened to the director's office, and Sarah Jane Smith was face to face with Torchwood's director. Someone she knew before, and hoped never to see again.

"Well Miss Smith." The Director said in his electronic voice. "It has been a long time."

"Not long enough." Sarah said. "If there were any enemies of the Doctor's I'd never hope to face it would be you."

"Ahh. But you see Miss Smith. What I did to you and your friend all those years ago was to ensure the future. I had to preserve the eventual legacy that the Daleks would provide." The Director responded. Sarah Jane scoffed upon hearing this. "Oh sure. The future. I know what future you would have brought. Anything different from you is inferior and has to be exterminated."

"A law of nature." The director said. "One must be strong in order to be, as you humans say, the top of the food chain."

"I don't hold to your definition of strength." Sarah said. "Where everything is weeded out. Love, pity, mercy, leaving only hate."

"Hate is strength." The director said. "I should know. My hatred for the Thals kept me alive when I was struck by their bomb all those years ago, and made me what I am today."

"It was war. A war that went on for far too long. It should have ended before both were annihilated. The Thals wanted to end it."

"And I provided that end." The director said. "There was just…..no celebration." There seemed to be an electronic chuckle from the director, and Sarah Jane Smith knew that the director of Torchwood had not changed. He was still as insane as ever."

"And what are you doing now?" Sarah asked. "Destroying timelines. Taking people from their homes?"

"I am doing what I have always done." The director said. "Ensuring the future. He looked at the vid monitor that showed images of Earth. Images of war, prejudice, hate, terror. It almost seemed to bring a smile to the director's lips. If he had much of a smile.

"This human species. So much like my own Kaled race. Bred for fighting. Bred for war. Such an art for war. In some cultures they even weed out the emotions like love and compassion. Emotions that make one weak."

"I say love gives them strength." Sarah said.

The director turned and looked at Sarah ignoring what she had said. "This species will be the one to which I shall ensure my legacy. I will take technology from the alternate futures that were destroyed. I will use their knowledge to build my new army. And I will turn this planet Earth into a force to rival that of my old Daleks. I will weed out their weaknesses, and destroy all monuments of those weaknesses. Soon they shall know hate, and the universe will be theirs to rule."

"With you as Emperor." Sarah said ending the statement. "You won't get away with it."

"And who will stop me?" the Director sneered. "You? You are a prisoner. As is the leader of the real Torchwood and your U.N.I.T. friends. Who will stop me?"

"Even if I don't stop you someone will. Perhaps even the Doctor." The Director laughed at the thought of the Doctor getting involved. But for the Director it was a different reason.

"My dear, I am hoping the Doctor appears. To taste the bitterness of his defeat, before I exterminate him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a stop over at the local mall the intrepid travelers known as Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana, Lily Truscott/Lola Luftnagle, Zack Martin, Cody Martin, Maddie Fitzpatrick, London Tipton, Oliver Oken and the Doctor all got out of the red car Aunt Dolly and Roxy were driving. The stop over was to grab clothes for the journey to London, England. And with the TARDIS now in the hands of Torchwood conventional means were the only way to go.

Every one was surprised to see Miley out of her Hannah wig. "Wow Hannah, you look different." London said. "You look like a….nerd."

"I think that's the point London." Miley said. "Which is why I stopped at the wig store and got this." She pulled on her regular hair as if indicating that it was a wig. "Somehow being a teen pop sensation on a commercial flight is not going to help me."

"I don't see why we have to take a commercial flight." London mentioned. "I have the London air jet."

"Which Torchwood will be monitoring." The Doctor said. "No, we need to go in commercially. Torchwood can't cover all those entry points."

"Hope you're right." Lily said as she looked at herself in the mirror with her regular hair. She too gave the 'wig' story Miley had in order to protect her own cover. Off in the distance Roxy and Dolly were watching. Both of them concerned.

"I don't like this." Roxy said. "I mean we're allowing these kids to go someplace and get killed, or seriously hurt. What's wrong with this picture?"

"Everything Roxy." Dolly said as she fingered the watch she had yet to give Miley. "But….I can't help but think Miley will be all right. Don't ask me why, but I just know she'll be fine." Dolly continued to stare at the watch as if mesmerized by it. Then the Doctor came and shook Dolly out of her state.

"All right. Everyone check out quickly and we head to the airport." Everyone checked out and soon everyone headed towards the airport where the flight reservations Mr. Smith had made.

In New York City, at LaGuardia airport.

"You know. That Mr. Smith guy could have given us tickets to an airport closer to Boston." Maddie said as she saw Laguardia.

"There was no choice." The Doctor said. "LaGuardia was the closest airport we could get to without drawing attention to ourselves. Boston was watched by Torchwood. JFK was sure to be too."

"You kids just be careful." Roxy said. "I don't like the idea of you kids going off but Dolly says its okay. So I'm taking her at her word." With that she pulled the car up to the baggage claim parking ramp so the bags could be unloaded.

Maddie was the first out of the car as she grabbed what clothes she had in a carryon bag. She as well as Zack, Cody, Lily, Oliver and Miley were trying to pass themselves off as regular tourists. London however had hordes and hordes of luggage. Even when traveling incognito she never traveled light.

Zack looked at Miley and saw her in her normal look. "Wow Hannah that wig really looks good on you. It looks so natural."

"Thanks. I've kind of gotten attached to it." Miley said referring to her normal hair. Everyone else, except Lily and the Doctor knew it was her real hair. The others thought it was wig. Miley thought it would be best to protect her Hannah secret hiding in plain sight.

"Where's the valet?" London asked as she looked at her mountain of luggage. Zack said "London. There's no valet. The tickets are for coach."

"Coach?" London shouted. "I never fly coach. I'm first class all the way."

"Not right now you're not." The Doctor said. "We are a special envoy from the State Department looking to bring an American youth message across the pond. Here are our credentials." The Doctor flashed his psychic paper and it gave the appearance of documents allowing the kids access. Dolly asked "Can't Roxy and I go with?"

"Afraid not." The Doctor said. "We have to look as non threatening as possible. And the appearance of the two of you could draw suspicion. Especially if this Torchwood director is who I think he is." Dolly sighed but Roxy had a few words of her own.

"You watch yourself Time Lord. I gots my eye on you, even if you're thousands of miles away." Roxy said looking at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled as if looking forward to Roxy's eyes being on him. Only because he wanted to challenge how far Roxy's eyes would last to the Doctor's brains.

"Thanks for the words of encouragement Roxy." The Doctor said. "I know you'd like to go, but Torchwood will see you coming. If my guess is right about the director I'll need you ready to lay down some Roxy funk on him when it's time."

"But you said that this director wants Hannah." Roxy said. "She needs protection."

"She'll get it." The Doctor said. "As well as the other kids." Roxy wondered who would protect them and then Roxy knew. The Doctor took on the job of protecting Hannah himself, as well as her friends making this journey. The Doctor then looked Roxy dead in the eye and made a promise.

"Nothing will happen to Miley or her friends. I'll die first before I let anything happen to her." The tone in his voice indicated that the Doctor was serious about protecting Miley, and Roxy accepted that.

"If you don't, and I find you still living and Miley dead, I don't care how old you are you're dead." The Doctor nodded in complete understanding and agreement.

Dolly was hugging Miley hoping she would be safe. "I wish I were going."

"I know Dolly, but they'll see adults coming. We have to look non threatening." Miley said. "At least that's what the Doctor says." Dolly then asked the question first on her mind.

"Do you trust him?" Dolly asked. Miley then shook her head. "With my life Aunt Dolly. He won't let anything happen to me or my friends." Dolly sighed as she knew there was no changing Miley's mind. Her family was in danger, and she was going to help them.

"Miley there's something I want you to take with you." Aunt Dolly then reached into her purse and pulled out the watch that belonged to Miley's mother. "Mom's watch? Why?"

"I just had this feeling you might want to take it." Dolly said looking over the old relic. "For the life of me I can't imagine why your mom held onto this. It seemed so out of character for her."

"Yeah." Miley said looking over the old watch with the strange writing on the front. "Doesn't even work. Don't know why she kept it. But it will be kind of nice to have something of mom with me."

"Take care sweetie." Dolly said. "Get Robbie Ray home safe." Dolly kissed her niece goodbye and Miley left to board the plane.

The plane was soon in the air with everyone looking forward to England. Zack and Cody waited for the 'No Smoking' sign to get over and done with so they could go up and down the cabin. London was calling for food, only to give it to Maddie, as London wasn't sure what the airline meant by food.

The peanuts were the only food she could trust. For that matter they were the only food Maddie could trust too.

Lily and Oliver were talking, as Lily went over all the adventures she and Miley had with the Doctor. Oliver was stunned to hear all that happened. "Really? You posed for Michaelangelo?"

"Miley and me both." Lily said. "Amber and Ashley can't say they've posed for a famous historical artist from history."

"Yeah." Oliver said. "About that." Lily looked at Oliver wondering what he was going to say. When he told her Lily couldn't believe it.

"WE HAVE TO RESCUE AMBER AND ASHLEY TOO?!"

Everyone looked at Lily who then calmed down. In the front of the plane Miley sat with the Doctor hoping to get things in perspective. Both of them were thinking on what the Torchwood commander said.

"Miley?" the Doctor asked. Miley looked at the Doctor with a look of fear in her eyes. Fear of what the commander said.

"I can't get over what that guy said." Miley said. "That he was going to take away everything that made me 'me'? Leaving me only with hate? That scares me. I've never hated anyone in my life."

"I know." The Doctor said sympathetic. He then noticed a watch in Miley's hands. A watch that looked familiar. A watch he himself once had.

"Miley where did you get that watch?" the Doctor asked.

"It was in my mother's side of the family for years." Miley said. "My grandmother had it. My mom had it. It went into the care of Aunt Dolly until she gave it to me."

"Why" the Doctor couldn't help but ask. "I guess Dolly thought I'd need a little luck. Too bad I can't open it."

"You can't open it?" the Doctor asked. Miley shook her head. "Latch is stuck."

"But it brings you luck?" Miley nodded again to the Doctor's question. "It feels like my mom's spirit is in it at times."

"We could probably use it." The Doctor said.. He then turned to Miley and said "The Director will not hurt you."

"How do you know?" Miley asked. The Doctor explained.

"As I said Miley I had known of you before I even met you. When you were Hannah Montana. You were a ray of light during a time when darkness stretched out its hand. When the world was frowning all the time, you smiled in the face of darkness offering your message."

"I don't think I had a message." Miley said.

"Of course you did." The Doctor said. "Your music came from a real place inside you. In a world where what seems 'real' is what's on reality TV or on re-imagined soap operas with political messages. Your music came from a very noble place in your soul. And that's what the director wants to take away from the universe. Don't let him."

"I won't." Miley said as she hugged the Doctor like he was a good friend. She then asked "You seemed to know what he was talking about when he mentioned the director. Do you know who he is?"

The Doctor paused for a second as if wondering what to say. "I think I might. I just don't see how it could be so." His mind turned back to a time in the past where he saw a scientist. Mutated by war, who gave birth to the most evil killing machines in the universe. Machines that left a trail of death and destruction wherever they went.

Machines the Doctor knew too well. He fought them several times. And now he asked himself. 'Could their creator still be alive?'

And running Torchwood?

The Doctor sat back in the chair, wondering what would happen next.

_Well again here's the next part. Sorry it took so long. I've been preoccupied with odds and ends, and still look to be. So updates will be less frequent, but they will happen. I will be looking to make the next story to be a partial resolution so I will be thinking how to make that happen hopefully to reader satisfaction._

_As you can see I've added 'Suite Life' to the list of shows added in this menagerie, as well as one other. In Britain there was a pilot episode called 'The Sarah Jane Adventures' which starred Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith reprising her Doctor Who role with a cast of young people. The pilot episode 'Invasion of the Bane' is up on Youtube. Check it out._

_Read and review, and I hope to bring the mess I've got to a conclusion for the next story. True the next story will be part 8, when I said there would be 13. And there will be thirteen chapters in this story. It's just part 8 will be the end of part one, and part 9 will be the beginning of part 2._

_And also if anyone can watch the third season finale of Doctor Who called 'Last of the Time Lords' I recommend you do so. It truly was a great episode as I saw it last night._

_John_


	8. Chapter 8

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 8**

**Storming Torchwood**

Canary Wharf

Torchwood Tower

Batterson stood on the roof as the transport helicopter was touching down on the roof of the building. The rotors blowing wind in so many directions, but Batterson had more important matters on his mind.

The matters being the 'cargo' the transport was carrying. New subjects for Torchwood's director. New subjects for the director's experiments.

As the chopper set down and the rotors shut down guards stood ready at gunpoint as the 'cargo' was unloaded. Cargo being guests and staff at the Boston Tipton that Torchwood recently hit. First out was Marion Moesby protesting all the while.

"I demand to see who's in charge of this." Moesby said as he was being herded. "This is against who knows how many civil rights laws."

"Maybe quite a few Mr. Moesby, but really that's none of my concern." Batterson said.

"Mr. Moesby, I'm so scared." Esteban said as he looked around in terror. There were armed soldiers everywhere, and as they went further down into Torchwood tower more soldiers were seen, as well as technology that could only have been classed as being seen in a Sci-fi movie. And while Moesby wouldn't admit it to anyone he was scared too.

Carey Martin, lounge singer at the Tipton and mother of twins Zack and Cody, however couldn't help but think of her two sons. She couldn't see them on the transport, or any other that touched down. So she figured they must have been out there in the world, alone. But then London and Maddie were not on the transports as well, and Carrie knew those two would not leave her boys' side

Soon the guards were reading names. Names of all the 'subjects' they had taken from the Boston Tipton. Torchwood was able to make use of the Doctor's tactic to declare the Tipton a biohazard and said they were a clean up crew, and the guests and staff were being taken to a secure facility. And Torchwood tower was considered plenty secure.

One guard however read names and when he came to Carrie's he thought her name was Kim. They then realized that there was a discrepancy in the prisoner manifest. The director would have 'words' with that person. And they wouldn't be pretty.

"Everyone this way." Batterson said as the prisoners were directed to what looked like an airport security arch. "What are you doing?" Carrie asked. "Checking for weapons?"

"In part." Batterson said. "We're also checking your DNA."

"Why?" Moesby asked. All Baterson said was "You'll know soon enough. Now move!" With that the prisoners from the Boston Tipton had no choice but to move.

As each one stepped through the DNA scanner screams were heard as the scanning process the director had developed put the subject in a lot of pain. Batterson remembered the director mentioning the pain the scan provided dismissing it out of hand. "It will make the subject stronger." The director said as Batterson remembered his words. "Life is pain. If one does not go through pain. One cannot transcend to supremacy."

Batterson held to those words as an aide came to his side. "Any sign of the Doctor and his merry little party?" The aide shook his head no.

"They will be here soon enough." Batterson said. "Soon enough."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Heathrow Airport

After a long flight the plane carrying the Doctor and his party had finally touched down. However the flight was not without difficulty.

London kept screaming for first class accommodations, even when the ticket called for coach. London also offered to bribe a stewardess to get some first class comforts. But London found her worst nightmare come true. She had no money on her.

It was safe to say that London's scream would have ruptured eardrums, and there was worry that the cabin would depressurize if they didn't find something to shut London Tipton up. So they got her a pillow and blankets. Which led to more coach customers complaining, and threatening to start a mutiny unless they got some first class treatment themselves.

Suffice it to say the coach section quickly became the new first class section. And first class was now coach for the duration of the flight. "Boy. London sure has a good set of pipes." Miley said sarcastically.

"Tell me about it." The Doctor said. "I'm wondering if she's not part Pteradon. Now they have a scream that could shatter mountains. Provided they ever perfect the art of it."

Miley smiled. Sometimes she wondered if the Doctor was telling tall tales about his travels, or if they really happened. Having traveled with him to some planets and times she knew a lot of the tales the Doctor told seemed to be based on truth. But then the universe was a big place. Miley knew that if nothing else.

She sat back in her chair fondling the watch Dolly gave her. The Doctor noticed the watch and looked curiously. "Miley, what's that?"

"Oh this?" Miley said holding the watch. "Nothing. Just a family heirloom. Been on momma's side for generations."

"May I see it?" the Doctor asked. Miley figured there was no harm in it and passed it over to him. He knew the watch, having had one himself. The markings, the design, it was exactly like the watch the Doctor once had on a previous adventure. He tried to open the clasp, but the clasp seemed locked.

"Clasp doesn't open." Miley said. "It's been shut since grandma had it."

"Never been opened?" the Doctor asked. Miley said "No. Any reason why it should?"

"No. No reason. Just curious." The Doctor sat back in the chair deep in thought as Lily and Oliver were putting up with the antics of Zack and Cody Martin. Zack being the one to flirt with Lily. Cody making Oliver seem like a doofus asking so many questions that Oliver had a hard time finding answers to.

"You know this would be so cool if it was your real hair." Zack said fingering Lily's hair. She wanted to scream _It IS my real hair you munchkin_ but refrained herself from doing so. Cody was asking Oliver questions about state capitals, and Oliver was going crazy trying to find the answers.

It was only when Maddie came over saying "Hey guys why don't you do us all a public service and drive London crazy?" Zack said "That's not much fun."

"I think the passengers would love you for it." Maddie said. "Especially the hot girls in 14 B and C." Zack and Cody remembered those twin blonde girls in those seats, and hoped to go out with them some time. Of course first they had to get their phone numbers.

"You get under London's skin, and I'll get the phone numbers for you." Maddie said. Zack and Cody both agreed. "DEAL!!!" and went over to annoy London. Maddie sat with Lily and Oliver striking up conversation. "You looked like you could use a reprieve."

"Did we?" Lily asked as if Maddie was an angel from heaven. "How do you stand living with those two twins of terror?"

"Actually I don't." Maddie said. "I just work at the place they live in. Which could consist of me living with them part of they day. But really they aren't that bad."

"If you say so." Oliver said. Maddie nodded and said "I know so. My time usually consist of hanging around London."

"Oh yeah." Oliver said thinking about the rich heiress that was causing her own travel turmoil. "You have my sympathies."

"She's not that bad. Okay maybe she is." Maddie then said. "I mean sure she's obnoxious, vain, shallow, and most of the time you wonder if there's actually someone home in London's head. But she's come through for me in a pinch whenever I've needed help. And I've done the same for her."

"Sounds like you two are good friends." Lily said. Maddie couldn't help but smile at that. "I guess we are. Hard to believe a poor girl like me could be friends with a rich girl like her."

"Or a smart girl like you being friends with an airhead like her?" Oliver added. Maddie nodded and added "Don't let her hear you say that though. She'd clean your clock at volleyball." Maddie then paused for a moment and then decided to ask Lily the big question.

"So what all did you do?" Maddie asked Lily. "Where did you go?" Lily wondered what Maddie meant by that then realized she was talking about after the plane crash.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Lily said. Oliver then looked on wondering himself. "Come on Lily. This is me we're talking to here." Lily then shot Oliver a look as if saying "Did you just call me Lily?"

"Sorry I meant Lola." Oliver said in correction realizing that Lily was still in her public identity, even though she wasn't wearing the wig. "I don't know where I got Lily from." Maddie decided that the name issue wasn't important though. She still wondered what happened to Hannah Montana and Lola after the plane went down.

"It's all right." Maddie said. "I'm still curious as to what happened to you two though. I mean you guys show up with a phone box after disappearing in a plane crash. I guess I'm just more curious as to what happened there."

"That is a real unbelievable story." Lily said. "I mean how many girls can say they've been to another planet. Helped put on a concert there. Been to points in history like the Gettysburg address. Met a really hunky species of alien there."

"There are hunky aliens?" Maddie asked intrigued. Lily nodded and then started to explain about the Thals. "Those aliens make Jesse McCartney look like a fat slob by comparison. They're that hunky."

"What about the women?" Oliver asked. Lily and Maddie shot Oliver a look as if he had asked the wrong question. Oliver then placed up her hands as if saying "Shutting up now." Lily however pondered what would have happened if the Doctor had not come into her's and Miley's lives.

"If it weren't for the Doctor though. Hannah and I would be dead." Lily said. Oliver however added "But also if it wasn't for him our family and friends wouldn't be in so much trouble now."

"That wasn't his fault Oliver." Lily said sternly. "It's that Torchwood group that's to blame. And that's what we're going to stop."

"Do you think we can?" Maddie asked as if looking to Lily as if seeking some sort of assurance. Lily looked at the Doctor sitting with Miley and smiling. "If you spent time traveling with that man you'd believe it." It was then that the stewardess's voice went over the intercom signaling that it was time for Maddie to get back to her seat.

"Ladies and gentlemen please take your seats as the Captain has turned on the 'No Smoking' sign, and we are preparing to land at Heathrow Airport." Everyone on the plane was relieved. Zack and Cody returned to their seats pouting all the way.

"Oh man." Zack said as if sad that they couldn't flirt with the girls in the back any longer. Cody felt the same way.

"Now now boys. You can flirt when we land." Maddie said as she took to her seat and everyone buckled up for landing. After landing everyone disembarked and headed to the baggage claim to get their carryon bags. London figured she had to get a luggage cart as she had so much and everyone wondered if London's luggage wasn't helping them stick out like a sore thumb.

"London just take one bag and leave the rest." Maddie said as London then grabbed one bag hoping she had something good to wear. The rest were left sitting on the baggage claim looking to be claimed by airport security.

"Now all we have to do is…." The Doctor broke his sentence as he saw a sign saying his 'Dr. John Smith' name on it. By his side was a young girl of about 13. The Doctor quickly deduced that this was Maria Jackson and her father.

"Maria Jackson?" the Doctor asked. The girl nodded. "This is my dad." She then said introducing the man with her."

"John Smith?" Mr. Jackson asked. The Doctor nodded. "Yes, I'm an old colleague of Sarah Jane's. These are my traveling companions."

"Pleasure to meet you." Maria said looking over the teens. Especially Zack and Cody. "Likewise I'm sure." Zack said. Cody also looked at Maria as if flirting saying "Ignore him. You seem to be an intelligent young woman."

"With a dad." Maria added. Miley however interrupted saying "Sweet nibblets can we get going."

"Yes, well. I'm sure Sarah Jane expects us at her home and since we didn't have any transportation. I was wondering if perhaps…" the Doctor started to ask. Maria nodded knowing what the Doctor was asking. And Mr. Jackson agreed.

Everyone left Heathrow making their way to Sarah Jane's house on Bannerman road.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a special room Jackson and Keely sat together wondering what was going to happen next. It had been a while since anyone from the Torchwood staff came in for further initiation procedure, and both were wondering what was going to happen next. The answer came forth when Billie entered the lab with two armed guards.

"I have good news for you two." Billie said. "Your initiation has been cancelled."

"Cancelled?" Keely asked with a wide smile, but it quickly faded as she asked "What's the catch?"

"Smart girl." Billie said. "I guess you should be considered lucky." Keely wondered what Billie meant as did Jackson. "What do you mean 'lucky?" Keely asked.

"That you aren't assigned to the director's personal staff." Billie said. Jackson however let his curiosity get the better of him. "I thought you were hot to bring us into Torchwood. What happened?"

"The initiation is no longer necessary." Billie said. "The director has what he wants coming this way."

"What about me?" Keely asked. "Why are you not continuing with me?"

"The director has what he wants regarding you. Namely the entire Diffy family." Keely looked wide eyed at Billie's explanation. "Are you saying the Diffy's are here?"

"They are now part of Torchwood's staff." Billie said. Keely then asked "Even Phil?"

"Even Phil." Billie said. "Now take her to holding with the rest of the prisoners." Guards came up to grab Keely, but Keely struggled and asked "Wait. Why am I being taken to other prisoners?"

"Director's orders." Billie answered. "He has no time to waste initiating you as he feels you would be better off serving as a bargaining chip to ensure the Diffy's cooperation, along with their pet caveman." The guards then took Keely away as she struggled the whole time. This left Jackson and Billie alone. And Jackson looked at Billie as if she was a different person.

Not as a pretty girl, or an interrogator, but as someone genuinely sad. Sad for what was coming next. "Billie what's happening?" Billie looked at Jackson and shed a few tears. Tears she tried to hold back. "Billie? What's wrong?"

"Jackson." Billie said as if sad. "We are both assigned to the Director's personal staff."

"Personal staff?" Jackson asked. "You don't sound enthused by that."

Billie then finally broke down in tears as she said "I'm not." As she cried on Jackson's shoulder. While Jackson was happy that a pretty girl was crying on his shoulder, he wasn't sure he wanted to know the reason. "Who is this director?"

Billie looked up at Jackson and wiped her tears away. "I can't say. The director has eyes and ears everywhere. And if I don't bring you to him, if these men don't bring US to him, people will die."

"Don't you mean get hurt?" Jackson asked as his fear rose. "No. I mean die. The director….he doesn't hold life sacred."

"Why do you work for him anyway?" Jackson asked pleadingly. Billie said it was a long story. "He took me in and gave me a job. A job I had to do. Or I, and my friends, would be dead." Billie told her story.

"I went to a school called Coal Hill outside of London. An old school system. Devolved into a rough neighborhood. Things were rough, but I had my friends. We stuck together. Then one day the director came and offered me a job, a new life. He said I should take it or…."

"Or what?" Jackson asked afraid of the answer.

"That my friends would die." Billie said. "The director assembled many forces here after the original Torchwood was destroyed in the battle of Canary Wharf. Many of them as demented and fanatical as he is."

"And this Doctor? He knows the director?" Jackson asked.

"It's not just the Doctor that the director wants. But Hannah Montana as well." Jackson looked wide eyed as he wondered why the Torchwood director would want with his sister.

"He especially wants her for his personal staff as well." Billie said.

Jackson wondered what the director was going to do with Miley if she came. Then the guards held both Billie and Jackson at gunpoint and instructed them to move. "Jackson, don't fight them please. It won't do you, or your sister any good."

Jackson realized he had no choice but to follow the guards. Both he and Billie left the initiation room making their way to meet the Director of Torchwood, under armed escort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The guards were escorting Keely Teslow to the cell block where it was said that other prisoners were being held, until one of the guards got a communication from his helmet. The guard then grabbed Keely and moved her someplace else. "Wait, where am I going?" Keely asked.

"Director's orders." The guard said. "You will not be taken to the other prisoners. The director has other plans for you."

"What plans?" Keely asked. The guards said nothing as Keely was being escorted. There was only one bright side though. They had not said that she was going to be on the director's personal staff.

Inside a passing cell Benton looked on as Keely was being escorted past them. Benton had seen quite a few prisoners being escorted as the hours went on, as well as quite a few Torchwood guards as well.

Benton then turned away to talk with his fellow captors, Robbie Ray Stewart, Mike Yates, and Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. "Well Benton?" Alistair asked.

"They seem to be moving quite a few people lately." Benton said. "Many of them young people."

"And we're still no closer to what Torchwood wants." Yates said. "All we know is that it's big."

"Bigger than we can probably comprehend Yates." Alistair said. Robbie Ray asked "How can you know that?"

"When you work with the Doctor you pick up a few things. Like if alien technology is involved, you know it will be for a destructive use." Alistair said. "In all my years as head of U.N.I.T. I've never seen anyone try to conquer the world with a hairdryer."

"Yeah that probably does sound stupid." Robbie Ray said chuckling at himself. "You know I used to laugh at all the U.F.O. stories thrown around in Tennessee." Looking out the cell door Robbie Ray then added "I'm not laughing now."

"A lot of us stopped laughing years ago." Yates said. Just then more guards came escorting a young man. He seemed to take the 'escorting' in stride though. "Hey watch the jacket." The man said.

"Looks like we have another guest." Benton said. Alistair said "Let him in Benton. We might be able to get some information out of him." All four men backed away from the door as the guards opened it and threw the newest captive in. "Thanks for the ride." The new captive said to his escorts as he got up and introduced himself to his fellow captives.

"Hi there. Captain Jack Harkness." Jack said introducing himself to Robbie Ray, with a little bit of flirting put in. Robbie Ray picked up on the flirting and said "I don't swing that way partner." Jack understood and introduced himself to Benton and Yates, who had similar reactions.

"Jack Harkness?" Alistair asked. "You run the Torchwood branch outside Cardiff?"

"The official Torchwood." Jack said. "What this is is someone picking the bones off what was previously here."

"Can you tell us anything?" Alistair said. "Anything at all?"

"Not much." Jack said. "I did have a visit from two time travelers from an alternate future. Apparently their future had been destroyed. After that another traveler from an alternate future showed up. Her time line suffered the same fate."

"Time lines? Being destroyed?" Benton asked. "By who?"

"By what I'd say." Jack said. "I talked with all three of them and they all were faced with the same invaders." Jack paused before saying the dreaded word. For like many in the universe the name gave people nightmares.

"The invaders were Daleks."

Alistar's blood ran cold, as did Benton's and Yates's. They only dealt with the Daleks one time as they tried to stop them from destroying a peace conference that had serious repercussions for the future. If the conference had failed the Daleks would have invaded. Fortunately the conference did not fail.

Robbie Ray however was confused as this was the first time he had heard the name of the species. "What is a Dalek?"

Jack looked at Robbie Ray and smiled sadly. "If you don't know consider yourself lucky, but since you heard the name consider your luck as having run out."

"Just tell me who they are." Robbie Ray said. Jack nodded as he tried to remember the story as best he could.

"The Daleks come from a planet called Skaro. For years a war had raged between two warring factions. One was called the Thals, and the other called the Kaleds. The Thals were considered a warrior race while the Kaleds were considered to be artist, scientists and scholars. A war between brains and brawn. As the years went on however both started to learn the others tricks and the war just seemed to escalate until the surface of Skaro had become radioactive.

"The Thals, tired of war were considering suing for peace. The Kaleds however came to think that peace should have been won by force. So they looked to develop bigger and better weapons. They set up a thinktank outside their city led by a brilliant scientist named Davros.

"Davros was a genius, and then some. Not only did he have a great scientific mind, but he also had a flair for military tactics as well. It was said he led a few military battles, especially one where he had suffered great injuries leaving him scarred and mutated. He built himself a life support system that allowed him to live and continue his work, but it was also believed that the accident Davros was in warped more than his body, but also his mind.

"Davros went to begin a series of experiments to determine what the Kaleds would ultimately evolve into. When he concluded that they would evolve into hideous mutants he began creating a new species out of the mutated DNA surrounded by metal casings that served as travel machines based on his own life support network. This new species became known as Daleks."

"Whoa." Robbie Ray said. "That's quite a scary tale there."

"It gets scarier." Jack said continuing. "Davros decided that his creation was to be the ultimate survivor. And survival came from one thing as far as Davros was considered. Hate. To him hate was everything. Hate for the Thals. Hate for any species in the universe. In Davros's mind they should either bow to his supremacy or be exterminated. To that end Davros did some tampering on the Dalek embryos removing all traces of love, compassion, happiness, and joy as he considered them to be weaknesses. He replaced them with his own ideals, desires and motives leaving only one emotion for the Daleks to feel. Hate."

"He….twisted them into being like himself?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Like any self appointed god he created the Daleks in his own image. Psychotic hate driven creatures that live only to conquer or destroy that which is not like them. And true enough Davros turned his creations loose on the Thals after he betrayed the Kaleds."

"WHAT?!" Robbie Ray asked. "What are you getting at?"

Jack paused before speaking as he tried to remember the story. "The Thals had a weapon of their own. A radio active rocket that would have obliterated the Kaled city. But it would have failed due to a protective compound that protected it. Davros gave that compound to the Thals and they used it to destroy the Kaled city.

"No one could be that crazy." Robbie Ray said in utter horror. Jack responded by saying "Davros could." Robbie Ray then wondered what else could Davros have done. Sadly Jack had an answer to that.

"After the Kaleds were all but annihilated Davros turned his creation towards the Thals and killed almost all of them there. Survivors of both races, as well as some mutants in the outlands banded together to form a last ditch resistance, but the Daleks had other plans.

"After the Thal massacre the Daleks decided they would not take orders from Davros, believing him to be an inferior life form. They seemed to kill Davros and the resistance buried the Daleks in the underground bunker, but this only delayed their development as the Daleks burst free and began a reign of terror across the galaxy. Davros quickly followed as he sought to create a new Dalek army that would obey him. And the name Davros became just as feared as the Daleks were feared. That is until the Time War."

"The Time War?" Benton asked.

"The Daleks had perfected the art of time travel and sought to use it to rewrite creation. The Time Lords sought to stop them, and they did at the cost of their own lives." Jack paused as he thought of the Time War. He had not been there, but the way he heard the story and the emotion behind it, not to mention his own confrontation with the Daleks, Jack felt he could just as easily have been there.

"The Daleks were destroyed in a fiery blaze that destroyed almost all of them. Sadly this blaze destroyed the Time Lords as well. A few Daleks survived. Only one Time Lord was known to survive."

"The Doctor?" Yates asked. Jack nodded. "Yeah, the Doctor."

"How do you know all this?" Robbie Ray asked. Jack said "I ran across the Daleks once or twice. As for the rest I was told by one or two sources. The Doctor was one."

"Who was the second?" Alistair asked. The answer came forth in the guards opening the door throwing another prisoner in. That prisoner being Sarah Jane Smith.

"Sarah." Benton said as all four men went to her side. It was then that the loudspeaker inside the cell activated. A voice boomed through it. That of Torchwood's director.

"Such concern. How touching."

Jack looked up as if trying to place the voice. He had heard stories about it and recordings, but he could not believe he was actually hearing it now. "It can't be you. You're dead."

"Ahhh. My dear Captain Harkness. You should know, by the story you have just told I am very hard to kill." Robbie Ray listened to the voice as well and felt a wave of fear in him. "Is that?"

"It is. What I can't imagine is how it could be." The voice chuckled at Jack's statement. A chuckle that sounded totally insane.

"That is information I will not divulge at this time." The Director said. "However you still have your usefulness, which is why you have not been exterminated as of yet."

"What are you planning for us?" Yates asked as Sarah Jane got back on her feet

"You will be held in preparation of the Doctor's arrival." The Director said over the loudspeaker. "And the arrival of Hannah Montana."

"What do you want with Hannah?" Robbie Ray asked. The director just laughed an insane electronic cackle as he broke off the transmission. Sarah Jane then turned to her fellow captives. "We have to get out of here. Warn the Doctor and your daughter."

"Why Miss Smith?" Alistair asked. "What is it about the director that makes you so scared?"

"I met him before." Sarah said. "As did the Doctor and Harry. On Skaro. What I don't understand is how he can still be alive."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Billie and Jackson were escorted by armed guards as they approached one of the 'special corridors' that were evident in Torchwood. "What is this?" Jackson asked.

"Time corridor. They take us to different places in time and space. This one leads us to the domain of the director." Billie then took Jackson's hand as they marched forward. She hoped the gesture would comfort Jackson as much as she needed comfort herself. Jackson took a look at Billie and tried to be comforting. "Don't worry. I'll be here with you." Billie smiled as if slightly reassured as the two teens entered the time corridor.

To say the ride was easy would have been an understatement. Jackson and Billie seemed to be thrown all over the place as they journeyed down. The guards didn't seem to be troubled as they seemed to steadily march down. Clearly the guards had more experience with time corridor travel than either Jackson or Billie had. Finally they reached the other side and landed sprawled on the floor. When both teens came to they saw something that was a combination of Sci-fi horror and real life monster.

They saw Daleks. Four to be precise.

"YOU WILL MARCH FORWARD! NOW!" the lead Dalek said. Jackson and Billie did so as the guards stood at the lip of the corridor. "YOU WILL RETURN TO TORCHWOOD! YOU WILL AWAIT FURTHER COMMANDS THERE!"

"We obey." The guards said as they turned and marched through the corridor back to the Torchwood building. This left Jackson alone with Billie and four creatures that looked like pepperpots with blasters and suction cups. Jackson looked back at the time corridor only to find it had been closed. There was no escape.

"FORWARD!" the lead Dalek said escorting Jackson and Billie down a hallway until they came to a main room. A room that looked like a laboratory of some kind. A laboratory where humans were being experimented on. Jackson knew three of them.

On a bed to his right Jackson saw Amber, one of Miley's 'acquaintances'. No longer was she the 'mean girl' or airhead. She now had a look, a look of fear. "Please. Don't hurt me."

"SILENCE! SCANNING COMMENCING!" the Dalek that was commencing the experiment said. Amber's body then cast a green glow as she screamed a loud scream that was as if every cell in her body was on fire. The scan kept going and Amber kept screaming.

By Amber's side was Ashley as needles seemed to enter her skin drawing out blood and DNA. Her face also twisted into an expression of pain. Further down was someone Jackson never thought he'd see. The small, yet devious Rico.

Here however he was another 'test subject' for the Daleks.

"No more. Please." Rico said as if pleading for his life. The Daleks, having no sense of pity, or meaning of the word, continued his efforts. Rico was strapped to a device that went waves of pain through the small body and monitored his brain waves.

"Stop it!" Jackson shouted taking pity on Rico. Even if Rico was Jackson's sinister boss at the Rico shack Jackson knew Rico didn't deserve this. The Dalek then turned towards Jackson and fired a blast at Jackson's legs knocking them out from under him.

Billie came to his side as the Dalek looked down at Jackson. "YOU WILL MOVE!"

"What are you doing to them?" Jackson asked not hiding the outrage in his voice.

"THEY ARE BEING EVALUATED AND CONDITIONED! THEY WILL BE DETERMINED TO SEE IF THEY WILL BE BROUGHT TO THE FINAL STAGE OF THE DALEK EXPERIMENT!"

"Final stage? What final stage?" Jackson asked.

"THE STAGE WHERE THEY WILL BE EVOLVED INTO THE SUPREME BEINGS OF THE UNIVERSE! THEY WILL BE EVOLVED INTO DALEKS!"

Both teens eyes went wide at that. "You can't!" Billie said.

"THESE THREE HAVE BEEN TESTED! THEY SHOW GREAT DALEK POTENTIAL! THEIR MENTAL CONDITIONING WILL BE KEPT TO A MINIMUM!"

"But what about physically?" Jackson asked. "What will you do to them?"

"IT WILL BE NECESSARY TO MUTATE THEIR BODIES INTO THE SUPERIOR DALEK FORM SO THEY CAN BE FITTED WITH THEIR OWN TRAVEL MACHINES!" Billie and Jackson truly felt waves of fear more than they had in the past rise up. "And the director. Where does he fit into this?" Billie asked.

"The director has authorized all of this." A voice said from behind. Jackson and Billie both turned to see the form of the director sitting in some sort of central command station. Jackson noticed the director's face, and saw how hideous it was.

It looked as if his eyelids were sunken in and his face was sunken and sagged. He had no hair on the top of his head, and had a blue sensor acting as an eye. He had a microphone by his mouth to assist in his voice as he sat in a mobile chair. Jackson looked at this being and knew this to be the Torchwood director.

Only a creature that hideous would do things equally as hideous.

"Director?" Billie asked.

"Ah. My young child. I am disappointed in you." The Director said. "I saw such potential in you."

"Sure you did." Jackson said. "Potential for what?"

"Why to be someone powerful of course. A force in the universe unparalleled to any in existence." The Director explained. "A force I hope to make you a part of Jackson Stewart."

"Dream on." Jackson said.

"Ah, but I do dream." The director said as he pressed a button on his wheelchair. Above everyone's heads was an image of what looked to be planets, moons and stars. "I dream of the universe. Such majesty. Such potential. It needs a firm hand to guide it. A strong hand not fettered by weakness. Not blinded by delusions.

"The Daleks have such a hand. They shall guide and nurture it like a garden. The impure and falsehoods will be stripped away, leaving only the Dalek purity." Jackson and Billie were looking at the director strangely, wondering if he wasn't nuts.

"And you Mr. Stewart, and those like these three here will be heralds to such a dominion. Granted you may lack the intelligence to be a Dalek, but that can be remedied." Jackson listened to the director and shook his head. "Uhhh no thanks. I like being a human. I don't want to be a Dalek."

"You don't get to choose." The director said. "Besides how can I pass up a challenge to make such an inferior creature like yourself into one of the supreme creatures of the universe?"

"Won't work." Rico said weakly from his harness. "Jackson is too stupid to be one of your creatures."

"Ahh, but there young Rico you underestimate me." The Director said. "For you see I have come across a substance that can increase young Mr. Stewart's intelligence to Dalek levels. He will soon be as much of a Dalek as you will be."

"I'm not a Dalek. I'm a human being." Rico said as if pleading. The Director gave a slight chuckle. "Perhaps now you are, but you and your two female friends will shed your human forms and embrace the true form you are destined to take. That of a Dalek." The director resumed his conversation with Jackson as he explained the procedure.

"I have come across a substance from a species called the Krillotaines. They sought to use children to crack the Scasis paradigm. To that end they exposed the students to a substance in their food to make them more clever. I have acquired some of that substance myself."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Jackson asked.

"You will be immersed in the substance Mr. Stewart. I shall watch as your brain power increases exponentially. Then when your intellect has attained the level necessary for Dalek conditioning then I will evaluate whether or not you will be genetically feasible to be made into a Dalek."

Jackson was then herded to a tank nearby and stripped of his clothes. He was then clamped to a harness which lifted him into the air and into the tank waiting for him. The oil then entered the tank immersing Jackson in the oil. Jackson fought every second of the procedure but a sedative in the oil knocked Jackson out leaving him suspended in the tank immersed in Krillotain oil.

Billie watched in horror as the director carried out his experiment on Jackson. But now that Jackson's conditioning had already begun the director turned his attention to Billie.

"And now for you." The Daleks moved towards Billie ready to begin their handiwork on her. Billie prayed for some sort of divine intervention to spare her the horrors that were to come.

None came.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 Bannerman Road

The Doctor and his party got out to see Sarah Jane's house. He looked on approvingly as he figured Sarah Jane had done well for herself. "She's come up in the world."

"You don't know the half of it." Maria said as she went to the door and knocked on it. Miley, Lily, London, Maddie, Oliver Zack and Cody all got out to come to the door as it opened. A handsome young boy stood in the doorway that made all the girls weak in the knees.

"Oh my gosh." Lily said. "He is so hunky.."

"Hunky?" the boy asked. "That's good is it?"

"Boy you have no idea how good that is." Maddie said as all four girls rushed to introduce themselves. The Doctor, Mr. Jackson, Zack, Cody, and Oliver all looking on. "Girls." Zack said.

"Yeah. Look at a hunky guy and they lose all control." Oliver said. "I've had to fight off a few myself."

"Emphasis on few I'll bet." Cody said as he and Zack did their finger handshake. Mr. Jackson called out to his daughter saying "I'll be at home sweetheart. You help them get situated."

"No problem dad. I know where everything is." Maria said. She then turned to the girls and said "Come on we have to get inside." Soon everyone followed and the Doctor, being the last one in, closed the door.

"So, who might you be young man?" the Doctor asked.

"My name is Luke." The young boy said. "It was the name Sarah Jane gave me."

"Sarah Jane?" Miley asked. "Wasn't she someone that used to travel with you?" Miley asked. The Doctor nodded. "Long time ago."

"She never forgot you though." Maria said. "Come on I want to show you the attic." Maria then led everyone upstairs as London talked with Luke. "So how old are you?"

"Only a few months. I was born fully grown." Luke said. This got Miley, Lily, London and Maddie to look his direction and all four girls asked "Say what?"

"I was the archtype for the Bane Mother." Luke explained. "She sought to use me to determine how to get all the world to drink Bubble Shock."

"Bubble Shock." Maddie asked. "Wasn't that some sort of soda pop that caused a scare?"

"It called for people to be possessed by an alien." The Doctor said as everyone came to the attic door. Maria then opened the door and soon everyone was exposed to the attic of Sarah Jane Smith.

Inside were artifacts, stone carvings, pictures of old friends, writings on walls. Some of them even had the Doctor's TARDIS on them. "Well. Sarah Jane has come up in the world."

"She began her life again." Maria said. "That's what she said anyway."

"Emergency." A voice said from the wall. Everyone turned to see a computer come out. "Oh now that's brilliant." The Doctor said with a smile as he saw the massive supercomputer appear.

"Doctor, meet Mr. Smith." Maria said. The Doctor looked at Mr. Smith and everyone could tell he was completely impressed.

"Oh look at you." The Doctor said taking in Mr. Smith. "Sarah Jane has definitely come up in the world."

"Hey does that have video games on it?" Zack asked. Mr. Smith responded with "168,942 games downloaded from twenty right space sectors." Zack and Cody's eyes went wide as Cody said "You…you get games from space?"

"Affirmative." Mr. Smith said. Zack and Cody looked at Mr. Smith like they had fallen in love with him. Maria had to come over and say "Boys, we get done we can all play a few games. There was one on a colony world that was kind of cool-Xagon's Wrath I think it was called."

"Well back to business." The Doctor said. "Mr. Smith do you have access to the plans of the Torchwood tower in Canary Wharf?"

"Accessing." Mr. Smith said. He then added "Black hole destabilization increasing." Everyone looked concerned as the Doctor asked "What Black Hole destabilization?"

"Oh this." Luke said opening a metal door revealing a miniaturized black hole. "Whoa." Lily said that is so cool."

"So dangerous is more like it." The Doctor said. "What was Sarah doing with this?"

"I'm afraid K-9 was in there and we thought the job was totally sealed off." Maria said. "Some nutters in Switzerland were experimenting with trying to open a black hole and Sarah sought to stop them. K-9 had to go in and seal off the black hole. We thought he was done, but apparently not."

"Which means we're fighting the clock here." The Doctor said. "If the protection around this black hole destabilizes further everything gets sucked in as the black hole will grow exponentially. Earth, the solar system, neighboring planets, some of them inhabited."

"Then we really got to get in that tower." Miley said as she turned to Mr. Smith. "Mr. Smith, anything yet?"

"Plans are appearing on screen." Mr. Smith said as the Doctor looked at the screen. "Okay let's see what the building itself says Mr. Smith monitor any signals around Torchwood tower. I want to see if there are any extraterrestrial signals of any kind."

"Extra what?" London asked. Maddie looked at London and said "Aliens."

"Oh like Esteban?" London asked further. Everyone sighed as a new readout appeared. "Energy signals detected. Am looking to ascertain signal type. Also visitors approaching."

"Visitors?" Lily asked. The video image on Mr. Smith appeared as four people were at the steps of Sarah's home. The Doctor recognized one of them, but he also recognized the black truck in the back. Or rather the lettering on the side of it.

"Torchwood." The Doctor said with venom in his voice.

"That's bad isn't it?" Luke asked. The Doctor sighed. "I'm not sure."

"But Doctor, you said it was Torchwood that had our friends. Now they're here?" Oliver asked. The Doctor however was skeptical. Why would Torchwood send such a small team? Unless….

"Mr. Smith let them in." the Doctor said. Everyone wondered what the Doctor was thinking and the Doctor quickly explained. "I'm going to see what it is that Torchwood wants."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the door of Sarah Jane's home the four individuals stood waiting to see if anyone answered. No one had as of yet.

"Should we wait?" one of the team asked. An Oriental woman. Another woman said "We should go in."

"Agreed." The taller man said motioning for the other man to step forward. He brought out a lock ident kit and proceeded to work on the door when suddenly the door opened. "Great job Ianto." The other woman said.

"Gwen. That wasn't me." The man named Ianto said. The other three looked at each other as the lead man said "Gwen, cover the rear. Toshiko, Ianto you take the sides. I'll take point."

"Yes Owen." The woman named Gwen said as they entered the house and made their way to the attic. Once they entered they were face to face with a man in a brown coat holding some sort of weapon at them. Also in the room were several kids.

"Don't move." The man in the coat said. He then backed away and motioned the four forward. They soon recognized the man in the brown coat. "Greetings Doctor." Owen had said.

The Doctor didn't respond to the greeting as he looked at the four from Jack's team. He had hard feelings towards them but they were because of what they represented, which was Torchwood.

Torchwood, where if it was alien it was theirs. And where Rose Tyler was separated from him never to return.

"Doctor." Toshiko said coming forward offering her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you again."

"Have we met before?" the Doctor asked. Toshiko nodded. "The Slitheen incident. You helped me diagnose the 'mermaid' they left."

"Ah yes, the fake alien." The Doctor said. "Now you're with Torchwood."

"I was recruited by Jack." Toshiko said. Gwen stepped forward and said "Many of us were."

The Doctor looked at the other woman and asked "And you are?"

"Gwen Cooper. Police liaison." The woman said introducing herself. "You already know Toshiko Sato. The gentlemen are Ianto Jones, and our second in command Dr. Owen Harper."

"I wish I could say it's a pleasure, but I can't." the Doctor said. "I'm sure you understand why."

"Canary Wharf." Ianto said. "Believe it or not Doctor I do understand your pain."

The Doctor shot an angry glare at Ianto and charged right at him grabbing him by the scruff of his neck. "You have no idea about my pain. I lost the woman I……"

Ianto just let the Doctor hold the scruff of his coat as he then said "So did I. My fiancée' worked for Torchwood at Canary Wharf during the Cybermen invasion. She was partially Cyber converted. I wanted to save her, and I couldn't. So I know loss too. I lost something at Canary Wharf, and I can never get it back."

The Doctor then let go as he glared at the rest of the Torchwood team. "What business is Canary Wharf to you? The Torchwood there is dead."

"And someone is robbing the grave." Owen said. "That makes it our responsibility to stop them." Gwen stepped forward and took the Doctor's hand and looked into his eyes pleadingly.

"You have reasons not to trust us. You have reasons to hate us even, and none of us can blame you. Doctor I plead with you. Hate us tomorrow, but trust us today." The Doctor listened to Gwen's plea. "All right, but just for today."

"All right." Miley asked hoping to get the ball rolling. "What do we do first?"

"We'd need to find a way in." the Doctor said. "We've found the floor plans to Torchwood tower, at least the official ones. But what about the other ones?"

"They are in a protected archive." Ianto said. "Binary nine subfile."

"Plans accessed." Mr. Smith said as the unofficial plans for Torchwood tower appeared. All the Torchwood operatives were impressed. "Where did you get this equipment?" Owen asked.

"Not mine." The Doctor answered. "Sarah Jane got it." He then looked at the plans and was still puzzled. "That's odd. There should be more to Torchwood, even with the hidden floors."

"There are traces of chronoton particles emanating from the building." Mr. Smith said. "Particles reminiscent of time corridors."

The Doctor's eyes went wide. "Time corridors. Sounds familiar. If anyone could make use of time corridors the Director definitely could."

"Do you know who the director is?" Gwen asked. The Doctor had a haunted look in his eyes. "I have my suspicions, but I don't want to air them."

"Why not?" Toshiko asked. The Doctor looked down. "Because by saying his name I would be admitting that he is alive. And there's no way he could be alive."

"Why not Doctor?" Lily asked. The Doctor said "I saw him burn. His ship was one of those that burned. I made sure of that."

"He….he was in the Time War wasn't he?" Miley asked. The Doctor nodded. "He was one of the architects. He along with the Emperor Dalek, and the Dalek Prime, sought to bring about a wave of destruction the likes of which no one would ever see."

"The director did this?" Miley asked. The Doctor said "I have to see him first. I have to look and see for myself that he is not dead."

"Then we're going with you Doctor." Miley said with resolve in her voice.

"No you aren't Hannah." The Doctor said. "I won't let you get killed here."

"Doctor it's my choice. It's all of our choices." London, Lily, Maddie, Oliver, Zack, Cody, Maria and Luke all stood with her. "We have just as much a stake in this as all of you. It's our planet too. Not to mention my family that's in danger."

"I could have Mr. Smith stop you you know. Seal the house." The Doctor said.

"You won't do that." Luke said. "We would still try to seek out a way to join you. We are determined to help. Now you can take us along as part of the plan or you can leave us here, we escape and form our own plan that may disrupt yours. Your choice."

The Doctor looked at all eight young people then at Luke. "You've been hanging around Sarah Jane too long."

"That's good yes?" Luke asked. Maria nodded. "Yes Luke, that's very good."

"You will need tools then." Mr. Smith said to the kids. "Please go to the hope chest." All the teens went to the chest to see what all Mr. Smith had in mind.

Maria then pulled out five sticks of lipstick to give to each girl. London, Maddie, Miley and Lily all got one, and Maria kept one for herself. "What's with the lipstick?" Lily asked.

Maria then pressed an activator and a device seemed to extend out of the lipstick tube with the lipstick still at the end. "Sonic lipstick." Maria said. "What 21st century girls should be packing."

"Maybe, but I can't say I like this shade." London said looking at hers. Off to the side Zack, Cody and Oliver looked on wondering what cool toys they could get. Luke went over to a drawer and pulled out one of the Doctor's old Sonic Screwdrivers and gave it for Zack, Cody and Oliver to share. "There's only one?" Oliver asked.

"Hello? Woman owns the home." Cody said in reply. Zack took the device from Luke's hands and wondered what it was.

"Oh. One of my old Sonic Screwdrivers." The Doctor said. "Could come in real handy if you boys get in a jam."

"Not to mention it's good for a couple of other things." Lily added. All the boys looked at each other and Zack decided "I'd better hold on to this."

"You should hold onto this? What about us?" Oliver asked. "I mean my mom is a police officer." Cody then said "Maybe I should. I am smarter." As he took the device from his brother's hand.

"Hey. It's my Sonic Screwdriver." Zack said. Cody added "No it's mine." Oliver was even in the tug of war himself. Luke stood off to the side with the Doctor and the rest of the party. "This is bad yes?" Luke asked.

"Yeah Luke. It's very very bad." The Doctor said as he pressed his lips together and whistled loudly getting the boys' attention. "Careful with that that's an antique." Luke then walked forward and took the device holding onto it.

"Hey, he's too young to hold that. What is he? A few months?" Oliver protested.

"At least he's acting older than the rest of you." The Doctor said. "Oh well, I guess you boys will have to rely on the concept of sharing as well as brainpower."

"Like that's gonna help." Miley said with sarcasm. The Doctor then looked at everyone in the party with him, and they all indicated that they were as ready as they were ever going to be.

"All right." The Doctor said to his friends and compatriots. "Let's go storm the castle gates." Everyone then left for Canary Wharf to bring down Torchwood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a holding cell in Canary Wharf Zenon was being 'interviewed' by the Torchwood staff. They wanted to know everything there was to know about Zenon's world. History, current events, levels of technology, and they would not take no for an answer. Zenon provided those answers, afraid of what would happen if she didn't.

"Very well then Ms. Kar." One of the lead scientists said. "That will be all for now. You will be escorted to a special section where you will help others with their work."

"What work is that?" Zenon asked. The scientist just had a security detail come forward and 'escort' her to another area of the building.

When Zenon arrived she saw a family being guarded. A mother, a father, an elder son and a younger daughter. Behind them looked to be some sort of motor home that looked like it had alien technology inside it. Technology that was strewn all over the floor. On the table before them were several devices. All disassembled.

Off to the side stood what looked like a metal dog, deactivated. It's insides looked like nothing Zenon could know, but then a lot of the tech looked strange to her.

The security force placed Zenon with the family. "Zenon Kar, I'm sure you know Barb, Lloyd, Pim and Phil Diffy. They are said to be from the year 2121."

"We were." Pim said. "Until it was destroyed by those Dalek things."

"Regardless." The voice of Dr. Batterson said as it echoed throughout the room. "Your only chance of bringing your futures back lies in you revealing the secrets of your future tech." Soon everyone turned to see the image of Batterson on the screen. Zenon shook her head in amazement at the audacity of Batterson.

"What do they think? That because we're from the future we can understand how our own technology works?"

"Yeah." Phil said as a matter of fact. "But in the case of my dad, it might be true. He spent a long time trying to figure out the inner workings of our time machine."

"Knowledge I expect to be put to use Mr. Diffy." Batterson said on the screen. "I'm sure you know what would happen if you don't co-operate with us." Phil nodded. "I know. You'll kill Curtis if we move against you."

"Oh, but it's not just Curtis the caveman you should be concerned with." Batterson stepped back as another cryo tube opened revealing Keely Teslow, dresses in a white gown with her eyes closed. Sleeping in a deep sleep she would not wake up from, unless Batterson permitted it.

"Keely." Barb Diffy said in horror. "Let her go! She's done nothing to you!"

"I am well aware of that." Batterson said. "But circumstances have changed to where Miss Teslow is more valuable to us as a hostage than as a Torchwood member. So long as I have her as well as your caveman pet I am assured your co-operation."

"You don't know Diffys very well then do you?" Pim asked. Batterson smiled as he then said "I know you well enough that you won't move in a way that will get your friends killed. For that is what will happen if you do not co-operate."

"What do you mean?" Lloyd asked, horrified by the coming answer.

"These cryotubes are hooked up to electric generators." Batterson explained. "Any movement towards them, or tampering of any kind, and electric current will run through the chambers killing both the caveman and the girl."

"You monster!" Phil said in outrage. Batterson dismissed the burst out of hand. "I recommend you resume work on the reverse engineering of your time machine. If you want to keep your friends alive." After that Batterson cut off the transmission.

"Cetus Lupetus. He's crazy." Zenon said in horror. Pim agreed. "You ain't whistling Dixie sister."

"We have to get out of here." Phil said. "There has to be a way." He looked around as his eyes came across the deactivated form of K-9 sitting on a table. An idea started to form in Phil's mind. He only hoped he would have the time and knowledge necessary to pull it off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Torchwood Tower a black van pulled up. Fourteen people came out as the van was lucky to seat fourteen. The Doctor took the lead as he went over the plan with his 'liberation' party.

"Okay my plan is. Well I don't have a plan really. Other than storm through the front door, get on the computer, find where the hostages are, get them free and bring this place crashing down…in that order."

"Fine by me." Gwen said as she got nods from everyone. Soon they all went through the main door where the security guard on duty waited. "Halt! Identify yourselves."

"Girls you ready?" the Doctor asked. Miley, Lily, London, Maddie and Maria all nodded. The Doctor then turned to Luke and he nodded that he was ready.

"All right then, This won't hurt….much." All seven then pulled out their sonic devices and directed them at the guard, who seemed to pass out upon hearing the concentrated sound.

The combination of Sonic Screwdrivers and Sonic Lipstick knocked out the guard so Maddie and Cody could get onto the computer in hopes of accessing the building mainframe. Miley looked at her Sonic Lipstick and gave it a kiss. "I think I like this shade of lipstick."

"Well it has been known to open doors for people." Maria said as a partial joke. The Doctor, Maddie and Cody then got onto the computer mainframe as the Doctor input commands to call up the Torchwood mainframe. What he saw was amazing, yet disturbing.

"This building is a time corridor hub." The Doctor said. "These corridors connect to other places. Oh this is clever."

"What about dad and Jackson?" Miley asked. "Are they here?"

"Yes." The Doctor said. "Although why they are here is the question. Why weren't they sent through the corridors?"

"We'll find out later. Right now I'd say we're very lucky." Oliver said. The Doctor then said "Be careful about luck. It can run out at the worst possible time."

Maddie then decided to work on getting an elevator to get them to the level where the prisoners were. When she found one she sent it down to the main level just as quickly.

"Okay we've got an elevator let's go!" Maddie shouted as the elevator arrived. Everyone stormed in as the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to take them to the level where the prisoners were located.

Everyone disembarked when the elevator arrived at the prison level. They then made their way to the prison section to see where the hostages were supposed to be located. Several prisoners were seen, but no Robbie Ray Stewart, no Jackson, no Alistair, no Benton, no Yates, no Carey, no Moesby.

"Where are they?" Maddie asked Lance the lifeguard who was fixated on London. "London, you came to rescue me."

"You'd do the same for me." London said in a dreamy manner. Maddie however got between the two despite the door separating them. "Look, as much as I'd hate to ruin this tender moment we need to find out where Moesby is."

"And our mom." Cody added. Lance's expression then faded to a frown as he said what he had heard. "They were taken to another level. Said they were on the director's 'personal staff'".

This got a look from the Doctor. "Personal staff?"

"Is that important?" Owen asked. The Doctor pressed his lips together in frustration. "Yes it does and it's not good. If the director is taking a 'personal staff' I think I know what he intends for them to be."

"What?" Miley asked. The Doctor said nothing as he looked at a console in the distance. "Zack, Cody, you've got to try to find a master release on that console. There should be one to open all the doors."

"Yes Doctor." Cody said. Zack however turned and asked "How do we find it?"

"You have criminal intuition use it." Was all the Doctor said. Miley, London and Maddie all smirked at that. Lily, Oliver, Maria and Luke all tried to console the prisoners still in their cells. Maddie and London were still with Lance.

"London, thank you for rescuing me. We can get free of this place. Away from these monsters." London looked at Lance dreamily but then Maddie turned London's head towards Zack and Cody who were working on trying to find the master release on the prison console. "Ow." London said. "I think you're giving me whiplash."

"As much as I would like to see you and fishboy run away together." Maddie said. "We still have a responsibility here. They still have Moesby and Carey. We can't leave without them."

"Oh but can we?" London asked looking at Lance in the eyes again. Lance doing the same. Maddie then turned her head again with London saying "Ow again.", literally.

"Don't you want to know what Torchwood has over your father?" Maddie asked. "Don't you want your father to be free of them?" London then looked sad as she realized what she had to do. "I do want my father free of these….tree burners."

"Then we go all the way or not at all." Maddie said laying down the ultimatum. London decided that it was all the way. "Sorry Lance."

"It's okay." Lance said. "I get to read about you being a hero in the paper."

"You can read?" London asked surprised by this admission. "I thought you'd see me on T.V."

"That too." Lance answered. With that London turned and asked "Boys how's it going?"

"I found a master release here." Zack said finding a switch on the console. After throwing the switch all the prisoners that were still in their cells were freed and making their way to any escape they could find. "That ought to keep people busy." The Doctor said with a smile. "Now to find where the others have gone."

"We'll see to it that the prisoners get out." Owen said. The Doctor nodded. "Get back quick. No telling what other surprises the Director has in store for us." Owen nodded as he, Toshiko, Ianto and Gwen were escorting the Tipton hostages and others out of the Canary Wharf building.

The rest of the party was wondering where to go next as if by magic a corridor opened in a wall. "Does this mean we go down?" Lily asked.

"Don't see why not." The Doctor said as everyone went down the corridor into some sort of open chamber. Once in the center the door behind them closed trapping everyone inside.

The Doctor worked the Sonic Screwdriver on the door. It would not open. "Dead lock seal. The one thing a Sonic Screwdriver can't open."

"Sonic lipstick won't help either?" Lily asked. The Doctor shook his head no.

"What happens now?" Maria then asked. The answer came forth in the form of three open doors on the other side. Open doors that had a great evil on the other side. An evil the Doctor knew all too well.

"DO NOT MOVE! DO NOT MOVE! DO NOT MOVE! DO NOT MOVE!" the mechanical creatures shouted. Everyone knew what they were on some level. For the teens they were the monsters that invaded along with the metal men killing anything they came across. The Doctor knew them as they were.

"Doctor. Are these….?" Miley asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said in horror as reality sunk in for him. There was no question in his mind now as to who the Director truly was. For only the Director could have resurrected such evil creatures.

"What are they Doctor?" Lily asked.

"Creatures of hate. Mutated into monsters. Devoid of love, of pity, of hope, of remorse. They are called….." The Doctor paused at the word afraid to say it, but he had no choice but to say it. For to name one's enemy is to know one's enemy.

"Daleks."

Everyone looked at the design of the Daleks before them. They were encased in gold casing with spheres at the base. An arm stretched in front with a blaster at their side. An eyestalk on top of their domes with two flashing lights on top to signify their speech. A speech that sounded little more than electronic screaming. Screaming designed to send fear into the hearts of their enemies.

"YOU ARE THE DOCTOR!" one Dalek said coming forward to face the one man known as the enemy of the Daleks. One man known as the Oncoming Storm in the history of the Daleks.

"Yes. Okay I am the Doctor. I am an enemy of the Daleks and all that. I am to be exterminated. Yeah, yeah, yeah…"

"YOU WILL COME WITH US!" the lead Dalek said. This got a wide eyed look from the Doctor. "What?"

"YOU WILL COME WITH US OR YOUR COMPANIONS WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" the lead Dalek said. Everyone looked on in horror, but the Doctor seemed to take it all in stride. "Now that sounds like the Daleks I know."

"MOVE!" the lead Dalek said. Soon everyone in the Doctor's party moved forward down a corridor to where they were escorted into a central area where Sarah Jane, Alistair, Benton, Yates, Robbie Ray and Captain Jack were waiting. Miley saw her father and rushed up to greet him. "DAD!!!"

"Bud!" Robbie Ray said holding her daughter as she rushed into his arms for the waiting hug. They stayed that way for a good couple of seconds until the Dalek watching him shot his legs out from under him. Robbie Ray crumpled to the floor. His legs paralyzed.

"You didn't have to do that!" Miley shouted.

"YOU WILL HAVE NO FURTHER CONTACT WITH THIS HUMAN!" the Dalek said. "YOU WILL REMAIN STANDING AND SILENT!"

"But he was my father!" Miley said with tears forming in her eyes.

"Miley stop!" the Doctor said. "He's still alive. Don't give them a reason to kill him other than the ones they already have." Robbie Ray looked at his daughter and agreed. "Bud. I'll be okay." Reluctantly Miley went to the Doctor's side with Lily trying to comfort her best friend.

The Doctor looked over in the direction of Sarah Jane and gave a sad smile. "Hello Sarah Jane. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances."

"No problem Doctor." Sarah said. "But Maria. Luke. Why did you come?"

"You were in trouble. We had to help." Luke said. Sarah smiled sadly but still shook her head. "Maria, Luke, remember what I said about my life being dangerous? There is no greater danger than the Daleks."

"Of that I can attest to." Alistair said. Benton and Yates both nodded. The Doctor looked around and cast his eyes on Sarah. She still had more to say.

"Doctor. The director. It's him." Sarah Jane said. The Doctor sighed. "I know. I prayed that it wasn't."

"Such prayers are wasted in this universe." A voice said from around the room. The Doctor stood up hearing the voice as his face became stern. "All right. I know it's you. Might as well show yourself."

"But of course." The voice said. Soon on a viewscreen above everyone an image came to life. An image that formed into a face. A hideous face.

The skin on the face looked yellow and deformed. The eyelids were sunken in and closed permanently. On its head was a blue sensor connected to a series of electrodes. By its mouth was a microphone to allow speech. It sat in a mobility chair surrounded by a white dome. The base of the chair was much like the base of the Daleks before the prisoners. Everyone looked on in horror at the sight of the….thing before them.

A thing that was the Torchwood director. The being responsible for all the woes taking place now. The being responsible for a new breed of Daleks being created.

"Ugh. That is one ugly tree burner." London said. The director looked at London Tipton and seemed to stare at her with fascination. "I have seen many inferior intellects in the past. But yours has to be the most inferior of them all."

"Inferior?" London looked at Maddie and asked "Why did he use such a big word?"

"To prove how smart he is." Maddie answered. Now the director was looking at her and Maddie's fear was rising. "Ah yes. You have a great intellect. I shall enjoy putting it to use in my experiments."

"Experiments?" Maddie asked. "What experiments?"

"Ah that you will find out later, Miss Fitzpatrick. But take comfort that my level of experimentation on you will not be as monumental as the level I will take on Miss Tipton." London then looked at the director wide eyed as she suddenly felt her own fear rise.

"Ah, I see you are capable of fear Miss Tipton. Perhaps there is something to work with after all. But I shall table those plans for another time. For now I wish to greet an old 'friend'." The director then looked at the Doctor. His face cold and hard as he looked at the image of the director of Torchwood. An image he hoped to never see again.

"Doctor, who is that?" Miley asked with a lot of fear in her voice. The Doctor heard the fear and felt Miley was right to be afraid.

"Davros."

Miley looked at the Doctor strangely as she heard the strange word. Was that the creature's name? "What?"

"That Miley is the name of Torchwood's mysterious director. A director who also happens to be the creator of the most evil creatures in the cosmos. His name is Davros. The last member of his own race until he killed them to make way for his own creations." Miley looked at the Doctor not believing that Davros was capable of such an act. "Say what?"

"He sold out his people allowing them to be destroyed by a rocket launched by the Thals." The Doctor explained. "Then he sent his own creations, the Daleks, to kill the Thals."

"It is only natural evolution Doctor." Davros said on the viewscreen. "The weak and stupid perish before the strong and mighty." The Doctor responded with. "If you call hatred and psychosis strength."

"Doctor?" London asked. "Is this guy nuts?"

The Doctor looked at London as if she had asked the most intelligent question of her life. "Yes London. Davros is insane. The Daleks are proof of his insanity."

"And the Daleks are?" Maddie asked.

"Evil creatures that Davros twisted into his own image. Creatures without love. Without compassion. Without mercy. Without hope."

"Without weaknesses Doctor."

"Without a future!" the Doctor said completing his sentence. Davros just sat in the background laughing an evil electronic laugh. Everyone in the room knew now, Davros was totally insane.

"Where's our mom?" Cody shouted. Zack added "And Mr. Moesby?"

"And Jackson?" Miley also added. Davros just seemed to chuckle at the questions as if wanting to bring forth a grand reveal.

"You shall find out soon enough. Bring them all to me." Davros said. "Especially Miss Hannah Montana." Miley's eyes went wide when Davros said her stage name. What did he want with her? Robbie Ray stepped forward as feeling returned to his legs and shouted "You hurt my daughter I will kill you."

"Ah." Davros said. "I see there is potential for you Mr. Stewart. Hopefully that same potential will be in your daughter as well."

"What potential are you talking about?" Robbie Ray asked. Sarah Jane then answered. "The potential for hate. By promising to kill Davros you were ready to hate him. That's what he wants your daughter to do."

"But I don't hate." Miley said. "I don't want to hate."

"It is immaterial what you want child. In the end hate will be all that is left of you. And from that hate will come strength. As it will be for all of you." Everyone looked at the image of Davros wide eyed as they realized what they planned for Hannah Montana Davros had planned for them.

"I don't want to be a hate monster." Maddie said. London asked "What's the worse that can happen?"

"Ah. Miss Tipton. I was hoping you would ask that." A Dalek then came forward and faced everyone. It's casing then opened revealing the creature inside. A creature that was the product of nightmares.

The Dalek mutant looked like a one eyed head with tentacles, surrounded by instruments to help move its travel machine casing. Everyone looked on in horror, except the Doctor, who had seen the true face of a Dalek before.

"Behold your future! Behold the future of your race as it becomes the newest generation of Dalek!"

Davros then ordered his Daleks to bring the hostages to him. He wanted to continue this discussion face to face, and begin his work on Hannah Montana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Torchwood tower two other figures sat in wait. They had heard nothing about the Doctor's party, and figured the worse might have happened. Their hopes were raised slightly by the sight of the Torchwood team escorting several people out of the building. Both figures thought they must have been hostages of some kind.

But the people they wanted to see: Miley Stewart, Lily Truscott, Robbie Ray Stewart, Jackson Stewart, and Oliver Oken, not to mention the friends that went in with them were not part of the escaping horde. They wondered what else had happened when they overheard Owen giving orders.

"Okay, we go back in and get the others out. Keep comms open in case we're separated." Everyone nodded as the Torchwood team went back in. The figures waiting believed Miley and her friends must still be inside.

They then decided it was their turn as they walked up to the building, ready to take matters into their own hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Diffy's holding area the Diffy's were pretending to work on their time machine while Phil was trying to reactivate K-9. Phil cursed to himself as he had a hard time trying to figure out the technology of the metal dog. For while Phil might have been from the future, K-9 was from a future farther than he had known.

A guard then came forth and wondered what Phil was doing. Phil had to come up with an answer quick and said "I'm comparing the computer functions of this dog to the computer in our time machine. Seeing if they are compatible." The guard seemed to accept the explanation just as the door opened.

What came through the door caused the Diffy's and Zenon's blood to run cold. Daleks had entered the holding area.

"Oh no." Zenon said at the sight of the Daleks. Pim even asked "What are they doing here?" in a whisper not hiding her fear. Sadly a Dalek picked up on her whisper and answered the question.

"WE ARE HERE TO ENSURE YOU RESUME YOUR WORK! YOU WILL CONTINUE TO REVERSE ENGINEER YOUR TIME MACHINE OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

The Diffys and Zenon got the message loud and clear. Phil went back to work looking over K-9 hoping to get him up and running. A Dalek however took notice and asked what Phil was doing.

"WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF YOUR WORK ON THIS MACHINE?" Phil had to come up with an answer and come up with it quick.

"Ummmm. I was just looking it over seeing if there were some parts I could use from it for the Time Machine." Phil explained. The Dalek considered the statement and said "YOUE TIME MACHINE IS FROM AN ALTERNATE 22ND CENTURY! THIS COMPUTER IS FROM A FAR DISTANT TIME!"

"Hense we get better results." Phil said. "This way you get a time travel system that's better than the one either one of us has." Again the Dalek considered the words and came to an answer.

"YOUR WORDS ARE LOGICAL! YOU MAY CONTINUE! BUT AT THE SLIGHTEST SIGHT OF DECEPTION YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!"

"Gotcha." Phil said as the Dalek rolled away. Phil then went back to work on K-9. Zenon and Pim were wondering why Phil was wasting time on such a machine. "It may be able to help." Was Phil's answer.

"Help what? Bark electronically?" Pim asked.

"You heard what that thing said. This dog is from a more advanced time. It may have something that can help." Phil then continued his work when suddenly the red sensor light on its front lit up and its head raised.

"System restarting. All primary drives functioning." K-9 said coming to life.

"Shhhh!" Phil said looking the guards and Daleks' direction. "We don't need to draw attention here."

"Affirmative." K-9 said in a whisper. Phil then asked "What are you?"

"I am K-9 Mark four." K-9 said. "My facilities are at your disposal."

"Facilities?" Pim asked. "What sort of facilities?" K-9 then went into a description of his abilities. A description that caused the Diffys and Zenon's eyes to go wide, especially when they came to the blaster in his nose area.

"So we can fight our way out of here?" Zenon asked. "Affirmative." K-9 answered.

Just then the image of Batterson appeared on the main viewer. "Ah Diffy family. And Miss Kar. Working hard I see?"

The Diffys said nothing. Neither did Zenon. They just glared at Batterson who seemed to be unfazed by the glares. "Oh well. I trust you have been made aware of the new 'security' arrangements."

"You call the killers of our worlds 'security arrangements'?" Phil asked not concealing his anger. Batterson smiled as he said "No, but the director does." After that the image of Batterson faded and a new image appeared. An image that caused the Diffy's and Zenon to recoil in horror.

"Ah the Diffy family." Davros said on the main viewer. "And Zenon Kar. A pleasure to meet the last survivors of times now extinct."

"Our times are extinct thanks to these creatures." Lloyd said. "These creatures destroyed our homes, our friends, our lives."

"Ah. Then they have shown their superiority." Davros said as if he were a proud parent. "And you have shown why your worlds deserve to be exterminated."

"EXTERMINATED!" Pim shouted. "What makes you think that our home deserved to be destroyed. Our worlds were worlds of peace and unity."

"They were worlds of weakness." Davros said. "Surely Pim you must know that, otherwise you would not have sought to conquer yours."

"Not that way." Pim answered without hesitation. "Sure I may have been a tyrant and power mad. But I never wanted to hurt anybody. Let alone kill anybody."

"That is irrelevant." Davros replied. "All that should matter to you now is to unlock the secrets of your time machine. For if you do not, your cave beast and the young female will be exterminated." Davros then cut off the viewer as Barb said "I'll show you who should be exterminated."

Phil however looked over at K-9 and asked "K-9, do you know who that was?"

"Subject identified." K-9 said. "The Director of Torchwood has been identified as the mutant Kaled being known as Davros."

"Davros?" Pim asked. "What's a Davros?"

"Davros is not a species hostile young mistress." K-9 explained. "Davros is a being responsible for the creation of the Dalek creatures."

"You mean…..that thing…..created….the monsters that murdered my world?" Zenon asked. Phil nodded. "And destroyed our year 2121."

"Affirmative." K-9 said. His voice reflecting sadness. In the Diffys and Zenon however their expressions were that of resolve.

"K-9 can you scan these Daleks? Probe for weaknesses?" Phil asked. K-9 indicated that it was already doing so.

"Scan commencing. Daleks are protected by Dalekanium in their travel machines. They are also protected by energy and anti grav shield to deflect any sort of projectile or laser weaponry. However one weakness is available."

"Weakness?" Lloyd asked with hope. "What weakness?"

"Eyestalk." K-9 said. "If it's vision is disabled it will cause a disturbance that could distract everyone in the room allowing for your escape."

"So we blind a Dalek, and then we run?" Barb asked. "Affirmative." K-9 said. The Diffys and Zenon now had a plan. Now all they had to do was figure out how to make it work. Barb had the first idea. "Lloyd, do we still have that blanket in the time machine?"

"Yeah." Lloyd said as he snuck in and got the blanket out. Now they just had to get it on top of a Dalek. "Suggest you set me on level ground." K-9 recommended. The Diffys did so. "Much appreciated." K-9 said in thanks.

"Now let's get this party started." Lloyd said as he brought the blanket forward and threw it over the Dalek closest to him. Immediately the Dalek was going crazy.

"MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE! MY VISION IS IMPAIRED! I CANNOT SEE!" The Dalek then started to spin wildly getting the attention of the guards and other Daleks. Allowing the Diffys and Zenon to sneak away unnoticed.

"EXTERMINATE!" the other Daleks said as they fired at the out of control Dalek destroying it. They then noticed the Diffys and Zenon moving towards an exit.

"PRISONERS ESCAPING! EXTERMINATE THEM!" The guards and the Daleks were moving towards the Diffys and Zenon when K-9 fired a blaster shot disrupting the functions of the Dalek. Another, at a lower setting knocked a guard down.

"Suggesst you engage running modes." K-9 said. The family from a future and the girl of a 21st Century agreed. "K-9 hold them back!" Phil shouted as the family made their way out the main door.

"Affirmative young Master!" K-9 said as it alternated blaster frequencies disrupting the Dalek casings and knocking the security guards out.

K-9 started blasting increasing his blaster's power against the Daleks. "Maximum defense mode!" the dog said.

The Diffys and Zenon then made their way to the door and went through it. Phil turned back and called for K-9 to come on through. "Much appreciated young Master." K-9 said. "Power supply would have been depleted if I maintained continued fire."

"Do you need to recharge your batteries K-9?" Phil asked. K-9 answered. "This unit is still capable of firing a limited number of blasts without critical power depletion. However until power levels are at normal capacity maximum defense mode is not recommended."

"Then we need to get out of here." Lloyd said. "I think the elevator is…this way." The Diffys all went down the hallway Lloyd mentioned, but Zenon, Phil and K-9 stayed behind. Phil, Barb and Lloyd wondered why they were staying.

"Phil come on!" Lloyd said calling to his son.

"You guys go! I have to get Keely and Curtis free." Phil said as he ran down the corridor to Batterson's lab. Barb, Lloyd, Pim and Zenon all looked at each other and figured they had to help their son.

All the Diffys then made their way down the corridor to Batterson's office hoping to free Keely and Curtis.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, after crossing the time corridor network, the Doctor, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, Alistair, Benton, Sarah Jane, Maria, Luke, Robbie Ray, and Captain Jack all entered the main lab of Davros. A lab that looked like a chamber of horrors.

"Oh man." Zack said as he saw a mutant creature off to the side. "This has to be worse than anything."

"Anything what?" Cody asked who knew his brother was going to come up with a sarcastic remark.

"You know I thought I had something. But looking at this I don't think I'm in a joking mood." Everyone shared Zack's feelings.

Lily looked up at two figures suspended by tubes. "Amber? Ashley?"

"Please help us." Both mean girls said. Despite their predicament they did not forget their trademark "Ooooooohhh! Tssssssssssss!" Lily smiled for the first time at Amber and Ashley. Not because they were trapped, but because they were still trying to find light at the end of their predicament.

Robbie Ray looked off to the side and saw "Rico?"

"Hey Mr. S." Rico said almost like a whisper. "Sorry I can't get up."

"Oh man." Robbie Ray said as he looked at Rico strapped to tubes as if about to be fed some sort of compound. "Who does this guy think he is?"

"A mad scientist." Jack said. "With emphasis on the word 'mad'." Rico smiled weakly and said "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Save your strength kid. We'll get you out of here." Jack said as he took Rico's hand. Rico hoped Jack would keep his promise.

Maria saw a face off to the side. It was a face of a man who looked older yet he seemed to be farther along in his mutation. "Who are you?"

"I…was….Principal Hackett…" the man said. "Now I shall be the supreme being. Now I shall become part of the most dominant force in the universe! Help me! Someone help me!"

Maria was yanked away by Sarah Jane who held her close. "It seems that Davros hasn't lost his touch for the horrific."

"You've seen his work?" Luke asked. Sarah nodded. "I gave up oysters thanks to one of his earlier experiments." The Doctor looked at Sarah smiling as she seemed to bring some levity to the predicament everyone was in, even if she was telling the truth. But for Miley reality was about to hit hard as she saw another mutation. A mutation where the body looked like it was all gone and a whole bunch of mutation surrounded what looked like a human face. A face that looked familiar.

Miley looked at the face in the middle of the mutated mess. The face was hers. She knew only one person could have that face. "Luann."

"Miley. I'm sorry." Luann said. A mutated mess of genetic material on her head with no body. "I never expected this to happen."

All her thoughts of her 'evil' cousin vanished when Miley saw her in this predicament. "What is he doing to you?" Luann answered Miley's question.

"I was your evil cousin Miley. That made me a perfect candidate for the Director's experiments." Luann explained. Miley corrected her and said "His name is Davros. And he's….." Miley wished she could come up with a good quote about her Uncle Earl or some relative in her family. But none of them were as sick or sadistic as Davros was.

"He's evil Luann. More evil than I thought you could ever be." Luann smiled a small smile at Miley's quote. "At least we agree with something finally."

"Luann. What's he doing to you?" Robbie Ray asked as he came to his daughter's side. Luann then explained. "I…am a member of the Director's Personal Staff."

"And what is the Director's personal staff?" Lily asked. The Doctor looked in the direction of the Daleks waiting for them at the end of the corridor and behind them. "You're looking at them."

Maddie looked on at the Doctor in horror. "You mean Davros is going to turn us…"

"…into Daleks." The Doctor said finishing Maddie's quote. The look of horror was soon evident on everyone's faces as they realized Davros's plans for them.

"Not just any Daleks Doctor. They shall be the first of my new breed of Daleks." Davros said as he rolled into the room. The Doctor glared at Davros as he stopped before the Time Lord and his party.

"Of all the creatures in the universe you are one it could do without the most." The Doctor said. "And this room is exactly why."

"Ahh, but Doctor if it wasn't for men like me, men like you would not exist. Men like you that shall be exterminated under the new Dalek regime." Davros said.

"Until they turn on you." Sarah Jane added. "Just like the last time." Davros turned in Sarah Jane's direction and shot what looked like electricity in her direction, only it missed her and hit Maria. "MARIA!" Luke said as he went to her side. Even Sarah looked on horrified.

"Was that necessary?" Sarah asked.

"Ah, but it was." Davros answered. "It has been customary that when one is tortured they withstand much pain before they break. But if a loved one is tortured then the subject is willing to co-operate better if only to spare the loved one further pain. So if any of you talk out of turn, a loved one will suffer."

"You really have everything figured out don't you Davros?" Jack asked. Davros just seemed to nod. He then looked in Luann's direction as if surveying her mutation. "Ah, such beauty. A marvel of creation. Approaching the final stages of her ultimate destiny."

"I didn't want anything like this." Luann said weakly. Miley asked the Doctor "Is there anything you can do?" The Doctor shook his head no. "She's too far along."

"We shall become the supreme beings." Luann was saying as if confirming the Doctor's diagnosis, spouting the Dalek rhetoric. "We shall exterminate all that oppose us!" The Dalek programming taking effect as what little was left of Luann was being rewritten. "KILL ME MILEY! PLEASE KILL ME!"

"I can't!" Miley said in tears.

"You will be exterminated!" Luann said as tears fell down her eyes. "PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Let her go Davros. You don't need her." The Doctor said in challenge.

"Oh my dear Doctor. It is already too late." Davros said. "She is in the final stages of her mutation. She is almost ready to join my Dalek army, and the process is irreversible. You know that."

The Doctor looked back at Luann. As much as he hated to admit it, Davros was right. His work was irreversible. "Only you would take something good and make it rotten. You and your Daleks tried to do the same in the Time War."

"And we almost succeeded." Davros said. "And after my new Dalek army is completed I shall rejoin the other Daleks and we shall begin the war anew."

"Good luck on that score." The Doctor said. "Your Daleks don't exist anymore." Davros looked on at the Doctor curiously. "What?"

"They burned Davros. Along with Skaro. A million ships, all ablaze. Along with Skaro. Your evil burned." Davros was horrified to hear the Doctor's speech. "You can't have…"

"I watched it happen. I made it happen!"

"YOU DESTROYED MY DALEKS?!!!" Davros shouted. The Doctor nodded sadly. "I had no choice."

"And what of the Time Lords?"

The Doctor spat out the word with sorrow and grief. "Dead. They burned with your Daleks. The last great battle of the Time War. Everyone lost."

"And yet you survived." Davros said intrigued. The Doctor just said "Someone had to end it."

"And it shall end. With a new Dalek empire rising from the old." Davros said. Everyone else looked at Davros and saw there was no reasoning with such a twisted creature. So Zack, Cody, Maddie and Robbie Ray all asked their own questions.

"Where's our mom?" Cody asked.

"And Moesby?" Maddie added.

"And Jackson?" Robbie Ray then said. "Are you turning them into those monsters too?"

"See for yourself." Davros said as he motioned to three separate tables where three people were strapped to tables. Zack, Cody, Maddie, London and Robbie Ray knew them well.

Moesby looked at the 'rescue party' and said "If anyone thinks of some remark about me lying down on the job. I will hire them, and then fire them."

"Mom?" Cody asked.

"Hi boys." Carey said. "I'd get up to hug you, but I've been strapped down to a table."

Robbie Ray looked and saw Jackson strapped down. His mutation, along with Moesby's, Carey's, Amber's, Ashley's, and Rico's had not started. But Davros indicated that he was ready to start at a moment's notice. "I'm sorry son." Robbie Ray said.

"Don't blame yourself." Jackson said. He then looked at Miley and said "Hi Miles."

"Hey Jackson." Miley said. Maddie wondered why Jackson called Miley 'Miles' if she was still Hannah Montana, but London interrupted. "This…this isn't tree burning." London's answer got an outright laugh from Davros as he was amused by London Tipton's stupidity.

"Ah Miss Tipton. Your mind is an absolute wonder. A wonder of stupidity and closed mindedness. It truly is quite entertaining." Davros said between chuckles. London looked on horrified as she saw everything that was happening. "Why would daddy go along with this?"

"I thought the reason would be obvious." Davros said. "Your father provided money for me in order to protect you." London looked on wide eyed "Me?"

"Of course." The Doctor said. "Provide financial co-operation or London becomes an experiment. That was the ultimatum right Davros?"

"As I have always said, compassion is a weakness. And I have been able to exploit that weakness to the fullest potential. Just as your compassion brought you to me so I can use you to cultivate my new Dalek army." Davros looked at London and said "You shall be a special case Miss Tipton. In which I will enhance your dormant intelligence to Dalek levels, just as I am doing it to young Mr. Stewart here."

Davros turned his attention to Jackson as he was about to undergo the Dalek mutation process when Davros reconsidered. "Perhaps young Mr. Stewart you shall fare the process better than the companion you came in here with."

"Where's Billie?" Jackson asked as Davros seemed to get his attention.

"Ah. Her development has been accelerated." Davros said as he opened a wall in his chamber. On it was the unconscious form of Billie, unconscious and half mutated." Unfortunately her failure has caused me to rethink the mutation procedure I have used."

"Her failure?" Jackson asked. Davros looked at Jackson and said "Miss Barstow's mutation met with unfortunate results. Terminal results."

"She's dead?" Jackson asked with tears in his eyes. Davros said nothing, but his deformed lips curved into a smile as if enjoying the discomfort Billie's death had caused Jackson.

"She was weak. I however intend to see that you will be strong. Unless." Robbie Ray knew what Davros wanted. "No way. Not gonna happen."

"I shall spare your son." Davros said. "Only if the daughter takes his place."

Miley looked on in horror. A million things running through her mind. Luann undergoing the Dalek transformation process to where there was so little of her left. The Daleks themselves. Screaming monsters that did nothing but kill, and hate. How could Miley be turned into anything like that?

And Miley then realized. Davros had plenty of experience doing that. Davros was going to transform someone into a Dalek, and if it wasn't going to be her then it would be Jackson.

"Miles don't do it." Jackson said.

"Don't Miley." The Doctor added. Lily also said "No Hannah! I don't want to see you twisted that way."

Miley then looked at Davros. "Why me Davros? Why do you want to turn me into one of your….Dalek creatures?"

"Why Miss Montana. I simply wish to strip away all the falsehoods of existence from you." Davros said. "You shall be my testament to the truth of the universe. How when weakness is stripped away there is no limit to the power you can achieve." Miley glared at Davros and asked dead on "What do you mean by weakness bucko?"

"But that is what you preach in your music." Davros said. "Love, compassion, mercy, hope, all of that is weakness. All of that should be stripped away in order to make room for the only thing that matters. A strong hand, backed by a strong power."

"And you are that strong hand right?" Miley asked. "You are loony as a goony bird."

"Am I?" Davros asked. "Do you also not preach duplicity in your music? Do you not mention another life?" Miley wondered where Davros was going with this line of questioning. "I can remove such duplicity. I can make you one being. One truthful being."

"Which is a Dalek right?" Miley asked. "Sorry but I like me as I am. Delusions of happiness and duplicity and all that." Miley then looked at Davros and gave a wicked smile of her own. "Besides, weren't you preaching for mercy when your Daleks turned on you the first time?"

"This time it will be different." Davros said not showing his annoyance to Miley for bringing up that memory. "This time the Daleks I create will be loyal to me. This location is but one of my development centers. I have laboratories and manufacturing centers in multiple locations. Ready to be released through a centralized location."

"And this location? It wouldn't happen to be Canary Wharf?" the Doctor asked. Davros then chuckled at the Doctor's assessment. "Oh no Doctor. Despite this being a 'small world after all' the main center where my Dalek army shall be released is not Canary Wharf."

"Then where?" Jack asked.

"Like the story of how I survived the Time War that is information I will not divulge." Davros said. "But the choice is still your Miss Montana. You can save your brother and take his place, or let him be part of my Dalek army."

"Miley don't do it." Jackson pleaded. Lily was much the same way. "Don't Hannah. I don't want to see you twisted like that."

Miley looked at all her friends and family. The look in their eyes pleaded with her not to make the choice. But then she saw Jackson undergoing the procedure, and she knew the choice was hers to make. She already saw Luann die. She was not going to let Jackson suffer the same fate.

Miley had no choice. "All right. I'll undergo the procedure."

Davros could not hide his glee as he laughed. The electronic microphone not hiding his insanity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Batterson's office Phil, K-9, the rest of the Diffy's and Zenon were searching for the release on the wall that would open the wall holding Curtis and Keely. Unfortunately they had no luck.

"If only we had the Wizard." Phil said regretting they had to leave their futuristic devices in the lab when they escaped. Zenon looked at the wall and tried to think of some ideas. "All the things I've done major, hotwiring a wall is not one of them."

"Fortunately we have." A voice said from outside. It was a voice that belonged to Gwen Cooper and the rest of the Torchwood team. "Ianto, can you open that?"

"Working on it." Ianto said as he sought to open the cryo chambers in Batterson's wall. Owen went to the Diffys and asked who they were. Lloyd just answered "Uhhh we're nobody. We're just a family from Pickford that got picked up by these nut jobs."

"Yeah, a family from Pickford that has a caveman as a pet?" Toshiko asked. "Torchwood, the 'real' Torchwood, has known about you for a while now." Lloyd then let loose a gulp wondering what these four would do now.

"Don't worry, you won't be dissected." Owen said. "We also know your timelines were destroyed by the events here. We can help you build lives here if that's all right with you. Phil looked at K-9 and asked "K-9 is he lying?"

"No deceptions detected in speech patterns." K-9 said. "However Torchwood has been trained in the art of deception." Pim added "So they may be telling us the truth, and maybe they aren't."

"Affirmaive." K-9 said as Ianto opened the cryo tubes. Quickly Toshiko helped a groggy Curtis while Phil rushed to Keely's side. "Keely! Keely?"

"Ph…Ph…Phil?" Keely asked as if she was a sleeping princess only just now awakened. When her vision cleared she saw Phil's face and hugged him for all it was worth. Phil Diffy was back. Keely was happy again.

"Keely can you walk?" Phil asked. Keely nodded weakily. "I think so." She said still trying to shake the cobwebs out of her head. "Good. Let's go."

"Not so fast." A voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see who it was. It was Batterson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the main terminal the two figures were looking over the computer terminal trying to find a sign of Miley and her friends. They were none other than Roxy, Miley's bodyguard, and Dolly, Miley's aunt.

"Found two areas where there's trouble." Roxy said as Dolly came to look at the computer. One was a few floors above them, the other was down some sort of corridor. "Where do you want to go?" Dolly asked.

"You go that way, and I'll go this way." Roxy said. Dolly nodded as both women went their separate ways. Both going to see who was in trouble and what they could do to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jackson didn't feel much as he was pulled out of his mutation apparatus. He was too numb to feel much of anything, except sorrow.

He looked over at the apparatus that held Billie. It was empty now. Davros had ordered her body to be disposed of immediately. Then he looked over at Miley who was being stripped of her clothing. Her pockets were being emptied as on the floor was her sonic lipstick. But there was one thing Miley would not part with.

"FOREIGN OBJECT DETECTED!" a Dalek said as it scanned Miley. "REVEAL! REVEAL!" Miley had no choice as she pulled out the sopwatch from her pocket. Davros looked on eying the device like a kid in a candy store.

Davros looked at Miley's sopwatch and was amazed. "Truly an amazing device. And surely useful."

"It's mine Davros. You're not getting this." Miley said defiantly. Davros then pulled Oliver in front of him. "Give me the watch or your friend will die."

"Don't do it Miley." Oliver said. "If this loon wants the watch, it can't be good."

Miley looked at the watch and then handed it over to Davros. No watch was worth a friend's life. She looked at the Doctor and said silently "I'm sorry."

"I understand." The Doctor said. The guards then escorted Miley to the tank Jackson was in and strapped in. Davros looked on looking forward to what happened next.

"Wait." London said interrupting. Davros turned to London Tipton then said "If Hannah is going to be mutated, shouldn't her wig come off too?"

Upon hearing that all Davros did was laugh as he turned his attention back to Miley about to be lowered into the chamber. London was left wondering what the joke was, as was everyone else except the Doctor, Lily, Robbie Ray, Jackson and Oliver.

Miley was then being lowered towards the vat of mutant chemicals. She was almost close to immersion as Davros watched in glee, and interest. Everyone else watched in horror as Smiley Miley was about to undergo a procedure that would take the smile away forever, and leave nothing but a monster..

"Doctor there must be something you can do." Lily said. The Doctor shook his head no.

"I'm out of tricks." The Doctor said. He then turned his head to Luann and Principal Hackett, who were almost mutated as fittings were about to be given to their travel machines surrounding them. His eyes locked with Luann's as if looking deep in her soul. As such Luann looked deep into the Doctor's soul, and saw so much there. So much pain, loss, loneliness. But also something else, hope.

The Doctor then looked away hoping the brief contact with Luann would be enough. He then spoke to Lily and said "That doesn't mean someone else won't have a trick or two."

"What are you talking about?" Robbie Ray asked. "Why did you look at Luann?"

"I was looking into her soul, and giving her a choice." The Doctor said. "I'm hoping her better nature wins out."

"Better nature?" Oliver asked. "Lost cause there. Luann is so evil she had gone out of her way to hurt Hannah."

"Yeah well, I guess I just have more faith in humanity." The Doctor said. "I just hope that faith is rewarded."

Off to the side Luann watched with sadness and horror. Her cousin was about to undergo the same process that she and Mr. Hackett were undergoing. A part of her was relishing what was happening to her. The part Davros favored-the Dalek part.

But there was part of her that still saw Miley as family, as well as Robbie Ray. And as family she still loved them. That was the human part. That was the part that had come alive thanks to the mysterious eye contact made by the Doctor.

Luann knew this part would not last forever. Davros would see to that, but as long as she still had that last gasp of humanity in her she would do something she never thought she'd do. Save Miley.

Luann looked at her self. Her mutation was nearly complete, but fittings to her Dalek casing were beginning. The fittings that were being installed were the power conversion units, which allowed her to access power from electrical fields to use as a power source, and as a weapon. She didn't have a Dalek blaster, but then she realized she didn't need one if what Davros did with electricity was any indication.

She then looked at Hackett, whose mutation was just as far along as Luann's. "Hackett, are you still in there?"

"Barely." Hackett said. "I can feel the Dalek programming getting to my brain."

"Do you have power converters on your machine shell?" Hackett looked at his own machine and said "Yeah."

"Then maybe there's something we can do." Luann looked at Miley who was about to undergo the procedure to change her into a Dalek. She then said the words she never thought she'd say, but they were the words that kept her human.

"Miley, I love you."

Luann looked inside herself and accessed the controls that were part of her Dalek casing. She had power conversion units in the casing allowing her to convert electrical power to move her shell and activate her weapons system. She may not have had a gun on her casing but there were still ways for her to direct the power that was flowing through the casing, and by proxy, through her.

She was able to direct the power and focused it in a single direction, towards the equipment that had Miley.

Electric current shot across the air hitting the mutation equipment. Sparks erupted everywhere as the equipment shorted out and exploded. The mutation process was halted. Miley was safe-for now.

"Who? Who dares?" Davros shouted as more electric current shout out hitting him, overloading some of his systems. He had enough control to turn and see who had attacked him. TO his surprise he saw it was the almost mutated Luann.

"Davros!" Luann shouted as best she could. "Exterminate this!" Then she fired another bolt of electricity at Davros. He barely got the command out to his Daleks "Protect me!"

The Doctor motioned for everyone to get clear. "Robbie Ray I think you'll want to get your daughter out of that infernal contraption." Robbie Ray nodded "Gladly." And began work freeing his daughter with Lily and Oliver's help.

Luann then fired more electric bolts shorting and overloading equipment causing chain reactions and explosions. It was then the Daleks rallied up to where she stood ready to fire their own weapons at her. "At least I die a human being." Luann said smiling and at peace.

"EXTERMINATE!" the Daleks shouted as they blasted Luann's mutated body and Dalek shell. The shell crumpled and Luann's body smoked as she reeked of death. Luann Stewart-Miley's cousin had died.

The Daleks then turned towards the Doctor and his party. Davros glared at them. "Did you really think that you could have done any good? The experiment will continue. You have destroyed one chamber, but I have others. You will take part of my new generation of Daleks."

"Really?" the Doctor asked. "If Luann didn't want to be part of your new Dalek generation what makes you think Miley will want to take part?"

"From Luann's resistance I now know what not to do next." Davros said. "I shall disable the electric currents to all other systems in the travel machine, locking them only for life support and no power direction. You have accomplished nothing. The experiment will continue. The experiment will continue."

"I don't think so." A voice said off to the side as it pressed a button on Davros's chair. Sirens went off as Davros twitched. The person then took her button off the switch and Davros came back to life.

"No. Do not touch that switch again. That's my life support mechanism. I won't survive thirty seconds without it." Davros said almost pleading.

"Then you'd better let these people go, or next time that switch gets pressed it stays pressed." The woman said. The guards approached and the woman saw them coming. She turned and glared at them.

"Ahhhh! Roxy like a puma!" The guards then kept their distance. Roxy then looked in the direction of Miley and her friends and said "Get your clothes on we're leaving."

"Gladly Roxy." Miley said getting her clothes on. Roxy kept her finger on Davros's switch not noticing the Dalek coming in from behind ready to strike, or a second control within Davros's reach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in his office Batterson held his gun towards the Diffys, Keely and the Torchwood team. Owen seemed to recognize Batterson. "I know you." Batterson said. "You were discharged years ago from Torchwood one."

"Until I was reinstated by the director." Batterson said. K-9 interrupted by saying "The director has been identified as Davros."

"And from what I read about him in the archives Davros is not one to socialize with." Ianto said. "Why Batterson? Why work with such a monster?"

"Davros sees humanity's need for a strong hand to lead it. Davros has that hand." Was Batterson's explanation. Pim let loose with a snippy remark saying "It's not like he's got much else. Have you seen that guy?"

"His deformed body hides a clever mind." Batterson said. "Davros's mind will be a boon to us all. He shall make us strong. A power."

"A monster!" Zenon said. "A monster that would destroy everything good. Just like he destroyed our homes."

"Weaknesses must be purged. That is why your timelines were destroyed. Your worlds were weak. The true world needs strength. A guiding hand. Davros is…"

"…a total loon." Dolly said appearing behind Batterson giving him a chop to the neck. It distracted him long enough for K-9 to blast him with his stun laser in his nose and for Curtis to attack him. Batterson fell unconscious while Curtis took….a bite out of Batterson….unsuccessfully.

"Man tastes terrible." Curtis said. Phil took Curtis and said "Come on Curtis we have to get out of here."

The Diffys, Zenon, Keely, Curtis, K-9 and the Torchwood team all made their way to the elevators. Hoping to escape Davros's horrors. That was when the building shook. Shook in a way that indicated the Torchwood tower was about to collapse.

"Time to go." Dolly said. Everyone agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley quickly got her clothes back on, as well as picked up her sopwatch and sonic lipstick. "You know I'm really starting to like this lipstick." Miley said looking at her new tool of choice. She then turned to Davros and glared at him.

"You sought to turn me into a monster. You turned my cousin into one. Is there any reason why I shouldn't ask Roxy to press that life support button and let you die?" Davros listened to Miley's statement, and seemed unfazed by it.

"You do realize that if you kill me you kill yourselves." Davros said. Roxy glared at Davros and asked "What do you mean by that?"

"While you press my life support system button, I have another control within my reach. One that will destroy this complex, as well as all my other outposts. Including Canary Wharf, and this installation."

"You would destroy yourself to get us?" Zack asked shocked. Cody added "You are nuts!"

"Ah, but you see I would survive." Davros said. "I am very hard to kill. I have ensured that I survive always. That is what superior people do. Ensure survival no matter how many inferiors they have to destroy."

"How would you survive?" the Doctor asked. "Temporal shift?"

"That Doctor is privileged information." Davros said. "And now will you surrender, or will you die?"

"He's bluffing." Roxy said ready to press Davros's life support switch. The Doctor looked at Davros and knew he was not bluffing. "All right Davros. We surrender."

"WHAT?!" everyone asked.

"Davros is not stupid." The Doctor said. "If he says he's booby trapped the installation, then he has done so. This is Davros's chamber of horrors. He knows the way better than most."

"Quite true Doctor." Davros said. "However you have apparently shown yourselves and your party to be very problematic. Perhaps I should not let you live after all. Perhaps I shall have you all exterminated." Davros saw the Daleks approach behind the Doctor and his friends, ready to strike.

"Now EXTERMINATE!" Davros shouted. Everyone turned to see the Daleks behind them ready to fire, only for them to be under attack themselves.

"You shall not pass." Hackett said firing his own electric current at the Daleks. The Daleks were thrown back by the current themselves as Hackett provided the distraction everyone needed to escape.

"YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" a Dalek tried to shout. Hackett then said softly "At least I am exterminated as a man." As he awaited the killing blow. A Dalek got a final shot out before it had died destroying Hackett and his own travel shell.

Principal Hackett of H.G. Wells Junior Senior High School had died as well. Everyone turned to see Davros now alone, with Roxy putting her finger back on the button to his life support system. "Anything else short, gnarly and ugly?" Roxy asked.

"Just this. All systems detonate!" Just then a series of explosions rocked the room as well as the installation around them. Equipment shorted out as it seemed the place was crashing down. Miley was thrown for a loop that she had dropped her sopwatch without her knowing it.

Davros then decided discretion was the better part of valor. "Initiate emergency transmat!" he ordered. And in a shimmer of light Davros disappeared. "Oh man he got away!" Lily said disappointed.

"Worry about him later. Right now let's get out who we can." Maddie said. Everyone readily agreed.

Amber, Ashley and Rico were taken down from their harness by Robbie Ray, Jackson, Miley, Lily and Oliver. All three unconscious and everything still a blur. "I'll hate myself in the morning." Lily said.

"If there is a morning." Jackson added as the lab was starting to crash around everyone. Equipment exploded, debris fell. And off to the side London, Maddie, Zack and Cody were helping to take Moesby and Carey down. "Hi boys." Carey said weakly.

"We gotta get out of here!" London said stating the obvious. Jackson looked at London and said "Ya think?"

Everyone was looking for a way out as the time corridor had disappeared and the installation was crumbling around them. The Doctor fell backward hitting something. Then he looked up and smiled as he saw four words that filled him with hope.

POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX

"Everyone over here!" the Doctor shouted as he pulled out his TARDIS key and opened the doors. Robbie Ray, Carey, Moesby, Oliver, Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, Roxy, Maria and Luke looked at the Doctor strangely as if he expected everyone to try to fit into a small phone box. Alistair, Sarah, Benton, Yates, Miley and Lily seemed to have no problem getting inside.

"Come on we ain't got all day." Miley said as she stood in the doorway. The others decided to try fitting themselves into the small blue box….

….only to find it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. "Sweet niblets." Jackson said as he looked around the console room of the TARDIS. Everyone else that had not been in the TARDIS before was totally starstruck. Except Oliver, who fainted.

Robbie Ray then entered the TARDIS carrying what was left of something. When he looked inside the TARDIS he too was shocked. "Sweet nibblets!"

"Save the ooohs and ahhhs for later." The Doctor said rushing towards the console. "We have to get out of here before the place goes 'boom!'. He was about to engage the dematerialization controls when Sarah asked "Where's Jack?"

The Doctor looked around not seeing Captain Jack anywhere, then suddenly the door of the TARDIS opened and Jack ran in carrying the remains of Principal Hackett. "I guess we both had the right idea." Jack said to Robbie Ray. "Going back for our lost."

"What was he to you?" Robbie Ray asked. Jack shook his head and answered. "Nothing. But someone might miss him, and they deserved a chance to see their loved one brought back home."

"Old military tradition." Alistair said. "Bringing soldiers from battle back home."

"And now that everyone's on board…" the Doctor said as he started flipping a few levers and switches. The TARDIS roared to life and dematerialized out of Davros's lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Those that had been in the TARDIS for the first time, other than the Doctor, Miley and Lily were stunned about how they could fit such a big space into a small box. "Well?" the Doctor asked. "Aren't you going to say that it's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside? Everyone else does."

"That's putting it mildly." Moesby said. "If I had something like this at the Tipton I'd never have to put forth a 'No Vacancy' sign."

"You'd also have trouble filling room capacity." Cody added. Moesby glared at Cody as if he was spoiling a moment of Moesby brilliance. Carey however went to Cody's defense as she brought Cody away from the hotel manager and over to his brother Zack.

"Boys why did you come after me?" Carey asked. "Didn't you know how dangerous that was?"

"We didn't care mom." Zack said. "You were in trouble. We had to get you out."

"But you could have been killed." Carey said. Cody wiped a tear away as he said "We know mom. But you not being in our lives, that would have just been worse."

"Don't punish us for wanting to rescue you." Zack said. "We'd do it again."

"And we'd be right there with them." Maddie said as London stood with her in full agreement of the twins' decision. "We made a choice. We decided to do something."

"That's a very smart observation London." Moesby said. London smiled inwardly as if saying 'yay me' in her mind. But what came out of her mouth was something different. "Thank you."

Zack however turned to look at the TARDIS console along with Cody and Maddie. "Whoa! I never saw anything like this before."

"Tell me about it." Maddie said. "I'm not sure which button to press, if any of them."

"Better you don't." the Doctor said. "It's on auto pilot now. Don't disturb."

"Why?" Maddie asked. The Doctor turned to look at the bodies of Principal Hackett and Luann Stewart. Both who rejected the way of Davros, and paid for it. He then cast a look towards Sarah Jane who offered her sympathy as she was consoling Maria and Luke.

"You'd better go rest." The Doctor said to Moesby and Carey. "You're running on adrenalin now. The Daleks may have done more to you than you might think.

"I think we'll stay here." Moesby said. "I just need a place to sit down." Carey agreed and both of them sat in the chair at the edge of the TARDIS console. Zack, Cody, London and Maddie stood with them as if keeping vigil, much to Moesby's annoyance. When Oliver came to ask the boys for help getting Rico to a bed Moesby was happy to hear that.

Oliver and London carried Amber and Ashley to where they could rest. Zack and Cody took Rico to where he could rest. Moesby and Carey sat on the Doctor's chair by the control console as they quickly regained their bearings. Robbie Ray carried the remains of Luann to Miley who was stunned to see her cousin still breathing. "Luann?"

"Is there someplace here we can go Miley?" Robbie Ray asked. Miley nodded as she led her father to her room in the TARDIS. Lily, Oliver, Jackson and the Doctor all followed. When they reached Miley's room they left the deformed remains of Luann to rest on the bed, which was serving as a deathbed of sorts.

"Guess you can't…get rid of me…that easily…cuz…" Luann said weakly. The remains of her body were deformed and mutated. Only her face was recognizable. And even that was scarred by the Dalek blasters. "I'm…sorry…for everything….trying to expose….your…secret….throwing you…in that ….well…."

"It's all right." Miley said with tears in her eyes. "It's water under the bridge. I forgive you."

"That bit I once said…about….wishing things…were different…I never….lied about….that….I do wish things….were….different….between us." Miley let the tears fall down her face as Robbie Ray tried to comfort his daughter as best he could. "I'm sorry Luann."

"No Miley….I'm….sorry….so….so….." Luann felt death approaching. Realizing there was nothing she could do to stop it. Miley and Robbie Ray knew it too. Both mourned the loss of Luann like a member of their family. Miley then reached out to touch Luann's face, as if getting ready to say goodbye. But when she touched it…..

…..Miley's hand print burned on Luann's face shocking her awake and triggering a change in the former human girl. A scream erupted from Luann as her body started to change. She was growing, and mutating again. "DOCTOR!" Miley called.

The Doctor looked on at the sight of Luann, and the change she was undergoing. "Amazing." The Doctor said as he saw the change in Luann. A smile spread across his face as he realized what was happening. "FANTASTIC!!!"

"What?" Miley asked as the Doctor stepped forward. The Doctor's smile spread wide as he answered Miley's question. "Davros has done by accident what he could never do on purpose. And you helped Miley! Oh how you helped!"

"What? What did I do?" Miley asked as she looked at Luann again in surprise. Arms were starting to protrude from Luann's form as well as legs. The mutated cells were going into remission as hair started growing from the top of Luann's head. Everyone turned to look at what was happening and were amazed by what they were seeing.

Luann was regaining her human form.

Until finally Luann sat in the lotus position. Her legs hugged close to her chest. Her arms wrapped around her newly formed legs. Her body without clothes. Luann had regained her human form.

"Luann?" Miley asked. Luann looked up at her cousin. "Miley? What happened?"

"Look." Miley said as she pointed to Luann. Luann looked down on herself and found her body to have been recreated. She was in her human form again. "Sweet nibbletts! I'm me again! I'M ME AGAIN!!!" Miley, Robbie Ray and Jackson went to hug their relative as she seemed to miraculously regain her humanity after Davros sought to take it away.

"But how?" Luann asked. This was the Doctor's cue to step in.

"Now that is a very interesting explanation." The Doctor said. All the Stewarts were looking forward to hearing this one.

"During the Time War the Daleks were experimenting on using Artron energy as a power source. For those wondering Artron energy is radiation absorbed by individuals that travel through the space time vortex. Since Miley and Lily have traveled with me they have been soaking the stuff in."

"You mean…I…I've been carrying radiation?" Miley asked wondering if she was going to die. "No." the Doctor said. "The radiation is harmless. You're not in danger of dying. But due to you absorbing the radiation you were able to provide a component to Luann regaining her humanity."

"What's the other part?" Robbie Ray asked.

"The other part was developed by Davros himself." The Doctor explained. "He designed his Daleks to be the ultimate survivors. Hence in order to survive the Daleks had to have had a massive healing factor capable of healing grave injuries at fast rates provided there was enough of a strong enough power source to absorb it. And they found that energy source through the artron energy of the space/time vortex. Energy Miley has been absorbing."

"But why the touch?" Miley asked.

"Daleks are incapable of touch. Plus your touch was the third part of the equation Miley." The Doctor explained. "Since you and Luann are both family, your DNA was the most compatible. So the healing factor, due to it needing a DNA sample to actually work, found what it was looking for in Miley and rebuilt herself based on Miley's image. Which she already had."

"So Luann's back?" Jackson asked. "All healed?"

"All good to go." The Doctor said. "She may need a little bit of rest though. Regeneration is not always an easy thing. Trust me I speak from experience."

"Thanks Doc." Luann said as she got under the covers of the bed hoping to get some rest. "A cup of tea will also help wonders." The Doctor said. "And a change of clothes." Oliver added.

"That too." The Doctor said. "First I'd better see what's happening in the console room. Those twin terrors could do a lot with the console. None of it good."

"Tell me about it." Miley added as the Doctor hurried down the corridor. "But first, Dad, Jackson I'd like you to come with me." Both Robbie Ray and Jackson looked on confused until Lily realized what Miley had in mind and nodded. "Oliver you too."

"What?" Oliver asked. "What's going on?" Miley and Lily just smiled and said "You'll see as they led Robbie Ray, Jackson and Oliver back to the TARDIS console room, and picked up Hackett's body. They then brought it to another room and closed the door. Now all there was to do was wait.

."You think it will work?" Lily asked.

"If my theory is correct and the DNA matches he should be fine." The Doctor said. "The process should guide itself in Luann's regeneration was any indication. Still he will need rest after that."

"We check in later?" Miley asked. The Doctor nodded. Miley then realized that the TARDIS was still moving through space and time, although the ride was smoother than usual. It was then that Miley had an idea. Something she could share with her father."Doctor are we still in flight?" Miley asked.

The Doctor looked at the co-ordinates and nodded. "Yeah, we can exit out the vortex and be where we need."

"Stop for a minute. There's something I want to show dad." The Doctor wondered about Miley's request but then nodded as he knew what she meant. After flipping a couple of switches and levers the Doctor brought the TARDIS out of flight. "All right Miley, we're here."

"Where?" Robbie Ray asked. Miley just smiled as she went to the double doors of the TARDIS and looked at her father. "Dad, you've just got to see this." With that she opened the doors of the TARDIS….

….and showed her father the universe.

Miley Stewart stood in the doorway of the TARDIS with her father by her side. Before them were many many stars that one saw in the night sky. As a kid Robbie Ray remembered so many campfires where he looked up at the stars hoping to touch them. Now they seemed within his grasp as they were within his daughter's.

Looking below Miley and Robbie Ray saw Planet Earth in all its beauty. A blue jewel amidst the blackness of space. To say Robbie Ray felt his breath being taken away was an understatement.

In the upper right corner Robbie Ray saw the sun, bright amidst eternal night. Robbie Ray shielded his eyes from the glare, but even that didn't stop him from marveling at the sight of the galaxy before him.

"The start of life dad." Miley said. "The start of life."

Lily soon joined them to look as did Oliver. And even Oliver was awed by what he saw. Jackson then looked for himself and his eyes lit up with wonder. "Man I wish Billie was here now. She would love this."

The Stewarts then looked at the others in the TARDIS with them. Miley then asked "You all want to see?"

The Martins then stepped forward with Zack and Cody to stand in the doorway. Maddie and London then stepped forward to look themselves, followed by Mr. Moesby. All six looked out and saw the sight before them. They were all amazed as their senses of wonder were touched upon. Even Moesby, the hardened cynic, let his guard down to take in all he saw before him.

"Wow." Cody and Zack said together. Maddie added "This is so…..whoa….."

London looked on at what was before her as well. She felt for the first time in her life as not an airhead, or a rich girl. She felt like she was watching something great. Something she was a part of. She was part of the universe, and the universe was part of her. "I could look at this forever." London said. The smartest thing she had ever said.

"Me too." Carey Martin said holding her two boys close. Sharing the moment with her sons. One of the happiest in her life.

The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane, who had Maria and Luke by her side. "Want to show them?"

"I think so." Sarah said as she took Maria and Luke to the doorway and looked out among the stars. Maria was for lack of a better word….starstruck.

"It's so beautiful." Luke said. "Is it like this everywhere?"

"Oh there are areas of space that can make this seem like a finger painting." Sarah said. "But even a finger painting has moments of beauty in it."

"Was it like this for you Sarah Jane? Travelling with the Doctor?" Maria asked. Sarah looked at the stars longingly and gave Maria the answer in her heart. "Every time Maria. Every time."

Roxy turned to look at the Doctor and smiled. "Time lord. You did good."

"I try." The Doctor said with a smile in return. He then looked at Miley who also smiled. She shoved her hands into her jacket and went wide eyed when she noticed something.

"Doctor, my watch is gone." Miley said. "I must have left it in the lab."

"Perhaps it's best the sopwatch was destroyed." The Doctor said. "If my theory is right it contained the consciousness, memory and DNA patterns of a Time Lord inside."

"A Time Lord?" Miley asked. "In a family watch?" Jackson looked at Miley and her father. "Does this mean…?"

"Oh no." the Doctor said. "I mean you were all born human. Based on the story you may have had a Time Lord ancestor that passed on while as a human. Or maybe a Time Lord gave your ancestor the watch for safekeeping. Who knows?"

"Another question for another time I guess." Robbie Ray said. The Doctor nodded as he switched the controls and made ready to bring the TARDIS in for a landing.

Hopefully outside Canary Wharf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Canary Wharf tower everyone was running out. The last to escape were Zenon, the Diffys, Keely, Curtis, Dolly, K-9, Owen, Gwen, Toshiko and Ianto. Police started to come forth and Owen immediately waved them back.

"Get back! The building's going to topple!" Owen shouted as the Torchwood tower at Canary Wharf started to implode. The struts gave out sending the building crashing down. All that was left was a pile of dirt and rubble.

Phil held Keely as they looked on at the site. "It's over. It's finally over."

Dolly had a different reaction as she wondered if Miley, Jackson, Robbie Ray, Lily and Oliver was still in there. The Torchwood team wondered if Jack could have still been alive. They knew he couldn't die, but some still wondered if perhaps his luck would have run out.

"K-9." Phil asked. "Was there anyone else in there? Any humans?"

K-9 did a sensor scan as his ears twitched. "Life forms have been detected in the rubble. Not all Torchwood personal escaped the implosion."

"But were Miley and Robbie Ray in there?" Dolly asked. "And their friends?" K-9's ears twitched again as he gave his answer. "Positive data not available."

"So maybe they were and maybe they weren't." Zenon said as she wondered where she went from here. It was then that they heard a wheezing and groaning sound in the background. Everyone turned and saw a big blue box appear behind them. When the door of the box opened a man in a brown coat stepped out.

"Excuse me." The Doctor said. "But are some of you missing a few people?" As if on cue the TARDIS occupants came out. Carey, Moesby, Zack, Cody, London and Maddie went over to the survivors of the Tipton escape. Waiting were Esteban and Lance. London was especially happy to see Lance, almost as much as when she helped free her father from Davros's evil.

Dolly saw Robbie Ray come out with Miley, Lily, Oliver and…."Luann?!" Dolly shouted.

"Uh huh!" Luann said as Dolly hugged her. "I thought I'd have to tell your daddy you would never come home again."

"I came back Aunt Dolly." Luann said. "I'll never do anything bad again."

The Doctor whispered to Robbie Ray "See that she keeps that promise." Robbie Ray nodded indicating that he would. The Doctor then looked to see K-9 having a reunion with Luke, Sarah and Maria.

"Greetings Mistress." K-9 said. "I am also pleased young mistress is here safe and sound."

"Thank you K-9." Maria said. Sarah then introduced Luke to K-9 as K-9 scanned Luke. "You are identified as Young Master. I shall refer you as such." Luke nodded and said "Thank you K-9."

"Affirmative." K-9 said. Off to the side the Diffys saw K-9 reunited with his family while the Diffys and Zenon were wondering what to do next. Especially with their time machine destroyed in the implosion, not to mention their time lines.

"What do we do now?" Phil asked. "Looks like we have no future."

Zenon also nodded as if she was agreeing with Phil. Lloyd then said "Let's not worry about that now. Right now let's enjoy being alive, and free of this mess."

"Sounds good to me." Pim said. "Tunaka!" added Curtis who noticed Captain Jack carrying someone out. Someone that looked like Principal Hackett.

"Well, looks like my theory was correct." The Doctor said. "There is a blood link between Curtis and Hackett after all." Both Hackett and Curtis looked at Jack, the Doctor and each other. Lily asked "How can you be sure?"

"The regeneration process needed similar DNA to complete. It worked for Luann, and now it worked for Hackett." Hackett and Curtis looked at each other confused as Jack explained "Looks like Curtis must have been an ancestor of yours." Jack said.

Hackett looked at Curtis and wondered how that could be. "I don't see any family resemblance. "Me related to nerd? NO!" Curtis said as he walked away not wanting anything to do with his apparent decendant..

"We found Hackett's missing link." Lloyd said. All the Diffys, Keely and Zenon laughed at the little joke Lloyd made. But that happiness was the point.

Everyone in Canary Wharf that was a friend or ally of the Doctor celebrated that they were alive one more day. Freed from the hell they were dragged into and made it on the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere else, Davros sits.

He sits among an army of his Daleks, at one of the centers he used to assemble his army. Several others still remain, and Davros would seek to make contact with them all. But before that, there were mysteries to be solved. Secrets to be revealed. Secrets that existed in an item Davros still held.

"Ahh yes." Davros said looking at the item he was able to reclaim at the last minute. Miley's sopwatch.

"Soon your secrets will be revealed to me. And the Daleks will become invincible." Davros longed for that moment to come in his future.

Davros would see that the moment would be soon as he looked out at the place where his new base was located. A place anyone would be horrified to think could hide a Dalek farm.

"Soon, this place of weakness shall be destroyed. And my Daleks shall rise from the ashes, exterminating all that oppose them! This will herald in a golden age for earth. An age of the Dalek!"

He longed for that day, almost as he longed to cross the Doctor again, and maybe even Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana. Then he would show the glory his Daleks would achieve, and how their weaknesses would be purged when these two had been destroyed. _And I shall take great pleasure exterminating the weaknesses here._ Davros thought as he looked out the window to oversee the land where he set up his main Dalek force.

"It truly is a small world after all." Davros said as he looked out the window he was at. He longed for the new Daleks to destroy the place he set up for main base. Yes, Davros longed for that day. And if he had his way, that day would come soon.

Very soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at Bannerman Road Sarah Jane was throwing a backyard party. Never had her backyard been more full.

Miley was back in her Hannah wear and wig saying how glad she was to be out of the 'disguise' she wore. "I can't believe I had that wig on for so long." Hannah said as if trying to deflect attention. Lily, as Lola helped as she said "Yeah, that wig looked natural on you."

Luann was taking flack from Amber and Ashley as they were wondering where the dorky 'Truscott' girl was at. Luann looked at them and glared. "Look, I have been mutated, scared to death, and who knows how many other sci-fi freakiness things happened. I would very much like to have a few moments of peace before I go back home. So why don't you go and get plastic boobs for your plastic selves." After pulling on their cashmere shirts, which they bought while shopping with London, Luann said "Comprende'?"

Amber and Ashley decided they were better off being as far away from 'Miley' as possible. Luann then went to Hannah's side and said "Is that what you have to go through at school?"

"Pretty much." Miley said. "Think you can handle it?"

Luann nodded. "Have you told your dad yet?"

"No, but I'm going to." Miley said. "I just have to work up the courage to tell him."

Off to the side London showed off her new dress that she got while shopping. "Hello. It is little me, back from Paris." In her bags were several dresses she bought. "How'd you get a flight to Paris?"

"Duh!" Lily said. "She didn't fly there was a tunnel. She just drove over."

"There's a tunnel?" London asked as if she had heard this news for the first time in her life. "Why didn't someone tell me?" She looked over at Lance, her shopping companion, as if expecting an answer.

"I forgot." Lance said. "Besides, a cruise ship was by far more romantic."

"Yeah maybe." London said as she showed off her clothes to Miley and Lily. Several dresses, and outfits that would make even Amber and Ashley drool. And off in the distance they were. Gold sequined outfits, some with silver trim, cashmere, all the great fabrics. Truly an heiress wardrobe.

"I'd like to see someone top this." London said. Just then the TARDIS door opened and Maddie Fitzpatrick stepped out, in a dress that blew all of London's clothes away.

Maddie came out dressed in a Victorian Ball gown that looked like Cinderella could have worn it. Sequins adorned the fluffy skirt as well as the gloves to her elbows she wore. Her hair tied back by a tiara. Her face seemed to light up as the sequins reflected the sunlight.

London looked like a celebrity. Maddie looked like a princess.

"Eek!" London said. Even Amber and Ashley were stunned. "Where did you get that?"

"Hannah, thanks for showing me that closet." Maddie said. Mr. Moesby and Carey were especially grateful for the clothes too." London looked off to see what Moesby and Carey were wearing. Her eyes then went wider.

Moesby was wearing a black double breasted suit with vest. A gray ascot and handkerchief completed the ensemble. Carey wore an elegant ball gown that would have knocked dead an audience next time she did a show. She then looked at the TARDIS and was stunned that such rich clothes came out of such a small box. "Where does he get those clothes?" London asked.

"Different travels, different times." Miley answered. Maddie then went to talk to Luke when Maria came to the rescue as she led Luke away. "Come on. We have to say good bye to K-9."

Maddie was left stunned as she hadn't gotten a word out. "All dressed up and no place to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the house Sarah, Alistair, Maria, Luke, Benton, Yates and the Doctor were placing K-9 back in the box with the black hole so he could finish sealing the breach. "K-9 how does the breach look?" Sarah asked.

"Damage has been extensive mistress." K-9 said. "However damage is not irreparable."

"How long will it take K-9?" Maria asked. K-9 answered "I cannot estimate an accurate calculation. Also it would be a sensible precaution if I was left inside to monitor the progress of the sealing of the breach once the task is completed so that repeat occurrences not transpire."

"So you'll be in there for a while then?" Benton asked. "Affirmative." K-9 said.

"Well then take care. Good dog K-9." The Doctor said. K-9 said "Affection noted master." K-9 would have returned to the breach but one person still needed to be heard from. A person who stood in the doorway, Phil Diffy.

"Ummmm hi." Phil said. "I just thought I'd come and say thanks to K-9 for helping us out." The Doctor motioned to the box as if saying "Go ahead." Phil then went to the box and said his peace. "Uhhh K-9?"

"Greetings young master." K-9 said. "I am in your debt for helping to get my systems on line."

"Don't worry about it. You helped my family. I think that makes us square." Phil said. "Noted" K-9 replied. "Unfortunately I must now transmit my co-ordinates to a new location. I will be out of communication range for an indeterminate amount of time."

"I hope you succeed at what you are doing." Phil said. "Good dog."

"As with master and mistress, affection noted." K-9 said as he turned his attention back to sealing the black hole. The box was then closed and that left the Doctor, Sarah and their friends alone. "Nice place Sarah." Benton said.

"Thank you John." Sarah said using Benton's real name. "I just found it was time to start my life again."

"And you did that well." The Doctor said. He then looked at Phil and added "Which is precisely what you and the Diffy family could be doing right now."

"What?" Phil asked.

"Well, your time line is gone. The year 2121 as you knew it is no more. You are the last of your time as Zenon is the last of hers. You have the chance to make a new future. Take advantage of it." The Doctor said. In the doorway someone said "Sounds like a good idea."

Phil turned to look at who was inside. It was Keely. Yates also added "And I think I know who would want to start it with you."

Phil had no words to say. All he did was act on instinct as he ran into Keely's arms and kissed her. Everyone looked at the two reunited lovebirds and smiled. "Come on. We'd better get back to the party." Keely said. Phil agreed.

Maria looked at Sarah Jane as she caught looks at the Doctor. She could tell she still had feelings for the man. And she knew the Doctor had similar feelings. Though neither one were acting on them. Luke looked on wondering "Am I missing something here?"

"Maybe I'll explain later Luke." Maria said. "For now let's get back to the party." Everyone thought that was a good idea.

Once they were back outside Jack came forward to speak with Benton and Yates, ready to offer them positions in Torchwood. Benton and Yates both declined as they had moved on since the old days. "That doesn't mean that you may not see us help out from time to time." Benton said. "It's just…."

"You work along a different set of lines than we do." Jack said. "I understand. Still I hope you keep in touch."

"We might be." Yates said as he and Benton went off to talk with other party guests. Jack decided he would try to do the impossible and flirt with Moesby. Something Moesby was shocked by.

"I don't swing that way." Moesby said as he went over to Carrie. Jack went over to his team who seemed to be the odd people out. They had some friendly moments with some of the guests, but there still seemed to be a chill in the air about them. A chill they couldn't shake.

"Don't worry Jack." The Doctor said coming up to his friend. "It's just Torchwood has a darkness about it. And while that darkness can seem flattering people reach a time when they have had their fill. Someone has to lead them out of the dark into the light, even if they must remain in the dark themselves."

"Thankless job but someone has to do it?" Jack asked. The Doctor nodded "Pretty much." Jack then looked over at Miley and Lily. "Aren't they a little young for you?"

"JACK!" the Doctor said. "Get your mind out of the gutter." Jack gave a mischievous smirk and the Doctor rolled his eyes deciding he was going to get another lemonade. "While you're there could you get five more?"

"What am I a waiter?" the Doctor bellowed. Gwen smiled as she went to Jack's side. "I'm probably the only one that can talk to him like that. In Torchwood that is."

"Sure Jack. Sure." Gwen said as she decided to get the lemonades for Toshiko, Owen, Ianto, and herself. Jack could get his own.

Moesby made it to Carey's side as Esteban stood with them. "I swear that Jack Harkness flirts with everybody." Moesby said. Then he looked at his suit and smiled "Then again, everyone does go crazy for a sharp dressed man. Not that I go for that kind of thing."

Carey and Esteban looked at Moesby like he had grown a second head, but decided not to think on that. Instead she turned her attention towards Jack Harkness, who immediately flirted with her upon eye contact. "He reminds me of my ex-husband, so that's why I didn't dance with him."

"There's a dance?" Esteban asked. Carey looked at Esteban and said "I don't think a ball room was what he had in mind." Esteban rolled his eyes as Moesby asked "So where are our twin heroes?"

"Flirting with the young British girl…what was her name? Maria?"

Sure enough, Carey was right as Zack and Cody were both trying to win the heart of young Maria. "So, you've done the alien thing all the time with Miss Smith?" Cody asked.

"Oh that is so lame." Zack said. "It's obvious she's something of an action girl. I mean how many aliens has she faced down?"

"Quite a few actually." Maria said. She then looked in the distance and saw a dark skinned girl about the same age as Maria come in. This was Maria's friend Kelsey Hooper. "But you know what? Here's someone who loves action."

Kelsey went and talked to Maria all blustery like, but Maria knew it was an act. "Where were you? I missed you for days. Now you come back and crazy lady is throwing a party?" She noticed Zack and Cody next to Maria and immediately wondered "Are there more of you?"

Kelsey this is Zack and Cody Martin. They're visiting from the States." Maria said. Immediately Kelsey was flirting with Zack, and Zack was getting nervous. She seemed, a little rough around the edges for him.

"A match made in heaven." Cody said smirking. Even Maria smiled at the pairing. Zack however was wondering where to go when Kelsey thought to find a place where they could 'be alone'.

Kelsey decided it was time to 'get to know Zack' better while Maria and Cody watched in amusement. "I think your brother is in for a wild ride." Maria said.

"Oh yeah." Cody agreed. He thought Kelsey would have given Zack something to think about.

At another area of the Party Zenon sat on a bench thinking of her world. Her father, mother, her space station home, all her family…gone forever.

"I know how you feel." A voice said from behind. Zenon turned and saw the Doctor behind her. "Along with the Diffys. Being the last of your kind."

"Yeah that Time War right?" Zenon asked. "I take it that it was stellar major?"

"Beyond stellar major." The Doctor said. "The Time War was Chronal major….times a googleplex."

"A googleplex?" Lloyd asked as the Diffys came up. "That is major."

"But how do you survive it?" Barb asked. "Being the last of your kind?"

The Doctor paused as he thought of words from an old friend. Words that told him 'You are not alone'. Words that led him to another of his kind, only for him to be taken away leaving him to be the last of the Time Lords again. But yet out of being last of the Time Lords, he wasn't completely alone. He had friends.

Friends that were gathered here now. Friends like Sarah Jane, Alistair, Benton, Yates, Miley, Lily, Jack, K-9. And from those friends came more friends. Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko, Owen, Maria, Luke, Jackson, Robbie Ray, and others that were in attendance right now. And from those friends came the Doctor's true family.

He was not alone. Despite being last of the Time Lords, he was not alone.

"I may be the last of my kind." The Doctor said. "But I am not alone. Just as you Zenon Kar, and you Diffys, you are not alone. You have each other."

Zenon then looked at Barb, Lloyd and Pim and found they too had the same idea. They could help each other. Start a new family in the 21st Century. Lloyd looked at the family and they all nodded in agreement. It seemed like a good idea. "We'd love to have you Zenon." Lloyd said.

Zenon hugged all the Diffys as they welcomed her into their family. "But where shall we go?" she asked.

"Well I think the town of Pickford is nice this time of year." Phil said. "In fact I think it's nice all year." This he said while looking at Keely, causing Pim's eyes to roll back.

"So Phil." Keely said. "Do you think you will be able to live with being Phil of the Present? And not Phil of the Future?" Phil smiled as he said "I'll get by."

"Well I'll leave you to your bonding." The Doctor said as he noticed Curtis sniffing a tree. The Doctor smiled and said "Mechanical dogs are much better." As he made a mental note to take Curtis back to his former time.

He didn't notice, or didn't seem to notice Principal Hackett climbing the tree trying to get away from Curtis. "AHHHHH!!! Get away! Get away!" Curtis was below growling and uttering caveman curses. All of this went unnoticed by the Doctor, despite the smirk at the predicament he had just heard.

He then looked over in the distance at Jackson as he sat in a clearing. His mind on one thing. Something Oliver and Rico were looking to help him with, if they only knew how.

"Jackson." Rico said. "She captured you. Turned you over to a psycho. He wanted to mutate you and Hannah Montana, and Miley too." Like Amber and Ashley Rico believed Luann was Miley, and they did not realize that Miley was Hannah Montana.

"I know Rico." Jackson said. "But there was still something about her. I don't think she wanted to side with an evil monster like Davros. I think she just wanted a better life, and she thought Davros had it."

"Well he didn't." Oliver said. "And she paid for it."

"That's the problem." Jackson said. "Not everyone got a second chance that day. Out of everyone that made it out, there were others that didn't. Billie should have made it. I would have helped her make it."

"I know Jackson. I know." Rico said putting his hand on Jackson's shoulder. A move very un-Rico like. But for the moment Rico didn't care. This once he was going to be a friend.

"People call me an evil greedy little munchkin." Rico said looking at Jackson when he said that. "And sometimes I don't disagree with that. But I think when it comes to being evil, that Davros guy wins hands down."

"Tell me about it." Oliver said. "I think it would have been a nightmare if the only thing Hannah could say was 'Exterminate, Exterminate'"

"It would have been." Jackson said with a sad smile. "Still I just think….when I looked at the stars I wished for a moment Billie was there with me. Looking out at the majesty of it all. The beauty."

"Maybe she was." Oliver said. "Just not the way we think."

Rico and Oliver tried to offer Jackson as much comfort as they could. But Jackson would never forget Billie. The Doctor smiled sadly as he went back up to the party, where he spied Miley and Lily having a good time. The Doctor looked at Miley with a smile on his face. A smile noticed by Sarah and Alistair. "You're not going that young are you Doctor?"

"No." the Doctor said. "Miley is not like Rose and I were. Nor is Lily for that matter. Miley is like…."

"Like Susan right?" Alistair asked. The mention of the name 'Susan' brought the Doctor into a funk. "Doctor it wasn't your fault. You did everything to protect her."

"And it wasn't enough." The Doctor said. "She was still able to leave the time I left her in, where she was supposed to have a life with the man she loved. She still came to my side when the Daleks attacked Gallifrey. And she still…." The Doctor could say no more. His grief set in.

"Doctor. Miley is not Susan." Sarah said. "She's not your granddaughter."

"I know." The Doctor said. "But sometimes she reminds me of her. The spirit, the zest for life, her ability to find the good in everything no matter how dark things could be. That's something Miley and Susan had so much in common."

"But they were also different." Alistair said. "Susan came from Gallifrey, and had so much knowledge. Miley is from Earth. Just a typical girl."

"Not so typical." The Doctor said. "Remember her secret."

"I remember." Alistair said. "But don't expect her to crack the next big scientific equation anytime soon is all I'm saying." The Doctor nodded. He knew Miley and Susan were so different from each other, but he also knew how much the same they were as well.

"Susan made her choice." Sarah said. "Just as we all did when we traveled with you. Just as Miley will make hers' if she goes with you. And you will protect them as best you can, sacrificing your own life to do it. Because that is who you are. And I know you are not looking at Miley as a replacement for Susan. You didn't look at Vicki that way."

The Doctor remembered Vicki. A refugee from a shuttle crash on a planet in Galaxy Four. She traveled with the Doctor when Susan left, and the Doctor never saw Vicki as a replacement for her granddaughter. In the end Vicki found happiness in Ancient Greece marrying the man she loved then too. Who was to say Miley wouldn't find happiness traveling with the Doctor, or Lily for that matter.

"No I didn't." the Doctor said. "And it will be Miley's choice if she goes or not." Alistair and Sarah nodded understanding the Doctor's dilemma. The whole time being watched by another.

Off in the distance Robbie Ray listened to the conversation taking everything in. As he listened he gained an appreciation for the Doctor as he knew in his heart he would sacrifice his own life just to keep Miley safe. Just as he knew what Miley was going to do next.

Robbie Ray found Miley and Lily and before he could speak Miley said her peace. "Dad don't try to stop me. Besides, I want to go."

"But Miley. It's dangerous." Robbie Ray said to his daughter. Miley responded with "And it's wonderful. And somehow, I just feel I'm not done with the stars just yet. Dad, I know it doesn't make sense, but I want this. As much as I wanted to be Hannah Montana, I want this."

Robbie Ray sighed as he saw Lily come to her side. He knew Lily would stay by her friend and that the two would look out for each other. Still he needed something to reassure himself.

"You were able to call Dolly from Gettysburg right?" Robbie Ray asked. Miley and Lily looked at each other and nodded. Robbie Ray then took out his own cell phone. "I want the Doctor to fix up this phone like he fixed up yours. If there's any problems I want to be a phone call away, just as I want you girls to be a phone call away."

Miley and Lily thought about Robbie Ray's request and agreed. "Doctor? Could you fix dad's phone?" Miley called. The Doctor then came running and began his jiggery pokery on Robbie Ray's phone. "Don't mind me I'm a master at jiggery pokery." The Doctor said. Soon Robbie Ray's phone was ready to call Miley anywhere in space or time.

Robbie Ray then looked at the Doctor and said "You take care of her. If there is any trouble she can't get out of you send her home quick."

"You have my word on that." The Doctor said as he looked at Miley and Lily. They were eager for the adventure to continue. "I'll see you both at the TARDIS."

"See ya." Miley and Lily both said. "I will see your daughter is safe. I would rather die myself than let anything happen to her."

"I know that." Robbie Ray said as he offered his hand to the Time Lord. A sign of respect. The Doctor took the hand and shook it. Robbie Ray was holding the Time Lord to his word, and the Doctor would honor it as best he could. Soon the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS to meet Miley and Lily as Jackson came up.

Jackson went up to his father, as did Roxy and Dolly, as Jackson asked "Why did you let her go with that guy dad? You know how dangerous that life is?"

"I know Jackson, but I have good reason." Robbie Ray said. "Just trust me." Jackson sighed as he went back to the gathering. Roxy and Dolly stayed as Robbie Ray pulled out an old picture he always kept with him.

It was of his wedding day.

Robbie Ray remembered his wedding as the most beautiful day of his life. Of his wife's life as well. Everyone had a good time. Family danced, were happy, and the wedding singer was like a gift from heaven.

A wedding singer that looked just like Miley.

It wasn't until now that Robbie Ray realized that the wedding singer at his wedding WAS Miley, and that her wedding concert hadn't happened yet. As much as he would have loved for his daughter to have been safe Robbie Ray knew he couldn't stand in the way of Miley doing what she had yet to do.

She still had miles to go before she came home. As did Lily.

"Hope you know what you're doing Robbie Ray." Roxy said as she looked at Miley saying goodbye to her friends ready to go into the TARDIS for more traveling. Lily was doing much the same. Robbie Ray sighed as he said "Yeah, me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day the Doctor was getting ready to leave. Miley and Lily were all packed and they said their goodbyes. Miley shook Ashley's hand as she was still Hannah. "Hold the fort on the pop scene will you?"

"And let Mikaela take it? No thanks." Ashley said. Despite being a 'mean girls' in high school, and Ashley not knowing Hannah's secret there were a few things they had in common. One of which was their dislike for the singer Mikaela. She tried to take Hannah's fans for one, and she also tried to keep Ashley from breaking in any further either. "She's a bigger nerd than 'Stewart' over there." Ashley pointed at Luann thinking she was Miley, and Miley herself rolled her eyes.

"Well take care." Miley said as she shook hands with everyone. Amber, Moesby, Carey, Esteban, Zack, Cody, Lance, the Diffys, Zenon, London, Maddie, Oliver, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Owen, Toshiko, Maria, Luke, Sarah Jane, Alistair, Benton and Yates. Jackson and Robbie Ray Miley hugged, as did Lily.

Curtis said goodbye to the Diffys as he entered the TARDIS himself. "By Phil. Curtis going home." The Diffys and Keely all smiled sadly as they said goodbye. "Will Curtis be all right?" Keely asked.

"Oh of course." The Doctor said. "I know a prehistoric where Curtis will fit in with fine." He heard a crashing noise and the Doctor ran inside hoping Curtis didn't break anything. This left Robbie Ray to say goodbye to Miley and Lily. The goodbye being a tender one.

"I expect to hear from you." Robbie Ray said. Miley nodded saying that she would call. Then she and Lily entered the TARDIS with the Doctor waiting as he tried to get control of Curtis. "You kids got to see this." Benton said as everyone looked at the ship that looked like a Police Box.

The lamp up top lit up and flashed as the ship roared to life. Then slowly it faded away as it dematerialized into the space/time vortex. Destination unknown.

"That my friends, was the Doctor." Sarah Jane said. "In the TARDIS. With Hannah Montana, and Lola Luftnagle."

A new chapter was getting ready to begin. And yet London had a question on her mind.

"If Hannah Montana is Hannah Montana, why did some of you call her Miley?"

Robbie Ray realized that he had a lot of explaining to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not far away form the party however a figure sat in an old car. It was Batterson, who was watching the festivities with interest as he awaited orders from Davros himself.

Batterson picked up a cell phone and called a number. "The Doctor is gone along with the Stewart and Truscott girl. Do you want me to move against the others now?"

"No." the voice on the other end said. A voice that belonged to Davros. "I will handle them another time. For the moment return to base."

"I obey." Batterson said as he pulled away to make way for Davros's new base. He would prepare for the tomorrow when they would be stronger than ever.

_End Part 8_

_Author's note:Sorry I took as long as I did with this chapter. There was a lot I wanted to put into this story, not to mention a lot I wanted to wrap up. There are a few angles still in play, but I won't want to get to those until much later. For the next few stories I want to focus on Miley and Lily's adventures with the Doctor. And I do have one or two in mind._

_One I hope to do is Miley at her mom and dad's wedding. Lord Zack was going to do something like this before he decided to rewrite his 'Doctor is in' story. I don't know if he still plans to do it. I myself would like to do it, but I don't want to step on toes here._

_At any rate the angle served as a way for Miley and Lily to continue their travels with the Doctor for a while. Whether the story will come out of the angle remains to be seen._

_And now you know who the director of Torchwood is. If you want to know more about Davros and the Daleks check out the episodes 'Genesis of the Daleks', 'Destiny of the Daleks' 'Resurrection of the Daleks', 'Revelation of the Daleks' and 'Rememberance of the Daleks'. These adventures should be on Youtube for your viewing pleasure. There are other Dalek adventures out there, especially in the new Doctor Who series, but these listed are the ones that contain Davros in them. The creator of the Daleks._

_Actually Davros and the Daleks are created by Terry Nation. _

_For those wondering about Jack's flirting, that's part of his character. He pretty much flirts with anyone and anything a lot of the time. For him not to do that would be out of character as he has been known to 'dance'-if you know what I mean. For those worried about such 'dancing' I plan for Jack to go no further than flirting. Whether I'll use Jack again however remains to be seen._

_For right now I'll be taking a break as there are other projects I need to look into (one or two are professional ones). Plus I have a test to take, and this story took a lot out of me. I'll update when I can. In the meantime thanks to those that have read, reviewed, and added my story to their favorites list._

_John_


	9. Chapter 9

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 9**

**Starsingers**

On a stage somewhere in Cardiff a young singer was singing one of her favorite songs to a sold out crowd.

_You make me wanna_

_Jump to the rhythm and step to the music_

_All in together let's show how we do it_

_Step to the rhythm and dance to the music_

_All in together we shine_

Jordan Pruitt sang her heart out at another concert wowing audiences with her voice, talent and beauty. Her long brown hair radiated in the spotlight. Her wardrobe of jeans, V-neck top, brown boots and red jacket gave her an identity that was seldom seen, or praised, in Hollywood. She was a nice girl with talent, which was considered renegade in many Hollywood circles.

Jordan didn't think about that. She merely continued her song until the end of her set. Then she thanked the audience and left the stage where the cast of High School Musical were waiting to do their live show.

"Great job there Jordan." Corbin Bleu said thanking her. Jordan was regarded as a 'special guest star'. But she was more or less an opening act for Corbin Bleu, who went off to great success. Jordan didn't mind however. She had her own success, and her own love of singing.

"Thanks Corbin." Jordan said giving him a friendly hug. "They're all ready for you."

"Good." Corbin said looking out at the audience. It seemed lately that the record company that he and Jordan had been a part of had been stepping up dates for concerts lately. They had also been looking for new talent to fill a void.

A void left by Hannah Montana, who seemed to have disappeared again after the Tipton hotel she had been sighted at in Boston had its quarantine lifted. All the staff had returned to the hotel as well as guests started to fill back in. Some of them mentioning suing the Queen of England for undo stress. But Hannah was nowhere to be seen.

As such Jordan and Corbin had their concert dates stepped up. Some of them were Hannah's European dates.

"It's just weird." Jordan said. "Hannah Montana turns up after disappearing after a plane crash. Then she disappears again."

"I know. Weird." Corbin said. He wanted to find out more of what had happened as he regarded Hannah Montana as a colleague in the world of music. They had never formally met but he could tell she was a nice person, and he respected her musical ability.

"I tried to find out what I could from Robbie Ray, but he's been tight lipped. He just says the same thing." Jordan asked what that was.

"That she's traveling."

"What about that physician guy?" Jordan asked. "When did he come into Hannah's life?"

"I don't know." Corbin said. "Something about him though." Just then one of Corbin's dancers came and shook him out of his reverie. "Come on Corbin. We gotta go."

"Showtime." Corbin said. Jordon nodded and waved as Corbin took to the stage to give his own performance. Jordan then went to her dressing room to relax a bit. They had a while before they had to be on the plane for their next destination. Barcelona. Once Jordan entered her dressing room however she was greeted with an unusual sight.

Strange people in golden robes. They were holding something that looked like a glowing globe, casting a golden light. Jordon took a step back and asked "Who are you?"

"Do not be afraid." One of the golden robed beings said. "We need your help."

"Uhhhh yeah. Sorry my Algebra grades haven't been that good." Jordan said trying to sound brave in the face of the unusual, and hopefully not threatening.

"It is not help with mathematics we seek. We seek something else." The lead golden robe, who identified herself as Sola of Danamir, said. Jordan wondered what that was, but she felt she already knew the answer. That was when the globe shot a beam of light at Jordon and hit her square in the face. Her body was covered in the golden light as it shot out of the globe and into her. If someone was watching they would have seen Jordan radiated in light. Some would have thought the sight was beautiful.

Finally the light died out and Jordan fell to the ground. The other robed beings went to her side and picked her up. The lead being then said "Ready for transport."

The strange aliens then disappeared with Jordan as they were transmatted aboard their vessel. The ship then took to the sky and disappeared into a vortex. A time vortex.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the time vortex the TARDIS traveled.

Inside the TARDIS Miley Stewart was calling home while sitting in the wardrobe closet of the TARDIS. "Hey dad!" Miley said on her time cell. "How's everything?"

"Oh fine Miles." Robbie Ray said. "Jackson, Oliver and I just got back into Malibu this morning. Luann is back in Tennessee with Dolly and Bobby Ray. She's enjoying her new lease on life."

"And London? Maddie? The others?"

"They went back to their lives." Robbie Ray explained. "Maddie, London and the Martins are back in Boston. The Diffys have resettled back in Pickford. Hackett's got his job back. I still maintain contact with them as well as Sarah and her kids. With Davros still out there I thought it was best we stay in touch."

"Probably a good idea." Miley said. "I mean….I get chills thinking Davros is still out there."

"Likewise Miles." Robbie Ray said. "Oh and Captain Jack gave me a little something in regards to Amber, Ashley and Rico. They're called amnesia pills."

Miley looked skeptical. Even if Robbie Ray couldn't see her face he knew she was raising her eyebrows in disbelief. "Amnesia pills?"

"They're used for erasing specific memories." Robbie Ray explained. "Jack thought it would be a good idea to use them to erase any suspicions they might have with you being Hannah Montana. They seem to work….9 times out of 10."

"9 times out of 10?" Miley asked concerned.

"Well Jack was able to find a few….smart people that could backtrack the memories." Robbie Ray said. "But no worries with Amber and Ashley."

"Maybe but what about Rico?" Miley asked.

"If he remembers then we'll worry." Robbie Ray said. "So what have you been up to?"

"Oh not much." Miley said. "We got Curtis back home. The Doctor found some tribe he could hang with for a while. Something called the Tribe of Gum."

"Bubble Yum of Juicy Friut?" Robbie Ray asked. "Very funny dad." Miley added.

Robbie then asked if there was anything else Miley had done, and Miley quickly gave him the rundown. "Seen a couple of planets. A space station or two. Even had Lily and me in a portrait."

"Yeah I think Jackson saw it." Robbie Ray said. "So you're having fun?"

"And learning a lot dad." Miley said. "Even some songs. I mean the songs of some of these civilizations….I can't find the words to describe."

"Well you take care of yourself Miley." Robbie Ray said. "Let me know how you're doing." Miley nodded and said "Love you dad."

"I love you too darlin'." Robbie Ray said. Soon both Robbie Ray and Miley hung up. Robbie Ray looked at the phone in his hand and wished his daughter was with him right by his side, and not have only a phone call as his means of talking to her. He missed her and wanted her to return.

But Robbie Ray knew there were still places Miley had to go. She couldn't come home yet.

But he knew she would come home soon. After one specific stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the TARDIS Miley looked at the phone. She had ended another call with her father and missed him. While she was having fun traveling the vortex with the Doctor and Lily, she still missed the family and friends that were still on Earth. Even the new ones she had just met.

"Hey Miley." Lily said sticking her head out the wardrobe. "You coming back in or what? We still have to find a good outfit for our next stop."

"Sure Lily. On my way." Miley then rushed into the wardrobe to pick out her latest outfit. Like so many times before Miley had a hard time choosing because almost everything looked good to her.

_Almost _Everything.

"Uhhh Miley." Lily said as she came across a strange coat. It was a mismatch of colors and textures that seemed to clash with each other. Miley wondered who in their right mind would have worn something like that….other than her Uncle Earl.

"Lily, shoot me if I ever decide to wear that thing." Miley said pointing to the color clashing coat. Lily just smiled and said "No worries. It looks too big anyway." As she threw the coat off to the side.

Miley and Lily still looked through the wardrobe to find something cool to wear. They had so many choices it was hard to decide. A knock on the door brought the two to attention as they knew the Doctor was on the other end. "Are you decent?"

"Give us a minute." Miley said as she and Lily put on bathrobes to cover up. "Okay, come on in."

The Doctor entered as he looked at the two girls. "Looking for something cool to wear?" Miley and Lily blushed in admission. "I know what that's like." The Doctor said. "I was a dad once."

This brought a wide eyed stare from Miley and Lily. _The Doctor a father?_ They both thought. In the meantime the Doctor pulled out a white jacket with light blue blouse and white pants for Miley, and a pink top with blue jeans for Lily. "This work for you?"

Miley and Lily looked at each other amazed. They were searching for something cool to wear and the Doctor pulls something out in two seconds. "Well I'll leave you to get changed. We'll be landing soon." The Doctor then turned to leave when he saw the old multicolored coat laying on the ground and crinkled his forehead. "I can't believe I ever decided to wear this."

Miley and Lily looked at the Doctor like he was crazy. "You wore that thing?"

"Sixth incarnation." The Doctor said. "Unstable regeneration. Had to go without a Zero Room for it. Left me a bit unsettled. This coat says exactly how unsettled."

"I'm sure it does." Miley said looking at the coat. "Looks like something Uncle Earl would wear. Also looks like it would fit him."

The Doctor looked at the coat and nodded. "Next time we see your Uncle Earl maybe we can give it to him." Miley nodded as the Doctor then said. "Well, up to the front. We're about to go in for a landing."

"Ohhh. I wonder where we're going next." Lily said as she followed Miley and the Doctor to the console room. The Doctor turned back to the girls and asked "Shouldn't you get changed first?"

Miley and Lily blushed and ducked back into the wardrobe. After a few minutes they came back out and the Doctor said "Let me guess. You had to find the right shoes?"

"Yeah." Both girls said sheepishly. Soon all three were back at the console room and the Doctor took to the controls. "So where are we going now Doctor?" Lily asked.

"The Eye of Orion." The Doctor answered. "One of the most tranquil settings in the galaxy. Hold on." The Doctor then flipped a few switches and the TARDIS soon began its usual bucking and shaking. Miley and Lily held onto the console for dear life as they have so many times before.

It was going to be one of the TARDIS's 'smooth' landings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS materialized as normal, but inside all three travelers were getting their bearings. "I should have known." Miley said smiling, almost used to the wild motion of the TARDIS. "There's just no such thing as a smooth landing with this thing."

"Oh well. Any landing you can walk away from…" the Doctor said as he got up and made his way to the TARDIS door. As they opened it they expected to see a green field with a strange sky by a series of ruins. Instead they found a corridor on a space station with people passing by.

"This sure don't look like what you described the Eye of Orion as being." Miley said peeking outward and looking around.

"Yeah." The Doctor said. "I mean the Eye was never a place to go commercial."

"So where are we?" Lily asked. The Doctor looked around at the architecture. "An observatory of some kind. Solar for the most part. But there are a lot of people here."

"A populated observatory?" Miley asked. "People do that?"

"On some planets they do." the Doctor said as he saw a window and looked out it. Miley and Lily followed as they saw a planet below. A sun not far off in the distance.

"Ahhhh Barcelona!" the Doctor said happily. Miley looked at the planet below and said "That sure don't look like Spain to me."

"Not that Barcelona. Planet Barcelona." The Doctor said. "One of the most peaceful planets this side of the universe. Always tried to make it here. Never got the chance to. But still…."

"Uh oh." Lily said. "He's curious."

"Well yeah." The Doctor said. "I mean when did Barcelona get a solar observatory? Not to mention that, look at that sun. It's not at that stage of development to flare like that."

Off in the distance the three travelers saw the sun of Barcelona. It looked like it was losing its yellow and taking in an orange tint. There was also some flaring from the sun as if it was unstable. "Doctor. Is a sun supposed to do that?" Lily asked.

"Only if it's prepared to go nova." The Doctor said. "But Barcelona's sun is not supposed to go nova around this time."

"Well, just one more thing." Miley asked. "If the sun's supposed to go nova, why aren't people leaving?"

"Good question." The Doctor said. "Because from the looks of things people are heading away from the escape pods."

"So what do we do?" Lily asked. The Doctor answered "Follow the crowd." And sure enough they did towards an auditorium that looked like it was put together hastily, but the flaring sun was kept in view.

"What's this?" Miley asked. "Are everyone here to watch the nova?"

"Possible." The Doctor said. "I've seen ceremonies where the 'great and the good' gather to watch a sun get roasted. Notice when I say the 'great and the good' I mean the rich."

"Like London Tipton?" Miley asked. The Doctor nodded. "But this gathering seems to be more of a blending of classes. Some rich, some poor. Wonder what the big event is."

The Doctor, Miley and Lily were soon finding seats in the makeshift auditorium. Anticipation was running through everyone's mind. The three time/space travelers wondered what the big event was when the Doctor overheard a word that wasn't supposed to be.

"Starsinger."

"Starsinger?" the Doctor asked. In earshot of another.

"Yeah." The other said. "Don't tell me you don't know."

"I've been looking after my two younglings." The Doctor said looking at Miley and Lily. "Since their parents died we've lived a sheltered life." Lily looked at Miley and asked "Younglings?"

"Hey, worked on Star Wars." Miley responded. The Doctor then went back to talking with his fellow audience member. "How could a Starsinger still be around?"

"Some sort of myth." The person said. "It is said that she is the last of her order. And that she goes from sun to sun singing her song to make them better. Of course she never looks the same."

"Never looks the same?" the Doctor asked.

"Yeah. They say at different suns it's always a different girl. So maybe the order's back. Who knows. Oh well see you later. Enjoy the show." The audience member went on to find his own seat leaving the Doctor to ponder what he had heard.

"A Starsinger?" the Doctor asked. "How can that be possible?"

Miley and Lily looked at the Doctor confused. "What's a Starsinger?" Miley asked.

"An enigma for one thing." The Doctor said. "It had been said that Starsingers could sing songs that could bring calm to the most turbulent suns. Many civilizations were saved thanks to a Starsinger's song."

"How could a song save a civilization?" Lily asked.

"That's part of the mystery." The Doctor said. "No one really knew how they did it. Oh sure there's some speculation saying that they treated suns like sick children, singing songs the way a mother would sing their child to sleep. They sought to sooth the solar activity that was in danger of annihilating a planet or a nearby colony. In some cases before a sun goes nova."

"But that would mean…." Miley said dropping off her sentence knowing what the remaining words would be. The Doctor nodded in understanding and finished Miley's sentence.

"The Starsingers believe that stars are living things. And they treat them like anyone would treat their own living thing. Whether a loved one, a plant, or a pet even. Starsingers show love to the stars they seek to nurture saving lives in the process."

"So what happened to them?" Miley asked. The Doctor answered. "The Time War."

Miley and Lily knew what the Doctor meant. "The Daleks?"

"They made sure the Starsingers were their first victims, shortly after the Thals. Since the Starsingers were dedicated to the cause of life the Daleks made sure they were among the first to die."

Miley and Lily felt a wave of sorrow as they thought of the Starsingers that were lost. Both said a silent prayer wishing the Starsingers well on the journey to whatever afterlife they worshipped.

"You know, it's been theorized that stars are very much living things." The Doctor said. "I actually made contact with a star that was a living thing. Some freighter captain was trying to mine the star and the star didn't take well to the mining that was happening."

"A star alive?" Lily asked. The Doctor nodded. "It's possible." The Doctor said. "They need care as much as any other living thing. And the Starsingers believed this too. Hense the songs they sung for the stars they sought to heal."

The lights then went out and the main doors opened. "Oh look. There she is." Miley said pointing to the figure seated on a throne being carried out by throne bearers and hand maidens. On the throne was a young girl dressed in golden robes highlighting the light in her eyes and golden brown hair.

"That's a Starsinger?" Miley asked. "What an entrance."

"In some cases Starsingers are more privileged than most royalty." The Doctor explained. "Royalty is a symbol of status. Starsingers are symbols of life."

The throne bearers set the throne down on a central pedestal as handmaidens escorted the Starsinger from the throne. They then brought the Starsinger to the podium to where she would look at the star. When the Starsinger was facing the star the handmaidens backed away. The duty of singing laid with the Starsinger and the Starsinger alone.

Then she began the song. A song unlike anything ever heard of. The melody, the words-no one heard anything like it in their lifetimes, and they probably never would again.

Miley listened to the singer's song. It sounded like something she had never heard before. There was a melody, and a harmony, but the words were in a language she did not know. "What is she singing?" Miley asked. "It's beautiful."

"No one really knows." The Doctor said. "Even the TARDIS had trouble translating the songs of the Starsingers. They are so old they seem to be beyond even the TARDIS's ability to translate. But really you don't need to know the words to appreciate the song."

"Really?" Miley asked.

"Sure." The Doctor explained. "It's like listening to a song in French or Japanese. You may not be able to understand the words, but you listen to it in a different way, as part of the song itself. With the Starsinger songs it's much the same way."

"He does have a point Miley." Lily said. "I mean I can't understand a word this girl is saying, but I like what I'm hearing."

Miley listened to the song of the Starsinger. It was so full of peace, and love. One couldn't help but be lost in its melody. It was like what she wanted to do with her own music. Only this singer seemed to capture what Miley wanted to do at levels undreamt of. "Man I'd love to sing like that."

"Good luck." The Doctor said. "The Starsinger art takes millennia to master. And some didn't even live to hear the finished products."

"But she pulled it off." Lily said. The Doctor said "Well if someone teaches you well enough…but that leads to another question. Who taught her"

"Who taught her?" Miley asked. The Doctor nodded and said "Yeah, for an art so advanced to master this singer looks quite young."

"Now that you think about it she does look young." Miley said as she saw the singer's face. Miley's eyes went wide as she recognized the face of the Starsinger. She may not have worn her trademark wardrobe but the face and brown hair Miley knew all too well.

"Sweet nibbletts! It's Jordan!"

"Jordan?" the Doctor asked. Miley explained. "Jordan Pruitt!"

"Jordan Pruitt?" Lily asked. "How can that be? She should be on Earth in the 21st Century."

"Some would say we should too." Miley added.

Afterwards the Starsinger ended her song. The audience stood up and cheered as the Starsinger spoke again. "Thank you. Unfortunately I am not finished."

"Eeek!" Lily said. "Not only does she look like Jordan, but she sounds like Jordan too."

The Starsinger continued to speak. "The pain of this sun is great. It needs the love of its people to heal. And while I can take much of your love and turn it into song there is much pain it must heal from as well. I shall not leave until this star's pain is healed." With that the Starsinger went back to her throne and her throne bearers and handmaidens carried her off.

The Doctor, Miley and Lily looked on curiously. "She may look like Jordan, and sound like Jordan. But she don't act like Jordan." Lily said.

"She could be a descendant of Jordan." The Doctor said. "But that would rule out the theory that she learnt the art at a young age. It could be that she may be under the influence of something."

"Like what?" Miley asked.

"Possession of some kind. Telepathic control. A program." The Doctor said. "It could be anything."

"We have to talk to her." Miley said.

"Are you nuts?" Lily asked. "Have you seen the security around her?"

"I have." Miley said. "Doctor, do you think the Starsinger will talk to you?"

"Perhaps." The Doctor said. "My 'Last of the Time Lords' cred could come in handy."

"But Jordan doesn't know us as Miley and Lily. She knows us as Hannah and Lola." Lily said. Miley nodded and said "Right. Doctor I need the TARDIS key."

"Let me guess. Hannahwear?" the Doctor asked. Miley smiled and said "You know me so well."

"You're hoping she will recognize you as Hannah and Lola do you?" the Doctor asked. Miley nodded. "Jordan knows Hannah. She doesn't know Miley, and a familiar face out to help shake her out of whatever voodoo they did to her."

"Just don't take so long with the shoes will you?" the Doctor said as he handed Miley the TARDIS key. Miley and Lily went back to the TARDIS. They had to change outfits. The Doctor knew this would take a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In her bedchamber the Starsinger was being tended to like she was a princess. Her robes were all smoothed out, delicacies from seven different planets were placed before her, and the attendants all assured her that the food was fit for human consumption.

"What is this?" the Starsinger asked pointing to one dish in particular. Something that looked like a mix of Ravioli and Cherry Jello.

"Arscala." One handmaiden said. "A delicacy of the Royal Family of Aldebarron Three. Both Royal Families."

"Oh yes. I remember." The Starsinger said. "That planet has two kings. I remember singing for that star two centuries ago."

"That was a different singer." The attendant said. "But you do retain her memories." The Starsinger nodded as she then added "Sometimes it's hard to determine which memories are mine, and which are someone else's. It's like I can get lost in my own mind."

"Do not worry. When this star is healed your mind will be your own again." The Starsinger nodded as if recognizing the handmaiden's promise. "I wish to be alone. Please leave me."

"At once." Soon all the attendants and handmaidens stood up to leave. One however stayed to look at the Starsinger and then spoke to her as if she was her former identity. It was Sola offering her thanks. "We thank you Miss Jordan. You bear our collective knowledge and song, and you contribute to our art." With that Sola, and the Starsinger known as Jordan Pruitt was left alone.

Alone with her own thoughts and memories. Some belonging to her, others belonging to something else. And there was only one way to sort out the separate sets of memory.

The Starsinger closed her eyes and went into her meditative trance. A trance that went deep into Jordan's mind. Where other spirits resided.

_Inside the subconscious mind of Jordan Pruitt she stood on a rocky plane looking over a starry landscape. Before her were several people dressed as she was in the physical world. One stepped forward as if to greet her and to speak for the others. They were all of one mind. But to Jordan they would speak with one voice._

"_You have done well Jordan Pruitt." The leader said. "Your beauty and voice have brought honor to the Starsingers."_

"_If you say so." Jordan said. "I can't believe the song I just sang. Or that I….healed a star?"_

"_In part. There is more to be sung before the star is totally healed. For some reason its condition is being triggered."_

_Jordan looked confused. "You mean someone may be willingly making this sun worse?"_

"_It is possible Jordan." The voice responded. "That is why we must sing with all our heart, and all the love we can give." Jordan agreed, but she still had questions. "Why me though? Why did you pick me to be a Starsinger?"_

_The leader considered that a worthy question. It hoped to give a worthy answer. "We have monitored your music for millennia, as well as others. Few in this cosmos have the beauty and talent to be Starsingers. Not since the Daleks decimated our order. Only I remain."_

"_You?" Jordan asked._

"_I am the collective consciousness of all the Starsingers before the Time War destroyed us." The leader said. "We are the legacy of the Starsingers as we set out to continue the work our predecessors had done."_

"_By possessing people?" Jordan asked._

"_It is a mental joining." The leader said. "You are still in control, but your mind is shared with our collective."_

"_Still they should have a choice." Jordan thought. "People should not have a program thrown into them. No matter how just the cause is."_

"_True." The program said. "But we have not yet found the ideal solution to this. And there are still too many stars that demand our song."_

"_But I have a life back home. I need to get back to it."_

"_And you will." The program said. "When this star is healed we shall find another to sing the song for the next one. You however will return home to entertain your masses. We only ask one thing."_

"_What's that?" Jordan asked. The program said its request._

"_Remember us."_

_Jordan nodded indicating that she would. Despite a program being in her head she felt good saving millions of people from an exploding star._

"_The star is far from healed." The leader said. "There are more songs to be sung."_

"_Then let us be ready." Jordan said as she prepared herself for the next song to sing._

Back in the real world one of the handmaidens watched over Jordan, but she had a communicator that enabled her to speak to another 'interested party'. Someone that didn't have Barcelona's, or Jordan Pruitt's, best interests at heart.

"Operative M to Ixaxon. Come in."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In space, on the other side of the Barcelona system far from the sun, a ship resided. A ship belonging to aliens from the planet Mars. They were green, decked out in armor, and their eyes were hid behind red lenses on helmets that seemed to be grafted onto their skin.

No one knew what this species real name was. But they did go by another name. In some quadrants of the cosmos they were known as Ice Warriors. In the ship's central command area was the commander of the ship, Ixaxon.

"Report." Ixaxon said.

"The government called for the Starsinger as expected, and they chose who would sing for Barcelona's star." The voice of the handmaiden who was betraying her order had said. "However they know it will take more than one song to quell the instability of the sun."

"Does the Starsinger suspect our involvement?" Ixaxon asked. "The Starsinger says no. But she could suspect someone is manipulating the sun's energies hoping to trigger a nova. If that happens….they will be all over you."

"All over us." Ixaxon said. "If we fail, so shall your betrayal be known." The rogue handmaiden knew this and allowed a moment of sorrow to overtake her. There was only one reason she would betray her order, and the Ice Warriors knew this. However they didn't care what that meant for the handmaiden. Her reason was a means to an end for them.

"We must have this planet and all its neighbors." Ixaxon said. "The minerals will be of great help to our war effort. But we must remove all resistance."

"Is that wise?" the rogue handmaiden asked. "I mean the station is full of innocent people."

"People that can be turned against us." Ixaxon said. "No. We must ensure that no one remains. No one can stand in our way as we claim the minerals these worlds contain. They will help our civilization, and our war effort. And you will see your daughter again."

The handmaiden nodded with tears. "It is for my daughter that I do this. But the Starsinger…"

"Must be removed from the equation." Ixaxon said. "I shall order an attack force immediately. Ensure the security arrangements are kept mimimal."

"As you command." The handmaiden said as she broke off communication, and cried for what she would have to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board the Ice Warrior ship Ixaxon turned to his lieutenant and gave the order for a boarding party. "Commander is that wise? The observatory is close to the sun."

"We are warriors." Ixaxon said. "We must brave these difficulties in order to bring honor and glory to our empire. We shall live again."

With that the lieutenant carried out Ixaxon's command. He would arrange a boarding party to take the observatory, and the Starsinger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the Starsinger's chamber the Doctor waited for Miley and Lily to return. Two hours later they both arrived not as Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott, but as Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle. "Let me guess. Tried to find the right shoes?"

"Belts." Lola said. "We needed the right kind of belts."

"Oh come on Lily. I mean…Lola" Hannah said correcting herself. "I needed the right accessories." The Doctor rolled his eyes. A lot of things going through his mind. A lot of things Hannah would probably kill him for saying, so he just let them slide.

"Well, anyway we had better meet this singer." The Doctor said as he went to the guard of the Starsinger's chamber. Hannah and Lola followed. Immediately the Doctor announced himself to the attendant.

"We request an audience with the Starsinger." The Doctor said. The attendant asked "Who seeks the audience?"

"I'm the Doctor. Last of the Time Lords of Gallifrey."

"And these two?" the attendant asked.

"My companions." The Doctor said. The attendant nodded knowing full well of the stories of the Doctor, and how he liked traveling with companions. "Wait here. I shall see if she will take an audience with you."

"We'll be here." The Doctor said as the attendant went back inside. Soon the Doctor, Hannah and Lola sat on the floor awaiting admittance. They waited for a long time.

"Boy, I thought I had longer waits at a restaurant." Lola said.

"We're not the only ones on the list." The Doctor said. "Sometimes even planetary governors are kept waiting for days before they can give the Starsinger their blessing."

"Days?" Hannah asked.

"Test of patience." The Doctor said. Hannah and Lola were wondering how patient they would have to be when the attendant came forth. "The Starsinger will see you."

"Well that didn't take long." The Doctor said as he, Hannah and Lola got up. The attendant however motioned for Hannah and Lola to remain outside. "These two are not permitted."

"What?" Hannah asked. "Don't tell me we have the days long wait."

"The audience was for the last of the Time Lords." The attendant said. "It said nothing of his companions."

"Where I go they go." The Doctor said. The attendant nodded and said they would be allowed admittance. Soon all three were permitted in as they were escorted to the chamber of the Starsinger, where she sat in a meditative pose. Hannah and Lola however knew the face of the Starsinger.

"Oh man. It is Jordan." Hannah said.

Jordan looked at the three before her and focused on the Doctor. "Doctor. Last of the Time Lords. It is an honor to see you. And…."

"Hi Jordan." Hannah said with Lola by her side. This had awoken the aspect that was Jordan Pruitt inside her. "Hannah?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah Jordan, it's me." Hannah said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing." Jordan said. "I mean this is thousands of years ahead…." She then looked at the Doctor again and remembered. "Oh yeah. Hannah's personal physician."

"Guilty as charged." The Doctor said. "Last of the Time Lords, Hannah and Lola traveling with me. Writes itself from there."

"I'm sure it does." Jordan said with a smile. "Right now I'm sure you have more questions than I do right now."

"Well that's putting it mildly." The Doctor said. "How did you become a Starsinger? The Order of Starsingers were wiped out in the Time War."

"They were yes." Jordan said. "But one survived. As well as a special program that contains everything the Starsingers ever were. It used the last Starsinger as a host, but she then died before it could be used to recreate the order."

"A program?" Lola asked. "And it's in you?"

"What I have in me." Jordan explained. "Is the total sum knowledge of all the Starsingers there ever were. All their knowledge. All their songs. They are in me."

"A Worldmind." The Doctor said as if inspired. "I've heard of those."

"What's a worldmind?" Hannah asked. The Doctor explained. "It's a special program that contains all the culture, arts and knowledge of a civilization inside it. Usually it's used to nurture civilizations, but it can also be used to recreate civilizations if it has the proper genetic information."

"And it tried to do that." Jordan said. "But there were so many suns dying as a result from Time War fallout, that the Starsinger Worldmind had to conclude that these stars needed saving before the order could be rebuilt. So it went into a systemic download collecting hosts from wherever it could if there was a star that needed singing."

"Hosts?" Hannah asked. "Like it possessed you?"

"The program needs a living host to do its work." Jordan explained. "However it can only stay with a host for a short time. Any longer the body burns out."

"No one can handle the whole load for too long." The Doctor explained. "Side effect from Worldmind downloads." Jordan nodded. Lola then asked "So why don't you get several hosts and share the wealth?"

"Hard to gather one group of worthy people in one place." The Doctor said. He then asked "How did you come to select Jordan Pruitt as host? She should be thousands of years in the past?"

"A timeship." Jordan said. "Provided by a benefactor." The Doctor looked confused as he wondered what benefactor could have provided the order of the Starsingers with a timeship. Jordan smiled as she answered the Doctor's question before he could ask it.

"The timeship was provided by the Face of Boe."

The Doctor smiled as he knew of the Face of Boe. Only the face could have provided the Starsingers with the help the needed. Especially since the Face of Boe was an old friend the Doctor knew from a long time ago.

"What's a Face of Boe?" Lola asked.

"An old friend." The Doctor said. "An enigma unto itself."

"Uh huh." Hannah said. "So what is it?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Sorry girls, but this mystery is best left unsolved. Besides you wouldn't believe me anyway."

"Try us." Hannah said. The Doctor sighed as he knew there was no way to escape it. So he tried his best to explain.

"All right. The Face of Boe is an old wrinkly head that is said to have lived millions of years. And as a matter of fact it has. It was born in the 26th Century when an old friend of mine looked into the Time Vortex and resurrected someone resulting in its creation. After that the face went back in time to the 20th Century and tried to prepare humanity for the future. You once knew it as Captain Jack Harkness. How about that?"

Hannah and Lola looked at each other then back to Jordan. "So how did you get chosen to be a Starsinger again?" Hannah asked.

"Right place, right time right voice I guess." Jordan said. "I actually was on a list of candidates from Earth. They wanted another but she wasn't on Earth. Now I see where she went."

Hannah's eyes went wide. "The Starsinger program wanted me?" Jordan nodded. "Since you weren't there I was the next chosen."

"Temporarily of course." The Doctor said. Jordan nodded. "They promise to return me as soon as Barcelona's sun is healed." Jordan said. She then smiled and added "Besides, it's kind of fun singing to a sun."

"I'm sure it is." The Doctor said. "And that sun had better appreciate it too." Jordan nodded but then said "Doctor what's happening to the sun is not a natural phenomenon. Something is triggering the solar activity."

"Something is making the sun unstable?" the Doctor asked. "But that would annihilate the entire system."

"The songs can keep it at bay, but they can't stop who's setting the sun off. Doctor you need to stop them." Jordan said. Lola asked "Who's setting off the sun?"

An explosion answered Lola's question as the door exploded to Jordan's chamber. The attendants were fighting whatever was approaching pleading with Jordan to escape. "This way." The Doctor said heading towards another door. When that opened the Doctor, Hannah, Lola and Jordan were face to face with their enemy.

"Doctor what are they?" Lola asked as she saw the green monsters enter. The Doctor gave the answer.

"Ice Warriors."

"So, you know of us." The lead Warrior said.

"Oh yes." The Doctor said. "Inhabitants of the planet Mars. A race of cold hearted warriors dedicated to conquest. I faced you before. Most notably on Pelleon."

"You mean they are…." Lola started to ask.

"Martians." The Doctor said. "I told you Martians were completely different."

"You know of us." The lead warrior said. "But we do not know….wait. Did you say you were the Doctor?" The Doctor nodded. The warrior paused.

"You are an enemy!" the lead warrior said drawing his weapon. The Doctor evaded the blast fired from the weapon as Hannah and Lola ducked for cover. "I shouldn't be surprised this happened." Hannah said.

"I know. Doesn't the Doctor have any friends?...Other than us?" Lola asked.

The Doctor dodged the Ice Warrior blasts as he tried to find the heater controls. He remembered Ice Warriors had a weakness to heat so he decided to make the most of it. He saw the heater controls and drew out his Sonic Screwdriver hoping it had the range to turn up the heat from long distances. Sure enough it did.

The Ice Warriors felt themselves staggering at the heat that was pouring into the room. The Doctor and his friends came out of their hiding places to see the Ice Warriors weakening, however one was missing as it grabbed Jordan from behind and made off with her to the door.

"Jordan!" Hannah shouted. Lola added "Let her go!"

The Ice Warrior saw the heater controls and blasted them canceling out the heat. The Ice Warriors regained their strength and sought to follow their leader. The Doctor however had his own things to say. "I never thought warriors would resort to cowardly tactics."

"This is war Doctor. Sacrifices must be made for the greater glory of our empire." The lead warrior said. "Do not follow or you will meet the fate of this planet sooner than the inhabitants."

The Doctor, Hannah and Lola stayed put. The Ice Warriors were armed with guns, they were not. They made a move they would be harmed, and so would Jordan. But just before the Ice Warriors left with Jordan Jordan still had one card left to play as energy left her being and flew away from her. The energy had contained the Starsinger program.

The program left Jordan and went into the closest possible host it could find. When it found out what that host was it prayed for a miracle.

The Doctor watched as the Ice Warriors escaped. "They got away. And with the Starsinger program."

"No they didn't." Lola said. Hannah and the Doctor both turned and the Doctor asked "How do you know?"

"Because." Lola said as her eyes glowed like suns. "The program is in me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they were safely away the Ice Warriors activated devices on their belts. These devices were transmat receivers allowing them to transport themselves and Jordan to their base.

Once the transmat was complete the lieutenant handed Jordan off to his troopers as he reported to Ixaxon. "Extraction successful, but there was resistance."

"Resistance?" Ixaxon asked. "What kind?"

The answer came forth from the lieutenant's voice. "The Doctor."

Ixaxon kept his cool calm demeanor. "Even the Doctor cannot save this world without the Starsinger, which we have. At any rate prepare defenses. I will not let the advantage be our undoing. Nothing will stop this world's destruction. Not even the Doctor."

"Yes commander." The lieutenant said as he followed his troops to where they would be holding Jordan. What the Ice Warriors didn't see was the program leave Jordan's body and enter that of Lola Luftnagle.

As she was being 'escorted' Jordan felt the absence of the Starsinger Worldmind in her as well as the loneliness that followed. She wished the Worldmind was with her now.

It would have been a better companion for her than her own fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the chambers of the Starsinger the Doctor and Hannah were looking at Lola, who now contained the Starsinger program. As Hannah was going to ask what to do next the aides came in led by Sola and they surveyed the surroundings. They noticed Jordan was gone.

"Where is our Starsinger?" Sola asked.

Hannah answered the question. "If you mean Jordan she got kidnapped by….what was it they were called?" The Doctor continued the sentence. "Ice Warriors."

"Yeah them." Hannah said. Sola looked horrified as she heard the name of the Ice Warriors. Especially after they destroyed her own world of Damomir years ago. "How could they be here? How could they know of the singer?"

"I'd say someone leaked something to someone." The Doctor explained. Even Sola had to nod at the plausibility of that explanation. "I shall endeavor to find the traitor. But tell me, did they get the Worldmind?"

"Don't worry, your program found a new person to get into. Here she is." Hannah motioned to Lola who had the glowing eyes. Sola went wide eyed and then sighed in relief. "Good, the star is safe."

"The star maybe." Hannah said. "But what about your former singer? Aren't you concerned about Jordan?"

"The greater population must be addressed first." Sola said. "If you wish to save the previous singer, that is your decision." Sola turned to leave to call for other aides to prepare Lola. The Doctor said "He's right. They have to deal with the star. We have to rescue Jordan."

"But the Ice Warriors are wrecking the star with their weapon." Hannah said. "Isn't that pointless?"

"No." the Doctor said. "It will buy them some time while we shut down the Ice Warrior's weapon, and rescue Jordan." Hannah then looked at Lola, possessed by the program, and wondering if she knew what she was getting into.

"I must sing for the star." Lola said acknowledging what was happening. Hannah looked very concerned. "Are you sure? I mean you're in Lola's head. You know how she sings."

"She does have an undeveloped ability." Starsinger Lola said. "With my knowledge I will reinforce that ability. She will sing as a Starsinger will, even for only a brief time."

"Brief time?" the Doctor asked.

"Even I cannot work a miracle." The Starsinger Lola said. "Such undeveloped ability can only go so far. I encourage more development once I leave her mind."

"Then we'd better get moving." The Doctor said as he and Hannah turned to leave. Sola then directed the aides to come in with new robes for Lola to wear and Hannah made a passing comment. "Nice. Brings out the highlights in her hair."

The aides made no acknowledgement to Hannah as she left with the Doctor. Their attention was devoted to Lola as they prepared her to sing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Hannah and the Doctor ran for the TARDIS she took off her wig so she could be Miley again. They had to try to find Jordan and get her away from the Ice Warriors, but they were also concerned about Lola/Lily. "Do you think Lily can save that sun?"

"The Starsinger program will help Lily as much as it can, but it also depends on how much damage the Ice Warriors have done." The Doctor explained. Miley then asked "What are the Ice Warriors? You act like you've seen them before."

"I have." The Doctor said. "They live on the polar caps of Mars as they can't stand heat. Which would make sense as to why they would want a sun removed. They could mine the remains of the planets in relatively cold comfort." The two finally arrived at the TARDIS and the Doctor opened the door.

Rushing to the console Miley then asked "So how do we stop them?" The Doctor answered "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Miley asked. "You mean, you have no plan?"

"Nope. I'm making it up as I go." The Doctor said as he activated the hover mode controls on the TARDIS. "But then, that's part of the fun."

The TARDIS then lifted off the ground and headed for the traffic lane to the spaceport. If nothing else Miley and the Doctor knew they had to rescue Jordan before the Ice Warriors took her off the observatory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the chambers Lola was being dressed up in the Starsinger robes. Her red wig had been discarded in favor of a traditional headrest showing off her blonde locks. She sat in a meditative state hoping to attain a sense of calm.

The only problem was that Lola was anything but calm.

"Be at peace singer." Sola said to her. If you cannot sing peacefully the star will become turbulent and the destruction could happen faster."

"Uhhhh that's good to know." Lily said as she felt added pressure. _Sing one note and wipe out a planet full of people. Oh yeah. No pressure. _"Uhh any word on the 'leak'?

"Regrettably so." Sola said. "We had received a report that one of our aides had a daughter on a planet the Ice Warriors raided. They took the daughter as collateral. They betray us she gets her daughter back."

"What will happen to her?" Lola asked. Sola looked sad. "Her daughter is being rescued as we speak. But the maiden shall be expelled from the order." Before Lola could say anymore Sola explained. "As much as she might love one life close to her she put that life above all others. Also she lied about having a child. Maidens must never have a child to join our order, as per the reasons that have already taken place."

"But she was her daughter." Lola said.

"Still one life above millions. That is not a fair trade." Sola said. She then turned to walk with her aides to follow but looked at Lola to say one last thing.

"We shall leave you to your meditations. And grant you time to commune with those that came before you." Lola was about to call out to tell them to stay, but the words never came to her. Sola and the aides walked out of the chamber leaving Lola alone.

_Do not worry Lilian Truscott. I can help you._

"Who said that?" Lola asked the open air. Then she remembered she had the Starsinger program in her head. "Oh yeah. The program."

"_Lillian, perhaps it is best if we discussed this in a more conductive environment. But don't worry I meant what I said. _Suddenly Lola closed her eyes and felt the real world fall away from her as her mind opened to another frame of existence.

_Lola found herself as Lily dressed in skater girl garb and also found herself in the stellar clearing with the collective. "You really think you can help me? I am kind of bad."_

"_Yes in some areas. No in others." the leader said. "As we have said you are undeveloped. We can impart knowledge into you, but you must be able to develop that knowledge on your own"_

"_Can't you do that for me?" Lily asked. The leader shook her head no. "The song must come from within you. From your heart."_

"_That's no problem." Lily said. "The problem is having it come out so that it's not sounding like something had died. Or is dying."_

_The collective looked within their minds and saw a memory of Lily trying to sing on Miley's piano. It sounded bad but the collective wasn't troubled. Lily however was. "You heard how I sound. Do you still want me singing to a star after hearing that?"_

"_Of course." The collective said. "For even though your voice was….undeveloped your song still came from a very worthy place. Within your heart." Lily thought about the words, and agreed with them. "Yeah, I did love my mom, which was why I sang the song, but is that enough?"_

"_It is." The collective said. "For to be a Starsinger one must love unconditionally. Love life and all that live. And that is something you do."_

"_Amber and Ashley may kind of challenge that." Lily said remembering the 'mean girls' from back home._

"_And you learned how pointless that revenge quest is." The Collective said as it showed Miley and Lily struck with Poison Ivy as a means to get revenge against Amber and Ashley on a camping trip. Lily nodded remembering that lesson well._

"_Just love Lily Truscott. Love without reservations. The song will come." With that Lily came out of the collective mind…_

…and back into the real world as Starsinger Lola Luftnagle.

Lola then called for her handmaidens to tell them that she was ready. The aides and handmaidens tended to her and escorted her to the main room where people waited to hear her sing before the dying star in hopes of healing it. Closing her eyes Lola reached within herself for the right song to sing. The presence of the collective in her mind.

_Do not worry Lillian. We are with you._

Lola stood before the sun and sang the first note. Then more, and more until it came out to a melody that was harmonious and beautiful. Like an angel of mercy seeking to bring peace to all that she could find. Lola looked within and let the song come further. A song of hope and healing, love and friendship, joy and peace. The audience attending was taken in by Lola's music, and even Lola herself was amazed that she could come up with something so beautiful.

Lola then reached the end of her song and it seemed like the star had settled for now. But then a giant flare eruption burst from the star. The instability seemed to only get worse.

"Something's wrong." Lola said as the sun seemed to flare some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing that came to Jordan Pruitt's mind was an absence. An absence of the wonderful songs and knowledge she once had in her mind causing her to mourn the loss of such knowledge and beauty. Then came the cold provided by her captors. A coldness provided by fear. Fear of her captors, the Ice Warriors.

From their base across the platform the Ice Warriors were firing their weapons into the sun. Torpedoes meant to destabilize the sun.

"Fire!" Ixaxon ordered. At his command the Suncrusher torpedoes launched towards the sun. The aide gave a countdown to detonation which Ixaxon awaited. The countdown had then reached zero and the sun burst forth with eruptions of flame and light signifying instability. But something was wrong.

"Commander, the sun is not destabilizing at the preferred rate." The technician said. Ixaxon looked surprised. "How?"

"Something is keeping the sun stable, despite our best efforts." The tech said. Ixaxon looked in Jordan's direction and then looked deep into her eyes. Ixaxon knew then that Jordan did not have the Starsinger Worldmind in her anymore.

"The program is still on the station." Ixaxon said in a cold calm voice. "Ready all the torpedoes."

"All the torpedoes commander?" the scientist asked.

"The technique cannot handle all the torpedoes at once." Ixaxon said. "We shall bring down this sun." A soldier then came and asked "And what of her?" pointing to Jordan.

Ixaxon glared at the young girl as much as an Ice Warrior could. "Dispose of her as you see fit."

The aide nodded as he remembered the spare torpedo tubes left over. There were not enough components to make more Suncrusher torpedoes so some tubes were left unfitted with technology and left empty.

One tube would not be empty for too much longer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the TARDIS the Doctor and Miley were searching for Jordan's biosign. The Doctor said that Jordan's sign would be unique as twenty-first century humans gave a unique signature the TARDIS could find. "Plus she has some Artron energy in her due to the crude time travel methods the Starsingers got from the Face of Boe" the Doctor explained.

Miley rolled her eyes at the Doctor's comments. Sometimes he seemed so condescending. Then a beep came from the console. The Doctor and Miley went to the scanner and tried to see what the beep was. It was a torpedo.

"Doctor is that a Suncrusher torpedo?" Miley asked.

"Looks that way." The Doctor said. "Though what it would be doing picking up Jordan's bio data I have no idea." The Doctor fiddled with the scanner trying to test a theory when Miley caught notice of something on the scanner. A lifesign in the torpedo. "Doctor Jordan is in there!"

"Of all the times I wish I was wrong." The Doctor said as he came to the same conclusion. The Doctor then brought the TARDIS to a hard right to get to the torpedo that was sending Jordan into the sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jordan lay on her back pounding the walls of her prison as it hurled into space. A porthole in space being her only view. Past her she saw glimpses of freighters, cruisers and starships as well as the space platform. All of them unnoticed to her.

She pounded on the casing screaming for help, but it was futile. Jordan knew it was futile but she had done it anyway. She remembered the line from the old movie 'In space no one can hear you scream'.

And right now no one could hear Jordan Pruitt scream as she was headed to the sun where she would burn up unless someone would come and rescue her. But who would come? As quickly as she had asked the question herself the answer was making itself known.

Jordan looked up and saw a blue box coming her way. A Police Box she had seen on pictures as she had toured London once before. A Police Box that was flying towards her.

Jordan then looked out before her wide eyed. "You have got to be kidding."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board the TARDIS the Doctor was trying to operate the controls as sparks erupted from the console. Miley grabbed the mallet nearby and hit the console with it. "Behave!" she said.

"Don't I usually do that?" the Doctor asked. Miley just shrugged. "It seemed right at the time." The Doctor nodded.

"All right." The Doctor said as he eased the TARDIS close to the torpedo, and activated the controls for the tractor beam…..only for them to short out and spark up on him. The tractor beam was not working. Miley looked on and said "You really need to get this thing serviced you know."

"Where would I service it?" the Doctor asked. Miley responded with. "How about Uncle Earl's wide world of Auto Parts?" This got a glare from the Doctor as he fiddled with the controls to the tractor beam hoping to jury rig it into operation. All the while Jordan's torpedo was getting further and further towards Barcelona's sun. Soon it was approaching the corona.

"Doctor!" Miley said as the skin of the torpedo started to heat up. Finally the Doctor got up from the console and flipped the switches causing the tractor beam to activate.

The tractor beam carried the torpedo away from the sun. The Doctor then set the controls for the TARDIS to materialize around the torpedo, and soon the torpedo was in the TARDIS console room.

"Quick! Miley your wig!" the Doctor said as Miley rushed to put on her Hannah wig, as Jordan still didn't know she was Miley Stewart. Once the wig was back on the Doctor opened the case with his sonic screwdriver and Jordan leapt out of the torpedo casing. The words 'Thank you' escaping her lips.

"Thank you. Thank you." Jordan said in gasps as she tried to capture her breath. The air was getting stale in the torpedo case.

"No problem." The Doctor said with Hannah Montana by his side. "Do you know what the Ice Warriors are planning?"

"They are launching the last torpedoes towards the sun." Jordan said. The Doctor and Hannah raced to the console with Jordan quickly following. In the back of her mind she was wondering how they could have all fit into such a small structure as the outside of the TARDIS indicated. Hannah explained with "It's just bigger on the inside than it is on the outside."

"Okay." Jordan said as the Doctor looked over the scans and saw the flurry of solar torpedoes heading towards Barcelona's sun. As he thought of options the Doctor knew what to do.

He just hoped the TARDIS could take it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the observation deck Lola watched as the sun pulsed and burned. Had her song done nothing?

Sola and the attendants pleaded with her to sing some more. The Worldmind gave her another song to sing and Lola continued to sing for the star hoping she could last longer than the Ice Warriors could.

"_Please guys hurry."_ Lola thought as she didn't know how much longer she could hold out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In space a fleet of torpedoes were heading towards Barcelona's sun. Only the TARDIS stood in the way of them and a sun going nova. Hannah and Jordan were scared, but the Doctor, seeming to laugh in the face of danger, seemed to allay their fears.

_Makes me wonder. Who puts the Doctor's fears to rest_ Hannah thought as she watched the Doctor work the console effortlessly.

"All right. Force field on." The Doctor said as he brought the TARDIS to bear towards the torpedoes. "All right old girl. This is a lot of punishment, but I know you can take it."

The force field shimmered around the TARDIS and expanded. The Doctor hoped the field would expand to the point where it would take out all the torpedoes. On board Jordan looked at Hannah concerned. "Hannah? Does this happen often with your….physician?"

"Actually…this is a good day." Hannah said partly in jest. The rest she said to mask her own fears.

"All right. Come and get it." The Doctor said as the torpedoes were ready to hit the field perimeter. The counter indicated they were five seconds away…four…three…two….

"One."

The torpedoes hit the TARDIS force field and exploded. The Doctor, Hannah and Jordan were rocked as the TARDIS was sent spiraling out of control, far out of the orbit of Barcelona. The console sparking due to the shock of the torpedoes hitting the force field, and the field shorting out.

"DOCTOR!!!!!" Miley shouted.

"Got…to…reach the….G-force gyroscope." The Doctor said as he tried to reach a lever. A lever that seemed harder and harder to reach, and seemed like it was getting further and further away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the observation deck everyone saw the explosions as well as the sun being brought back down under control. The audience applauded as they saw that their world had been saved.

"Praise the Starsinger. She had saved us." Someone said. Everyone roared into cheers at that. Cheers that warmed Lola's heart.

Lola smiled at the audience and waved. She had helped save a world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took some doing but the Doctor was able to reach the lever for the G-force gyroscope. The TARDIS stabilized in normal space, and everyone on board counted their bearings. "Quite an elevator ride." Jordan said.

"Tell me about it." Hannah said making sure her wig was still secure. It was. "Doctor?" she then asked. "Where are we?"

The Doctor was working the console, despite half the systems shorting out and sparking before him. "Ow." He said as he tried to work a switch on the scanner control. Hannah and Jordan smirked at the Doctor's predicament. "You know Doctor." Hannah then said. "You could use this as an excuse to get this thing serviced."

"Serviced? Bah. Mine is the mind of a technical genius. I'll have it running in no time." The Doctor said just as he hit another switch and sparks erupted. "Well maybe it will take a little time."

"Wait." Jordan said. "What about the aliens that are launching the torpedoes?" Jordan asked. "Could they still be a threat?"

The Doctor considered Jordan's words. "Well they could….if they had another weapon." He then raced to the other side of the console as he was trying to use the scanner despite the shorting and sparking console. He needed to know where the Ice Warriors were going.

Wherever it was, he knew it would be someplace cold. And the Doctor figured he knew where.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Northen Pole of Barcelona was among the coldest poles in the seven galaxies. Rivaling that of the poles of Sol 3. Better known as Earth. A perfect place for the Ice Warriors to set up a secondary location. In the main control room Ixaxon was listening to the report. A report that meant nothing to Ixaxon.

"Our torpedoes are gone." The aide said.

"But not our final weapon." Ixaxon said. He then looked up at the equipment before him. Originally it was intended for energy transmissions across galaxies. But then the Ice Warriors subdued it and turned it into a weapon. It's purpose…to send energy into the sun and destroy it.

"Ready the firing sequence." Ixaxon ordered. Ice Warriors prepared the weapon getting ready to fire.

"Fire!" Ixaxon ordered as a streak of energy shot out from the makeshift cannon into Barcelona's sun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor, Hannah and Jordan made it to the orbit of Barcelona as energy pulses shot out from the mountain and towards the sun. Each pulse that made contact caused the sun to flare up and burst.

"Doctor what's happening?" Hannah asked.

"A pulse laser." The Doctor said. "A steady stream beam weapon which can disrupt anything. Living cells, energy…"

"Stars?" Jordan asked. The Doctor nodded. "And I can't put the TARDIS in the path of that thing. She's still reeling from the effects of those torpedoes. To get in the path of that beam weapon…." The Doctor didn't need to say any more. The girls got the idea.

"So what now?" Hannah asked.

"We find Lola. And hope the program can do as I ask." The Doctor explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the observatory the cheers turned to gasps of horror as the sun flared again. People panicked and ran away, and even Lola was horror stricken as she realized her song did not heal the star as she had hoped. "What happened?" she asked.

"They found another weapon." Sola said. "You must sing more."

"I can't." Lola said. "I don't think I have anymore in me. Even with the program." Just then the TARDIS materialized nearby and the Doctor, Hannah and Jordan all got out. Jordan still took a look back at the TARDIS wondering how such a big ship could fit inside a small box then raced to Lily's side where Hannah and the Doctor already were.

"How are you doing Lola?" Hannah asked. Lola said "I thought I had it."

"You did." The Doctor said. "The Ice Warriors just found another weapon. One we need help to stop." Lola looked at the Doctor and said "I don't think…I can sing another song."

"Not alone you can't." the Doctor said. "But with two helping then you could." He then looked at Hannah and Jordan indicating what the Doctor implied. Sola saw the look and knew as well what the Doctor intended.

A download into three hosts instead of one. Never had the program intended this. "Doctor I'm not sure the program can do this." Sola had protested

"Your order has done it before. Remember?" the Doctor asked. Sola nodded but was still adamant. "But….the program was not designed to accommodate three hosts."

"Then its going to have to go outside the programming. After all, it's not like software and hardware hasn't done that before." The Doctor said. He then looked Lola in the eye as he talked to the Starsinger program. "Besides, if you don't this world dies." The Starsinger program realized that it had a choice it had to make, and being inside Lola's mind knew what choice she would have made.

Lola would have done what she could to save the people of Barcelona.

The Doctor then looked at Hannah and Jordan as if asking them what their decision would be. Jordan knew hers as she had been bearer of the Starsinger Worldmind. All the songs from different worlds, the languages. To be able to sing those songs one more time, and with friends, would be a treat. Plus she would save a world doing it.

How cool was that?

Hannah also thought about it, and there wasn't a doubt in her mind. Part of her was envious of Lola and Jordan for touching something so vast and marvelous, and longed to know what they knew. But as with Jordan and Lola she wanted to save Barcelona.

There was no doubt in either girls' mind.

"We're ready." They both said. The Doctor nodded and turned to Sola who also nodded. "You have our order's blessing."

"Thank you." Lola said as her eyes glowed gold sending tendrils of energy towards Jordan and Hannah. The Starsinger Worldmind was making contact with them imparting knowledge and songs of many worlds throughout countless millennia. One all three knew would be perfect for the current situation.

Soon the download was complete. Jordan Pruitt, Miley 'Hannah Montana' Stewart, and Lily 'Lola Luftnagle' Truscott had glowing eyes indicating that they were all part of the Starsinger Worldmind. "We are ready."

"Then sing your hearts out. Lives depend on it." The Doctor said as the girls made their way to the balcony to sing their greatest song. The song of the Triad.

Their voices soon filled the air, spreading out to the blackness of space. Three voices singing a language by a species long thought dead. The language becoming part of the melody of music allowing others listening to be caught up in it and marvel in the beauty of the song. Even if they could not understand the words they could still be touched by the wonder and power of the song itself. It was like a Westerner on Earth listening to a Japanese singer, but not needing to know the words to enjoy the song.

The Doctor smiled as he marveled at the beauty of the song. Even the Time Lords were not privy to hearing the song of the Triad, as it was dismissed as a superstition. He knew now however that it was a reality. Sola also knew it was a reality.

And that the Ice Warriors knew it was a reality too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Ice cap the Ice Warriors watched as the sun seemed to stabilize despite all their efforts with the pulse laser. Ixaxon ordered more power despite warnings from his aides that the laser could not take anymore.

"At once!" Ixaxon ordered. The aide did as he was ordered and the pulse surged in power. There however was an unexpected occurrence. A feedback that fed down the beam and made contact with the weapon.

Upon contact the weapon exploded. Sparks erupted, the power core was destabilizing. The weapon would explode taking the ice cap and everything else with it.

"The weapon has been destroyed." The aide said. Ixaxon ordered an immediate retreat.

They didn't make it off in time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the station Hannah, Lola and Jordan stopped singing. They had done it. They had saved the star.

"Sweet nibbletts." Hannah said as she sighed in relaxation. Never had she sung a song like she had. Never had her two friends she had with her either.

"You're telling me." Lola said taking a breath. Jordan also felt exhausted as she had finished. Off in the corner the Doctor looked on smiling.

"Congratulations." He said. "You all saved a world. How does it feel?"

All three girls felt speechless. They didn't know what to say. Just then Sola and the handmaidens had appeared with the inert globe in their hands. Sola then took the globe, stepped forward and smiled offering her thanks.

"You have done our order a great honor. All of you." Miley just smiled and said "We were just happy to help."

"Thank you. And now it is time for the Worldmind to return." Sola held out the globe and the energy escaped from Miley, Jordan and Lily and reentered the globe. The Worldmind was back in its receptacle. Sola then put an ear to it as if listening for something. She smiled as she heard what it had done.

"It appears that the Worldmind has given one of you a gift." The handmaiden said. All three girls looked at each other wondering what it meant. "Would you mind singing please?"

"Singing?" Lola asked. "You wouldn't want that."

"In this case I must insist." Sola said. Lola sighed saying "Don't say I didn't warn you." As she gave her best performance.

_Your true friend. You're here to the end._

Hannah looked at Lola wide eyed. Never had she heard Lola sing so beautifully, unless she had audio equipment helping her out. Even Lola was stunned by what she had heard.

"Whoa. Did I just sing?" Lola asked.

"Our gift to you." The Starsinger program said. "For all you had done."

The Doctor looked at all three and said "Well I guess our business here is concluded." Everyone agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Starsinger ship Jordan was saying her goodbyes. She had hoped Miley/Hannah and Lily/Lola could have made the trip back to her, but the handmaidens were adamant. There was only enough power to take her back home. Hannah and Lola weren't too bothered. Besides the handmaidens also had to drop off their excommunicated member at the penal planet her daughter was ready to begin the new life away from the order. The handmaiden was saddened that she had to leave, but at least her daughter was safe.

"If anyone asks tell them I'm fine and I'll be back before they know it." Hannah said. Jordan nodded. "You'd better, Mikayla is starting a climb up the charts." Hannah looked at Jordan wide eyed. "You mean Micochroach is moving up to the number one spot?"

"Not yet." Jordan said. "Corbin and I are keeping her back, as well as the Cheetah Girls, Jesse, and the Jonas Brothers. So you're fine for now." Jordan however hugged Hannah as she added "But come back soon. We all miss you."

"I'll be back." Hannah said. "Count on it." Jordan smiled as she then hugged Lola. "I look forward to hearing more from you." Lola responded with "Don't worry, you will." She then went to the Doctor and shook his hand. "You'll take care of them?"

"With my life." The Doctor said. Jordan nodded as the handmaidens led her to the transmat portal they had nearby. As she stepped in she waved goodbye. "Bye Hannah, Lola, Doctor."

"Bye Jordan." All three said as Jordan then disappeared. She was transmatted back home. Sola then turned to Hannah and Lola offering their thanks for everything they had done.

"You will always have a place in our order Hannah Montana. You and Lola Luftnagle." Sola said. "Now we must find a new host to sing for our next star."

"Wait." Lola said. "Don't you think that instead of possessing people out of time you may want to…I don't know…rebuild your order?"

"We have tried." Sola said. "It has been very difficult for us to attempt this."

"Nothing worthwhile is easy." Hannah said. "But that's what makes it special." The Doctor then added "They are smart girls. You should listen to them."

"Perhaps there is wisdom to these words." Sola said. "We shall contemplate them." With that Sola followed her entourage aboard their ship and watched the ship depart.

The Doctor, Hannah and Lola watch as the Starsinger caravan left Barcelona station. Hannah then asked "So how long does the TARDIS have to stay here before she can leave?"

"Oh not long." The Doctor said. "Just a few hours." Hannah and Lola both smiled at each other as they shared the same question in their minds.

'Where's the nearest mall?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The journey back home had been quick for Jordan. The Starsinger order had arrived a few minutes after Jordan had been taken and Sola offered her thanks.

"I will never forget this." Jordan said as she stepped into the transmat then disappeared from the ship. The transmat struck the inside of the concert hall Jordan had performed in before. In the center of it Jordan appeared as she looked around and found herself inside a corridor backstage.

"I'm back! I'M BACK!!!" Jordan said happily. "Corbin? CORBIN?!!!" Jordan took off down the hall to find where Corbin and the band were. She found no sign of them. Not in the dressing rooms. Not in the auditorium. Nowhere.

"Corbin?" Jordan asked trying to find her friend, and yet having no success. She called again with fear rising in her voice.

Where were her friends? Where was everybody?

"Corbin?" Jordan asked now more scared than ever.

Jordan finally came to the dressing room she was assigned to. She hoped Corbin and her friends were inside as she reached for the door. Turning the knob she entered her dressing room where a man in a blue naval coat stood waiting. "Jordan Pruitt?" Jordan looked up at the man and asked "Yeah?"

The man stepped forward and offered his hand. "My name is Captain Jack Harkness. We have things to discuss."

"Wh…where's Corbin? Where are my friends?" Jordan asked

"That's one of the things we have to discuss." Jack responded as he led Jordan out of the room. Jack had to get her to safety before anyone else came back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the auditorium armed men were loading several teens into the back of a van. Corbin was fighting his captors saying "Hey what is this?" as he struggled only to receive a blow to the back of his head. Leading the operation was Batterson.

"Load him in." Batterson ordered as the guards loaded the unconscious Corbin inside the van with the rest of the stage performers. Soon Batterson's took out his cell phone and placed the call he was expected to make. When his master answered Batterson gave his report.

"Yes Davros." Batterson said into the receiver. "We have secured most of the new test subjects. One however was not present."

"Who?" the voice of Davros asked on the other end of the cell call.

"The Pruitt girl." Batterson said. "Shall we continue to search for her?"

"No." Davros ordered. "By now Harkness is already ensuring her safety. Take the subjects you have and return. We shall continue to acquire our new specimens at the specified locations."

"And the other previous specimens?" Batterson asked. There was a slight chuckle on the other end of the line.

"Arrangements are already being made to ensure their reacquisition." Davros said. Batterson smiled at the news as he boarded the van and drove away with his prizes.

The prizes that would lead to the rebirth of the Daleks. With Davros as their emperor.

_Author's note:Sorry this took a while. Had the latest tragedy hit me as my stepfather passed away a few months ago. It has been time consuming trying to put the house in order with him gone now as it has fallen to me to look after my mother now for the most part. Also I wanted to get this story down the best possible way I could do that._

_Now to the Doctor Who references. If you noticed the coat Miley saw in the wardrobe closet it was a reference to the coat of Sixth Doctor Colin Baker which he wore during his tenure as the Doctor. Also the planet of Aldebarron 3 is in reference to a world on an episode called 'The Pirate Planet' written by Douglas Adams, who wrote the book 'Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' of which a movie was made. Also the chase with the hovering TARDIS was a nod to the episode 'The Runaway Bride', especially where Miley hits the TARDIS console with a mallet. The Doctor did the same thing in that episode. And the notion of stars being alive actually came from the series 3 episode '42' in which a star reacts to being unjustly mined._

_I also wanted to give Lily a singing voice here. I had seen the episode where Lily tried to sing, and I know Emily Osment has a single out. So I wanted to provide an explanation as to why Lily can sing now when she couldn't before. I will admit possessed by a program and having knowledge imparted is not the most practical way of doing it, but it is one way. And I think it works for this type of story._

_On the Disney note this Jordan Pruitt has nothing to do with the real Jordan Pruitt(or Corbin Bleu for that matter[a lot of girls would not like to imagine the horrors Davros would put him through), Her appearance is much like those of the Jonas Brothers in other Hannah Montana fics. They are not the real Jonas Brothers, but they play themselves on the show. That being said I am looking at a possible angle where the Jonas Brothers may have a connection to the Time War. This idea was inspired by their song 'Kids from the future' and 'Year 3000'. But I could use some Hannah/Jonas fans to help me develop it better. _

_So what do you think? Anyone want to see the Jonas Brothers appear? Looking forward to input, reviews and comments._

_Next story, I look to do something with Miley and her mother. Hopefully with a different take than from the series 1 episode where Rose Tyler tried to save her father and the Time Wraiths appear. Besides, the Time Wraiths already appeared in a previous chapter of this story. Another appearance is not necessary._

_I hope to have all thirteen parts done by the time series 4 of Doctor Who starts. It is speculated that the lead villain in this season will be Davros._

_See you next time. Also check out if you can the seven minute mini episode Time Crash where Tenth Doctor David Tennant meets Fifth Doctor Peter Davison. This was a small episode made for BBC's Children in Need special._

_John_


	10. Chapter 10

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 10**

**A Mother's Lifetime**

Malibu, California

Robbie Ray Stewart was looking through old photo albums. Memories of past times and happier times. Memories he was looking at through a new set of eyes since his daughter Miley, and her best friend Lily, had been traveling with the strange man known as the Doctor.

For a long time Robbie Ray noticed something about two people that had appeared in several photos in the family album. A notice he could not quite explain until now. Then a knock on the door shook him out of his reverie, and he knew he had to explain it to one other. Robbie Ray went over to the door and opened it. On the other side of it was Lily's mom Heather Truscott.

"Hey Heather." Robbie Ray said. "I take it you know."

"Oh yeah I know." Heather said none too happy as she charged into the house. "How could you let this happen? How could you let our daughters go off with some stranger to who knows where?"

"I didn't have a choice." Robbie Ray said trying to sound rational. "I had to let them go."

"You had to let them go?" Heather asked. "What about what I think? Or does that matter?"

"No it matters a lot." Robbie Ray said. "But you wouldn't understand. Hell there are things I don't understand about all this."

"What's not to understand?" Heather asked. "Our daughters are traveling through time? Being thrown through different danger after different danger? Why didn't you stop it? Why didn't you put your foot down and say 'no'?"

Robbie Ray sighed. This was going to be a complicated thing to say, but he had to get Heather to understand. "There were some things that had to happen. As far as I know they haven't happened yet, but Miley has to be in a position where they happen." Heather asked "What things?"

Robbie Ray then opened his photo album and pointed to several pictures. They were pictures of his wedding to his wife Susan Fonely. He pointed to two figures in the picture and Heather went wide eyed as to who they were. She looked at Robbie Ray and asked "How can this be?"

Robbie Ray asked Heather to sit down, and she did so. "This is going to be a long story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS was spinning through the space/time vortex off to its next destination. Inside one of the living quarters Miley Stewart was looking at a photo she kept with her. It was a photo of her mother.

"Hey Miley." Lily said as she saw her best friend sitting on the bed. "Is that a picture of your mom?" Miley nodded. "I've always kept it with me. Never wanting to forget her."

She then turned to Lily and spoke again. "I never found out how she died you know. Police report say it was a hit and run driver, but they never found out who he was. Car was found wrecked but there was no sign of the driver. I was performing that night in Tennessee. One of my first pre Hannah gigs. Dad found out and rushed down to see what was up. I never even knew why he left until he came back. Uncle Bobby Ray watched over me the rest of the night."

Miley took a breath before speaking again. "Dad said some people found her and called 911. But it was too late. She was gone. Her last moments were spent with two strangers that found her, and a third that turned up later. Her family and friends weren't there in time." This time Miley broke down into tears as she remembered all the details of the sad story. Lily reached across and comforted her friend. Then she had an idea.

"Maybe we could go see her you know?" Lily asked. "Kind of like be there with her so she doesn't die alone?" Miley shook her head. "No, the Doctor wouldn't allow that."

"I'm not talking about changing history here Miley." Lily said. "I haven't forgotten those things that were at the crystal spires. I sure don't want to meet those things again. But, I'm saying is just be there with her so she has family present when she dies."

Miley wiped some tears away, and it seemed like Lily was making sense. "Maybe we could ask the Doctor to take us to her hospital bed. So she doesn't die alone."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask." Lily added. Miley agreed and the two girls made their way to the console room to talk with the Doctor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a hospital in Tennessee around the late 1960's two girls were being born. Twins. One girl had already been delivered, and the other was due to come into the world.

The mother, who was fighting through labor pains vowed to have her husband's tubes tied after this pregnancy. Never did she expect to be carrying twins during her pregnancy, so she figured the pain she was enduring was enough for two pregnancies, and there was no need to get pregnant again.

"All right push!" the attending physician said as she directed the mother to push through. Her husband was there offering moral support wishing his wife was not in so much pain, but it was almost over. The last baby was coming. The head was peeking through, and the rest was coming.

"Congratulations. It's another girl." The physician said. Mother and children were doing fine, and the father was relieved.

Both the babies were fine as well. They were wrapped in blankets and placed next to their mother. Their names already decided. Rebecca and Susanna Fonely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the hospital a man sat in his car staring at the building before him. His heart so full of hatred. So full of loathing. He wanted to make the people who caused him his pain to die. Die in a way so horrible they would never hurt him that way again. Then things would be better. _Oh yes. Things will be way better once I kill the little brat _he thought.

Getting out of the car he made his way through the emergency room hoping to find the maternity ward where all the newborn babies lay sleeping. There was one however he wanted. One he wanted dead above all else.

The infant named Susan Fonely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the TARDIS Miley and Lily were pleading their case to the Doctor, who had reservations about doing what they asked. "I'm not sure I should be doing this." The Doctor said. "It's not always a good thing to cross a family timeline. Let alone a personal one."

"Doctor I'm not talking about changing history." Miley said. "I'm just talking about being there when she dies."

"That's what someone else said too." The Doctor said as he fiddled with switches on the console remembering a past adventure. "She tried to 'be there' when someone died and she couldn't resist the temptation to save him. Nearly destroyed the universe in the process."

"It's not going to be like that." Miley said. "I just want to be by her side in the hospital. Not save her from death. I know I can't do that."

The Doctor looked at Miley dead in the eye. "I need you to be absolutely sure. You know what will happen if you decide to change history?"

"Those wraith things from Celestros will appear and kill everybody. I don't need a reminder." Miley said. Lily then looked and said "Please Doctor. Please let Miley say goodbye to her mom."

The Doctor still had concerns but he relented. "All right. I'll set the TARDIS for the point where your mom dies. You can say your goodbyes there." Miley gave a sad smile saying "Thanks Doctor."

The Doctor said nothing hoping this adventure would not end tragically. As soon as he set the co-ordinates the TARDIS then lurched in a different direction. "What's going on?" Lily asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "We're going in a different direction." Flicking some switches the Doctor saw where the TARDIS was going. "We're going away from the day she died to…."

"To where?" Miley asked.

"To the day your mother was born."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a broom closet the TARDIS materialized. The three travelers got out and had a hard time fitting through the cramped quarters. "Gee, couldn't this thing find a more comfortable place to land?" Lily asked.

"Well it's inconspicuous." The Doctor said hoping he was being assuring. Miley however was fighting back a mop that fell on her face as they came to a door. As soon as it was opened they were in a hall to the hospital.

"Where are we?" Miley asked. The Doctor looked around and fished out his sonic screwdriver. He held it at Miley and then held it up into the air. "Hoping it will lead me to a trace of your DNA." The Doctor said. They found a trace and made their way to the maternity ward where they saw a man with a cloth about to place the cloth on one of the babies sleeping.

"HEY YOU STOP!!!" the Doctor said giving chase to the would be child killer. Miley and Lily ran as well but the Doctor told them to stay with the babies. Miley and Lily did so.

"Who was that guy?" Lily asked. Miley shrugged her shoulders not knowing. That was when security forces came in led by a woman that reminded Miley a lot of Roxy, especially when she said "All right freeze!"

Miley and Lily threw their hands up in the air and Lily quickly explained. "Please, please don't kill us. We weren't trying to hurt anybody."

"Uh huh." The nurse said in a skepticism that reminded Miley of Roxy as well. "Uhhh excuse me. But do you by chance have a relative named Roxy?"

"Roxy?" the nurse asked. "The only Roxy I know is my grandniece. Takes after me though. Roxy just like Foxy. Foxy like a PUMA!" the nurse Foxy made the claws just like Miley remembered them, scaring Lily, but reminding Roxy of her fierce protective bodyguard. _ Now I know where she gets it from. _ Miley thought.

The nurse Foxy, backed by security guards, then asked. "So what are you kids doing here?" Miley quickly said "Someone got in here and tried to smother this baby with a cloth. We tried to stop them."

Foxy's eyes went horrified. "Smother a baby? What sick mind would do such a thing?" Miley said "Good question. The rag they were going to use is down there." Foxy looked down at the rag on the floor and picked it up.

"This is chloroform." Foxy said sniffing the cloth. Miley and Lily looked confused. "What's wrong? Doesn't it knock you out?"

"If you're an adult yeah. But kids…." Foxy shook her head as if implying the consequences if the chloroform cloth reached baby Susan's mouth. It would have killed her.

Miley and Lily were wide eyed in shock. Who would want to kill her mom while she was still in her crib?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor in the meantime was chasing the would be killer through the halls of the hospital. Other patients and staff tried to get clear, however the assailant was throwing anything he could get his hands on in the Doctor's path. The Doctor was gaining ground when the assailant threw something into an elderly woman's lap. Something beeping.

"Beeping? That's not supposed to beep." The Doctor said as he looked at the device losing track of the assailant. The Doctor then recognized the device immediately. It was an explosive charge. "Don't move." He told the elderly lady. "One false move and you could kill us all."

The elderly woman stayed still as the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and opened the device. He noticed the wires connecting the device together, and used the sonic screwdriver to sever the right wires in order. "All right. First red, then blue, then green."

The device then was rendered inactive. The Doctor then told the elderly woman thanks and then tried to pick up the assassin's trail. But it was too late. The device gave him the necessary seconds to escape the Doctor's pursuit. He checked the elevator, no cars going down. He checked the fire escape. No sounds up or down.

The man was gone. He had escaped. The Doctor cursed to himself as he made his way back to maternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor found his way back to maternity defeated. He explained that the assassin had gotten away, but he did have a neat souvenir as he laid the pieces of the charge disassembled on the nurses' station. "Got a neat souvenir though." The Doctor said.

"Former explosive charge." The Doctor explained. "Our assassin used it as a distraction in order to cover his escape." Foxy then asked "So you don't know who he is?"

"Nope." The Doctor said. Foxy however eyed the Doctor suspiciously. "Something about you don't seem right. Remember I got my eyes on you." She then went to taking care of other infants as the Doctor asked Miley and Lily, "Doesn't she remind you of someone?"

Miley and Lily looked at each other back at the Doctor. "Yeah." They both said. Just then the Fonelys entered the ward making their way to where their daughters lay looking to see if they were all right. "SUSANNA! REBECCA!" Mrs. Fonley cried as she went to the side of her newborn daughters. Tears of joy streaked down her face as she saw her daughters were all right.

"Thank you." Mrs. Fonely said looking up at Foxy. Foxy just smiled and said "Thank these two. They helped stop the monster from killing your babies." Foxy pointed to Miley and Lily who stood nearby.

The Fonelys went over to the two girls and Mr. Fonely shook both their hands. "Thank you, for saving our daughters." He said. Mrs. Fonely however looked at Miley with a gaze that made Miley feel as if the woman who would be her grandmother was looking through her. Through her very soul.

"It was nothing. I was happy to help." Miley said. Just then the Doctor came in with a saddened look on his face. The expression on his face gave the indication that the would be assailant had gotten away.

"He left a bomb in the middle of the ward." The Doctor said. "As I was disarming it he escaped." Mr. Fonely asked "Will the monster be back?"

"I don't think so." The Doctor said. "Not for a good long time."

"But what if he comes back?" Mrs. Fonely asked. Miley went to reassure her grandmother saying "Your daughter is going to live a fantastic life. No monster is going to take that away from her."

"You promise?" Mrs. Fonely asked. Miley gave a smile and said "I promise."

"Let's go girls." The Doctor said giving the indication that it was time to leave. Miley and Lily shook hands and Lily said "Gotta go." When all three turned to leave Mrs. Fonely called out "Wait!" causing all three to turn around.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her gaze focused on Miley. Miley just said "Friends." Before turning to leave with the Doctor and Lily. Mrs. Fonely just stared at the spot they were at. Her daughters by her side cooing at being safe again.

"Is something wrong?" Mr. Fonely asked his wife as Miley, Lily and the Doctor walked away. Mrs. Fonely shook her head.

"I'm not sure. It's just that girl looks so familiar. As if we should know her from somewhere."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley and Lily fell in step with the Doctor as he walked down the corridor. "This is bad." He said. "This is very very bad."

"Tell me about it." Miley said. "I mean I never heard of stories about someone looking to kill mom as a baby. What's going on?"

"Maybe the TARDIS knew something we didn't." Lily said. Miley and the Doctor both turned to Lily and the Doctor asked what Lily meant. Lily tried to explain. "You set the coordinates for when Miley's mom died right?" the Doctor nodded and then caught on.

"And it took us to where the assassin was going to kill her." The Doctor said. "Years before she's meant to die." Miley shook her head especially as she wondered what would happen to her if her mother was killed before she was born. "Doctor do you think this guy will try again?"

"I don't doubt it." The Doctor said as he took out the remainder of the bomb from his coat pocket. Miley and Lily looked at the bomb and knew nothing on Earth made that explosive. Especially in the 1980's. "So what are you saying?" Miley asked. "Someone is looking to kill mom from the future? Why?"

"To prevent giving birth to you I'd say." The Doctor said. "No Susan, no Miley, no Hannah Montana. Not to mention the temporal paradox wiping Susan out of existence would cause. Millions would suffer if Susan died."

"But why go after Miley's mom?" Lily asked. "Why not go after Miley?" Miley looked at her best friend wondering what was going through her head. Lily defended herself saying "Well it was a valid question."

"Yes it was." The Doctor said. "And perhaps the assassin only had resources to go to this time. Maybe he was thrown here with no way back. So he had to make due with the options he had at present. Killing Miley's mum."

"So how do we stop him?" Miley asked scared for her future as she was afraid she wouldn't have one. The Doctor answered that. "We get back to the TARDIS and monitor Susan's timeline. The slightest deviation we stop it."

Miley and Lily were in full agreement. They followed the Doctor to the closet where the TARDIS was kept and the ship dematerialized. All three occupants keeping a watch on Susan's timeline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the hospital the assassin was cursing to himself. The Time Lord had shown up with the two brats in tow keeping him from ending the problem before it was created he said to himself. He knew that they would be watching if he tried again.

_I can wait. _the assassin said to himself. _I can try again years later if I have to. And no time lord and brat girls getting in my way. _

He walked into the darkness waiting for the next time he would have the opportunity to kill Tish Fonely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Six years later

Pine Hills Elementary School was basically a typical elementary school. Kids went, tried to learn what teachers taught, and then went into their cliques determining who was cool and who was not.

Rebecca Fonely was considered a 'cool' kid. Susan Fonely….not so much.

Rebecca always tried to go for the latest fashions and tried to look as glamorous as possible. Susan always went for a homely look wanting to be alone, especially from bullies that picked on her. Sadly bullies never left her alone. They always harassed her for something. Many a time Susan went home crying.

Rebecca was no help as some of the bullies were her friends. As such she never went to Susan's defense. This caused a rift between the two sisters that would get wider over time.

The only time the two had come together was when their mother had died. No one saw it coming. Not even their father. Doctors couldn't explain it. She was fine one time and dying the next. Specialists were called from all over the world, but no one had an answer.

And before one could be found Mrs. Fonely had died. The only thing the experts could be reassuring about was that it was not a hazard to the general public. Some investigators even thought it was a poison that got into her system, but no one knew how it could have been administered.

That was two years ago. Now Mr. Fonely was getting ready to meet someone new, and was talking about marrying her. Susan didn't like the woman. She seemed mean to her, not that anyone listened to Susan. Rebecca doted on the prospect of a new stepmom and loved the idea. Especially since she bought Rebecca a whole bunch of accessories and clothes.

Susan saw very little love from her prospective stepmother. And very little money. Any clothes she wore came from thrift stores, and nickel and dime shops. She was considered the 'poor' girl. She never rode the bus home as she always preferred to walk. Rebecca rode home every chance she could.

And so when school let out Susan took her book bag and made the journey home. As she had so many times. That was when she saw them standing on the corner. A man with brown hair wearing a brown pin striped suit, a girl with blonde hair and a girl with dark brown hair. Both wearing unusual clothes that wouldn't be seen for a while yet.

But the brown haired girl, there was something about her. Something Susan couldn't quite place. Sadly Susan had no time to wonder what it was….

….as a car came barreling down towards her.

Quickly the brown haired girl sprang into action getting Susan out of the roadway. The car nearly missed the two. "Miley you okay?" the blonde haired girl asked.

"I'm fine Lily." The brown haired girl said. Susan wondered what was happening when the car came back around driving on lawns heading straight for them. Susan screamed as the three strange people tried to keep her away from being run over. Then Susan asked herself _Why does he want me run over? What did I do to him?_

Susan had no answer as she opened her eyes and came across a horrifying sight. Even her rescuers were shocked at where they were and where the car was.

The car revved its engine at the end of the road with the four dead in the center. The man in the suit however had a plan. "Miley, when I tell you to take Susan and run."

The brown haired girl looked at her two friends who stood like old west gunfighters. Sonic Screwdriver and Sonic Lipstick in their respective hands. "Doctor, Lily what about you?"

"We'll be fine. Lily you have your lipstick on the right setting?" The blonde girl nodded at the man's question. She was ready. Both stared down the mystery driver as he gunned his engine……

……and charged towards the four. "Miley run!" the man called 'Doctor' said. The brown haired teen did not hesitate as she took Susan and got out of the roadway. The man in the suit and the blonde girl held up their sonic devices and activated them.

The car doors flapped open and the car started to lose power and overheat. It seemed like every problem it could have it was having. The car then went from charging to lurching. Radiator boiling. Horn honking. Doors, hood and trunk opening. Even the radio blurted on for no reason.

The assassin had lost his weapon. His automobile. He decided discretion was the better part of valor as he turned around and drove away as fast as he could. The man in the suit and the blonde girl tried to catch up, but soon the car picked up a burst of speed and moved away, for a few seconds, then started lurching again. Soon it was gone, but they decided it was time to get back to their other friend and Susan.

"Are you all right?" the brown haired girl asked. Susan nodded "yeah."

The man in the suit came up as he looked down the road. "He's gone again." The blonde girl said "At least we stopped him."

"For now but he'll try again. Come on girls, back to the TARDIS." The blonde followed the pin stripped suited man, but Susan stopped the brown haired girl. There was something about her. Something familiar.

Something like….family.

"Wh….who are you?" Susan asked the girl. The girl just gave a small smile and said "A friend." _Hey it worked in that Superman movie. _She thought. Then the girl just turned to leave. Susan stood off on the sidewalk until her father came.

In the distance she heard the grinding of an engine fading away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back home Susan entered her house. Running on adrenaline from what happened before she heard her father call her. "Susan? That you?"

"Yeah daddy." Susan called out. "Come into the living room." Susan's father said. Susan did so. Rebecca was already there waiting.

"Girls." Mr. Fonely said. "I'd like you to meet your new nanny. This is Ms. Carolyn Batchley. She's going to help take care of you with your mom gone." Susan's eyes went wide. Her mom was not even in the ground yet and dad was bringing in a woman to take her place? _How much does that suck?_ she asked herself

"Hello girls." Carolyn said. "I know this is sudden, but your mom agreed with the idea of having a nanny." Mr. Fonely nodded. "Your mom and I both agreed on this before she suddenly died." Rebecca seemed happy with the arrangement. Susan not so much.

Something about Carolyn rubbed her all the wrong ways. If Carolyn noticed Susan's apprehension she paid it no mind. "I know we're going to be great friends." She said. Mr. Fonely then took her bags upstairs looking to show Carolyn the room she would be sleeping in.

"I like her." Rebecca said of the woman who would one day be the twins stepmother.

Susan did not share the same feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the morgue the coroner was about to close up shop as he waited for his relief. It soon came in the form of a man in a pin stripe suit wearing a white Doctor's coat, and two young girls who were assumed to be interns.

"Reporting for shift." The Doctor said as he flashed his psychic paper as it reflected phony credentials for himself, Miley and Lily. The coroner said "Thank god." And made ready to leave, after handing the Doctor a file.

"The Fonely case is closed. Family asks that the body remain in the morgue drawer until the people from the funeral home come in. I'll see you later." With that the coroner left leaving Miley, Lily and the Doctor alone with the paperwork. Lily asked "Shouldn't we open the body?"

"No, let's leave the dead in peace." The Doctor said as he read the file. On the next page was a sample of the poison as well as the coroner's view on what had happened.

As far as law enforcement was concerned Mrs. Fonely did not exist. But the body still had tales to tell. And the Doctor looked at the file to see what tales it would tell.

"Hmmmmm. The Doctor said as he looked at the poison sample and the autopsy report. "This is strange. Autopsy indicates no foreign substance yet there is clearly one in her blood."

"How can you tell Doctor?" Lily asked.

"Blood anomalies." The Doctor said. "They can look similar to platelets but there are differences if you are trained to look for them."

"I didn't know you were a doctor of medicine too." Miley said. The Doctor answered with "I'm not, but I have had some friends who were medical doctors. And one does pick up a thing or two, especially after studying various forms of biology. But getting back to task there are anomalies here." The Doctor handed the picture to Miley and Lily and wondered what they were looking for. The Doctor pointed to the blotches in the background.

"Couldn't be distorted film?" Lily asked.

"No, though it would be easy to confuse it with that." The Doctor said. "No, these blotches are remains of a poison breaking down."

Miley looked at the Doctor stunned . "Poison? You mean someone murdered my grandma?"

"Looks that way." The Doctor said. "And it was no ordinary poison either. This is one of those military poisons governments invent. Oh but here's something else." Miley and Lily wondered what the Doctor meant.

"This poison won't be invented for hundreds of years. And on another planet." Miley and Lily were shocked. "How can this be? Are you saying my grandmother was murdered by alien poison?" Miley asked,

The Doctor just looked at Miley and Lily. "I think we need to keep an eye on your mother's timeline." He said to Miley. "Someone is playing a very dangerous game."

"How dangerous?" Miley asked. The Doctor said "Too dangerous." Quickly the three headed for the TARDIS where they would go to their next destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In three years time Mr. Fonely joined his wife in eternal rest. Hoping his soul would reach his wife in heaven.

Family and friends were all in attendance. Everyone paying their respects and some even dropping roses on the casket. Nine year old Susan was one who dropped a rose. Despite him remarrying Carolyn he never stopped being a father to his daughters. Especially Susan who needed a father greatly.

Rebecca seemed to worship the ground her stepmom walked on. Following her everywhere, doing whatever she asked. Carolyn seemed to enjoy the worship as she saw a chance to mold a girl in her own image. And sure enough Rebecca was well on her way as she said she didn't want to drop a rose on her father's casket for fear of cutting herself and 'ruining her funeral dress'. Carolyn went to her stepdaughter's defense saying that it was not necessary to wash a dress they would rarely wear.

The case Carolyn laid out seemed to be full of holes, but the family members let it slide. Now was not the time to air out grievances. Regardless Susan walked forward and dropped her rose alone.

Except she wasn't alone. 'They' were there again.

In the distance Susan saw the strange girls and the man who had saved her in the past. _What are they doing here? _she asked herself as she looked at the brown haired girl nodding as if she understood Susan's pain.

_Thank you_ Susan thought as she closed her eyes for a second to let tears flow. Once the tears were wiped away she reopened her eyes later and found the three gone, like they were never there. An uncle named Earl then came up and asked if Susan was okay. She nodded. "I thought I saw someone."

Uncle Earl didn't say anything. He offered his support and said if Susan needed anything just contact him. He then shot a glare at Carolyn who was standing of in the distance. Members of Susan's family did not like Carolyn as she seemed dismissive towards them. Carolyn paid them no mind. She had what she wanted from her husband's death. The house, her husband's money. And the kids.

_The kids._ Carolyn thought evilly. _Oh do I have plans for the kids._ Carolyn then ordered both Susan and Rebecca to the car saying she would join them shortly. She stayed at the grave alone saying she wanted to pray. In reality however Carolyn picked up her cell phone and called a number. The person on the other end answered.

"Both parents are now dead." Carolyn said like she was giving a status report. "Should we move in on the girl now?"

"No." the voice on the other end said. "Every time I have tried to kill that brat the Doctor and his companions show up. We don't need to try again only to have the Time Lord show up and stop us again." Carolyn nodded and asked "So what do we do?"

"We divert the timeline of the girl." The voice said. "Use it to throw the Doctor off the trail. We do that we may have done enough damage to ensure the future doesn't happen."

"You'd better be right." Carolyn said. "I have a hard enough time believing you had you not shown me you were telling the truth about who you were and what you were about. I've come too far now to just walk away."

"Don't worry." The voice said. "When we're finished it will all be worth it." After a pause the voice added "And be sure to show….extra parental concern in regards to Susan."

Carolyn smiled upon hearing the words. "Trust me. I will."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 'extra parental concern' lasted well up to when Susan turned sixteen. And the said concern had nothing to do with love. Rather it more or less involved treatment that would have made the wicked stepmother from 'Cinderella' jealous.

Susan had grown into a fine young teenager, but she had been put to work around the house cleaning up after her stepmother Carolyn and her own twin Rebecca. Rebecca had turned into a spitting image of Carolyn. She had worn way too much makeup, spent so much time at the mall buying clothes, in a sense she was what would be termed in years to come as 'plastic'.

Susan however wore simple clothes. Plain skirts, jeans, simple blouses etc. She reflected a homely look draped around fine features. While Rebecca walked around looking like a cross between fashion plate and circus clown sometimes laughing at her sister's predicament.

Despite the poor treatment she received Susan remained hopeful and optimistic. She believed there was light at the end of the tunnel for her. And one day she would find it. It seemed to arrive when Rebecca came home with a flier in her hand. A concert where a hot young rock and roll talent named 'Robbie Ray' was going to perform. And during the performance there was going to be a singing contest. The winner would sing with Robbie Ray on stage. Rebecca pleaded to go and Carolyn agreed.

"What about me stepmother?" Susan asked. "Can I go too?"

Carolyn seemed to pause at hearing this, as if making up her mind about something. She then spoke "Of course you may go. But make sure you have the proper costume my dear as the flier does say that those dressed to compete would win. And your wardrobe would not win favors."

"Of course not. Thank you stepmother." Susan said as she went upstairs to see what all she had to wear. She had thought about asking Rebecca to lend her some of her clothes, but Rebecca let no one wear her clothes. Not even Susan.

On the way up Susan sung a small little tune. An old song called 'Witchcraft'. Susan thought Frank Sinatra sung it once or twice. Regardless it had come out beautifully when Susan sung it.

Too beautiful for Rebecca and Carolyn to bear. Sister and stepmother mutually agreed that Susan SHOULD NOT compete at the Robbie Ray contest. To that end they increased Susan's chore load. Increased to the point that Susan did not have time to go through her clothes to find out what worked and what didn't for the contest.

So while Rebecca was allowed to go through her own closet to determine what was good for a singing contest Susan was worked to death sweeping, vacuuming, waxing floors anything to keep her from preparing for the contest.

And it was working, much to Susan's despair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the house Miley and Lily looked on as Susan was worked to death with no time to get her costume together. "Man Miley I never thought your mom had the Cinderella story complete with the wicked twin sister and evil stepmother."

"Now I know where Luann got it from." Miley said as she looked on. "I don't know why Mamaw never mentioned any of this to me."

"She probably didn't want you hating them, or giving reason to hate." Lily said. Miley said "Too late. Remember Luann with the well?"

"And the Halloween party." Lily added remembering when Luann was ready to expose Miley's Hannah identity to the world. Miley did not want to be reminded of that. Luann was different now thanks to being mutated and almost killed by Davros. Miley's thoughts were now towards Susan.

"She ain't going to have time to get things together." Miley said. "Maybe we should help out." Lily wondered how and Miley had a plan.

"I think I saw a few things that might help out." Miley said as she cast her eyes towards Rebecca's room as she was throwing clothes on the floor. Clothes she didn't need anymore.

_Clothes mama could definitely use._ Miley thought as a plan formed in her mind. If Susan could not get her outfit together Miley and Lily would definitely help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Rebecca's room was a laundry chute where she disposed of clothes she didn't want anymore. Many times good outfits found their way down this chute left to be moldy and torn. And Susan would have to take the rags to the trash can for the garbage man to get.

Miley and Lily would however use what fell for a rescue operation as they saw a few items that could work for Susan. First however they had to sneak in.

"Any ideas how to get inside?" Lily asked. Miley looked around and thought the back door would have been too obvious, but then she saw a side door that seemed to lead to the basement. "Maybe one." Miley said as she led Lily to the side door and opened it with her Sonic Lipstick. Once done they quietly walked through the door and down the stairs to the basement where the laundry chute ended. Already Rebecca was throwing stuff down the chute. Stuff Miley and Lily thought was perfectly good.

Quickly they made their way to the clothes pile and picked out what looked like material for a good costume and what didn't. "Oh man where is the Doctor when you need him?" Lily asked.

"He went into town to do something." Miley said. "Don't ask me what. Besides he couldn't help with this fashion emergency."

Lily shrugged thinking perhaps Miley was right. It seemed all the Doctor wore was that brown suit, despite times when he'd change it to blue, and maybe wear a different color of shirt as well. Lily wondered whether or not she and Miley could try to give him a fashion makeover or something. _Lord knows he's got enough clothes to go through._ she thought.

"Ohhhhh Lily I think I found something." Miley said pulling out a purple and black striped skirt. Miley knew 80's fashions and saw that these were popular in some areas. She had no doubt such a skirt would make her mom the envy at the concert. Lily also saw something of interest. A black leather belt that could complement the skirt. Miley and Lily looked at each other and nodded that both the skirt and belt were good choices.

Miley grabbed the striped skirt with Lily taking the black belt. They then went up the stairs making sure Carolyn and Rebecca didn't see them. Susan was too busy scrubbing floors to notice them, so she didn't see them.

But she thought she saw something go up the stairs. _Imagination. It's not like anyone would help me._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside Susan's room Miley and Lily looked around. There were posters on the wall of teen heartthrobs like Johnny Depp and Richard Grieco. There was also a picture of Debbie Gibson on the wall. Miley thought she looked pretty enough. She even heard some of Debbie's songs. She thought Debbie had talent, but her being a teen talent prevented her from being taken seriously as an adult musician.

Miley hoped not to fall into that trap, but now was not the time to think about pop stars past. She was here with Lily to help her mom.

"Okay let's get to work." Miley said as she looked through Susan's closet. Lily looked through the drawers. "This would be a lot easier if we had the TARDIS wardrobe."

"I don't think we could lug the whole wardrobe here." Miley said. "Besides we're not supposed to be in here." She looked through the closet and found a jean jacket that seemed to look great as well as a black top that worked with the jacket. Put together with the skirt and belt and it was a killer outfit.

All they needed now was the shoes. Lily found some black boots and stockings that worked with the outfit. Miley nodded and Lily put them with the outfit they had already laid out.

Miley and Lily looked at their work and found it good. In fact they found it 'scary good'.

They left quickly making sure they weren't spotted. And Miley locked the side door on the way out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was time for the party and Rebecca was dressed to kill. She wore a punk leather mini skirt with rainbow colored nylons and black shoes. She also had her hair sprayed in a way that reflected Robbie Ray's mullet. Carolyn applauded Rebecca for her choice of clothes. "Bravo. Excellent taste Rebecca."

"Thanks." Rebecca said blushing as she walked towards the door past Susan who was kneeling on the floor too tired to get up after she scrubbed it. Carolyn looked down at Susan with a twisted smile and asked with mock sincerity "Are you ready Susan?"

Susan looked down sadly. "No, I didn't have time to ready my costume."

"Too bad." Rebecca said as if taunting her. All Carolyn said was "You must work harder then. If not faster." Susan said nothing. She walked up to her room, her head hung down and her shoulders slumped as if defeated.

"Who cares about a stupid contest anyway." Susan said trying to reassure herself. "Probably would have been full of airheads, screechy voices. It would have been…." Susan sighed as she realized she couldn't lie to herself.

"….wonderful."

Susan knew she could have won, sung with Robbie Ray, they would fall in love and live happily ever after if she only had time to….."Wait. What's that?" she asked herself as she saw something out the corner of her eye. It was a costume. It made use of her jean jacket, top, stockings and boots she had with some other accessories. It was just beautiful.

"Where did it come from?" Susan asked herself then decided it didn't matter.

She thanked whoever made her costume for her and quickly made ready to try it on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carolyn stood in the doorway escorting Rebecca to the waiting limo when they both heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Neither could believe that it could have been Susan. _Could it?_ Carolyn thought.

"Wait. Wait. I'm ready." Susan said as she came down the stairs. All dressed up and ready to go. Rebecca was stunned that Susan would be ready. Carolyn was too especially since she recognized some aspects of Susan's wardrobe.

"Interesting outfit my dear." Carolyn said. "Especially the skirt and belt. Don't you think Rebecca?" Rebecca was wondering where her stepmother was going until she recognized the items of Susan's costume that she had sent down the laundry hamper. Rebecca's temper then started to boil.

"My skirt! My belt!" Rebecca shouted as she ripped into Susan's clothes shredding the costume in the process. Even the black top and jean jacket were not spared. Susan tried to plead for her sister to stop, but Rebecca was not hearing any of it.

"Rebecca please!" Susan screamed. Rebecca did not listen. She tore into the costume like a mad woman. Not just because they were items she discarded, but that Susan made them look better on her than they did on her twin. Jealousy had sunk in and Rebecca was letting Susan have it with both barrels.

Soon all that remained of Susan's costume was tattered rags. Which was all Rebecca thought her old clothes were anyway. Carolyn escorted Rebecca out to the waiting limo leaving Susan alone amidst her ruined outfit. "You will wow Robbie Ray dear." Carolyn said to Rebecca. Rebecca smiled thinking no one could compete with her now, especially since her twin was in….no shape to compete.

"Next time you should be better prepared instead of sulking through other people's garbage. Good night." Carolyn said as if sneering as she closed the door leaving Susan alone with her ruined costume. Susan ran out the back door crying into the woods. Grief and sadness her only companions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Like Cinderella Susan ran out into the woods. Like Cinderella she didn't stop until she was far deep in them.

Unlike Cinderella there were no mice or forest friends to comfort or look after her. She was alone with her tears, and her sadness…..for the time being.

Susan rested her head on the stump letting her tears fall. "I was so stupid." She said. "Stupid to hope. To believe that there could be a happy ending for me. But it's no use. Wishes never come true."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." A voice said from behind. Susan turned to see who else was with her. Her eyes went wide when she saw the man from her past standing close to her. By his side were the two young girls she had seen before.

"You." Susan said in astonishment. "Who are you?"

"Well seeing as you don't have a fairy godmother to help you out we're stepping in." the man said. "By the way I'm the Doctor."

"I'm…….Destiny." the girl with brown hair said. The Doctor nodded as he thought Miley made a good choice not giving her usual name. The blonde with them introduced herself as Lily. After the introductions Miley and Lily looked over the ruins of Susan's outfit. "Man you look like you got in a fight with Wolverines or something."

"Or something." Susan said not wanting to speak ill of Rebecca and her stepmother. The Doctor looked out into the woods and said "I believe my appointment has arrived girls. Perhaps Destiny, Lily you could show Susan the wardrobe. Get her something appropriate."

"You sure Doctor?" Miley asked. "I mean take her into the TARDIS?"

"I'm sure. I mean it's not the first time I've had guests. It will be okay." The Doctor then walked off into the woods while Miley and Lily led Susan down a path to where a blue box waited. A box that said 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX' on it.

"What's a 'Police Public Call box'?" Susan asked.

"Telephone box from the 1950's." Lily said. "It's a disguise." Susan asked "For what?"

Miley fished out a key and inserted it into the TARDIS lock. She then turned it and said "This." As she opened the door leading Susan inside with Lily following. The echoing "Oh my god!" was heard in the doorway before it closed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan walked down the corridors with Miley and Lily taking the lead. "This is amazing." She said.

"Just make sure you follow us." Miley said. "Go down the wrong corridor and you can get lost quick."

"Don't worry I won't." Susan replied as the three walked down the maze of corridors until they came to one door in particular. Before Miley opened it however she looked at Susan's outfit and sighed. "I guess our mistake was making use of hand me down materials from your sister."

Susan looked at Miley open mouthed. "You mean….you….made this?"

"Both of us did." Lily said. "But maybe what you need is a bigger selection." On that note Miley opened the door to the TARDIS wardrobe…..

…….and Susan looked on amazed. Rows upon rows of clothes. Men's clothes, women's clothes, different sizes, different times. It was all there before her. Miley looked at Susan and gave a nod. "Yeah, we felt that way too."

"Where….where do we start?" Susan asked. Lily looked at her watch and said "Well we don't have a lot of time before Robbie Ray's party starts so let's make this quick." The two girls then shoved Susan to the 80's fashion-Earth section of the wardrobe and looked for something Susan would knock the socks off Robbie Ray in.

"Let's see….Aunt Dolly always said rhinestones make a girl stand out." Miley looked through the wardrobe and found a white leather jacket decorated in rhinestones. It also had tassels on the front and back in a decorative fashion. "Perfect." Miley said.

Lily then came up and found a set of white stretch pants with boots that were white. They also had rhinestones on both sides of the boot adorned with a silver pattern. "Lily you must have read my mind." Miley said.

"Thanks." Lily said. "Let's see. Jacket, pants, boots……."

"SHIRT!" both girls said in unison as they tried to find a shirt to match the jacket and pants. Lily then had the idea that maybe the shirt should be of another color. Maybe a light blue.

"Not too blue." Miley said and both nodded in agreement. Susan looked on hoping the girls knew what they were doing then she noticed a white cowboy hat and belt that seemed to go well with the pants. The belt was black, but it also had gemstones decorating it. The belt buckle itself also had a decorative pattern of a cowgirl riding a bucking bronco. Susan then set the hat and belt by the jacket, pants and boots as she made her own contribution to the outfit.

Then finally Miley and Lily came with a light blue shirt that went with the white of the jacket and pants. They also saw the belt and hat and looked at Susan. "Great choices." Miley said.

"Thanks. I take it this is it?" Susan asked as she looked over the new outfit. Miley and Lily nodded and Lily pointed towards a changing room where Susan could change. Susan went inside and put the outfit on. A few minutes later Susan came out in the outfit. A sight to see truly.

"Wow." Lily said speaking for both Miley and herself. Miley thought it best that way as she could never stop telling her mother how beautiful she looked. Miley then had one last thing to add as she grabbed a party mask from New Orleans and Susan put it on her face.

It was perfect.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a 1980's country Cinderella." Lily said. Susan blushed when suddenly the whole room lurched. Miley and Lily knew what this meant. The TARDIS was in flight. Susan wondered what was happening Miley said "Nothing to worry about. We're just going to where the Doctor is that's all."

Mentally Miley added _I hope._

"Man I hope he's got this 'short hop' thing down." Lily said as she hoped the TARDIS landed to where it was supposed to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On a side road the Doctor held up his Sonic Screwdriver using it as a beacon to draw the TARDIS to him. Sure enough the blue box arrived not far from where he stood. Going inside the Doctor looked to see on how Miley and Lily were doing with Susan. Knocking on the door to the wardrobe the Doctor called "Girls are you decent?"

"Ready to go Doctor." Miley called as the door opened and Susan walked out in her new outfit. The Doctor smiled at Miley and Lily's choice of wardrobe. He even said "Girls when it comes to fashion you two are brilliant."

"Thanks Doctor." Miley said clearly flattered. The Doctor then offered his arm to Susan as if looking to escort her somewhere. "Where are we going?" Susan asked.

"Your chariot awaits my lady." The Doctor said. Susan took the arm and wondered what all the Doctor had in mind. Lily and Miley wondered too until they left the TARDIS….

….and found a white stretch limo with chauffeur waiting. "Miss Fonely your ride." Susan looked on wide eyed and even Miley and Lily were stunned. "How….how…."

"It was one of the errands I had to do while you made Susan's first outfit." The Doctor said. "I thought it would be a good idea if I planned ahead." Susan looked the limo over and was amazed. It was like something out of a dream. A dream she didn't want to wake up from.

"I'm not going to have to leave by midnight am I?" Susan asked. "I mean the magic is not going to end is it?"

"No." the Doctor said. "But I do have to pay the rental services additional charges if the limo is not back by one A.M. But you can stay if you want."

"Or you could leave and add a little bit of mystery to it." Lily said. "I mean isn't that what Cinderella did?"

"Cinderella also danced with the prince." Susan said. "Who's to say Robbie Ray will sing with me?"

"Oh I have it on good authority the two of you will knock the socks off everyone there." The Doctor said. "But if you want to add a little excitement, and have reality REALLY reflect the story, go ahead and leave. But it's your choice."

Susan decided she would cross the bridge when she got there. Instead she kissed the Doctor on the cheek and hugged Miley and Lily. "Thank you. Thank you all. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't shown up."

"Let's hope we don't find out." Lily said. Susan then looked at Miley and studied her for a moment. "Do I know you from somewhere? You look so familiar to me."

"I don't think so." Miley said. "We're from…..different places." Susan then asked "Will I ever see you again?"

Miley thought about her answer and knew what to say next. "I guarantee it."

Susan then hugged Miley, then Lily and then the Doctor and entered the limo. The limo then took off for the Robbie Ray concert leaving Miley, Lily and the Doctor to watch it depart. Lily looked at the Doctor and asked "How did you get a limo like that? I thought you didn't have any money."

"I don't. But it's kind of nice having cred with a U.N. sponsored group like U.N.I.T." the Doctor said with a smirk. "It also helps when you don't cash your U.N.I.T. checks."

Miley looked at the Doctor wide eyed. "Say what? You never cashed your checks?"

"How can I be an unpaid scientific advisor if I'm paid?" the Doctor asked. "Besides I put them in a direct deposit account. After a while it all adds up."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the concert hall Robbie Ray was playing at the house was a rockin and EVERYBODY was knockin.

Girls were dancing, screaming, etc. Boys were enjoying the music and becoming jealous every time Robbie Ray twisted his hips or gave his mullet a whisk into the air. Clearly Robbie Ray knew how to energize a crowd. And just as he was finishing one song he was ready to try another.

"All right girls. You want to see real moves? Here's a new song I'm debuting tonight. The girls screamed as Robbie Ray sung and moved to his latest song 'It don't get any better.'

_It took me such a long time to believe,  
That things are not the way they seem to be.  
It's hard to know what's really going on,  
And you don't know what you've got till it's gone._

There's more to this than can be seen,  
But what does it really mean?  
You better learn to use it or you'll lose it,  
It don't get any better.  
You better learn to use it or you'll lose it,  
It don't get any better. Ho!  
It don't get any better.  
You better learn to use it or you'll lose it,  
It don't get any better.  
Oh, yeah.

A situation that could soon arise,  
Is out to cloud the vision in your eyes.  
How do you expect to ever see,  
If you can't see the forest for the trees?

There's more to this than can be seen, Oh Oh  
But what does it really mean?  
You better learn to use it or you'll lose it,  
It don't get any better.  
You better learn to use it or you'll lose it,  
It don't get any better. Ho!  
It don't get any better.  
You better learn to use it or you'll lose it,  
It don't get any better.

I don't pretend to think I know  
The answer to the question of,  
Why does there never seem to be enough? Ohh no.

Ho!

Break it down!

It don't get any better.   
Clap your hands, common now.  
It don't get any better.   
Everybody, give it a go!  
It don't get any better.  
It don't get any better.  
It don't get any better.  
It don't get any better.  
No. No. No no no.  
It don't get any better.  
It don't get any better.

True enough girls were in a screaming frenzy shouting 'Marry me Robbie Ray! I love you Robbie Ray! Have my children Robbie Ray'. Robbie Ray was going to give them the chance to do just that.

For now it was time. Time to hear 'golden voices' as he had called the contest. A contest where girls would be brought up on stage and sing a song with Robbie Ray.

"All right ladies." Robbie Ray called out. "If you've drawn a number make sure you stand in line. When you are called I want to hear you sing your heart out with a melody as beautiful as all of you." Girls all lined up after hearing Robbie Ray's sweet talk, even some that didn't have numbers which the bouncers had to deal with. One by one each girl sung. Some hadn't even taken lessons, which was noticeable in how they sung. Others sang like they should have been interrogators in military prisons.

Still others sang like they actually had talent. Rebecca had stepped forward and belted out a song of her own. Unfortunately her choice of song turned off Robbie Ray's interest.

She had chosen Cheech and Chong's 'Earache my Eye'. And Rebecca had lost Robbie Ray at 'But I don't listen to her cause my head is like a sieve.' She didn't do any favors for Carolyn either.

Finally Robbie Ray decided to call the contest over. No one had wowed him that night, until one showed up with a number in hand, a gift left in the limo by the Doctor. And the song she sung was 'To be in love'.

_Sometimes I dream with open eyes,  
I dream of falling in love._

To be in love  
Must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel  
To be in love...  
To live a dream  
With somebody you care about like no one else.  
A special man... A dearest man  
Who needs to share his life with you alone.  
Who'll hold you close and feel things  
That only love brings  
To know that he is all your own

To be my love,  
My love must be much more than any other man  
To be my love...  
To share my dream  
My hero, he must take me where no other can  
Where we will find a brand new world  
A world of things we've never seen before  
Where silver suns have golden moons  
Each year has thirteen Junes  
That's what must be for me...  
To be in love...

Robbie Ray was wowed at the girl in white wearing a mask. The beauty, the mystery. He found himself captivated by this woman. She had to sing with him tonight. "Ladies and Gentlemen we have a winner!" Robbie Ray called out. Susan was taken aghast especially as Robbie Ray led her up the stairs to the stage to sing the new song he was looking to do a duet with.

The song was a techno rocker called 'Underground'.

_There's something going on,  
And I don't know what, but I feel it in the air...  
Maybe we ought to run,  
If you listen close, we'll let you know just where.  
Just listen to me... tonight._

Maybe you can pretend,  
But the world we know might not come to an end.  
But you must realize  
That we have to go, and we will tell you where.  
Don't talk in your sleep,  
Because the walls might have ears.  
And it's only fair,  
That we should take you there.

Maybe we should all go underground  
And try to live a life without the sun.  
Please be careful not to make a sound,  
Because there may not be room for everyone.  
(Do you think you'd mind?...)

You may not understand,  
But I really feel our fate is in our hands.  
And if you follow us,  
We'll lead you to a place where we can be.  
Don't talk in your sleep,  
Listen to me.. tonight.  
We must prepare,  
Cause we have to go somewhere.

Maybe we should all go underground  
And try to live a life without the sun.  
Please be careful not to make a sound,  
Because there may not be room for everyone.  
(Do you think you'd mind?...)

Do you think you're gonna miss the summertime,  
And the sunshine on your face?  
And if you think you're gonna miss the wintertime,  
What if the winter never goes away?  


_Maybe we should all go underground_

_And try to live a life without the sun.  
Please be careful not to make a sound,  
Because there may not be room for everyone.  
(Do you think you'd mind?...)  
Ohhh...  
Maybe we should all go underground  
And try to live a life without the sun.  
Please be careful not to make a sound, a sound...  
Because there may not be room for everyone.  
Maybe we should all go underground  
And try to live a life without the sun, the sun.  
Please be careful not to make a sound,  
Because there may not be room for everyone.  
Maybe we should all go underground  
And try to live a life without the sun.  
Please be careful not to make a sound,_

_Because there may not be room for everyone_

The crowd roared with approval, even those that didn't win. All except for two.

Rebecca sat in her chair pouting. Carolyn however thought she recognized the woman performing, at the very least found her familiar. But she couldn't place it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Close to midnight the concert let out. And Robbie Ray felt like he was walking with the woman of his dreams. As they talked she seemed to listen with the most important part of all, her heart.

"You're not at all what I expected." Susan said. "I thought you'd be all popular rocker with the groupies and all." Robbie Ray blushed as he said "Maybe once upon a time ago. But things change. Before long you just look for one girl. One special girl."

"Special? How?" Susan asked.

"Special in a way you can't…..oh man how should I put it…..special where it's not…." Robbie Ray struggled to find the words. Susan however found them.

"A roll in the hay?" Susan asked. Robbie Ray nodded. "And for the record I never rolled in the hay. Although I've had plenty of offers."

"I'm sure you did." Susan said with a smile. Then a realization came to her. "Does that mean that you're…."

"Saving myself for marriage yep." Robbie Ray said. "The woman I sleep with is the one I want to have a family with."

"And have you had any luck finding her yet?" Susan asked. Robbie Ray looked in Susan's eyes and said "Yeah I think maybe I have." Susan made ready to take off her mask and lean in to kiss Robbie Ray when a shout was heard.

"You!" a voice said from behind. Robbie Ray and Susan turned around. It was Carolyn with Rebecca in tow. Carolyn pointed a finger at Susan shouting "Who are you? You cost my stepdaughter her place with Robbie Ray."

Robbie Ray looked at Carolyn and wondered what was going on. Susan however was panicking. She could not let Carolyn unmask her. Who knew what she'd do? As Carolyn marched towards them Susan turned to run away.

"Hey where you going?" Robbie Ray asked. Susan said "I have to go." Rebecca followed her stepmother shouting "Come back you!" as they chased Susan. Susan made her way down the stairs of the concert hall but tripped on the base of the stairs. She had found one of her boots had broken a heel and Susan took it off to throw at her stepmother and sister in order to buy time to get back to her feet and run.

Susan ducked into the limo and told the driver to go, which he did. Carolyn and Rebecca were left in the dust shaking the broken boot as if cursing the woman that took Robbie Ray's heart. Carolyn threw the boot down in frustration as fame and fortune for her stepdaughter faded away. _Oh well, at least Susan's destiny had been altered. _she thought. _She'll never meet Robbie Ray now._

Carolyn turned to see Rebecca making googoo eyes at Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray quickly called for "SECURITY!" but Carolyn said "We we're just leaving." Robbie Ray hoped they were as they turned and walked away.

"Maybe I should find out who that woman is." Robbie Ray said. "She'd make a great date for my brother Bobbie Ray." He then turned and saw something catch his notice. A white boot with rhinestones and a broken heel. Just like his dream girl had been wearing.

Robbie Ray looked at the boot that was left behind. He told his manager who was standing nearby "Find her."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The limo raced back to Susan's home. The driver didn't even spare the horsepower as he saw Susan was urgently trying to get back home on time. "What's the matter lady? You going to turn back into a pumpkin or something?"

"If my stepmother catches me then yeah." Susan said. The driver understood. He was young once too and he knew what it was like to be out without parent's permission. Finally they arrived at the stop where the Doctor, Miley and Lily were waiting along with the TARDIS. The limo driver pulled off to the side and dropped her off.

"Thank you my good man." The Doctor said handing him a hundred for a tip. The driver looked wide eyed and thanked the Time Lord before driving off. Miley gave the Doctor a look and said "You're worse with money than me."

"It's just uncashed checks. Not that I ever needed them." The Doctor replied. Lily then asked "Can I have them?" which got an elbow from Miley. The Doctor then turned and said "So how was your night. I thought you'd be out longer."

"My stepmother almost saw me." Susan said. "I felt it would not have been a good thing if I was recognized."

"Probably not." The Doctor said. "There's just something about this whole situation."

"Like how this is paralleling Cinderella?" Lily asked. The Doctor shook his head. "Well yeah there's that. But there's also something else."

"Something else?" Miley asked. "Like what?"

"Something bigger than a storybook ending, or a storybook pattern." The Doctor said. "Ah well it will come to me."

Susan shook her head dismissing the Time Lord's raving. "I also broke a boot. Sorry."

"No problem." The Doctor said. "I can always take a trip to Nashville in the late 1970's. Get a new pair." Susan looked at the Doctor in a weird way then just said "Anyway thank you for the most magical night of my life. All of you."

"You're welcome." Miley said. Susan and Miley locked eyes and Susan felt the same sense of déjà vu all over again. As if she should know Miley from somewhere. "You sure I don't know you?"

"No." Miley said. "I'm sure." Susan then sighed and went back into her house. She had to prepare for tomorrow which would have been another day. Miley, Lily and the Doctor went back into the TARDIS. Their work however was far from done.

"Well now Doctor, what do we do?" Miley asked. "Mom ran from the party, left a broken boot, and dad has no way to find her."

"Oh really?" the Doctor asked as he went to the telephone installed in the TARDIS console. He dialed a number and immediately Robbie Ray's manager picked up. "Yes?" he asked.

"If you are looking for the girl that had lost her boot and made off with Robbie Ray's heart come to this address." The Doctor said as he then gave the address. "And tell Robbie Ray to bring flowers while he's at it."

"Flowers?" the manager asked. The Doctor added "Preferably daisies" before hanging up. He then looked at Miley and Lily as he unveiled the next part of his plan.

"Now we just need to get Rebecca out of the way." Miley thought for a minute and had an idea. "Doctor, can that console phone call my uncle Bobbie Ray?"

"Sure just call the operator." The Doctor said as he picked up the receiver and dialed '0'. Miley picked up the phone and asked for Bobbie Ray Stewart's number. When it came the operator patched through the call and Bobbie Ray answered wondering what was going on. Miley spoke quickly.

"Hello Bobbie Ray. My name is Rebecca Fonely. I heard you were the brother of Robbie Ray, and I just think you're a hundred times more good looking than he is. Could you meet me at the McDonald's on 43rd Street tomorrow at 2 P.M. so we can…sweet talk and all?" Bobbie Ray wasted no time saying he would be there and got ready for the date hours in advance.

When Miley hung up Lily gave her a look. "You know you just set up your uncle and aunt together."

"Lily please don't weird me out anymore than I already am." Miley stated. "I also don't need to hear that what I've done will….will…..

"Result in Luann being born?" the Doctor asked. Miley shot the Doctor a look. "Please don't say that."

"I just did." The Doctor said with a smirk. "Besides Luann had to be born somehow. The future depended on it, as it does your mom and dad meeting."

Miley nodded in understanding. She found the wibbly wobbly nature of time travel to be more of a headache than Miss Kunkle's class, but she understood what had to happen. Now it was time to get Rebecca out of the way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rebecca got a call from her house phone saying it was Robbie Ray's receptionist, and that he wanted to meet her at the McDonald's on 43rd street at 2 P.M. Rebecca pleaded with Carolyn to go and Carolyn allowed it believing there was an opportunity for them to meet. "This is your last chance. Don't fail me." She said sternly. Carolyn said she wouldn't.

Sure enough Rebecca saw Bobbie Ray in the parking lot and she rushed into his arms. "Oh Robbie Ray! I knew you'd come."

"Robbie Ray? I knew it!" Bobbie Ray said. "You're hot for my brother like all the other floozies."

"You're Robbie Ray's brother?" Rebecca asked. Bobbie Ray said "Yeah so?" Rebecca then smiled and said "You're hotter than he is."

Those were the words Bobbie Ray wanted to hear as he and Rebecca engaged in a public display of affection that bordered on indecent exposure and disturbing the peace. Deciding they wanted someplace more private they made for a spot in the woods.

Needless to say they didn't have lunch at McDonalds. And Rebecca forgot all about Carolyn.

Bobbie Ray Stewart and Rebecca Fonely made out like rabbits in the woods, especially when they rolled into poison ivy. They made out while scratching each other.

They were in love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been three hours since Rebecca had left, and Carolyn was getting worried. She then spied Susan coming down the stairs and Carolyn glares at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here." Susan said. "Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't." Carolyn said. "But when you turn eighteen I will be happy to throw you out in the street with nothing." Susan looked at her stepmother shocked, almost as if she was truly looking at her for the first time. How could someone be so cruel? Finally Susan asked the question foremost on her mind.

"Why? Why do you hate me so much?"

Carolyn gave no answer. She didn't even have time to think of one as the front door knocked. Carolyn went over to answer it, and as she opened the door….

…..she came face to face with Robbie Ray Stewart.

"Excuse me." Robbie Ray said. "I believe a person who had this boot lives here. I was directed to this address by an anonymous caller." Carolyn was tongue tied. How could this happen? Robbie Ray was meeting Rebecca. How?

"Yes sir this is the proper address." A man said from behind. A man with a British accent wearing a brown suit with trenchcoat. With his were two girls. One with brown hair, the other blonde. Carolyn realized what had happened. The Doctor had gotten involved.

"Miss Fonely. Do you have that boot on hand? And could you sing that song you sang at the ball?" Susan nodded as she went up the stairs and brought down her other boot. She tried it on as well as the one Robbie Ray had. They both fit.

"Is…is it you?" Robbie Ray asked. Susan answered with a line from her song.

_To be in love_

_Must be the sweetest feeling that a girl can feel_

_To be in love_

_To live a dream_

Robbie Ray needed no further convincing. Susan was the girl he wanted to marry. Carolyn however cursed as she went for a fire place poker and made ready to stab Susan with it in a fit of rage. "You bitch! I'll kill you myself!"

Miley then sprang into action tackling Carolyn to the ground. Lily grabbed the poker and threw it away. The two wrestled until Carolyn kicked Miley in the face allowing her a few seconds to escape. "Times like this I wish I had gone to Rodeo Camp." Miley said.

"We'd better go after her." The Doctor said. "Go ahead and get acquainted you two." All three went after Carolyn leaving Robbie Ray and Susan some time alone. "Who are they?" Robbie Ray asked.

Susan had only one answer. "Friends. Good friends."

_Friends I can't wait to see again someday if only to have some questions answered. _Susan thought to herself. One day she would know who the three were.

But for now she wanted to spend time with the man she would grow to love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Carolyn ran as far and as fast as she could up the stairs of the house until she came up to the roof. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew she couldn't let the Time Lord catch her.

When she reached the ledge of the house she knew that hope was in vain. Especially as the Doctor, Miley and Lily stood at the other end blocking any other avenue of escape for her. Immediately the Doctor asked her the first question on his mind.

"Who are you working for?" the Doctor asked. Miley and Lily looked at the Doctor confused. What was he talking about?

"You have gone out of your way to keep Susan and Robbie Ray from meeting. Out of the way of most normal wicked stepmothers. You're working with someone that wants Susan and Robbie Ray separated. Who are you working for?" Carolyn sneered at the Doctor's words.

"I'll never tell you Doctor." Carolyn said. "I had hoped they would be separated to keep that brat Miley from being born. My employer made it clear he wanted it so that brat never existed."

"You mean. This is all about me?" Miley asked shocked by what Carolyn was implying. "You made my mom's life hell to get at me?"

"To wipe you out of existence." The Doctor said. He then turned to Carolyn and asked "Why? Why does your employer want Miley erased from existence?"

Carolyn said nothing except "He will have his revenge, and you will never know who he is." She then closed her eyes and fell off the roof of the house to the ground below. Miley tried to reach out to her but Carolyn was too far away. The wicked stepmother landed on the ground hard. She was dead on impact.

Also dead was any chance the three time travelers had for answers. "So what do we do now?" Lily asked.

"Back to the TARDIS." The Doctor said. "We continue to track Susan's timeline and see when they make a move again." The three did so while the Doctor called a coroner on Miley's time cell. They would arrive as soon as possible. Robbie Ray and Susan answered any and all questions the investigators had and Carolyn's death was ruled as a suicide. No weapons were found. No signs of foul play, in fact the investigators-upon hearing Robbie Ray and Susan's testimonies-thought the only foul play came from Carolyn's manipulations.

The investigators let them go. Both left to get to know each other better.

Off in the distance the Doctor, Miley and Lily saw Robbie Ray and Susan enter the limousine Robbie Ray rode in. On their way to a happily ever after. They had won their happiness.

For now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seven years later

Susan and Robbie Ray had dated for years. Robbie Ray had been in and out due to touring, but his thoughts were never far away from Susan. Every time he was back in town he immediately went to her house and they spent a night on the town. Dinner, dancing, moonlit walks. Robbie Ray spared no expense for the woman he loved. The woman he knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, and have a family with.

Rebecca had left after Carolyn had died. She moved in with Bobbie Ray. Both were still much in love, or lust depending on who you asked.

Finally, after a dinner at the most expensive restaurant in Nashville, and a moonlit walk by the Opry in the spring, Robbie Ray took Susan aside, got on one knee, presented her with a diamond ring and asked the question. The question many women love to hear, yet dread to hear depending on their feelings.

"Will you marry me?"

Susan blushed with embarrassment, but the feeling of joy was like that of a skyrocket taking to the sky and never coming down. She thought of her future and Robbie Ray was in it. She couldn't imagine any other that could make her happy. She had only one answer for him.

"Yes."

Robbie Ray's sense of joy then skyrocketed. He got up and took Susan in his arms and twirled her around. Both were laughing with joy as they were beginning what would be the greatest days of their lives.

All but one who was not laughing. He sat in his car looking on cursing the sight before him. If he could he would have run them down right then and there, but a police car was not far away and there were other bystanders nearby.

He had to disrupt the wedding on his own. And he knew how to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie Moss was a typical girl with big time dreams. She had moved to Nashville with hopes of making it big as a singer. She had yet to reach that success due to her part time job flipping burgers at the Doublemeat Palace, but she did get occasional gigs as a wedding singer performing at receptions. She got a call to perform at one such reception. The wedding of Susan Fonely and Robbie Ray Stewart.

Katie saw it as an opportunity. It was her chance to show off her skills to a member of the Country music industry. Not to mention she would be helping Robbie Ray have the happiest moments of his life. She looked herself in the mirror hoping that everything looked perfect. As far as she could tell it was.

Then she heard a noise. A noise that said she was not alone in her own home.

"Who's that? Who's there?" she called out. Only to get no reply. She looked around grabbing a mirror she could use as a weapon. She looked around hoping to find some indication that she was alone and no one had broken in. That hope was in vain.

For Katie Moss saw someone. Someone with a weapon in his hand. A weapon Katie hadn't seen, nor ever would again. Her first instinct was to try to get to a phone and call the police. She would never follow through on it.

The assassin raised his weapon. A beam of energy shot out from the gun striking Katie. A lethal beam of energy. As it struck her every cell seemed to light on fire, as if her entire body was exploding on the inside.

When the energy faded Katie Moss fell to the ground. Dead.

The assassin walked out of the apartment. The dreams of Katie Moss ended with her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All the Doctor, Miley and Lily could do was call the coroner when they saw the body of Katie Moss. "We're too late." The Doctor said. "The assassin got here first."

They had been monitoring Susan's timeline for any further deviations, and it looked like it was all okay until another crucial moment was altered. The wedding of Susan and Robbie Ray. A wedding that never happened because the wedding singer was killed, and there was no time to find a replacement on short notice. They tried to reschedule but then Susan would have been found dead weeks later. Victim of a hit and run.

The Doctor, Miley and Lily arrived at the moment where Katie Moss died, only to find her dead already. Lily had gotten off the phone with emergency services and the coroner and police were on their way leaving the Doctor with enough time to examine the body to determine the cause of death. What he saw he didn't like.

"I've seen this weapon." The Doctor said. "It's a Dalek gun."

"A Dalek gun?" Lily asked. "How? There shouldn't be any Daleks, should there?"

"There shouldn't." the Doctor said. "So how did our assassin get Dalek hardware?"

"Hello. Bigger question." Miley said interrupting. "How are mom and dad going to get married without the singer to perform at their wedding? Cause if there's no singer they can't get married and if they can't get married then they can't have kids, and if they can't have kids then I'm history."

The Doctor thought for a moment and had an idea. "Miley I know who we can get on short notice to take Ms. Moss's place, and there will be no questions asked."

"Really?" Miley asked hopeful. "Who?"

The Doctor looked at Miley and gave his answer. "You."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the church Susan was making last minute preparations on her bride's dress when she received the call from the police. The wedding singer was murdered.

"Oh no." Susan said as she sunk in her chair. She then hung up the phone and was left sitting. She had hoped for a big storybook wedding. Something she could tell her kids about someday when she had them, but all that depended on the singer being available. Something to make the night magical for everyone. Now the singer was dead. What could she do now?

Susan sat in her chair thinking of canceling the wedding. No other singers could come on short notice and Susan's hopes of the perfect wedding were being dashed forever. Then she saw a face. A face from her past. A face that helped bring her to this point.

"Hi." Miley said.

Susan looked at Miley in surprise. "You!"

"Yeah me." Miley said. "Heard you were getting married tomorrow."

"I was." Susan said. "But it looks like I may have to cancel." Miley asked "Why?"

"The wedding singer just died. Mysterious circumstances. Just heard from the cops. Now everyone is wondering if the wedding will go on." Miley asked "Why shouldn't it?"

"Because the reception….the reception is the big gathering of family and friends. Sure there's the ceremony where everyone will offer their well wishes for the couple. But the reception is where the families actually meet together, and come together. I want this wedding to be special for all of us. Including the families. And for that there must be a good reception." Susan paused as she then added "Besides I want to tell my daughter someday how wonderful my wedding was, and how hers will be just as wonderful someday." Miley listened to the words her mother had said and knew what she had to do.

"Ms. Fonely I can sing." Miley said. Susan looked at her with hope in her eyes. "You can?"

"Sure. Name a song. I'll give you a few bars." Susan thought about what to have Miley sing then she came up with the first thing on her mind.

Row, row, row your boat.

Miley looked at her strangely and said "You serious?" Susan shrugged her shoulders and said "You did say name a song."

"Okay." Miley said feeling like she was three as she sung the song. "Row row row your boat. Gently down the stream. Merrily, merrily, merrily, merrily life is but a dream." Susan nodded in approval as Miley asked "Any others?"

Susan named several and Miley sang them all. Clearly Susan had decided Miley was the best chance for the wedding to succeed. "You're hired. I already paid the first singer her deposit so I can't pay you right away."

"Don't worry about it." Miley said. "I'll do it for nothing. Paying gigs can come another time." Susan was relieved and overjoyed as she called her friends and told them the wedding was back on. Everyone went back to their plans.

"By the way. What is your name? I didn't catch it last time. I know it started with a 'D' but I don't remember much after that." Susan said. Miley couldn't give her real name fearing it would throw off the space/time continuum or something like that. She could not tell her mother that she was her daughter. Miley however had an alias in mind. A name she had not used in a long time.

Her real name.

"Destiny." Miley said. "Destiny Hope."

"Stage name?" Susan asked skeptically. Miley gave a slight smirk and said "Something you might like to name a daughter someday."

"Something like that." Susan said with a smile. She couldn't give her Miley name or her Hannah Montana name without affecting the timeline so she had to give a name no one would think about and that was her real name. Destiny Hope Stewart.

"Are you related to Robbie Ray?" Susan asked. Miley had to give an answer, but she didn't want to lie to her mother. "I'd have to look at the family tree. But I'd say the name 'Stewart' is pretty common. Not as much as 'Smith' but pretty common." Susan decided she would accept that explanation. She needed a singer right now. Not a Q&A session.

"Well Destiny I'll see you tomorrow at 8:00 A.M. for rehearsal". Miley smiled as she left the church and headed to the TARDIS for some shut eye, and to find a dress in the TARDIS wardrobe that would be good for the reception. She found one, an exact replica of the bridesmaids dresses the other bridesmaids were wearing.

Miley then went to the console room where the Doctor and Lily walked in. "Got in the reception. I'm the singer."

"We were told not to leave town." Lily said. "Cops still have questions."

"What?" Miley asked. "What questions?"

"Oh the usual. Like 'did you do it?'" the Doctor said. Miley then rolled her eyes figuring that was going to happen. Some things while traveling with the Doctor one just expected.

Regardless Miley and Lily turned in as the Doctor activated the TARDIS security grid as it tapped in the satellite surveillance network. It kept track of Susan making sure nothing happened to her. To the Doctor's relief nothing did.

The Doctor then decided the assassin was going to strike the day of the wedding. He would be ready for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough the wedding took place. It truly was a beautiful ceremony. Miley sat in a pew in the middle waiting for the Doctor and Lily who were at the police station smoothing over some bureaucracy. They figured they needed to if they wanted to stay in the area to thwart the assassin hounding Susan. Plus the officers told the Time Lord to 'not leave town'.

Miley kept tabs of all the family and friends there. She saw her Uncle Earl and Aunt Pearl. Earl looked like he was dressed as a portly used car salesman while all the other groomsmen were well dressed in their black suits. Aunt Pearl wore her bridesmaid's dress but words could not describe how it looked in comparison to the rest of the bridesmaids. And Miley thought it was wise not to try to find the words.

Robbie Ray stood at the altar waiting for all the groomsmen and bridesmaids to take their places. Miley looked at the door hoping the Doctor and Lily would be there soon. She wanted her best friend to be with her when they saw her mom walking down the aisle in her wedding dress.

As if on cue the side door to the church opened and the Doctor and Lily entered. They had arrived late but they sat next to the pew Miley occupied. "What took you so long?" she asked.

"You can't imagine the bureaucracy of American police." The Doctor said. "So many forms to fill out, officers wondering who should get credit, and then. Ohhhh you'll love this, they ask if you have any drugs. Now let me tell you do I look like the person who would take drugs?"

"Well you do act a little high strung." Lily said. The Doctor said "High strung? I am nowhere near high strung. Why I'm the epitome of calm. I am relaxed, I am soothed I am…."

"SSSSHHHHHHHHH!!!! Came the voices from the crowd. Miley then whispered "You're causing a disturbance."

"Oh sorry." The Doctor said apologetically as he waved. Soon everyone turned to the front of the church where the song 'Here Comes the Bride' filled the hall. Miley turned to the entranceway to see Susan Fonely walking down the aisle. Her own father was long dead but Susan felt her father was there in spirit.

Susan passed by the seats her sister Rebecca and Robbie Ray's brother Bobbie Ray sat in. Rebecca hardly cast a glance her sister's direction. Bobbie Ray however gave a nod to Susan indicating that he approved, and supported his brother and Susan's union.

Finally Susan stood at the altar looking at Robbie Ray as the reverend began his speech. When he got to the point of "If anyone opposes this union let them speak now or forever hold their peace." No one raised their hands."

Susan and Robbie Ray felt that was a good sign. Miley also smiled sure of the future that was to come. The questions were then asked and both said "I do."

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Susan and Robbie Ray both did so ready to signify the beginning of their new life together.

"I present Mr. and Mrs. Robbie Ray Stewart." The reverend said as everyone celebrated. Everyone cheered and threw rice. Even Miley, Lily and the Doctor.

"That was beautiful." Lily said wiping tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I always cry at weddings."

"It's okay Lily." Miley said. "If it helps we can go to your parents' wedding next." This caused Lily to sob even louder as she cried on Miley's shoulder. Miley felt a little bit embarrassed about Lily sobbing.

"Next the reception." The Doctor said. "Hope they serve a good tea, with no Huon particles."

"Huon particles?" Miley asked. The Doctor thought back to an adventure with a bride named Donna who was injected with Huon particles and materialized in the TARDIS as a plot to feed the children of the Racnos.

"Stuff of the universe Miley." The Doctor explained. "Nothing to worry about. Shall we get to the reception?"

The girls agreed as they followed the Doctor and the wedding guests out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The reception hall was not far from the church. And everyone was able to get a ride. Miley, Lily and the Doctor rode with Uncle Earl after offering him the Doctor's old coat from the TARDIS after Earl accidentally ripped his. The coat Earl now wore was the multi colored clashing coat he wore for his sixth incarnation. Strangely enough Earl liked it.

Even stranger the coat fit Earl.

"Well it's nice to know someone found a use for that old coat of mine." The Doctor said looking at Earl. Miley came to the Doctor's side as she took in the whole sight. All the family she knew, and they didn't know her yet. They wouldn't for years.

"Feels weird me seeing my parents' wedding." Miley said. "I mean how many kids can say they actually saw their parents getting married?

"Not many." The Doctor said. "Although there are a few exceptions." Off to the side Lily was talking to Miley's Aunt Pearl and Lily could safely say she never heard anyone talk like Aunt Pearl had. _Or eat either._ Lily added.

Quickly Lily excused herself and rejoined Miley and the Doctor. "Geez I don't think I met anyone like your Aunt Pearl." Lily said referring to the conversation she just had.

"No one has that's part of her charm." Miley said. The Doctor then added "Or lack thereof." Which got a glare from Miley. "Careful that's still my aunt."

The Doctor nodded just as Susan came to their side. "It's almost time to start singing. You ready?"

"All set." Miley said as she followed Susan up the stage. Susan then began the introduction of Miley.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Susan said into the mike. "This girl has been in my life whenever I needed help most. Now she has appeared again to sing at our reception. I present to you Destiny Hope Stewart. No known relation."

Miley then took the stage amidst a lot of applause. Miley then took the mike and introduced herself. "Thank you all. I hope to keep you all entertained. And so without further ado I'd like to start off with this first song. It's called 'The Way to Love', which Susan and Robbie Ray have found to each other.

The band started and Miley sang the song. It was not in her usual Hannah Repertoire but Miley thought that was a good thing. She didn't want the time stream disrupted any worse than it might already have been. People walked out to the dance floor and moved to the music. Susan and Robbie Ray took center stage as the reception was in their honor. All the while listening to Miley singing.

_She finds him strong and brave.  
And how she wants him so, so much.  
So much she knows she needs that touch  
To lead the way to love._

He spies a gentle soul,  
Waiting for her to find someone so,  
So very sweet and kind  
To lead the way, the way to love.

And now they have their space.  
They've run the final race.  
Love's given them a place  
Where love can live.

Heaven is where they are.  
Now they are finally home.  
With love they have no need to roam,  
Just look at them...  
Can't you see how she,  
She led the way to love,  
How he, he led the way to love.  
They are in love,  
They are in love...  
They are in love...  
They are in love, oh they're in love

The guests applauded at the short song and Miley was happy she got such a response. The night was not over though. Miley still had more songs to sing.

And an assassin still had to strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the reception a car was lurching in trying to find a parking space. Inside were the last two arrivals to the reception. Aunt Dolly and Trudy 'Mamaw' Stewart. Both doing the same thing they had always done whenever they were in a room together.

Fighting like cats and dogs.

"Jeez you drive like a granny in an old Buick." Dolly said to Mamaw who was having trouble with the car. It was a rental, and a stick shift. And if that wasn't bad enough Mamaw had to drive Dolly as there were no other cars available. A first for Dolly who usually got first ride. But then Mamaw told all the guests to leave earlier than the time she gave Dolly.

The plan almost worked until Robbie Ray told her to be the better person and not leave Dolly stranded. She hated disappointing her son, despite being tempted when Dolly was in the room. One day she would give into that temptation. _Even if I have grandchildren._ she thought.

"Well if you weren't all nipped and tucked you would look like an old Buick." Mamaw said responding to Dolly's crack. Dolly took the crack in stride and responded with "Like you do now?"

Mamaw took offence and was ready to strangle Dolly when Dolly screamed "TRUDY LOOK OUT!!!". Mamaw turned and saw a man standing in the middle of the road and quickly hit the brakes. Sticking her head out the window Mamaw then shouted "What the name of tar nation are you doing standing in the driveway like that! You could have gotten killed!"

The man didn't answer. He just brought something forward and aimed it at the car. A beam of energy shot out and the car quickly became electrified. Dolly and Mamaw tried to get out but they touched metal anytime they tried. Both received severe shocks to the point where their hands were getting burnt. The man then walked forward with what was clearly a weapon.

"I just electrified your car." The man said. "If you do not want me to use the maximum settings, which would be fatal, you bitches will both stay in the car and be good little hostages." Dolly and Mamaw both nodded understanding that they did not want to antagonize this man further.

"What do you want?" Mamaw asked the strange man before her. The man held his weapon that looked like a space gun…that actually worked to bear against her and Dolly as he answered Mamaw's question.

"Your granddaughter dead. But since I can't have that, I'll settle for your daughter in law."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Susan and Robbie Ray danced in the center of the room as Miley sang song after song. Robbie Ray cast glances towards the girl that would be his daughter and felt strange. Susan caught Robbie Ray's gaze and wondered what was troubling him. She had a feeling however that she already knew.

"I can't shake the feeling….I know her." Robbie Ray said making reference to Miley. Susan nodded indicating that she felt the same way.

"I know how you feel Robbie Ray." Susan said. "I get the strangest feeling of déjà vu every time I see her. Like I'm supposed to know her but the answer keeps evading me. I don't know what it means."

Susan paused for a moment and added "I do know a few things though. One she's harmless. Two she's a good singer…"

"And three?" Robbie Ray asked. Susan gave a sly look and added "I don't have to worry about you running off with her. She's way too young for you."

"Don't worry." Robbie Ray said. "You are the only woman for me." With that Robbie Ray leaned in and kissed Susan. In the background Miley concluded another song-East Northumberland High.

Miley then looked out at the crowd as she looked dead at Robbie Ray and Susan. "This next song I'd like to dedicate to two very special people in my life. One has been with me through thick and thin. The other was taken from me not long ago. I'd like to sing this song in honor of them, because I know they are not far away. I also want to sing this song to Robbie Ray and Susan as I hope they make each moment they have together special." Miley then signaled the band to start the song and the band followed her lead.

The song was a special song she wrote called 'I miss you'.

_You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms_

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  


As Miley continued to sing she looked out at her mother dancing with Robbie Ray. They looked so happy together. For one brief moment Miley wished she could tell them the future, but knew she couldn't.

All she could do was sing. So that was what she did. But her thoughts still turned to her mother.

_  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast_

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you_

The audience was entirely captivated by the song, and Miley got a rousing ovation. Miley said into the mike "That was for my mom who's with me in spirit. And I think in my heart she would be happy I was here to take part in this special moment." Just then a blaster bolt streaked through the glass of the reception hall sending everyone ducking for cover. The Doctor and Lily went to Miley's side as they took cover.

"Looks like our assassin is making his move." The Doctor said as he and Lily charged outside. Miley got on the mike and said "All right people. Take five, or ten…however long this will last." Before leaving to join her two friends.

They made it to where they saw a man standing next to a car with Dalek gun in hand. In the car were two hostages Miley could make out clearly. Her grandmother Mamaw and Aunt Dolly. "Oh sweet nibblets." Miley said scared for her relatives that were an assassin's hostages. The Doctor however had a plan.

"Lily, swing around outside. Try to open the doors with your lipstick. Miley and I will go for the direct approach." Lily nodded and looked for a side door to escape unnoticed.

The Doctor looked at Miley and said "Well I guess we shouldn't keep uninvited guest waiting." The two walked out to face the assassin. Robbie Ray and Susan following behind slowly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the man that had plagued Susan Fonely stood outside. Face concealed but in his arms was a deadly weapon. A Dalek gun. Next to him was Robbie Ray's mother and Aunt Dolly trapped in their car. Both his hostages.

The Doctor and Miley took the front as Miley saw Mamaw and Aunt Dolly. "Who are you?" Miley asked. "Why are you doing this?"

The assassin just stared at Miley. He seemed to fix a glare of hatred on her underneath the scarf and glasses covering his face. Miley immediately felt chilled. "How could such a child like you exist? How could such a weak little thing endure?"

"Clean living and a smile every morning." Miley responded. "Now answer my question. Why are you doing this?"

"To eliminate a threat before it happens." Was the assassin's answer. "Everything I've done over the past few years, or had done, was so that you would be eliminated from existence. So that the world never knows of you."

"That would create a paradox." The Doctor said horrified by what the assassin was implying. So much depends on Miley's existence. "You cause a paradox like that the results could be catastrophic."

"Only for the weak." The assassin said. "The strong would endure. And maybe weakness needs to be purged so that new power can be born from the fires of apocalypse. That was what he envisioned."

"He?" the Doctor asked. "He who?"

The assassin seemed ready to answer but then held back. "I think I will hold off answering that. I don't want to give you any ideas."

"Ideas for what?" the Doctor asked hoping to keep the assassin talking. His gaze on the other TARDIS companion that was doing an end run out of the assassin's sight and towards the Buick hoping to get Mamaw and Dolly out of the Buick.

Lily snuck around out of the assassin's sight and aimed her Sonic Lipstick at the Buick. After activating it the doors opened and Mamaw and Dolly got clear. The assassin cut off their path however as the assassin turned on them aiming the Dalek gun at them.

"You're not going anywhere." The assassin said. "Nice try Doctor, but all you did was get them out of one doom and into another."

"No harm in trying." The Doctor shouted. "Question still stands though. Ideas for what?"

"What else? The future." The assassin said. "A future that should belong to my master. A master you will defeat unless I stop you here and now." Miley looked at the Doctor wondering what he was talking about.

"He's talking about things you haven't done yet. Or We haven't done yet." The Doctor corrected. "I'm thinking some point in our travels we'll be meeting Mr. Assassin again, and he won't take kindly to you."

"Too true Doctor." The assassin said. "Would have preferred the brats to be my hostages. Still I guess two old hags hung up on Elvis is better than nothing I guess."

This got Aunt Dolly and Mamaw both riled up as they forgot their fear and common hatred for one another. "Old hags?" Mamaw shouted.

"Hung up on Elvis?" Dolly also shouted. Soon both tackled the assassin as they tried to rip off his clothes hoping to see the assassin's face. The assassin however kept his face well guarded as he tried to fight off two crazed older women. He tried to bring the Dalek gun to bear but Mamaw threw it off to the side.

"Your ray gun ain't gonna save you." Mamaw said. "No one holds me hostage and says I'm an old hag hung up on Elvis."

"Me either." Dolly said looking for her pound of flesh. Off to the side the Doctor, Miley and Lily, who rejoined her friends' side, looked on with some of the wedding guests as Dolly and Mamaw forgot their hate for each other and focused it on their captor. The assassin lost his Dalek gun as he was trying to fight off the two women, much to the amusement of those watching as what turned from a moment of fear became a moment of amusement for those watching.

"This is way better than cable." Lily said.

"Hey, you don't mess with Stewart women." Miley said. The Doctor picked up the Dalek gun and looked it over. "Old. Must have gotten it from a U.N.I.T. vault or something."

"Uhhh shouldn't someone step in and fix this?" Robbie Ray asked pointing to his mother and cousin fighting a masked assassin. The Doctor looked on and said "No they seem to be doing fine."

It was then that the assassin punched both women and made a run for it. As the guests ran to attend Aunt Dolly and Mamaw the Doctor pursued the assassin who saw a car not far away and got into it. The Doctor thought it was the assassin's getaway vehicle and drew out his Sonic Screwdriver.

Finding the right setting the Doctor aimed the tool at the vehicle and activated it. Almost immediately he caused the car to malfunction as the lights and horn went off draining the battery, and shorting out the alternator.

"It's over." The Doctor said as he advanced towards the now dead car. "It ends tonight."

"Yes Doctor." The assassin said from the car. "It does." A switch was then thrown….

"**BOOM!!!"**

And the car exploded in a white hot ball of flame.

The Doctor was thrown back by the explosion. When he got back to his feet he tried to get as close as he could to the burning car but it was too much. The flames were too hot and the heat seemed to drive everyone back.

Emergency services were called and they responded promptly. Fire department, police and coroner all arrived to take reports. At the end of the day it was dismissed as an accident and filed as such.

The guests then decided to go back into the reception hall and finish the reception. The Doctor however was stopped by the two women he hoped to save, Mamaw and Dolly. "Hello." The Doctor said. "What can I do for you?"

"Just to say thanks." Mamaw said. Dolly by her side who added "And don't tell anyone how we lost it when he said we was hung up on Elvis. We both dated him."

"But he was sweet on me." Mamaw said. "Until you came along." Dolly was about to respond to that when the Doctor had his own response.

"You said you dated Elvis Presley?" the Doctor asked. Mamaw looked at the Doctor curiously and said "Yeah." She wondered how a man so young could have known Elvis. _Maybe he was a kid when he knew the King_ she thought. How little she knew.

"Strange he never mentioned you. Either of you." The Doctor said. Mamaw looked at the Doctor wide eyed and slapped him hard before she walked away. The Doctor felt his cheek massaging the soreness of the slap. Miley and Lily rushed to his side. "You okay Doctor?" Miley asked. "Mamaw has a hard slap."

"You're not kidding." The Doctor said. "Oy, so much for hoping that I could avoid getting slapped by someone's mother. First Jackie, then Martha's mum, and now Robbie Ray's mother. I must be setting a record somewhere."

"If you say so Doctor." Lily said as Aunt Dolly came forward and asked "You said you knew the King?" The Doctor nodded.

"And he didn't even mention me?" Dolly asked. Miley said "Well he was writing songs at the time and he said there were other women, and he was hung up on this girl Pricilla."

Aunt Dolly slapped her soon to be niece and now it was Miley feeling the sting. "Owww. That smarts. Now I know why Aunt Dolly hated the wedding singer."

"Look on the bright side." Lily said. "She won't know she slapped her favorite niece." Miley then said "Yet" as she made a mental note to tell Aunt Dolly about the slap.

Lily then turned to see the burning car with the assassin inside it burning to death. Miley and the Doctor both turned and followed suit looking at the burning wreck. Lily broke the silence. "Can't believe it. He would have rather died than be captured."

"Some assassins are funny that way." The Doctor said. "There was something about him though. Something familiar. Like it's on the tip of my tongue but can't quite get to it."

"Doesn't matter Doctor." Miley said as she looked at the burning car being attended to by firefighters and emergency personnel. "We stopped him." Then she, Lily and the Doctor turned around and headed back into the reception hall. Miley still had a concert to finish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sure enough the reception was back in full swing. Everyone was chatting and talking up a storm, and Miley too the stage ready to sing again. Addressing the crowd she said her peace, avoiding Aunt Dolly's glare.

"I know tonight we were rocked by some crazy happenings." Miley said. "But we are all here still paying respects and well wishes to two people that found each other and are looking to build a life together. We had a major roadblock happen tonight, but we all got through it together, like a family. And when this couple finds another roadblock of some kind, we will help them through it too. So to the future people, may it be full of happiness for the two whose marriage we're celebrating tonight, and for all of us too."

Everyone agreed with that and raised their glasses. Miley then signaled the band to start playing. She still had one more song to go.

A song called 'I'm right here.'

_I'll be right here when you need me  
Anytime just keep believin  
And I'll be right here  
If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here_

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here

Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here  
Oh yeah yeah  
I'm right here

The crowd applauded Miley happy for the song, even Aunt Dolly who let her emotions slide. Miley smiled taking in the most special applause of all. The applause of family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon everyone was going home, and Miley was changing into her normal clothes. That was when she heard a knock on the door.

Miley was slinging her carryon bag over her shoulder just as Susan came in. She smiled at Miley saying "It seems like every time there's an important part of my life to happen you're there."

"Just lucky I guess." Miley said. Susan however continued to stare at Miley. "It's so strange. You look exactly like the last time I saw you. It's like you haven't aged."

Miley tried to think of what to say. "I moisturize. Plus a few cucumbers over the eyelids does wonders."

"Well it must work wonders for you." Susan said taking in Miley. "It's so strange. You look so much like….like someone I should know. Someone important to me. I can't quite place it." Just then Miley's cell phone went off. Susan heard the device and asked "What's that?"

"What's what?" Miley asked trying to ignore the device. Susan however kept going. "Is that a pocket pager?"

"Sort of." Miley said. "It's…." The phone however was very persistent and Miley decided she had to take the call. Especially since the name said 'Dad' on the end. "Hello?" Miley asked.

"Hey Miles." Robbie Ray said. "Sorry to call you like this but I have Lily's mom here."

"Lily's mom?" Miley asked. "Does she know?"

"I tried to explain to her, but she's being….more than a little skeptical." Robbie Ray said. "Is Lily with you?"

"No she's at the TARDIS." Miley answered. "Does she have Lily's cell number?"

"She tried to save the number, but had a hard time." Robbie Ray felt Heather glaring at him when he gave that answer. "Could you probably text that number?"

"Sure but could you give me a minute I'm talking with someone." Robbie Ray wondered who his daughter was talking to and he almost dropped his phone when Miley gave him the answer. "Susan Stewart."

Robbie Ray's face went flush. Back in his own time Heather saw how Robbie Ray looked, white as a sheet. Heather then went and picked up the phone. "Hello? Miley?"

"Uhhh. Heather so nice to hear you." Miley said hearing Lily's mom on the other line. "I'll be texting you Lily's number soon so you can call her."

"That's not important right now." Heather said as she looked at Robbie Ray. "Your dad is as white as a sheet right now. What are you doing?"

Miley was at a loss for words. How could she tell her best friend's mother that she was talking to her mother twenty years in the past? All she could say was "I'm talking to a woman that just got married. I sang at her wedding reception and…."

"Is everything okay?" Susan asked not far away. Heather listened to the voice and knew it. She had seen some of Robbie Ray's old family videos and knew the voice to be authentic. Heather then was white as a sheet. "Oh my god you really are time traveling aren't you?"

"Yeah, can you put dad back on?" Heather then handed the phone back to Robbie Ray who slowly picked it back up. Finding his words Robbie Ray asked "Miles. Is it…..is it really her?"

"Yeah dad." Miley said. "Do you want to speak to her?" Robbie Ray was at a loss for words but he knew what he wanted more than anything at that moment. He wanted to speak to his wife one more time. He didn't care that it might have been impossible, that she was twenty or so years in the past. To hear her one more time. To talk to her one more time…he could not pass up that opportunity.

"Yeah Miles. I would like to speak to her." Miley then handed the cell to Susan wondering if she'd take it.

"What kind of phone is that?" Susan asked of Miley's time cell. Miley tried to think of what to say. "It's experimental. My friend with the brown coat is a beta tester with some company that checks out new technologies. We get great deals."

"Is your dad on the other end of the call?" Susan asked. Miley nodded saying that he was. "May I speak to him?" Susan then asked.

For a while Miley was hesitant, reconsidering asking her father to speak to Susan. Wondering if she should let her father talk to a past version of the woman he loved and married. A woman now dead. Then she realized that her father would never have another opportunity like this again so she handed the time cell to Susan and let her speak to Robbie Ray. Susan picked up the phone and said the first word out of her lips. "Hello?"

It took a while for Robbie Ray to find his voice when he heard Susan's. "Hi." Robbie Ray said. "I trust you met my daughter?"

"Yeah." Susan said. "She's a sweet girl. She really came through in a pinch. I needed a singer for my wedding and there she was. You must be very proud of her."

"I am." Robbie Ray said. "I always tried to raise her right. To be considerate of others. To follow her dreams. You planning to have children?"

"Someday I would." Susan said. "A boy and a girl. Like most families I guess."

"Most families perhaps." Robbie Ray said. "Mine has had a few characters in it." Susan gave a small laugh empathizing. Then she turned her focus to something else. "You know, you sound familiar. Almost like my husband."

"Like Robbie Ray? I get that all the time." Robbie Ray hardly called what he said a lie, but he didn't advertise his identity as much as he did anymore. Susan thought about the voice she had heard and thought the voice sounded deeper, older, like if it had been Robbie Ray he would have been twenty years older. _There's no way that would be possible._ she thought.

Dismissing that line of thinking Susan then said "You and your wife must be real proud of Destiny." Robbie Ray felt tears well up in his eyes as the reality truly sunk in on what he was doing. He was talking to his late wife from twenty plus years ago. "We are." Robbie Ray said barely able to get the words out. Susan however picked up the sad emotions Robbie Ray gave off.

"You okay?" Susan asked. Robbie Ray wiped his tears away and recomposed himself. "Yeah, it's just….my wife died a few years ago. It's been real hard on Destiny and her brother. Hard for me too."

"I'm sure it has been." Susan said. "As hard as it has been for you to move on?"

"Yeah." Robbie Ray said. "Sure there have been a few tempting offers." He looked in Heather's direction when he said that. "But I think I've always held back for some reason. Like I was betraying her or something."

Tish empathized with what Robbie Ray was saying, even though she didn't know it was him. "I don't think your wife would want you to live the rest of your life alone. She would want you to move on. To live." Robbie Ray considered the words and then asked a question of his own. "What if you died. Or Robbie Ray. Do you think you would want him to move on? Or him want you to?"

That was a hard question for Susan to answer but Susan found one. "If I died, I would want Robbie Ray to be happy. Just as he would want me to be happy. I know this to be true." Robbie Ray listened to Susan's words and seemed to take comfort in them, but Susan wasn't done.

"If I died I'd want him to live. Just as he would want me to." Miley sat listening to the conversation with interest, and happiness. Here were her parents talking across the gulfs of time. Miley hoped it would provide her father with the closure he needed in his life and move forward.

"I'm sure Robbie Ray will hold you to that." Robbie Ray said. "He's a real lucky man to have you."

"I feel as though I'm lucky." Susan said. "Lucky to have a friend like Destiny, and the other two with her, and lucky to have the most wonderful man in the world as my husband. Just as you must be lucky to have Destiny in your life."

"I am." Robbie Ray said. "I always will be." He then went and said "Can I talk to my daughter please?"

"Of course." Susan said as she handed the time cell back to Miley. "Your father wants to talk." Miley picked up the time cell and talked to her father. "Yeah dad?"

"Miles, it's time to come home." Robbie Ray said. "You've done what you needed to do. I want you back home."

"Dad?" Miley asked confused. "What are you saying?"

"Miles I always knew you'd be at the wedding reception." Robbie Ray explained. "I couldn't figure out how until the Doctor appeared. When he did I knew what had to happen. You had to be there for the reception. To help us get married. Now you've done that. There's no point in continuing to travel anymore. Please come home."

Miley sighed. She knew her dad would exert his parental authority soon. She just didn't know when. Still she felt she had one stop left to make on the tour through her mother's life. "I'll come home dad. But there's a place I have to stop at first."

"What?" Robbie Ray said in protest. "Where?" Miley just said "I think you know." After pausing for a minute Robbie Ray realized where his daughter was looking to go. And when.

"You can't change that event Miley. No matter how much you might want to." Miley nodded sadly. "I know dad, but she died alone. One of us should be there, and I'm the best one that can do that."

"All right Miley." Robbie Ray said. "You say goodbye to your mom, do what you need to and you come home. End of story." Miley nodded agreeing with her dad's request. "I will dad."

"Oh by the way. Aunt Dolly called. She said she was sorry she slapped you at the reception." Miley smiled as she remembered Aunt Dolly's slap. "No worries she didn't know it was me."

"All the same please come home." Robbie Ray pleaded. Miley then said "I will. Goodbye." After ending the call Miley hung up the phone looking at Susan.

"I have to go home now." Miley said. Susan smiled and said "I have a feeling this is not goodbye."

"Probably not." Miley said. "I think you'll see me at least one more time." Just then the Robbie Ray of the present appeared and said "Thanks for singing. How much do I owe you?"

"Please it was my pleasure." Miley said. "I was just happy to do it." Miley then got up and looked at the two that were her mother and father. Or would be in a few years when she was born. She tried to think of something wonderful to say and could only come up with one thing.

"Have a good life you two." Was all Miley could say. She then went and hugged both Susan and Robbie Ray then turned to leave. When Miley was at the door she turned back and added "One more thing. If you have kids, and one of them decides they need to go out of town to do something important that you disagree with. Go easy on them huh?" Robbie Ray and Susan both blushed as Miley walked out the door of the reception hall.

Robbie Ray and Susan saw Miley leave. "Destiny Hope. That's a nice name. May want to name a daughter that."

Susan looked at her husband and said "I don't know. The way she smiles I think if I have a daughter I want to name her 'Miley'. You know, as in 'smiley Miley'."

"Well we got plenty of time to figure out kid names." Robbie Ray said. "First we got a honeymoon to get through." With that Robbie Ray and Susan Stewart got into their car with the 'Just Married' sign and drove off.

The first day of their new life had begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the present day Robbie Ray hung up the phone. He sat deep in thought about a lot of things. Most notably the conversation he had with his late wife. A conversation he thought he'd never have in this lifetime.

"I suppose I should thank the Doctor for that call." Robbie Ray said. "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have been able to talk to her." Heather reached out her hand to comfort Robbie Ray when her own cell phone rang. On it was a text message with a number. The number to Lily's time cell.

"Wait till you get the bill." Robbie Ray said with a touch of humor. Heather smiled a little as she decided she was going to call her daughter. When she was finished she was going to want to hear Robbie Ray's story again.

Robbie Ray would not disappoint.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the TARDIS Miley walked up as Lily and the Doctor were waiting. Miley then turned around to look at the church her mom and dad got married in. The beginning of Susan Fonely, now Susan Stewart, was underway.

"Your mom call?" Miley asked Lily turning back to face her. Lily nodded and said "When we get back home I think the Doctor has got another slap from someone's mother coming."

"Oh great another one?" the Doctor asked. "As if Robbie Ray's mother wasn't enough now I've got Lily's mother to look forward to? My cheeks will be so red."

"Part of your charm Doctor." Miley said with a sad smile as she turned back around to see the church. "I wish I could tell her. What will happen."

"We all wish we could tell someone something to save them." The Doctor said. "But sometimes we can make things worse if we try. We have to pick and choose our battles."

"I know." Miley said as Lily offered a shoulder for her friend to lean on. "So how does mom's timeline look now?"

"I just checked." The Doctor said. "Everything looks okay. Up to the point of your mom's…." The Doctor broke off the last word but Miley knew what he meant.

"I suppose it's time." Miley said. "I never did get to say goodbye to Mama. I was at a concert at the time."

The Doctor nodded sadly. "I can take you there you know. Where you can say goodbye."

Miley considered the Doctor's words and decided to take him up on the offer. "Thanks Doctor. I'd like that." Soon all three were back in the TARDIS heading to the final stop on their tour of Susan Stewart's life.

The stop being the day she would die.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The wrecked car was towed to the impound lot for evidence, left for forensics to evaluate for evidence.

What they didn't notice however was a secret compartment under the driver's seat. A compartment big enough for a man to hide in. A man, or an assassin. Which was what the assassin had definitely done. Breaking out of the cramped escape hatch the assassin freed himself from his escape chamber and evaluated his surroundings.

There was no further point in trying to kill Susan Fonely, or try to have it done. The Time Lord and his two teeny boppers thwarted him every time. Another attempt, no matter how long it would have taken, and the Doctor would have thwarted it. It would have been futile to try again. Still he had to get revenge. For himself and for his master.

Then he realized that he had the answer. He would still kill Susan Fonely. He would still get revenge on the Doctor, Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott.

But since he could not change history, he would become part of it.

All he had to do was live sixteen more years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

16 years later.

Susan Stewart looked at the photo of the wedding reception she had that seemed like a lifetime ago. So many people were so much older. So much had changed. Susan had changed.

She was a mom now. She had two adorable children. Like in many stories it was a boy and a girl. The boy, Jackson Rod, was getting into Junior High. And getting into so much trouble along the way. The girl, well Susan couldn't help but smile at the thought of the girl. A girl that seemed to take the world by storm.

When the girl was born Susan knew right away she wanted to name her after the wedding singer that sung at her wedding, Destiny Hope. As such when hers and Robbie Ray's daughter was born she was named Destiny Hope Stewart. But when it was found that she had a terrific smile that she never stopped showing she was given the nickname 'Smiley Miley'. After a while it was shortened to 'Miley'

Destiny liked the name 'Miley' and referred herself to that as much as she could. She also had her father's aptitude for singing and immediately started taking lessons. So many she missed out on Rodeo Camp with many of her other cousins. Especially Luann, who was her sister Rebecca and Bobbie Ray's kid. Miley said Luann had a mean streak to her after an incident with a well. Despite the resemblance between them Miley and Luann didn't get along.

But Miley didn't stop that from pursuing her dream. She wanted to be a singer like her father. She applied herself singing in talent competitions, local gigs, karaoke nights, anywhere and everywhere that had a microphone and music Miley wanted to be there.

It got to the point where Miley had to fight off local mobs for autographs. She wanted her career, but a normal life too. As such the family decided that she would have a stage name, and a stage look. Using one of Aunt Dolly's wigs and some fashions they created a stage name and stage persona. That of singer 'Hannah Montana'.

And tonight was one of Hannah's first appearances at the Grand Ol' Opry. She was taking part in a young talent contest with the winner getting a recording contract. Robbie Ray was already at the concert hall preparing for the show with Miley and Jackson, who wanted to see her sister perform.

_Or fall flat on her face. One of the two. _Susan thought. She had a hard time figuring out if Jackson really loved his sister, or if they were taking sibling rivalry to a whole new level. Susan thought it was the former. Despite everything she knew her kids loved each other and wished the best for each other.

_And they may have some company soon._ Susan said holding her belly. She had gotten back from her doctor and gave her a positive test for pregnancy. She was going to have a third child. She couldn't wait to tell Miley and Jackson. Robbie Ray suspected, but he would hear soon enough.

But tonight she was going to wish her daughter the best. Susan was already putting on the finishing touches to her own stage look. A blonde wig of her own and a simple country dress. Robbie Ray was taking to wearing false mustaches in order to keep Hannah's identity secret. He didn't like wearing them, but he figured it was for the best. Looking in the mirror Susan gave her own evaluation.

"Perfect." She said as she grabbed her purse and went out of the house to her car parked across the street. Then she heard a screech of tires and a roar of an engine shake her out of her reverie.

As Susan turned she saw a car barreling down towards her. It all happened so fast there was no time to move. It hit her dead on sending her flying head over heels over the oncoming car and landing on the ground hard.

The car stopped as if inspecting its handiwork. Susan was down on the ground hurt and bleeding, falling in and out of consciousness. She could barely make out the car as it seemed to be making ready to go back and run her over again. Then a wheezing sound filled the air. One Susan felt she had heard before.

The car drove away as a blue box appeared off to the side. From it a girl rushed forward followed by another. A man with an overcoat stood by the doorway looking on. As the first girl came closer Susan thought it looked like that girl Destiny from the wedding reception all those years ago.

_Wait. Is that Miley? _Susan thought as the girl got closer. It couldn't be. Miley was at a concert. And Destiny looked at least a year older.

"Mama? Mama?" Miley said as Susan was drifting out of consciousness. "Stay with me mama. Stay with me."

"Ambulances are on the way." The Doctor said from the doorway of the blue box he stood in. "In the meantime I can find who did this." Miley looked up wondering how that could have been done. The Doctor explained.

"When the car hit your mother it's DNA was left on it. I can track it with that DNA signature. We'll find out who's behind this." Miley shook her head. "I can't leave Momma's side. I won't."

"And I'm not asking you to." The Doctor said. "Lily stay with her. She'll need a friend right now."

"You got it Doctor." Lily said as she went to Miley's side. She was holding her mom, blood dripping down from her head. It was apparent she had a severe head injury. A head injury Miley knew Susan would not recover from. Tears were streaming down Miley's cheeks as she held her mother. "Momma." She said barely able to get the words out.

"D….D….Destiny?" Susan said as she seemed to regain consciousness for a second. Miley looked at her mother and nodded. "Yes mama. It's me."

"What are you doing here?" Susan asked. "Are you here to save me again?"

The question caused Miley to cry more. Lily placed her hand on Miley's shoulder offering her comfort, yet shedding a few tears herself. Susan reached up and held her daughter's head as if trying to hug her close. Her mind trying to place Destiny with Miley. Lily looked back at the TARDIS as the light on the top lit up and the rickety old time/space machine started to hover off the ground.

The TARDIS took off in hover mode. It was going to find who ran down Susan Stewart one way or another. Lily watched the TARDIS depart as sirens were heard in the background. _Find them Doctor. Make them pay._ was what she thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aboard the TARDIS the Doctor tapped into the satellite network of N.A.T.O. to track the assailant's whereabouts. He saw the image of the driver's vehicle and the Doctor moved into intercept. Stopping he then had an idea in mind, a cruel idea.

"No crueler than what has happened to Susan." The Doctor said in reconciliation as he flipped some switches on the console and moved the TARDIS to materialize in a different location. Straight into the path of the hit and run driver.

In the car the driver smiled as he thought he finally got Susan Stewart. He was finally going to make them pay for all they had done. That was when he saw something appear in his vision. Something that gave him no time to evade.

The TARDIS appeared in the path of the hit and run vehicle. The driver could not move out of the way in time and it hit the TARDIS dead in its side. The time and space machine was undamaged. The same could not be said for the vehicle used to run down Susan Stewart.

The Doctor exited his machine and looked at the mangled piece of metal before him. "I've seen better craftsmanship on an Edsel." He said as he made his way to the driver's compartment and looked in at the face of the driver.

The face of the Time Lord went pale when he saw the driver. He had no idea how this could have been.

The Doctor decided all he could do was call a U.N.I.T. base in the U.S. and have them deal with the driver. Then he had to break the news to Miley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to the hospital was quick, but hard. Miley rode with the ambulance not leaving her mother's side. She indicated that she was in fact Susan's daughter and that they were going to a show featuring a new talent named Hannah Montana. Lily said she was Miley's best friend. Susan was in and out of consciousness she couldn't confirm or deny Miley's story.

Immediately the Paramedics asked for Miley's signature so they could begin work on trying to save Susan. Miley gave her name and filled in the patient information. Information she knew by heart. Once they arrived at the hospital Susan was wheeled into the emergency room so doctors could work on her.

All Miley and Lily could do was sit in the waiting room.

Hours later the attending physician came and spoke to Miley. "Miss Stewart?" the physician said. Miley faced the physician and answered. "Yeah? Is she going to be okay?"

The physician paused as he wondered how he was going to deliver the news. "How do you know Miss Stewart? Are you her daughter?"

"I was a guest of hers at a party once. Last name is just a coincidence.." Miley said. "I came back to visit and I saw her get hit. How is she doing?"

"Do you know where her family is now?" the physician asked. The Doctor then walked up and answered. "They're at the Opry now. I already called them they should be here shortly."

He physician sunk his head down. "I'm not sure she has too long though." He then went into the explanation he dreaded. "She suffered massive internal and cranial damages. Damages beyond our ability to repair."

Miley's heart sank as she heard the news. Lily placed her hand on her shoulders. "Is there nothing you can do?" The physician shook his head 'no'. "We can't do anything for her. Or the baby."

Miley looked confused at the last remark. "Baby? She was pregnant?"

"Three months along." The physician said. "However the child was miscarried when the car hit." Miley was taken aback by this news. Her mother was pregnant when she died. Why did no one tell her? Or Jackson even?

Miley then decided "I want to see her. Can you arrange that?" The physician nodded. "We've made her as comfortable as possible. If you wish to say goodbye….she's in room 237."

"Thank you." Miley said as she walked down the hospital corridor. The Doctor and Lily walking with her. When they reached the door Miley hesitated. "Right now I'm at a concert that would lead to the birth of Hannah Montana. I never made it here in time to say goodbye to mama. None of us did."

"You're here now Miley." Lily said. "She won't die alone. You'll be here with her." Miley nodded wiping away some tears and entered the room.

Susan lay in bed. Bandaged and bruised. Looking like a cross from a sleeping princess and a crash test dummy. Miley went to her mother's side and sat next to her. The Doctor and Lily hung back allowing Miley to have her moment. "Mama?" she called out, barely able to find her voice.

Susan's eyes opened for the last time. She looked at Miley as if looking at her for the first time. "Miley?"

"Yes mama." Miley said. "Sorry I couldn't help you this time."

"How can this be?" Susan asked. "How can you be here?"

"That is a crazy story mama." Miley said. "But….your daughter's a time traveler."

Susan looked at her daughter in surprise. "How?" Miley quickly explained. "My friend Lily and I were going down in a plane. This man, calls himself 'the Doctor', saved us when he took us away in his magical machine. A machine that took us anywhere in space and time."

"So all those visits in the past…." Susan started to say.

"Was me." Miley answered. "Someone was trying to screw with the family's past. We had to stop them."

Susan didn't say anything as she tried to wrap her mind around everything that was said. "So was this part of your past?" Tears formed around Miley's eyes as she had to answer the question. "Yes mama. This does happen. I wish I could change it. I wish I could save you. I wish I could have saved the baby too."

"You know?" Susan asked. "Found out just now. Why did daddy not tell me?"

"He probably didn't want you sadder than you already are. Or were. Whatever." Susan smiled as she said "If I didn't have a headache explaining time travel would give me one." Miley smiled as even when dying Susan didn't lose her sense of humor. She then looked at her daughter as tears formed in her eyes.

Susan reached out to touch her daughter's hand. "Don't Miley. It's my time. I wouldn't trade any of the time I've had with Robbie Ray, or with you."

"Or Jackson?" Miley said. Susan smiled. "Including Jackson." She then asked "So tell me about the future. What happened?"

Miley decided to honor her mother's request. "I got the contract. I decided to embrace the Hannah Montana identity, because I wanted to have a normal life and real friends. And thought there have been some troubles I have been very blessed to have had the career I've had. And the friends I've had too." Miley then turned to look at Lily who placed her hand on Miley's shoulder.

"Your daughter is my best friend Mrs. Stewart." Lily said. "I couldn't have had better." Susan looked at Lily and smiled. She then looked at the Doctor and said "So you're the alien that saved my daughter."

"Well yeah." The Doctor said. "It seemed like a good idea."

"Not just seemed. It WAS a good idea." Susan said still keeping to her sense of humor. Miley and Lily were also chuckling as Susan looked at her daughter. "Miley…could you perhaps sing me one of your songs? I couldn't be there tonight and I wanted to hear you sing so much."

"I would love to mama." Miley then sang her song to Susan. It was 'Bigger than us'.

_I see your face I look in your eyes  
what you feel no surprise  
everyone needs something to believe in_

Tell me your dreams I'll tell you mine  
_in our hearts we'll look inside and see all the colors of the rainbow  
And I know_

We all wanna believe in love  
We all wanna believe in something  
bigger than just us  
We all wanna be a part  
of the greater picture  
thats hangin' in our hearts (our hearts)  
yeah it's bigger than us

Susan listened to the song as Miley tried to hold back tears. Susan reached out her hand to her daughter's saying "It's okay." And Miley continued singing.

__

I wanna see beyond my own little world  
grab your hands so we can twirl aroun the galaxy  
see the world with clarity  
oh oh  
oh oh  
we have such a long way to go  
but I know  
we're getting closer everyday  
(everyday)

It fills the universe  
and lights the skies above  
and rescues all our hearts with love  
l-o-v-e love  
that's what's bigger than us  
bigger than us come on  
its love its love that's bigger than us  
its love its love thats bigger than us  
its love its love its love

we all wanna believe in love  
we all wanna believe in something  
bigger than just us

Susan smiled as she said "You're going to be a big star someday. I wish I could be there."

"You're always with me mama." Miley said. "In every way that matters." Susan looked at the Doctor and said "Take care of her."

"With my life." The Doctor said as if making a promise. Susan then looked at Miley as tears fell down her face. "You are so sweet. I wish I could see you grow up. Meet boys, go to school."

"I wish you were there too mama." Miley said as tears fell down her face. "But I still dream of you. You're still always there for me."

"And maybe I always will be Miley. Maybe…I …always will…be…." Susan's breathing then became shallow as her eyes became lifeless. Peacefully Susan closed them with her last vestiges of strength succumbing to the eternal peace death would provide.

And then Susan Fonely, Susan Stewart…..died.

Miley sat by her mother's bedside for a longtime until Robbie Ray and his brother Bobbie Ray came forward. They heard some explanations from the attending physician. Lily walked out to explain the rest. Bobbie Ray recognized Lily and the Doctor and asked "Weren't you guys at our wedding reception?"

"Yeah." Lily said. "We were in the neighborhood when we saw Susan get run down. We quickly brought her here." Robbie Ray then asked "Is she all right?"

"No." the Doctor said sadly. "She's dead. Destiny is by her bedside now." Robbie Ray was rocked by the news and had to sit down to steady himself. When he felt he had his bearings he entered the room where the body of his dead wife lay along with the girl that was at his wedding reception who would be his future daughter.

Robbie Ray didn't say anything. He looked at the body of his wife Susan Stewart wishing that he could have been there in time. He wished his kids could have been taken to their mother's bedside with him, but kids weren't allowed. They sat in the waiting room with Aunt Dolly.

"Bobbie Ray. Take Miley and Jackson home. I've got….." Bobbie Ray nodded in understanding. "Rebecca's out right now with Luann. There shouldn't be any problems."

Bobbie Ray went out to the waiting room leaving Robbie Ray with Miley, Lily and the Doctor. As Miley walked away from the bedside letting Robbie Ray say his goodbyes she whispered to the Doctor. "Probably a good thing I don't meet myself huh?"

"A very good thing." The Doctor said. "Not only would it be awkward but it wouldn't help matters if you both unleashed the Blinovich Limitation effect."

"The what?" Miley asked. The Doctor said "Temporal distortion that can rip a hole in the space/time continuum, cause a temporal paradox, among other nightmares."

"Okay, remind me never to meet me." Miley said. "Or me." Lily added.

Everyone nodded as Robbie Ray looked on at the body of his wife. Tears streaked down his eyes as he said a silent goodbye. Holding her hand as if he would never want to let her go, but knowing he had to if only for his kids' sake. Finally he found his words and asked "How did this happen?"

"Hit and run." Miley said. "We tried to help but we were too late. The injuries too severe."

Robbie Ray turned and looked at Miley, the girl he knew as 'Destiny' and hugged her. "Thank you for being there with her. Keeping her from dying alone." Tears were forming around Robbie Ray's eyes as well as Miley's.

"She wasn't alone." Miley said. "We all were with her."

"Will you be around?" Robbie Ray asked. "To help out?" Miley looked at the Doctor and shook his head no. Miley looked at Robbie Ray and answered "Probably not. It's just….I'm not sure I could handle another funeral."

"Another funeral?" Robbie Ray asked. Miley explained as best she could. "My mom died years ago. No one would tell me why, but when she was lowered into the ground all I could do was cry. And Susan….I couldn't go through that again. I'm sorry."

Robbie Ray nodded in understanding. "It's okay. You were here when she passed. I won't ask for more." Miley nodded as she wiped more tears away and hugged her father. She then broke away and said "I have to go now."

"Of course. Take care." Miley, Lily and the Doctor then left. Robbie Ray now had to make arrangements for the funeral for his wife.

Watching her leave though Robbie Ray noticed something familiar about her. Almost as if he was watching Miley leave before him.

_It couldn't be. No way._ Robbie Ray thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the hospital as the three travelers made their way to the TARDIS Miley decided to ask the question that was most on her mind. "Doctor, who killed my mom?"

The Doctor turned and looked at Miley. The look in her eyes was one of determination. No fancy talk was going to get him out of answering. It reminded him of some of the friends he had in the past. A strength he greatly admired.

"Miley, are you sure you want to know the answer to that question?" the Doctor asked. Miley nodded that she was. "I want to know." She said with resolve. "I deserve to know."

The Doctor nodded in understanding. "Don't say you weren't warned." He then led both girls to the TARDIS where a waiting limo sat. A limo with government plates. "Doctor where are we going?" Lily asked.

The Doctor looked at both girls and answered "Susan's killer fell into U.N.I.T. jurisdiction. He's in their custody now. This limo will take us to him." Soon all three got into the limo and drove to the U.N.I.T. base where the killer of Miley Stewart's mother lay.

All the while Miley wondered who her mother's killer was to warrant a major level of security.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three arrived at a U.N.I.T. base just outside of Pigeon Forge. The Doctor flashed his credentials with his psychic paper allowing Miley and Lily special access. Lily looked at her I.D. badge in amazement. "Oh wow Miley we have government clearance."

"U.N. clearance." The Doctor corrected. "Not the same as government clearance." Miley asked what the difference was. The Doctor answered "The U.N. thinks of the world, or at least tries to. Governments think of their own little corners of it."

"How does the U.N. have such a force like this?" Miley asked looking at all the soldiers. "All soldiers still belong to their respective branches of the service. Britain's branch answers to their branches of the Military just as the Americans do. Army, Navy, Airforce, Marines, and Coast Guard. U.N.I.T. incorporates all of them under the same banner." The Doctor explained. "And the governments also foot their part of the bill."

"Americans must submit a pretty penny huh?" Miley asked. The Doctor shook his head. "Actually Britain foots the most. Americans still have their deficit to worry about."

Soon the three reached the elevator that would take them to the medical ward, and the room where the assassin would lay. After going down several floors the three disembarked under escort as they came to the room where the assassin lay. The Doctor turned to Miley. "You sure you want to go through with this. You can go back if you want to."

"No Doctor. I have to know." Miley said.

The Doctor nodded and opened the door allowing Miley to enter. She did so with Lily following. The Doctor entered last telling the guards to wait where they were. He saw Miley and Lily's expressions as they could not believe what they were seeing.

"Miley. Is that…?" Lily asked not sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

"Yeah. It is." Miley said in the same stunned silence. The face was older and more wrinkled, but there was no mistaking it. The face of the assassin was that of Doctor James Batterson. The right hand man to the Kaled scientist Davros.

"Doctor. Is it….is it really Batterson?" Miley asked. The Doctor nodded. "It is. For the life of me I can't imagine why. Or how for that matter."

"You sure Doctor?" Lily asked. "You sure it's not his dad or something?"

"No Lily it's definitely him." The Doctor said. Miley took a few steps forward to look at the face of her mother's killer. When she was close enough. Batterson's eyes flashed open. He then looked at Miley with a look of pure hatred.

"You still live?" Batterson said. His voice touched with age and hate. "I had hoped you would have been erased from the time line."

"It was you?" Miley asked. "All of it was you? The maternity ward? My mom's parents dying? The wicked stepmother? The reception? All of it was you?"

"For what was done. You and all those…..weak willed….you kept our people from being strong. Kept us from the power that Davros could have provided." The mention of Davros got a response from the Doctor. "So all this was for Davros was it? Let me tell you Batterson, the path Davros offers. It does not lead to power. It leads to death and destruction."

"Death and destruction of our enemies." Batterson said as if repeating rhetoric. "Their total extermination. Humanity would have risen under Davros's hand. Now we will be as weak as this pop princess here."

"And that's not a bad thing Batterson." The Doctor said. "What happened to you? You were a clever man. What brought you to be a follower of Davros?"

"Davros gave me a chance when the rest of the world laughed at me." Batterson said. "I saw the truth in Davros's words. We can become the supreme beings. We can become masters of the universe. We can exterminate all that will oppose us."

The Doctor just stared at Batterson and looked at him. "You would have made a good Dalek." Was all the Doctor could say. Lily however had questions of her own. "I don't get it. If this is Batterson, how can he be here? And is all of this revenge for Canary Wharf?"

"Canary Wharf?" Batterson asked as if finding what Lily said funny, and immediately laughed afterwards hysterically. The Doctor looked at Batterson and saw the truth in his eyes. "It's not about Canary Wharf."

"What?" Miley and Lily both asked.

"It's about something we haven't done yet." The Doctor explained. "Some point in our futures, sometime in Batterson's past we face Davros again."

"And we win?" Lily asked. "Looks that way." The Doctor answered. "Also somehow Batterson gets thrown back in time to before Susan was born, and saw an opportunity to change the future by attacking Tish. Changing her future so Miley would be erased from the time line."

"All this?" Miley asked. "All my mother's suffering was to get at me? Her death was to get at me?" She then looked at Batterson and asked "You killed my mother and her unborn child to get at me?"

"To stop you before you can stop us." Batterson said, not even giving a thought that Miley's mother was pregnant when he killed her. "So humanity can become the superior race. So we can rise to be a great power…."

"….so you can conquer the lesser races, sweep away all empires, unlimited rice pudding, etcetera, etcetera." The Doctor said repeating the rhetoric. "You really swallowed Davros's kool aid didn't you? So twisted that you think hate is strength. It's not."

Miley looked at Batterson and said the same words over and over again. "You killed my mother. You killed my mother." Finally she lunged at Batterson and screamed "YOU KILLED MY MOTHER!!!" hoping to place her hands around his throat. The Doctor and Lily tried to hold her back as he called for the guards to come in and take Miley outside. All the while screaming "HE KILLED MY MOTHER!!!! HE KILLED MY MOTHER!!!"

Once Miley was outside Lily went to comfort her leaving the Doctor and Batterson alone. Batterson smiled as he saw Miley being hysterical. "I guess I succeeded in one area. Miley Stewart now knows hate."

"She will not give in to it." The Doctor said. "I have faith in her."

"It will be misplaced Doctor." Batterson said. "Humans are violent creatures. We advance though our atrocities. Our horrors. Peace and love lead to weakness and destruction. And now I consider it a success that Miley is on the road to strength."

The Doctor looked at Batterson not looking to dignify Batterson's quote with a response. Instead he asked "What is Davros's plan? Where is he?"

"I won't tell you Time Lord." Batterson said. "Even in death." With that foam started appearing around Batterson's mouth Foam that had to deal with cyanide capsules. Batterson was committing suicide. The Doctor called a medic in, and tried to get the capsule out, but it was too late. Batterson died almost instantly.

For James Batterson the horror was over. But for the Doctor he knew the horror was just beginning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside the hospital room Miley sat in a chair with her face buried in her hands. Lily sat with her offering comfort. Lily asked "Is he dead?"

"Yes Lily. He's dead." The Doctor said. Questions pouring through his mind. What led James Batterson to come back in time to where Susan was born? How did he come back through time? What happened to lead Batterson to take such a trip? So many questions and no answers.

"We need to find out what happened." The Doctor said. "We need to know what Batterson and Davros had planned." The Doctor then looked at Miley who looked up. Her face full of resolve and anger.

"Doctor take me home." Miley said in a tone that made Lily afraid. "Take me home so I can finish Davros off."

"Miley I…" the Doctor tried to say. Miley held her hand up and said "No Doctor. We end it. Davros, Batterson, all of it. We go home, find them, and stop them."

The Doctor nodded. It was time to finish the confrontation with Davros. And it was also time to answer questions as to how he could have survived anyway.

All three made their way to the TARDIS so they could head home. Miley the most determined. She wanted to stop Davros, stop Batterson, and avenge her mother's murder.

And she would do whatever it took.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the funeral for Susan Stewart Robbie Ray watched as the coffin was lowered down into the ground. The priest giving last rights.

"Dead lord. We commit this child of yours to the sacred Earth from whence we came. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust. In the name of the father, and of the son, and of the holy spirit, Amen." Robbie Ray listened to the priest and prayed for his wife. Prayed that she was with God in heaven, and that he and their family would be reunited someday.

Robbie Ray then looked at his daughter. Little twelve year old Miley as she cried for the loss of her mother. She would have cried for someone else if Robbie Ray had told her, or Jackson, what the physician told him.

His wife was pregnant with a third child. A child that died when the hit and run happened,

Robbie Ray decided that Miley did not need to know that piece of information. Nor did Jackson. It would be a secret he'd keep with him. He then reached out to comfort Miley when he noticed something. Something he saw in the girl Destiny that was at the wedding reception, at when he met Susan, and at the hospital..

He noticed that Miley and Destiny looked very similar, if not exactly alike.

_Almost as if they were the same person?_ Robbie Ray asked himself. _But that can't be. That's impossible._

Miley looked up and asked her father. "Daddy is momma in heaven?" Robbie Ray looked at her daughter, the look in her eyes, and saw that Destiny had the same eyes.

Robbie Ray had no answers how that could be. The only answer he could give his daughter was "Yes darlin'. Your momma's in heaven." He then hugged his daughter as if reassuring her.

He only wished he could reassure himself. But one day he would find out the answers to the questions he could not answer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present Day

"And that leads us to today." Robbie Ray said finishing his explanation. Heather had heard all Robbie Ray had to say, and she was still trying to comprehend it. "So you're saying that your daughter has gone to your wedding and now is where your wife died before she can come home?"

"Yeah." Robbie Ray said. "I know it's confusing, but I had to become an expert on time travel pretty quick. And one thing I've learned is that time is not a straight line. It can twist and turn and go all different directions. And sometimes we are prisoners to its events. Just like I am with my daughter."

"So basically you had to let her go, or the universe would explode or something?" Heather asked. Robbie Ray nodded and said "Or something."

Heather sat in the couch trying to contemplate all she had seen and heard. She missed Lily and wanted her back terribly, but she understood Robbie Ray's predicament. "Soon as she's done…"

"….she'll come back home." Robbie Ray said. "I get phone calls regularly." Heather nodded as she held up her own phone. "So do I. Lily called me before I came over. And thanks to the text I just got I can call her now too."

"If you can afford the bill." Robbie Ray said. When Heather asked how they could make such calls Robbie Ray explained. "Something the Doctor did to their cell phones. They can call anyplace, anytime. He did the same to mine just in case I wanted to call them. You may want to have the same thing done." Heather said she would consider it.

Just then Robbie Ray's phone rang and the I.D. said it was Miley. Robbie Ray then picked up the phone and answered it. "Miley?"

"Dad I'm coming home." Miley said on the other end of the line. Her voice filled with a determination and anger Robbie Ray had never heard in his daughter before. While Robbie Ray was glad his daughter was returning he knew something was wrong. "Miley what is it?"

"Batterson killed mom." Miley said. "And her unborn child." Robbie Ray sighed as he realized Miley now knew. "I was trying to save you further pain."

"I know dad." Miley said. Robbie Ray asked why Batterson killed Susan and Miley provided the answer. "Apparently he's tried to kill her for years for something we haven't done yet. And he succeeded."

"The hit and run." Robbie Ray said. He never found out who the other driver was, and now to find out that it was someone he knew….and definitely didn't like. Well this blood was boiling. "What happened?"

"Apparently, according to the Doctor, Batterson is going to go back in time and try to get to me by getting to mom. A lot of what has happened to us is because of him. The maternity ward, mom's parents dying, the wicked stepmother in mom's past, the reception. Batterson arranged it all. It's only the hit and run where Batterson succeeded in killing her. But instead of erasing me it's become part of events." Miley said fighting back tears keeping her anger as her focus. "Call who you can dad. It's time to end this thing."

Robbie Ray looked at Heather who had a look of concern on her face as well wondering what was going on. Then her phone rang. Knowing it was Lily she picked it up and took her daughter's time call. "Miley, you sure you're okay?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Dad. Nobody messes with us Stewarts and gets away with it." Miley said with determination. "Whether they be relatives, mean girls, or time traveling monsters." Robbie Ray nodded in agreement. "I'll make the appropriate calls."

With that Miley hung up and Robbie Ray grabbed his phone book. It was time to call the others together. If Davros was getting ready to make his move everyone had to be ready.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board the TARDIS the Doctor was navigating the time stream while Lily was on her phone, and Miley was ending her call. "When we get back we can get everyone together. We find out where Davros is, and we end him once and for all." He said. Both girls didn't answer as Lily was talking to her mom, and Miley was lost in her mind thinking about her mom, and the man who killed her. A man who was dead now, but knew she would meet again.

And the monster who orchestrated everything. The twisted misshapen thing that made her want to hate. In a way he had succeeded, as Miley was now feeling hate in her heart.

Miley said nothing. Only one thing was on her mind. She was going to make Davros pay, and Batterson if she ever saw him.

They took her mom and an unborn sibling from her. This was now personal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Antarctica-Present day

The filming of Jake Ryan's summer blockbuster was being delayed. Not because of winter temperatures or filming difficulties, but because of one temperamental star. Namely teen pop sensation Mikayla.

At first she was okay to work with, but then she started becoming more demanding. Wanted warmer clothes, M & M's flown in, a shopping list of demands. So much so the director had to allocate the portion of his film budget, which was already over budget, to Mikayla. Even Jake Ryan was starting to feel frayed nerves as he wondered when the next scene would be after Mikayla's latest demand was met.

Not to mention Mikayla was coming onto him like a dog in heat always extending invitations for him to come into her trailer and 'warm up'. Jake was wondering if the penguins weren't preferable company.

Eventually the next scene was ready to go. Jake was supposed to brave the temperatures of the ice planet Frigid _Gee who comes up with these names?_ He asked himself, and rescue the alien princess from the alien horde keeping her captive. The director called him up to the set where they were ready to shoot Jake braving the sub-arctic cold making his way to the waiting princess at the other end. The princess being Mikayla.

Jake grabbed the winter coat he would wear over his already existing one and took his spot. At the end Mikayla sat looking radiant as she wore a white gown covering a body suit keeping her warm. It was electric, and took a lot of power so the suit was plugged into a generator.

Jake smiled a little as he thought Miley would be making a joke about it right now. But it was business as usual as the director gave him his lines.

"Okay Jake. You are braving the blizzard, fighting through wave after wave of snow. The princess in the distance is your goal. The wind and snow is beating you down and it is taking all your strength not to drop. The princess is your destination. She is your heart's desire. You will let nothing stop you from being by her side. Clear?"

Jake looked at Mikayla, who was waving on her chair. Nibbling on M & M's. She was acting coy trying to get Jake's attention, which was driving Jake crazy. Closing his eyes he imagined someone else who was in the princess bodysuit. Someone he wished he asked in the first place.

Miley.

Jake imagined Miley on the throne beckoning him to come to her side. That she was the destination he was trying to reach. Whose lips he wanted on hers declaring true love. "Yeah. I can do this." Jake said looking at Mikayla, but thinking of Miley the whole time.

"Then let's get too it. Places, wind machine, ACTION!"

On the director's command the wind machine kicked in blowing mounds and mounds of snow in Jake's face, but Jack braved the blizzard seeing Miley sitting in Mikayla's chair. He was not going to let anything stand in his way of getting to her. He would be by her side. He would declare his love for her. He would….

"AND CUT!!!"

….end his scene as the director called. And the fantasy had ended. Miley was again Mikayla. His dream over. Reality had kicked in.

"Great job there Jakey." The director said. "You really made it seem believable." Jake nodded as Mikayla rushed to Jake's side as if looking to snuggle up to him.

"You were wonderful Jakey." Mikayla said batting her eyes towards him. Jake rolled his as he was getting tired of Mikayla's constant flirting. "Thanks Mikayla."

"All right. Everyone take a break. Warm up and we'll prepare for the next scene." The director said. Jake breathed a sigh of relief as Mikayla followed him like a puppy dog looking for affection.

"So Jakey, you want to warm up in my trailer?" Mikayla asked. Jake shook his head no. "I'm just going to get a cup of cocoa."

"Oh cool, could you get me one too?" Mikayla asked. "Cocoa really warms me up, but it helps if I had someone to share my cup with. Hey I have an idea, maybe you should just get one cup and we could split it."

"Uhhh I think I'll just get my own cup." Jake said. Mikayla continued to plead. "But it would be nicer if we had one together. Besides, some lowly stage hand would probably like it if they had an extra cup." Sighing Jake gave up. "All right I'll think about it."

"Good. Meet me in our special place and we can talk about how much I hate Hannah Montana, and how I'll take over as the biggest teen pop sensation with her gone." Mikayla then skipped off leaving Jake sighing as he went to get the cocoa he wanted.

Jake knew what 'special place' Mikayla was getting at. Not far away was a cavern where a 'Save the penguins' expedition had previously set up shop during a relief operation. Mikayla set it up as a romantic rendezvous hoping to put the moves on Jake. Each time Mikayla tried though Jake left leaving Mikayla in the drafty cold.

Despite her persistence Jake tried to keep his distance from the cave. Mikayla however tried to lure him in hoping to get a 'romantic moment' going. So far Jake had kept up his resistance to Mikayla's lures, even when she lured him in. _Guess she's going to go one more time._ Jake thought. _Might as well face the music and get it over with. After I get some cocoa of course._

As Jake walked towards the cocoa machine hoping to warm up with a nice hot cup, his thoughts turned to Miley who had disappeared with some sort of 'physician' looking after her. When he called Robbie Ray wondering what was going on he just said that Miley was 'traveling' and would be home soon.

He wished Miley would have come to Antarctica. Granted she may have been jealous of Mikayla and Jake spending time with her, of course Mikayla wanting to blow Miley's pop career out of the water was not much of a help either. But Miley would have been preferable company over Mikayla right now. What with Mikayla coming onto him, and her whining about Hannah Montana, he would have loved Miley there just to belt Mikayla one.

As soon as Jake had the cocoa in hand he saw someone off to the side. He didn't look like any of the set staff, and Jake had not seen him before either. "Something I can do for you?" he asked.

"Perhaps." The man said as he offered his hand. "I'm Doctor James Batterson. I represent an interested party that has a little….proposition for you."

"Proposition?" Jake asked skeptical. There was something about Batterson Jake didn't like.

"Yes, you see my employer has an interest in you, as well as the young Miss Mikayla and an old girlfriend of yours Miley Stewart." This got Jake's attention as he asked Batterson "What do you want with Miley?"

Batterson smirked. Jake picked up that Miley was not part of the 'famous people' that were mentioned. "My benefactor had a business arrangement with her. He'd like to renew that arrangement as well as bring others like yourself, and Miss Mikayla, into the fold."

"The fold?" Jake asked wondering where this man was going. "Dr. Batterson you are being really vague here."

"A matter of necessity." Batterson said. "If I told you everything you may not wish to take part in our endeavors." Jake then said "I'm not sure I want to now."

"Rest assured, my benefactor will insist." Batterson said. Jake studied Batterson and shook his head. Whatever this man was selling Jake wasn't sure he wanted to buy it. "I don't think so." Jake said.

"I'm afraid that answer is not good enough." Batterson said. "My benefactor must insist."

"Your benefactor will have to wait." Jake said. "Even if I wanted to leave I couldn't. I have a commitment to this film." Batterson just smiled a scary smile. "Not anymore."

"Not anymore?" Jake asked. "What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid there's been an accident." Batterson said. "A terrible explosion with the propane heater that was too close to some flammable materials. The chain reaction spread everywhere. People tried to fight the blaze but no one survived."

"What?" Jake asked wondering if Batterson had his head on tight. Then the man pulled out a device. It was a detonator. Batterson pressed the button and……

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!**

The whole set exploded like a set full of Roman Candles. Cast and crew trailers, sets, equipment. All of it exploded. Inside the trailers people started screaming as they were being burned alive. Burned alive in the arctic cold. Jake looked on in horror. "Wh…wh…..what did you do?"

"I just cleared your calendar." Batterson said. "Now, will you take my benefactor's proposal?"

"You…..you murderer!" Jake said as he lunged at Batterson. Jake had never been one for throwing punches, but in Batterson's case he was willing to make an exception. He threw Batterson to the ground and threw punches to Batterson's face. Batterson blocked as best he could and deflected some of Jake's blows, but some of the punches did connect.

When Jake was finished he looked at Batterson. He was smiling.

"Why Mister Ryan, why are you throwing punches when you could be checking for survivors?" Batterson asked. Jake looked at Batterson and he realized, he wanted Mikayla too.

Mikayla was still alive.

Suddenly Jake knew what he had to do. He had to find Mikayla see if she was all right. He knew she was heading to the cavern and quickly Jake bolted towards it.

Batterson watched Jake run into the cavern with a smile on his face. He hoped Jake would meet his 'associates' just as Mikayla was about to now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the cavern Mikayla snuggled up in a mink blanket hoping to warm up herself. _Then later Jake_ she thought mischievously as she fantasized about her favorite dream. A dream where she and Jake were kissing romantically standing on the ruins of Hannah Montana CD's as Hannah lay on the ground, a dog collar around her throat secured by a leash Mikayla was holding. Mikayla only dreamt a few seconds when she heard something down the cavern.

"Huh?" she wondered as she got out of the blanket and went down the cavern. _This is supposed to be deserted. Who else could be here?_ she asked herself. She continued to walk until she came to an icy wall. A wall that looked to be melting. She felt the wall with her hand and backed away from the touch. It was boiling hot.

"This cavern may be hot, but it's not that hot." Mikayla said nervous. "What's happening?"

Mikayla looked at the cavern wall until it exploded in front of her. Bursting through were several rolling machines. Creatures she had never heard of, but was afraid of immediately. Mostly due to their electronic shrieking voices.

These creatures were Daleks.

"DO NOT MOVE! DO NOT MOVE! DO NOT MOVE! DO NOT MOVE! DO NOT MOVE! YOU ARE OUR PRISONER DO NOT MOVE!"

Mikayla got the message the first time.

"YOU WILL MOVE FORWARD! IF YOU DO NOT YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED! DO YOU UNDERSTAND? ANSWER! ANSWER!! ANSWER!!!"

"YES!" Mikayla screamed as she heard the Dalek voices. Tears falling down her face as she was terrified for the first time in her life. Not because she would not be competing with Hannah Montana for biggest teen pop sensation, or for an award. No, this fear was greater.

Mikayla was afraid for her very life.

"FORWARD!" the lead Dalek said leading Mikayla through the hole made by the explosion. A Dalek in the rear then turned as it thought it heard something.

"SENSOR CONTACT! LIFE FORM DETECTED!"

Mikayla turned and saw Jake in the distance. "Jake!" she screamed. Jake got up at Mikayla's cry making him an open target. Another rear Dalek opened fire stunning him and sending Jake crashing onto the ground to Mikayla's feet.

Mikayla looked down at the unconscious form of Jake. "You didn't have to kill him!"

"HE IS NOT DEAD!" the lead Dalek said. "HE WILL BE TAKEN FOR EXPERIMENTATION!"

Mikayla was curious among the terror. "What experimentation?"

"HE, LIKE YOU, WILL EVOLVE INTO THE SUPERIOR BEINGS!!!" the lead Dalek said. Mikayla looked on horrified wondering what the monster before her meant.

"YOU WILL BOTH BE EVOLVED INTO DALEKS!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later a figure marched through the ruins of the movie set. He was surveying the wreckage hoping to find some sign of survivors. None had survived. Only the remains of the dead occupied the set of 'Ice Princess of the Universe.'

Looking in the distance the man raced to the cavern where Mikayla made her advances to Jake. He entered hoping to find some sign there might have been something left. Someone who might have told him something useful about what had happened, despite preliminary reports of what he heard through U.N.I.T. sources.

The man found a hole blown through the cave wall. A tunnel leading down to some sort of sub craft that was not present there anymore. At the end of the tunnel was a picture. A picture of Jake Ryan and Miley Stewart together. Right away the man knew what had happened.

"I'm too late." Captain Jack Harkness said. He knew Davros had arranged to pick up his latest test subjects.

_End of Part 10_

_Author's note:I knew I wanted a lot of music in this. One or two being Miley Cyrus songs. Both of which Miley sung during the wedding reception, namely 'I miss you' and 'Right here'. The other songs 'The way to love, Underground, To be in love, and It don't get any better' were from the Robotech soundtrack. 'The Way to Love' and 'It don't get any better' were sung by Michael Bradley. 'Underground' was sung by Michael Bradley and Joanne Harris (and personally think that would make a good boy/girl duet song for a celebrity couple). 'To be in love' was sung by Reba West, the voice of Lynn Mimmei from the Robotech cartoon. I also decided to add 'Bigger than us' from the Hannah side of the music to the mix as the song Miley would sing to say good bye to her mom with. _

_You also notice the parallels to Cinderella in some of the story. They seemed to make sense as a story about Miley's mom made sense to do, but I didn't want to do a repeat of the first season episode 'Father's Day' where Rose Tyler tries to save her dad. Also the Time Wraiths already made an appearance in this fic series. There was no reason for them to appear again. So the angle I took seemed the best way to go._

_Also you notice Heather Locklear's character of Heather Truscott has now appeared. I will be looking for her to make more appearances throughout the story. I also thought Robbie Ray talking to his wife across the gulfs of time was a nice touch too. And you all have noticed Jake Ryan has made an appearance. And so has Mikayla. What horrors will Davros weave for them?_

_One horror I did add in was I made Miley's mom pregnant when she died. I saw another fic writer take this approach and then I remembered the character of Nina Myers from '24' and how she had killed Jack Bauer's wife Teri, who was pregnant upon death. I figured such a death would add a new level of evil to Batterson, Davros and the Daleks. Looking back I think it does as Batterson comes out a devoted follower of Davros's ramblings. I also changed the name of Miley's mother. I heard that her name would be revealed as Susan in a future episode, so I went with that name._

_For those wondering what the Blinovich Limitation Effect is it states that two of the same being cannot meet at the same place at the same time without causing a temporal disturbance. Usually an explosion rupturing the space/time continuum. Examples of the Blinovich Limitation Effect are found in the Doctor Who episodes 'Day of the Daleks' and Mawdryn Undead'. The reference to Huon particles is in reference to the Doctor Who episode 'The Runaway Bride' where the bride Donna was dosed with Huon particles. Donna will appear in series four of Doctor Who which should debut in a few months._

_I had hoped to have this chapter done by Christmas, but scheduling kept me from finishing. At any rate consider this a belated Christmas present. Hope you all enjoy it. Also since this story seems more closer to Valentine's Day you can consider this a Valentine's Day gift too. Also please forgive the length of this story as there was a lot to tell in this chapter._

_Also it seems like Hannah Montana/Doctor Who videos are appearing on YouTube now. I ran across a few(mostly slide shows), but they were entertaining. I saw one for 'I got nerve' and one where Miley was being compared to Rose Tyler from Doctor Who fame with the song 'Nobody's Perfect' in the background._

_Next chapter. Two more groups of Disney characters appear. And things gear up for the final confrontation. Also keep an eye out for Red Roses story. She mentioned wanting to do a one shot with Jackson that will tie into this overall story. I will also be looking into doing a 'Wizards of Waverly Place' one shot that will tie into the 'Where is Hannah Montana' storyline which will have the Russo family meet Torchwood. _

_Thanks for reading._

_John_


	11. Chapter 11

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 11**

**Universal Visions**

Northwestern University, San Francisco.

It was another day of classes for Raven Baxter. A girl of style, flair and what she considered amazing fashion sense. A sense she wished to build upon so she could take part in the high stakes competitive world of the fashion industry.

Her parents talked her into going to college stating that an education would help her in her chosen field. Raven reluctantly agreed despite her truly wanting to get into the fashion world early. When the case was made that without an education Raven would most likely be working for Donna Cabonna as an intern for a long time Raven decided to accept her parents' judgment. As such she applied with her friends to Northwestern where she attended classes aimed at her getting a fashion degree.

What Raven didn't count on was the curriculum the University provided. It seemed to Raven like she would have to sit through a number of boring classes that she believed she would not need for the world of fashion, but the school admissions board insisted would be needed for her to get her degree. Sighing Raven tried to put her best foot forward and take the courses the curriculum insisted she take first. She tried to be upbeat about the situation with friends and fellow students, something people always admired about her, but sometimes maintaining such an attitude was not easy for her.

_Still I get by. _Raven thought with a smile. _If it weren't for working at Donna Cabonna's boutique I'd feel like I was going nowhere with my dreams._ _Even if she's an overbearing tyrant at times._

But for now Raven had a geometry assignment she had to get through. _Geometry in fashion? Please._ Raven thought, despite the course requirement laid out in the course curriculum by the school admissions board Raven thought Geometry was something she would not need. Not to mention she hated math. _But then again who doesn't?_ she thought as she walked down the quad to where she would meet her friends Eddie Thomas and Chelsea Daniels.

Eddie and Chelsea had grown up with Raven for years in their neighborhood in San Francisco. Eddie saw himself as a cool customer trying to impress ladies more times than not. Chelsea was an amazing girl in her own right. Some took to her as being sort of flaky, if not absent minded about certain things happening around her. At other times she seemed to show an intellect that no one else would see until it was too late. All three of them had been friends seemingly forever, and Raven trusted them with her biggest secret.

Raven Baxter was psychic.

She would often receive images of the future. Images that only lasted a few seconds or so, and sometimes they would seem like something was missing, or came out inaccurate. But it was largely due to Raven's interpretation of her visions. Sometimes a vision would be misread…and the results would be chaos.

But Eddie and Chelsea backed her up to the hilt whenever she needed them. They had been with her through thick and thin. Especially with her father Victor, and her brother Cory having moved to Washington D.C. where Victor was White House Chef, and Cory was still trying to figure out the right way to make his fortune so he could launch Cory Baxter Enterprises. He tried several plans, one of which Raven helped out with involving White House uniforms, yet none of them met with the success that he hoped.

Especially the one Raven was part of where President Richard Martinez thought she was a White House Kook that ran him down leading to a chase throughout the White House. Things were straightened out, but there was no new uniform deal.

Despite that Raven continued on with her life, her friends by her side. She saw Eddie and Chelsea sitting and waiting at a lunch table, and Raven went to sit with them to catch up on the 411 that was their lives. Chelsea was working for an ecology degree while Eddie mostly tried to pick up ladies with his college classes. While his grades were good, his track record with women-not so good.

But despite all their interests they still remained BFF's. Best Friends Forever.

"Hey Rae!" Eddie said calling Raven over. Raven went over to sit and immediately the three friends started talking. "Hey guys so what's up? And please tell me you have some news to uplift my day."

"Another day in geometry?" Chelsea asked. Raven rolled her eyes as if cringing at the word. "Man I don't see why we have to know geometry in fashion. I mean it's not like numbers are glamorous or I need it to show me what would knock someone off their feet. And don't get me started about how numbers can calculate style."

Chelsea thought about Raven's words and added her own two cents. "Well maybe it might be a good thing to keep up on your math skills so you know your measurements, can calculate the right amount of fabric to use, how long a pattern…"

"Chelse! I get it." Raven then said not wanting to hear about the importance of math. She loved her best friend, but sometimes figuring her out was more confusing than figuring out her own visions. Raven then looked at Eddie and hoped he had better news on his college life. "Eddie?"

"Man Rae….I got nothing." Eddie said. "No wham bam! No thank you ma'am! Man college life is not happening the way I hoped it would." Raven sat in her chair and sighed as reality sunk in. "Man, college is supposed to be the gateway to opportunity. What opportunities have we had to get closer to our dreams? How close are we to being what we want to be in life? Where's our shining star?"

"Well I don't know about you guys, but I've found mine." Chelsea said happily. Eddie and Raven looked at Chelsea wondering what interesting thing she had to say.

"My wildlife studies professor is trying to organize around a costal region." Chelsea said. "A big oil company is looking to set up an off shore oil rig off coast. We're going to be doing a protest…showing natural beauty."

Eddie and Raven looked at Chelsea confused. She had been hard to figure out-even to herself. "Natural beauty?" Eddie asked. His mind working overdrive as his mind was going into full fantasy mode. "You mean girls will be there…."

"….without makeup that's right." Chelsea said. Eddie's jaw then hung down like it was going to hit the floor. Raven however asked. "You are going to protest without makeup? What kind of a protest is that?"

Chelsea seemed taken aback by the comment. "Come on Raven. You know make up is partly made up of petroleum products. Why, your make up base some of that could be used for your car even. Why change oil when you can change eye liner?" Raven looked away from her friend trying to figure out her logic when…

…..she zoned out. A zoning out that came when she had received a psychic vision.

She had received such visions in the past as they foretold moments in her future. Sometimes they did not come out with crystal clear clarity, showing only snippets of events not the whole event itself. So when Raven tried to interpret the event she foretold sometimes the interpretation was at best inaccurate.

But this vision was unlike any vision she had received before. It was beyond anything she could have comprehended.

In this vision, planets burned. A wave of fire spread enveloping stars, space, asteroids, worlds, some of them inhabited. On the burning worlds species died. Some of them higher races. Some primitive cultures. Most of them however were innocent.

They burned due to a choice. A terrible choice that one had to make. A few billion over the whole of the universe.

And Raven felt that terror.

And never stopped.

Back in the real world Raven Baxter screamed an unholy scream, as if millions who had died spoke with her voice. Quickly Chelsea and Eddie raced to her side trying to offer her comfort and keep her under control as students called 911 on their cell phones. On the ground Raven screamed and thrashed around as the vision she had received would not let her go.

"'What's wrong with her?' 'Is she okay?' were the questions being asked by others around the quad. Chelsea and Eddie blocked those questions out as they tried to hold onto their friend and comfort her. "Raven it's okay. Please listen it's okay." Chelsea said trying to hold onto her friend. Eddie also tried to reassure Raven. "Please Raven, what's happening?" he then asked hoping to make sense of what Raven was seeing. They knew it had to be a vision, but a vision of what?

All Chelsea Daniels and Eddie Thomas could do was comfort their friend. But nothing could comfort Raven. Not from the horror she had seen. And still was seeing.

And what she was seeing was a universe burning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the time vortex the TARDIS was lurching and buckling as it usually did when traveling. As usual the Doctor worked the controls of the mighty time/space machine trying to keep some sort of control. By his side Lily was holding on to the rail. Holding on for dear life. Off to the side Miley sat on what was the command chair for the TARDIS….well not so much a command chair as it was a place to sit down and face the console.

But Miley's mind was not on the console, or the usual bucking and lurching the TARDIS usually did in flight, especially since she found a seatbelt under the cushions keeping her secure. Rather her mind was on what she had found out about her mother's death. It wasn't an accident.

Susan Stewart was murdered. Murdered by James Batterson. Servant of Davros.

The Doctor looked up and decided to cut the TARDIS's speed. Lily felt the deceleration almost immediately as the bucking seemed to cease. "Whoa, thank you Doctor." Lily said. "Are we there yet?"

"No, but I don't think we should be in any rush." The Doctor said as he looked at Miley. As if quietly indicating that perhaps someone should be there with her. Lily took the hint and went to Miley's side as Miley continued to stare into space.

Lily had never seen Miley look the way she had. Her eyes held a fury never before seen in her best friend. "Miley?" she couldn't help but ask. "Hello?"

"I know what you're thinking Lily." Miley said almost impassively. "Am I all right?" She looked at her friend and answered honestly "No. I'm not all right. My mom was murdered by a psycho working for a psycho. I want them both to pay. I want them both to suffer. Don't try to stop me."

Lily looked wide eyed at her friend and turned to look at the Doctor. He had a look of concern on his face. Concern for Miley as she seemed to be becoming a person no one would recognize if they saw her. The sweet teenage singer that always was smiling seemed to be becoming an angry young woman hell bent on revenge. The Doctor then decided to go to Miley's side and offer her comfort. And hopefully some good advice.

"Miley, I know killing them might seem like a good idea now. But you'll regret it later." The Doctor said. Miley looked at the Doctor and wondered how he could think that way. "How can you say that? You lost your people thanks to him. Others have died thanks to those creatures he made. And Batterson….."

Miley could find no more words. If she tried to find more she wouldn't be able to hold back the tears that threatened to form. All the Doctor could do was say his peace. "Years ago I was faced with the decision to end the Daleks by killing Davros. I thought it was a mistake by not ending them at the beginning of their creation, so I came to the conclusion that killing him a second time would be better for the universe. In the end I didn't kill him."

This got Miley to look up wondering what the Doctor was saying. "You could have killed him? Why didn't you?"

The Doctor sighed as he answered "Because if I did, Davros would have won anyway." He then stood up and went back to the console silently hoping Miley would not give into the anger she was feeling when her moment of truth came. That moment of truth being when she confronted Davros and Batterson. A moment Miley wanted to happen soon.

Suddenly without warning the TARDIS had lurched to the side shaking Lily out of the seat, but Miley was secure as she still had her seatbelt on. The Doctor checked the console to see what was happening. "Telepathic distress call. The TARDIS has altered course to respond to it."

"Is it supposed to do that?" Lily asked. The Doctor shook his head. "Not usually no."

"So what does it mean?" Miley then asked unbuckling the seatbelt, getting out of the seat and grabbing the side of the console. The Doctor then explained. "Someone with great psychic power is in great distress. So much distress they can pull the TARDIS off course." He looked at the severed hand at the base of the console as it seemed to be surging with energy. "Really giving my old hand something of a wake up call."

"Your old hand?" Miley asked. "What does that mean? Did you get a hand cut off?"

"Yeah and I regrew it." The Doctor then said. "Battle with the Sycorax. They cut off my hand. I was in the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, so I was able to grow a new one." Miley and Lily looked at each other wide eyed. Even after all the travels they had done with him the Time Lord was still full of surprises.

"Well where are we heading?" Miley then asked getting back on topic. The Doctor raced to the readout and saw the destination on the scanner. "Apparently we're on course….for Washington D.C."

"What's there?" Lily asked. "Other than the President's daughter." Lily cringed at the memory of being stuck with the girl that was called 'America's Angel'. She seemed like anything but.

"I don't know. Let's find out." The Doctor said as the three time travelers held on to the console and tried to enjoy the ride the distress call was taking them on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Washington D.C.

Washington Preperatory Academy

Present Day

So much had happened to Cory Baxter in one day.

Starting out had been like any other day. He had gone to school, took his classes, had a test-which he believed he failed, and then thought of a new money making idea. An idea that didn't seem to inspire confidence in his friends Newt Livingston III, son of a prominent politician and Meena Paroom, daughter of the Ambassador of the country of Bahavia-especially since his last ideas…ended in chaos and with Cory left broke.

"Sorry man, but it's a bit too soon to get into a scheme right now." Newt said. "I really need a break." Meena followed up with "And I need to wash my hair."

"Oh that's just a lame excuse." Cory said frustrated. Meena then looked at Cory, smiled and said "But it works every time. Do you know how hard it is to look as beautiful as me?" Cory looked at Meena and thought "Okay I can see that. We still on for DC3 rehearsal though are we?"

"Totally." Both his friends said as they hung out in the school quad. However Cory's cell phone rang and picking it up got a call from his father telling him to come home quick. "Forget the rest of your classes and come home." Chef Victor Baxter said. His voice filled with something Cory never thought he'd hear from his father.

Fear.

"Dad, what's going on?" Cory asked over the phone. Victor explained to his son, which Cory would explain to Newt and Meena, that Raven was being flown into Washington for special evaluation. "She started screaming Cory. Hasn't stopped."

Suddenly Cory forgot his money making idea, and wondered what was wrong with Raven. "What happened?" Victor explained that it probably had something to do with one of Raven's visions. "She had a vision, and something went wrong."

"I'm on my way now." Cory said as he hung up the cell phone and then decided to head back to the White House quick. After explaining to Newt and Meena what was wrong they both decided they would go to the White House as well hoping to be by the side of their friend and his family. As Cory, Newt and Meena ran to the front of the school they found the Presidential limo to be waiting. The door opened revealing….

"Sophie?"

Cory couldn't believe the President's daughter, America's Angel (that's what they call her) was in the limo waiting to pick her up. "Come on bozos, your sister's waiting."

"Now that sounds like the Sophie we know." Newt said as the three friends got into the limo. Sophie followed in and told the limo driver "Drive! Now!" The driver didn't need to be told twice.

Cory sat in the limo worried. Worried about his sister. "How's Rae? Do you know anything?" Sophie shook her head. "All I know is what you know. Raven started screaming. Hasn't stopped. Her friends came with her. She's at the White House now."

"Do they know what's wrong?" Meena asked after talking with her father on her own cell phone. Sophie shook her head. "While there seems to be nothing medically wrong. It is believed her screaming is tied to her visions." Sophie's father knew of Raven being psychic after a previous visit to the White House, which left her being stuck with the label of 'White House kook' for a few hours. "Daddy's having selected specialists brought in now."

"Thanks Sophie. This is a nice thing you're doing." Cory said. Sophie nodded. "Yeah, I know. Just make sure the word gets around." Cory nodded knowing that while Sophie was not always 'America's Angel' sometimes she had a reputation to maintain. Newt however saw the traffic up ahead and wondered "Can we go any faster?"

"Ask and you shall receive." Sophie spoke into a walkie talkie and called "Princess 1 is in location. Deploy motorcade." Just then a series of motorcycles took the front of the limo, followed by cruisers and choppers. They surrounded the limo, sirens wailing ordering all cars to get clear. The limo now had a direct uninterrupted corridor to the White House.

"It's good to be the President's daughter." Sophie said pleased with herself. A trait that annoyed Cory, among others. But this time he was not complaining.

His sister Raven was in big trouble. He had to help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks to the motorcade the limousine arrived at the White House in record time. Cory made it to the room where Raven was in an even quicker time. Once he entered the room where Raven was he was greeted with a sight he never expected to see.

Raven was asleep, but her body still continued to twitch and move, as if she was experiencing a nightmare she could never wake up from. Cory then realized the vision Raven was getting must have been a big one as she never reacted to a vision like she was now. Waking or asleep. Standing by her bedside were Cory's father chef Victor Baxter, and Raven's friends Chelsea and Eddie, who flew out with her. Their cheeks red from the crying they were doing, and their patience frayed from all the waiting they had been doing.

"Cory." Victor said hugging his son. Cory returned the embrace and immediately asked how Raven was. "The doctors are evaluating her now. They're trying to figure out what's wrong, but they haven't come up with anything yet." Cory's friends Newt and Meena came running next and Chef Victor thanked them for coming as well. Even Sophie came up offering her sympathies.

"No worries Chef V." Newt said. "We all met Raven. We know how special she is to you."

"And if there's anything we can do to help we will." Meena added. "If you want I can call some specialists in Bahavia. Maybe they can help." Chef Victor considered Meena's request and thanked her. "Right now the President's seeing what he can do. But if Bahavian specialists can think of something others are missing I may just take you up on your request." Meena nodded thanking Chef Victor, and vowed she would keep the numbers of the specialists on hand.

Off to the side Cory was touching base with Raven's friends. Especially Chelsea. "Hey Cory." Chelsea said sadly as she rushed to hug Cory. Cory accepted the hug and just nodded. "I wish this hug was under better circumstances Chelse." Chelsea nodded, especially since Cory had crushed on her for so long.

"I know. I'm worried about her too." Chelsea said as tears fell down her face. "I mean her visions have gotten her into trouble before…but nothing like this."

"What was the vision of? Do you know?" Cory asked. Eddie shook his head. "She didn't say much. She was screaming more times than not. She only said the same words over and over when she wasn't screaming." Cory wondered what words they were and Chelsea answered his question.

"She kept saying 'The sky, it's burning. The world is on fire." Everyone wondered what the words meant when the President came into the room Raven was sleeping in. "Mr. President." Chef Victor asked. "How is she? Have the doctors found out anything?"

President Richard Martinez looked down. His eyes not offering much hope. "I've been speaking to the doctors looking her over. Specialists in all fields." Martinez couldn't say the words that were to come next, but he had to. "They have no clue as to what's wrong with her. All they can do is keep her sedated so she doesn't scream all that much."

"That's it?" Cory asked showing his agitation. "Keep her sedated? What about treating her? What about finding out what's wrong with her?"

"Cory they're trying." President Martinez said trying to convince Cory that everything would be all right. "But the doctors have looked her over, and they can't find anything medically wrong."

"What?" Newt asked. "Mr P. I know I may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but why would she be screaming if there's nothing medically wrong with her?"

"It's her psychic visions." Eddie then said not caring if there were those that knew Raven's secret or not. His friend was hurting and he had to do something about it. "They're the problem. This latest one…" Just then a door opened, and one of the physicians attending to Raven was entering the bedroom Raven was in after consulting with some contacts he knew.

Dr. David Fontana, known to his friends as D.C., was a physician who had worked with many famous people. One of them being Hannah Montana. But Hannah had not been seen in several months, not since her new 'personal physician' appeared. Sometimes people heard Dr. Fontana grumble about that. "When did Hannah get a new doctor and not tell me about it?" was heard several times under his breath.

But that was another time and place. Here he was with another patient. Immediately Chef Victor asked if there was any good news. Dr. Fontana however had none to give.

"It is highly possible your daughter may develop a tolerance to the sedative Mr. Baxter." Dr. Fontana said. "At that point we will have to up her to a stronger sedative, and keep going as her tolerance builds." Pausing he then added. "But there will come to a point where even the most powerful sedatives won't work, and she will wake up screaming again. And if the problem is not remedied quickly…..she could die."

"Die?" Cory asked. His mind trying to grasp life without his sister. "Raven might die?" Dr. Fontana offered his sympathies and said "All we can do now is keep her comfortable." He then left Raven's room and tried to figure out how to do what he said. After the door closed Sophie said "I can see why Hannah went for that British guy as a personal physician."

"There's got to be something we can do." Chelsea said as tears fell. "I refuse to let Raven die! I REFUSE TO LET HER DIE!!!!" Chelsea then cried on Eddie's shoulder as he tried to comfort her. Chelsea pounded her fists into her friend's shoulder trying to fight what had happened to her friend. Eddie went and let her.

"Mr. President, there's got to be another way." Cory said almost pleading. "Please, there's got to be someone else that can help." Fortunately President Martinez had planned ahead for such an eventuality.

"There is one expert I have called in who may be able to help." The President said. "She has had experience with unexplained phenomena. From what I can gather she has been taught by the best."

"But can she help Raven?" Cory asked with great concern. His sister may have driven him nuts at times, but she was still his sister. All President Martinez could say was "She'll try son. That's all I can guarantee."

"Well who is this expert?" Chef Victor asked. Just then an attractive dark skinned woman entered the hallway escorted by two secret service men. She then offered her hand to the President in introduction.

"Mr. President. It's an honor to meet you. I am Doctor Martha Jones of U.N.I.T."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The White House kitchen was deserted. No people came in to eat. No food was prepared. No sounds were heard. Until a grinding and wheezing was heard leading to the appearance of a blue police box standing in the middle of the kitchen. When it had fully arrived the door opened, and Miley, Lily and the Doctor stepped out. The Doctor had his sonic screwdriver in hand. The screwdriver was beeping as if following a signal.

"Where are we Doctor?" Lily asked noticing that they were in a kitchen. __And from the look of it a pretty cool kitchen._ _Lily thought as she saw the walk in fridge and the cabinets everywhere. Miley however wasn't impressed. She wanted to get back on the trail of Davros and Batterson.

"Wherever we are we shouldn't be here." Miley said in frustration. "We should be finding Davros not some signal that threw us off course."

"Just be patient Miley." The Doctor said. "I want to find Davros too, but we can't do that until we find the source of this telepathic signal." Lily asked "Why Doctor?"

"I don't think the signal would let us do anything else." The Doctor explained. "It must be urgent if it pulled the TARDIS off course. Of course it would help if I knew exactly where we are." Both Miley and Lily looked at the Doctor astonished. "Wow, the Doctor has been all around the universe and he doesn't know where he is. Stop the presses."

"Oy!" the Doctor then said in protest. "I said I didn't know EXACTLY where we are. I do know where we are though." Miley then crossed her arms and said "All right Doctor. Where are we?"

"Well….we're in a kitchen." Miley heard the Doctor's answer and said "Duh!" The Doctor then looked around and added "Late twentieth or early twenty first century by the looks of things. Must be an old house though. Look at this old table." The Doctor saw an Ethan Allen table next to him, and briefly wondered if he might be in Vermont somewhere.

"Miley, Doctor look!" Lily said looking out a nearby window. Both the Doctor and Miley went to see what Lily saw. Outside stood the Washington Monument stretching up high into the sky. Further in the distance was the Capital Building. All three knew such a view could only be in one place.

"This is the White House." The Doctor said. "We're in Washington D.C."

"Yeah, but when?" Miley asked. Off to the side rested a calendar and the Doctor noticed the date.

"Martinez Presidency." The Doctor explained. "Began after the Prime Minister of Great Britain assassinated the previous President." Lily then asked "Wait, the previous Prime Minister. Wasn't that Harold Saxon?"

The Doctor closed his eyes remembering that adventure, and the tragic ending that took place. He had spent a year as an old man forced to endure one indignity after the other at the hands of one he considered a friend once, yet became one of his greatest enemies. A renegade Time Lord known as 'the Master'.

The Master had stolen the Doctor's TARDIS and went back to the twenty first century where he set himself up as Harold Saxon, and ran for Prime Minister of Great Britain. An election he had won, thanks in part to the Archangel Satellite network he had created. It was supposed to improve phone communications, but it allowed him to access psychic fields to portray him as a likeable figure in order to gain access to the power of the Prime Ministry. Once he had it he let his true face be shown and he subjected the Doctor and others to various tortures.

Had it not been for the efforts of Martha Jones telling the story of the Doctor, the Archangel network that the Master created-which the Doctor appropriated, as well as an instruction to think of him during one moment, Earth would have been destroyed. Along with other worlds.

When all was said and done the year was changed back, as if it never happened. For those in the eye of the storm it was called 'the year that never was.' And the Master was killed by his own wife, a wife he took for purposes of appearance. Voters liked a married man, according to opinion polls.

A new Prime Minister was chosen, and Martinez was appointed to the Presidency. Martinez seemed to some to be a man ill suited and not ruthless enough for the job, but Martinez didn't want to play the game of cutthroat politics. He wanted to portray a positive, family friendly image to the people. Especially since the previous administration the morale of the American people was so low negativity seemed to be glorified, and any positive image that anyone the country tried to portray was sought to be torn down by….less than favorable individuals.

Martinez was going to turn all that around, even if he died doing it. The Doctor had to admire a man like President Martinez for what he had done and what he had yet to do. And in a twisted way the Martinez Presidency would not have come to be if it wasn't for the assassination of the previous President, at the hands of the Master. Out of a great evil would come a great good.

"Yeah that was Saxon." The Doctor said as he kept his focus on the beeps of his sonic screwdriver. Miley and Lily followed as the Doctor tried to find where the beeps were taking him. Coming to the end of the hallway the Doctor turned the instrument to the left and then the right. The beeps continued on the right and increased in frequency.

"Telepathic signal is this way." The Doctor said following the signal the sonic screwdriver was picking up. Miley and Lily followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Raven's friends and family could do was wait and pray as they sat outside her room. Some prayed individually, but they all prayed for Raven's well being.

It had been an hour since the woman named Martha Jones had entered Raven's room. She had begun her work in evaluating Raven, but she was giving no answers as to her condition. After an hour the door opened with everyone hoping for news.

What they got was the specialists President Martinez asked to come leaving the room. Chef Victor asked "What's going on? Why are you leaving my daughter's side?"

"Dr. Jones asked us to leave." Dr. Fontana said with frustration. "She said she needs to examine Miss Baxter alone citing there may be explanations we may not be able to accept." A French physician asked "Explanations we cannot accept? We are the finest in our fields. What can we not accept?"

"And she looks barely old enough to vote." Another physician said. One who looked Japanese. "What is she an expert of anyway?" Cory however was curious as the physician raised good points as he walked away with his colleagues, with the exception of Dr. Fontana who remained behind. "Sophie, you know anything about this physician the President brought in?" Sophie looked wide eyed in surprise. "Me? I'm not allowed to know my father's business."

"Never stopped you before." Sophie couldn't help but nod at Cory's point, so she told everyone what she knew. "Her name is Martha Jones. She's a recent medical school graduate, but she's also highly placed in the organization called U.N.I.T." Cory looked confused. "U.N.I.T?"

"Used to mean United Nations Intelligence Taskforce. Now it means Unified Intelligence Taskforce. It consists of military officers from all over the world, but it answers to the United Nations." Chelsea listened to Sophie's description and asked "What do they do?"

"Now this is where it gets weird." Sophie said. "It is said they deal with threats from alien invaders. Aliens being little green men from outer space." Everyone got wide eyed upon hearing that. "Aliens? From space?" Meena asked.

"Yup." Sophie replied. "They've been around since the 1960's. Dealt with quite a few invasions too." While everyone tried to process what they heard the President opened the door to Raven's room and poked his head out.

"Chef Victor?" the President asked. "Could you please come in here?" Victor got up and went into the room where Raven rested. Cory then got up and asked the President what was going on, but the President raised his arm indicating Cory to hold back.

"Cory, I think it's best your father what's happening first." The President said. "And what will be said to him I think would be best said by your father." Cory immediately felt the worst was happening. "Something's wrong with Raven isn't she?"

The President didn't say anything. Victor looked at his son and said "It'll be all right son. Just give me a few minutes with the President and Dr. Jones." He then went into the room leaving the kids outside. The experts also decided to try to find someplace where they could rest and think about another approach to the problem with Raven. Only Dr. Fontana remained behind hoping to offer comfort to the waiting friends and family to Raven Baxter.

Eddie looked at Dr. Fontana and asked straight out. "Doc. Give it to us straight. What's wrong with Raven?" Dr. Fontana looked at Eddie and wondered what answer he could give. He had none.

"Something is hyperstimulating her brain." Dr. Fontana said. "So much that it's burning out, not to mention her blood pressure is sky rocketing to where she's heading for a heart attack."

"So what are you thinking?" Cory asked. "That Raven has to have some sort of….surgery?" Dr. Fontana looked at Cory sadly. "At this point in time Raven may well die on her way to the hospital. I'm afraid all the options I have…..are used up."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Cory said as tears started to form around his eyes. "We just sit and watch Raven die?" All Dr. Fontana could do was nod. "Outside of praying I don't see what else can be done."

"Maybe we should do a group prayer." Chelsea said trying to be supportive. Everyone looked at Chelsea wondering what to make of what she said. "Chelsea what are you saying?" Eddie asked.

"I'm just taking Dr. Fontana's advice." Chelsea said in defense. "He said there's nothing else we can do but pray. So let's do that." There was some discomfort among the circle of friends among the suggestion and Chelsea wondered what was wrong.

"Yeah well…my family…..we haven't really gone to services in a while." Newt said feeling uncomfortable. Meena then said "We have a different religion in Bahavia. I'm not sure if…."

"And I'm an atheist." Dr. Fontana added. Chelsea just smiled at everyone's comments as if understanding them. "Right now I don't think it matters how we believe, or how we say our prayers…just as long as we say them. And if you don't say prayers….well I've heard sometimes we turn to some sort of higher force at some point in our lives. Even if we don't believe." Chelsea walked over to Dr. Fontana and placed a hand on his shoulder as if offering reassurance.

"I'm not saying become a believer today. But at least you can offer support to those that do believe." Dr. Fontana looked at Chelsea and decided that he could do that. With that Eddie, Chelsea, Sophie, Cory, Meena, Newt and Dr. Fontana all bowed their heads offering prayer with Chelsea taking the lead.

"We may not share the same religions, but we at least share faith that there is something good in the universe. Some force or being that we can all believe in. If they are listening to all of us, then maybe something will happen that will be of help to Raven." Soon everyone got on their knees bowed their heads and prayed. Since the group prayer was Chelsea's idea she started first.

"We come together here at this moment. People of different faiths, or even with a lack of faith to appeal to….no that doesn't seem right. To beg…no that's still not right." Chelsea stumbled with the words until the right ones came to mind.

"We come to humbly ask for the safety of our friend Raven Baxter. We do not know what is troubling her but we wish her to be freed of it. She is a good person, and does not deserve the pain that she has been put under. Please, whoever is listening. Save Raven from a horrible fate. Or send someone who can help."

Cory then looked up and offered his prayers. "I've never been much of a church goer. I guess I always resented it as a kid. Getting up early, dressing up, sitting through boring speeches. All that mattered to me was partying and making money…..and my sister Raven. No matter how much we annoy each other. I would gladly give up any dreams of money and partying however if my sister is safe. Please, save my sister." Tears fell down Cory's face as Meena went to comfort her friend.

Newt spoke next. "God, Yahweh, Jehovah, Buddah, Allah, whoever's listening? I believe you are a loving deity, and you wouldn't intentionally harm anyone. But does Raven need to suffer? Please. Please don't let her hurt anymore. Help her shake this terrible vision that is making her scream." Eddie looked at Newt and all he could say was "What he said. Raven is my friend. Please save her."

Again Chelsea looked up pleading to anyone who would hear her. "Please. Please save our friend. Or send someone who can save her. Please don't let her die." Everyone was now crying. Tears falling down their faces hoping a miracle would come to save Raven Baxter from the terrible vision that was killing her.

That miracle came in the form of a man in a brown pin striped suit with white trainers rounding the corner of the hallway. A beeping device in his hand followed by two teenage girls. A blonde and a brunette. "Okay we're getting close. Right this way." The strange man said. Finally the three came to the door where Raven was and the device was going off the scale. "And here we are."

"Excuse me." Sophie said. "But who are you?" Dr. Fontana looked at the newly arrived trio and immediately recognized one of them. "Miley?"

"Dr. Fontana." Miley responded back. Fontana was the doctor that did her throat surgery when she lost her voice singing. Surgery Miley was scared to have, until a dream from her mother set her at ease. Dr. Fontana knew Miley's secret, but due to his doctor's oath of confidentiality was under oath not to reveal it unless it cost him his practice. "What brings you here?" Miley asked.

"I was asked to be here by the President." Dr. Fontana said. He then looked at Miley and subtly added "You know I was very surprised when I found out that Hannah Montana had gotten a new personal physician." Miley caught the tone in Dr. Fontana's voice and added "Yeah well. It was a special case. Required special attention."

"Special attention?" Dr. Fontana asked. "What kind of attention?" Just as if on cue the suited man turned around and offered his hand to Fontana. "Oh you're Dr. Fontana. I've heard so much about you. I'm the Doctor."

Fontana glared at the Doctor as he took the hand and shook it. "Good to meet you Doctor. May I ask what you are a doctor of?"

"Wait." Sophie asked. "You don't mean….THE Doctor? The one with the blue box? Last of the Time Lords and all that jazz?" The Doctor turned to Sophie and spread a wide smile. "Ahhh you've heard of me. Well I am in the Presidential book, but I thought that was reserved for the President only. What's America's angel…."

"That's what they call her." Lily said interrupting, and remembering the drill session she had under Sophie's watch as she tried to 'bring back the real Hannah' when Miley tried to get Roxy back. The Doctor then looked at Sophie resuming his sentence. "…doing reading an obviously classified book?"

"You'd be surprised what one can read if they're in daddy's office enough." Sophie said coyly. "But I do know of you Doctor. And your two companions." She looked at Miley and Lily and Sophie added "Not quite as the book described. Lincoln described them as young and beautiful."

"He did?" Miley asked as both she and Lily screamed. "AHHHH Abe Lincoln said we're beautiful!" as they jumped up and down. Sophie however added "Well he got at least one of them right."

This got a glare from both Miley and Lily. Miley added "You know, you remind me of this evil little boy. You remind me of him in so many ways. And that's not a good thing." Just then Cory had spoken up. "Wait, wait, wait. You all do realize my sister is dying in there." He pointed towards the door where Raven was and everyone remembered why they were there. Lily then said "Wait. That room has a dying girl?"

"Yeah, she's screaming. Something's stimulating her brain." Newt then said. "No one has any idea." The Doctor then thought for a moment and asked "When did this happen?"

"At university." Chelsea said. "She started screaming. Not sure why?" The Doctor then asked a question no one expected. "Tell me, has Raven had any history of psychic abilities?"

This got a wide eyed stare from Cory, Chelsea and Eddie who all knew Raven's secret. "Raven? Psychic? Uhhh what makes you say that?" Chelsea asked.

"Because we were following a telepathic distress call when we arrived here." The Doctor explained. "It could be possible that it was sent out on a telepathic wavelength and Raven was the one who picked it up." Miley then spoke up and asked "Wait a minute Doctor. You're saying that Raven is psychic and picked up some sort of psychic message?" The Doctor flashed a look to Miley confirming everything she said.

"Well everything else is weird since I've been traveling with you, so why not a psychic fashion designer." Miley then said. Eddie then spoke up. "Okay, say that you're right. Why is she screaming?"

"One of two possibilities." The Doctor said. "Either her mind is having trouble processing the telepathic signal or….the message must be so horrible that she's horrified by the sight of it." Chelsea then spoke up and added "You know that makes sense. While she was screaming she did say something."

"What was it?" the Doctor asked. Chelsea tried to remember and said "It sounded like 'The world is burning. The sky is on fire.'"

"The world is burning? The sky is on fire?" Cory asked. "What does that mean?" Everyone then saw a look in the Doctor's eye. A look of recognition and of horror. He knew immediately what Raven was seeing. He just couldn't figure out how she was seeing it. "I need to see her now. Can I get in?" the Doctor asked.

Sophie had a smirk and said "Oh I'm sure we can get you in Doctor. Boys, clear the way." The secret service agents guarding the door stepped aside as the Doctor opened the door and went into Raven's room. Miley then turned to Raven's friends and Cory and she then said "Don't worry. She's in good hands. He's the best."

"Oh he is?" Dr. Fontana asked. "And what am I?" Miley went to Dr. Fontana and said "You were the guy who operated on my throat, and I'm glad for that. But this case goes beyond throat surgery."

"Yeah. This is weird. And as much as I don't want to offend you..." Lily started to say. Sophie then said "You don't exactly have a license for weird." Dr. Fontana listened and then asked Miley "But if it was a run of the mill medical case…."

"You'd be the first one I'd call." Miley said with a reassuring smile. Dr. Fontana was grateful for that and then decided to go and rejoin his colleagues wherever they were. As he walked he passed two other secret service agents that seemed to be doing their duty patrolling the White House halls. They walked past the assembly of youth with a renewed sense of hope that Raven would be all right. "The Doctor knows what he's doing." Lily said with reassurance. And everyone believed her.

"We'd better go inside." Miley said. "He'd get lost without us." With that Miley and Lily followed the Time Lord into the room where Raven slept. Off to the side however one of the Secret Service agents watching changed the channel on his headset and said "The Doctor has arrived."

"Understood." Came the voice on the other end. "See that he does not interfere with target acquisition." The serviceman nodded and resumed the duties he was doing, while waiting to do the duty he was supposed to do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the bedroom where Raven slept sedated Martha Jones was looking over Raven trying to determine her condition. So far she had not been able to spot anything medically wrong. But she knew more than anyone that just because there wasn't something medically wrong didn't mean there wasn't SOMETHING wrong. Immediately she turned to Chef Victor and asked "Mr. Baxter. I need you to tell me everything about what could cause this. No matter how small, no matter how insignificant, or how bizarre."

"Bizarre?" Victor asked. "I can't say there is anything bizarre about my daughter. She's just a regular girl." Martha however wasn't buying Victor's story. "There must be something Mr. Baxter. Her condition is outside the medical scope of knowledge so I need to go to another scope. If there's something you're not saying. I need you to say it now."

Chef Victor realized he was in a tough spot. He didn't know this young woman, and wasn't sure she could be trusted with his daughter's secret. But he knew if he kept it his daughter would die. There was no choice for Chef Victor Baxter. No choice at all.

"Raven's psychic." Victor said. "She has visions of the future." Martha listened to Victor's confession and looked at President Martinez who nodded in confirmation. Martha then looked at Raven with sad eyes. "I think I know what's wrong with your daughter."

"What?" Victor asked with hope. But the look Martha gave Victor was not one of reassurance. Martha quickly explained.

"She's not receiving a vision. She's receiving a psychic transmission. I can't say where for certain but I think I know from when if the screams she gave were any indication. What I can't figure out is why. Why would the transmission be sent to her?" Victor listened to Martha and wondered if Martha knew what she was saying. "Psychic transmission?" he asked.

"And apparently a bad one." Martha added. "Burning worlds. Burning skies. It seemed to take root in her mind waiting for someone to open it. Your daughter seems to be the chosen carrier for this message. Why I don't know."

"Well could you get this message out of her?" President Martinez asked. Martha looked at the President and Chef Victor with sad eyes. "I'm sorry gentlemen. While I can identify the problem I can't come up with a good solution. I can't figure out how to get the message out of her mind." Chef Victor felt his heart grow heavier and President Martinez offered a hand of comfort in hopes of reassuring his White House cook. "Is there nothing you can do?" Chef Victor asked sadly.

Martha looked at Victor just as sad. "I'm not qualified." She then looked at Victor with a glimmer of hope as if something came to her mind, or rather someone. "But I know someone who is." Taking out her mobile she dialed a special number. "Doctor, I've got a problem. How soon can you get here?"

The door to the bedroom opened and the Doctor was in the doorway standing with two teenaged girls. "Is this soon enough?" he then asked. Martha looked at him and her smile spread wide. "Doctor!"

"Martha Jones! Fancy meeting you here!" The Doctor walked forward and hugged Martha as if seeing an old friend again. When the embrace was broken Martha asked "How did you get here? How did you know?"

"Well I was just passing by and the TARDIS picked up some sort of telepathic signal. We decided to follow the signal and see where it led us." The Doctor explained. "We?" Martha asked looking at the two teenage girls that apparently were the Doctor's new traveling companions.

"These are my new assistants, Miley and Lily." The Doctor said in introduction. Both girls waved and Martha then said "Picking them kind of young aren't you?"

"Oh don't you start." The Doctor said. "I do think though that you three would have something to talk about that's all." Miley looked at the Doctor curiously and asked "What do you mean?"

"Oh, I traveled with the Doctor for a while." Martha said. Miley and Lily looked at Martha curiously. "You traveled with him?" Martha nodded. "Up until the Saxon incident. When the British Prime Minister had assassinated the President then."

"Sorry for the loss of your predecessor Mr. President." The Doctor said offering reassurance. President Martinez nodded. He had been at home watching as Saxon had assassinated the then President, and took the oath of office the next day. The Doctor like Martinez as he seemed to be a real 'man of the people' at times. Other times he seemed to be in his own little world.

"I know Doctor." President Martinez said. "I try to put a good spin on what happened, saying to myself that I'm continuing his work. But it can be so hard at times."

"Actually you do your own good work Mr. President." The Doctor said then he turned to Raven. "But first I have a patient I need to see. I take it this is the young girl?"

"It is Doctor." Martha said. "It seems she has a message in her mind. A telepathic message, and it's destroying her from the inside out unless it's released." The Doctor then asked "What kind of message? Did she say anything?"

"Well she was screaming a lot." Chef Victor then said. "And she was mentioning skies on fire and planets burning." The Doctor listened to Chef Victor and his eyes went wide as to what the words Raven said could mean. "It couldn't be. Could it?"

"Doctor. You only mentioned something like that once before." Miley said. "Could this 'psychic message' or something be from the Time War?" The Doctor looked at Raven deep in thought and said "I need to look at Raven. Go deep."

"Anything we can do Doctor?" Lily asked. "Other than stand around and watch you be brilliant?" The Doctor noticed Lily's sarcasm and said "No, right now I think I need to look at Raven alone for a few minutes. See what I can do about bringing this psychic message out of her."

"But you can do it right?" Chef Victor asked. The Doctor looked at Chef Victor and nodded. "I'd say so yeah. But I need absolute quiet and absolute privacy in order to determine the best way. So maybe Martha, you can get acquainted with Miley and Lily. Share some tales." Martha nodded indicating that it would probably be a good idea and she also said to Chef Victor and President Martinez "Perhaps you gentlemen better be going too."

"But I can't leave I'm the…." After taking a dramatic pose President Martinez said "…PRESIDENT of the United States." The Doctor stood up looked the President in the eye and said "You may be the…." Now the Doctor took a dramatic pose and said "PRESIDENT of the United States. But I'M the last of the Time Lords. I think my claim may be a tad more loftier than yours."

"He ain't kidding Mr. P." Miley said motioning the President away. "We'd better go."

"Don't go too far I may need your help later." The Doctor said. "We won't." Lily said. "We'll be in the kitchen."

"That'll be fine." The Doctor said. "You can keep the TARDIS company." Chef Victor asked as everyone left the room "What's a TARDIS?"

When the door closed leaving the Doctor to work his usual miracles Chef Victor's voice filled the halls. "THERE'S A SPACESHIP IN MY KITCHEN?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the White House Kitchen Chef Victor was looking at the blue Police Box standing in the center. Also looking were Newt, Eddie and Chelsea as they wondered what kind of spaceship could land in a kitchen. At the table Martha, Meena, Cory, Sophie Miley and Lily all sat talking and eating ice cream sundaes that Chef Victor had prepared. Chef Victor however was looking at the blue box standing in his kitchen wondering how he was going to get it out.

"How did the Doctor get this thing in here?" Chef Victor asked. Martha answered Chef Victor's question. "It disappears in one place, travels through a space time vortex and reappears in a whole new area of space. Depends on where you want to go, or where the TARDIS decides it wants to take you."

"Where it wants to take you?" Chef Victor asked. Lily explained as she was enjoying her sundae. "Sometimes it has a mind of its own."

"Why does it look like a blue box?" Sophie asked having spoonfuls of her sundae. Miley answered this question. "Chameleon circuit got stuck. Usually it changes to adapt to the surrounding environment, but at some point the circuit got stuck and now it looks like a Police Box all the time."

"What is a Police Box?" Eddie asked. Martha answered "Telephone box from the 1950's. Used to keep in touch with dispatch and sometimes were used to hold criminals until a paddy wagon could show up." Cory looked at Sophie and said "I know one or two people that could spend time in a Police Box."

"Really?" Sophie asked. "Who?" Cory answered "You." Sophie looked innocent and replied back "Oh, I thought you were talking about you."

"Whoa that was a zinger!" Newt shouted. And everyone kind of laughed at that answer. Sophie however looked at the TARDIS and asked "Has the Doctor ever tried to fix the circuit?"

"He said he never got around to fixing it, but I think he has tried." Miley said. Sophie looked at the TARDIS and wondered. "I think it would look better as a vanity cabinet."

"Why? Cause you're so vain?" Cory asked. Sophie rolled her eyes at Cory and Chef Victor decided to step into the banter between the two White House kids. "Okay neutral corners you two. We don't need a one upsmanship to one liners." Chef Victor looked at the TARDIS and had his own thoughts though. "If anything I think it could look better as a fridge."

Miley, Martha and Lily then rolled their eyes at that. "I don't think so Chef Victor." Lily said. "I kind of like the blue box look." Miley and Martha all agreed. Chef Victor then decided to change topics. "So, Miley, Lily how do you like your sundaes?"

"Pretty good Chef Victor." Miley answered. Chef Victor was taken aback by that comment. "Pretty good? Not great? Not extravagant? Not the best sundae you ever had?"

"Well…." Lily said. "We actually had the best sundae in the universe. It was on a space station somewhere in the forty ninth century. They do something with the chocolate that brings out this rich flavor. I mean….it's like heaven." Miley and Lily both sighed as they thought of the sundae on the space station. Martha then spoke and asked "Wait, does this place you mention also make milkshakes?"

Miley and Lily thought for a moment and Miley then said "Yeah I think it does. It was a place called 'The Cocoamoo.'"

"I knew it." Martha said. "I had a milkshake there. I made a bet with the Doctor where he had to take me to find the best chocolate milkshake in the universe. After several tries, one being where the milkshake was invented-and I'd rather not get into the attacking savages, I found perfection at that same place."

"Do you by chance know this recipe?" Chef Victor asked. Miley, Lily and Martha looked at Victor and shook their heads 'no'. Lily then said "Any disruption to the time line in regards to chocolate is forbidden. Isn't it Dr. Jones?"

"Of course…Lily is it?" Lily nodded as Martha guessed her name right. Martha then went to Chef Victor and said "But all the same the Doctor will probably want a sundae himself."

"Make sure it has bananas in it." Lily added. Miley then finished with "Bananas are good." Chef Victor went to work preparing the Doctor's sundae as Martha talked to Miley and Lily, with the other kids listening in.

"So, how did you meet the Doctor?" Martha asked. Lily started to tell the story, leaving out certain elements. "We had some problems with our plane. It was going down and the Doctor came on board to save us. He took us in his TARDIS and saved us before the plane crashed."

"What caused the crash?" Cory asked. Lily answered "An energy eater called an Energorn. The Doctor tracked it down and helped it find its family. Basically it was lost. The Doctor had tried to get us back home a few times but…."

"I get it." Martha said. "The TARDIS can be a bit….."

Miley then spoke. "We had some adventures. Went back to the Civil War to meet Abe Lincoln, saw some spires that played music, met an order of sun healers, plus a few other things. We had a few problems, but for the most part it was pretty fun."

Martha looked at Miley and Lily, a pained expression on her face. "Traveling with the Doctor was fun for me too. It also had many horrors as well." Pausing she went into a memory. A memory she would have rather forgotten.

"A lot happened when President Martinez's predecessor was assassinated by Harold Saxon. As a matter of fact, Harold Saxon was just an alias that was used. Saxon was really an evil Time Lord….called the Master."

"Another Time Lord?" Lily asked. "I thought the Doctor was the only one left."

"He was…and is now." Martha said. "But the Master changed himself to be human during the Time War and fled to the year five trillion to hide when the Daleks stormed the Time Lord capital. He waited until the TARDIS arrived there, and the Master was reawakened. He stole the TARDIS and made his way to current Earth where he set himself up as Harold Saxon and became Prime Minister."

"Saxon was an alien?" President Martinez asked. "Didn't anyone check him out?"

"They did, but the Master was good at covering his tracks." Martha explained. "When we found our way back the Master had interfaced with every human mind on the planet with the help of a satellite network called 'Archangel' influencing a vote for him as Saxon. He used the TARDIS as a paradox machine and he brought forth converted humans from the year five trillion to create a new world. A world under his rule."

"What about the Doctor?" Miley asked. "What happened to him?" Again Martha fell silent before speaking again.

"The Master aged him to infirmity. He turned him into an old man, helpless to do anything. His ability to regenerate was suspended. For a year, he, Jack and my family had to endure tortures and degradations as the Master committed atrocity after atrocity. Destroying Japan, erecting a statue of himself from Mount Rushmore."

"I don't remember any of that." Meena said. Martha added "I'll get to that Meena, but suffice it to say the Doctor had a plan."

"A plan?" Cory asked. "What kind of plan?"

Martha paused again before speaking. "I was able to walk across the continents all on my own escaping the Master's detection. Thanks to a perception filter from a TARDIS key the Doctor left me. As I walked I told the story of the Doctor. How he saved all out lives and we never knew he was there. In that story I also left an instruction. That at one specific time, at one specific date everyone on the planet think one word at one time amplified by the fifteen satellites from the Archangel network the Doctor would work to save everyone on Earth from the Master's rule.

"And he did. For that whole year as the Master put the Doctor through indignity after indignity the Doctor was tuning himself into the psychic network amplified by the Archangel Network. And as everyone on Earth thought one thought at one time, that thought being of the Doctor by the way he regenerated himself and defeated the Master. And as the Master lay defeated he did something I never would have expected."

Everyone looked at Martha and wondered just what it was the Doctor had done. Martha then gave the answer. "He forgave him."

"He forgave him?" Sophie asked in disbelief. "Why? After everything this Master had done to him and Earth, why would he forgive him?"

"You'd have to ask the Doctor that. Personally I don't think he had it in him to hate the Master. They were friends once, and he still saw him as one apparently. Also being the last of their kind tends to rethink one's priorities." After Martha's answer Newt then asked "All right, now I know I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but I think everyone is asking what's a Parodox machine?"

Martha then answered. "It makes improbabilities probable, and can create new time lines to overwrite existing ones. Had the Master not been defeated his horrific time line would have been the true one after a year. Fortunately Jack destroyed the Paradox machine and the Earth turned back to where it was before the alternate time line kicked in, which was at the President's assassination. Everything was turned back to before the Master did his atrocities."

"So how come you remember it?" Chelsea asked. Martha explained "Eye of the storm. Those there were the only ones that would ever know." Eddie then brought his hands to his head and said "Wow, I think all this time travel stuff is giving me a headache."

"I know. And we do it." Lily then said. Miley however looked at Martha and asked "What is the point of this?"

Martha looked at Miley and Lily, but her gaze was more focused on Miley due to the look in her eyes. "Traveling with the Doctor can be a fantastic experience, but it can also bring many horrors. My family was drawn into those horrors at the hands of the Master, and we didn't escape unscathed. It wasn't the Doctor's fault…."

"But?" Chef Victor asked. Martha explained. "The Doctor is like fire. He can burn bright as a great flame. But sometimes, people can get burned if they stand too close." Everyone looked at Martha wide eyed as she made this admission. Everyone except Miley, who only thought of her mom's death at the hands of Batterson.

"I don't care." Miley said. "If the Doctor is like fire, then there are people I want to see burn."

Lily and the President looked at Miley with great concern. Concern shared by everyone in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor looked at Raven as she was tossing and turning. The sedative was wearing off, and he was no closer to determining the problem with Raven. All he could do was watch as Raven stirred and the vision seemed to come to the forefront of her mind once again.

"No. No. They're burning. The worlds are on fire!" Raven said as she woke up. The screams started to get louder and louder as full awareness came to Raven. "AHHHHHHHH!!!! THEY"RE ON FIRE! THE SKIES ARE ON FIRE!!!" Immediately the Doctor grabbed Raven by the shoulders and looked at her dead in the eyes.

"Raven! Raven! Listen to me! You are safe! The skies are not on fire! Look at me. Look into my eyes." Raven then gained a sense of control as she stopped screaming and looked at the Doctor. Her eyes locked onto his.

"Doctor?" Raven asked, yet it did not seem like it was Raven. It was as if another person was speaking through Raven using Raven's voice.

The Doctor looked at Raven as if recognizing her. "It can't be." 'Raven' however took no notice of the Doctor's stunned expression. She had to warn him.

"There isn't much time. This body cannot continue to hold what I have to say. I must tell you what I know." Raven, or rather the entity using Raven's voice, had said. The Doctor then touched Raven's temples as if trying to read the mind of the person using Raven's body. "I can't unlock the message. There's psychic interference."

"The girl is psychic." The entity said. "Her energies are interfering with the signal. We need something to keep them stable."

"Oh why you would use this type of messaging is beyond me." The Doctor said. "Psionic messages along timelines have always had more banes than boons." The entity however shook her head in disbelief as she added "There wasn't time to go through proper channels. Just figure out a way to release the message."

"Yes…..Lord President." The Doctor said as if addressing Raven as if she was a high dignitary, but the Doctor knew who the consciousness inhabiting Raven's body truly was. It was one of his former companions, the Time Lady Romanadvoratrelundar. The Doctor called her Romana for short, due to it either being called Romana or Fred.

Romana traveled with the Doctor in a search for the components of an object called 'The Key to Time'. She also traveled with him for a while after that until she was called back home to their planet Gallifrey. A recall order that led to a forced detour into a pocket universe called E-Space. Here Romana remained for a time fighting against the enslavement of a race called the Tharils until she returned to her universe with her own TARDIS and ascended to the role of Lord President of the High Council of Time Lords.

Romana later perished in the Time War when the Daleks overran Gallifrey. The Doctor mourned her loss along with the rest of his people. And now here she was speaking to him again through a psionic message sent to a psychic teenager. Immediately the Doctor raced to remember lessons he had on psionic messaging.

He didn't remember much as he was asleep in class on that day, any messages he made he left on the holo projector in his TARDIS anyway. But he did remember that if someone received such a message for a waiting Time Lord sometimes having the hosts' immediate family and friends around helped stabilize the host long enough for the message to be received to any Time Lord that was traveling, or was in, the vicinity. Quickly the Doctor raced out of the room to the doorway where a secret service agent was waiting outside.

"Call Chef Victor, Chelsea, Cory and Eddie. I need them here now! And also bring Dr. Jones here as well!" the Doctor said to the Secret Service agent. Hearing the urgency in his voice the agent obeyed. The Doctor then turned back to Raven holding the hand of Raven offering her comfort.

"This will work Raven. It has to work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while the sundaes were polished off, and everyone wondered where they could go next. Cory had his room in the White House, as did Sophie, but no one else had places to stay. "We can arrange some rooms for you." Sophie said.

"Wow, America's Angel being hospitable." Lily said remembering the last time she met Sophie Martinez when she was disguised as Hannah Montana. Sophie was far from angelic. Sophie then cast a look at Lily and asked "You sure I don't know you from somewhere?" Lily did everything she could to avoid eye contact with Sophie, especially since Sophie gave a menacing glare Lily's way.

Lily found herself saved by the timely intervention of the Secret Service agent the Doctor sent to pick up Raven's family and friends. "Chef Victor, Mr. Baxter? The Doctor would like you and Miss Baxter's friends to meet him in her room." The agent said. He looked at Martha and told her "Dr. Jones you too."

"Us too?" Chelsea asked looking at Eddie. The agent nodded saying "The Doctor's instructions were very specific. Miss Baxter's family and friends needed to be there." Miley, Lily and Martha all nodded. "The Doctor wouldn't ask for you if he didn't know what he was doing." Martha said.

"We'll hold the fort." Miley said meaning Sophie, Newt and Meena. "Just let us know how Raven's doing." Eddie, Chelsea, Martha, Cory and Victor all nodded that they would as they headed to Raven's room. Leaving Meena, Newt, Miley and Lily behind with….Sophie, who had a wicked smile across her face.

"So." Sophie said with a sneer. "Anyone want to play tea party with me?" Before anyone could answer another Secret Service agent appeared.

"Miss Martinez, I must insist that you and your friends come with us. It's for your own safety." The agent said. Sophie took a look at the agent and realized she wasn't from her assigned detail. "You're not my assigned agent."

"Nevertheless Miss Martinez." The agent said drawing a gun and pointing it at Meena, Newt, Miley and Lily. "It is still for your own protection that you come with us. Or we can shoot you right here." Everyone looked horrified by the agent with his weapon drawn at them. Suddenly three more agents appeared out of the woodwork and everyone thought they could breath a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you. This secret Service agent was holding us hostage and…" Meena broke off her sentence when the other agents drew their weapons on the kids too. Miley looked at the agents and then asked "Who do you work for? You're obviously not Secret Service."

"All in good time Miss Stewart. Now all of you move. Now!" The lead guard motioned for the kids to walk down the hall, but Sophie had to get in one last act of defiance. "You can't do this to me! I'm the Presiden't daughter! America's Angel! I'm…."

Sophie didn't say anymore as the butt of the lead agent's revolver struck the back of her neck. Sophie hit the ground in tremendous pain. Newt and Meena helped Sophie up as she was feeling the back of her neck trying to fight back tears. "Be glad our benefactors want you alive. Otherwise you would be in more trouble. Now MOVE!!!"

The kids had no choice. They had to allow themselves to be taken. So they walked down the hall to wherever the agents wanted them taken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You think he's got something?" Victor asked as he, Cory, Chelsea and Eddie all followed Martha to Raven's room. Martha believed the Doctor had something that could help Raven, and it was only a matter of time before Raven was back to her normal self. "He hasn't let me down yet Mr. Baxter. The Doctor has always been able to find an answer."

The Baxter group entered Raven's room quickly and the Doctor took charge. "All right, I know what to do with Raven." Cory couldn't help but ask "You do? What?"

"We need to separate her mind from the message she had received. Apparently the message was so strong it's threatening to overload Raven's synapses. All of you need to form a circle around Raven." Before anyone could ask why the Doctor said "All of you know Raven better than anyone. If anyone can recognize the aspects that are Raven and those that are not you four have the best chance of that." Quickly the Doctor gave instructions on all that the Baxters, Chelsea and Eddie were supposed to do.

"This is an ancient technique I learned on Gallifrey." The Doctor explained. "It was in preparation for mind bending matches." Chelsea asked "Mind bending?"

"A form of Time Lord wrestling." The Doctor explained. "In this a Time Lord call upon all his experience, all his thought, all his will as he faces an opponent. Basically everything that makes a Time Lord what he is is put to the test and challenged."

"But Raven's not a Time Lord." Victor said. The Doctor acknowledged that fact. "No but the message she carries comes from one."

"So the message she has is from an alien?" Eddie asked not sure he could believe what he had been hearing. The Doctor nodded. "And it's burning out all that makes Raven who she is. If we cannot separate the message from her then both will be lost."

"But why send it to her?" Victor asked. "Why my daughter?" The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "Perhaps the messenger thought I'd meet your daughter at some point. Regardless I'm here, and we have to fix the problem."

"All right. So what do you need us for?" Cory asked. The Doctor quickly explained. "This could only work with friends and family. Since all of you have a strong attachment to her you would have the best chance to connect with Raven, or at least the aspects of Raven's mind you can recognize. Since I am familiar with this technique I can guide you through the troubled areas." Martha asked "What can I do?"

"Keep watch, and be the eyes in the back of my head." The Doctor said. "This is a very complicated technique. Any disturbance from the outside world could be dangerous." Martha nodded as the Doctor instructed Cory and Victor to take their places at the head of Raven's bed where Raven slept. Cory was on one side while Victor was on the other. Chelsea and Eddie took the spots at the sides of the foot of Raven's bed. The Doctor took the spot directly at the foot and looked at Raven directly. Looking to keep her consciousness in full view.

"Is everyone ready?" the Doctor asked. Victor, Chelsea, Eddie and Cory all acknowledged that they were. The Doctor then instructed them to close their eyes and open their minds. "Forget all that you know of the here and now. Open yourself to the wonders of the world outside the physical plane. Think of your friend and what makes her who she is. Think of her mind, her spirit, her soul."

Everyone did what the Doctor asked as they thought of Raven. Not how she looked, but who she was. What made her the person she was. The caring soul with a sense of style. Who cared about her friends and family going to the lengths of getting in trouble to save them, as well as herself.

Reality fell away from the five and the world had changed around them. All round were images of thoughts, memories, feelings. These were the aspects of Raven Baxter. Her first word, when she met her friends Eddie and Chelsea, the hijinks she had with her brother Cory, her father and mother's reaction when she told them she was psychic, and waves of fear as she was terrified of the reaction.

"Whoa!" Cory said as he looked all around the world of images, color and energy. The energy was mostly red as it indicated great distress, some yellow was seen around as well, which indicated fear. Some shades of blue were seen as well as green, violet, and indigo. Cory looked at himself and saw he was glowing orange. He saw his father with a light green glow, Eddie had an indigo glow around him, but when Cory saw Chelsea she had an aura of beauty around her as she had a violet glow around her.

"The emotional spectrum." The Doctor said as he gave a blue glow to go with his blue pin striped suit. "Seven colors representing each emotional state. And Raven is giving off quite a few. Sadly it looks like the negative ones are winning this battle." Eddie asked how the Doctor knew this and the Doctor explained. "Yellow represents fear, and Raven is clearly terrified of what's happening. The red is rage as she is angry about something. The colors being enveloped are her will power-which is represented by the green, her compassion represented by indigo, and her sense of love-violet."

"All right, so why am I orange?" Cory asked. The Doctor looked wide eyed as he tried to find a good answer. He couldn't so he just told Cory the truth. "Yeah well Cory….orange is the color….of avarice. Greed."

"Greed?" Cory asked stunned. "My emotions are saying I'm greedy?" Chelsea walked forward with her violet glow and said "Well Cory, you do have a lot of get rich quick schemes."

"Enough let's help my daughter. Doctor what do we do?" Victor asked. The Doctor laid down the law as to what was going to happen. "I need you to focus on the thoughts that are Raven, and separate them in a different corner of her mind. I will focus on the essence that is trapped in her mind and separate that from her as well. When we are all finished the images will coalesce into one being. Well two beings. One being Raven, and the other being whoever was trying to send this message Raven had received."

"Okay. How do we do this?" Eddie asked looking all around the mindscape of Raven's psyche. "Just think of Raven. Think of your most powerful, joyous memories of her, the memories will come to you like moths to a flame." Victor would then ask "What will you be doing?"

"I'm going to focus on the memories of the message, which I believe will be none too happy." The Doctor said. "Just focus on Raven. Let me handle my problem." Cory then turned to the mindscape that was Raven and asked "All right Doctor, how are we supposed to do that?"

"He does have a point." Eddie added. "I mean it's not like we can catch T.V. images." It was then that Chelsea of all people had the idea. "Wait, we're in Raven's mind right? This setting is just how we see it right now right?"

The Doctor caught Chelsea's idea and spread a wide grin. "Brilliant Chelsea. Sometimes I think people underestimate you." Chelsea blushed as the Doctor thought for a moment and the mindscape changed. It was now like a setting from someone's backyard with leaves flying all over the place. The Doctor then explained what was happening. "Each leaf will be a memory. Set the leaves aside like in a leaf pile and they will take a manifest form. A representation of what the pile is supposed to represent. In your case it will be Raven. In mine…well…."

"No worries Doctor we get the idea." Victor said. "Well kids lets get to work." Soon Cory, Chelsea and Eddie were gathering all the leaves they could that had images of Raven's memories on them then set them aside. The Doctor scanned his own leaves seeking to find the images he was looking for and set them aside. Any he couldn't identify he handed off to Raven's foursome. The foursome did the same.

Victor saw the image of Raven being born on a leaf, and knew immediately what it was as he was in the delivery room at the time. Especially as he heard his wife cursing in the background saying that Victor was going to have his tubes tied after this child. He was able to get out of it then, but he had to do even faster talking when Cory was born. Regardless he knew a Raven memory when he saw one and thought of it being in a safe place. He reached up looking to guide the memory to a safe place like a leaf on the wind. Guiding it to safety.

Chelsea also saw a memory of her own. A memory of hers and Raven's first meeting which led to their friendship today. They had each other's backs ever since. Even Eddie found his memories of Raven and saw to it that they remained safe.

Cory had several annoying memories of Raven. But then as he was the younger brother nine times out of ten they were annoying. Still he reached out and guided them to safety. A safety that was taking shape. Taking a physical form. A form that looked like Raven.

"Wow this is kind of fun." Chelsea said. "Like watching leaves fall."

"But these are very important leaves." The Doctor said as he was gathering his own thoughts. The thoughts of the messenger that sent a psychic message to Raven. He had sorted out many of Raven's memories with that of the message, and sent what he identified as Raven's memories towards Raven's family and friends. Anything that looked odd, or out of place they sent the Doctor's way.

But there was one memory that Chelsea saw that she held onto for a brief time. It was one of a burnt orange sky with mountains of beet red grass capped with snow, and in the center stood a mighty glass dome shining under the twin suns. For a moment Chelsea wondered what this place was but then the Doctor spoke. "Chelsea."

"Oh sorry." Chelsea said sending the memory the Doctor's way. But her own mind would never forget it. It truly was a beautiful sight, and she wanted to ask the Doctor about it someday.

Regardless they went to work gathering their respective leaves. Soon the leaves solidified into images. Humanoid images that were getting clearer and more focused as each leaf came their way. Soon there were two humanoid images across from each other as the last of the leaves were caught and placed with their respective image.

"So are we done yet?" Cory asked. The Doctor answered. "Not yet. There's one left."

"One left?" Eddie asked. "So where is it? Where is this leaf?" The Doctor sighed and looked Edie dead in the eye. The look in the Doctor's eyes was one of fear.

"Eddie, it's too big for a leaf." After the Doctor said those words it seemed like the ground rumbled and trembled as the last memory, the last TERRIBLE memory, came their way.

Just as it seemed like Victor, Chelsea, Eddie and Cory had saved Raven's thoughts and memories the big one came their way. A wave of fire burning it's way through everything it was touching. Thoughts, feelings, energy, all was burning in its wake. This was the image Raven was seeing. This was the image that drove her into psychic madness. This image the Doctor knew well.

It was an image of the Time War. An image where everything was burning.

"My god!" Victor said. "It this what Raven was seeing?" The Doctor nodded then said "Stay back. You try to stop this one you'll only wind up dying."

"But what about you?" Chelsea asked.

"I've lived this memory. I'll endure." The Doctor then stood in front of Raven's foursome hoping to protect the manifest image of their friend they worked so hard to put back together as well as the manifest image the Doctor worked so hard to put back together. It all came down to this, one terrible memory, one image burned into the mind of a young girl and a Time Lord who lived through the cataclysm the memory represented.

The Time Lord known as the Doctor stared at the rushing wall of fire, and knew he was ready to face it.

The wave of energy hit the Doctor as he stood open armed facing his demon. His pain of being the only survivor of his race, and the wish that he could have burned with them as well. But somewhere in the Time Lord, a strength of will took over. A need to save the life of Raven Baxter. The Doctor's own wishes were irrelevant compared to the life he had to save.

So he confronted his demon. The demon that was the fire marking the end of the last great Time War. And he dug in deep to confront this demon. And as the Doctor confronted it the wave seemed to shrink in size. Quickly it became so small it eventually was the small of a baseball that could fit in the Doctor's hand. The Doctor looked at the image curiously.

"Hmmmm. Must be spending too much time in America." The Doctor said. "I was hoping for more of a cricket ball shape. Oh well." The Doctor then threw the image into the energy form that represented the 'not Raven' aspects. Aspects that were now revealing an identity to the eyes of everyone watching.

The energy solidified into an image. It was one of a beautiful woman that had long golden brown hair and an air or authority about her. She was dressed in scarlet robes with a symbol on the headrest she wore as well as a sash looped around her neck. In her hand was a rod of some kind. Like a scepter, but more powerful. The Doctor seemed to know who this woman was.

"Romana." The Doctor said. The image of Romana seemed to recognize the Doctor and looked at him.

"Greetings Doctor. If you are viewing this then Emergency Protocol Alpha has gone into effect. By now you must be aware that Davros has been sighted."

"Unfortunately." The Doctor said remembering the operation Davros had at Canary Wharf. "And he has not disclosed how he had escaped the Time War."

"You remember seeing Davros go through the nightmare channel. In the very beginning of the Time War." The Doctor nodded remembering that very moment. He had tried to save Davros then, but Davros was beyond saving. Romana however continued. "What you don't remember however was a signal that seemed to intersect with Davros's ship before it was enveloped in the Nightmare channel. One of our technicians had traced the signal, but it was only until the end approached that we knew what the signal was.

"Someone sought to tamper with history. Attempting to bring back a lost item. According to our time tracks you will encounter this incident in your travels. It involved the Crystal Spires." The Doctor remembered the attempt to resurrect the spires so that they were never destroyed. A move that broke a lock on the Time War making it a crucial part of universal events. He had thought that breach sealed, but what if there were other adverse effects?

"What if there were other chronal breaches?" the Doctor asked. "Breaches that weren't supposed to be there? And what if Davros escaped in one?" Raven's foursome looked at the Doctor wondering what he was talking about. Each one asking what chronal breaches were and just who this 'Davros' was. The Doctor and the Romana apparition continued to speak however.

"That is the possibility that we have considered." Romana said. "And if that is the case then the universe would not be able to withstand such a paradox. Everything would destroy itself as the chaos wave created would rip through everything. Planets, suns, galaxies, nothing would survive."

"Which Davros wouldn't mind at all." The Doctor said. "And he's already indicated that he wouldn't mind if the universe was destroyed. It would fit with his image of genetic purity, as well as his own ideologies. Basically anything that doesn't think like him must be destroyed." Victor picked up on the last sentence and couldn't believe it.

"Wait, are you saying that this Davros guy is looking to blow up the universe?" he asked. The Doctor then turned and nodded. Eddie then stepped forward and asked "Why?"

"One reason. A stupid reason." The Doctor said. "A dislike for the unlike. Anything that is not like Davros, or his Dalek creations, or fits in with their limited ideology must be destroyed."

"Daleks?" Chelsea asked. "What's a Dalek?" The Doctor looked at Chelsea and said "If you don't know what a Dalek is, consider yourself lucky." Romana then spoke again continuing her message."

"Davros must return to his place in time. His appearance in events has caused an aberration that could only get worse if not treated. The chaos that could erupt…could be more destructive than anything the Daleks could ever do. The longer Davros remains outside his time line, the more the universe remains in peril. Davros must be returned to his proper place in the space time continuum, and meet his destiny as the ending fortells."

"As the ending fortells?" the Doctor asked. Romana explained. "The Matrix of Gallifrey indicated that Davros met his end in the Nightmare Channel. Whatever happens there must happen. How he meets his end must happen."

"But what if he survives?" the Doctor asked. "I thought Davros died before, only for him to survive."

"Then Davros will survive as he was meant to survive." Romana said. "But this must happen. This must take place. Davros must be returned to the place he had escaped from."

"As you wish Madam President." The Doctor said as he bowed to the image before him. There was an uneasy silence and Romana then spoke again.

"Doctor, do not blame yourself for what happened during the Time War. This was always meant to happen." The Doctor looked at Romana wide eyed in shock. "How can you say that? Our civilization was destroyed. All our people….dead."

"There is little we Time Lords do not know. Or didn't know." Romana explained. "Once we predicted the Daleks would surpass all other life forms and become the dominant species of the universe. A prediction that led to us seeking you to alter their genetic development at the beginning of their creation." The Doctor remembered that adventure. It seemed a lifetime ago. He was a different man then, and it was also where he met Davros for the first time.

"But there is one bit of knowledge even Time Lords cannot bear to face. It is the knowledge of our own end. It is knowledge that can be both a blessing and horror, maybe even more horrific than looking in the untempered schism at our initiation. It is knowledge that can drive one mad if dwelled on too much, hence only a few Time Lords are ever permitted to see such forbidden knowledge. And I must say that I was one of them.

"I saw our end numerous times. Once at the hands of Faction Paradox, and another at the end of the Time War. And yet I knew the Time War would be the event where we would meet our final end. I accept that. For if there was one thing I learned while traveling with you it was how to live, and how to approach our endings when they come. For that Doctor I thank you."

And with that the image of Romana faded. Off to the corner the image that was Raven reawakened.

And soon they all left the mindscape and returned to the real world where Martha was waiting. Already she was by Eddie's side, who was happy to see a beautiful face welcoming him back to reality. Cory wasn't so fortunate as he was greeted by kisses from the President's dog Humphrey, who snuck into the room looking for a place to sleep. Cory found himself wiping off dog drool from his face.

"Ewwwww!" Cory said pushing Humphrey away as he came awake. Everyone was waking up as they turned to Raven to see if she was okay. Her eyes then came open and a smile spread across her lips. "Hi guys. What'd I miss?"

After that Chelsea, Eddie, Cory and Victor hugged Raven. The daughter and friend to the foursome was back. Off in the corner Martha watched as she saw the group welcome the one that meant so much to them back to the waking world. "Images like that make everything worthwhile. Doesn't it Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded to Martha as he watched as Raven was comforted by her family and friends. A sight that warmed his heart, yet saddened it as well. For through Raven came one final piece of knowledge that he would carry with him forever.

His people, the Time Lords, were truly gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In another corner of the White House Miley, Lily, Meena, Newt and Sophie continued to be escorted by the fake secret service. Miley had an idea who was behind them and immediately asked her question. "So who do you guys work for?"

"Oh I think you already know Miss Stewart." One agent said. "Our boss has great plans for all of you, just as he did before." Miley then asked "So it's Batterson and Davros then huh?"

"Yes." The agent said. "Davros has plans for all of you."

"Davros?" Meena asked. "Who's Davros?" Miley answered Meena's question with a question. "What's Bahavian for 'mad scientist'?"

"Ohhhh. A rabid yak." Meena answered. Miley thought for a moment and thought the definition fit. Davros did talk, or 'yak' as the case was here, a lot of rhetoric that was outright mad, as mad as someone with rabies. "Yeah that sounds about right."

"And knowing Davros he probably DID get rabies at some point." Lily added. "I mean it would explain why he's so nuts."

"Okay, so who's this Batterson guy?" Newt asked remembering the other name Miley mentioned. Miley's expression was like stone as she wondered what she was going to say. __What can I say? That he's going to kill my mom some point in the past? My past his future? Sweet nibletts. No wonder the Doctor calls the theory 'wibbly wobbly timey wimey'._ _

Suddenly Miley realized that Batterson had not yet killed her mother in his own personal timeline. Maybe….

"Batterson is someone just as nuts as Davros." Miley said answering Newt's question. "And someone just as dead." Lily heard the tone in Miley's voice. Never had she heard her best friend talk like she had. Would Miley actually kill someone?

"Less talk girl. Move." One of the phony guards said, as if not bothered by Miley's tone. Apparently they heard threats like this all the time against their employers. Threats that were dealt with. Sophie however was not going to be bullied any further. "Do you know what you're doing? When my daddy finds out…." Sophie did not finish her sentence as the guard pushed her down onto the floor. Hard. So hard she started crying. Newt immediately went to her side. "You didn't have to do that."

"Quiet!" the lead agent said. "Pick her up and move." Newt did so and Sophie started walking. But one way or the other she was going to make sure these 'guards' got theirs. Newt comforted her as best he could, until Sophie decided "I'm okay. I can walk alone."

"You sure?" Newt asked never seeing the first daughter as she was now. Scared for her very life. But she was not going to let that stand in the way of acting with a certain sense of dignity. She took a breath, as if magically trying to wash her fears away and nodded. "I'll be fine Newt. Thanks." Newt then decided to let Sophie walk on her own, but he still stayed close. Meena, offering support of her own, stayed close to Sophie as well. Pillars of strength against terrible evil.

All five teens walked further until they came to a main corridor that had several different doors on either side. Immediately an idea came to mind, and both Miley and Lily made eye contact with Newt, Meena and Sophie as if trying to quietly tell them to head for the doors when the time was right.

Newt was slightly confused, but he didn't have time to ask what was going on as Miley and Lily pressed the activators on their Sonic Lipsticks and every door in the White House corridor sprung open. "BREAK!" Lily shouted as the five ducked for an opening and closed the doors behind them, much to the surprise of the phony agents.

"What?!" they shouted as one went to the door Newt, Meena and Sophie entered, and the other stood before the door Miley and Lily escaped through. Both banging on the door that seemed to have locked themselves once the teens escaped through them. "How?" the partner asked.

"Stewart and Truscott have sonic devices. Obviously a gift from the Doctor." The lead agent said. He then turned to his partner and came to a realization. "But the President's daughter and her two friends have no such devices, which should make them easier prey."

"So we grab the President's daughter?" the agent's partner asked. The lead agent nodded saying that it was an affirmative. "She will be a higher prize to acquire than the others. We can get them later." His partner nodded and soon both agents made their way to the Sophie's bedroom. Once there one agent took out a device of his own to open doors. A sonic pen.

"You have a sonic device sir?" the agent's partner asked. The lead agent nodded then the partner asked "But why don't you go after Stewart and Truscott if you have a similar device?"

"Do you know what happens when you put two sonic devices together?" the lead agent asked. His partner shook his head no. "Nor me, and I don't want to find out either." The lead agent said as he opened the door to the room Sophie, Newt and Meena dove into. They then entered and scanned the room coming across a secret passageway that looked old enough for a kid to get through.

"Blast. And we have no map of the passageway system to the White House. They could be anywhere." The lead agent said as he picked up his phone and dialed a number. He then looked at the passage Sophie and her friends escaped through as he made his call. "Yes Dr. Batterson. There's been a complication."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room Miley and Lily ducked into turned out to be the Lincoln bedroom. Once they entered Lily locked the door with her Sonic Lipstick giving her and Miley precious seconds to plan.

"We need to find the Doctor." Miley said as if stating the obvious. Lily then asked "Any way we can go about that? I mean there are killers out there. Or whatever Batterson and Davros has working for them. Psychos, nutjobs, genocidal madmen, who knows?"

"Lily take a breath okay?" Miley asked as she looked around the room. "There might be a secret passage or something we can get out through. I heard the White House was notorious for those." Lily then caught onto Miley's idea and added "Okay, so how do we go about finding one?"

"We might be able to find one with our Sonic Lipstick." Miley said. "They're very good at opening doors remember?"

"But you know the story about some of these passages. Some of them are outies and not innies." Lily answered hearing the legends. Miley however wasn't bothered. "Doesn't matter Lily. If there's a passage it will open for us."

"Unless it's got a dead lock seal." Lily answered. Miley shot a look at Lily and said "Not helping." As she adjusted the settings. Lily decided that she would adjust hers as well, and both then scanned the room searching for a way out. As they searched Lily then looked at Miley and couldn't help but ask "Miley are you okay?"

Miley looked at her best friend wondering what kind of question she had just asked. "Lily, what are you getting at? We have goons after us, and we're trying to find a way out."

"I know but….it's just with Batterson. You go off into some….different time zone or something. You become….someone I'm scared of." Lily was trying to find the right words to say and wasn't sure she was making sense. Miley however understood.

"I know Lily. But the man killed my mother. It happened. In my past it happened. To him it hasn't. And my mind is running a mile a minute with this, not to mention my heart is too leaving me with a whole lot of questions. Should I stop him from doing it? Would I make things worse if I try? What would happen to me if I do try? Would I disappear or something? Would I have a time travel clone? I don't even know how he gets back into the past." Miley then paused for a moment before speaking again.

"All I know is I want him to pay for killing momma, but I don't know how to do that. For right now though I want to focus on the here and now, and that means getting out of here and finding the Doctor. With Batterson….I guess I'll cross that bridge when I get there." Lily nodded accepting that answer, figuring the best thing she could do for her best friend was to be there when she needed her most. Like now when they needed each other to draw strength from and reassurance. To that end they resumed their search for a secret passage that would help them escape the Lincoln bedroom.

For a moment Lily thought she struck pay dirt until she realized that the door she found was the one they came in from. "Lily. Keep searching." Miley said as she then scanned her area of the room and came across what seemed to be one hidden behind a bookcase. "Pay dirt!" Miley then said as she then adjusted her settings and directed her lipstick towards the opening. The door opened revealing a darkened corridor. Lily looked down and wondered "Do I really want to go down there? I mean, it's so dark?"

"Do you want to face Batterson's goons without a plan?" Miley then asked. Lily then nodded as Miley made a good point and the two ducked into the secret passage hoping to find a place of safety. With two rogue agents searching for them, anywhere was better than where they were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the White House kitchen Victor was offering Raven a cup of cocoa as Eddie, Chelsea, Cory, Martha, President Martinez and the Doctor all sat around the table offering comfort, and helping Raven make sense of everything she had experienced, and all she had seen.

"I…I can't believe it." Raven said as she tried to put into words the images in her mind. Images that seemed to be getting further and further away in her mind thankfully. Yet not quite far enough for her liking. The only good parts of the images seen was the lights at the end of the tunnel composed of her friends and family, reaching out to her as if casting a lifeline. "It's like…..I was in hell and I woke up from a nightmare."

"That's what war usually is Raven." The Doctor explained as he sipped his cocoa. "And that was what you were seeing. The last minutes of a terrible war."

"A war?" Raven asked wondering how a wave of burning fire could be part of a war, even after seeing the detonation of Hiroshima in history class when they talked about the atomic bomb during World War II.

"The Time War." The Doctor explained. "The last great Time War. My people facing the Daleks, with all creation at stake." President Martinez then spoke saying "A war you lost if I remember the story correctly."

The Doctor looked at President Martinez with curiosity. "There was a story?"

"You told it. When you and your young companions rescued President Lincoln." Martinez said. "I refer to that story when I mention my Anti-War policies, because there are times in wars where there are no winners. Like this 'Time War' you refer to."

"How do you know of this?" the Doctor then asked. Martinez explained "There is a secret book passed down from President to President. Each one contributing secrets, advice, anything to help their successors in times ahead. Lincoln wrote in this book and made mention of the story you had told, as well as the aliens called….'Thals' if I remember the name correctly."

"Aliens Mr. President?" Victor then asked. "Are you telling me aliens visited Mr. Lincoln?"

"Chef Victor, there have been alien contacts throughout our history." Martinez said. "Right now though the policy of the U.N. and other governments is to try to keep it quiet as much as possible. Unfortunately some aliens have other ideas."

"True enough." The Doctor said. "There have been a lot of alien visitations in Earth's past. The Sontarans, the Cybermen in 1986, the Zygons in the 70's, the Terileptils, the Carrionites, the Gelth, there is quite a list of alien visitations."

"Not to mention visits from you Doctor." Martinez then added. "You've popped up in history a time or two yourself. Maybe not looking the same, but that blue box that appears in the reports is a dead giveaway." The Doctor then shrugged and said "Yeah well it helps to leave a trademark. Sometimes."

"And there are times you wish it didn't stick out like a sore thumb." Martha added. "Remember Queen Elizabeth the first?" The Doctor nodded. "And I still don't know what I did to upset her."

"Wait. You're saying you knew Queen Elizabeth the first?" Eddie asked.

"Only in passing." The Doctor answered. "I was kind of running for my life at the time."

"We both were." Martha said. "She shouted 'Off with his head!' at first sight. After calling him her 'sworn enemy'." Martha paused before adding "I used to travel with the Doctor before he met Miley and Lily."

"And you were there during the Saxon incident." Victor asked. Martha nodded "Yeah. Yeah I was." Deciding that it was time to change the subject the Doctor decided to talk about the psychic message Raven had received. "It was from the leader of my people. Lady President Romanadvoratrelundar of the High Council of Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey."

"Wow." Cory said. "Try saying that three times fast."

"Better not. You'd get tongue tied." The Doctor said. "For sake of moving the story along we'll just call her Romana. And she was to lead us to war against a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation."

"Daleks?" Eddie asked. "What are Daleks?"

"A race of mutants. Survivors of a great war on their home planet Skaro against a race called the Thals." The Doctor explained. "Originally they were from a race called the Kaleds, but their greatest scientist-a man called Davros discovered the ultimate form the Kaleds would take, and sought to save the creatures the Kaleds were fated to become as best he could. He built a travel machine to house the mutation the Kaleds would supposedly evolve into, he altered DNA sequences erasing what he considered to be the weaker emotions, like love, pity, and even happiness. He only left one emotion behind. Hate."

"Hate?" Victor asked. The Doctor nodded. "Anything that wasn't pure Dalek was to be destroyed. The ultimate in racial purity." The Doctor bit on the last two words in his sentence reflecting an anger in his voice. An anger shared by everyone in the room. Chelsea, a good natured soul, could not fathom why Davros would make the Daleks creatures of hate.

"Why?" Chelsea asked. The Doctor acknowledged that it was a good question and answered it as best he could.

"Davros was gravely injured in the war with the Thals. He was left mutated and scarred, not to mention almost close to death. However he persevered. He devised himself a life support chair to keep him alive. Some bits of the chair's design went into the design for the Daleks travel machines. But just as Davros's body was mutated and scarred, his mind became just as damaged if not moreso.

"Davros decided all that mattered was survival and the acquisition of power. And in the place of the weaker emotions Davros took out of the Daleks he put those aspects in. Creating a creature devoid of conscience, belief of its own superiority, and a burning desire to exterminate all that was not pure Dalek." Everyone was horrified by the story the Doctor was telling. How could Davros be so insane?

"Didn't the Kaleds do something about it?" Eddie then asked. The Doctor explained. "They tried. They tried to suspend Davros's work, but Davros took such action as a threat and took action of his own." Pausing the Doctor remembered the events as he saw them at the birth of the Daleks.

"Davros created a special chemical that protected the dome of the Kaled city. Nothing could get past the dome with the chemical in place. Davros gave the Thals, a species the Kaleds shared Skaro with-not to mention who they warred with for a thousand years, the secret of breaking the dome down. The purpose of this was so that the Thals could launch their final great missile so they could destroy the Kaled city, and in effect end the war. The missile was sucessful."

Everyone was horrified, even Martha. "He turned on his own people?"

"I don't think Davros even considered himself a Kaled anymore." The Doctor explained. "But with the exception of a few in the scientific bunker where he was doing his research, and a few other survivors out in the wastes. The Kaled species was wiped out. The Daleks were to take their place. And to reward the Thals, Davros sent his first Daleks into the Thal city to kill everyone there."

"Oh man." Cory said trying to fathom all that was being said. President Martinez nodded in understanding. He knew the story the Doctor had told, the way President Lincoln described it. It became a cornerstone in one of Martinez's speeches-the horrors of war. But the Doctor was still not done.

"It's not over yet." The Doctor said as he continued. "Once the Daleks were finished with their destruction they decided they didn't need Davros anymore. Or the Kaleds that survived with him. The Daleks destroyed those last Kaleds in the bunker, and Davros tried to get them to show some pity." The Doctor then smiled slightly as if thinking of some terrible joke that wound up being on Davros.

"But the Daleks had no concept of pity. Davros took that out right?" Chelsea asked. The Doctor nodded. "Go to the head of the class Chelsea. Anyway the Daleks opened fire on Davros and they seemed to exterminate him. However it was discovered that Davors was in long term suspension, and after a couple of centuries he revived himself. Then after a few run ins we crossed paths for what I thought would be the final time."

"The Time War?" Eddie asked. The Doctor again nodded. "During the first year Davros flew into the Nightmare Channel at the gates of Elysium. I tried to save him, but he flew into his doom."

"Not exactly, if he's here now." Martha added. "I mean he survived right?"

"Yes he did Martha." The Doctor said. "But the question Romana posed in her message was if he was supposed to survive. Chronal projections said that Davros was supposed to have died in that battle. Yet he survived. Many future events depended on that projection. Events of grave importance that could be disastrous for the universe."

"How was he pulled?" Chelsea then asked. The Doctor again explained. "A time travel experiment on another planet. A scientist decided he wanted to preserve a monument destroyed during the war by pulling it forward from the last second before it was destroyed where he hoped no time line erasure would happen."

"Yet while he was sparing erasure in the past he didn't take into account erasure in the future." Chelsea said showing some sort of unique brilliance the Baxters had not expected from her. The Doctor nodded and smiled at Chelsea's seeming understanding. "Wibbly wobbly…"

"Timey whimey!" both the Doctor and Chelsea said in unison as they high fived each other. However Chelsea did asked "But wait Doctor, if Davros was supposed to have died in that battle, and he's changing the future. Isn't that one of those bad time travel things? A paradox I think it's called?"

"Yes." The Doctor said. "Usually the universe kind of works its way around these things and no one is any the wiser. But if the scale of paradox involved in pulling Davros out of his supposed time stream is as bad as I suspect it is…." The Doctor then let the question hang and Martha then asked "What Doctor? What could happen?"

"A massive chronal cataclysm that would have the effect of every star in the Milky Way Galaxy, and the neighboring ten galaxies going supernova all at the same time, including those suns that have already gone supernova…..if we're lucky." After letting the sentence hang in the air the President then said "And that's bad isn't it?"

"Well it definitely isn't good Mr. President." Victor added. "Especially since our sun is in the Milky Way Galaxy." Chelsea then spoke up adding "Good observation Chef Victor."

"And knowing Davros and his appetite for cataclysmic destruction and genocide that effect he wouldn't mind at all." The Doctor and Chelsea then shared a look as if wondering what else was going to happen. It was then that Raven then spoke up with a question for her best friend.

"Chelsea how do you know all that stuff?" Raven asked. "I mean, I felt my head was going to explode hearing you two go about talking all time travel stuff?"

"Who's to say my head didn't explode?" Chelsea asked. "Come on Rae, you know me. Sometimes my head can take very different turns from everyone else's. And I'm not psychic."

"You can say that again." Eddie said remembering how 'flaky' Chelsea could seem sometimes. Very much a 'flower child' one minute and a 'space cadet' the next. "But all that paradox stuff? How did you know that?"

"Well that's simple." Chelsea said with a smile. "The only thing that makes sense about a paradox is that it never makes sense. That's why they're called paradoxes."

"I suppose you think you're being clever? Cory asked. Chelsea thought for a moment and then said "Yeah, I suppose I do." It was at this point that the Doctor spoke up again and bought the discussion topic of Davros back up.

"Regardless we need to find Davros and return him back to his place in history." Everyone agreed just as two secret service men entered. The same ones that had 'escorted' Miley, Lily, Sophie, Newt and Meena before they escaped.

"Ah agents. I trust our young guests have been safely escorted to their rooms?" President Martinez asked. The lead agent then spoke up and said "No Mr. President. In fact we want you to contact her for us."

"What me contact her? Why? What's the…." Martinez didn't get to complete his sentence as both agents pulled guns on the kitchen party. It was then that the President realized that these agents here were not part of the usual Secret Service detail. Usually he dismissed such inconsistencies as new agents coming in from the academy as he read reports of new agents coming in all the time. But his duties as President, not to mention his duties as a father, kept him from getting to know his agents on a familiar level.

This time someone took advantage of President Martinez's dismissal. And the Doctor had a good idea who it was. "Who sent you? Davros? Batterson?" he asked.

"All in good time Doctor. For now though we want the girl, and maybe even her friends." the lead agent said. Victor stepped up and asked "Why? What do you want with…."

The second agent punched Victor in the chest sending him down to the ground. Martha immediately went to tend to him, just as Cory went to stand by his dad's side.

"Next time I won't be so merciful. Call her Mr. President." The lead agent said as his order was backed up by a gun. Looking at the Doctor he noticed the Time Lord give a nod as if telling the President to go ahead and do it. Realizing he had no choice Martinez picked up his cell phone and called the private cell phone number Sophie had in case of emergency.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sophie Martinez exited the secret passageway that led into her bedroom. One could tell it was her bedroom because of all the dolls surrounding the bed and furniture as well as the tea set standing off to the side. As well as a certain clipboard hanging on a wall with a list on it of ways to prank Cory.

Right now however was not the time to figure out a new way to prank Cory. The White House had been invaded, and who knew where those other agents had gotten to. Sophie then heard a creak on the other side of the wall and saw the passageway open, It was Newt and Meena.

"Whoa dude." Newt said. "I never would have thought a secret passageway to be so….dark."

"It's supposed to be dark Newt." Meena added. "If it was lighted everyone would see it. Then it wouldn't be so secret now would it?" Newt thought about that for a moment when another creak sounded on the other side of the wall. Another passageway was opening. Coming out was Miley and Lily

"Wow. Do all the passageways lead here?" Lily asked as she noticed Newt, Meena and Sophie already there. Sophie just shrugged. "They help me get around. Nice gadget though you used to open the doors with."

"Oh this?" Lily asked holding up her Sonic Lipstick. "Gift from the Doctor. Found it helps quite a bit at opening doors."

"Well right now I think we need to find new doors to open." Miley said. She then looked at Sophie and asked. "Can you contact secret service? The real ones this time?" Sophie thought about that until her cell phone rang. The call said it was from her father. Immediately Sophie answered

"Daddy! There's some fake secret service agents here! They grabbed us!" Sophie shouted. But the voice on the other end was not the reassuring voice of her father. It was of the lead agent that had grabbed the kids before. Sophie knew this as she heard the voice say "We know Sophie. After all we were the ones who did the grabbing."

Sophie's blood ran cold with fear as she heard the voice on the other line. Immediately Miley picked up the phone and spoke to the lead agent. "Who are you?"

"My dear Miss Miley, you already know the answer to that. And if you are thinking of contacting your 'Doctor' don't bother as he is right here with me. Kept well secured." There was a brief pause as the lead agent spoke again. "And if you are thinking of sending any secret service agents here. Don't bother. The work schedule has been released. Only I and my partners have been placed on it. Thanks to Davros."

Realizing that they had no cards left to play Miley asked "What do you want?"

"I think that's obvious." The lead agent said. "Davros wants all of you. Miss Truscott, the ambassador's daughter, Mr. Livingston, even sweet Sophie. You all appear before the White House lawn and the President, and the Baxters will be released.

"Not the Doctor?" Miley asked. There seemed to be a slight chuckle on the other end as if indicating that Miley asked a stupid question. "Hardly." The agent said. "The Doctor has caused too much trouble in the past for Davros. He will not get another chance to do so again. He will be taken to Davros and pay for his crimes."

"I guess that depends on your definition of criminal." Miley said back. "But what do you want with us? Or rather, what does Davros want with us?"

"Simple science Miss Stewart." The agent said. "Next generations are always more superior than the preceding ones. And Davros would prefer to work only with the best in his experiments."

"Namely us?" Miley asked as her temper was starting to show. The agent however was not bothered by the tone in Miley's voice. "The following generation always surpasses the abilities of the previous one. Simple scientific theory." Deciding that the conversation had gone on long enough the lead agent issued his ultimatum. "All of you will be on the White House lawn in one hour. The exchange will take place there."

"We need more time." Miley said trying to stall, but the agent wasn't having any of it. "One hour. No longer." Then the contact was severed. Miley looked at the phone in her hands then at those assembled around her.

"The bozo wants us. All of us." Miley said. Newt looked confused as he wondered why the two fake agents would want them. He even asked. "Why do they want us?"

"You don't want to know." Lily said remembering the last 'chamber of horrors' she was in Davros called a laboratory. Davros was turning people into Daleks. Some of them were even people she knew, even if she didn't like them. But even Lily thought they didn't deserve the fate Davros would have given them.

"Hey guys look." Sophie said pointing out her window. Everyone went to see what the first daughter was pointing at. Meena and Newt didn't know what to make of it, but Miley and Lily had a good idea.

"A transmat circle." Miley said as she saw eight devices lined up in a circle. "Kind of like those things from Star Trek where you stand in it and you're sent someplace else." Meena asked "Why is that even there?"

"I guess they want an escape route ready." Lily added. Miley then said "Or a quick way to Davros and Batterson." Lily looked at her friend and wondered if Miley was going to do something stupid. Like go into the circle to try to get to Davros. Miley however picked up on the thought. "Relax Lily, I'm not going to go charging in. I want to confront them with the odds a little more in my favor. Can't do that as a hostage."

"But they already have hostages." Newt added. "Mr. P, Chef Victor, Cory, his sister and her friends. We can't let them get hurt if we can help it. Can we?" Everyone looked at Newt and realized that he had a good point.

They had no choice. They had to meet the phony agents on the White House lawn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Transmat circle went noticed by others in the White House as well. Out the window of the kitchen the Doctor, Chef Victor, Raven, Chelsea, Martha, Eddie and President Martinez also noticed the transmat circle. "What is that?" Martinez asked.

"Transmat circle." The Doctor said. "Works like those transporters you see in Star Trek. Transports you one place, sends you to another on a beam of energy. Also to where there is another receiver."

"And if there isn't another receiver?" Chelsea asked. The Doctor looked at Chelsea with a look that said 'you don't want to know.' He then looked at the lead guard that was on a headset of some kind. The Doctor noticed this and overheard some of the conversation. "Yes. The circle is almost complete. We shall be ready for transport shortly."

"Is that Davros you are talking to?" the Doctor asked the lead guard? The lead guard looked at the Doctor and wondered what business the Time Lord had with Davros. "What business do you have with him?"

"I need to make him see reason!" the Doctor said. "There's a great disaster coming and I need Davros to stop it." The lead guard considered the words and then spoke on his communicator. After a few seconds the guard connected the communicator to a video screen and motioned the Doctor towards it. "You have a few minutes. Davros will be looking forward to how you amuse him."

"Trust me. What I have to say will be far from amusing." The Doctor said. The lead guard just smiled as he hooked his communicator to a TV monitor and the image of Davros appeared. Cory, President Martinez, Victor, Eddie, Martha and Chelsea looked at the sight of Davros and looked sick at the sight of the wizened mutant. "Is that Davros?" Chelsea asked wondering what hellish pit spawned the deformed monster on the screen before her. The Doctor nodded at Chelsea's question.

"Yeah. That's Davros." The Doctor answered. Chelsea felt a chill in the room as if feeling the evil the scientist was emanating. Especially from across distances that could only be reached by video screen. She felt a hand reach out to her. It was Cory's. She took it and tried to gather as much strength as she could.

After flashing a smile of thanks to Cory he gave a smile back. He had hoped Chelsea would take his hand for a long time. Cory had longed for a day where Chelsea took his hand. He wished the circumstances were better however. Circumstances that didn't involve being held at gunpoint by thugs whose boss looked like a dried up raisin in a wheelchair.

"You wish to plead for something Doctor?" Davros asked on the screen. "What is it that you wish?"

The Doctor looked at Davros on the video screen. He knew such a statement would be futile but he had to make the offer anyway. "Davros, you must return to your place and time in the Nightmare Channel."

Davros was silent for a few seconds then gave a small chuckle which grew into outright laughter. The Doctor then said "Well you're taking that well." Davros laughed for a good couple of minutes as if he was hearing the funniest joke in the universe before speaking again.

"Why should I jeopardize my continued existence by dying?" Davros asked. The Doctor gave his answer. "Because you weren't supposed to be saved. You were supposed to have died in that battle. You were only saved because some idiot tried to go against the natural order of the universe and save what was always meant to be destroyed. Your survival was a side effect to that."

"A side effect that was of benefit to me." Davros answered. "It contributed to my continued existence. An existence I value." The Doctor nodded as if understanding Davros's view. "Yes Davros I know. I know how important your survival is to you. But in this case it comes at a price. A price the universe will pay."

"The universe?" Davros asked. "How so?"

"A number of ways." The Doctor said. "It could involve the Time Wraiths who would kill everything just to sterilize a wound in time. Or time ripples that could shake whole planets apart. Some of them inhabited. Or the walls of reality would breach causing world after world, star system after star system to fall into an endless void of nothing. You would be condemning untold billions, if not trillions, to an existence of nothingness if they're lucky."

"And if they are not lucky?" Davros asked. The Doctor answered "Then they will die. Every single world sucked into the void will die. The worlds, the stars, the people, all of them….dead." Davros heard the Doctor's words and made his decision. A decision the Doctor knew Davros would make, but he had to try anyway.

"If the universe is destroyed Doctor, then so be it." Davros said. "I shall ensure my own survival. Even if the universe must die."

"I never would have figured you to be that insane." The Doctor said. "Destroy the universe, especially with you….." Suddenly the Doctor realized a very important thing. Davros WOULDN'T destroy the universe with him in it. He'd find a way to escape. He'd find a way to survive.

It was then that the Doctor realized how Davros would survive. He had no worries about the destruction of the universe, because he would not be part of it.

Davros still had the void ship salvaged from Canary Wharf. He could sit out the destruction of the universe indefinitely. While the universe died Davros would live.

"I see you have deduced my plan Doctor." Davros said. "But the depth of my planning goes far deeper than that. I have so many ways of striking the universe this time. More than just Daleks. More than just temporal manipulation. I have another way to strike Doctor. A way you know of."

"A way I know of?" the Doctor asked. "What way?"

"Ahhh but I shall not reveal all my secrets at this time." Davros said. "Instead I shall unveil them to you at my own given time. When it is too late for you to do anything about it." It was then that the secret service agents came to the Doctor's side ready to escort him away from the monitor.

"Be sure he is not carrying anything." Davros ordered. "No weapons. Not even his sonic device." The guards obeyed and motioned for the Doctor to empty out his pockets. Suffice it to say the emptying of the pockets took a good hour to do, if not more time. All the while Davros looked annoyed by what he had seen and decided he would cut communication. "Inform me when he is ready for transport." Davros said before signing off.

The guards turned to the Doctor and the lead guard ordered "All right Time Lord. You heard Davros. Empty out your pockets." The Doctor did so, emptying out bits and bits of odds and ends. A medal for defeating the Cybermen, an old bag of jelly babies, a recorder.

"I was looking for one of these." Chelsea said picking up the recorder and playing a small little tune. The Doctor said "Keep it. Haven't played it in years." He then pulled out more odds and ends leading one to think if the Doctor had a yard sale he'd never run out of merchandise

More items seemed to come out of the Doctor's coat. One was some sort of cricket ball, other things pulled out were a yo yo, a set of car keys, a book on the economics of the Alpha Centauri colonies. For a moment Cory considered taking a look at the book until the Doctor said "Uhhh Mr. Baxter you may not want Cory to have that book. There would be no trouble to the trouble he could get in with that."

"Uhhhhh okay." Victor said as he reached up and grabbed the book out of Cory's hand. "Oh dad. If I'm about to die at least let me die smart. There was some valuable information in there."

"Don't worry. There's valuable info here too." The Doctor said as he pulled out another book out of the bag with a most unusual bookmark. The book said 'Teach Yourself Tibetian.' Cory asked "What do I need to learn Tibetian for?"

"Well if you want to go to Tibet you need to learn Tibetian. Duh." The Doctor said as he kept emptying out pockets. The guards however were losing patience as the lead guard asked "Where is it?" the lead guard asked.

The Doctor asked back "Where's what?"

"Your sonic device. You never leave anywhere without it." The Doctor acted like he didn't know what the guard was talking about then he faked a revelation. "Oh you mean my Sonic Screwdriver?"

"Yes, where is it?" the lead guard asked. The Doctor feigned ignorance as he said "Oh yeah it was destroyed a long time ago. When the Terileptils invaded London. I was a different man then."

"Lies!" the lead guard said. "You still have it, or you rebuilt it."

"Well yeah I did rebuild it." The Doctor admitted. "But it was destroyed again in an incident with the Judoon. Not a species with a sense of humor I'll tell you." The lead guard pointed his gun towards the Doctor lunging at him in a fit of rage. His partner had to hold him back. "Don't! Davros wants him alive."

The Doctor then cast a look to President Martinez as if quietly asking him for assistance. Martinez picked up on the look and stood between the lead guard and the Time Lord. "Come now, let's be rational about this."

"He's a follower of Davros. He doesn't need to be rational." The Doctor said causing the guard to lunge at the President to get to him. The lead guard's subordinate tried to pull his partner back from what looked to be a Presidential sandwich giving the Doctor enough time to put something in the President's pants pocket. _This feels like something Jack would do _the Doctor thought to himself. After a while the lead guard was pulled back and the President straightened up his suit.

"Come on." President Martinez said quickly looking presidential. "The Doctor said so himself. His sonic device has been destroyed at least twice. Why rebuild it a third time only for it to be destroyed again?" The guard did not answer, but he had to admit that he had to see reason in the President's argument.

"You go off to the side, count to ten and we'll still be here. After all, you'd kill us if we ran right?" Martinez asked with a smile. Both guards nodded as the lead guard calmed himself down giving the President enough time to palm the Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver off to Cory. "I take it this is what they were after?" the President asked.

"Yes." The Doctor said as Cory took the tool. "Now to quickly explain before they wise up. It's on setting seven. It should be enough to do what needs to be done."

"What needs to be done?" Cory asked clearly scared as he was holding an alien tool and had no idea how to use it. "What does need to be done?"

"You'll know when it's time. And the Sonic Screwdriver is very simple to operate. Point and a door opens. Or….a transmat circle…." Looking towards the door the Doctor quickly palmed the device in Cory's pants pocket as he noticed the footsteps coming back in. The guards were returning.

"All right. Let's go." The lead guard said. "Davros is waiting." Victor, President Martinez, Cory, Eddie, Chelsea, Martha and the Doctor outside where the Transmat circle was waiting.

As he walked Cory felt for the Sonic Screwdriver that was slipped to him. Already his mind had the workings of a plan forming, if he was right about what he thought the Doctor was going to say about setting seven.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miley and her friends walked out to the White House lawn where the transmat circle had appeared. Newt, Lily, Meena and Sophie stood by her side. Taking a breath they waited for Batterson's people to show. "So, how long do we wait?" Meena asked.

"As long as we have to." Miley answered. "Batterson's cronies will be bringing the Doctor and everyone here. I'm sure of it." Everyone noticed Miley's cool, calm and collected demeanor.

"You seem fine with this." Newt said looking at Miley's expression. Miley looked at Newt and said "I've seen stranger. Remind me to tell you about a singer that was possessed by a planetary worldmind so she could sing a sun into stability."

"Not to mention us getting possessed too." Lily added. Newt, Meena and Sophie turned to see Batterson's guards come out with the Doctor, Victor, President Martinez, Raven, Chelsea, Eddie, Martha and Cory. Sophie saw her father and started to charge out "DAD!" But Miley had to hold her back. "Don't Sophie. You rush out we lose the advantage."

"Advantage? What advantage?" Sophie asked. "I don't see any advantage?" Lily smiled and said "They have the Doctor don't they?" Sophie nodded "Yeah."

"Then advantage us." Miley said as she stepped forward to address Batterson's guards. Lily also walked forward. "Your sonic devices. Ground now." The lead guard addressed. Miley and Lily looked at each other and pulled out their Sonic Lipsticks throwing them down on the ground.

"Now. You and your friends walk forward and cross the circle. I send the Baxters along. You meet, the Baxters keep going while you stay in." Miley looked at her friends and saw the look in their eyes. They had no choice. They begun the long walk.

The lead guard then instructed Raven, Chelsea, Eddie, Victor and President Martinez to walk next. The Doctor and Martha were getting ready to walk when the lead guard held them back. "Not yet Doctor. Your time will come."

"My time will come what do you mean?" the Doctor asked when suddenly he realized…the transmat was already activated. It was charged and controlled from a remote location. And once everyone walked in the trap would be sprung. "Once Davros has his new and old subjects you will be next." The Doctor watched as Miley and her party entered one end of the transmat circle while Cory and his party entered from the other. Once they got to the center Davros would initiate the transport. Unless…

"Now Cory!" the Doctor said as Cory then brought forth the Sonic Screwdriver and aimed it towards a transmat globe. The device quickly shorted disabling the network. "Everyone scatter!" Cory then shouted as they all looked for a place to hide.

"Not so fast." The lead guard said holding a gun to one of the Doctor's hearts. One of his aides was holding a gun to the other heart. Everyone looked stunned as they saw the Doctor hostage and the guard said "Stay where you are until the transmat is fixed or the Doctor dies.

"I thought Davros wanted me alive." The Doctor said defiantly. The lead guard looked at the Doctor and said "He does, but he wants Miss Stewart and the new subjects even more. If you are killed in order to secure them then I'll take my chances." The Doctor then looked at Miley and her friends and shouted "MILEY RUN!!!!"

"We can't leave you!" Miley shouted shaking her head. The Doctor however was adamant. "No arguments! Don't let Davros get you! RUN!!!"

"Too late Doctor." A voice said off to the side as an energy field came from the transmat globes. The adults and teens were surrounded in a force field. After feeling the walls and getting a shock from them, everyone turned to see who had activated the field. Standing off to the side was James Batterson with a remote in his hand. At the sight of Batterson Miley glared at him.

"Remember Miley, he hasn't done it yet." Lily said trying to be reassuring. Miley shook her head as if not listening. "To me he's already done it."

"What's she talking about?" Eddie asked. Lily just said "Long story. Wibbley wobbley…"

"….timey whimey I get it." Martha said in understanding. She then looked over at the Doctor who stood with the guards holding him back. He seemed calm and collected. "Well Batterson. Davros decide he couldn't make my most helpless moment?"

"Oh come on Doctor." Batterson said smiling. "Davros knows that you have endured far worse than this. No, the worst of your tortures will be done by him personally." The Doctor then asked "So what are you doing here?"

"Ensuring that transport of Davros's new, and old subjects goes on smoothly." Batterson said. In the force field Cory tried to use the Sonic Screwdriver to short out the system again. Nothing was happening, the field remainedactivated.

"No use Mr. Baxter. The sonic device is useless inside the field." Batterson gloated. "Davros took the precaution of putting the force field circuits on a separate system. One has to be outside in order to disable the field." Off to the side a voice said "Really?" Batterson turned to the direction of the voice….

….and saw the Russo family standing alongside the members of Torchwood three. Alex and Theresa Russo were holding Miley and Lily's Sonic Lipsticks aimed at the transmat globes. "Jack you sure the setting is right?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure." Captain Jack Harkness said standing behind Alex. "Those are type four transmat globes. Reliable, but delicate, especially if Davros had to remove some insulation to accommodate the force field equipment. Theresa said "Okay here's hoping" as she and Alex pointed the Sonic Lipsticks towards the Transmat globes and shorted out the system allowing Miley and company to be freed.

As the kids ran out Theresa looked at the lipstick she had. "Not my shade, but I guess it works." Alex nodded feeling the same way. "I prefer magic wands myself."

"Quick! This way! Toshiko Sato shouted as she motioned everyone to the safety of the White House shrubbery. Ianto Jones kept a gun trained on the guards that had the Doctor as Ianto said "Always wanted to visit Washington. Never thought it would be like this though." The guards however quickly reacted pointing their guns towards the Doctor.

"Specimens return!" the lead guard said pointing his gun towards one of his hearts. His partner pointed the gun at his other heart. "Return or the Doctor dies."

"I don't think so." Owen Harper said coming up behind the lead guard with a gun to his neck. Gwen Cooper put her gun up to the neck of the other guard holding the Doctor. "Guns. Now." Gwen ordered. The other guards, deciding they were overmatched threw their weapons down on the ground and dropped to their knees. "Doctor, would you mind joining your friends?" Owen asked.

"Gladly." The Doctor said walking to where Miley, Lily, Raven, Cory, Chelsea, Eddie, Meena, Newt, Sophie, President Martinez, Victor, Martha, Toshiko, and Ianto stood. Off in the distance the Doctor saw Jack standing with the Russos: Alex, Theresa, Jerry and Justin. Miley wondered what was going to happen next. Truth be told so was the Doctor.

"Davros has someone this family would like back Batterson." Jack said. "You going to give him back? Or are things going to get messy?" Batterson thought for a moment then smiled. "Ahh young Mr. Max Russo? Don't worry Captain. Davros has special plans for him."

"Special plans? What special plans?" the Doctor silently wondered. Batterson however still continued. "Plans that go far beyond creating a new Dalek race. That is but one goal of his. There is another."

"Another goal?" Jack asked. "Care to enlighten me on what that is?" Batterson just shook his head no. "I don't think so. You'll be too busy saving your teammates." Suddenly Batterson threw a signal to the guards he had, and quick as lightning drew the guns they had on their ankles.

As they quickly got back on their feet the guards drew their ankle guns on Gwen and Owen. At close range they couldn't miss. "That's what we Americans got over you Brits. We can carry guns ANYWHERE!" Owen just shrugged as he said "Yeah well we've got an advantage over you." Pointing his finger behind the guards they turned around and saw Justin and Alex standing behind them. Alex was ready to cast a spell. An important one she made up on the fly.

"I don't like a loaded gun, make them into something fun." As Alex cast the spell the guards fired….

…..and sticks with flags that said 'Bang bang you're dead!' came out of the barrels. The Doctor watched on amazed. "Must be some kind of transmogrification." Jack came to the Doctor's side along with Martha and Jack said "Nope. Magic, at least they think it is."

"Magic? Pshaw!" the Doctor said as if not believing in it. "Really?" Martha asked. "The Carrionites seemed to believe in it enough."

"Use of words instead of numbers." The Doctor explained. Miley then said "What about a shooting star I wished upon and my wish came true?"

"Weapon of the Trickster's brigade where they warp reality to their advantage." The Doctor said. Finally Jack said "Okay, how is it that some normal teenagers were able to tap into what seems to be Azal's electromagnetic field and do wondrous things with it?" The Doctor looked at Jack and said "They can't. At least I've never known any child to do that."

"Well they're doing it. I think." Jack said. "Mind you that is a theory, but it's a likely one."

"This is impossible!" the Doctor said watching as Alex and Justin used magic. Martha however said "So is the Face of Boe, but you don't hear him complaining." Quickly the Russos joined Jack by the Doctor and his friends as they put forth a united front. Jack seemed to have the matter well in hand.

"Well Batterson. Looks like things have swung our way." Captain Jack said with that cocky smile and swagger. Batterson however looked at Jack, the Doctor and his friends…and had a smile of his own. A smile that quickly unnerved everyone.

The next thing anyone knew a helicopter came in and shot up everything around them sending people scattering. Bullets were shooting out from a machine gun indiscriminately not caring who whey hurt or what they damaged, not even the fake guards that were taken prisoner as some of them fell. Others scattered trying to find safety and go their own way. Standing where he was was Batterson. His smile plastered on his face

Everyone was trying to find a place to duck. Family members were separated from the indiscriminate hail of steel. Miley, Lily, Martha and the Doctor were able to find some shelter behind a bush. "I hate guns." The Doctor said. Miley added "Right now I ain't a big fan of them either."

"Hey look!" Lily said as Batterson pulled out a device and sent two electrodes into Meena, who had a hard time trying to find cover. From a tree Cory shouted "MEENA!!!" as he tried to rush to her aide. Raven, Victor and Eddie had to try to hold him back. "There's nothing you can do son." Victor said. "Don't worry though. We'll get her back!"

Soldiers came out of the chopper to grab Meena. In the distance Batterson saw President Martinez trying to get Sophie to the safety of the White House. Batterson shot the device at the President causing him to go down leaving Sophie an open target. The soldiers stood by Batterson as soon as they shoved Meena into the chopper, and then Batterson walked over and stared down at the petrified girl that was called 'America's Angel'.

"Static pulses. Wide dispersal." Batterson ordered as the soldiers fired their hand weapons at anyone standing in their range. The Torchwood team and the Russos fell quickly, especially after Alex tried to get a spell off. It was clear that Alex and Justin were regarded as significant threats and they had to be dealt with. Raven, Chef Victor, Eddie and Chelsea were also hit by the pulses sending them down into painful unconsciousness.

"No rescue this time." Batterson said as he struck Sophie down and hefted her onto his shoulder. The Doctor tried to use his Sonic Screwdriver against the rotary, but Batterson took precautions. The chopper systems were protected by a deadlock seal. "Blast!" was the Doctor's response.

Batterson shoved Meena and Sophie into the chopper then he turned to look at the Doctor, Miley, Lily and Martha. "Come and get them Doctor. Davros awaits your arrival." With that Batterson and the soldiers boarded the chopper and the helicopter flew away.

On the ground President Martinez recovered enough so that he could call out for his daughter but the voice was drowned out by the spinning rotors. "SOPHIE!!!" he shouted as the chopper flew away. But it was to no avail. The helicopter was too far gone. All the President of the United Staates could do was watch helplessly as the helicopter that took his daughter hostage flew away.

"Sophie." President Martinez said under his breath as everyone came to his side. The Doctor, Miley, Lily, Martha, Raven, Chelsea, Eddie,Victor, Alex, Justin, Theresa, Jerry, Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko and Owen all looked up to see the helicopter fly away. Then suddenly the Doctor spoke up and said "Come on we haven't much time!" before taking off in a run back into the White House with everyone taking pursuit.

"I take it Doctor you have a plan?" Jack asked with hope in his voice. The Doctor smiled as he ran and said "You know me so well." as he rounded the corner. President Martinez, concerned for his daughter, asked "Care to let us know what it is?"

"We can track them through the TARDIS." The Doctor said as he ran through the White House halls with everyone following. Miley asked "How? There must be a number of helicopters going out of Washington?" as she ran alongside him.

"Ahhhh true. But none of them have a tail rotor bolt knocked loose by one millimeter. Not significant enough to cause any harm, but just loose enough for me to track it through the TARDIS systems, and whatever spy satellite system the U.S. Government has in place. Oy I'm on fire!" The Doctor said as everyone ran.

"But your Sonic Screwdriver couldn't affect the helicopter." Lily then said. "Dead lock seal remember?"

"All except the tail rotor." The Doctor explained again. "I've never seen a rotary system make use of a dead lock seal for security. The rest of the chopper perhaps, but the rotary system has always been traditionally the most vulnerable system of a helicopter. Especially the tail rotor."

"And that loose tail rotor is the key to finding Sophie and Meena." Newt said. The Doctor smiled and said "Give that boy a gold star!" as they ran. Jack smiled a little to himself as he ran and said "I've missed this."

"Speak for yourself." Jerry said trying to catch his breath while he still ran. This prompted Theresa to say "Now will you listen to me about losing those extra ten pounds?" Jerry just flashed Theresa a look as everyone came to the door of the TARDIS. The Doctor brought out his key as Chef Victor looked around.

"Hey, where's Cory?" Victor asked. Everyone looked around to see where he was, but he was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly Raven zoned out as she had another vision……about Cory.

She then knew where Cory was. And she couldn't believe her brother was that crazy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board Batterson's chopper Cory huddled in his hiding place keeping watch over everything that was happening. He saw Batterson make his way to the back as he tied Meena and Sophie to their seats. "What are you going to do with us?" Meena asked.

"Myself? Nothing." Batterson explained. "Davros however…..well he shall determine your uses." Sophie sat in her chair and asked "Davros? Who's Davros?"

"A genius." Batterson explained. "One who has overcome his own disabilities to create a whole new race of creatures. A man of strength. A man of conviction. And a man who will bring humanity to a new age as we embrace the strength and knowledge he provides. Truth will be revealed. Falsehoods wiped away."

"Falsehoods?" Meena asked. "What falsehoods?"

"The falsehoods your fathers preach." Batterson said. "Peace, unity, justice. They are all lies. Davros will burn away such lies until only the truth is revealed." Sophie looked at Batterson like he was crazy as he asked "And what truth is that?"

Batterson smiled at Sophie's question. "You will find out later, from Davros himself. But first…." Batterson then got up and walked to Cory's hidey hole and pulled the young teen out. "How? How did you know?" Cory asked.

"A slight uneven weight distribution." Batterson explained. "I have ridden in many helicopters before to know when the weight is off in one, and why it is off. And in your case Mr. Baxter….you really need to shed a few pounds." Cory looked at Batterson and asked "Are you saying I'm fat?" before being shoved down into an extra seat secured by one of the guards Batterson had seated behind him.

"What do you think?" Batterson asked. Soon Cory was trapped in his seat like Meena and Sophie. "What did you think you were doing?" Sophie asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Hey lighten up you guys. I was trying to save you." Cory said looking defensive. "I thought if I hid in the chopper, and found out where you were going I could call for help afterwards. At least the idea sounded good at the time."

"Only one problem with that." Batterson said. "But then, it's nothing that probably couldn't be fixed with a slim fast shake, or some Stacker 2." Cory lunged at Batterson for another weight remark, but was held back by the restraining ropes. A guard also came forth and knocked his rifle butt into Cory's head giving him a severe headache.

"Thanks for trying Cory." Meena said. Sophie however didn't sound so nice. "Thanks for trying Cory." She said in a sassy tone. "Would be nicer if you succeeded." From his seat Batterson smiled at Sophie.

"Oh yes Davros will have great plans for you." Sophie felt a chill in the helicopter cabin as Batterson said that. "Who is this Davros?" Cory asked. "Why are you so devoted to him?"

"You will meet him soon enough at our base." Batterson said as he pulled out a card and threw it down on the floor of the helicopter so the picture was face up. "Here's a picture of it." Cory, Meena and Sophie looked down at the picture out of curiosity and saw where Davros's base was….

….and none of them could believe it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon everyone was back in the White House kitchen as the Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS. Once the door was opened everyone charged in, and with the exception of Miley, Lily, Jack and his team no one could believe what they were seeing. The Doctor however raced his way to the console in the center and started his efforts to find the escaping chopper, as well as where it was going.

"This is impossible." Jerry said as he and the other Russos looked all around the TARDIS interior. "There's no magic that can do this. Maybe a room or two but nothing like this." Jack came to Jerry's side and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Believe it Jerry. And this is not magic that's behind this. It's transdimensional engineering."

"Transdimensional engineering?" Theresa asked. "What's that?" Jack looked at Theresa curiously as he answered "It's how things are made bigger on the inside than they are on the outside. Duh!" This prompted Theresa to shoot a look of her own in Jack's direction as Jack threw up his own hands in defense. Alex and Justin were standing off to the side with Chelsea, Eddie, Victor and Newt as they tried to get their bearings in a ship bigger on the inside than it was on the outside.

"It is a lot to take in isn't it?" Miley said as she came up to the four. Lily by her side followed by Martha. "I still don't know if I'll ever get used to it." Martha then said.

"Or the size of the wardrobe closet." Lily added. "I mean, all the clothes Miley and I find there? I mean we're still looking through that." Chelsea however looked around and asked "How does he do it? Make it all bigger on the inside and all that?"

"He just does." Martha answered. "Same as with the pockets in his coat. For some reason he can put a lot of stuff in those pockets and never run out of room." Raven suddenly remembered something she once saw involving an old woman that never seemed to run out of room in her carryon bag, and always had something in it she couldn't believe.

"I thought I once saw an old lady with a weird bag." Raven said. "It seemed like she had pulled stuff out of it all the time." Martha nodded remembering the bag in question and she told her story.

"That bag was a gift from the Doctor." Martha explained. "Ms. Moesby had said that she wanted to be able to keep tabs of her family history so that it was never forgotten. And she also wanted it kept close to her heart as family was everything to her. So after an adventure with an unruly race of aliens the Doctor presented her with the bag so family mementoes could be kept within it, along with other knickknacks that Ms. Moesby happened across."

"Whoa dude. Aliens?" Newt asked. "I mean I believe in a lot of stuff, but aliens?"

"Oh trust me they exist." Miley said. "Lily and I have seen quite a few out there. And I believe Dr. Jones has seen a few in her own time." Dr. Jones looked at and nodded "Yeah. Quite a few. Remind me to tell you about the Macra."

"Macra?" Chelsea asked. Martha then explained "Giant crabs that feed off toxic gas. The dirtier the better." Chelsea listened to that description and thought "Sounds kind of cool."

"Cool?" Miley asked. "You think giant gas eating crabs are cool?"

"Yeah." Chelsea answered with a smile. "With them we can get clean air and a source of seafood all at the same time." Raven shook her head at her friend's answer. Only Chelsea could have come up with an answer like that. Miley had to admit she liked hearing Chelsea's approach to the Macra. It seemed kind of funny in a way. She then looked off to the side and saw Alex looking around the console room with Justin by her side. Miley looked at Alex a little too long though and soon Alex turned to meet Miley's gaze.

"Something I can help you with?" Alex asked. "I mean I'm already weirded out being inside some 'bigger inside than outside' spaceship. I'm not sure I can handle someone giving me the 'eye' as well."

"Oh I'm sorry it's just…." Miley paused before asking her question. "Did anyone tell you that you kind of look like Mikayla?" Alex was taken aback by that as she said "Really? I hadn't noticed." She then looked at Miley and asked in turn "I take it you've been on this thing then?"

"The TARDIS? Yeah." Miley answered. "It can be a fun ride at times. And then it can be….well……" Alex seemed to get a good idea of what Miley was talking about. Sometimes a spell took unpredictable turns on her as well. "So how did you get involved in this?"

"The Doctor saved me from a crash. Took me and my friend traveling with him." Miley explained. Alex gave her own explanation as to her and her family's involvement. "Stumbled across Torchwood's American office. Met Jack. Brother got taken by goons working for someone named Davros. We're just looking to get him back."

"Davros?" Miley asked as if hearing the Kaled scientist's name made her blood run cold. As if the very name caused her to remember her mother's death at Batterson's hands. A man so obsessed with the fanatical ramblings of Davros he was willing to wipe her out of the timeline so Davros could survive. Alex looked in Miley's eyes and saw the light in them go dim. Clearly Alex knew Miley had past history with Davros.

"Uh yeah." Alex answered. "What do you know about him?"

"He's a monster, and I'm not just saying that. It's true. He's twisted in body and in mind." Miley said. "From what the Doctor told me he was a brilliant scientist who was caught in an explosion during a wartime attack." Alex listened to Miley's story. "Wartime attack?" she asked.

Miley nodded. "Davros's people, the Kaleds, were at war with another species called the Thals for years. The war left the planet radioactive with people susceptible to mutation. Davros tried to determine the final mutant form the Kaleds would take, and then he used that information to create his own new race-the Daleks. Mutant creatures encased in travel machines, all emotions removed except one-hatred."

"Hate?" Alex asked. "Why would Davros leave only hate?"

"To him hate is strength." Miley answered. "And when there are enemies to exterminate hate is the only emotion you need. So the Daleks see every species as their enemy. To them everything must be exterminated."

"Everything?" Alex asked. "I can't believe that."

"It's true." Jack said coming to Alex's side. "I know. I've faced them….and died at the end of their blasters." Alex was taken aback by that admission. "But how. I mean…you're standing here….alive…"

"Gift from a friend." Jack answered as he remembered when Rose Tyler looked into the heart of the TARDIS and scattered all the Daleks into dust. She also ensured so that Jack would never die, at least not for a good long time. "I won't spare the details."

"So Jack, where did you guys meet?" Miley asked referring to Alex. "New York. Batterson staged a raid and made off with their youngest child. The Russos are here to help us get them back." As soon as Jack mentioned Batterson's name her blood ran cold, and a look entered in her eye.

A look of hatred. "Miley you okay?" Jack asked. It was then Miley laid down the bombshell.

"Batterson killed momma."

She then went into the whole horrid tale of how Batterson would be thrown back in time in the future and try to get to Miley by killing Susan Stewart. An act that despite the Doctor's best efforts, he was able to accomplish. "I'm sorry Miley." Was all Jack could say.

"Hey no problem right? I mean there wasn't anything I could have done right?" Miley said as if trying to reassure herself. Now it seemed like Miley was back into the cloud of anger she had been in before. "Excuse me, I have to make a phone call." Miley then went off to a corner while Jack and Alex watched. "Will she be all right?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Jack said. "Last time she met Davros he was trying to get her to hate. Now I wonder if he hasn't succeeded." Alex then turned to look at the eldest Russo son Justin, who was clearly in fanboy heaven standing in the TARDIS. "I can't believe it." Justin said ecstatically. I'm on a spaceship."

"Time and space ship." Lily said coming up to Justin and correcting him. Meanwhile Miley was on her time cell contacting her father. "Dad?"

"Hey Miles." Robbie Ray said. "When are you coming home?" Miley paused before answering. "Slight detour dad. Lily and I are in Washington D.C. As in the White House."

"Time traveling daughter say what?" Robbie Ray asked. Quickly Miley gave the rundown on everything that had happened. Agents kidnapping her and her friends, Batterson appearing, Jack arriving with Torchwood and a girl that looked a lot like Mikayla but wasn't, and Batterson appearing taking off with the President's daughter, the daughter of the ambassador of Bahavia as well as the son of the White House chef. "The President's taking a personal interest in this now. He's looking to meet with anyone who can help him get his daughter back."

"I take it the 'anyone he mentioned'…." Robbie Ray started to say as Miley finished. "Let Sarah Jane know as well as our friends with UNIT. Jack already has a place set up for a council of war meeting. Someplace called the Valliant."

"Yeah Alistair mentioned that place to me." Robbie Ray said as he remembered the old Brigadier mentioning an airship UNIT had. "I'm going to call him to see if I can bum a ride. But Miley there will be someone else coming with me."

"Who Oliver?" Robbie Ray said no to Miley's guess "Good try though. I may just bring him along, as well as Jackson. No I'm talking about Lily's mom."

"Lily's mom?" Miley couldn't believe she was hearing that. "She doesn't have anything to do with Davros." Robbie Ray agreed but added "But she is interested in protecting her daughter, and nothing is going to stop her. You can understand that."

"Yeah I guess. Just as long as she realizes that if she's going to try to keep Lily 'safe' that won't be possible. Davros has made it clear no place will be safe. Or no one." Robbie Ray nodded at Miley's logic, and wished she was wrong. But Davros was insane. There was no telling what he would do to gain whatever revenge, real or imaginary, he believed he deserved. "I know darlin'. It's do or die and I hate that. But I told Heather of the risks, and she's fine with them."

"How can she be fine with them? She didn't train in the army did she?" Robbie Ray answered Miley's question with "Actually she did a stint in the L.A. Police Department before she resigned to look for greener pastures. So she has some training."

"Hope she still remembers it. In the meantime call everyone else. We'll meet at the Valliant." Miley then ended the call as Lily and Alex came to Miley's side. "Robbie Ray going to meet up?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. Jackson and Oliver will be coming too." Miley paused before adding "And you're mom's coming too." This caused Lily's eyes to go wide and say "Best friend say 'what?'"

"Your mom wants to help out. So she's taking the chopper dad, Jackson and Oliver will be on and meeting us on the Valliant." Lily was stunned to hear this admission. "Why?"

"I think she wants to protect you." Alex said. "So she wants to be close to you." Miley nodded agreeing with Alex. "You sure you're not Mikayla?"

"Positive." Jack said eavesdropping. "Mikayla was taken by Davros's forces in the Arctic. Along with Jake." Miley looked at Jack and asked "Time traveling omnisexual who can't die say what?"

"There was a Dalek raid on Jake's set." Jack explained. "There was no trace of Jake or Mikayla anywhere. I think Davros has some twisted plans for them." Lily then mentioned "When doesn't Davros have anything twisted planned?"

"Point." Jack said in agreement. "But this must be big. Davros has been abducting a lot of people lately. I've been able to get a few to safety thanks to the help of some operatives, but there are a lot more that Davros has where he can do his mad science to."

"Well whatever it is it ends now." Jerry said coming up and offering his two cents. "This Davros has my son Max, and if I have to break his neck to get him back I will." Jack nodded understanding where Jerry stood. If Jack was in Jerry's place he knew he would have done exactly the same thing.

Turning back to his team Jack saw Owen, Toshiko, Ianto and Gwen looking about the TARDIS. Everyone was daunted by the sight, but Ianto seemed to be more like a starstruck kid who was looking at an idol of his for the first time. "I can' believe it. I'm in the TARDIS."

"Yeah it is impressive isn't it?" Jack asked. Ianto looked at his boss and was amazed. "You've been here before?" Jack smiled and answered "Several times. I traveled with him for a while."

"Any stories to tell?" Toshiko asked. This got a response from the Doctor who was fiddling with his console trying to get the fix he was looking for. "From him they probably are all made up." Jack sighed and said "He knows me so well."

"Too well." The Doctor said as he then looked at Owen. "Yeah you can you come here?" Owen was stunned that the Doctor would ask him over so Owen walked over to where the Doctor was doing his work thinking it was something important that only Dr. Owen Harper, living dead man, could provide. "Yeah Doctor? What do you need?"

"Cup of tea. Two sugars no lemon." Owen was taken aback at the Doctor's request and asked with a major edge to his voice "What do you think I am a tea boy?"

"No I think you're a tea man." The Doctor answered. "And remember two sugars no lemon." Owen seemed ready to deck the Doctor but Ianto held him back with Gwen's help. "Come on Owen, I have a feeling things will take a while." Gwen said as Owen let himself be led outside the TARDIS into Chef Victor's kitchen where Ianto would make the Doctor's tea.

"AND NO ICE! I HATE ICED TEA!" the Doctor called out. This got a smirk from Miley, Lily and Jack who knew how the Doctor could be at times, although he never had either of them get him any tea. "You just wanted to rile him didn't you?" Jack asked.

"Hey the man had 'rile me' written all over him." The Doctor said with a smile. He then looked at Toshiko and asked if she could come over to him. Toshiko did so and asked "Are you going to ask me to get crumpets or something?"

"Crumpets? You? After helping me at that morgue when the Slitheen were doing their Downing Street attack? No I need you to do something else." The Doctor then motioned for Toshiko to stand before the screen.

"The program is currently running. I just need you to let me know when the helicopter is located while I calibrate some instruments." Toshiko nodded as she kept her eyes on the screen. Around the console the Doctor fiddled with instruments hoping to calibrate instruments and get the TARDIS computer to lock on faster to the escaping helicopter.

After his apprehension was overcome President Martinez was on his own phone with the Joint Chiefs of Staff briefing them on the situation at the White House, as well as discussing possible retaliation options. All of them involved working with U.N.I.T. A move the Joint Chiefs were none too happy about.

"Sir this is an American operation. They attacked on American soil. America must respond." Was the voice Martinez heard. A voice Martinez wasn't listening to, and he made sure the Joint Chiefs knew that.

"The Daleks don't care if someone is white, black, American, British, French, Russian, Middle Eastern or any of that. Hell they don't even care if you're part of the M and M fan club or the Demi and Selena fan club. The Daleks see all of us as their enemy. This whole world, and its entire people. We must all stand together, or we will all fall together. Do you understand me?"

After hearing President Martinez's speech the Joint Chiefs were silent leaving Martinez with the final word. "Very well." President Martinez said. "By my own executive order all military will be placed on full alert and be of assistance to U.N.I.T if they require it. I will be acting as on sight commander of American forces on the Valliant."

"Sir that is ill advised" came the words of the Joint Chiefs again. "You should not put yourself in harms way like this." Martinez knew the Joint Chiefs were thinking of his own well being, but in this case he had to ignore them.

"I am not just President of the United States." President Martinez said with the usual bravado he uttered when he said the line. This time his voice was filled with sorrow and apprehension. "I am now a wartime president. And as such I must lead by example, and I will lead from the front line."

"But sir…" the Joint Chiefs shouted. Martinez said forcefully "No further discussion. Carry out the preparations. Rendezvous at the Valliant." After a few seconds the Joint Chiefs said "Yes sir" and the call was ended. Chef Victor then came to the President's side and said "Are you sure you want to do this sir? I mean the Joint Chiefs do have a point."

"I am Chef Victor." President Martinez said with firm resolve. "Davros has my daughter. I can't turn away from that. No parent could." Chef Victor nodded in understanding. He looked off to the side to see the Russos with their kids and knew why they were here. And Victor agreed with their reasons.

"Well then Mr. President." Chef Victor said with resolve in his voice. "I'm going with you sir." Martinez was taken aback by this statement and tried to talk his White House chef out of joining him. "Chef Victor you don't have to."

"Yes I do Mr. President. Davros has my son. Just as you can't abandon Sophie I can't abandon Cory." Raven then came to her father's side overhearing his words and as she spoke up she stood by her father. "And my brother. Family goes the distance for each other."

"As do friends." Chelsea said as she stood beside Raven. Eddie also stood with them. "We're all in this one." Newt also walked up and asked "Room for one more?" Victor saw Raven, Chelsea, Eddie and Newt before him and didn't want them to come with them. "Kids I don't think so. You could die."

"We will die if we don't dad." Raven said. "I still remember some of my vision, and what the Daleks did. They don't care if you're young or old. They'll kill everyone. So for us it's fight now or fight later. I'm fighting now." Chelsea and Eddie stood with their friend. They were in whether Victor liked it or not.

"So I ask again Mr. B, 'room for one more'?" Newt asked. Victor smiled as he said "Come on son." Raven and her friends also followed as the Russos looked on. Theresa was none too shy about giving her opinion. "I don't like it." Theresa said going up to the Doctor. "Kids getting involved in this? They could get hurt. Or die."

"Theresa I'm not a fan of this either." The Doctor said. "But against Davros and the Daleks no place is safe. And no one. Males, females, descendants the Daleks will exterminate them all. No place to run. No place to hide. Against this foe it's fight to the last person. And there are times in war where children find themselves on the front line."

"Doesn't make it right." Theresa said. The Doctor agreed. "No it doesn't." Just then the TARDIS completed its calculations and the Doctor shouted "Got it! The TARDIS has tracked Batterson's course!"

"Everyone over here!" Jerry shouted as they all rallied behind the screen. The Doctor looked back and saw that it was getting a bit crowded behind him. "Uhh could you all just back away for a sec?" Sure enough everyone did as the Doctor flipped a few more controls and the scanner image appeared above them on the console roof. The infinity window was activated.

"There's Batterson's chopper." The Doctor said pointing to the helicopter. It's on a direct course to…." The readout came on the image above and while no one else on the TARDIS read Gallifreyan the Doctor could and he knew where Batterson's destination was. Or most likely to be.

He just couldn't believe it.

"No way." The Doctor said as he looked at the probable location of Davros's base. "He couldn't be that insane, could he?"

"What? What is it?" Miley asked. "Where is he going?" The Doctor didn't answer as he flipped the controls on the TARDIS console sending the ship into flight. "We have to get to the Vallaint fast!"

"Why? What's wrong?" Lily asked. The Doctor shook his head thinking of the most preposterous scenario ever, and yet he knew Davros would try to pervert the location of where Davros set up his base because of what it represented to so many. That sort of insane logic appealed to Davros. The Doctor knew this.

"If my guess is right, and it usually is, Davros has set up his base…..at the happiest place on Earth."

No one knew how to answer that. They were too stunned to believe, and they were too scared to laugh. The fear outweighed the stunning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The journey from the helicopter landing pad to the inside of the base was a blur to Cory, Meena and Sophie. Batterson and his guards 'escorted' the three out of the helicopter and past a guard who seemed to be fine with them being escorted. "What has happened here?" Cory asked. "Have these guys taken over Disneyworld?"

"Take over?" Batterson asked. "Nothing so dramatic." He paused as he gave an evil smile adding the words "Or generous." This brought chills amongst the three youths as they came to a booth off to the side. Just what was it these guys had planned?

"In." Batterson said directing the three into the booth. With the guards holding guns there was no choice but to obey. The helicopter pad was still far enough away from Disneyworld not to attract much attention. Calling for help would do no good. So Cory, Sophie and Meena stepped into the booth before them….

….and found themselves in another area entirely. Waiting for them was the most hideous creature they had ever seen before in their lives. He was deformed, in a wheelchair, and looked like he should have been dead long ago. And the creature in the chair probably would have agreed with that assessment. But Davros saw to it that he would be a being that would be VERY hard to kill.

"Damn! What happened to you?" Cory asked as he took in the hideous sight of Davros before him. Davros seemed unfazed by the question or the attitude behind it. He had seen human youths with a similar trait. However Davros found it was a trait that could be overcome with the right amount of fear involved.

"What has happened to me was years of pain and war, and the will to overcome it at any cost." Davros said. "A will stronger than anything you have encountered in either of your lifetimes." Meena looked at Davros and said "I don't know about that. I've seen a few strong wills myself."

"None as strong as mine I can assure you." Davros said. "And it is through that strength of will that I shall bring about my vision of the universe. My vision of truth."

"What vision is that?" Sophie asked with sarcasm. "And what have you done to Disneyworld?" Davros looked at Sophie and chuckled to himself. The electronic sounding of Davros's chuckle sent chills down the three kids' spines. "This shall be where everything shall begin, where my dream shall emerge from the ruins of another's fantasy."

"Mutant monster say what?" Cory asked. Davros didn't reply to Cory's remark. He just turned to Batterson and his two guards and said "Take the little girl to the special projects section. Her mind shall be of great use to me, as well as her…..sass, as the humans put it." Batterson nodded as the two guards came and grabbed Sophie yanking her away.

"Cory don't let them take me!" Sophie screamed as she was being dragged away. Cory reached out to her shouting "SOPHIE!" only to be encased in a beam of light along with Meena. "What is this?" Meena asked as she felt the barriers of the beam that were charged with energy. "What did you do?"

"You are encased within specialized holding cells." Davros explained. "This is where I survey my subjects before I begin my experiments. And right now I am evaluating your potential for my experimentation."

"Potential? What potential?" Cory asked.

"Dalek potential." Davros explained. "Your capacity for hate. The will to destroy all your enemies. Surely Young Mr. Baxter you have seen such hate on your planet along racial lines." Cory nodded knowing what Davros was talking about. Throughout history many crimes had been done in the name of hate, especially racial hate.

"Yeah I've seen such crimes." Cory said, then he looked at Davros with a stern resolve. "But I don't want to be a part of what those crimes represent. The hate stemmed from those crimes lead to nothing but tragedy."

"Only for the vanquished." Davros said with stern conviction. "For the victor there is only absolution. Surely Miss Meena you know of such hate. You hatred your neighboring nation of Dubinia for so long."

"And that hate led to nothing but more hate." Meena said in defense. "It took Cory and a moment of embarrassment for him for us to put aside our hatred." She remembered a moment where Sophie pulled a prank on Cory causing the butt on his pants to be cut open for all to see. Everyone laughed at the sight of Cory's boxers even the representatives of the countries that were enemies. "And while I regard that as a very humiliating moment for me I will never regret the end result it brought about." Cory then said. Meena smiled at Cory offering him a show of thanks.

Davros sat and listened to the words Cory and Meena said. "Such words are to be expected in a world of fools." This took Cory and Meena by surprise. "Fools?" both teens shouted. "Why does striving for peace make us fools?" Cory asked.

"You may have set aside your own disputes, but it would not take much to stoke the old hatreds again. And you would be at each others throats again like the savages you are. Or even if you kept your 'peace'." Davros bit on the word 'peace' as if it was a sign of contempt. "There will always be another war. Another enemy in which you would focus your hatred. Such is the truth of the universe."

"Your truth maybe." Meena said. Davros then raised his voice and shouted in defiance to Meena's words "THE ABSOLUTE TRUTH!!! War is the universe's preferred state. Hate is the universal emotion. When the falsehoods of peace and love are shattered hate is the emotion that remains strong. Hate is the emotion that gives us strength. Hate is the emotion that causes us to exterminate our enemies. Hate is the emotion that drives one to become the dominate force in the universe! And that dominant force shall be my Daleks! All that defy the Dalek vision shall be burned away! Crushed under the fire of a Dalek Empire reborn! This is the universal truth! This shall be the reality by any means possible!"

"And is Sophie a part of those means?" Cory said challenging Davros. Davros saw the look in Cory's eyes and smiled. "Ah yes. The resolve in your eyes. You seek to challenge me somehow for the safety of your friend. The embers start to burn in you. I shall fan those embers into an inferno. From that inferno shall come Dalek potential."

"What are you doing with Sophie?" Meena asked trying to get back on the topic of her. "I demand to know where you're taking her!"

"You demand?" Davros asked as if insulted. "Who are you to demand anything?" Meena gave her answer. "I am Meena Paroom. I am the daughter of the ambassador to Bahavia! I have diplomatic privileges…"

"Provided to you by your father." Davros answered back. "You yourself have no official title. You are just a little girl hiding behind your father the only way you can. You have no political value to me."

"But my father does." Meena responded. She was not going to be outdone by Davros. She had to find some leverage against him. "If I die, there will be nothing my father won't do to make you pay for it." Davros sat in his chair listening to Meena's words…..

….and he laughed. An electronic laugh that did nothing to hide his insanity. "My dear I hope he does come. I hope he comes with all the hatred in his heart, all the vengeance burning within him. For when he does he shall prove his worth to me."

"Dude, you are nuts!" Cory said shaking his head in disbelief. If I didn't believe it before I believe it now." The words didn't faze Davros at all.

"It is said that the lines between madness and genius are blurred. And it has been my genius that has kept me alive for so long. My genius that has created the ultimate survivor in the Dalek race, and from the ruins of the….'park' above us shall my vision be realized for all time." Cory and Meena looked at each other wondering just what Davros was talking about as he continued his rant. What did Davros have in mind for Disneyworld anyhow?

"Happiest place on Earth." Davros said as he looked out at Disneyworld on a communications barrier before him with a mocking tone. "It is nothing more than a testament to delusions, lies and falsehoods. From the ruins of this place shall come the truth. From the ruins shall come my vision. My dream. From this place shall come the reality that all there is is war and death, and destruction. That the will of the universe is to dominate! All falsehoods shall be burned away and destroyed! Only the purity of the Dalek vision shall endure! The vision of war, destruction, conquest, and extermination! From the rubble and the fire shall come truth! From the rubble and the fire shall come superiority! From the rubble and the fire shall come the DALEKS!!!! AND DAVROS SHALL BE THEIR EMPEROR!!!!"

Cory and Meena looked at Davros and knew there was only one thing they needed to know about him. Davros was more than a few pennies short of a dollar. __Actually I think one cent is all he's got_ _Cory thought trying to make himself feel optimistic with a remark.

It didn't help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Let me go! Let me go!" Sophie said as she struggled to get out of the guards' hands. Batterson was doing the leading as he walked down a corridor that came to a set of double doors. Pushing the doors opened he had revealed Sophie's destination.

Before her she saw rows and rows of kids all working on a computer placed before them. Their fingers tapping fast across the keyboards. Their eyes fixed on the screens before them, which was tied to an even bigger screen in the center of the room. On the big screen was a series of symbols rapidly changing, as if they were trying to find a right combination. Sophie tried to figure out what the symbols meant, but she couldn't even figure out what they were.

"Impressive isn't it?" Batterson asked. "To think such power could lie in such a complex equation, and once it's solved…..absolute power." This got a look from Sophie. "Absolute power? What do you mean?"

"What I mean Miss Martinez is power over everything. Power to become a god. To put your vision above all others. To control the flow of time, the events that transpire, all of it like clay in one's hands. And Davros shall have that power." Sophie looked at Batterson and wondered what weed he was smoking. "What has that guy done for you? Why can't you see he's losing a few brain cells along with the rest of him?"

"Davros has done plenty for me." Batterson said. "He shall do plenty for humanity as he takes them to strength and power. And you shall help him." Sophie shook her head and said defiantly "I don't think so."

"You have no choice. Put her with the Russo kid." The guards obeyed Batterson's orders as Sophie tried to struggle out of her captors' grip. A grip that seemed like iron as she was led to an empty terminal. Next to the terminal was a brown haired boy fixed on his computer screen continuing to type as if nothing else mattered to him. Sophie caught a look at this boy and touched his shoulder hoping to get a reaction from him.

None came. The boy's eyes were focused on the screen before him as he continued to type. Off to the side Batterson smiled. "I see you met Mr. Max Russo." Sophie looked at Batterson as she was placed in her chair. "What have you done to him? To all these kids?"

"The same thing we are going to do to you." Batterson said. "Keep you focused on your work." The lead guard held Sophie down as the second brought forth a headset to put on Sophie's head. "No. Don't do this! I don't want…"

Sophie never completed her sentence. Her eyes glazed over as her stare became vacant. Her eyes joined all the other kids' in the room as they focused on her own computer screen before her. By reaction her fingers came up to the computer keyboard and she joined the other kids as she began typing herself. Batterson smiled at the typing Sophie focused on nothing more than the program before her.

"America's Angel." Batterson said with a mocking tone. "Now she shall be an angel for Davros as she helps solve the paradigm." Batterson then turned to leave with the guards following leaving Sophie alone, seated before the computer with Max by her side. Both were tapping on the keys before them as the symbols moved before them. Their youthful, imaginative minds totally devoted to the equation before them. An equation that would give Davros and the Daleks ultimate power if they were to ever crack it.

That equation was the Scasis Paradigm. The godmaker.

Which if cracked would give Davros power over everything. Time, space and matter would be his to control. His to shape.

His to twist to his own individual liking. A liking which would have doomed an incalculable number of people, should the paradigm be solved.

A time that was approaching. Soon.

**END OF PART 11**

_Author's Note:Sorry it took a long time for an update, but things have been busy. I've been focused on other projects as you can see with the addition of a one shot 'And then a friend comes along' as well as 'The Popstar and the Hawke'-the next two chapters to that one are in planning stages and have been laid out plotwise(not to mention a test chapter for a sequel to 'Popstar and the Hawke') I hope to do those chapters soon, but I had to get this chapter done before I could do anything else._

_Getting to business there are two things I want to address-first the Russo's appearance. If you're asking 'When did you decide to bring them in?' check out my story 'Torchwood of Waverly Place' which is a bonus chapter to 'Where is Hannah Montana' located in the 'Wizards of Waverly Place section', or you can click my author's link to catch the story._

_Number two, Davros having a base below Disneyworld? I'm sure some of you are going 'What are you thinking?' Well, simple answer……I wanted him to do it. Even I was concerned whether or not I was 'jumping the shark' so to speak, but when push came to shove I wanted Davros to have his base under the happiest place on Earth. Why? Let me explain._

_I could have played the whole 'Davros is nuts' card, which would have worked I think but it also would have been too simple. Davros would need a reason that would seem rational to him, and I believe I have one. Essentially Disneyworld, and what it represents to people, is the antithesis to the philosophy Davros has. Disneyworld is a place of wonder, dreams and innocence. Davros was born in the horror of war, nightmares and hatred and those ideals shaped him to be the creature that he is. So committed to his beliefs that he cannot accept any others without difficulty(he's probably still coming to grips that there was life in the universe when he said in Genesis of the Daleks that there was no other intelligent life in the universe), especially if he believes those beliefs were what kept him alive._

_He would see the ideals and representation of the Disney wonders as an abomination to his vision of the acquiring of power through war, hate and destruction. Especially if he believes the Disney wonders were denied him for so long he would seek to destroy that which is an insult to what he knows. So Davros having his base below Disneyworld is his way of twisting the image it represents. The dark undercurrent in the land of wonders. An undercurrent that would explode in blood and fire._

_Davros has had a flair for the dramatic. In the latest Doctor Who magazine it was said he has a bit of a drama queen in him. Be sure to check out the article to get a good idea on the mind of this deformed megalomaniac._

_Diverging for a moment I want to comment on a little something the apparent Niley reporter laurl1234 has posted in regards to Nick Jonas' relationship with Miley and his 'disappointment' in her and the song '7 things' Bear in mind I'm not sure if her articles are truthful or not, but I'll be giving her the benefit of the doubt as I give my interpretation._

_To start things out'Who does this guy think he is?'_

_He's upset about her because she admitted the relationship? A relationship that they were supposed to keep quiet about? Newsflash Nick. The relationship ended. Miley was under no further obligation to keep quiet about it as the relationship was a thing of the past. And frankly Nick's 'disappointment' kind of dwarfs what the paparazzi and some 'fans' (term used loosely here) have put her through. Calling her 'slut', hoar' and a whole bunch of slanderous names for no other reason than it's fun to do._

_Miley's been through a lot this past year. Photo scandals with Vanity Fair, provocative (not overt) photos of her teasing with her sexuality being leaked by a hacker that invaded her computer(another apparently has hacked her YouTube page saying that she had died in a car accident), the paparazzi looking for any sin they can find on her and capitalize on it just to sell magazines. Not to mention the so called 'fans' calling her all those derogatory name, plus a relationship with a 20 year old that LOOKS platonic, and MIGHT VERY WELL BE that the dirt rags are going hog wild over._

_They keep this up the Cyrus's could have enough for a defamation of character lawsuit. Anyone have the number for Crane, Poole and Schmidt? (Cheap Boston Legal gag.) But I for one am sick of Miley trying to be as positive as she can be and being turned into the Human Target for it._

_As for Nick, well when HE gets caught in a scandalous shot, or poses for a magazine like Playgirl (yes I know that's a gay men's magazine I read the Shawn Michaels autobiography Heartbreak and Triumph where he said he didn't know what he was getting into. That he was young and foolish) and the paparazzi drag his name through the mud with an article on 'The trophy girlfriends of the Jonas Brothers' or something like that where he is as much professionally scarred as Miley, then maybe I'll have some sympathy. But right now his 'disappointment' doesn't mean Jack to me._

_Also as I was working on the final scenes to this story I heard that David Tennant will NOT be renewing the role of the Doctor come 2010. The character will 'regenerate' with a new actor playing the role. No word yet on who that actor will be though. A shame as I heard when Mr. Tennant started he wanted to see if he could break Tom Baker's record of six years in the role. I'm sad that he won't be. Also this emphasizes the need for me to finish this story in 2009 as that will be Tennant's final year._

_Another note, my brother has welcomed his newborn son into the world on September 18. Ayden Richard. I'm an uncle. I'm happy for my brother. He and his wife have tried so hard to have a child and now it's finally happened. I'm hoping Ayden has a good life._

_Back on topic for this story there are two more chapters I want to do which will be the final showdown with Davros and the Daleks. I will be going back to all the chapters to look at any and all plot points left behind and I will look to resolve them in these last two big parts. Notice I said 'big' parts as I decided I will be extending the story to a final third chapter. No this chapter will not be part of the explosive two parter I will be looking to work on next, but rather an epilogue chapter to bring the story to a final resolution._

_As for what will happen next? I briefly thought about a sequel, but with Tennant's departure I may not decide to do one. Other options I may consider are a series of short stories that happen in between these chapters making reference to the series 'Short Trips and Side Steps' BBC books came out with before. Or maybe I might do something like a Decalog where I have ten stories in there with previous Doctors. Or maybe I may just want to pursue another interest. Right now I don't know. I'll have to see where things end up._

_Look through the story and you might find some quotes that were/are ideas for future stories. Will they be seen or explored? If not by me, then hopefully by someone. The idea of the Trickster's Brigade behind the Shooting Star in 'Wish gone amiss' seems like a good one worth pursuing. Past episode references, like the Saxon references, were from Series three. Dalek history was from the episode 'Genesis of the Daleks'._

_Well I've got a lot of work to do. And if anyone has seen the last big finale's of the previous Doctor Who series, you know I have my work cut out for me. Take care one and all and please review._

_John_

_P.S. Denny Crane_

_P.P.S. The title to the next story is already in mind: Kingdom of the Daleks._

_P.P.P.S What will come up next? I can sum it all up in one word EXTERMINATE!!!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 12**

**Kingdom of the Daleks**

Among the clouds, circling the planet Earth flies the skycarrier Valliant. Commissioned by the Unified Intelligence Taskforce. Also known as U.N.I.T.

Inside the reception area of the Valliant a wheezing of a celestial engine filled the air as a blue box appeared. The light on top flashing as the box became solid signifying the landing of the TARDIS. The time and space machine that belonged to the last of the Time Lords known as the Doctor. In this reception area stood the acting Captain of the Valliant Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart along with four others. Those others had ties to the Doctor's current traveling companions Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott. They were Robbie Ray Stewart, Jackson Stewart, Heather Truscott, and Oliver Oken. Heather saw the TARDIS appear before her and was stunned beyond belief.

"Wha…wha…wha?" Heather tried to say. Robbie Ray nodded in empathy to Heather's plight. "Yeah, takes a while to get used to. Even when you're not used to it."

"I just hope Miley's all right." Jackson said thinking about his sister and what all has happened to her. "And Lily." Oliver added thinking of the girl that had been his best friend since childhood, and wondered if she was even the same anymore with all that she had seen as they travelled with the Doctor. They didn't have to wait long as the door to the TARDIS opened revealing a who's who of people.

First out was the Doctor, with Miley and Lily following. Next came Martha Jones followed by Raven Baxter, Chelsea Andrews, Eddie Williams, Chef Victor Baxter, President Martinez, Alex Russo, Justin Russo, Theresa Russo, Jerry Russo, Captain Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Toshiko Sato, Ianto Jones, and Dr. Owen Harper. All of whom were amazed by their first trip in the TARDIS, with the exception of Miley, Lily, Jack and Martha who had traveled with the Doctor several times.

"Whoa!" Raven said as she took in all the surroundings. "This definitely ain't the White House." Chelsea couldn't help but agree. "Rae, I'm having a hard time accepting I traveled in a spaceship." Chelsea's voice reflecting nothing but awe.

"Time and space ship." Martha said as she stood next to President Martinez, Chef Victor and Eddie. Chef Victor and Eddie were amazed while President Martinez looked like a kid that had gotten off one of the coolest roller coasters ever. He had heard about the TARDIS in the Presidential book, but never did he think he'd be traveling in it, especially to the Valliant.

__The Valliant. Right! Sophie!__ Martinez thought as he shook Chef Victor out of his state and went to Sir Alistair. "Welcome Aboard Mr. President." Alistair said in salute which Martinez returned. "At ease Sir Alistair. Besides, you are not an American officer. I'm not entitled to one from you."

"Well sir, technically you are Commander in Chief of your own Armed Forces. Not to mention you are head of state in your own country. I'm just affording you the courtesy your office allows." Martinez smiled at Sir Alistair's gesture as he seemed to be a man of distinction and honor. "Thank you Sir Alistair, but I think we need to get to work. Could you arrange it so that Chef Victor is shown the kitchen? Wouldn't do much good if troops fought on an empty stomach."

"No problem. Corporal." At Sir Alistair's command an enlisted man with two stripes on his sleeves came forward and escorted Chef Victor out of the reception area to the kitchen. On the way Chef Victor asked "What's the kitchen like?"

Not far away Justin was having the time of his life. "Whoa! We just rode on a space ship!" he shouted. Alex stepped forward and said "Time and space ship" as she overheard Martha's quote. Not to mention she hoped to one up Justin. Unfortunately for Alex it just made him all the more ecstatic.

"That's even BETTER!!!" Justin shouted as Theresa and Jerry came to their kids' side. "Come on guys. We still have to find a way to save Max. Even if we are….out of our element here."

"How can we be out of our element dad?" Alex asked. Theresa looked wide eyed at her daughter and answered Jerry's question. "Did you see the inside of that thing?" Theresa asked shocked as she pointed to the TARDIS. "Now I know the lair is a little bigger on the inside than on the outside, but even I think that is a little beyond magic."

"A little beyond Mcreary Timereary too if you ask me." Jerry said. Alex looked off to the corner and saw Jack with his Torchwood team and walked over. As she interrupted Owen's aggressive ranting Alex turned Jack around and said "All right spill. What do you know of that…box thing there?"

"I was just asking the same question." Owen then said. Gwen added "And what did he mean when he asked me if I came from an old Cardiff family?"

"Never mind that. I can't get over how different he looks." Toshiko said remembering when she met the Doctor. With the shaved head and leather jacket, Tosh realized that he truly was a different man. Ianto however remained silent as he saw the Doctor at Canary Wharf during the Dalek/Cybermen battle that led to the destruction of Torchwood One, and the loss of his companion Rose Tyler. He didn't want to drudge up more bad memories, especially if everyone was going to be living a new set with the Daleks.

"Never mind that. What do you know?" Alex asked Jack. Jack blushed as he tried to figure out the right words to say about the Doctor's machine. Finally the words came. "That there is the Doctor's TARDIS, short for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. She's the last one in existence, as the ones who created it, perished in a Time War that saved all of creation. She can go anywhere in time and space. Any planet in any time period."

"And this Doctor guy?" Alex asked. "What about him?" Jack then spread a wide smile as he gladly answered Alex's question. "He's been called a lot of things. The Last of the Time Lords. The Oncoming Storm. But right now there's only one thing you need to know about him." After a pause Jack then said "He's the man that's going to save your brother, and this planet. Because that is just what he does."

Alex heard Jack's words and the confidence in them. Clearly he believed in the Doctor, and what he could do. More than any wizard she knew of. Maybe even Justin. She hoped that belief would be justified.

And yet she also wanted to see what else the Doctor could do, especially if Jack spoke highly of him. She watched as Miley and Lily walked with him to greet the friends and family that were there for them. One Alex assumed was Miley's father with a boy that seemed to be Miley's brother. A woman appeared to be Lily's mother, and there was a dark haired boy that Alex assumed was a 'best friend' of some kind as she didn't see any family resemblance between Miley and Lily.

"Daddy!" Miley said as she hugged Robbie Ray. Jackson also joined in. Lily hugged her mom as a greeting, then both hugged Oliver. "We missed you. All of you." Miley said.

"We missed you too darlin'." Robbie Ray said as Heather looked at the Doctor. She had to admit the man looked cute, and she did save Lily from the plane crash. Still there was that part in the back of her mind….Heather walked up and asked "So you're this 'Doctor' Robbie told me about?"

"Yes. I am the Doctor." The Doctor said with a measure of pride in his voice. "And I must say that your daughter is a real trooper. She is a strong young woman, just like her mother." Heather smiled a bit taking in the compliment. But…..

Heather decided to offer her hand as a sign of thanks. Heather felt he deserved this __as well as something else_ _she thought. The Doctor took the hand as Heather said "Thank you Doctor for saving my daughter." The Doctor felt calm and at ease, until Heather Truscott slapped him hard the next second. Miley and Lily looked on in shock at Heather's reaction, and the Doctor was floored by the sting of the slap, not to mention how hard Heather slapped him. "Owww! What was that for?" the Doctor asked rubbing his cheek.

"For putting my daughter in danger." Heather said with a bit of a gruff tone. Her tone lightened up when she added "I was also told it was part of a tradition."

"Tradition?" the Doctor asked. Robbie Ray then spoke up. "I may have had a call from Dr. Jones's mother. And she may have asked me to pass that little tidbit along." The Doctor continued to massage his cheek when he remembered meeting Martha's mother at the Lazarus event. The Doctor mentioned if it was becoming a tradition to be slapped by someone's mother, especially after Jackie Tyler had slapped him for keeping Rose Tyler missing for twelve months….unintentionally.

"Sorry Doctor." Martha said walking up. "When I was contacted by Jack for a job, I might have mentioned something to him. And it got passed on to Robbie Ray." Robbie Ray added with a slight smile. "And I passed it on to Heather. Figured such a tradition…was worth keeping alive. Also I didn't think you'd want to be slapped by me, as I hit harder." Miley wondered what her father was talking about. Jackson gave the answer.

"Sorry Miley, you know how dad is. He's very protective of you, and he has a hard time letting you go." Miley nodded at Jackson's words. "Especially when he had no choice as things had to play out?"

"Yeah Miles. I'm sorry." Robbie Ray said. "I like the Doctor, I really do. But you shouldn't be in all that danger you're in. So I figured the best way to express my feelings was to…keep a tradition alive." Robbie Ray then let a sly smirk escape his lips and said "And you know how Stewarts are with tradition."

"Well that's a tradition I can live without." The Doctor said as he continued to rub his cheek. He then decided it was time for business as he walked to the center of the command area and talked to Sir Alistair. Miley, Lily and their family plus Oliver followed suit as the Doctor asked "I take it you've received the information?" Alistair nodded.

Alistair nodded as if saying things were well underway. "Benton and Yates are making sure the rest on the list are safe. Davros won't be getting them anytime soon." The Doctor nodded at Alistair's words. "Good. Now we just have to get in contact with those Davros had visited before."

"We are trying to contact Miss Smith, the Diffy family and the Boston Tipton. Unfortunately there seems to be no response. I have ordered the American U.N.I.T. branch to send a squad but they haven't arrived there yet." Robbie Ray then asked "Will they contact you when they do?" Alistair nodded adding "I have made it a top priority."

"Okay thanks." Robbie Ray said as everyone then joined the rest of the party. The Doctor however said "You know I was going to ask if they were going to contact Alistair." Robbie Ray nodded but added "I just thought I'd one up you somewhere son. It's not often you top a Time Lord is it?"

Miley couldn't help but laugh at her father and the Doctor. Even Lily cracked a smile. "I guess it's not every day one one ups the Doctor." Lily said. "Except in punch lines." Miley then added. Not far away Oliver and Jackson looked at the two girls and noticed that they seemed so….different now. They were no longer the girls that were on that plane that crashed. They had changed, become something new.

And while Jackson and Oliver wanted to embrace the changes, they were also afraid of them. How much had Miley and Lily changed? Would they even still want to be what they were to Jackson and Oliver anymore? Best friend? And obnoxious sister? "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Oliver asked Jackson.

"Yeah, do we even know them anymore?" Jackson asked. Both boys looked down as they thought of Miley and Lily before they traveled with the Doctor, and when they saw all those stars and planets from the TARDIS doorway. Miley and Lily had touched those stars. Saw so many of the universe's wonders, and horrors.

Who were Miley Stewart and Lily Truscott now? Even Heather Truscott was asking herself that as she wondered if she even knew her daughter anymore. She saw the difference in Lily too, and while she knew the difference in her was positive, it also scared Heather as well. Was her daughter someone she even knew? Would Lily even want to be back in her life?

The thoughts were broken when Theresa Russo ran up to Robbie Ray, Alistair, the Doctor, Miley, Lily, Heather, Jackson and Oliver. "Guys. There's something on the news. It looks….."

"Weird?" Lily asked. Theresa shook her head. "No I know weird. My daughter is weird. My sons are weird." This got a look from Alex, who stood not far away. "Hey I resemble that remark." she said. Theresa however continued to speak as she pointed to a flat screen off to the wall with everyone looking at AMNN. "This looks…..well….scary." she then said as the reporter was giving the top story.

"Hate crimes are erupting all over the globe. Random areas are experiencing severe bouts of anxiety and hatred as violence is escalating." The AMNN reporter had said. "All citizens are asked to stay in their homes. Repeat, stay in your homes."

Everyone was wondering what was happening and Miley asked the question. "Doctor what does this mean?"

The Doctor said the word that answered Miley's question. Words he hoped he would never have to say. "Miley, it means that Davros is making his move."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tipton Hotel. Boston Massachusettes.

Never had Marion Moesby been in such a situation. Not even when competing hockey teams stayed at the hotel at the same night.

The Tipton decided that a teen idol fan club convention would be hosted that night. Different fan clubs of different teen idols would come together. Some were fans of Jake Ryan, some were fans of Tawni Hart of the popular teen comedy show 'So Random'. Some were fans of Hannah Montana.

And there were others that were fans of Mikayla. And sometimes when the two fan clubs got together sparks flew.

Moesby however expected no difficulty however. Both club presidents agreed to be on their best behavior. That behavior didn't last long as a simple push turned into a simple shove, and a shove turned into a full blown riot leaving Moesby to renew his vow to never have kids. And the appearance of Zack and Cody Martin walking towards him reinforced that belief.

__Or more accurately fighting the crowd to get to me__ Moesby thought. He saw Zack and Cody work through the crowd working their way to the reception desk. Once behind the desk Moesby asked "All right, what did you two do this time?"

"Mr. Moesby what made you think we did anything?" Zack asked. Moesby answered "I have no idea, but usually when there is trouble the two of you are behind it. Or at least you Zack as Cody has some sense of responsibility."

"Thank you Mr. Moesby." Cody said apprciating the compliment. "But this I had nothing to do with. Nor did Zack." Moesby wondered how Cody could vouch for him and his brother. "For one reason Zack doesn't have the smarts to do it." Zack then shot a look at Cody for the insult. "Hey!"

"Well it's true, you don't have the smarts." Cody said. Moesby agreed but then looked at Cody. "But you do." Immediately Cody had a follow up explanation. "I wouldn't do anything to ruin a perfectly good sweater vest. Do you know how much those cost?"

"Two dollars at the Salvation Army?" Zack asked. Now Cody shot his brother a look. "You mean I could have saved more of my allowance? So why was I shopping at Macy's?"

"Maybe because someone didn't want the old geezer smell mixing with the dork smell." Zack said. Before anyone could speak again a scream erupted. Moesby, Zack and Cody all turned to see Maddie and London get out of the elevator only to meet face to face with the angry seething mob.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" both girls shouted as they tried to find a way to escape the mob. Finding no direct route to safety they hopped onto a railing and made a jump across the chandelier. Or rather Maddie made the jump and London held onto Maddie as they were swinging. As they were swinging both girls were screaming. And so was Mr. Moesby.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!! GET OFF THAT CHANDELIER THIS INSTANT!!!!" Moesby shouted. "BEFORE YOU BREAK IT!!!"

"I'd love to Mr. Moesby." Maddie said. "But if I do then the mob will break us." London tried to climb up Maddie's body so the mob wouldn't touch her but they continued nipping at her heels. Three inch heels to be precise. Three inch heels she was going to use as weapons. "Shoo! Go away!" London said as she swung her shoes, much to Maddie's dismay. "Great, just make a big problem worse."

"Maddie I've got an idea." Zack said calling from the desk. "Swing over to me." Maddie looked at Zack wide eyed. Not to mention Moesby. "What are you thinking?" Moesby asked.

"I'm thinking that she gets enough momentum she can swing over here and we can catch her." Zack said. Moesby responded with "Or break my chandelier." Maddie followed up with "And us." London just shook her head agreeing while adding. "And I don't want any poor people trampling over my broken bones. My 6 million dollar health insured broken bones?"

"You have a six million dollar health insurance policy on you?" Maddie asked. Zack, Cody and Moesby however reminded the girls they were swinging on a chandelier with an angry mob beneath them. "Come on Maddie! London!" Zack pleaded.

"Okay, okay we're trying." Maddie said as she had an idea. Swinging her body trying to gain momentum she tried to swing as far as she could to the hotel reception desk. A job made harder by London holding onto Maddie. "We're not swinging far enough." London said stating the obvious.

"Duh!" Maddie said. "I can't swing far because you're holding onto me." Cody then spoke up and said "London you have to swing too. Grab the chandelier and swing."

"Who me? Oh no. London Tipton does not swing." Suddenly the chandelier started to crack as it started to come loose from the roof. Looking at the mob below London decided it was a good time to start swinging. "But I will today." London said as she grabbed onto the chandelier and swung in tandem with Maddie, gaining momentum and distance as they swung their bodies to the desk. Back and forth like a pendulum until they were close enough to the desk that they could get a foot on, but they needed to get closer, especially as the chandelier started to break even further from the ceiling.

Zack, Cody and Moesby decided to get on the desk to help catch Maddie and London. "Swing closer girls." Moesby shouted. London and Maddie decided to go for one more all or nothing swing until finally they were touching the desk and Zack and Cody were able to grab the girls, just as the chandelier fell behind them. The mob was scattered at the crash of the chandelier, but then regained its focus as they started hating one another. So blind in their hatred they thought of nothing as to who dropped the chandelier.

"And I just had it fixed too." Moesby said remembering when the Doctor used his Sonic Screwdriver to bring the chandelier crashing down to get away from Davros's Torchwood forces. In the back of his mind Moesby wondered if Davros had something else up his sleeve. He didn't know how right he was.

"How you doing sweet thang?" Zack asked flirting with Maddie in his arms. Cody had London in his, and both girls broke away from the twins and then turned around to see the mob before them. Moesby looked amazed as he said "I had no idea fan clubs could be so crazed hate filled miscreants."

"Mr. Moesby, I think the problem has gone beyond two rival fan clubs." Cody pointed outside where fighting seemed to break out among random strangers. Moesby didn't even have time to wonder what was happening as the fighting seemed to spill into the hotel joining in with the fighting teen fan clubs. Moesby, Maddie, London, Zack and Cody were standing on the reception desk wondering how they were going to get out of this problem. Not to mention what was causing it.

"Well genius, any ideas?" Zack asked his twin brother sarcastically, yet also hoping that he had an answer as well. Even Moesby looked at Cody hoping he had some knowledge inside his genius mind. Cody knew the faith being put in him, and he would have hated to disappoint.

Sadly that was what he was about to do right now as he looked at his brother and said the four dreaded words at that very moment. "Zack. I got nothing."

"WHAT?!" Moesby shouted not sure he could believe what he was hearing. How could Cody not have an answer? He then looked at Maddie hoping she had something to offer as she was smart herself. She too shook her head. "Sorry Mr. Moesby, I got nothing too."

"Would you have something if I were to give you something? Like say, a raise?" Maddie looked at Mr. Moesby as if thinking then she looked at the mob beneath them. "Mr. Moesby, as tempting as that may be, my answer is still the same. I got nothing." Defeated, all Moesby and Zack could do was sigh as the two geniuses in the room had no idea how to get through the mob beneath them without being seriously hurt. Then London spoke up.

"I know what I can do!" London said as Zack. Cody, Moesby and Maddie looked horrified. Mostly due to the notion that London had an idea. The rest of the horror was because they were so desperate for ANY idea that even an idea from London was starting to sound good. Cody braced himself as he then asked "Okay London, what is this great idea that you have?"

"Well you know how money makes people forget their problems?" London asked. The foursome looked at each other dreading where the idea was going. "Yeah?" they all asked questioningly.

"Well let's give them some." London said as she fished out a wad of hundreds and threw it out the angry mob. Sure enough they forgot why they were fighting, and decided to fight over who got the money London threw. "There you go. Enjoy. No need to WHOAH!!!!"

London never got to finish her speech as she was pulled into the crowd. Her dress being ripped to shreds by the mob as they wondered if she had any more money on her. "This is what I get for giving to charity?" she shouted as she tried to fight her way out. All the while Zack, Cody, Moesby and Maddie looked on. "Well that didn't work." Maddie said.

"True." Zack said. "But she seems to have a great future in Washington. They throw money at massive problems all the time."

"Well maybe she can do that if there is a Washington." Moesby said. "**AND IF THERE'S A LONDON! NOW HELP ME GET HER OUT OF THERE!!!" **The boys and Maddie understood Moesby's bellow and worked their way through the mob to get London out. Then they would figure out what to do next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the town of Pickford rioting was taking place. Not to mention looting.

From their home the Diffy family, and their new member Zenon Kar were watching as people were tearing the streets of the once peaceful town. Fighting for any reason they could think of. Trespassing on lawns, losing a bowling game. Anything and everything exploding into a full scale riot.

"I know people in this time were considered primitive." Pim Diffy said. "But I didn't think they could be worse than Curtis." Phil Diffy cast a wistful look as he remembered the family caveman. Now back in his own time with a new tribe. A crash outside then snapped him back to the horrible reality that a riot was happening outside.

Barb Diffy went to a computer laptop and checked out some information. "House perception filter is still in place. No one knows we're here." Pim then asked "Unless they walk through it. Then we're screwed."

"Pim. That's not helping." Lloyd said as Zenon turned on the AMNN news channel as it gave the report of world wide rioting. "Guys. You're not going to believe this." All the Diffy's watched the screen and were wide eyed. "How could the world do this?" Phil asked. "I thought they were progressing towards peace."

"Some worlds don't want peace Phil." Pim said. "Although wide spread rioting is not something I would expect either." Reluctantly Phil nodded agreeing with Pim. At that moment he wished he was with Keely at that music camp she went to. __Camp Rock was it?__ he asked himself.

"We got to find some place to go." Lloyd said. "We can't rely on the perception filter to protect us. There has got to be someplace we can go." Lloyd thought for a moment and came up with an answer off the top of his head. "The desert maybe? I mean no one goes out there."

"Of course they don't dear." Barb said patronizing her husband. "At least not without water, and lots of it. Otherwise they die of dehydration." Lloyd listened to the words and admitted they made a certain amount of sense to him. Zenon however looked at Lloyd strangely and asked Pim "Is he like this a lot?"

"Yep. That's dear old dad." Pim said. "Smart when it comes to fixing a time machine but very thick when it comes to everything else." Zenon was wondering if Pim wasn't right in her assessment when she noticed Phil looking out the window. At the riots as if waiting for something.

"Phil what are you doing? Get away from there." Zenon said pulling Phil away. "Do you want to be less cerebral?" Phil blushed with embarrassment as he understood Zenon's logic. "Sorry Zenon it's just….I think we're witnessing history outside."

"Yeah Pickford's being looted. That's historic." Pim said. Phil shook his head as if remembering something else. Something from his own future history. "Sorry guys it's just…"

Pim and Zenon couldn't help but ask "What?" Quickly Phil explained.

"It's been said that some great unification moment would come about around this time." Phil said. "Could this be the moment for this new timeline?" Pim shook her head and drug her brother along. "Argue alternate history later. Right now we need to get clear of this hate mob outside."

"Yeah." Phil said, but something had still troubled him. Where had this hate come from? Everyone seemed so happy this morning, as if it was the start of a new day. Then next second it was as if everyone had gone Mr. Hyde everywhere. What had happened?

And why weren't the Diffys and Zenon being affected?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

13 Bannerman Road

In the attic of Sarah Jane Smith the super computer Mr. Smith was monitoring an increase of red psionic radiation. An increase that seemed to be planetwide. By her side were her son Luke, his friend Clyde, and their neighbors the Jacksons, Alan and his daughter Maria.

Outside it seemed like there was chaos everywhere. People out in the streets hating each other for the least little reason. Those that didn't were quickly being attacked by those that did and it was all they could do to get away. Maria and her father quickly made tracks for Sarah Jane's house when Maria's mother Chrissy started throwing things in a fit of rage for no reason.

Once inside Sarah's house they quickly made tracks for the attic where Luke, Clyde Langer and Mr. Smith were waiting. Maria quickly explained what happed with her mother and what was going on up and down the street. "What happened to her?" Maria asked.

"I don't know Maria." Sarah said. "But what I can say is that this phenomenon is not limited to Bannerman Road. Or England for that matter." Calling up an image of the world through satellite resolution it had shown the planet Earth almost engulfed in an image of red. There were a few other colors there: Blue, Violet, Indigo and even quite a bit of yellow, but red was dominating the image more than not.

"What's with all the red?" Clyde asked. Mr. Smith explained. "The colors here represent different emotions. Red is the one most commonly referenced to hate and rage."

"And the whole world then suddenly turned red all of a sudden?" Maria asked. "Affirmative." was Mr. Smith's answer. Alan asked "What could cause that?"

"Unknown." Came the answer from Mr. Smith. Right then everyone looked at Sarah wondering what to do. What plan she might have had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a remote camp in the woods routes were blocked preventing anyone from leaving. The head councilor, Brown Cesario, told all campers to return to their cabins until the crisis had passed.

Mitchie Torres walked into her cabin frustrated. She had hoped to take a trip in town with Shane Gray and the rest of Connect 3 to a concert hall where they were going to perform at a charity venue. The organization 'Save the Beaches' hoped a 'Connect 3 performance would generate interest and promote revenue for their cause. Mitchie, Shane, and the other members of Connect 3, Jason and Nate, agreed to do the show accompanied by Tess Tyler as well as other campers Margaret 'Peggy' Dupree, Ella Pador, and a visiting camper Keely Teslow, who was looking to do a report on Camp Rock for a local school newspaper called the Pickford Gazette.

Brown had invited several school reporters to Camp Rock to do stories in hope of promoting camp awareness. Mitchie and Keely had hit it off well, but Tess had a look on her face when it came to Keely. As if she saw something strange about her. Keely paid it no mind, even though Tess had no idea how right she was in her guess. Keely was 'strange', due to her exposure to many strange things in her past. Strange things she thought the campers at Camp Rock did not need to know.

Like the rest of the campers Keely had been hopeful on seeing the 'Save the Beaches' event. Keely also thought she could perform a song there herself. But then Brown had cancelled any camp leaves, and everyone had to go back to their bunks. Mitchie walked off to her cabin, and everyone was about to go to theirs, but Keely had other ideas.

"Guys. Does anyone here have Wifi or anything?" Keely asked. "I want to see what's going on." Shane said that Mitchie's roommate Caitlyn had. Keely nodded and said "I want to find out what's going on" and walked to Mitchie's cabin. Shane, Jason, Nate, Tess, Margaret, and Ella also followed curious as to what was happening themselves.

Inside the cabin Mitchie's best friend Caitlyn Gellar saw Mitchie walk in frustrated. "Mitchie, you didn't go?" Mitchie shook her head. "No. Brown said there was some crisis in town. Everything has been closed off."

"Mitchie, the crisis is not just in town." Caitlyn called up her Ethernet connection on her laptop and called forth an AMNN online news feed that had shown scenes of violence all across the globe. Cities like New York, London, Moscow, Paris, Tokyo. All were reporting signs of hate crimes and rioting. A global hate phenomenon.

"What's going on?" Mitchie asked letting the question hang in the air just as Shane, Jason and Nate had walked in followed by Tess, Margaret, Ella and Keely. "What's going on?" Shane asked as he saw Mitchie and Caitlyn's eyes fixed on the screen. And as soon as the others eyes were fixed on the screen they too were mesmerized.

All but Keely's who had a very bad feeling something worse was behind this. Something, or someone, she had met before. __I hope he's not behind this.__ Keely thought to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile underneath Disneyworld theme park the mastermind of the wave of hate across the globe was watching all that was happening. And he found it good, as well as enjoyable. His two prisoners Cory Baxter and Meena Paroom looked on with horror. __How can one man be such a monster?__ Meena asked herself.

Cory asked __How can this dude be so crazy?__ to himself as he heard the insane electronic chuckle emanate from the creature sitting in his life support chair. A mutated monster of a man who created the most evil force in the cosmos, and has now brought forth that evil within the human race.

A monster named Davros.

Like all the others Davros had watched the AMNN news report, but unlike the others who had a reaction of horror to the images before them Davros had a sense of pride for what he accomplished, as well as a sense of glee.

"Excellent." Davros said not hiding the smile in his voice. "How very Dalek this human race is. Quick to embrace the attributes that make the ultimate survivor, and supreme being, of the universe. And how with such vigor they eliminate all weaknesses that are before them"

Meena and Cory looked at Davros sickened by what they had just heard. "You call people beating themselves up in a fit of hate 'strength'?!" Cory asked. "Dude, you are sick."

"The universe is sick. With the chaos of individuality and diversity. Different ideologies conflicting with one another leading to wars, death and destruction. It needs order. I shall provide that order with my new breed of Daleks. Grown from this planet. And you shall bear witness before you are converted." Cory and Meena both shook their heads at Davros's rant. "Rabid yak was too kind a term for you. I think there's another term from Bahavia which could describe you."

"I have no interest in hearing backwards labels." Davros said turning his attention back to the video screen. Meena crossed her arms and said "Good because I can't pronounce it anyway. Even if I could it wouldn't be worth it as I would curse my family's name for ten generation. I don't want to be known as the ancestor that cursed my family."

"Nor do I have interest in superstition." Davros said as he admired the images before him. Images of satellites orbiting broadcasting wavelengths of energy indicated in red. "Perfect, the appropriated network is transmitting my emotion patterns throughout the planet. Soon those that survive will embrace their ultimate destiny as part of my new race of Daleks."

"And those that don't die right?" Cory asked with hatred. He would have said Davros was sick again but why say what Cory already knew, and what Davros did not care to know, again? All Davros did was turn towards Cory and say "Precisely. For an inferior you learn quickly. Perhaps there is a future for you as one of my new Daleks."

"I'd rather die." Cory said in defiance. Davros nodded and turned back to the video screen. He looked forward to Cory providing that challenge. Meena however looked at the monitor and saw there were patches on the map that weren't covered in red. Fluctuations as well where the red was not as strong. Hope seemed to spring up in Meena's heart. Not everyone was giving in to Davros's hate wave. People were resisting.

"I know what you are thinking Miss Paroom." Davros said. "You think there is hope. That there will be those that will defy me. Think again."

"What are you talking about?" Meena asked. "Your hate waves aren't getting everyone. There are patches of safety they can go to. They're safe from you. Safe from what you are doing to their friends and families. And those that want to be safe they have a place to go."

"But I want them to go there." Davros said turning back to Meena and Cory. "I want them to think there are places they can go. Places of safety. Places of false hope." Cory gave Davros a look and asked "False hope? What false hope?"

"Those places are there only because I allow them to be." Davros explained. "I want the weak to think there are places they can go where the emotion of hate can't touch them. And once all of them are in the specific areas it is there that I shall cull the weak from the strong." Meena and Cory gave a more horrified look to what Davros had planned. Surely he could not go this far would he?

"When the weak enter these areas they will meet with those clearly their superiors." Davros cackled as he activated a control on the panel on his chair. All around them lights came on revealing an army of Daleks above them. All of them waiting for the order to go out into the world and exterminate anyone that had opposed them.

"It's only just beginning." Davros said with a sneer as he saw his Dalek army. Cory and Meena looked on as well terrified of what was to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back on the Valliant everyone was watching the video monitor. Those that couldn't see it found another that gave the same images. Images of people fighting each other in a hate filled rage, destroying what took years to build. Howls filled the air as if shouting a sense of feral supremacy as if people had reverted to animals.

And there were others just trying to get out of dodge. People lost in fear of being destroyed by the monstrous rage that had filled the air and left the streets red with blood....and bodies. Bodies of the old, the young, male, female. Decimated by their fellow man as they became monsters.

"Dad, please tell me there is no magic spell for something like this." Alex said looking at the images in horror along with the rest of the Russos. An image of a protest of Proposition 8 had two members of opposing sides choking the life out of each other. The look in their eyes reflected intent to kill.

"Alex there is no spell for something like this." Jerry said as if sounding like he was trying to reassure himself. "No wizard in their right mind would do a spell like this."

"Davros would." Jack said. "And he wouldn't even need magic to do it." Silence came from everyone as they watched the images. Miley broke the silence as she asked "How's he doing this? How's he making everyone go crazy?" Lily followed up with "And why are we not killing each other right now?"

"The Valliant is protected by a chronal disruption that took place in a year's time." The Doctor said. "Involving Prime Minister Saxon, also known as the Master. Long story, I'll explain later."

"Explain later?" Gwen asked. "Why do you have to explain later?" Miley spoke up and said "Hello, Daleks seem more of a priority." Gwen shot Miley a look and asked "Didn't your father tell you to respect your elders?"

"She is. I'm well around 900 years older than her." the Doctor said. Miley gave Gwen a look and a smirk, but then added "Don't worry. You get used to it. Especially if he wants to get back on topic."

"Which I need to do." the Doctor then said. "So, getting back to topic the Valliant was center to a year that never was. Leftover temporal energy is still lingering offering a measure of protection." The Doctor paused as a realization dawned on him. "But that temporal energy alone couldn't fully protect us. There has to be something else."

"Yeah, like why ain't the reporters affected?" Robbie Ray asked. "I'm surprised not one newscaster has gone loco. You would think one of them would be tearing things up." The Doctor looked at Robbie Ray and nodded. "Now I see where Miley gets her smarts. You're right Robbie Ray. The reporters are not affected, and neither are we. There is a reason for that."

"But what is it?" Gwen asked. The Doctor gave the answer. "Davros needs them for something. He's sparing them. I wonder what else is spared. Turning to Alistair the Doctor asked "Can you call up a global map? I need to see if there is any psionic energy lying around."

"Psionic energy?" Chelsea asked never hearing the tern before now.

"Energy that exists on psychic wavelengths. Usually used to reflect emotional states." Soon enough a scientist called up an image of the world. Most of it in red with some open spots. "What's with all the red?" Theresa asked.

"Red is hate." The Doctor explained. "Different colors reflect different emotional states at a current time. Some areas are deep in red. Others have an aura of blue, which is hope. Yellow is fear, and so on. But at any given time there is an even mix of different emotions." Justin then spoke. "But the map is almost all red."

"Exactly, and we have Davros to thank for that." The Doctor said as he called up an image on the Valliant's whereabouts. Looking at the latitude and longitude the Doctor saw that the Valliant was in a red zone. A zone of deep hatred.

"We're smack dab in the middle of a hate zone." Martha said horrified.

"And we're not tearing each other apart. There has to be something else." Turning to Jack the Doctor asked "Jack, what's the status of the Archangel Network? You did take it down right?" The Doctor had referred to the satellite network the Master used to aid in his conquest months ago.

"I had begun the procedures a month or so ago." Jack said. "But new threats appeared at Torchwood, so I had to turn the job over to the government." It was then that Jack's eyes went wide as he came to the realization the Doctor had. "You don't mean….?"

"I think Parliament didn't get the memo." The Doctor said. "The Archangel network could still be active."

"And Davros has it." Miley added. The Doctor sighed and nodded. Lily asked "What's an Archangel Network?"

"A satellite network that the Master used to con the people of Britain to vote for him, and the world to love him." The Doctor said. "I was also able to make use of it to defeat the Master…..with a lot of help of course." The Doctor looked at Martha and smiled. He would never stop thanking her for all that she had done during the year that never was.

"But now this Davros has it?" Theresa asked. The Doctor nodded not giving a popular prognosis to the current problem. A hopeful picture was not being painted at that moment as everyone looked on in horror, and wondered what was next.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Moesby was able to call up emergency power from his laptop in his office. He tried to keep up on the news just as he was wondering if there was anyplace he, London, Maddie, Zack and Cody could go to hide from the rioting until it blew over. So far Moesby had found nothing hopeful. "Nothing." Moesby said as he pounded his fist on the desk. "There's rioting everywhere."

"Except here." Cody said. "In this room. With us. Why aren't we affected?" Maddie looked at Cody as she herself had asked the same question to herself. "Maybe we have something in common that the rest of the guests don't. Something unique about us that the rest of the guests don't have."

"Me?" London asked offering her own 'hypothesis'. Everyone rolled their eyes at London's hypothesis. "I don't think so London." Zack said. "I think you are a part of this 'something in common' thing. Ain't that right sweet thang?"

"Uhhh yeah Zack." Maddie said agreeing with Zack but also feeling uneasy about his flirting at a time when guests were rioting. Moesby spoke up and asked "So what do we have in common with each other that the guests don't?" Suddenly the answer came to all of the office occupants. Except for London.

"CANARY WHARF!!!"

"Wasn't that like destroyed?" London asked. Maddie nodded "Yeah, but we were there. We were someplace freaky. Who knows what freaky thing we were exposed to?" Cody nodded and added "With that Davros guy there were probably a LOT of freaky things."

"Davros was a freaky thing." Zack said. Everyone agreed. Including London. "Yeah, he's very freaky! I mean have you seen his skin? No moisturizer can help him."

"Right now I think moisturizer is the least of our problems." Moesby said taking charge. "Maddie, see if you can contact anyone on the Tipton staff." Maddie nodded and tried the phone. Turning to Zack and Cody Moesby said "Check the air vents. See if we can escape there if we need to." Both boys nodded and went to check Moesby's vent.

London then asked "What about me?" with her wide smile. Moesby took London and said "Stand over here." Directing her to a wall London just stood in a corner with her wide smile still wide. "Now stay there and let us do our jobs."

"So you want me to do nothing? Yay me!" London then continued to stand as Maddie checked the phone lines. "All busy Mr. Moesby. No one's receiving."

"Well how do we contact anyone?" Moesby asked. London then spoke up. "What about my daddy's private line?"

"London, I doubt that your father would have any way of getting through better than ours." Zack said. Moesby however thought for a moment and said "Don't be too sure. Mr. Tipton goes to great lengths to ensure his security. Alternate communication lines are one such means." Maddie then asked "Can we get through?"

"Sure we can silly. I have daddy on speed dial." London said as she flipped open her phone and dialed a special number. It was to her father's location...aboard the Tipton Space Station. "Hello daddy?" London asked. Suddenly her face fell as she heard her father's words. "You're seeing it too huh? What's happening on Earth?" After a few seconds London handed the phone to Moesby. Mr. Tipton had special instructions for him.

"Yes Mr. Tipton?" Moesby asked. "You're sure? Of course you're sure sir. Yes sir I will look after her. And I will make sure what you said is looked after. Thank you sir." After hanging up Moesby said "Someone has to get to Sarah Jane's house in London."

"I don't have a house in me." London said. Everyone rolled their eyes as Maddie said "No London. Sarah Jane's house is in London, England." London looked confused as she said "I don't know a London England. But if I meet her I will have some words with her about name stealing." Everyone sighed as Moesby asked Cody and Maddie to try to locate Arwin.

"Why Arwin?" Zack asked. Moesby answered "Mr. Tipton wants me to keep London safe. And by extension the three of you. WHich means someone else will have to go to England to see about Sarah Jane's computer."

"Oh you truly love us Mr. Moesby." Zack said as he then hugged the hotel manager...much to his chagrin. Cody smirked at the sight as Maddie quickly began to type on the computer keys until she reached the hotel engineer's office. Inside hotel engineer Arwin Hawkhouser's image appeared on the screen. "Hello?"

"Arwin!" Zack and Cody shouted together. Moesby looked at the screen and asked "Arwin what are you doing there?"

"I was trying to make my way up to you guys, but then the rioting started." Arwin explained. "I ducked for safety, but I found myself herded back towards my office. Figured I was safer here than out there." Moesby, Maddie, London, Zack and Cody looked at each other and reluctantly agreed. "Arwin, you sure you can't find your way up to Moesby's office?"

"Wish I could come little people. But the mob has cut us off from the main hotel corridor." Arwin said. "We can't come out until the mob dies down." Everyone looked at each other then back at the screen as Moesby asks "We?" Before he could ask Arwin what he meant the reason appeared before those assembled before the computer monitor.

"Hi guys." Carey Martin said waving. Zack and Cody were wide eyed and shouted "MOM?!"

"Yeah, I went downstairs to make sure you were safe, but I got herded into the maintenance elevator into Arwin's apartment." Arwin had a look of happiness as he said "It's a dream come true. Even though there is a mob looking to kill us." His look became serious afterwards. He had to see what he could do to help Carey….and the boys….and their friends. "I can see what I can do to help though. I still have my engineer's brain at your service."

"Like that's an asset." Moesby said. This got a glare from the kids and Moesby held up his hands and said "Kidding." He then turned to the screen and addressed the hotel engineer. "Arwin you need to get to London and contact Sarah Jane in London. See if she can get any clues as to why this is happening."

"We would, but we've got no way through." Cody said. "All lines are jammed and the only connection we have to the outside world is through Mr. Tipton." London then heard a screeching noise from her phone which meant the signal was being disrupted by something. Cody however knew what it was. "Which apparently we have now lost."

"Why her Mr. Moesby?" Carey asked. "Why not U.N.I.T.?" Maddie answered that question. "I think U.N.I.T.'s a little preoccupied."

"With the rioting?" London asked. "How can an entire task force fit into daddy's hotel?"

"I don't think it's just Boston." Maddie said as she called up what she saw on the computer screen for everyone to see. Even Arwin saw the data as the information was mirrored to his own terminal. There was a planetwide signal being broadcast all across Earth.

"What could do this?" Moesby asked.

"I think 'what' is right." Cody said. "Because 'who' would be the wrong word to use." Everyone nodded knowing who would be responsible for such planetwide hate. Zack however saw something else on the screen. "Look at that blue area there. What's that?"

"I think maybe…..it's a place where the hate is not affecting anything." Maddie said checking the information. "Remember, the hate is red. Blue is something else entirely. Perhaps even…"

"A happy place?" London asked. Everyone looked at London surprised she came up with the answer she did. The right one. "Believe it or not London, yes. This could be a happy place."

"Can we go? I don't want to get caught in a riot in daddy's hotel." Everyone agreed with London's wish as they didn't want to die in the Boston Tipton either. But they weren't sure they could believe what the computer was saying. __Could it be? A safe haven?_ _ everyone asked themselves. Moesby looked at the boys and asked "How's the vent?"

"It'll hold, but it'll be noisy." Zack said. Moesby said "Noise will be the least of our problems." Going to the screen Moesby asked Arwin "Can you make it out?"

"It will be difficult, but…." A pounding of the door shook Arwin and Carey's calm. "Not likely Mr. Moesby. I'm cut off from my access point to the vent." Arwin said. "But I still have my own escape route." Carey rolled her eyes as she thought aloud "Oh no Arwin. Not the garbage chute."

"Oh come on Carey, it will be just like Star Wars." Arwin said with a smile. Carey hoped it would be without the compactor as she opened the hatch and dove in. Turning to the screen Arwin then asked "Okay, after we escape...where do we go?"

Cody then spoke up. "Sarah Jane's. She still has Mr. Smith, and an engineer that thinks outside the box could be of good use." Moesby then made a comment about how no one thought 'outside the box' better than Arwin which Arwin took as a compliment. "Thank you Mr. Moesby. But how do we get there? Carey and I?"

Moesby quickly relayed the instruction he received from Mr. Tipton to Arwin. "Before we lost communication Mr. Tipton made arrangements for the Tipton yacht to pick you up." Arwin then asked "Just us? I would have thought you'd go too London."

"Mr. Tipton wants me to stay close to London and keep her safe." Moesby said. "There's a Tipton bunker around Albany. I just need to get her there." London however looked horrified at the mention of Albany. "Not the Albany bunker. The shopping is horrible in that city."

"Somehow I doubt shopping will be big on the agenda now." Maddie said. Moesby however continued to talk to Arwin as he said "Look Arwin, get to England as soon as you can. See if you can help Sarah Jane and stop this madness." Arwin listened to Mr. Moesby's words and saw the wisdom in them.

"I'll get to Sarah Jane's as quickly as I can. Signing off." With that the computer clicked off. Arwin and Carey were going their own way.

"Time we were going too." Moesby said as he motioned all the kids to the vent. Moesby followed from behind watching the back of everyone. The kids were his responsibility. Despite his gruffness he would not let anything happen to Zack, Cody, London or Maddie.

He would rather have died first.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Crawley Corners, Tennessee

The chaos of the outside world had not touched this small own community...yet.

But Ruby Ray Stewart knew it was only a matter of time as her house filled up with scared people. Scared people wondering when everything was going to go mad in their town. By her side a young man named Travis came to Ruby's side as he saw people gathered watching the riots on AMNN. Not far away Oswald Granger, a former tabliod reporter now a reporter for the Crawley Corner's Gazette, watched as he huged his two daughers sad for the world. Ruby's friend Lorelei was making sure the house was fortified in case any trouble was coming. Windows secured, weapons at the ready, and anything else that could be required.

"You know, there was a time when I would have enjoyed reporting misery like this. All for a cover story." Oswald said watching the news unfold. Ruby looked at Oswald and asked "And now?"

"This is not that time anymore." Oswald said allowing a tear to fall down his cheek. Travis and Ruby looked Oswald's way and gave a sad smile. He had changed since he left Bon Chic magazine, and while for the better the outside world was not interested in anything 'for the better'. A knock at the door shook everyone alert as Ruby went to open it. On the other side two women stood in the doorway eager to get in. Ruby wasted no time in opening the door.

"Ruthie. Dolly." Ruby said surprised at seeing the two rivals together. Mamaw Ruthie Ray Stewart and Miley's Aunt Dolly entered the living room where Travis and Oswald greeted them. Ruby then asked "What are you doing here?"

"We needed to check on things here. Make sure you were all right." Mamaw said. Dolly then added "We saw everything on the news. It's even on the radio."

"Is Miley okay?" Travis asked knowing full well Mamaw and Dolly were the relatives that had the most contact with her. Mamaw said "As far as we know she's fine. She's still with that Doctor fella."

"Doctor?" Oswald asked. "Did you say 'Doctor?'"

"Yeah. You know of him?" Dolly asked. Oswald nodded. "There wasn't a journalist in the world that didn't have some sort of interest in him. Even if it was considered 'tabloid'. And you're saying Miley's with him now?"

"Yeah. Has to see some journey through with him." Dolly said. "Time travel things make my head spin."

"And that ain't the peroxide in her hair either." Mamaw added. "I've got more headaches than I can count trying to figure out time travel." Travis then spoke up and asked "Could he have something to do with this? All this violence?"

"No sweetheart." Dolly said. "But I can bet he's the man that's going to look to stop it. And Ruthie and I are looking to see if we can help." Ruby then asked "What are you looking to do?"

"Well Dolly got a call from someone who was going to be her husband, and she his sixth wife. You know that Tipton guy?" Mamaw said. "Well he said there's some stuff in England that may be of help and we need to get there." Travis then spoke and asked "Can I go too?"

Mamaw and Dolly looked at Travis and gave a sad smile. "We'd love to have you along Travis." Mamaw said. "But it will be dangerous getting where we need to go. We have to head to the dock to meet up with a boat. Then go to pick up some other people that may be able to help."

"I still want to go." Travis said. Oswald then spoke up. "And me. This si the story of a lifetime, and I don't feel like waiting much to die."

"If you two go I guess I have to go too." Ruthie said. "Besides, if this helps Miley how can we say 'no'?" Mamaw and Dolly smiled at the three before them. How could they say 'no' to family and friends? "Okay, but we have to move quick. Who knows when we'll get caught in the rioting." Everyone nodded at Dolly's advice, and Oswald called for his daughters to get a move on. "Lorelei, hold the fort until I get back." Ruby called out.

"Sure thing Ruthie." Lorelei shouted from the kitchen as Mamaw, Dolly, Ruby, Travis and the Grangers all headed for their next destination. Which they hoped would lead to salvation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile the Diffy's and Zenon were getting the same information about the hate waves the Tipton group, and Sarah's group had got. However they had also spotted what seemed to be causing the waves coming in. "What are those satellites?" Barb asked. Pim then tapped some keys and information appeared.

"It's a satellite network called Archangel." Pim said. "Not a lot to go on, but I can call up some schematics on one of the satellites." Sure enough the schematic came up and Phil looked at the schematics of the orbiting satellites. "Guys, this is not 21st Century technology. The admission brought the Diffy's and Zenon closer as they wondered just what it was Phil was talking about.

"Is it from our old time?" Lloyd asked. "Or mine?" added Zenon.

Phil shook his head no. "No guys. This is unlike anything I've seen before. It almost reminds me of….something the Doctor would come up with." Pim then remembered "Wasn't this satellite thing created by that British Prime Minister Harold Saxon?"

"Yeah." Phil said. "And if Davros has it….." Phil shook his head horrified. If Davros was responsible for the hate waves, it couldn't lead to anything good. Quickly he looked at the 'safe zone' provided.

__A safe zone doesn't sound like something Davros would do. What's he up to?_ _Phil mentally asked himself. He would have to answer that question later as the family RV was getting ready to go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile at Camp Rock the kids decided they were going to remain where they were. It was an isolated site, and no one was trying to kill each other. Tess was sighing with relief with the thought that she didn't have to go anywhere. "I don't want to go anywhere that I might be killed, or worse." She said.

Mitchie sighed. She reluctantly was agreeing with Tess, but still had this feeling something was wrong. News reports were calling for world wide rioting, and there were very few places where there was safety from the rioting. "Guys this is weird." She said. "I mean the whole world is fighting each other and our camp is one of the safest places to be?"

"Well we are in the middle of nowhere right?" Margaret said and everyone agreed. Just then Mitchie's mother Connie ran in and hugged her daughter. "You're safe. I thought the worse when I heard what was going on in town."

"Mom I'm okay." Mitchie said. "We all are."

"Yeah we turned back around when we heard from Brown." Shane added. Connie sighed with relief as she hugged Mitchie and Shane. She also looked at Tess, Margaret, Ella, Jason and Nate and hugged them as well. "I'm glad you're all safe. It's crazy there."

"I know we've been watching it on Caitlyn's computer. What's going on?" Tess asked. Ella added "Has the world gone nuts?" Just then Brown Cesario then walked in and addressed the members of Connect 3 as well as other campers. "Guys, I'm going to need you to help set up the main hall. We may have some visitors coming."

"Visitors?" Jason asked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean sunshine that we have riot escapees coming here." Brown said. "People that were able to get out of dodge and find someplace safe." This got a look from Keely. "Who said Camp Rock was a safe place?"

"Apparently the news." Caitlyn said looking at the AMNN news report. On it the reporter had indicated that there were safe areas in the country where riot victims were fleeing to. The area Camp Rock was in was one such area. Keely also watched the report and found something strange about it. Something she couldn't quite place. Deciding she needed to know more Keely asked to use Caitlyn's computer.

"I need it to check something out. Please let me." Keely said. Caitlyn heard the urgency in Keely's voice and stepped aside. Everyone looked at Keely wondering what was happening as she typed away on keys until an image of the globe had come up. An image surrounded by fifteen satellites. Satellites broadcasting a signal.

The listing on the side of the screen said 'Archangel Network'. "What is that?" Nate asked.

"If my guess is right, it's what's causing the hate." Keely said as she continued to type. "How can you know all this?" Jason asked. Keely paused as if wondering if she should reveal too much. Then realized she may not have had a choice. If she was going to get to the bottom of what was happening she would need help.

"Guys, I'm going to have to trust you." Keely said as she typed up information on Caitlyn's computer. Soon the image changed from the Archangel network to a new computer screen. A screen with the word U.N.I.T. on the main page. This got a wide eyed look from Brown.

"How do you know of U.N.I.T.?" Brown asked. Margaret asked "What's U.N.I.T.?"

"Unified Intelligence Taskforce." Brown said. "Based in Geneva, but best known in Britain. They are a U.N. Task Force that investigate strange phenomena."

"How strange?" Caitlyn asked. Brown remained silent as he turned his gaze back to Keely. A gaze that was shared by everyone in the cabin.

"Who are you?" Tess asked. Keely looked at the group and said "It's a long story."

"We have time." Mitchie said thinking Keely's story would be far bigger than anything she could come up with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Satellite network detected." Mr. Smith had said. Soon an image of the orbiting satellites appeared with some of them transmitting energy. Sarah had a good idea what kind of energy was being sent. "Cross reference with Ministry of Defense files as well as American Department of Defense and other agencies. I want to see what we're dealing with here."

"Network identified. Archangel." Sarah sighed remembering what the Archangel network did. Her guests however were curious as to what Sarah knew. "Mom? What's the Archangel Network?" Luke asked.

"And why does that name sound so familiar?" Maria asked as if she knew the network's name from somewhere. Immediately Sarah began to explain.

"The Archangel Network was used by Harold Saxon to make people more submissive." Sarah said. "To make them love him enough so he could place himself in a position of power. Namely the Prime Ministership. What people didn't know, or realize until it was too late was that Saxon was an evil Time Lord known as 'the Master.'"

"Who's the Master?" Luke asked. Sarah then explained. "A rival of the Doctor's. While the Doctor sought to save planets from many tyrants and would be conquerors. The Master was a tyrant and would be conqueror. Worlds died as a result of his schemes. Billions upon billions of civilizations…." Sarah let her words drift as if there was no way to truly explain how evil the Master truly was. But everyone in the room got a good idea.

"How was he stopped?" Maria asked. Sarah thought for a moment and said "The Doctor was able to tap into the Archangel Network when the Master was finished with it and undo a lot of the evil he had done. The Master then died at the hands of one of his victims."

"And the network?" Alan asked. Sarah then said "Should have been taken down. Apparently that's not the case here as waves are still being sent." Just then Clyde noticed something on Mr. Smith's monitor and asked "Sarah, how many satellites were part of the Archangel Network?"

"Fifteen why?" Sarah asked. Clyde pointed to images on the monitor. Images that indicated that there were only eight satellites transmitting the hate waves.

"Not all the satellites are transmitting." Sarah said. "Could some be damaged?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile on the Valliant everyone was trying to do all they could to help. Whether it be offering insight on what to do next-psychic or otherwise as Alex, Justin and Raven were doing with the help of Jerry and Theresa to name a few, assist people with equipment as Toshiko was doing, or even get coffee or tea, as Chelsea and Jackson were doing, everyone tried to do all they could.

At the main control center the Doctor, with Miley and Lily by his side, was getting all the information he could. Robbie Ray, Heather, Gwen and Oliver all looking on as the Doctor was figuring out what plans laid before him. Like Sarah he also discovered that not all the satellites of the Archangel Network were operating. "Jack, did you get all the satellites?"

"I thought I did." Jack said coming to look at the readout. "I mean I oversaw the initial disassembly. But matters at Torchwood demanded my immediate return so I couldn't see the task through." Gwen looked at Jack and wondered what 'matters' Jack had to deal with. "What do you mean Jack? What 'matters'?"

"Touching base with you guys." Jack said. "I figured you missed me after I made contact with the Doctor." Owen just shrugged as he stood off to the side, just coming from Medical to make sure it was running at full efficiency. "No actually we got along just fine without you. Even if we obeyed that bloke Saxon's order to chase nothing in the Himalayas."

"Note to self Owen, always question orders. Especially if they're from the Prime Minister." Jack then looked back and added "You never know if they're insane, an alien, or an insane alien."

"Well at least America didn't have an alien President." Miley said looking up. The Doctor then hummed a little tune and Miley looked at him strangely as if the humming seemed to have a hidden meaning. "You're not saying…."

"No I'm not." the Doctor answered as he continued to look at the computer image. "You wouldn't believe me anyway." Finally the image filled the screen on which Archangel satellites were still transmitting. Nine were still sending out signals. Oliver watched off to the side looking at everything that was happening. So much seemed over his head, and looking at Miley and Lily taking it all in stride he wondered if he even knew them anymore.

Still that didn't mean Oliver didn't have his own questions. Most notably with the Archangel Network and he asked that very question. "How'd he get those satellites?" Oliver asked hoping his question didn't sound too dumb. The Doctor, to his credit, didn't think Oliver's question was dumb at all.

"Davros used what clearances he could from Torchwood One at Canary Wharf to overturn the orders posted and keep enough for his own use." The Doctor explained. Alex then spoke up from where she was watching things happen and said "But what about the empty spaces? I mean the energy is not spreading out there." The Doctor noticed Alex's observation and immediately asked if Toshiko could clarify the areas where signals weren't reaching. Tosh wasted no time typing on keys and getting information.

"There are a few gaps." Toshiko said from a computer terminal off to the side. "Due to lack of transmissions. That might be a good thing."

"With Davros I doubt it." The Doctor said. "If there are gaps. Davros will have plans for those." Suddenly the answer hit the Doctor like a bolt of lightning. And the answer terrified him. "No!"

"Doctor?" Miley asked. "You okay?"

"He wouldn't go that far!" Davros said as he told Jack to get Alistair to the command deck. They had to be ready. Jack asked "Ready for what?"

The look in the Doctor's eyes were full of abject horror as his mind remembered all the war torn planets and battles he had visited. All the death and tragedy that had been brought about due to senseless conflict. And as he looked at Jack and Sarah the Doctor knew that they were remembering the same images from different battles.. "A slaughter!" the Doctor said bringing his fears into words. A slaughter unlike any ever seen before."

Immediately he turned to Jack and told him to get Alistair. "We need to get rescue teams out to those locations." The Doctor said. "Coordinate with all the branches of the military U.N.I.T. can reach and that this world has."

"I'll try Doctor." Jack said, but his voice was filled with concern and doubt. "But I don't think anyone can be spared. Everyone is needed to combat the rioting." Silently the Doctor cursed to himself as he then said "There must be someone."

"If there is I'm missing it too." Alistair said descending the staircase from main control. "I've put in multiple calls for reinforcements. No military units can be reached due to riot control." Alistair joind in on the Doctor's self cursing. Davros had the operation all planned out. Riots to cull humanity. Security focused on maintaining order, and those that don't succumb to Davros's hate…..cannon fodder in the safe zones.

"I'll see what I can get." President Martinez said as he got on the phone, hoping some agency could spare manpower somewhere. The Doctor however turned to Alistair, and asked him to try to find someone that could help in hope that SOMEONE could be spared to help with rescues. "I'll keep looking." Alistair said as he went back to main control. Gwen then came up and asked the Doctor "Do you think he can find help?"

The Doctor turned to Gwen Cooper not knowing who she was, yet seeing something familiar about her. However now was not the time and place for that. "I hope so, but I'm not holding my breath." Jack then asked Gwen "Anything from Cardiff police?"

"Nothing." Gwen said. "Everyone is on duty. Riot duty." Oliver then asked "Even the metermaids?" as he imagined an officer that gave out parking tickets in riot gear. Gwen smiled sadly at the boy and said "Yes, even them."

No one knew what to say after that. So they continued to try to do what little they could. Find answers and provide solutions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took great effort, but London, Moesby, Maddie, Zack and Cody had found a bus that could get them out of Boston. Maddie was able to use London's Blackberry to connect to the Tipton mainframe, and keep appraised on what was happening. Maddie knew her way around London's Blackberry, as she was the only one who seemed to know how to understand it. London had trouble finding the numbers on it so she could make a phone call.

"Okay, if we head west down the I-90 we should be protected by the Berkshires. There seems to be a safe zone there." Maddie said as she read off the data. Zack was amazed at how Maddie was able to get the information and asked "How can you be so sure?"

"I helped Maddie hack into the U.N.I.T. mainframe." Cody said. "Not easy I'll tell you, but it gave us information on what areas are safe and what aren't." Moesby then offered his own two cents as got behind the wheel of the bus and started the engine. "Is the safehouse inside one of these safe zones?" he then asked. Maddie and Cody looked at the information before them and cross referenced the location of the Tipton Continental safe house with the safe zone locations. "It'll be hard Mr. Moesby, but not impossible." Maddie said.

"That's good enough for me Madeline." Moesby said as he put the bus into gear. "Mr. Moesby, can you drive this thing?" Cody then asked.

"Yes I can Cody, now grab a seat and sit in it." Moesby commanded. Both he and Zack sat down as did Maddie and London as Moesby drove the bus out into the street. A street full of violence, but Moesby moved the bus as fast as he could to escape it. "Keep reading me those directions Maddie."

Maddie did so as London looked out the window. "Ohh look. A Gucci store. I could get a new handbag." A looter then smashed the window and a whole other group of looters took things out of the window including the mannequin for reasons that need not be mentioned. As London saw the sight before her she said "Never mind." In a scared silent voice.

"Good because we're not stopping until we get someplace safe." Moesby said. In their seats Zack and Cody were worried. About Arwin and their mother Carey. "I hope Arwin and mom got out okay." Zack said.

"I'm sure they did." Moesby said with assurance. "Mr. Tipton has been solidifying his ties with U.N.I.T. They have resources to ensure they get out safe. And to Sarah Jane's place."

Cody asked "Any idea what they are?" Moesby said "Not a clue." He continued to drive as everyone looked out the window to see looting, and rioting, and people beating everyone else up. Some to the point of death. Looking out everyone saw a gang beating down members of another gang that were hopelessly outnumbered. Another taking a woman off to the side as her boyfriend was charging at the abductor. The boyfriend going into a wild frenzy as he beat down the abductor, and threw a few punches at his girlfriend too.

Some were breaking windows to take flat screen TV's, to the point they were breaking the TV's in the process. ATM machines were being vandalized to get the money inside them. Once the money was released people fought in maddened states to grab the scraps of paper. Police officers were drug into the melee only to be hurt critically, or because they wanted a share for themselves.

In front of four teens and a hotel manager humanity at its worst was being played out. And the sadness weighed down on all their hearts. "We're not supposed to be like this." Maddie said sadly as tears fell down her face she quickly wiped away. "We're supposed to be better than this."

"We are." Moesby said echoing Maddie's sentiment. "But not everyone wishes to be 'better'. They like being in the center of hell. As if there is a lure there that appeals to them. And they have to drag everyone else to that dark place where the worst of people are the kings and queens. And the best are just animals to be abused and mistreated."

"That's so scary Mr. Moesby." Cody said. Moesby nodded "It's supposed to be Cody. It's like Michael Caine said in 'The Dark Knight'. Some just want to see the world burn. And yes Zack, I have watched the Batman movies."

"And we don't even need to burn the forest down. It's already burning." Maddie said looking out the window until they were well out of the city limits. The I-90 was closed off, but Moesby found another way to get onto the deserted interstate and they continued their drive to what they hoped would be safety. Everyone looked back at the sight of Boston as fires started to fill the skyline. The riot had gone to a whole new level.

"I guess someone did decide to burn the forest down." Zack said. London thought about crying for all her lost things, but the words never came. Only tears had come forth, and she couldn't fathom why. In the end however maybe it didn't matter. Everyone was losing something.

"I don't know about this." Cody said with a worried look in his eyes as he saw Boston burning behind him. "This seems too easy."

"Too easy?" Zack asked. "We get out of a rioting city and it seems too easy to you?" Cody looked at his brother, then at Maddie who had the same thought on her mind.

They were wondering when the next shoe would drop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay everyone packed up and ready?" Lloyd asked as he loaded the last bags into the RV. Pim, Barb, Phil and Zenon also brought small carry ons with them and loaded them on to the RV. Haste was recommended as rioters were fighting on their doorstep…literally.

When the window shattered everyone thought it would be a good idea to get into the RV and get out fast. Lloyd got into the driver's seat, and turned the engine over hoping to engage the temporal drives. The drives however would not turn over. No matter how hard he tried the time RV would not time travel. "Must be a loose circuit."

"We don't have time to check dad. In case you forgot." Pim pointed to the mob outside as it was getting closer to breaking the gate. "Lloyd do something!" Barb screamed as the mob started to breach the gate. That was when Lloyd acted.

Gunning the engine Lloyd charged the RV forward sending the vehicle bursting with speed. People that were fighting one another jumped out of the way, as their own sense of self preservation kicked in. The RV continued to build speed as it rolled away from the Diffy family home. Some rioters charged in pursuit demanding revenge. But the RV was faster than rioters on foot and got a safe enough distance away.

Driving through Pickford the family saw the worst of humanity everywhere. H.G. Wells Junior/Senior High was being gutted and trashed from the inside out. A statue of a town founder was being beheaded and brought down like a statue of Saddam Hussein had been during the Iraq war. Homes burning, innocent people trying to get out of dodge were being attacked in their cars as they were driving away. The word 'coward' filled the air as if daring the innocent to come back just to get slaughtered. Pim allowed Phil to hold her as if looking for comfort for the first time in a long time.

Phil held his sister offering what comfort he could. In reality however he looked for some himself. Zenon also looked out as tears fell down her face. Another nightmare to add to the list. "Phil." Zenon then said with tears falling. "Tell me this is it. Tell me this is the last I'll see of things being destroyed."

"I don't know Zenon." Phil said as he saw the ruins of Pickford behind him. "I just think the worst is yet to come."

"The worst is yet to come." Zenon said echoing Phil's words as she remembered her lost time. "If Davros is behind this he'll want to find some way to top it. I don't know how he'll do it. But he'll do it."

"That's what worries me." Phil added. "I don't even think I want to know how he'll do it." Truth be told Zenon didn't want to know either. But she knew she would find out soon. That was just the way Davros was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside Bannerman Road rioters were making their way down the street as well. Families were either huddled in their houses, or sought to escape the riot by escaping. AMNN appeared with lists of safe zones for people to go, and many of them took them up on that offer.

Alan Jackson wanted to be one of those people, especially when a brick was being thrown through Sarah Jane's attic window. "Mr. Smith what happened?" Sarah asked.

"Force field failing." Mr. Smith had said. "Perception filter is draining too much power. Need shut down time to recharge." Clyde then asked "How long will that take?"

"One terrestrial hour." Mr. Smith said. Sarah Jane and Alan sighed. There was a lot that could happen in one hour. Sarah Jane had no choice.

"Shut down Mr. Smith. Go into a recharge cycle. We'll try to make do." Mr. Smith then folded back into Sarah Jane's attic wall leaving Sarah, Alan and the kids wondering what they would do next. Alan then decided "We have to go to the safe zone the computer detected." Sarah Jane didn't think that was a good idea.

"No Alan. We journey to the safe zone Mr. Smith detected we may be going into more danger." Luke then added "Not to mention the danger we'd be facing getting there. We'd have to cross quite a few angry rioters to get there."

"We need to get these kids someplace safe." Alan said. "Can you guarantee that your attic is safe? Does this magic attic have another force field or something that can keep the riff raff out?" Sarah shook her head no. "But I don't trust this safe zone that suddenly popped up."

"Whether you trust it or not, at least we're not in the center of a riot. Now with or without you I will be taking Maria there." Maria voiced her own objections. "Dad no. Sarah Jane is right. I'm not sure we should go."

"But I definitely think we can't stay either sweetheart." Alan explained. He then looked at Sarah Jane and asked "Do you have a better idea? Do you have a way to protect us?" Sarah sighed. She didn't have a better idea. "I'll get my keys." She said as she went to get the keys to her car. Everyone else followed leaving the attic empty. Mr. Smith locked in his recharging cycle.

Soon everyone was in Sarah's car as she drove down Bannerman Road. As she drove she saw the inhumanity people were capable of and grieved. It was as if all that was good and decent of people was taken away leaving only hate filled monsters fighting over the least little thing. From a gumball in a gumball machine to the right to be king of the mountain to even a difference of opinion. People fought tooth and nail and stooped to any lengths to prove they were 'superior', 'right', 'king of the mountain' or just because they wanted to call something 'mine'.

She could practically imagine Davros watching the spectacle, laughing at all that was being seen. As if the human race being brought down to Dalek level was entertainment to him. Looking back at the kids they all saw the atrocities before them, and they too were horrified and saddened.

"How can people do this?" Maria asked. "How can they do this to one another?"

"Humans are a species that prides itself on dominance." Luke said. "Some believe that in order to prosper one must establish their will over another." Sarah then added "And that type of thinking leads to many of the atrocities being committed that you see today." Sarah Jane added. Clyde then decided to say his peace.

"I remember seeing 'The Dark Knight' in theatres. In it Alfred the butler said how they came across some sort of savage who refused to let them pass. No matter what anyone said he didn't listen, or something like that. What I do remember was the line Alfred gave after that speech." Luke looked at Clyde and asked "What line was that?"

Clyde paused before speaking. "Some just want to see the world burn."

In the driver's seat Sarah Jane nodded at the wisdom of Clyde's words. "That sounds like Davros all right. He would enjoy seeing the world burn."

"I just hope it doesn't take burning the forest down to stop him." Clyde said. Maria looked out at the destruction and added "I'd say the world is already burning now." Sarah and Alan couldn't help but nod in agreement, until a scream was heard off to the side. Everyone turned to see where the scream was coming from. Off to the side they saw a teenaged girl running from two boys that had looked like they were in a war with each other.

The girl didn't look much better as she had scratches and cuts all over her that seemed to stem from violent treatment. It didn't take much for everyone to agree that the treatment had to have been associated with attempted rape. With Sarah Jane there was no question on what to do next.

Quickly she turned around and raced towards the girl and two thugs. When the car stopped she and Alan got out with Alan racing towards the girl and Sarah, drawing out her Sonic Lipstick, aimed it at the boys ready to fire if they got too close. Alan held the girl close as if looking to protect her as the two thugs advanced forward.

"That's our girl you got. Give her up now." One of the thugs said. Sarah defiantly said "If those cuts are any indication of what you did to her then she's not going anywhere with you." She then pressed the activator on the Sonic Lipstick and the boys fell to the ground screaming as the ultrasound from the lipstick brought them to their knees giving Sarah and company time to escape.

"Get in!" Alan said as he put the girl in the already crowded back seat. Once the boys were down Sarah got back in the car and gunned the engine hoping to get away from the young thugs as quickly as possible.

Inside the car the girl was getting her bearings. "Thank….thank you. If you hadn't stopped….." Tears then started to fall as the kids tried to comfort the sobbing girl.

"My name is Maria." She said introducing herself, and everyone else in the car. "This is Clyde, Luke, my dad Alan and Sarah Jane. What's your name?" The girl barely got out her name due to her mounting fear. "B…b…Bailey. Bailey P…p….Pickett."

"Well it's nice to meet you Bailey Pickett. Hey, you're an American aren't you?" Maria asked trying to reassure the girl. Bailey just nodded. Clyde then asked "Where you from? New York? L.A.?"

"S….s…..small t….t….town called…K…Kettle Corn, K….k…..Kansas." Bailey said. Clyde looked at everyone not knowing where Kettle Corn was. Luke however had an idea. "Kansas? That's a farming state in the United States, is it not?" Bailey looked at Luke and gave a slight smile. She never heard Kettle Corn described as a 'farming state'. "If you call wheat and corn growing farming then yes. We are a farming state." Bailey seemed to relax more with the kids in the back as Maria then asked "What brings you to London? We're a far cry from Kansas."

"I'm looking to attend a special school in a couple of months." Bailey explained. "It's called 'Seven Seas High' and it's being sponsored by Tipton Industries. I'm hoping to go because it would allow me to learn about other cultures while visiting them." Sarah smiled as she heard Bailey speak. "A traveler aren't you? See the world? Expand your surroundings?"

"Yeah." Bailey said. "Some of my uncles and aunts however decided I should go to a place to get my traveling legs together. They thought Wichita, but I wanted bigger so my mom sprung for a plane ticket in London, and we all went along on a hooten annie." Everyone looked at each other as Luke asked "Hooten annie?"

"That's Country American slang Luke." Alan said. "It means 'good time'." Luke nodded as Bailey continued. "And I was having a good time….until…." Sarah didn't need anything more explained. She knew what Bailey was referring to. The riots that were taking place. Alan looked at Sarah and asked "Still not sure finding a safer place than your attic is not the best course of action?"

Sarah had no answer for Alan. She still had her doubts about the safe zone, but right now everyone needed to feel safe. And they couldn't do that in Sarah's attic. She continued to drive as she looked back at Bannerman Road, hoping a mistake wasn't being made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camp Rock was a place that was filling up quickly. Refugees, police, any National Guard unit that could come and provide security. Anyone that wanted to protect people wanting to escape the bloodshed of rioters came to the camp and looked for a place to rest. If not, to breathe for a while.

Inside the mess hall Connie was working overtime trying to provide food for the refugees that were coming in. Mitchie and Caitlyn were helping with cooking and serving as was Shane, Nate and Jason. Connect 3 helping out with relief was considered a morale booster, especially after Brown recommended it.

Margaret, Ella and Tess were also helping out with First Aid as some came in injured. Keely was on Caitlyn's laptop keeping tabs on the information provided by U.N.I.T. Outside other campers and councilors were trying to find quarters for many of the incoming 'visitors' to Camp Rock. Quickly the atmosphere of the camp changed. What was once a place of fun and music was now a safe haven from an outside world gone mad.

Camp Rock had gone from a summertime music camp to a war refugee camp. With more coming in by the minute. Campers and staff had to help out with many injured that came through. Not just in terms of medical relief, but also boosting of morale as well. Mitchie had the idea that perhaps a lot of the campers could perhaps do some songs on stage. Brown agreed with the idea, however there was a problem with the idea as well.

"We don't have campers we can spare for a killer jam session." Brown said. "Everyone is busy trying to help everyone else. With food, or medical help, or anything else anyone needs." Connie agreed. "Right now I think everyone needs to feel like they're being helped rather than listen to kids singing."

"Even if it's Connect 3?" Jason asked as he was readying a plate of food to go out to people. Mitchie smiled and nodded. "I guess I'd have to agree with mom. Right now I think they'd get a better feeling of Connect 3 helping them than singing for them."

"But keep that idea on the books." Caitlyn said as she did some food preparation under Connie's supervision. "When things quiet down, we may be able to boost some spirits with a song or two." Mitchie and Shane looked at each other and nodded. "We'll pass the word along." They said together. Jason and Nate also said they would pass along the word to the other campers in hopes of building up morale. Off to the side Keely was still working on the computer. Caitlyn took a break to see Keely's progress.

"How's it going?" Caitlyn asked. Keely answered by shooting a look in Caitlyn's direction that said 'you have got to be kidding.' Caitlyn got the look and asked "That bad huh?"

"Armed forces are stretched thin." Keely said. "Many of them are in the hot zones all across the planet trying to keep order if they are not taking part in the riots themselves. Some soldiers may be on their way here, but it may take a while." Caitlyn then asked "Some are coming? How do you know?"

Keely then punched up an image of President Martinez sending an all out general bulletin for any and all intelligence agencies to assist U.N.I.T. and the military in efforts to maintain order Even those deemed 'non-essential'. Caitlyn was surprised to see the President speak, especially as the speech he gave seemed to reflect the dire situation the planet was in.

"My fellow Americans." President Martinez said. "Words cannot express my sorrow and outrage to what is happening on this day." Martinez showed every emotion he stated letting the people know he was speaking from the heart.

"But now is not the time for preaching and judging. I encourage anyone who can to rally together. Provide a brave front for those who need one. And to offer help to any who ask. Show the worst of us that the best is still here. And we will protect our ideals with perseverance, honor and duty. And if those that need help ask for it, do your duty as Americans....no.....as citizens of the world to give that help with open arms and warm hearts.

"Above all protect those that do not have protection themselves. And if you are in an area of chaos and bloodshed don't be afraid. Help is coming." With that President Martinez then signed off leaving Keely and Caitlyn wondering what would happen next. Mitchie then walked up to see what news the girls had. There was not much to report.

"President said help was coming. Guess we sit and wait. Help out who we can." Keely said. Mitchie nodded and figured the best thing Keely could do was help with first aid. Caitlyn, deciding she needed a break from the kitchen, decided to go on the computer and monitor U.N.I.T.'s progress. Also Caitlyn discovered her computer was wired into the world defense network, she needed some time to let that sink in.

Mitchie directed Keely to where Tess was wrapping a bandage around a child's arm. It had gotten burned when a fire bomber decided to throw a fire ball at the family car, and the child's arm got too close to the flames. Fortunately the child's burn was a mild first degree allowing Tess to provide minimal aid with cool water and a sterile bandage. Keely admired Tess's work as she didn't think Tess was all that knowledgeable in first aid.

After the bandage was applied Tess showed the child where her parents were seated. Brown was looking them over for signs of a concussion with Jason and Nate helping, and the sight of their child coming up to them was a welcome relief. Tess allowed a small smile to escape her lips before Keely walked up. "Nice job." Keely said. "You're a real angel of mercy."

"Well I don't have to do any requirements to get a first aid merit badge from Girl Scouts." Tess said wryly. "I'd say doing this more than covers that." Tess then sighed knowing that was the wrong thing to say. Keely then placed a hand on Tess's shoulder as the stress of the past hour was sinking in. "I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting this. I mean this is a summer music camp where we learn to be stars of tomorrow. Not a medical camp where we are supposed to be healing the sick."

"I know." Keely said sharing Tess's weariness. "We're all on frayed nerves. But look at us. Look at what we are accomplishing." Keely then showed Tess what all the campers were doing. Rising to the occasion as the circumstances presented themselves. Mitchie helping her mom provide food to those coming in with Shane by her side. His brothers Jason and Nate helping people find places to sit and relax. Even providing water for those in dire thirst.

Ella and Margaret were also helping. They were also doing the job Tess was doing as well. Providing first aid to those that needed it. The kids at Camp Rock may not have known more than how to treat burns, cuts and scrapes, but their presence by the sides of so many people offering comfort and compassion to anyone who needed it. A friendly smile, a held hand, those were everything to the people that came to the camp seeking safety from the madness of the outside world.

"And you're doing just as well." Keely said. "You've got a gift. Not just musically, but…." Keely never got to finish as Mitchie, Shane and Nate ran up to Keely. "Keely we need you back at the laptop." Shane said. Tess and Keely both got back up where Caitlyn was working. "What's up?" Keely asked.

"Not sure." Shane said. "We saw some sort of blip come in. I wondered if it could be one of those soldier planes coming that the President had said." Keely took the laptop and called up the image magnifying it with high resolution satellite photography provided by the U.N.I.T. website. "That is like no plane I've ever seen." Caitlyn said.

"This is not a plane guys." Keely said. "It's more like a….a…."

"A what?" Nate asked. Keely then looked at the Grey Brother and said the unbelievable. "A flying saucer."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davros's base

Before him on a video monitor was a map of the world. A map that showed red and blue zones. Red where there was savagery to fellow human beings taking place, and blue where people sought to escape the madness. A number that continued to grow. Some of the zones even exceeded capacity.

Cory and Meena watched as they thought there was a glimmer of hope. Not everyone was falling to Davros's darkness. Cory was even getting ready to gloat saying how good people were for not giving into Davros's hate. "Ha, look at that you rolling prune! Not everyone is becoming a hater because of you."

"Uhhh Cory." Meena said as she looked at Davros, and the reaction he had to what was happening. A reaction that was not one of a man, or monster in Davros's case, defeated. It was one of…..absolute joy. A joy that grew into ecstatic laughter. It was as if Davros had wanted people to come into the zones. As if he wanted people to enter.

And Cory felt his heart sink as he heard the laugh and Meena knew beyond a shadow of a doubt they were in the room with a madman. "Yes." Davros said with glee. "The innocent to the slaughter." Cory asked horrified "What are you getting at man?"

"Merely bringing about the destruction of a weak world and preparing to create a strong one." Davros answered. "A creation that I aim for you to take part in." Cory shook his head and said defiantly "Don't count on it buddy. There's no way I'm helping a loony like you."

"You presume I'm giving you a choice." Davros said with a touch of menace. Just then a call on Davros's communicator came in. "Yes?"

"We have detected a signal." a voice said in a deadpan voice. "It is coming from the current position of the U.N.I.T. vessel Valiant." Davros listened to the voice as it spoke. He knew it was from one of Batterson's men, and from the sound of the voice Davros figured the deal for the new equipment he wanted was successful. Equipment that would ensure Davros would have a disposable army on hand, if he needed one, while his real forces were being created.

"So the Doctor has discovered my plan." Davros said. "Well we can't have him warn anyone. Jam the transmission."

"I Obey!" came the voice as it signed off. Davros looked at the screen again imagining what the Doctor was trying to do to warn the world. "Not this time Doctor. This time your precious Earth will be beyond saving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Valliant Chelsea looked around as everyone was doing something. Whether it be Owen and Martha in the Medical Ward with Eddie and Heather, the Doctor with Miley, President Martinez and Captain Jack trying to stop Davros's plan, or even Raven helping to psychically assist U.N.I.T. with visions. And there she was bringing coffee. For a moment Chelsea didn't feel like she was doing much until Ianto came to her side.

"Feeling useless?" Ianto asked. Chelsea blushed slightly and couldn't help but nod. "I don't know. I feel like....everyone's doing something important and here I am. Coffee girl."

"Hey, I fetched tea for Torchwood. Before that I worked for Torchwood One." Ianto said. "And after a while getting tea seemed like a blessing." Ianto paused as he looked at Chelsea. She seemed like a sweet girl with her own views on life, and yet was someone just waiting to show the world what she could do. Much like Ianto had done for Torchwood. He had been a tea boy in the past, but working with Captain Jack made him surpass the barriers on what he was capable of. Looking sadly at Chelsea he said his peace.

"Sometimes we should appreciate the simple things we do." Ianto said. "For when we are called to do more we miss them when we leave them behind." Ianto then looked at Chef Victor as he brought out food for everyone. "See him?" Chelsea nodded. "Yeah, that's Raven's dad."

"And he's a cook. A simple job." Ianto said. "But right now it could be one of the most important jobs there is. It is he who keeps the place going. Doing the little things others can't do. Those things we are called upon to do." Chelsea smiled at Ianto's words as Martha, Owen and Eddie came in and the video monitors went out. "No, no, no! Not this! Not now!" the Doctor then shouted.

"Doctor what's wrong?" Miley asked. The Doctor explained through clenched teeth. "Davros has jammed the global communications network. Analog, HD, radio, AM, FM, XM all of it is being blocked." Just then internet communication went down. Everyone on the planet was completely cut off.

"All communication has been severed." The Doctor said. "I guess Davros doesn't want any warnings getting out." Gwen then added "Or anyone talking to one another." The Doctor couldn't help but nod. "Use the news to generate terror, then cut off communications to heighten the terror as the fighting continues."

"For a genius this Davros sounds like a real nutjob." Alex said. Everyone looked at Alex wondering how to respond to that. The Doctor however responded with "You have that a little bit backwards young lady. It should be 'for a nutjob this Davros is a real genius.' Even though I would still emphasize 'nutjob'."

"Okay then where are we here?" Jackson then asked. "We've got a world that can't communicate with each other, a nut about to kill everybody or make sure everybody kills everybody, and those that everyone else doesn't kill off are going to be killed off?" The Doctor, Miley, Martha, Jack and Lily looked at each other then at Jackson. "Uh huh!" they all said together.

"Well we've got to warn them. But how?" Oliver asked. Just then Alex came to a conclusion speaking from where she was. "The World Wide Wiz Web." Everyone looked at Alex and wondered what she had in mind. Alex quickly explained. "This Davros guy, he's taken out the major communication networks right? Internet, satellite TV, radio, etc…."

"But the World Wide Wiz Web isn't connected to any of that." Jerry said coming to awareness of Alex's idea. "It's a separate system that Davros wouldn't know about. Or at least won't think of." The Doctor looked at Jerry and Alex and asked "How can you be sure? Davros would be checking for all communications frequencies. How will you know he doesn't know of this….World Wide Wiz Web?"

"Well since you don't believe in magic it's a safe bet that Davros won't either right?" Alex asked. "So if he doesn't believe in it he won't be checking for it right?" The Doctor listened to Alex's words and found wisdom in them. He believed that it was possible that Davros would not be checking the 'wizard' frequencies. At least not right away. It was only a matter of time before he would find out about the underground world of the Russos. A world he himself did not believe in, yet could not deny its existence.

And yet if they didn't have enough time they would need to make use of the time they had, by any means possible. "All right get the set up together. What do you need?"

"We just need a regular computer." Justin said as he was directed to a computer terminal off to the side. Quickly he typed in the address for the World Wide Wiz Web, and access was granted. "Okay, great. All right Doctor what do we need to do next?"

"Can this thing transmit signals out to space?" the Doctor asked. "A distress call?" Justin was floored by the question. Never had the World Wide Wiz Web transmitted signals out into space. It may have been used to visit space but not transmit out into it. "Uhhhhh……" was all Justin could say.

"Never mind I'll do it." The Doctor said as he typed some commands on the keyboard as Justin stepped out of the way. Alex and Justin stood by Miley and Lily's side and Justin asked "Does he know what he's doing?"

"Nine times out of ten." Miley said with a slight smile as Alex and Justin looked at the girl wide eyed Alex then looked at Raven, who stood with her friends Chelsea and Eddie, and the three of them shruged their shoulders. Lily added her own smirk and said "You get used to it." Just then the Doctor shouted "Got it! Co-ordinates set. Beginning transmission." Everyone looked at the main screen and saw some sort of transmission waves shooting into space. The computer couldn't identify the frequency, but the Doctor knew what it was.

And for most of the people in the room that was enough. Martha reassured the doubters as she said "Don't worry. The Doctor will get us through this. He's good at stuff like this."

"Nine times out of ten." Martha said as a joke as she came from sick bay with Owen. Jack added "At least she didn't say 'seven times out of ten.'"

"Or five times out of ten." Alistair added. This got a look from the Doctor as if saying "Okay fun's over now let's get ready for what happens next." Sure enough everyone looked to see what they could do to help. And if there was nothing that could be done then they would at least stay out of the way of those who were doing something. But they were ready to help if they could.

Miley and Lily stayed by the Doctor's side as did Jackson, Oliver, Robbie Ray and Heather. "Doctor? You think anyone will come?" Robbie Ray asked.

"Hard to say." The Doctor answered. "While I wouldn't call what the Russos use 'magic' there were elements of that 'wiz web' I could work with. Although I will admit the way those elements are put together are unlike anything else I've come across in the universe."

"So it's magic?" Jackson asked. "No." the Doctor answered. "It may seem like magic, but it does have elements of science I do recognize, so I'm just going to consider it a form of science I haven't totally cracked yet."

"Oh, the Doctor doesn't know everything?" Miley asked sarcastically. "That's new."

"Not exactly." The Doctor said. "I've run across a few things I've still had to figure out. The day I know everything I might as well stop." Heather however asked "Still do you think anyone will come?"

The Doctor looked at Heather trying to be reassuring. "There were still elements I could work with in that Wiz Web. Elements where I could create and send a transmission in Interlac." Pausing the Doctor then said "Universal code used by most intelligent races."

"Most?" Oliver asked. "Not 'all'? So there will probably be people NOT listening for our call for help?" The Doctor sighed as he tried to calm everyone down before anyone panicked. "Don't worry. If anyone is out there listening they should pick up the signal."

Lily then asked "And if they don't?" Worry filled her voice.

"Someone will Lily." The Doctor said being as reassuring as he could. "I have to believe someone will." Miley looked at the Doctor and wondered how he could believe that someone would be listening to a signal not everyone would get. The Doctor looked at Miley and saw the look in her eyes.

"Simple faith Miley." The Doctor said. "I believe in the good of people, and their ability to care for one another. Your future lies in that ability. To rise above your baser instincts and embrace the good you all are capable of. And from that good, a few that receive a small signal can become many who know, understand, and stand against the darkness Davros would bring."

Miley listened to the Doctor's words. She then looked at the screen hoping the Doctor's faith would be proven true. She looked at everyone else as well, and they too hoped the Doctor's faith would be proven true as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hundred miles away from Pickford in one of the 'safe zones' campers were setting themselves up as a sort of community. People talked with one another, shared stories of what had happened, resources if they needed it, medical care if it could be provided….

While sections of the world were embracing the worst aspects of their natures the best of humanity flourished in the 'safe zones'. And with their time traveling RV the Diffy's fit right in. They also offered to help anyone they could. Even Pim who saw too much horror to be selfish at the moment. Especially after the stories that were told.

Everyone shared more than just resources. They also offered comfort to those who needed it. A glass of water was just as important as a reassuring hug. No one dared to be selfish as the environment they left was full of selfishness, and everyone not in the safe zones was drowning in it, as well as their own blood.

Finally it was decided to see if the outside world could be contacted. Lloyd asked Phil to see what he could get on the XM Radio that was installed in the RV. Phil didn't have any good news.

"Signals are out dad." Phil said as he listened to an XM radio. Pim had her ear close to an old school portable radio, yet she too received the same static. Zenon saw someone with a portable TV, yet their screen was full of snow. Not even the Emergency Broadcast System signal was broadcasting. They weren't even doing one of their famous 'tests'. "Looks like no one's getting anything." Zenon said.

"So what do we do now?" Pim asked. Barb then spoke up with an idea. "Perhaps the chonal communicator? Maybe someone's listening with that?"

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't think so. The chances of anyone having a chronal communicator are remote at best." Zenon spoke up, "But U.N.I.T. might. Perhaps even Torchwood?" Lloyd nodded as he remembered the organizations they ran across some time ago. As well as the time traveler known as 'the Doctor'. It was then that a faint hope sparked in Lloyd.

__Perhaps they could contact the Doctor._ _Lloyd decided it was a risk worth taking. If anyone would be listening in on trouble on Earth, surely he would right?

"I'll see what I can get." Lloyd said as he adjusted his chronal communicator. Perhaps someone had future tech and was listening in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Camp Rock was also undergoing a system blackout. The laptop had gone down just as Keely and Caitlyn were determining how far away the saucers were. "What just happened?" Caitlyn asked. "The battery was working just fine."

"Don't know." Keely said as she tried to wrack her brains on what was happening. A saucer sighting, then the computer goes out. Something was getting ready to happen. Keely could just tell.

"Anything new?" Mitchie asked. Caitlyn let Mitchie know the signal went out on the laptop and she was having trouble reestablishing it. "So we're blind?" she asked. Tess then walked up, an old radio in hand. A radio speaking static.

"I don't get it. It was working a while ago." Tess said. Keely sighed dreading the meaning. "What about cell phones. Are they working?" Mitchie and Tess both took out their cell phones. Both were on 'No Signal'.

"No radio. No internet. No phones. Too much of a coincidence." Keely said. Mitchie wondered why this was happening. "How can every communications device go out? And why would they?"

"Probably to keep people from talking." Brown said walking up to join the group. "I mean, think about it. We got people listening to doom and gloom, warnings, everyone afraid and told to go to safe zones. What's the first thing you do when you're safe?" Caitlyn answered the question "Figure out what's going on."

"And how do you do that?" Brown then asked again. Tess then answered this question. "Find someone to get in touch with." Brown then asked "And when you can't do that?"

"You're afraid." Mitchie then answered. Keely then added. "Not just that, but you're deaf, dumb and blind with no way to figure out what's coming." Mitchie then looked at Keely and asked "But you know what's happening don't you? You know what's coming?"

Before Keely could answer Caitlyn interrupted. "Signal's back." she said as the computer screen appeared again. "And the saucers are coming still."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At a camp ground in the Berkshires the Tipton group parked thair private bus and proceededto do what they could. Cody and Maddie immediately were watching the computer as Zack and Moesby tried to fiddle with the radio hoping to get any signal. London just sat in her seat and did her nails.

"I don't get it. This thing was working a few minutes ago." Zack said fiddling with the dials. Maddie and Cody had a similar complaint with the laptop computer they had. "I know." Maddie complained. "It's like….my gosh it's back!"

The screen on Maddie's laptop came back on as Cody saw a news report indicating the approaching saucers. "That's weird. Flying saucers?"

"You know what's weirder?" Moesby asked coming to Maddie and Cody's side. "They all seem to be coming from one central location. Like they're coming from…..Orlando?

"Maybe Mickey Mouse is a Martian?" London asked coming up with an idea only London could come up with. This got a look from Moesby, Maddie and Cody wondering how London comes up with the ideas she does. Then Moesby responded with "Yes London. Mickey Mouse is from Mars. Minnie Mouse is from Venus. And Donald Duck is from Mercury because he's so hot tempered."

"Oh wonderful. Does that mean Goofy is from Jupiter?" London asked. Maddie then answered "Yes London. And Uncle Scrooge is from Saturn. Daisy Duck is from Neptune and Pluto is from Pluto."

"Well then who's from Uranus?" London asked. Cody then answered "London you don't want to know." Before the conversation went any further Zack then spoke up. "Hey something's on the radio."

Everyone turned the FM dial to hear what was coming in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At Sarah Jane's house left to her by her aunt she had been setting up a communications center so they could listen in on any approaching traffic. In the corner Maria, Luke and Clyde were comforting the still shaken Bailey.

"Don't worry Bailey. If anyone can find your parents its Sarah." Luke said reassuringly. Off to the side Sarah Jane was sharing her thoughts with Alan. "We were lucky my Aunt Lavinia's house was on the outskirts of a safe zone. From here we can check things out in relative safety."

"But will the radios work?" Alan asked. "I mean all the communications networks went out suspiciously."

"I have some devices that the military doesn't even know about." Sarah explained. "Helps to have some interstellar connections. Especially when traveling with the Doctor. There that should do it."

"What is it?" Maria asked looking at something that looked like one unusual looking radio. "This is a TM Radio. Works on a different frequency." Clyde then asked "Is it like AM, FM or XM?"

Sarah explained. "This is a thousand times more advanced than XM radio. For one thing it picks up signals from space….and time from other civilizations. If there's trouble we'll know about it." Maria then asked "How did you get this?"

"A communications specialist from the third zone governments crashed on Earth and showed me the prototype he'd been working on. He left me an earlier model as he already had a working model ready to show his government's board." After a few more seconds of adjustment Sarah then said "That should do it."

"Will we be able to find our parents with this thing?" Bailey asked.

Sarah looked at Bailey and said "Keep faith Bailey. Keep faith." She then activated the radio and one word was repeated over and over again. A word that horrified her to her very soul.

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!"

Everyone on the Tipton bus heard the electronic voice. A voice they knew too well.

Twin terrors, strict manager, rich heiress, poor girl, the labels meant nothing at that moment, like they meant nothing at the riot.

They all shared the same fear. The same horror, as they knew what was coming.

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!

Mitchie, Caitlyn, Shane, Jason, Nate, Margaret and Ella felt their hearts stop as they heard the electronic grating voice say that one word 'Exterminate' over and over again. Keely however had a look of abject horror as she knew what these creatures were.

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!!"

"No." Keely could barely say.

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!!

"Oh no!" she then said loudly shaking her head in abject terror. Mitchie saw the look in Keely's eyes and wondered what could scare her that way

Then she heard the electronic screeching voice and found she wished she wouldn't know.

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!

Mitchie Torres and the rest of Camp Rock would find what a futile wish that would be. And as they saw Keely's horror stricken face they too felt her fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!

All the Diffy's heard the voice, but only Zenon was able to creak out one word as her mind reflected her horror.

"No." was all she could say.

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!"

"Mum?" Luke asked as he looked at Sarah Jane's face. Eyes with a look a hundred light years away in a far off memory. A memory she didn't want to relive. Maria, Clyde, Alan, and even Bailey saw the look in Sarah's eyes and felt their own sense of hope die.

"There's nothing we can do. I'm sorry. We're dead." Sarah said to the kids in the back. Especially Bailey. They had hoped Sarah Jane would have some sort of brilliant plan to stop what was coming.

That hope would be for nothing.

"EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"EXTERMINATE!!!! EXTERMINATE!!!!"

The Doctor heard the electronic scream and his face filled with resolve. A resolve that was felt by everyone that had confronted the Daleks. Those that hadn't: Raven, Chelsea, Eddie, Chef Victor, President Martinez, Heather, Gwen, Toshiko, Owen and Ianto looked to anyone that had answers. "What is that?" Raven asked. "Sounds like a computer gone psycho."

"If only." Jack said. "That Raven is a creature that knows nothing but hate and destruction. It's called a Dalek."

"And what do these Daleks have to do with this Davros guy?" Alex asked remembering the name of Davros. Miley answered the question. "He created them."

"And like any creation he made them into his own sick twisted image." The Doctor said. "Removed all emotions of love, pity, compassion and replaced them with his own ideals of superiority, desires and motives. Only one emotion is left to a Dalek. Hatred."

"And anything that is not pure Dalek is to be exterminated as they are so fond of saying." Robbie Ray then finished. Jerry looked at Robbie Ray and asked "You met them before?" Robbie Ray then nodded. "Once. That's enough."

"Yeah well, I think those Daleks were just prototypes. If I know Davros, and I do, he's probably had some upgrades done." The Doctor then said as Dalek seemed to fill the sky like a flying troop of machines designed only for killing. Lily came to the Doctor's side and asked "Where are they all coming from?" The Doctor had to admit that was a good question and turned to Alistair.

"Can you get the satellite system to track where the Daleks are launching from?" the Doctor asked. Alistair nodded and ordered technicians to track into all defense satellite networks. Even those not from Britain as U.N.I.T. authority granted access to all worldwide defense networks, including the Classified Ostahagen project. "I need intelligence information and I need it yesterday." Alistair said. They wouldn't have to wait long.

"We've got a lock on the Daleks' central location." A technician said. "Sir it's from Orlando."

"What?" the Doctor asked looking to see the readouts himself. He then checked the latitude and longitude of the co-ordinates of the Dalek base and could not believe it. __No. Not there.__

"Doctor what is it?" Miley asked. "Where are the Daleks coming from?" The Doctor looked at Miley with sadness in his eyes. It seemed impossible that Davros would select the place he had for his base. And yet, given Davros's taste for the dramatic it sounded like him as well.

"Miley…." The Doctor started to say. "The Daleks are coming from Disney World."

This statement brought out laughter from everyone in the room. Never before had they heard of something so stupid. Daleks in Disney World? How ridiculous was that.

The expression on the Doctor's face however did not change. And as soon as everyone saw his stern expression next to that of Alistair's serving as confirmation, they knew it was no joke.

"That...that can't be true." Eddie said as he couldn't wrap his mind of Disney World birthing somrthing so evil as the Daleks. Everyone looked horrified at the Doctor's statement, as it sounded too ridiculous to be real. No way would anything dark, evil and horrible like the Daleks come from Disney World. Would there? It was just impossible. Lily was the one to bring those concerns to light as she said "No. No way. Not the happiest place on Earth." not hiding her, and everyone else's disbelief. "That's just impossible."

"I'm afraid it is possible Lily. And definitely real." The Doctor sighed as he asked Alistair to call up the image of Orlando as it was currently being seen through satellite. Sure enough the image appeared with everyone looking on at the horror. No one was laughing now as what seemed impossible became all too real.

The Magic Kingdom was a flaming ruin as Daleks emerged from the burning remains. A beautiful fairy tale castle left to nothing but burning rubble and a crater beneath where an endless army of evil spewed out of the burning crater as if Hell had exploded and demons were escaping. Except the demons were encased in polycarbide armor, had weapons that killed, and knew only hatred and their own belief that they were the superior beings. Millions and millions of Daleks filled the sky while some deviated to deal with 'resistance' below.

If one could call unarmed civilians and costumed storybook characters 'resistance'.

Everyone on the Valliant watched in horror as the Magic Kingdom burned. For the Doctor he was remindd of the burning of the Time Lord Citadel on his home planet of Gallifrey during those last moments of the Time War.

Everyone on the Valliant continued to watch as people ran from those Daleks that were pursuing, but it was to no avail. The metal scream of "EXTERMINATE!!!" filled the air as Daleks swooped down and fired killing several people. Men, women, children, the Daleks made no distinction. They favored none, and they spared none. A woman dressed as Snow White tried to block a blast from killing a six year old girl. 'Snow White' died when the blast hit her. And the Daleks killed the girl...and her parents, next.

The word 'EXTERMINATE!' was the last thing they heard.

The dwarves were picked off next. More people in Disney costumes were killed as were parents, kids of all ages, all fell before the Dalek massacre. Sleeping Beauty was struck by a Dalek blaster and brought to a sleep she would never wake from again. Fairy tale princes also died as some tried to live up to the ideal of helping others. While others ran away in fear.

Both versions of the prince, hero and coward, died.

People dressed as cartoon characters died. An actress dressed as Kim Possible was slaughterd next to someone dressed as Shego. Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse were all picked off. The screams of death from these iconic characters sounded nothing like the voices played on T.V.

No one thought Mickey Mouse of Donald Duck could die apparently. But they had...like many others. Minnie, Goofy, Uncle Scrooge. All struck by Dalek blasters.

Kids wept as cartoon characters that brought happiness for so many years were being brutally murdered by creatures with blasters that looked like they should have been salt shakers with plungers. As did parents cry before they fell hearing the word "EXTERMINATE!!!" The air was filled with the sound of that word.

Space Mountain erupted in a sea of flames. Main Street U.S.A. was quickly becoming a row of bodies. Even the tea cup ride was as shattered as tea cups themselves. Some of the shards even killed some looking to escape the massacre of the Daleks as they emerged from what was once the happiest place on Earth.

Now it had become a place of death and nightmares. And as Daleks flew through the air. The nightmare knew no end for the people of Earth.

On the Valliant the horror everyone felt knew no bounds. No one could say a word, but Ianto Jones was going to try. "Why?" he asked. "Why would he do this?"

"Show of strength." The Doctor said. "Davros is looking to make a statement."

"What statement?" Robbie Ray asked with anger in his voice. "What kind of statement involves killing people at Disney World and destroying the park?"

"This is just for show." The Doctor said. "Davros has a flair for the dramatic, and he's showing his contempt for any philosophy that is not his own. Plus the bodies are a show of what will happen if you don't obey Davros."

"Don't obey him?" Theresa asked. "What does he want to do?" The Doctor sighed before answering. "He's looking torebuild his empire and use the human race to create his new breed of Daleks." Everyone was chilled upon hearing the Doctor's last sentence. "You mean he….wants to make us….."

"Like those things you saw in the Dalek lab right." Jack answered. "Like those things that killed those two girls."

"Not the first time he's tried." The Doctor then said. "He tried on the planet Necros where he used people placed in suspended animation. Those of status and ambition he made into his new race of Daleks." Oliver then spoke up and asked "And what about those considered 'dummies'?"

"Ever see the movie Soylent Green?" the Doctor then asked. Robbie Ray, Jerry, Theresa, Heather, Jack and Alistair all turned in disgust. The younger people wondered what the adults were sickened by. Owen gave the answer "In that movie there was a food source called 'Soylent Green' that was considered of high demand to a starving population. What the population didn't know was that Soylent Green was made of the remains of dead people."

"Soylent Green is people." The Doctor said remembering Charleton Heston's line. Miley, Lily, Oliver, Jackson, Justin, Alex, Raven, Chelsea and Eddie all turned their heads in disgust. If they thought there wasn't a new low Davros could have stooped to he just proved them wrong. "And it wouldn't surprise me if Davros does try to do a Soylent Green scenario with some people on Earth."

"Why?" Gwen asked. "Do Daleks eat?"

"No." the Doctor explained. "Daleks survive by electricity and energy absorbed through their travel machines. But the humans he keeps alive for Dalek conversion will need a food supply until they are converted."

"And dead people is a food supply to Davros?" Alex asked. The Doctor nodded and explained. "Davros wants a new Skaro and new Daleks. Some humans he'll keep alive for conversion so they need to be well fed until they are converted. Most likely those that survive the red zones where Davros is having people fight and kill each other in hate filled rages."

"The more they hate the more Dalek they become right?" Robbie Ray asked. The Doctor nodded again as Robbie Ray gave the right answer. Miley then asked "And those in those safe zones?" The Doctor looked in Miley's eyes and said the next few words letting her know the seriousness of everything.

"Target practice, unless they reflect some sort of strong survival instinct. Then Davros can use them." Lily then asked "As new Daleks?" The Doctor couldn't help but nod. Suddenly the computer used to monitor the World Wide Wiz Web sent out a signal. Someone was trying to communicate with the Valliant.

Immediately Justin and Jerry raced to the computer. Since they were the most familiar with the operational capacity of the World Wide Wiz Web they worked to try to pick up the signal. Everyone else watched as the young wizard and former wizard worked their magic so to speak. While waiting Lily looked at Miley and noticed her and Alex giving each other looks. "Miley is there something you want to say?" Lily asked.

"What?" Miley asked. "What do you mean?" Just then Jerry shouted from the computer "Doctor we could use some help here." The Doctor then raced to the side working his own special kind of 'magic'. The magic that came from being a Time Lord. "Meanwhile Lily was still trying to get information on why Alex and Miley were….being tense around each other.

"I found out she was dating a boy after he broke up with me." Miley said. "It was a summer time romance, but very intense. Then suddenly he broke up with me." Alex then spoke up and said "Then he started dating me."

"I found out through the tabloid. I didn't take it well." Miley said. Lily looked at Miley and asked "Is that why you dyed your hair black? He must have been one hell of a boy for you to do that." Miley and Alex both nodded. Then Lily asked "So who was the boy?"

In unison Alex and Miley both gave their answer. An answer that left Lily's jaw hanging down. "Nate Grey of Connect 3."

It took a good couple of minutes for Lily to find her voice. But when she did she asked "You both dated Nate Grey? What happened?" Just then the Doctor shouted from the terminal "Miley Alex could you come over here for a second?"

Miley and Alex looked at each other for a second then back at Lily. In unison they said "I'll explain later." As they raced to the terminal to help the Doctor, Justin and Jerry configure the World Wide Wiz Web for interstellar communications. "Okay Doctor what all do you need?" Miley asked.

"For you to take a break from teen romance drama. There's a world at stake." The Doctor said. "By the way. Nice way of saying 'I'll explain later.' I've used that line several times myself." Miley and Alex looked at each other and Alex asked "Used that line? Used it for what?"

"I'll explain later." The Doctor said as he directed Miley, Alex, Jerry and Justin to select controls on the terminal. On the Doctor's instructions they started configuring the equipment to reach an incoming signal that was detected. "Oy. We got something."

"What is it?" Heather asked. "Someone who can help?"

"That's what I'm looking to find out." The Doctor said as he locked onto the signal. Soon an image appeared on the main view screen. Faces appeared that the Doctor, Miley and Lily knew well. They were the faces of the Thals. Most notably the Thals that the three travelers had met while trying to save President Lincoln.

"Greetings Doctor." Deran had said. By his side were the Thals that were with him when they met the Doctor, Miley and Lily all those years ago. Miley and Lily saw the Thals and went into dreamy stares. Alex couldn't help but join them as they saw the perfect Thal males before her. "What are they?"

"Those are Thals. Aren't they hot?" Miley asked. Off to the side the boys were also drooling at the sight of Liandra "I think I'm in love." Justin said as he saw Liandra. Oliver and Jackson also were star struck.

"I know." Miley said as she saw Galen, and Lily who saw Pandon. Soon every teen was sighing at the sight of the Thals. Even Jack had a few thoughts of the Thals as they appeared before him on the monitor. Thoughts that involved a hotel room and a bottle of Chardonay if there was any left. The Doctor however noticed the distraction and activated the alert siren bringing everyone back to reality.

"What? What happened?" Jack asked. Owen was quick to answer. "Oh not much. Just you were drooling over some hot aliens while mutated tin cans are destroying the planet." Deran heard Owen's words and asked "Mutated tin cans? He doesn't mean the Daleks do they?"

"Yes Deran. Davros is building a new race of Daleks here on Earth. He's subjugating the human race in order to accomplish this." The Doctor said. Deran paused as he then added "We will be coming to Earth to aid you in defenses." The Doctor had grave doubts about the Thals involvement. There were so few of them left now.

"Deran I don't think you should come." The Doctor said. Deran however was adamant in him and his race helping Earth against the Daleks and Davros. "We can connect the time corridor to your current location. With luck Davros won't see us arrive until it is too late." Deran said.

The Doctor then said "Deran you don't have to commit what remains of your race."

"When it comes to Davros yes we do." Liandra said. "He is the greatest villain in our people's history. He must answer for what he's done. Not just for our people, but for many other civilizations too." Miley came to the Doctor's side and looked at him. "Let them help." She said.

"We need help." Lily added. Looking at everyone in the control room the Doctor saw they were all in agreement to the Thals coming. "We could use the help." Jack said. "They know the Daleks as well as you, and they have technological expertise that could be of assistance."

Sighing the Doctor knew he was outvoted. "All right. There have been connection points to Earth via Dalek time corridors. You might be able to connect with them." Quickly the Doctor did some computations and established a connection he believed to be safe. A series of tunnels at the base of the home of a Sir Reginald Styles. Alistair agreed with the destination as there was a permanent U.N.I.T. presence there due to the previous use of the tunnels by another group of Daleks back in the 1970's. Off to the side Jackson and Oliver kept their eyes on Miley and Lily, and how different they seemed.

They just weren't the 'secret pop princess' and 'bubbleheaded skater girl' anymore. They were something different now. Something new. Jackson and Oliver remembered the show of space from the doorway of the TARDIS they had seen before. Now more than ever they wondered what else had Miley and Lily seen? They had no time to ask as the Doctor had completed the calculations he needed to do.

"All right Deran." the Doctor then said. "Co-ordinates are set. You have an exit point on Earth where you can meet and fortify your position." At the Thals location the corridor was activated and when the link was confirmed with the site at the Styles residence the Thals entered their corridor.

The Thals were on their way. The people on the Valliant waited with eager anticipation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and his companions weren't the only ones to note the Thals coming. Others noticed as well. Namely Davros and his captives, Cory and Meena. For a moment they felt their senses of hope rise. Help was coming.

Then they heard Davros's insane electronic cackle of laughter and they felt their senses of hope deflate. "At last, the Thals come to walk into their doom."

"What are you going to do?" Cory asked as he realized Davros had a lot of things he could do to the Thals. Images appeared on screens of Daleks attacking cities like Tokyo, New York, Moscow, London, Paris, Geneva, Los Angeles, San Francisco, as well as other cities like Cleveland, Houston, Seoul, Vladvostok, Berlin, Hong Kong. All of them becoming burning shells of their former glory. The Great Wall of China was blown apart in several places, people and soldiers were crushed to death by the stray rubble when they weren't being blasted by Dalek blasters.

In San Francisco the Golden Gate Bridge had collapsed along with the Bay Area bridge. Cars and people looking to escape fell into the sea where they drowned. Or died at the Dalek's guns. Paris, the Eiffel Tower twisted into a mishapen piece of metal. The art and architecture the city was famous for...destroyed along with its people. So much destruction. So much death.

All around the world all that was heard in the air was "EXTERMINATE!!! ANNIHILATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!! DESTROY!!!"

No place was safe from the Dalek onslaught as the sound of the screams of the dying filled the air followed by the word "EXTERMINATE!!!" over and over again.

"It may surprise you that I will not need the Daleks to bring about the downfall of the Thals. I have something else in mind." Davros then activated a control on his chair. An image of what remained of the Archangel network appeared as the satellites Davros had lit up with energy.

"Using my own hate energy, as well as that of my Daleks and those of the people on this planet I will send across an beam of hatred that will strike the Thals down and send them falling to their doom." Davros then pressed a few more controls on his chair. Power was building within the satellites. Power Davros was ready to direct. And he did.

The last sattelites of the Archangel Network lit up like Christmas lights as a pulse was sent from it towards a target located not in space, but in time. Most notably the time corridor of the Thals being the target.

"At last. The Thals shall be wiped from existence." Davros said with a sense of self satisfaction. One long conflict was ending. Others would follow. Cory and Meena watched in horror at what was to come next.

Cory dared not think things could get worse, out of fear that he would just by thinking it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The firing of the pulse did not go unnoticed by those on the Valliant. Iano and Toshiko saw the pulse being fired from a computer readout and saw where it was heading. It was heading towards the time corridor the Thals were using to travel to Earth. When the pulse made contact the effects became immediate as the blackness of space lit up like colors of the rainbow, each one tinted with a shade of black.

The Doctor could only imagine the pain and agony the Thals were feeling at this moment. But he knew it had to be terrible. Daleks had no concept of sparing people pain. And Davros…..well pain was his life. Why shouldn't he want to share what defined him with others?

"What was that?" Justin asked barely able to ask the question. Alex couldn't even get a comment out about how stupid Justin sounded for asking it. Like everyone else she too wanted an answer.

"That was hatred. Davros's hatred." The Doctor said as he described the beam from the Archangel network that was used to disrupt the time corridor. "Augmented by the hatred of the people of Earth. As well as that of the Daleks he had created."

"Are they dead?" Lily asked thinking of hers and Miley's friends among the Thals. Robbie Ray offered comfort to his daughter as she took the hand that was placed on her shoulder and held it never wanting to let go. The Doctor looked at the info before him and discovered something new.

"They're not dead." The Doctor said astonished. "They're not dead."

"So they're alive?" Chelsea asked. The Doctor nodded and everyone started to applaud but soon everyone noticed that the Doctor was not jumping for joy at the news. "Doctor what is it?" Martha asked.

"Davros wouldn't leave any of the Thals alive." The Doctor explained. "His whole purpose before becoming universal megalomaniac was the complete extermination of the Thals. He almost succeeded too. Why would he stop now?" Checking the calculations the Doctor found that the co-ordinates of the time corridor had changed. The Thals were setting down at a new location. Quickly he tried to determine what that location would be when a signal appeared.

"Something's coming in." a tech aide said. An image then appeared on the main screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Looking up the Thals saw a sign. The sign said '76 Totter's Lane. I.M. Foreman proprietor.'

"Where are we?" Pandon asked. "This does not look like someplace the Doctor would send us." Everyone agreed as they saw scrap and junk scattered around. Old car parts, old abandoned furniture, antiques that were barely useable. Galen called out "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"There doesn't seem to be anyone present." Liandra said. "Perhaps this place has been abandoned when the Daleks came."

"I doubt it." Deran said. "Somehow I do not believe the Doctor would willingly send us here." Pandon then asked the horrified question. "You don't think….Davros had something to do with this?" Deran had to nod at that conclusion. Though why Davros would want them to land in a scrapyard was a mystery.

The Thals looked up wondering how they came to be at this place when they also saw Daleks hovering above the skies. Swooping down exterminating all in their path. Cries of "EXTERMINATE!!!" and the screams of the dead and dying were heard everywhere. Looking around they wondered where the people from U.N.I.T. were, or the Doctor.

Their answers would come in the form of a squad of Daleks standing in the doorway of the abandoned scrapyard. The Thals looked for any avenue they could to escape, or hide, but none was present. Suddenly Deran knew why Davros selected this place for a landing site. One avenue of escape, and it was blocked. Dalek blasters then blasted the scrap around them. Shards of scrap hit the Thals that were closest to it critically injuring, if not outright killing some of them.

Surrounded by fire, as well as the dead and the dying Deran and the other Thals knew what was going to come. They said a silent prayer to their gods granting them safe passage into their afterlife. The last thing they would hear in this mortal coilwould be one word.

"EXTERMINATE!!!"

The blasters screeched their sound of death as the Daleks committed genocide against the last of the Thal race.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the Valliant everyone saw the horror before them. The execution, and genocide, of the Thal race.

"NO!!!!!" Miley shouted their friends were destroyed by the Daleks. Lily also watched as their friends from history, and another planet, die before their eyes.

More victims of the Dalek evil. With more to come. Robbie Ray, Oliver and Jackson tried to comfort the two girls while everyone else looked on horrified. "What was that?" Chelsea asked as she held on to Raven, Eddie and Chef Victor for support. A support everyone sought as Chelsea saw the Russos huddled together. Jack with his Torchwood team and Martha and even the Stewarts were huddled together with Lily, Oliver and Heather by their sides. President Martinez even placed a hand on Newt's shoulder offering him support.

"That Miss Andrews was genocide being committed." The Doctor said. "The last of the Thal people. Wiped out before our eyes."

Owen looked on open mouthed as Martha asked "What gives them the right? What gives them the right to murder an entire species?"

"The belief that might makes right?" Owen asked. "That the mighty can sweep aside whoever they want?" The Doctor looked at Owen and then at Jack. "Smart man."

"I thought so." Jack said even toned as he was still reeling from watching the Thal genocide. Suddenly the audio speakers snapped on, and an insane electronic laugh was heard throughout the control center on the Valliant. Everyone felt an amount of unease upon hearing it. Those that had heard it before wished they would never have had to hear it again. Nor the voice that followed afterwards.

"As I have said before when we met Doctor what is beyond my comprehension is not beyond my imagination."

Suddenly the image flickered and changed. Changed to reveal a horrified mutated being with a blue sensor on his forehead, his eyes sunk in, and an apparatus connected to some sort of white wheelchair with a dome around the occupant. Close to the being's mouth was a microphone allowing him to speak, and what he had to say gave everyone cause to be afraid. Especially if they heard the insanity in his words as he spoke.

"Welcome Doctor, to my new kingdom. A kingdom where the Daleks shall be reborn, and reign supreme." Everyone looked at the creature before them wondering what could have spawned something like the sight before them. Only Alex Russo however dared to ask what her parents, brother Justin, the Baxters and their friends were asking themselves.

"What is that thing?" Alex asked as she saw the sickened mutated creature on the viewscreen. Miley answered Alex's question.

"That Alex is Davros." Alex then looked at Miley and noticed the tone in her voice. A tone not directed towards her but towards the creature on the screen that gave her cause for concern as she wondered what else had Davros done.

But in the back of her mind Miley was also asking herself __Where's Batterson? Where's momma's killer?__

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davros wasted no time boasting about what he was doing. "As you can see I have already launched my forces from my hidden base. And I have new subjects to begin my Dalek experimentation anew. Not to mention that I have acquired….oh what is the Terran term…..hostages?" Davros then turned and cast his gaze on the two teens that stood in Davros's laboratory.

"Cory." Raven said as she saw her brother on the viewscreen. Newt looked horrified as he saw Meena. He even called out to her.

"Newt. This guy is nuts." Meena said. Davros then shouted "Silence!" as he activated a switch on his chair. It sent waves of ultrasound into their holding cells driving them down to the ground in pain. Victor charged forward and shouted "STOP IT!!!! THAT'S MY SON!!!"

Davros then flipped the switch again stopping the pain, but Cory and Meena would take time to recover. "Perhaps had you enacted the discipline I enact with your child the youth of this planet would not be so disrespectful of their elders."

"Now that's a laugh." The Doctor said. "Davros as father of the year. And strangely enough I find it very interesting that you would take hostages. Prisoners yes, but hostages?"

"It is not the first time Doctor. You do remember when I had your companions in my torture chamber until I had knowledge of Dalek defeats? I merely see them as potential means to an end." Davros paused before speaking again. "Just like that Max Russo boy whose knowledge about the system called the World Wide Wiz Web was able to help me bring about the complete and total extermination of the Thal race."

"Oh my god!" Jerry said as his voice reflected pure horror. A horror shared by all the members of the Russo family. You...you used our son...to...to commit...genocide?" Jerry looked at Theresa whose look in the eyes reflected the same horror Jerry felt. Justin and Alex were all wide eyed at the news they heard. But Alex did shed a good number of tears for the Thals, and for Max.

Again Davros paused before giving his last line. A line that would anger the Doctor no end. "And I must say that I found the extermination to be quite…..entertaining."

"ENTERTAINING?!!!" the Doctor shouted in rage. "You would call the extermination of an intelligent species entertaining?!"

"You miss the joke Doctor." Davros said unfazed by the Doctor's rage. "I have read your history, as much of it as I have been able to acquire thus far. I know of your first human companions, the school teachers Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright. That scrapyard was when you first met them, and began the practice of taking humans as your traveling companions. That place signified a beginning for you. Now it signifies an ending….for the Thal race as it is now no more!"

The Doctor's face was contorted with rage he could barely control. "Only you would consider genocide a joke Davros."

"Is not humor based on the misery of others? Not to mention irony? But then perhaps I have done the Thals a mercy, as I have spared them any future misery until the end of time." And with that Davros broke out in laughter. At first it started out a a slight electronic chuckle. Then it broke out into hysterical laughter.

"And people think I'm evil." Alex said as she saw Davros laughing at what he had done. Her mother and father offered her comfort knowing that, no matter what happened, their daughter would not turn into some twisted hate filled monster. Still Theresa was the one who spoke next. And all she had was one question to ask.

"Where's my son?"

Davros did not answer Theresa's question. She asked again "Where's my son? Tell me or I swear to god I will kill you!!!!"

"Ahhh yes. A mother's rage. I have heard so much about it." Davros said amused by Theresa's anger. "I see great potential in it. But then again, perhaps not. Such rage is involved with protection of offspring. Still it does also provide a good motivation for attack."

"You're going to need protection after I'm through with you." Theresa said as she glared at Davros. Victor then joined in as he said "And if she doesn't get you. I will." Davros looked at the two parents with a sense of amusement as he then said "If you want your offspring then I recommend that you come to my base. Of course that would mean you would leave the rest of your allies unprotected."

"The rest of our allies?" Lily asked. "What do you mean?"

"Maybe I should show you." Davros said as images appeared on the vid screen. Images that showed attacks taking place. The Doctor then said "Attacks like that are happening everywhere Davros. What makes these….." He was about to say 'so special' when he got his answer.

On the images were several people scattering for cover. On the first monitor were Zack, Cody, Maddie, Moesby and London. On a second were the Diffy's and Zenon. On another monitor appeared Sarah Jane and her kids. And on a fourth appeared Keely Teslow working with a group of kids trying to stay alive. Two kids Alex knew well. One of which Miley knew well.

"Mitchie." Alex said as she saw her old pen pal on the monitor trying to stay alive.

"Nate." Miley then whispered as he too was running along with his brothers. In the skies Daleks were everywhere. Raining death and destruction as the electronic shriek of "EXTERMINATE!!!" filled the air. And once that shriek was heard it was followed up by the sound of someone dying.

The Doctor saw that what was before them was like that everywhere Davros's hate waves did not touch. Attacks on the safe zones had begun. Daleks filled the skies everywhere raining death on all that was not like them, or opposed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!!!"

Daleks rained down from the sky as whatever fighters, soldiers, police, or anyone that could help mount a defense tried to form a resistance on the spot in order to get the civilians to safety. Or at least cover.

Their efforts were for naught as the makeshift militia was cut down seconds later. Others tried to fight back, only to be met with death at the end of a Dalek blaster with the word 'EXTERMINATE!!!' being the last thing they heard. Near an overturned vehicle Zach, Cody, London, Maddie and Moesby were all huddled together trying to survive. In the distance people were doing one of four things: fighting, dying, running, or trying to hide.

Emphasis was done on dying as bodies fell to the ground quick. Some fought with any weapon they could covering those that sought to escape. They were cut down quickly.

"CRUSH ALL RESISTANCE!!! ANNIHILATE ALL THAT OPPOSE THE DALEKS!!!"

That order was obeyed.

The Tipton group were trying to make due with the fourth option of trying to hide, as it seemed like there was nowhere to run to. People were dying, and any safe path seemed too far away to get to. Moesby turned to Maddie and Cody and said flat out "I hope you've got some sort of plan to get us out of this."

The look Maddie and Cody gave was not one that was hopeful. "Sorry Mr. Moesby." Maddie said. Cody added "We got nothin'."

"Great. So does that mean all we do is just sit here and die?" Moesby asked in frustration. This was when Zack spoke up with an idea. An idea that seemed desperate, but with all the death and destruction around, even a desperate idea seemed like it was better than nothing.

"Well I have a weapon." Zack said holding up his sticky dart gun. Cody, Maddie and Moesby rolled their eyes at Zach as Moesby asked. "Great, what are you going to do? Sticky dart the Dalek to death?"

"No. Block his vision." Zack explained. "Those things have only one eye right? We take that out they go crazy right? They attack other Daleks, right? They then go boom, right?" Cody looked at the others and said "I hate to say it, but he does have a point."

"And maybe we can grab his gun." Maddie said picking up on the plan. Moesby sighed wondering if there was any other plan, then he turned to London. "I know this will probably sound stupid to ask London, but do you have any ideas?"

London looked around and then asked "Were you talking to me?" Sighing Moesby realized they had no other idea. "I guess we might as well try the sticky dart Zack."

"Cool." Zack said as he looked outside to see a Dalek come their way. Everyone stayed crouched near Zack as they waited for the Dalek to get closer. "When it's time. Prepare to grab his gun." Maddie ordered. Moesby then turned and asked "Isn't that what I'm supposed to say?"

"Just advising Mr. Moesby." Maddie then said. Moesby then said "Be sure that's all you're doing." Suddenly the Dalek turned and looked in the direction of the Tipton group's hiding place. "REVEAL YOURSELVES NOW!!! REVEAL!!! REVEAL!!!"

"All right you asked for it!" Zack shouted as he jumped out first and fired the sticky dart gun. The dart hit the Dalek dead on in the eyestalk. "All right! Direct hit!" Maddie shouted ecstatically.

"Get ready to grab its gun!" Moesby commanded. But soon everyone stopped as they saw a sight that they couldn't believe. Especially as the Dalek was not going crazy with being blind.

Instead, the Tipton group was open mouthed as they watched the sticky dart melt off the front of the Dalek's eyestalk. Once the ruined plastic was cleared the Dalek then said "MY VISION IS NOT IMPAIRED!!!"

"Looks like they've improved on the design." Cody said. Zack looked at him and said "Thank you Captain Obvious."

The Dalek however had no sense of humor about a sticky dart being used against it. "HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE PERMITTED! EXTERMINATE!! EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Diffy campground was subject to 'MAXIMUM EXTERMINATION!!' as well. Many tried to escape, but were cut down. Some fled into the woods, but the Diffy's believed that it would only be a matter of time before the Daleks hunted them down and exterminated them as well.

"Dad we have to get out of here!" Pim shouted as a Dalek cut down a family of three. Her voice full of fear shared by the family. Lloyd nodded as was doing everything in his power to start the RV, but it needed time for the power to build. Power the RV may not have had time to build as the Daleks just seemed to get closer and closer to their position. "It's no good. I can't get the power built back up in time!"

"There's got to be something we can do." Barb said. Then suddenly, as if by a miracle, soldiers appeared attacking Daleks with everything they had. Rockets, machine guns. The cavalry came to try to save the day. For a moment the Diffy's though they could feel elation that someone had come to save the day.

That elation did not last long as the rescue efforts of the soldiers were not enough.

The soldiers fired their guns at the Daleks only for their bullets to not pierce their casings. A field slowed them down before they even connected. Even when the soldiers aimed for the Dalek eyepiece the bullets did not even come close to hitting it. And even if one had the Dalek's vision was not impaired. And afterwards many of them had been exterminated.

Nevertheless they fought on hoping to get as many people to safety as possible. "Looks like Davros improved the design." Phil said watching the battle.

"Not by much." Pim then said. "They still look like pepperpots."

"Or heinous major looking salt shakers." Zenon then added. As soldiers fought the losing battle one of them came up to the Diffy's RV and introduced himself.

"Colonel John David Batchley." The lead officer said. "We're part of the forces the President sent to secure these areas." Lloyd shook the hand and asked "I'd ask how it's going, but I'd say the answer is 'not good'?"

"And you'd be correct on all counts Mr. Diffy." Colonel Batchley said. "Only a select few soldiers were able to get to their destinations. And those that had arrived are meeting heavy resistance. These Daleks just came out of nowhere. And it doesn't look like we can win here….or anywhere."

"So what do we do?" Barb asked. Batchley took out a slip of paper with coordinates of latitude and longitude. "This is where the H.M.S. Valliant is located. The President is there as well as others. They ought to be able to help."

"Will the Doctor be there?" Phil asked. "His is the help we could use the most." Before Batchley could answer that question an explosion erupted. The Daleks were breaking through the final perimeter. There was no time to waste now. The Diffy's had to leave.

"Mr. Diffy you must leave now." Colonel Batchley said. Lloyd shook his head. "No way. You'll be killed."

"It is a soldier's duty to protect the lives of the citizens of his country." Batchley said. "You sir, and your family are citizens in my book. Not just of America, but Earth. And the Daleks cannot be allowed to have your RV. Now go sir! GO!!!"

All the Diffy's looked at Colonel Batchley sadly, knowing the sacrifice he was about to make. Lloyd thought for a moment about the Colonel's words and wondered if he knew their secret. In the end it didn't matter as Lloyd then shook the Colonel's hand and said "Thank you." before following his family into the RV. Lloyd started the engine and drove away as Batchley rejoined his soldiers barking orders trying to hold off the Daleks as long as they could.

Colonel John David Batchley was then blasted by a Dalek blaster two seconds after joining the fray. The sound of "EXTERMINATE!!!" and a Dalek blaster being the last sounds he would hear.

The soldiers then regrouped as they covered the Diffy's retreat with their lives. Soldiers fell and died, but each knew that if the Daleks got their hands on the Diffy's RV they could have a new source of time travel technology. Something the Daleks could never get their hands on.

In the RV the Diffys and Zenon silently mourned. They knew the sacrifice the soldiers were making and they hoped the soldiers would find peace with the loved ones that had passed on. However as the soldiers were covering the Diffys' escape the Daleks detected the fleeing RV.

"TIME VESSEL DETECTED!!! VESSEL FLEEING SETTLEMENT GROUNDS!!!"

"PURSUE!!! PURSUE!!!" Soon four Daleks were giving chase to the Diffys in hopes that their time travel secrets could be used by the Daleks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soldiers had also made it to burning ruins of Camp Rock as well. Cabins exploded in a splinter of fire and wood, with pieces of the wood impaling some campers that tried to escape, and setting others on fire as they tried to escape the flames...and the Daleks to little to no avail.

The soldiers did everything they could to try to save the escaping campers but the Daleks were ready for the soldiers there. In the first two minutes of the Daleks arrival soldiers were cut down by Dalek blaster fire as they hoped the campers would have time to escape.

The campers didn't have enough time as Daleks had appeared to cut off their escape routes. Everyone wondered what was going to happen next, or how long it would take the Daleks to kill them like they had the soldiers and anyone else that tried to mount a defense.

They would have a long wait, as the Daleks did not fire their blasters at the campers that could not escape, or weren't killed for trying. Instead they were all taken alive. Before them the Dalek spoke "YOU WILL SURRENDER NOW!!! OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!! SURRENDER!!! SURRENDER!!!"

"Listen to them." Brown said. "If they are offering you a chance to stay alive take it." Everyone agreed with Brown, except Keely. She had a feeling she knew what the Daleks wanted with the campers at Camp Rock. But who could she tell? Mitchie however saw the look in Keely's eyes and knew immediately that she knew something about these creatures. Tess also saw the look in Keely's eyes and wanted to know herself. But before she could ask the Daleks spoke again.

"YOU WILL ALL MOVE!!! THE MALES!!! THE FEMALES!!! THE DESCENDANTS!!! MOVE!!! MOVE!!!"

One by one campers were herded towards the center of the camp where their ship was waiting. One camper however decided to play hero and threw a stone at a nearby Dalek. "Go back where you came from you trash cans." The young student said as he ducked into a cabin. The Dalek that had been hit called for "DALEK ATTACK FORMATION SIX!!!"

Three Daleks then moved away from prisoner escort duty to surround the cabin. One of the Dalek had Keely, Mitchie, Shane and their friends and brothers. When the Dalek moved Keely saw it as a sign to duck behind a corner and plan a move.

"Okay." Tess said as she stated the obvious. "Camp has been taken over by aliens. Our rescuers have been killed, and we're being herded to their space ship. Anything else we should know?"

"Yeah, that." Margaret said as she pointed to the Daleks surrounding the cabin. The call of "EXTERMINATE!!!" rung out and the cabin was destroyed. With the rebel camper in it. Everone looked horrified as they saw a camper get killed. Keely however expected the Daleks to have such a reaction.

"We can't stay here too long." Mitchie said. "We need a plan. Find someone who can help." Everyone looked at Keely wondering if she had any ideas. Fortunately she did have one or two.

"All right. First things first. If push comes to shove, mention you know someone who knows 'the Doctor'." Keely said. Everyone looked at Keely strangely but Tess was the one to ask "Who's 'the Doctor?'"

"The Daleks greatest enemy." Keely explained. "They have a 'shoot on sight' order regarding him. They will want any information they can get on him. And in case you were wondering, yes they are called 'Daleks' thank you." Caitlyn then asked "Okay. How do we stop them? Do you know how to do that?"

"Not really." Keely said. "I mean I saw some cops trying to shoot the eyepiece of one, which is a weak spot. But for some reason the bullets didn't connect. They may have some force field or something." Nate then spoke up and asked "Why the eyepiece?"

"Last time I saw them they went hysterical when blinded. If we could blind one then perhaps…." Before Keely could speak further two Daleks appeared behind them. The electronic screech echoed throughout the night air. "YOU WILL COME WITH US!!! YOU WILL SURRENDER NOW!!!"

All the campers looked at each other and raised their hands in surrender. "YOU WILL JOIN THE PRISONER PROCESSION!!! MOVE!!! MOVE!!!"

"What are you going to do with us?" Caitlyn asked. "Why didn't you kill us?"

"SURVIVORS ARE TO BE TAKEN FOR EXPERIMENTATION!!!" the Dalek behind them said. "EXTERMINATION OF RESISTANCE IS REQUIRED!!! BUT SURVIVORS AND PRISONERS ARE NECESSARY!!!" Shane then asked "Experimentation for what?"

"YOU WILL BE TAKEN TO BE DETERMINED DALEK POTENTIAL!!! IF YOUR CELL STRUCTURES ALLOW YOUR CELLS TO BE USED TO CREATE NEW DALEKS OR IF YOU YOURSELVES ARE ABLE TO BECOME A NEW BREED OF DALEKS!!!" Mitchie looked at the Daleks horrified. "You mean. You are going to turn us into you?"

"IF YOU HAVE DALEK POTENTIAL YOU WILL BE EVOLVED INTO THE SUPERIOR DALEK FORM!!! IF NOTHING ABOUT YOU IS SUITABLE YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!!" Mitchie and Shane shared a horrified look that was shared with all the other campers. Keely's however had a deeper meaning as she knew the Daleks had done something like this before. It was only a matter of time before they tried it again.

Shane however looked at Mitchie. He saw the terror in her eyes at the thought of being turned into one of these monsters that had her and her friends prisoner. He also saw the horror in Mitchie's eyes and knew he had to do something. Off to the side he saw a blanket and remembered what Keely said about the eyepiece being a Dalek's weakness. Sure bullets didn't work, but a blanket?

Shane decided he was going to take his chances. Out of reflex he reached for the draped blanket and grabbed it. He then covered one of the Daleks with the blanket and shouted "MITCHIE RUN!!!" Mitchie wasted no time as she shook herself out of her daze and took off to the woods.

"HUMAN ESCAPING!!! EXTERMINATE!!!" On reflex Caitlin grabbed the Dalek blaster and hoisted it into the air allowing the shot to miss Mitchie, which was who the blaster shot was meant for. Keely also decided to take advantage of the distraction and split. She knew who to call, and had to get in touch with whoever could help.

The other campers also tried to run, but seconds later the skin of the Dalek that had the blanket on it was heated to an extreme level the blanket burst into flames.

"MY VISION IS NOT IMPAIRED!!!"

The Gray Brothers and the campers of Camp Rock were going nowhere now. Soon they were all facing Dalek blasters.

"HOSTILE ACTION WILL NOT BE PERMITTED!!! EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah Jane, Alan, Maria, Clyde, Luke and Bailey hadn't stopped running since Lavina Smith's house was destroyed. Luckily they were able to make it to Sarah Jane's car and escape for a while. The Daleks however were in hot pursuit. Blasters firing, blowing huge chunks of pavement behind, and beside, them.

"They're gaining on us!" Bailey shouted. Luke turned and added "We can't outrun them for much longer. They keep this up and they will destroy us sooner or later."

"Which means we need to stand our ground and hopefully buy ourselves some time." Sarah Jane then said. Alan couldn't help but ask "With what? We have no weapons?"

"No, but we do have a defence." Sarah then turned the car and screeched to a stop. The Daleks stopped as well and set down as they approached Sarah's car. "TARGET HAS CEASED EVASION!!!"

The Daleks then raised their blasters and let out their battle cry. "EXTERMINATE!!!" Their blasters then fired at Sarah Jane's car and all its occupants inside.

To the Daleks' surprise the blasters bounced off. "WEAPONS FIRE DEFLECTED!!!"

"IMPOSSIBLE!!! INCREASE FIRE POWER!!! EXTERMINATE!!!" Again the Daleks fired. Again the blaster fire bounced off. Inside the car Maria asked "How? How are you able to deflect those blasts?"

"Portable force field." Sarah said as the Dalek blasts seemed to bounce off. "Connected to the car battery. Got it on salvage from a crashed space ship."

"You got a force field from a space ship?" Clyde asked. Sarah then said "In exchange for a one way teleport I picked up earlier. He needed a way home." Maria then asked "How long will the charge last?"

"As long as the battery holds up." Sarah answered. Just then Luke pointed to an indicator on Sarah's dashboard. It indicated the battery was low. But that was not the worst of it, as the Daleks had other ideas.

"BLASTER FIRE DEFLECTED OFF FORCE FIELD!!! HEAVIER FIREPOWER REQUIRED!!!"

"DEPLOY SPECIAL WEAPONS DALEK!!!"

Everyone in the car looked at each other as they wondered what a Special Weapons Dalek was. Sarah just shrugged her shoulders as she had not heard of one herself. "But knowing Davros it's probably a Dalek made worse."

"Something like that?" Clyde asked as a Dalek built like a battle tank came forward. In the center of its casing was a huge gun built like a cannon. Everyone was soon scared no end as no one had any doubt what a Special Weapons Dalek could do. Especially with that cannon on its front.

Sarah tried to turn the ignition on the small car, but the force field had ate up too much power for the engine to turn over. "It won't turn over." Sarah said repeatedly. "It won't turn over!"

"It has to." Maria said as she held Luke, who was holding Bailey trying to offer reassurance. Especially as he knew the odds before him and the situation that presented itself. Luke had considered the variables before he and his friends and family. A dying force field on one end. A Special Weapons Dalek ready to fire on the other.

The odds did not look good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the screens before him the Doctor saw the carnage unfold. In the center Davros looked at his adversary amused by the Doctor's conflict within himself.

"It is your choice Doctor. Attack me now or save your friends. I think I know which one you will choose." With that Davros signed off leaving the Doctor to make a decision. A decision he didn't have to make alone.

"Doctor?" Martha asked trying to get into the Time Lord's mind. See what he was thinking. Miley and Lily also went to the Doctor's side as they saw the look in the Doctor's eyes. They knew what his decision was. "I'm not going to let Davros have anymore victims on his list if I can help it."

"Great. What do we do?" Lily asked. Quickly the Doctor turned to Alex and Jerry. "Mr. Russo, Miss Russo. This Wiz Web you have. How much of it do you know?"

"More than Max I'll tell you." Alex said. "He just uses it to play pranks and order stuff on line." Justin then added "Like you do?"

"The point I'm trying to get is, can you access this Wiz Web's higher functions?" the Doctor asked. "Like opening teleport portals and the like?" Jerry considered the Doctor's request and said "Yeah, we can do that a little bit. Especially with Justin and Alex's help. Justin with the math and Alex with the criminal know how."

"Wow dad I never thought you'd pay me that kind of a compliment." Alex said. Jerry rolled his eyes while Theresa tried to reassure her husband. "Don't let her get to you honey. She's just trying to cope with what's going on."

"I know Theresa." Jerry said. "She's scared. We all are." Turning to his two kids Jerry then said "Let's get to work." Both Alex and Justin were in full agreement. Especially if it saved Max.

The Doctor then went over to Miley and told her what to do next. "All right Miley. I need you to go to my workshop. There's a sphere sitting atop a metal box with two rods and four smaller spheres sitting up top. I need you to bring it to me."

"On it." Miley said. After a few steps she turned back around and asked "Uhhh Doctor? I know this will sound stupid but….where is your workshop?"

"Oh right you haven't been there." The Doctor then gave Miley directions. "First door on the left. Down the corridor. Second door on the right. Down the corridor. Third door on the left. Down the corridor. Fourth door on the right….."

"Down the corridor?" Oliver then asked.

"No, workshop is the fourth door on the right." turning to Lily the Doctor asked "Lily, would you mind going with her so she doesn't get lost?" Lily nodded and followed her friend inside the TARDIS. Jackson and Oliver looked at each other for a second and then Jackson shouted "Wait guys."

Miley and Lily turned and Miley asked "What is it Jackson?" Jackson took a deep breath and said his peace "I'm going with you. To help find the workshop"

"So am I." Oliver said takign Jackson's side. "Besides, you could get lost in there. I mean...you know how big it is."

"We know." Miley said. "We've been travelling in it." Lily however asked "You sure it's not something else?" Finally Oliver and Jackson sighed knowing they were busted.

"Yeah." Jackson then said. "We....missed you." Miley looked at Jackson wide eyed not sure she could believe what she heard. "What? What did you say?"

"I missed you all right?" Jackson asked. "I mean....look at all the places you've been. All the things you've done. And if right now I've only got a few moments with my little sister then...." Jackson never finished his sentence due to Miley placing her hand on his shoulder and smiling.

"I missed you too Jackson." Miley then said. "Now let's go. You too Oliver." With that the four teens went into the TARDIS to find the Doctor's device leaving Robbie Ray and Heather to talk to the Doctor.

"Well Lily seems different." Heather said. "She seems more….open. Like a….."

"World traveler?" the Doctor asked. "True enough. But then she's seen several worlds. One or two she even helped save."

"That may be true Doctor." Heather said. "But Lillian is still my daughter. And from what Robbie Ray has told me of you, you are a dangerous person to be around." The Doctor fell silent not disagreeing with Heather's assessment. "You're not the first mother to think that."

"So I've been told." Heather added. "And they too have been brought into your world along with their daughters. Dr. Jones told me something about you, that you're like fire. Stay too close you get burned." Heather got into the Doctor's face and then said her final peace.

"I don't think you're a bad man Doctor, but you are too dangerous for my daughter to be around. First chance I can get I'm making sure Lillian stays home with me." With that Heather went off to the side leaving the Doctor and Robbie Ray to talk. "Can't say she's wrong Doctor." Robbie Ray had said. "And you know that you can't either."

"No I can't." the Doctor said as he became lost in memories of companions lost on his voyages. Katarina of Rome, Sara Kingdom, Adric of Alzarius, even Rose Tyler who had not died physically but may as well have been dead as she was stranded in another world. "All journeys must end. Some endings are better than others."

"And I don't want Miley to have a 'bad' ending if you know what I mean." Robbie Ray said. At the mention of a 'bad' ending the Doctor decided to drop the bombshell on Robbie Ray.

"Robbie Ray, Batterson is going to kill your wife. Miley saw it happen."

Robbie Ray's eyes shot open like bullseye targets. Immediately the Doctor retold Robbie Ray the story of how they were trying to stop a stalker through Susan's personal history in an effort to erase Miley from existence and cause a paradox that would have possibly destroyed the world. "That stalker was Batterson. After Susan died, Batterson died later."

"What?" Heather asked eavesdropping asRobbie Ray tried to process the information he had just heard. "How can this happen?"

"It's the wibbly wobbly nature of time travel. It happened in Miley's past and it will happen in your future. The Batterson that killed Susan is a Batterson that was thrown back in time at a later point. A point that hasn't happened to him yet. Or happened yet for us."

"So Davros's flunky is going to kill my wife?" Robbie Ray asked. "And I'm supposed to let that happen?" The Doctor gave no answer. For it was an answer Robbie Ray would not have liked to hear. Nevertheless the Doctor still tried to explain.

"Robbie Ray, there are some moments in time that can't be changed. No matter how hard we will want to." Robbie Ray looked at the Doctor and knew what he meant. He would love to go back to his home planet of Gallifrey and save his people. But to do so would have been a disaster. And if Miley or Robbie Ray tried to save Susan, it would have been an even bigger disaster.

"If you could save them you would?" Robbie Ray asked. The Doctor looked at Robbie Ray and smiled. "You catch on to temporal theory pretty quick." Robbie Ray gave a small smile of his own and answered "When one's daughter travels with a Time Lord a daddy has to."

"And I guess a mom too." Heather added. She then looked at Robbie Ray and added "And I'm guessing I have a lot to catch up on don't I?" Robbie Ray blushed and hen said "Perhaps we can discuss it over dinner? After all this is done?" Heather smiled as if silently saying that it was a date.

Robbie Ray then looked at the Doctor and saw the look on his face. A look of grave concern that said there was more than just Batterson killing Susan. "My wife's murder. That's not the worst of it is it?"

"No it's not." The Doctor said with regret in his voice. "What I'm worried about if Miley herself. What will happen if she comes face to face with Batterson?"

Suddenly Robbie Ray realized that he was just as worried as to what Miley would do if she was confronted by Batterson almost as much as the Doctor was worried about himself should he confront Davros. "You think Miley will…."

"Many have considered it over the centuries." The Doctor said. "It wouldn't surprise me if Miley's name gets added to the list.

"And what about you and Davros?" Heather asked. "Will you? Or have you…..?"

The Doctor looked at Heather and answered "I have given it major thought. Several times."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Miley, Lily, Oliver and Jackson walked down the TARDIS corridors Lily was entertaining Oliver with different tales of the planets and times she and Miley had visited with the Doctor. Oliver listened with great interest and wonder. "Man I wish I was with you guys." Oliver said. "Seeing the stars. Traveling to distant planets."

"It's so cool Oliver." Lily said as if she had experienced an ultimate adrenaline rush. "I mean there's stuff out there you wouldn't believe. Like this here." Lily then reached into her pocket and took out what looked to be some sort of stone. A stone that seemed to cast a pinkish/violet glow. Oliver looked at the stone and was awestruck at the sight as Lily explained.

"This is a stone I picked up on a planet called 'Woman wept'." Lily then paused as her mind thought of the planet that she got the stone from. Or rather the name of the planet. "Strange how they think of some of the names of these planets. I mean I've seen some called Vulpa 3, and yet there is one planet that they called 'Poosh' that had a lot of moons. I hear though that ne of them went missing though."

"How do you miss a moon?" Oliver asked. Lily thought about Oliver's question and shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno. But do you like the rock?"

"Lily, what does the stone do?" Oliver asked. Immediately Lily was back on topic. "Oh yeah. It's supposed to let me know where my soul mate is. Like if it turns pink it shows my perfect match." Oliver looked at the stone and asked "Like it's doing now?"

"What do you mean like it's...." Lily then looked as she saw the stone turn pink. Then she looked up and saw Oliver. __Could it be? Oliver? No way. How can my soulmate be a doughnut?_ _Looking at Oliver Lily saw that he too was completely stunned by what the stone had done.

"We'd better see how Miley's doing." Oliver said before Lily could ask. Lily agreed as she wanted the subject changed as much as Oliver did. "I know. Ever since Miley found out about her mom getting killed by Batterson she's been in another time zone." Lily knew Miley was still in a funk about Batterson killing Susan. Or rather when he would kill Susan.

Quickly the two raced down the corridor to catch up with Miley and Jackson. Miley was running up a storm trying to get to the Doctor's workshop. Jackson was left wondering what the rush was. "Miley what's going on?" Jackson asked. "You're…..acting weird. And that's usually my department. Not that I intend to of course. I'm just…."

Finally Miley turned around and spoke before Jackson could go off on too far a tangent. "Batterson killed mom." Miley said in an even tone. "Or rather he will."

Jackson looked at Miley wide eyed as she explained what had happened. Watching her live her life. Her death. Batterson's role in it. He also saw the look in Miley's eyes as she thought of what he had done. "I was there Jackson. I saw it all. And what Batterson did." Jackson didn't know what to say about that, yet he would try to take a deep breath before asking "Miles, what are you going to do?"

"Jackson I don't know." Miley said admitting to herself that Jackson asked a good question. "All I know for sure is Batterson will kill momma and I hate him for it." As Jackson heard his sister's words he then closed his eyes saddened that he had heard them. "Jackson?" Miley then asked wondering what was wrong.

"Sorry it's just....it didn't seem that long ago that you were in Davros's lab and said you didn't want to hate." Miley heard her borhter's words and sighed remembering that moment. A moment that seemed so long ago. "Miley, please." Jackson then said reaching out and touching his sister's arm trying to get her to see reason. "Don't let them take you down to their level. Be better than that."

"This from you?" Miley asked. "Don't you remember Billie?"

"Of course I remember Billie." Jackson said to the point where he almost shouted. "That's why I'm telling you not to let them win. I know the hatred you must be feeling right now I want to strangle that monster that killed her." Pausing Jackson added "But if I did, I'd be no better than him. I'd be the hate filled monster he'd want. Just like he wants you to be. I'm begging, no I'm pleading with you Miles. Don't let them win."

Miley looked at her brother's arm on her own and gave a silent look. Jackson then removed the arm knowing that if Miley had an answer to give she did not give it. And this was from a girl who did not know how to shut up, in Jackson's opinion. Soon everyone came to the door of the Doctor's workshop and Miley quickly entered. Jackson, Lily and Oliver followed as Jackson gave Lily and Oliver a worried look. A look Lily knew wasn't good.

"What? What is it?" Oliver asked. Lily quickly Oliver brought Oliver up to speed. And soon he was just as worried.

Miley however had kept her focus the entire time she was in the Doctor's workshop and quickly found the device the Doctor was looking for. Picking it up she then said "Let's get this back to the Doctor." and took the device back to the Valliant control room. Jackson, Lily and Oliver looked at each other wondering what Miley was going to do if she ever met Batterson.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone turned as Miley, Lily, Oliver and Jackson exited the TARDIS with the device. Immediately the Doctor raced to take the device. As he gave it some zaps with his Sonic Screwdriver he asked "Jerry, Alex, Justin, how goes contact with that Wiz Web of yours?"

"We're getting connected." Justin said. "But there's still a lot to sort out. I mean the World Wide Wiz Web is more complex than a normal World Wide Web." Alex added "Yeah, but I can still order cool stuff on line."

"All I need right now is access to your teleport corridors." The Doctor said. Jerry looked at the Doctor strangely. "Teleport corridors? But those are activated by thought. Just think about where you want to go and you're there."

"Yeah if you're a wizard. But what if you're not?" the Doctor asked. Answering the question he said "Then the people you want to get out of a hot area are left behind. And there aren't enough wizards around to show the way to where you need to go." Pausing he added "Besides I don't want to risk anymore people than I have to. Wizard powers or not."

Alex, Justin and Jerry all nodded accepting the Doctor's logic, as he seemed to know what he was talking about. But Jerry had one question on his mind. "How do you know that? That's one of the secrets known only by Merlin."

"Long story. I'll explain later." the Doctor said as he continued to tinker. Jerry threw his hands in the air as Martha came to him and said "Don't take it personal Mr. Russo. He just doesn't have time to answer every question brought to him. Especially now." Jerry nodded, but the question was still foremost on his mind.

__Could he truly be....Merlin?__ After asking the question Jerry quickly dismissed it. He wasn't going to get an answer today. The world needed saving first.

"Okay, so what does this thing do?" Alex asked as the Doctor was still tinkering with the device Miley, Lily, Oliver and Jackson had brought.

"This device will act as a central computer for the transport corridors the Wiz Web will provide." The Doctor explained. Jack saw the device and was amazed. "Is that? Is that an old Dalek time controller?"

"Pre time war." The Doctor said with a sense of pride. "Picked it up in London when the Daleks sought to mount another one of their invasions. This one involving getting the Hand of Omega to make Skaro's sun a source of unimaginable power. A plan that failed I might add."

"You wouldn't have had something to do with that would you?" Gwen asked. The Doctor gave a small smirk and said "I might have."

"So what were you doing with it?" Miley asked. The Doctor looked stunned that such a question could even have been asked. "What? I can't tinker with Dalek equipment in my spare time? Like the Daleks themselves there's always room for improvement." Giving a brief pause the Doctor added "In the Daleks case a lot of improvement."

"Among other things." Ianto added as he brought tea for everyone followed by Chef Victor who took a cooking break and made sandwiches for everyone in the control center. Looking up the Doctor saw Ianto and asked "You were at Canary Wharf weren't you?"

"As was my girlfriend." Ianto said. "She was taken by the Cybermen for conversion when they and the Daleks had their fight, with humanity caught in the middle. I tried to save her but…." The words dropped off as the Doctor understood. Jack then came to Ianto's side and took him to a corner so he could collect his thoughts. Just then Alex, Jerry and Justin came to the Doctor's side with a strange laptop. "We've got a connection to the Wiz Web." Jerry said.

The Doctor looked at the screen that had the Wiz Web connection and grinned wider than the Cheshire Cat in Alice in Wonderland. "Oh now this is brilliant. I mean I've seen World Wide Webs that make the one on Gallifrey look like prehistoric junk. But this…..ohhhhh whoever designed this was an absolute genius. And coming from me that's saying a lot."

"Is it something you can work with?" Miley asked. The Doctor said "Oh absolutely. I recognize several of the algorithms here. How they were all put together well….."

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. The Doctor then said "I'll explain later. Right now we've got things to do." Soon the Doctor went back to fiddling with the Dalek Time Controller and then bringing it to the side of the Wiz Web laptop where he started making connections…..with old fashioned video cable. "Let's see. Red, white, yellow. Yeah that should do it."

"You're kidding right?" Jerry asked confused. "You're connecting the World Wide Wiz Web to an alien device with video cable. How do you expect this to…" Suddenly the Dalek time controller came to life and the Wiz Web screen changed to something no one could recognize. No one but the Doctor….as no one (except the possible exception of Jack)could read Dalek

"I got enough from the time controller tech to be able to open a series of localized time corridors across Earth." The Doctor said. "We might be able to find some survivors and get them to safety. I will need some help from the World Wide Wiz web though." Alex then asked "What will you need from the Wiz Web?"

"Not so much the Wiz Web it self, but the servers tied to it." The Doctor said. "The servers would be used to regulate the portals that can be made to get people clear. We only need one or two wizards who can monitor the machinery and the program as the rescues are taking place." Turning to Jerry the Doctor then asked "How much of the World Wide Wiz Web does Max know?"

"Not much." Jerry said. "Just enough to pull the occasional prank. That's about it."

"So Davros only knows what your son knows?" the Doctor asked. Jerry nodded. "His imagination goes a different way though. But not in a way where he cares about the higher functions of the World Wide Wiz Web."

"Wouldn't the Time Controller fulfill the same function?" Toshiko asked. "It does open portals right?"

"Yeah, but it's nowhere near nice about it." The Doctor then said. "I wasn't kidding when I said that whoever designed the World Wide Wiz Web was an absolute genius. They covered almost every eventuality."

"Almost?" Alex asked. The Doctor then said. "Well nobody's perfect. I have to arrange it so that a portal opens here and sends people to four different destinations. "Four?" Heather asked.

"The people Davros showed us are friends." Robbie Ray said. "We don't leave friends behind." Heather understood as Jack then asked "Who all is going to the rescue?"

"Adults only. I don't want to endanger any of the children." The Doctor said. Miley however spoke up for all the kids. "Come on Doctor. We want to help. Besides, we're already involved in this."

"Yes you are, and I don't want you involved further." The Doctor said. Walking up to Miley he placed his hand on her shoulder like a grandfather would his granddaughter. "I think your father would agree with me that he doesn't want to see you with a gun in your hand looking for a fight."

"But mama. Davros. Those monsters." Miley pleaded. The Doctor nodded in understanding. "People grow up fast when exposed to darkness. But you don't need to grow up too fast. Please, stay here. Let those that have seen too much of life take this job."

"I think he means adults." Robbie Ray said. "And yeah, we've seen a lot of life."

"In some cases more than we should." President Martinez added. Alistair then came up and said "I think you'd all better choose your teams. Doctor, I think it's best you get back to work."

"If you say so Alistair." The Doctor said with a smile. Alex, Justin and Jerry all went to the Doctor's side to help out with the Wiz Web as Robbie Ray turned to Jack, Ianto, Gwen, Toshiko, Owen, Theresa, Victor and Heather.

"Well then. Let's get this show on the road." Robbie Ray said as everyone got ready to do what they had to do. First thing on the list….finding weapons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At his base Davros watched as Max Russo sat in a chair with a helmet over his face. Behind him a computer screen flashed as symbols crossed the screen. Davros watched as the symbols appeared. Like the Doctor Davros was fascinated by what he was seeing.

"Interesting, and this boy only possesses the barest fraction of the knowledge of this 'World Wide Wiz Web'. But a fraction is all I require." Davros then turned to where Cory and Meena were watching. "What are you going to do?" Meena asked.

"Observe." Davros said as he monitored the Wiz Web and saw symbols flash across. "Hmmmm. It seems the Doctor is looking to rescue his young allies. How predictable." Davros then took a second to decide his next course of action. A course he believed would ensure his ultimate victory over Earth resistance, and over the Doctor himself.

"Let the Doctor make his rescues." Davros said. "It will make his final defeat all the sweeter."

"What? What do you mean?" Meena asked. Davros turned to the girl and answered his question. "Oh my sweet. My victory shall be that no matter what the Doctor does, no matter who he tries to save it will all be for nothing. For I will have attained my ultimate victory."

"What victory?" Cory asked. "You said it yourself. That kid only has a little bit of….whatever that stuff is in his head. And don't tell me you can read it. I don't care how smart you think you are."

"Ahhh, but my computer can translate the knowledge the boy possesses into a language I can read and understand. And still there are….fascinations that confound me. But I am patient in solving such mysteries." Davros said. "And any aspects that defy analysis I can plan strategies around, until I attain the final prize."

"Final prize?" both Meena and Cory asked together. Davros explained to his captive audience.

"When I have enough knowledge I shall use it to acquire more. That more being where the sum of this so called magical knowledge is stored. I shall use this knowledge attack this institution called Wiz Tech and take that knowledge for myself. And through that knowledge the Dalek destiny of universal supremacy shall finally be a reality! And all that oppose this reality will be exterminated!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

New York City

"Explain to me what we are doing here again?" Mamaw asked Aunt Dolly as the two made their way through the streets of New York trying to stay out of the back alleys as much as possible.

"Now Ruthie we were told to pick this family up before we headed on to Boston." Dolly said. "Something about them being able to help when we got to England." Mamaw just rolled her eyes wondering if Tipton wasn't pulling their chain. Truth be told though Mamaw had wanted to go to New York, but she wished the circumstances were better. Especially as she saw New York had not been spared the hate waves of the Archangel Network. Or the Dalek attacks that followed. It was decided to stay on the main roads of the city as the back alleys, and Central Park, had been known to house the worst of the city at times. And Mamaw and Dolly had no time for confrontations.

Staying in the open spaces didn't make things easier either as they had to work hard at being hidden. However the rolled over cars and debris from wrecked stores, other buisnesses and apartment houses gave the two women plenty of places to hide as they made their way to their destination. "So how come you are not another in a long line of Mrs. Tiptons?" Ruthie asked.

"Long story." Dolly answered. "We both decided it wouldn't be a good fit for us. Besides, his daughter London....." Mamaw nodded in understanding. London had a knack of taking having a new stepmother in stride. If Dolly had married Mr. Tipton she wasn't sure how much of an influence she would have been in her life. Especially as the only interests the girl seemed to have were shopping and money. And whether Mamaw wanted to admit it or not, there was more to Dolly than that.

"I wish we had brought protection" Mamaw said. "Travis at least." Dolly nodded in agreement. "Couldn't risk it. We needed someone to watch the boat, especially with Ruby and Oswald watching over his two girls. We'll need a quick get away, and those girls need reassurance that the world won't become a never ending nightmare." Mamaw sighed and then asked "So where is this place again?"

"116th and Broadway." Dolly said as they came to the apartment house Tipton told them to go to. Dolly and Mamaw looked up at the apartment hous looking all smashed up on the lower floors and cautiously went in. They hoped the family they went to pick up, the Phillips, would be there and that they would then be able to leave quickly.

They would find that hope would be granted as a man, a red headed woman and a six year old girl all came running out. Once they saw Mamaw and Dolly the man asked "Mr. Tipton sent you?" Dolly nodded as Mamaw asked "And you are?"

"Sorry. Robert Phillip. This is my wife Giselle, and my daughter Morgan." Dolly and Mamaw both introduced themselves as Mamaw took a look at Giselle's dress. It was a floralpattern much like that of a fairy tale princess', or a maiden's. Mamaw's first thought was __Is this girl for real?__

"Yes I am for real." Giselle said as if picking up on Mamaw's thought. "Don't worry. I get that a lot." Robert nodded and said "She does too. Trust me I know."

Mamaw then spoke up and said "Tipton said your wife over there can help with something in England. Is that true?" Robert nodded. "Weah, something about a Wiz Web of some kind? I don't know what he'd want with Giselle for that though. She's only now learning to type."

"Well if Tipton says it's a good idea I'll take him at his word." Mamaw said. "At any rate we gotta get going." Mamaw then led everyone away as she tried to make sure everyone got back to the boat. They still had to get to Boston before they could do anything else.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the basement halls of the Tipton Arwin and Carey ran for their lives hoping to stay one step ahead from the angry mob running through the halls. "Don't worry Carey. We're almost there." Arwin said gleefully. Carey however had reservations about going down the garbage chute as it stunk and was dirty.

But after rounding a corner full of another wave of angry people Carey started to have second thoughts. "Don't worry Carey we're almost there." Arwin said with glee in his voice. A glee that faded quickly when they arrived at their destination.

For the garbage chute route was cut off by the angry mob. Maddening rage filled their eyes as they advanced towards Carey and Arwin. Carey looked at Arwin wondering if he had any other bright ideas. Hysterical tears from the hotel maintenance engineer were his way of saying "I got nothing." Taking sympathy on the engineer, despite being afraid of the mob with no way to escape them Carey hugged Arwin as she waited for the end to come.

Arwin thought about enjoying the moment, but really all he wanted to do was comfort Carey during what would seem to be their last moments on Earth. Now was the time to be selfless. He also held Carey offering comfort of his own in what seemed to be their final moments.

The mob seemed to close in on the two adults when suddenly Arwin and Carey felt themselves pass through a wall to where a Ford Mustang was waiting. Also waiting were a young girl, a muscular man and a woman. Arwin and Carey looked up at their mysterious rescuers and Carey asked "What happened?"

"Quickly, this way." A young boy with blonde hair said as he led them to where a black mustang was waiting along with a young girl, a big muscular man and a dark haired woman. "Come on! Come on!" the man shouted. "We don't have a lot of time."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Carey said as she then stopped when she was face to face with the man. "Oh my god! You're Jack Bruno aren't you?" The man known as 'Jack Bruno shook his head and said "Yeah, yeah, yeah can you get in now?" Carey nodded as she did what Jack Bruno asked. Arwin however looked amazed when he saw the woman. "Oh yeah. You're…."

"Dr. Alex Friedman, yeah can we go?" the woman asked. Arwin nodded as he joined Carey in the back seat as the two kids also sat down. Carey and Arwin looked at the kids as if there was something…..different about them. Making small talk Arwin decided to introduce himself. "Hi I'm Arwin." He said.

"My name is Seth." The boy said. "This is my sister Sara." The girl just nodded as if confirming the boy's introduction. Carey then said "Look, I know this sounds crazy, but did you just pass through a wall to get us out?"

"Yes I did." Seth said. "It is my ability. Just as Sara's ability is mental communication and telekinesis." Pausing Sara then said "Carey Martin, Arwin Hawkhauser, we are not of your world."

"Ohhh alien little people." Arwin said looking at the two kids. "Aren't you cute?" Sara then looked at Seth and said "Not your typical human."

Seth had no time to respond as a back door on the hotel exploded and the angry mob charged forth. As she saw the threat Sara then said with urgenct "Jack Bruno we must go."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jack Bruno said as he slammed the gas on his Mustang so they could get out of the alley. As they darted out of the alley of the Boston Tipton like a gunshot the newly formed six some wondered where their next destination would be.. "Okay now where to?"

"We have to get to London." Arwin said. "There's someone there who can help. A woman named Sarah Jane Smith."

"Sarah Jane Smith? The journalist?" Alex Friedman asked recognizing the name. Arwin nodded. "You know her?"

"Her name is in several U.N.I.T. files." Alex said. "Her reports offered certifiable proof of life on other planets. Not all of it friendly though."

"We know of her too." Seth then said. "There was a woman in our planet's history named Sarah Jane Smith. She was a traveling companion of a being called 'the Doctor.'"

Carey looked at Seth as she and Alex asked simultaneously "You know the Doctor?" Looking at each other the women Seth asked "How do you know the Doctor?"

"He's a legend in scientific circles." Alex said. "A strange man in a blue box. Said to fight off alien menaces. Hated by the Queen of England for some reason. Never looks the same."

"We met him." Arwin said. "Fun guy. Helped us against creatures called The Daleks." Seth and Sara looked at the two adults and asked with horror "The Daleks? You know of them?"

"Well yeah." Carey said. "Also met their creator. Real whack job. This angry mob is kind of his handiwork I'm guessing." Jack Bruno then asked while evading rioters. "All right someone spill. Who's this 'Doctor' and what are Daleks?"

"The Daleks are creatures of hate Jack Bruno." Sara explained. "They seek to destroy all that is not like them. They invaded our planet until they were driven off with the help of rebel forces and a man called 'the Doctor.' Since our day of liberation we have always sought to do all we could to help lesser species stand against their evil."

"Good goal little person." Arwin said. "Those Daleks are evil things." Seth and Sara did not disagree. "Then the Daleks disappeared one day." Seth said. "No one knows where they went."

"I think I may know the answer to that." Carey said. Everyone turned to hear Carey speak. "When Arwin and I first met the Daleks there was a mention of a Time War. A last great Time War where the Doctor's people fought the Daleks for the sake of all creation. Many worlds had fallen. Some planets even burned from what I heard."

"Did you find out who won?" Sara asked. Arwin and Carey looked at each other letting a silence hang in the air. A slience that unnerved everyone else in the cab, especially Seth and Sera who hardly ever were unnerved. Arwin then looked at the two alien children and said his next words sadly. "According to the Doctor there were no winners in the last great Time War. Everyone lost."

"Well somebody forgot to tell them that." Jack said pointing to Daleks that were appearing in front of them. "Looks like the pepperpots have been sent out." Arwin said. Outside the Daleks screamed "DO NOT MOVE!!! ANY ATTEMPTS AT ESCAPE WILL RESULT IN YOUR EXTERMINATION!!!"

"Okay. Okay." Arwin said. "We're not going anywhere." He then whispered to the kids "If you got any of that magic in you, use it now." Sara closed her eyes as the Daleks aimed their weapons shouting "HOSTILE FORCES WILL BE…."

The Dalek did not finish speaking. None of the Daleks spoke. They were still as statues. Looking over at Sara she gave an expression that told that she was in extreme pain. "Quickly Jack Bruno. MOVE!" Sara ordered.

Jack Bruno stepped on the gas getting past the still frozen Daleks. When they were far away Sara slumped to the floor feeling as if a great weight had been lifted. Seth and Carey immediately tended to her. "What did she just do?" Carey then asked.

"She possesses telepathic powers as well as telekinesis." Alex said. "And right now with the way she looks I doubt she wants to use telepathy anytime soon."

"You are correct Dr. Friedman." Sara said wearily. "I've been inside a Dalek's mind. It is so……evil. Never have I known such hatred. Such isolation. Such a need for destruction."

"A need for destruction everyone else seems to be sharing." Arwin added. "We've got to stop this. We need to get to London, England." Jack Bruno looked at Arwin. "You sure we can find something there?"

"We have to." Arwin said as he, Carey and their newfound allies made their way down the mean streets of Boston. Streets that were now a humongous battleground, much like the rest of the planet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Web connections activated." Justin said as everyone on the Valliant were preparing their own rescue operation. A rescue that consisted of Captain Jack, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Robbie Ray, President Martinez, Jerry and Theresa Russo, and finally Heather Truscott. Off to the side Chef Victor and Raven watched as people moved with well oiled precision. Alistair also watched as he said to Chef Victor. Don't worry Chef. We're no strangers to aliens."

"Never said you were." Victor added. Alistair nodded as he then added "Incidently, I have to thank you for your cooking. You made American Combat rations edible." Victor gave Alistair a look and said "Uhhh thanks." as everyone preceeded to work.

"Okay, now according to this each of you will split up into teams of two and go to one of the locations specified. Go, get the people, and get out. We don't need more heat coming than we already have." The Doctor said. All eight adults had laser rifles in their hands taken from the U.N.I.T. weapons vaults. None of the eight adults liked holding a gun, even a space gun. But right now it was a necessary evil. Robbie Ray, Gwen, Ianto and Jack knew that better than anyone. President Martinez was no slouch either.

"The portals are connected." Justin said. "But…" Jerry then turned and asked "But what?"

"I can't confirm who will end up where. Two will arrive at the destinations, but I can't figure out which two will end up where." Jerry sighed at what Justin said as the Doctor said "We have no time. Improvise on the way."

"As long as I end up with someone tall, dark and handsome." Jack said. "Or short, light and handsome. Oh well as long as they're handsome." The Doctor said "Reign it in Jack. You've got a rescue to do."

"Okay, here goes." Jack said as he entered the portal followed by Ianto. Gwen was next followed by Robbie Ray. President Martinez then entered followed by Jerry Russo. And Heather Truscott and Theresa Russo were the last to enter.

The Doctor and the kids watched as the adults went through their select portals. Every one of them wishing their elders good luck and a safe return. Emphasis on the safe return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Tipton group's campsite the Daleks made ready to fire at their new targets when London then interrupted. "Wait! Don't you want to at least offer us a…..I don't know…..a last request?"

Maddie then spoke up and said "London we're about to be killed here. This is no time to ask for a blindfold and a last cigarette." Moesby then clamped his hand around Madie's mouth and said "It got the Dalek to stop wanting to kill us. I'd say it's a good time."

The Dalek paused as if unsure what to make of London's statement. "EXPLAIN THIS TERM OF 'LAST REQUEST'!!! EXPLAIN!!! EXPLAIN!!!"

Maddie then spoke up. "Well, here on Earth, a last request usually is when someone offers a dying wish before the moment they are killed. If it is within their power to grant the executioner does grant a last request. Or in your case, the exterminator."

The Dalek paused as if processing this information. "WHAT WOULD YOUR LAST REQUEST ENTAIL?!" London spoke up quickly. "I wish to freshen up!"

"FRESHEN UP?!!!" the Dalek asked confused. London however continued to play on the Dalek's uncertainty of the tradition. "Yes, I refuse to be exterminated without looking fashionable. If my dead body is to be paraded on the ground, at least I want it to look fabulous."

"DALEKS DO NOT PARADE!!! ONCE YOU ARE EXTERMINATED THERE IS NOTHING FURTHER TO DO!!!"

"Not even clean up?" London asked. "Boy you must be messy exterminators then. I mean at least you would clean up the dead bodies lying around right?" The Daleks looked at each other confused as to what London was trying to say. "WHAT IS YOUR OBJECTIVE?"

"Well, If I am to be exterminated I want to be the most fashionable and glamorous dead body on the ground." London said. "I want to be so that even the dirt shines on me."

"WHAT PURPOSE DOES THIS SERVE?" the Dalek asked. Zack answered "Oh she's just being vain." Moesby immediately placed his hand around Zack's mouth hoping to keep him from saying something even more stupid.

"DALEKS HAVE NO CONCEPT OF VANITY!!!"

"You sure about that?" London asked. "I mean, you have gold casings. So you must be interested in the finer things in life somehow. And you keep your casings all bright and polished. You are the best dressed Daleks there are. Yay you!" London then clapped her hands in her usual London fashion and the Dalek looked at its fellow Daleks.

"THIS HUMAN'S THOUGHT PROCESSES ARE UNUSUAL!!! SHE MUST BE TAKEN FOR EXPERIMENTATION!!!" London then asked "So I'm going to be….?"

"YOU WILL BE SPARED….UNTIL FURTHER SCIENTIFIC INVESTIGATION IS NO LONGER REQUIRED!!!" London clapped her hands and said her usual "Yay me!" Maddie however spoke up next and asked "What about us?"

"THERE IS INTELLECT AND STATUS AMOUNG YOUR GROUPING!!! THEY CAN BE EVALUATED FOR DALEK CONDITIONING!!!" Maddie, Moesby and Cody looked horrified at the thought of becoming Daleks, then Zack spoke again and said "I don't suppose for out last request that you could…let us go?"

"YOUR COMPANIONS MAY BE SPARED, BUT YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!!" the Dalek shouted. Zack looked stunned. "Why?"

"YOUR COMPANIONS ARE PEOPLE OF INTELLIGENCE AND STATUS. YOU ARE NEITHER!!! YOU HAVE NO PRACTICAL USE OR FUNCTION!!!"

"I've been trying to tell him that for years." Moesby said. Everyone looked at Moesby in terror and Zack later said "Mr. Moesby. Not helping."

London then got into the eyestalk of the Dalek and assumed her usual self important pose. "Wait. He goes to. If he's exterminated you will never find out what goes on inside this head." Maddie added under her breath "Which is nothing." Causing Maddie and Cody to snicker slightly. Zack looked at the two and said "Do you mind. London's trying to save me."

Once Zack said his last line he couldn't believe he had said what he just did. "London's trying to save me? Oh no! I'm doomed."

"Hey. Do you mind?" London said looking at Zack, then looking at her reflection on the Dalek casing. "Wow, your casing really does shine. I can see myself in it." Taking another look she also said "I look good golden."

"RESUME YOUR ACCESSORIZING!!! QUICKLY!!! QUICKLY!!!"

"Give me a minute. I just have to put on my perfume." London then went into her purse and looked at her friends for a second as if giving them a signal to be ready to run. Suddenly, next second London squirted the whole bottle onto the Dalek's eyestalk. "Everyone run!!!" London shouted as everyone turned. But they then stopped as they found they were not hearing what they were expecting to hear.

A Dalek panicking at being blind.

The perfume London squirted melted off the Dalek's eyestalk. "MY VISION IS STILL NOT IMPAIRED!!!!" The Tipton group then gulped as Zach then added. "Oboy."

"HOSTILITY WILL NOT BE PERMITTED!!! EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMIN-!!!!"

The Daleks didn't get to finish their sentence as Robbie Ray Stewart and Gwen Cooper appeared right behind the Daleks with giant rifles in their hands. Quickly Robbie Ray went to see if everyone in the Tipton group was okay. Moesby saw Robbie Ray and asked "Mr. Stewart?"

Robbie Ray nodded at Moesby's acknowledgement and then offered his hand. "As that old movie quote goes 'come with me if you want to live.'" Everyone did so. Cody then asked "How's Hannah?"

"She's fine. You'll see her soon." Robbie Ray said as he led the group to the travel corridor with Gwen covering the retreat. Everyone from the Tipton group had gone through with Robbie Ray bringing up the rear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"STOP!!!" Caitlyn shouted as she and other Camp Rockers faced their Dalek executioners. "Or you'll never find out about the Doctor!" The mention of the Doctor caused the Daleks to stop. Caitlyn remembered the name of the person Keely told them to mention and pressed the advantage she seemed to have.

"You kill us, you won't find out how we know about him, or about you." Caitlyn said. "Or your plans. Or what we know about the Time War."

"YOU HAVE INFORMATION ON THE DOCTOR AND THE TIME WAR? REVEAL!!! REVEAL!!!"

"No!" Shane shouted. "You leave us alive, or you learn nothing." The Daleks paused for a second and then decided to heard their new prisoners to a transport ship back to their base. Off to the side behind a bush Mitchie and Keely watched as their friends were being taken. By their side stood President Martinez and Jerry Russo ready to get them to safety. "I don't like this." Keely said.

"Likewise young one." President Martinez said. "But right now we don't have the firepower to plow through those Daleks, and not lose those kids lives in the process. Telling them of the Doctor and the Time War worked in their favor."

"But for how long?" Keely asked. Upon asking that question Mitchie got up to head to her friends' side, but Jerry held her back. "Let me go. They are my friends." Jerry responded with "And it will do you no good if you are killed with them."

"I can't just leave them." Mitchie said. Jerry and President Martinez nodded in sympathy but knew there was nothing they could do. Keely spoke and said "We did all we could. For right now they are alive. And as long as we're free there's a chance we can get them free."

"We found where the Dalek's main base is." President Martinez said. "But we need to escape in order to reach it and free your friends. So we have to go now." Sighing reluctantly Mitchie decided to leave Camp Rock and follow Keely, President Martinez and Jerry to wherever they were going. As they walked Mitchie grabbed Keely's arm and said what she wanted more than anything at that moment.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about those creatures. Everything."

Keely had quite the story to tell. What she knew of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was all the Diffys and Zenon could do to remain one step ahead of the approaching Daleks. They remained hovered in the air taking shots hoping to drive the RV off the road. If the humans on board were exterminated the Daleks were fine with that. As long as the technology on board remained salvageable. The Diffy's wondered how they were going to escape the Daleks attacking, as they didn't have any ideasat the moment on how to do that.

The answer however would come from two figures standing on a ledge not far from where the Diffys were. From the ledge they were standing on Jack and Ianto saw the Daleks in hot pursuit. "Ianto I have an idea…but you're not going to like it." Jack said flat out.

"What? What am I not going to like?" Jack didn't answer Ianto's question as the RV came closer, and once it was underneath their position Jack grabbed Ianto's arm and jumped off the ledge, landing on the vehicle as it passed. Ianto screamed all the way down.

Upon landing Jack brought his rifle up and fired three shots that were dead on. The Daleks exploded on contact. Smiling Jack then said "I knew a few years working as a Hollywood stuntman would pay off. Those guys know how to live."

"Uhhhhh yeah." Ianto said as he tried to get his bearings. Suddenly the RV came to a stop and Lloyd looked out to see who was on top. "Captain Harkness?" Lloyd asked.

"Call me Jack." Came the response as he jumped down with Ianto and greeted Barb, Pim, Phil and Zenon. "As much as I love the warm greeting we really need to get running. More Daleks could show up soon." With everyone in agreement the Diffy's, Jack, Ianto and Zenon all boarded the RV. Once inside Jack asked if he could take the wheel. "I know where we can be safe."

Lloyd decided to let Jack take the wheel of the RV. "I could get used to one of these" he said once he sat in the driver's seat and made tracks for the Valiant. Ianto, Zenon and the Diffys sat back trying to enjoy the ride….despite Jack's driving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"PRIME CANNON CHARGING!!!"

The gun barrel of the Special Weapons Dalek lit up with an immense glow. Soon that glow would be directed towards the car with Sarah, Alan and the kids inside. Luke did not see a good outcome out of the whole deal.

"The Dalek cannon has a firepower of immense magnitude." Luke said. "It will destroy the shields and us in one shot." Luke said. Sarah rested her hand on the force field control which had two switches on it. One switch was to eject the force field device from the car. The other was to deactivate the field. Quickly Sarah pressed the one to deactivate the field. "Don't we need that for protection?" Maria asked.

"Won't matter." Sarah said. "That cannon on that Dalek would cut through the remaining field like paper with one shot. On the count of one run fast." As Sarah's hand rested on the switches for the force field her eyes were fixed on the Special Weapons Dalek.

"ONE!!!" she shouted as she flipped both switches and everyone scrambled out of the car. The force field device shot into the air just as the Special Weapons Dalek fired. No call of 'Exterminate' was given. The Special Weapons Dalek fired a massive burst of energy towards Sarah's car incinerating it in the process and sending adults and kids flying due to the force of the explosion.

Sarah looked up to see a regular Dalek looking down at her. Its gun aimed directly at her. Unlike the Special Weapons Dalek this Dalek followed the rank and file right down to giving its battle cry. "EXTERMINATE!!!" it shouted. But before it could fire a screech of another car was heard. Turning to look Sarah Jane saw an old battered police car come roaring towards the Daleks and Sarah's party like an avenging angel from Motor City.

The police car skidded and a blonde woman opened the door rolling out a few smoke grenades. From the driver's seat Theresa Russo called out to Sarah Jane. "Get over here quick! We don't have a lot of time!" Immediately Sarah, Alan and the kids ran towards Theresa and the car she came in with. The blonde woman behind the steering wheel got out so the kids and Alan could get in the back seat. Luke however stayed out as he had the force field generator in his hands. "It landed closer to me." He explained.

"Could you open the hood?" Luke then asked the newcomers. Theresa wondered if the boy was crazy, but Sarah said "Do it. He's installing protection." The blonde nodded and reached under the steering wheel where the hood latch was. Pulling it the hood opened up. The blonde then looked over at Sarah and introduced herself.

"Hi I'm Heather Truscott." Heather said introducing herself to Sarah. Sarah looked at Heather and took her hand. "Pleasure to meet you. I wish the circumstances were a little better though.""

"So do I." Heather said as she noticed the children she had in her car then said. "Forgive my asking but don't you think it's dangerous for kids to be involved in stuff like this?"

Sarah looked at Heather and said "Yes I agree. Unfortunately they don't agree with you." Sarah pointed behid Heather to where the Daleks were starting to turn and advance with the Special Weapons Dalek taking the lead. "You may want to work quickly." Maria said. "None of us want to be caught in another Dalek fireball with no warning." Sarah then went to Luke's side to see if he could hurry it up. Fortunately he was almost finished.

After Luke connected the force field to the police car's battery he closed the hood as the smoke was clearing. "Okay it's connected let's go!" he shouted jumping in the back seat fast. Theresa then took the driver's seat as Sarah and Heather took the passenger seat. Theresa then slammed on the gas and pulled out into the road as the Dalek firepower blazed past. They seemed to have almost escaped when another Dalek appeared in their path. "LOOK OUT!!!" Clyde and Bailey shouted together.

Theresa however remained undaunted as she asked Luke "Kid how strong is that force field?". Luke thought for a moment and said "Depends on how strong your battery is."

"Well we're about to find out." Theresa said as she gunned the engine as she charged the Dalek. The force field was on and she hoped her plan worked. The Dalek still stood in the roadway cutting off any means of escape as it shouted "HALT OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATE!!!"

"Yeah? Exterminate this!!!" Theresa said as the force field made contact with the Dalek before them. The Dalek then exploded into several pieces as the car streaked by gaining momentum. Theresa looked back and said "Sometimes offense is a good defense if you know how to use it. Besides you don't get in the way of a New York driver."

"We're almost at the portal location." Heather said as where they landed started to appear. "Good thing that police car was close huh?" Theresa asked. "Can't believe someone would stash an old classic like that."

Before anyone could discuss the merits of a police car Theresa skidded to a stop and everyone disembarked. Soon Theresa, Heather, Sarah and her party were crossing the portal on their way to the Valliant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At his base Davros saw the rescues that took place and the means to effect them-the World Wide Wiz Web

"An interesting technological development." Davros said. "Capable of much more than expected I would wager. Still the rescues the Doctor had effected will be all that he will do with this marvel." Looking over at where Max was seated connected to the Dalek battle computer with Batterson looking over Davros then asked "Is it ready?"

"Yes." Batterson said. "Disruption of the Wiz Web can begin at any time." Davros then asked "Will it be permanent?"

"No acording to the computer." Batterson said looking at Max as he sat strapped into the machine. "Disruption is only temporary. The Wiz Web will work around. But by the time it does our plan will be at fruition." Davros nodded. "See that the virus is effective, but not to where the World Wide Wiz Web is useless to me. I shall make use of it."

After Batterson relayed the variables into Max he then said in a monotone "I obey." Next thing that was happening the Dalek battle computer began to work as Max sat connected to it. Suddenly Max said "Virus transmitting. World Wide Wiz Web will shut down in five….four….three….two….one…."

"Wiz Web deactivated." Davros nodded at Max's assessment happy for the results. Batterson also gave a slight smile.

"You will not be using the Wiz Web again Doctor." Davros said as the virus was transmitted. "Your one advantage has now been permanently severed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No, no, no, no, NO!!!!" the Doctor shouted as he saw the World Wide Wiz Web crash before his eyes. Even shots of the Sonic Screwdriver did nothing to stop the system from going down. Cursing to himself the Doctor said "Davros knocked it out. We won't be using it for a while."

"It's all right." Martha said looking on. "We did what we needed to do." The Doctor continued to look at the terminal and said to himself "I would have thought they would have upgraded it better."

"Upgraded what? The Wiz Web?" Justin asked coming up to the Doctor's side. "This is the most advanced system devised. Legend had it that Merlin had developed it himself." The Doctor looked at Justin amazed. "Merlin huh? Yeah I can see how he would do that."

"What? You know Merlin?" Alex asked skeptically. The Doctor answered "Yes but not yet." He then gave a mischievous look and said "Or maybe I could be Merlin someday."

"What?" both Russo teens said. Miley and Lily came up and offered reassurance. "Don't worry about it. He does it a lot." Miley said as she led the teens away to where the portal opened and the rescue parties were due to arrive. Alex however asked "Miley? Is the Doctor….Merlin?"

"I have no idea." Miley answered. Lily added "But he could be. In fact I think he mentioned he was at one time when facing Morganna Le Fay. Said he was a different man then, but then he says that a lot."

Before anyone could say anything more the portal opened and all the rescue parties had arrived, with those they sought to rescue. Everyone turned to see the reunion taking place. Miley saw Maddie, London, Zack and Cody and immediately rushed up to greet them along with Raven, Chelsea, Eddie and Newt. They exchanged friendly hugs as London asked "Hannah? You back in that disguise?"

"Uhhhh yeah." Miley said. "And if anyone asks my name is Miley, and Lola's name is Lily." Miley then gave London a wink hoping she would get what Miley was trying to say. Really hoping. Chelsea, Eddie and Newt looked on as Raven touched base with Zack and Cody. "Good to see you two again." Raven said. The twin boys blushed until Zack caught eye of Chelsea. He couldn't help but ask "Who's your friend? She's hot."

"Oh why thanks." Chelsea said blushing. Eddie then elbowed her in the ribs saying "Hey, you know he's a little young for you."

"So's Cory, and I'm not interested in him." Chelsea said. She then paused as she thought of the words she just said and then remembered Cory. Wondering what Davros was doing to him now. "I shouldn't have said that."

"We'll get him back. Don't worry." Newt said offering reassurance. Chelsea looked up at Newt as their eyes met. "You're cute." she said. Then it was Newt's turn to blush. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Cody and Zack found new attention to divert to as Maria, Clyde, Luke and Bailey came walking up. Everyone offering their greetings. Especially Zack and Cody as they also walked up. "Hey Maria." Cody said. His eyes then turned to Bailey and he felt starstruck. "Who's your friend?" Bailey just stayed silent not even giving Cody a look.

"Smooth bro." Zack said as he seemed to make a move. However a hand touched his shoulder. Looking up Zack saw Jack with Owen and martha by his side. "Don't crowd her. She's obviously been through an ordeal.

"All of them have Mr. Harkness." Sarah said. "We found her enroute as the Daleks were attacking." Jack sighed knowing what the Daleks were capable of all too well. Suddenly Bailey started to speak.

"My name is Bailey Pickett. I'm from Kettle Corn, Kansas." Bailey said. "I came to England on a trip and I found myself in the middle of an alien invasion with the aliens wanting to kill me." Bailey broke down in tears as Cody reached forward to embrace the trembling girl. Owen and Martha immediately rushed to her side. "Better get her to the infirmary." Martha said. "This has been quite the ordeal."

"That ain't all it is." Owen added. Jack then walked up to Owen and gave him an amnesia pill. "Just in case." Owen nodded as he and Martha took Bailey to the infirmary. All the while Cody watched as Bailey was led away.

"Come on Cody. It's not like she would remember you much anyway. Or that we'll ever see her again." Cody sighed and figured that his brother might be right. Still he had to admit Bailey had an aura of beauty around her. In the meantime everyone was taking part in the meet and greet, getting acquainted or reaquainted.

Raven, Chelsea and Eddie introduced themselves to the Diffys and Zenon. The Diffys seemed nice, but Pim Diffy made Chelsea feel a.....little uncomfortable. "She's evil." Chelsea said. "And I don't have to be psychic to know that."

"Is she Dalek evil?" Raven asked. Chelsea shook her head no. Eddie then said "Don't worry about it." Off to the side Keely and Phil embraced one another as they were happy to be in one another's arms. "I'm glad you're safe." Phil said.

"You too. You and your family." Keely said as Lloyd and Barb looked on. President Martinez stepped forward and offered his greetings to the Diffy parents. "Good to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Diffy. And in case you were wondering I do know where you're from."

Taking a moment President Martinez continued. "Don't worry. You're safe here. As Colonel Batchley said 'You are citizens of this country as far as I'm concerned. No matter where or when you're from." The Diffy parents sighed as Lloyd said "I'd be willing to do whatever I can to help."

"Doctor's over there." President Martinez said pointing to where the Doctor was working. The Diffy's walked over passing Pim and Zenon who were being flirted with by Eddie. "They're my daughters even if one is adopted. Remember that son."

"Uhhhh yes sir." Eddie said as Zenon and Pim giggled at Eddie's embarassment. Mitchie looked around to see who all was there when she saw a friendly face of her own. "Alex?"

"Mitchie?" Alex gasped as she saw her old pen pal. "MITCHIE!!!!" Quickly the two girls rushed towards one another and hugged as Alex asked. "What happened? How did you escape? I have so many questions. Oh I'm just rambling. I'm just glad to see...."

"Alex, they grabbed Shane." Mitchie said interrupting. "They grabbed everyone."

Alex immediately was stunned speechless. However she couldn't help but ask "Including Nate?" Miley didn't mind as she joined the conversation wondered the same thing. Mitchie saw the look in both girls eyes and couldn't help but nod. The nod caused Miley to fall to the ground in tears. Lily, Oliver and Jackson reached down and held her looking to comfort her.

"They took him." Miley said with sobs. "That's all they do is take. Batterson, the Daleks, Davros, they just take things and people we love and twist them. And if they don't…..they kill them like they did mom." Alex and Mitchie looked on hearing Miley's pain, and yet wondering what she was talking about. Both however believed that it would probably have been a long story.

Both then decided that the long story could wait. Miley was hurting and they came to her side to offer her comfort. A few seconds later Miley's tears turned into resolve.

"No. I'm not going to let Davros do it." Miley said with determination. "I'm not going to let him turn the sweetest boy I know, even if he was a jerk one time out of ten, be twisted by that monster." Looking at Mitchie Miley then asked "Are you with me? For Shane's sake?"

"And for the sake of all my Camp Rock friends." Mitchie said with determination. "Count me in."

"And me." Alex added. "Mitchie is my BFF. You can't keep me away." Miley smiled as she hugged Alex and Mitchie, as if they were comrades in arms. In another corner London sat alone lost in her own little world. Only this time her focus was not on shopping or being glamorous.

Her mind was focused on confronting a Dalek and living. Maddie, Zack and Cody went to her side trying to offer comfort. Maddie placed a hand on her shoulder and asked "London?"

"We'd ask if you were okay. But it's clear you're not." Zack said. London looked at the three and asked "How did you know?"

"You haven't walked around the place acting as if you owned it." Cody added. London couldn't help but nod. "I was....I was just....."

"Remembering how you faced the Dalek?" Maddie asked. Again London nodded.

"Maddie." London said as she remembered facing the Dalek. Tears formed in the heiress's eyes as she said "I was so scared." And as soon as she said that London let the tears fall. Maddie quickly took London into her arms and consoled her as best she could. London may have been rich, but she was still human. And she did a brave thing for her friends despite her fears. Zack and Cody also placed their hands on London's shoulders offering their own support.

On the skydeck the adults were having a council of war. The Doctor, Sarah, Alistair, President Martinez and Jack took the lead. Jerry, Theresa, Chef Victor, Lloyd, Barb, Robbie Ray, Alan, Gwen, Ianto, Toshiko and Mr. Moesby also sat in offering what advide they could. "Okay. Now let's start out." the Doctor said taking charge. "Jack I hope the first thing you did was lose that RV the Diffy's had.

"RV is stashed at a Torchwood warehouse. Daleks won't find it anytime soon." Jack said. The Doctor nodded. "Good. Don't need for the Daleks to get another source of time travel tech they can corrupt."

Jack couldn't help but ask "Really? I thought it was because you didn't trust me." The Doctor looked in Jack's direction. "Well that too. But now we have to look at the situation. See the picture that is provided for us. And what praytell is the picture that we see?"

"Well Davros has sent waves of hate all over Earth except for a few areas." Moesby said. "Thanks to the remains of the Archangel Network." Jack added.

"He's having people fight each other to separate the supposed 'weak' from the supposed 'strong'." Gwen then said. "To see who he will have for his new army of Daleks."

"He's taken my son." Theresa said. Sarah then added "And it's a safe bet he's taken other children too." Everyone agreed as Alan then asked "But what would Davros want with children?"

"Imagination. Endless creativity." the Doctor said. "I have seen moments where the Daleks use children as part of their battle computers. Where imagination does what hate and logic cannot. And if your son is hooked into one....."

"Then he can plan around the Wiz Web." Jerry then added. "So we've probably lost our one big advantage." The Doctor then nodded. "Just because something is beyond Davros's comprehension does not mean it's beyond his imagination. Especially if he feels it will grant him power later."

"Well there's a reason for being open minded." President Martinez said. "Too bad it's not a good one." Robbie Ray added. The Doctor nodded in agreement as Jack gave the harsh reality of the situation.

"We don't have a lot to work with." Jack said. "Everyone is fighting each other to the death. Armed forces are decimated fighting either the population or the Daleks. And the Thals are no more." The Doctor paused at the mention of that remembering the valliant species he considered friends.

"We have no choice." Alistair said. "We have to take the fight to Davros."

"You sure?"Chef Victor asked. "I mean all we have is this thing we're on."

"Not to mention we have children on board here." Toshiko added. "Perhaps we should get them somewhere safe."

"There's no place safe." the Doctor said. "The whole planet is in peril." Sarah then asked "What about the TARDIS? It can get them someplace safe?"

"Davros would just go after them later. He may still have that time corridor technology." the Doctor then added. Jerry also added "And if he cracks the Wiz Web. Nothing will stop him from getting the kids."

"So we stand our ground here?" Robbie Ray asked. "And keep the kids as safe as possible. How do we do that?"

"We can cover that." Lloyd said with Barb standing by him. "We still have some 2121 tech with us. Some of it can be used to mount a defense for the kids."

"And as for a plan of attack, frontal assault." the Doctor said. "Davros will want a desperate move." Sarah added "And right now we're plenty desperate."

The room was then silent as everyone knew what to do. "I'll go to the bridge and have us underway." The other adults made their way down to the reception area where the kids were to let them know what was happening. Everyone knew what was to come.

The Valliant lifted off into the air making its way to Orlando and the confrontation with Davros and his Dalek forces. Anticipation for what was to come ran high.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his command center Davros watched on his screen which indicated the lift off and approach of the Valliant. Off to the side Batterson looked on taking in everything, giving no reaction. Cory and Meena looked on happy however. "Yeah! Rescue's coming!" Cory shouted. "What do you think of that D?"

Davros turned to look at Cory, and gave him a curious look. "'D'? Did you just call me 'D'? Is that an example of Earth slang? This 'ubonics' I have heard so much about in your culture?" Cory looked at Meena curiously and then said "Uhhh yeah."

"Hmmmm. Interesting. Perhaps I should use it for programming an underclass to the Daleks. Some life form to show that the Daleks are more superior. Not to mention more dignified." Cory looked at Davros and knew off the bat that he had been insulted. "Dude. You are so dead."

"I am very hard to kill." Davros said. "Many have tried. And as you can see I am still here. You however still have a purpose to fill." Davros then pressed a control and the force field dropped. "Prepare them." Davros then ordered as three Daleks came to the teens. "Escort them to where they can greet our guests."

"WE OBEY!!!" one lead Dalek said. It, and the other two by its side then motioned for Cory and Meena to move down the corridor. "MOVE!!! MOVE!!! OR YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!!!!" The two teens followed the Dalek command. The three Daleks left the room with Davros aided by one Dalek. The Dalek remained by Davros's side as he watched the Valliant approach. Soon it was close enough to the Florida coast so that Davros could deploy his next weapon.

"Prepare the Electromagnetic Pulse generator." Davros ordered. The Dalek close to him said "I OBEY!!!" Off to the side Davros saw the readouts build up as the device was gaining its charge. On another monitor the Valliant indicated its approach. "Excellent." Davros said as the Valliant approached his base.

"U.N.I.T. VESSEL APPROACHING MINIMUM FIRING DISTANCE!!! CHARGE AT 50 PERCENT EFFICIENCY!!!" a Dalek reported. Davros then asked "How long before full power is achieved?" The Dalek answered "TEN RELS!!!"

"Will we have a full charge when the ship reaches maximum firing distance?" Davros asked. The Dalek operator said "AFFIRMATIVE!!!"

Davros's lips then turned to a twisted smile. "Excellent." He then watched as the Valliant moved closer and closer as the power continued to build and build. Davros waited with eager anticipation as the Valliant slowly approached maximum firing distance. When it arrived at that point the Dalek engineer then said "ELECTROMAGNETIC PULSE GENERATOR AT FULL CAPACITY!!!"

Davros then gave the order. "FIRE!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On board the Valliant everyone watched as the Florida coast got closer and closer. And the sight brought tears to everyone's eyes.

What had once been a paradise had now been a smouldering inferno. Homes destroyed and burning. Pine trees toppled. Bodies strewn out due to rioting. Several other rioters continued to fight with others howling of supposed victory. The sight was too much for Miley to bear as she turned into the arms of her father who offered what little comfort he could.

Truth be told he was crying as well. He looked over at Heather who was holding Lily as she shed tears herself. Any teen on the Valliant that had a parent ran into the arms of said parent. Those that didn't ran into whoever could comfort them. Even Owen, who didn't like kids much, yet found Chelsea embracing him.

"Careful I break easily." Owen couldn't help but say. Oliver looked out after letting go of Gwen and asked as he saw the worst of humanity in action below "How can we do this? We're capable of so much. How can we give into stuff like this?"

"Some people like stuff like this." the Doctor said. "Where if they are rolling in the mud everyone else must too. Especially if they are the king pig." Alex looked at the Doctor and said "Nice way of looking at it."

"Nice has little to do with it." the Doctor said as Jack stepped forward as he said "Seems like smooth sailing so far."

"And that's the problem." the Doctor said. "I have expect Davros to be trying something soon." Alex then asked "Like what?"

The answer came in the form of an energy ball that hit the Valliant and knocked out its systems sending its ship into free fall. "Like that!" the Doctor said. "Electromagnetic pulse so close to the coast of Davros's base. He always was such a dramatist." Off to the side Alistair ordered "All personel. Crash positions!" The military personel obeyed the order. The Doctor however gave his own order.

"Anyone who came with me into the TARDIS!!!" the Doctor ordered as the Stewarts, the Truscotts plus Oliver, the Russos, the Baxters plus President Martinez, Chelsea and Eddie, Sarah's party, the Diffy's plus Zenon, the Tipton group, and Torchwood rushed for the safety of the time and space machine. Miley and Lily helped everyone get inside as they took notice of who was who. Outside the Doctor shouted to Alistair to come with him.

"Can't Doctor." Alistair said. "Have to make sure the sick and wounded are tended to. You go I'll catch up." The Doctor nodded wishing Alistair well. He then ran to the safety of his machine and was the last to enter as the doors closed behind him.

Just in time for the Valliant to crash into the waters of the Atlantic Ocean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a section of the base under Disneyworld the TARDIS materialized. However no one was eager to leave the console room just yet. At least, not without a plan. Even if Mitchie, Alan, Maria, Clyde, Luke and Heather were weirded out by the fact that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. As it was their first time in the meachine. "I know. It's bigger on the inside than it is on the outside." Sarah Jane said as she then directed everyone back to the main topic of conversation. What to do next.

"So what do we fight them with?" Owen asked getting the ball rolling. "I mean a Sonic Screwdriver and Sonic Lipsticks aren't gonna do much eh mate? And I don't think mum and dad here want their kids put on the front line as weapons." Owen pointed at Alex and Justin with everyone knowing what he meant. Especially Theresa.

"You're right that I don't want my kids used as weapons. Magic or no." Theresa said with venom in her voice, and a glare at Owen. Which Jerry had no problem backing up. "How can anyone even think that?"

"Times of war everyone can be called." Jack said in a matter of fact tone. "Even the kids."

"Well not this time." Moesby then said with resolve. "I think we all want to avoid the childrengetting hurt more than they already have. No matter how annoying they can be." Looking around the room it seemed like everyone agreed to that. Even the teens off to the side, bu Miley had a look in her eyes that was hard to read. Lily, Jackson and Oliver quickly noticed it.

The Doctor then spoke up as ideas continued to roll. "I've got a few things we can fight them with." he said as he made his way to a panel beneath the TARDIS console. "Jack you want to give me a hand?" Jack nodded as he grabbed the panel and helped the Doctor pull it up.

The Doctor then went down into the opening and then came out pulling up a trunk. Jack and Robbie Ray helped pull the trunk up so that it settled on the console floor. The Doctor looked down at the trunk sad. "I hoped never to need what was in here." he said.

"What?" Miley asked. "What's in it?" The Doctor didn't answer as he just opened the trunk. Inside it were guns. Space age blasters of different makes and models. Sarah Jane looked on horrified at the thought of the Doctor carrying guns. "Doctor what are these doing here? I thought you never liked carrying guns."

"I don't. Especially now." the Doctor said before explaining. "But during my fifth, sixth and seventh incarnations I picked up a few fire arms on my travels. Mostly from the Cybermen as you'll find a lot of their weapons in there. After a while I got tired of collecting guns, and rebuilt my sonic screwdriver. I've kept the guns in here ever since."

"Well we're going to need them now." Jack said as he passed Cyber rifles to anyone who needed them as if it were no big deal, although he did have reservations of his own about the Doctor having guns. Reservations he kept to himself as the current crisis called for weapons to be used. Mostly he passed the guns to his own team, but a few others also got a gun as well. Owen, Ianto, Gwen, Robbie Ray, President Martinez and Heather all took the weapons. "Mom?" Lily asked shocked at the sight of her mother holding an alien weapon.

"I've handled guns before Lillian." Heather said trying to maintain a sense of control. "But that was a long time ago." Lily added.

"Doesn't matter." Heather said. "And I'm not going to say anything else on this. So please don't pressure me." The last words in the sentence had an edge to them that indicated to Lily that her mother didn't want to discuss the matter further. Lily took the edge in speech for what it was and did not ask her mother anything else.

Moesby and the Russos, as well as Chef Victor all refused the guns. "I don't like holding weapons." Moesby said. "They bring about a false sense of authority." Sarah also agreed to not taking a weapon, but Alan took a Cyber rifle. As did Martha.

"And I just wouldn't feel right using them." Jerry said with Theresa backing him up. She then added "We'll help anyway we can, but I won't use a gun. I've seen too many of them as it is."

"Family after my own hearts." The Doctor said as he pulled out a bag that was quickly tossed to Jerry. Jerry opened it and was amazed by what he saw. "Merlin's flash powder? How did you....?"

"If you're wondering if I'm Merlin then the answer is no. Not yet. Maybe." the Doctor said. He then reached back into the compartment and picked up another weapon that was given to Jack. A long barreled laser rifle that Jack admired. "I was going to kill Davros once with that rifle. I lacked his practice." the Doctor said staring at the rifle. Looking up at Jack he added "I still lack it."

"You considered killing Davros?" Sarah asked. The Doctor nodded as he looked at Sarah. "One time I thought back to my decision, wondering if I had the right to exterminate a species before it was born and all the good that would come if they hadn't been. Then I found they had committed a new set of atrocities, and I realized the mistake I had made by letting the Daleks live. A mistake that led to the last great Time War, and my people dying."

"So what are you saying?" Alex asked. "If the chance comes to kill Davros this time will you take it?" Lily added "And what about the space/time continuum? Returning Davros to the Nightmare Channel?"

"Actually it's called the Nightmare Child." The Doctor said. "I don't know why I kept letting you call it the Nightmare Channel. Sounds less magnificent." Miley however spoke up now and asked "Are you going to do it this time though Doctor? Are you going to kill Davros?"

"Are you going to kill Batterson?" the Doctor asked looking at Miley. Both shared a stare at one another and then turned away. For the time being the subject of murder was tabled.

"Ok, how do we do this?" Gwen asked getting to another topic. The Doctor then said "We've got two main focuses here. Stop Davros, and rescue the kids."

"Well I don't know about you but I'm for rescuing the kids." Theresa said. Sarah then came to Theresa's side and said "I agree. We'll take a party and find out where the kids are."

"I'll try to find Davros, along with other volunteers." President Marinez said. Looking at Sarah Martinez asked "Who do you want?"

"Well." Sarah thought for a moment and decided. "The kids will probably need a doctor. But Davros will probably have more guards around him than the kids. So I'll take Dr. Harper as a physician." Owen rolled his eyes and said "Great. My being dead gives me time with the kiddies."

"Oh Owen." Toshiko said rolling her eyes. "I'll go too. I might be able to break whatever booby traps Davros had laid."

"You ain't going anywhere without me sweetie." Theresa said. "Davros has my kid. I'm getting him out."

"And I'm getting Davros." Jerry said. "I'm going with the President." Jack turned to Gwen and Ianto and asked "You two go with Sarah's group. They may need some backup." Gwen couldn't help but ask "And what about you Jack?"

"I'm going with the Doctor. I'm going to stop Davros." Gwen and Ianto nodded and stood with Sarah, Owen and Toshiko. Chef Victor also stood with Sarah's team. "Sorry Mr. President. But my son is in danger. I'm sure you understand."

"Daddy." Raven said going to her father's side as if holding onto him for dear life. "Don't go." Chef Victor held his daughter and said "Rae, I have to. I have to go and get your brother. You can understand that right?" Raven nodded but still she didn't want her father to go.

"I'll come back Rae. And we'll all be a family again." Chef Victor said. Raven then let go as her father turned to President Martinez and asked "Well Mr. President, do you understand why I'm going?"

"I do Chef Victor." President Martinez said. "If there's anyone I trust to find my little girl more than anyone it's you. I know she'll be in good hands." Robbie Ray went over to the Doctor and asked "I assume you're going after Davros too?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the Doctor asked. Robbie Ray nodded and said "Well then I'm going with you too." Miley then ran up to her father and asked "Daddy why?"

"I'm not letting those monsters take anything more from you that they haven't already taken." Robbie Ray said. "If someone's going to take on that freak let it be a grown up. Let it be me. Besides, it's my job to protect you from the monsters. Let me protect you from these monsters here." Miley then reached out and hugged her father. Lily, Oliver, and Jackson all offered their support while the other kids watched in sympathy.

"I'll go with you too." Heather said coming up to Robbie Ray. Lily walked up to her mom and gave her a look of fear. "Mom. Davros is a monster. He's...'

"...someone in need of a good skin cream. I know." Heather said. "But he'll do more if he's not stopped. And frankly, I think some of the 'boys' could use a woman's touch in dealing with monsters." Some of the men snickered at Heather's remark, which Heather noticed. But it was the Doctor that spoke up.

"Women can be just as capable of war as men." the Doctor said. "I even met a few that gave men a run for their money. Two even travelled with me for a while. Fiery I'll tell you. Well, one was fiery with all that Nitro 9 she lugged around. The other was good with a knife."

"Okay." Heather said listening to the Doctor speak. After Lloyd said he was going with the Doctor, and Barb was going with Sarah the final volunteer for the Davros team became Martha Jones. "Heavy duty monster. Heavy duty doctor." she explained. The Doctor smiled glad for Martha's company. "Finding the kids may be less riskier than confronting Davros." the Doctor said. "Davros values his own safety more than anything."

"So the risk will be far less to me?" Owen asked. "With me being dead man walking and all?" The Doctor nodded "Yeah."

"I'll watch the kiddies." Moesby said looking at the teens. "Make sure they stay out of trouble." Robbie Ray nodded knowing Moesby would do his best. Moesby emphasized discipline. Zack, Cody, Maddie and London shared a look. All of them knowing Moesby meant what he said.

"Well then, I gess all there is to say is...Allons-y!" The Doctor and the adults made their way to the TARDIS door and walked out. Breaking into their respective teams. The kids all stayed behind watching as the adults went to stop the evil Davros set into motion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes inside the TARDIS Miley started pacing the floor. Lily tried to calm her friend which led to Miley just waiving her arms, as if indicating that she didn't want to be bothered.

"Hannah you're going to pace a hole in the floor." Lily said. Miley sighed knowing her friend had a point. Still she couldn't help how she was feeling. Her father was out there hunting down the monster that would kill her mother as well as the monster that would help him do it. And all she could do....all any of the kids could do.....was sit in the safety of the TARDIS while the world was going to hell.

"I know Lola it's just...." Miley started to say. Lily put a hand on her friend's shoulder and said "I know. Remember, my mom's out there too."

"And my dad." Raven said as Chelsea and Eddie stood beside her. "Don't forget our parents." Alex and Justin said. Maria then added "And my dad."

"And my mum." Luke then said. Maddie also added "And who knows what's happening to our families where they are." She then sat on the couch facing the console. Zack and Cody sitting with her. Zack especially as he never passed up a chance to sit next to his 'sweet thang.'

London however looked at the couch and asked "Is that plush corinthian leather?" Moesby rolled his eyes at the young heiress wondering how she could think about plush corinthian leather at this moment. Then he realized she needed to...or she wouldn't stop thinking about what happened before with the Dalek. Or how her own father was doing.

"We're all worried about our parents." Phil said standing with Pim and Keely. Mitchie also stood with the Diffy's. She may not have had family in trouble like the others had, but she did have friends in trouble. And they were just as important. "I hate just sitting here." Mitchie said.

"But for right now that's what you do." Moesby said. "Your parents want you safe. And despite some of you being obvious hooligans....I agree that you should be kept safe." Zack then said "I believe Moesby just said that he cares."

"Don't let it go to your head." Moesby added as Raven then zoned out for a second as she received a psychic vision.

_A monster hurled lightning bolts at the Doctor and Robbie Ray's team. Everyone was ducking for cover as sparks flew when a bolt of lightning made it's impact. The monster throwing the lightning said "You fools! You cannot kill me! I am Davros!"_

Raven then zoned back into the real world as she thought about her vision. "Rae. What happened?" Chelsea asked steadying her friend. Raven looked at Miley with a look of sadness. A look that said "I'm sorry." Eddie looked at Miley, who had a frightened look on her face, then turned to Raven and asked "Rae? What did you see?"

Raven took a breath and spoke. "It was that monster Davros. He was throwing lightning at your dad and the others." Miley felt her legs give out as she sat on the floor. Lily, Oliver and Jackson by her side. "You sure?" Jackson asked.

Raven nodded. "I'm sorry."she said as shock and sadness filled the young girl named Miley Stewart. Miley sat on the floor for a few minutes as the other teens came to her side to comfort her on a moment that had not happened yet.

__Had not happened yet._ _Miley thought. __What was it the Doctor said? Wibbly wobbly timey whimey. That was his theory. Time was fluid with an exception of a few fixed points. That wasn't a fixed point was it?_ _Miley then stood up as she knew what she had to do next. "I'm going to find Batterson." Miley said with resolve. "And maybe even Davros."

"Hannah you can't." Lily said. "They'll kill you."

"No they won't. Not yet." Miley said. "Davros wants me alive. Some great vision of his. Some point he wants me to make. He can't make it if I'm dead now can he?" Miley then went to the TARDIS door, where Moesby stood, arms crossed, trying to be as much of a brick wall as he could. "You're not going anywhere Hannah."

"Mr. Moesby. My father's in danger, as is all our parents. If they die who'll take care of us?" Soon all the teens gave Moesby a look that freaked him out. Because he had a suspicion what the answer would be.

Moesby would be taking care of the children. But before Moesby could answer the lights in the TARDIS dimmed and a shimmer was heard as the room shook. The effect only lasted a few seconds before everything returned to normal.

"What was that?" Mitchie asked. "Sounds like a teleport." Phil said.

"Someone teleported the TARDIS?" Lily asked. "Who?"

"Well I'm going to find out." Miley said as she moved past Moesby and opened the TARDIS door. She then looked out and saw that they were not where they were previously. Looking around she saw they were in some sort of auditorium. An upper ramp circling the room with stairs leading down. Miley walked down the stairs closest to her as she took in the sights.

Looking back at the TARDIS she saw several teens and Moesby standing in the doorway. "Stay there." she said as she looked around some more. As she continued to look Miley heard a voice. "Welcome Miss Stewart." the voice said off to the side.

Miley turned and saw who it was. Disbelief crossing her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sarah led her party of Gwen, Toshiko, Owen, Ianto, Theresa, Barb and Victor through the halls of Davros's base. Owen however was quickly getting restless. "There's got to be a better way to find where the kids are." he said. Everyone was agreeing.

"We need some sort of information terminal. Some way to find out what the Daleks have done." Toshiko said. Gwen had another idea. "Or maybe we just need to think like Davros."

"I'm not sure I want to get into that monster's head." Ianto said. Everyone agreed with that. Yet Sarah knew that might be the best way to go about finding where Davros was keeping the children. "So what do we know about him?"

"Well he's nuts." Theresa said. "Doesn't care about anything but himself. And those Dalek things." Barb added "And I'm not sure he cares about them."

"They do seem like means to an end to him." Ianto said. "What else?"

"Well he's a genius." Toshiko said. "I think that's obvious." Owen added "Just a lot twisted."

"And a genius would have a laborotory, not to mention want to keep his own interests secured. Probably hard to get to." Sarah said as her mind was trying to find an answer. "A lower level. Those take time to get to. And Davros would keep security in place."

"Any automated security I can handle." Toshiko said. "As for the Daleks, we stay out of their way." Sarah nodded agreeing with the plan. Next, they went to search for an elevator which they found.

After descending to a sublevel they entered the corridor where they saw a light coming from one room. Sarah and Gwen were wondering where all the traps were. So far none had been discovered or tripped. But once they entered the room all such concerns were not important. "Oh my god!" Theresa said at the sight before her. A sight everyone was horrified to see.

Children and teens were hooked up to computers typing at the screens before them. Their gazes fixed at the screen before them as they typed. Each one working a series of symbols before them. "Theresa's first instinct was "We got to get them out of there." but Barb and Sarah held her back.

"Psionic feedback." Sarah said. "You pull them out now you fry their brains." Ianto looked up at the screen and asked "But what is it they're doing?"

Everyone looked up at the symbols swiling about. But Sarah saw the symbols and knew what they were. "Ths Scasis Paradigm."

"The what?" Theresa asked. Sarah then explained. "The Scasis Paradigm. The godmaker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you have control over everything. Time, space, matter. Yours to control. You can basically rewrite the universe to your liking with it."

"Wait. We can do so much in the universe. Magic and everything, if you believe in that sort of thing, and everything in the universe revolves around a math problem?" Toshiko asked. Sarah nodded. Owen then added "Makes me wish I paid more attention in algebra." A remark that got him quite a few glares.

"But why are the kids connected to it?" Theresa asked watching the young children glued to their computer screens typing away like machines. "Why not....super smart adults?"

"The godmaker needs imagination to crack it. With children it's endless creativity." Sarah explained. Taking a pause she then said "They're using these childrens' souls to pull this off." Horrified Gwen and Theresa looked at the kids and wondered what they could do to free them. Heather then asked "What about the servers? If those are taken out could the kids be freed then?"

Sarah considered the idea and said "Possibly." But before anyone could look for the servers an energy field scattered all around the room sending everyone but the children down to the ground in agony. The field was mixed with an ultrasonic wave adding another level of pain as well. Everyone tried to fight it, but it was to no avail. Owen tried to reach for the door, but collapsed to the ground. The last thing anyone heard was the electronic voice of Davros filling the room.

"Did you think I would allow my tools to be taken from me?" Davros said over the speaker. "I have planned for this for a long time. I have explored different levels of pain through different species. All life feels pain, and can be incapacitated by it. It is just a matter of what type of pain that is." As Davros finished his words blackness overtook everyone.

The trap had been sprung. Not just in the children's room, but everywhere.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In his chamber Davros sat in quiet contemplation. He felt some sort of attack was about to be made on his life. Regardless he would be ready for it. As he sat President Martinez, Robbie Ray, Heather, Martha, Alan, Jerry, Jack and the Doctor all walked into the room where Davros was sitting. The second team about to make its move.

"I can't believe he's just sitting there." Jack said. "Does he think himself that indestructable?"

"Davros always had an overrated sense of his own importance." the Doctor said. "But something here doesn't feel right. We should have come across more resistance. Daleks, guards, something."

"Or maybe like you said Doctor, he has an overrated sense of his own importance." Jerry said. "Regardless we'll never have a better chance to stop him than now." Looking around most everyone was in agreement. All but the Doctor and Robbie Ray, who had the same concerns. President Martinez then spoke and said "Okay, here's what we do. Captain Harknesss, you cover me while I get to the other side. When I'm there we can get him in a crossfire. Jack nodded and said "Sounds good to me."

"Too easy." the Doctor said. Heather snapped back "You got any better ideas?"

"Well I think the first thing to do is distract him." the Doctor said. "Not that I believe it will do any good mind you. This is just too easy."

"Well right now I'll take 'too easy.'" Jerry said. The Doctor gave a nudge to Martha as if silently asking her to stay back. "This is going to go wrong I know it." he mumbled as he rounded the corner, stood up and shouted "Hey Davros."

Davros then turned around to face the Doctor just as President Martinez dashed past Davros. Davros however caught the blur and shot electricity at the President's loaction. An explosion erupted nearby that the President nearly avoided. Soon Jerry, Alan, Jack and Heather all charged in. Robbie Ray remained behind with Martha just as the Doctor stepped back.. Jack had his blaster on ready to fire.

Davros then started firing electric bolts towards his attackers. "You are fools!" Davros shouted. "You cannot kill me! I am Davros!!!"

"And now you're dead!" Jack said as he brought his blaster to bear. "Mr. President NOW!!!" Jack shouted as President Martinez came out of hiding and blsted Davros. Jack also fired his rifle striking the deformed scientist. A death scream erupted as Davros was struck by volleys of energy fire. Next thing that happened the life support chair exploded and Davros was left a deformed mess. Everyone but the Doctor, Robbie Ray and Martha felt relieved.

"Well that was simple enough." Jack said relieved. The relief faded when Jerry had a change of heart and asked "Does anyone feel this is a little I don't know...too easy?"

"I did, but I told you that." the Doctor said. Suddenly a voice said off to the side said "A realization that came too late Mr. Russo." Looking up everyone saw Davros off to the side on a video monitor. The Doctor saw the image and immediately took notice of a major change in his enemy.

Davros was back in his original life support system chair. A modified and upgraded version of it, but still the same basic design. The base had the spheres of a Dalek casing. The same black color laced with silver. Before his were the controls of his chair which controlled a multitude of functions, and on his torso was his black leather military scientist tunic. "Back to the classic look huh Davros?"

"The Imperial Dalek casing did have its uses." Davros said. "But the time for those uses has long since passed. I would greet you in person, but my real objective is about to approach."

"Real objective? What real objective?" Alan asked.

"Oh I'm sure the Doctor knows. I had intended to start this when I first met his current companion. Now I shall complete my revelation of truth to her. She shall soon see the lies and deceit that come from pursuing a false ideal and embrace the one true path. The path of the Dalek!" The look in the Doctor's eyes was one of horror as he knew what Davros intended.

"Davros wants Hannah." the Doctor said. Heather and Jerry wondered why as the Doctor explained. "Hannah has always tried to focus on the good aspects of life. Davros's life has been one horror after the next. So much to the point that he believes horror is all there is in the universe."

"So what does this have to do with Hannah?" Heather asked. The Doctor said "Hannah's view is a view Davros wants to disprove. He seeks to prove that embracing the better part of our natures lead to weakness, and that strength comes from embracing the part of us that can become a Dalek....hatred."

"True Doctor." Davros said over the speaker. "A point I can't let others try to disprove. You however Doctor are welcome to try and stop me." Suddenly the speaker went off and an energy field enveloped the room. President Martinez, Alan, Jerry, Heather, Lloyd and Jack were all struck by the field as the Doctor jumped clear to where Robbie Ray and Martha were kept safe.

"We have to help them." Martha said looking to lunge through the field. The Doctor held her back. "No Martha. There's nothing we can do now. Don't worry, Davros won't kill them."

"How can you be so sure?" Robbie Ray asked. "Because Davros likes an audience." the Doctor said. "He wants to show off his victory." Robbie Ray and Martha were chilled when they knew what Davros's 'victory' was. Miley embracing her darker self.

"We have to get to the TARDIS." the Doctor said as he, Martha and Robbie Ray both bolted down the corridor to where the TARDIS sat.....only to find it gone. "Where is it?" Martha asked.

The Doctor then took out his Sonic Screwdriver and followed a series of beeps. "This way." he said as the three made tracks to where the TARDIS, and Miley, all were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on Miley. You shouldn't keep us waiting." James Batterson said standing off to the side. Miley then stepped out of the TARDIS looking at the evil apprentice of Davros. Batterson studies Miley noticing something different about her manner. Her expressions. Her attitude.

"You've changed." Batterson said taking Miley in. "Has travelling with the Doctor changed you, or is this change in demeanor brought by something else?"

"You should know." Miley said remembering the times he tried to kill her mother. Moments that hadn't happened to Batterson yet.

"I should?" Batterson asked. "Oh, you must be thinking of some horrible crime I haven't yet committed. Something to look forward to then." Miley still stood holding the gun to Batterson as she approached. "No you won't. Because you won't get the chance to do it."

"And what crime praytell is that Miss Stewart?" a voice said from behind. Turning Miley saw Davros appear. Miley looked at the Kaled scientist and said "New chair?"

"Rather an old one." Davros said. Miley then said "I liked the old one better. At least there there was a lid to close, and it hid your ugly face."

"I have far more interesting pursuits to attain than to be concerned with the asthetics of fashion." Davros then took notice of the gun in Miley's hand and saw how it was directed towards Batterson. "Interesting. It must be terrible for you to kill my aide. To abandon the principles you so cherish." Davros then paused as he wanted his next words to hang in the air for Miley to hear.

"For you to embrace what you have once said you did not wish to embrace. Your own hatred." Davros paused as he saw Lily and Alex step outside the TARDIS. "Remain inside. This is a private conversation."

Alex was taken aback by Davros's demand. "Remain inside? What do you expect...." Alex's sentence was broken by the shout of "EXTERMINATE!!!" A Dalek then appeared and looked to blast Alex. Alex ducked behind the TARDIS door as Lily jumped another direction. When the Dalek fired Alex was safely behind the door of the TARDIS. Lily crawled to Miley's side and stood up to stand alongside her friend. Davros seemed not the least bit bothered.

"I suppose your companion can stay." Davros said. "It will help when she knows my final victory." Miley and Lily shared a look as Miley asked "What final victory?"

"I suppose an explanation is in order." Davros said. "When the Doctor has been my prisoner at times I entertained conversations with him. Conversations based on two men of science. Conversations where I can find I can speak to him at a level near my own genius."

"Near your own?" Lily asked. "How far ahead is the Doctor?"

"Watch your tongue girl, or you shall be exterminated here and now." Lily then shut her mouth as Davros continued to speak to Miley. "And with you I find I can engage if a different sort of conversation, or contest, with you. Your intellect is paltry compared to mine..."

"Gee thanks." Miley said rolling her eyes. Davros still continued. "But your ethical beliefs provide me with such stimulating conversation, as well as competition." Miley and Lily were both confused at Davros's choice of words. "Competition?" Miley asked.

"Yes. Do you not see it?" Davros asked. "Our diametrically opposite positions. Good vs. Evil. Order vs. Chaos. Stagnation vs. Evolution. Or as you children draw it the 'nice' vs the 'mean'. The age old struggle with one side demanding a victor."

"Let me guess. That victor is you?" Miley asked. Davros nodded. "There is potential in you. Potential that will be useful in my new breed of Daleks."

"Like I said Davros. Not interested." Miley stood determined by her decision, yet her determination wavered when Davros then said "Not even to save your mother? Or your future?" Lily looked at Miley as her gaze was fixed on Davros. "What are you getting at?"

"I have looked into the time vortex." Davros said. "I know what will happen to your mother." Miley gave Batterson a look as if saying that she knew something that would happen. Something Batterson was as yet unaware of. Davros however continued to egg Miley on. "You have an opportunity here and now Miss Stewart. To save your mother before she is killed. All you have to do is take it. Give in to the hatred, your need for revenge. Take the vengeance your mother deserves." Miley stood staring at Batterson. Her eyes locked onto him for a reason Batterson did not know. Or would not know yet.

Lily decided she would break the wild west staredown as she then asked Davros "Wait. You also said to save her future. What do you mean?"

"Ahhh a temporary reprieve." Davros said as he then turned to look at Lily. "You are a very loyal friend to try to stop her from doing what is her right of vengeance to do. Nevertheless your actions eventually will be futile."

"Futile? What do you mean futile?" Miley asked. Davros was only too happy to answer. "Do you wish to know your future Miss Stewart? A future of pain? I can show it to you." Davros then pressed a switch on his support chair as a monitor came on. A monitor that showed Miley as Hannah Montana performing.

"Such innocence. Such exuberance for life. Such peace. Unfortunately it will be all short lived for you. Observe." The monitor swirled and changed as new images starte to appear. Images had shown Hannah on the cover of scandal rags. Rags that had in in what seemed to be seductive poses. One in her underwear, another in a pair of tight shorts holding a pole, another with her only wearing a sheet as her back is exposed. Her eyes expressing a sense of innocence, yet the bylines for the articles being far from kind.

Miley read each byline for the rags not believing what was being said. She read each byline and article that came off as malicious and labelling her as some sort of 'bad' girl. Some bylines read said "Heffer Montana. Ho Down Throw her down." And other malicious titles that horrified Miley.

__How could this happen to me?_ _she asked herself. __I've always tried to do good and inspire. How can people be so hurtful and mean like this?_ _Davros picked up on the internal question running through Miley's mind and mocked her for it. "Such a turn from the positive influence you seek to cultivate is it not?"

The articles continued on, especially with those that had Miley as Hannah taking part in a photo shoot where she wore a sheet. Parents and news programs shouting outrage. People calling her 'slut', 'hoar', 'hypocrite', and other nasty names. People hating her in the name of Mikayla as if they had to bump off Hannah in order for Mikayla to prosper. Images of her in tears and critics calling them 'crocadile tears' saying that she was faking the emotions. More images continued to appear. Images of Miley and Lily doing a You Tube video parodying Mikayla and Mitchie, and people punishing her for it. Hannah apologizing, yet people not believing it. Talk of how Hannah should hold herself to a 'higher standard' if she wishes to be a 'role model'. How she would never be a 'role model' because of her mistakes, and how those mistakes will define her for the rest of her life.

That all she would be is a 'bad girl.'

The images then faded as Miley stood in the center of the room. "Why did you show me that?" Miley asked.

"To show you the futility of clinging to a delusion." Davros said. "Do you really think people want what you have to offer? A lie? You seek to inspire. To bring out the supposed 'best' of people. But what exactly is 'the best' of humanity'? Your delusions of love, kindness and a better world? Not to mention self respect and standing up for yourself?" Looking at the images Davros let himself show a crooked smile through his misformed lips. "Apparently you have, or will have, a problem practicing what you preach yourself."

"Those are mistakes." Miley said. "I will make mistakes in life. Everyone does."

"I do not. I do not allow it." Davros said. "I do not tolerate imperfections in my work. And if an experiment is deemed 'faulty' or 'imperfect' then I dispose of it. Just as I will dispose of your delusions of your ideals. Ideals you seem to have a har time maintaining a commitment to. Or perhaps, deep down you knwo the truth."

"What truth?" Miley asked. Davros was only too happy to give his answer

"That the so called 'best' of humanity is nothing but a delusion. Weakness compared to the strength hatred has to offer. The courage of conviction. The dedication to the ideals one believes in if they embrace that emotion. As others of your race have done."

"Because of your hate waves?" Miley asked. Davros then let out a chuckle at Miley's words. "Oh, they were in the thralls of hatred long before I came along. Hatred has a long bloody history in your species. Which only goes to prove my point."

"Your point?" Miley asked afraid of the answer.

"That your species does not wish 'the best' as you see it. They wish to be the dominant. They wish their ideals to be 'right'. And they wish you to obey those ideals without question." Davros then moved forward and said "And deep down you know what I am saying is the truth."

Lily looked at Miley and saw the look of resolve on her face fade. "How can they justify this?" Miley asked trying to keep her composure. Davros was only too happy to explain.

"Their belief that they are right. That is all the justification they need." Davros said. "The belief that nothing must stand in their way for what they believe is right. And if other beliefs and ideals need to be sacrificed...so be it. They are of no importance anyway. It is not as if they have any significance. For they are what is 'wrong'. And the 'wrong' have no significance."

"Miley don't listen to him." Lily said as if trying to keep her own sanity as well as Miley's. Davros however continued to speak as if getting close to his goal, the breaking of Miley's spirit.

"Throughout history entire races are defined by the atrocities they have committed, and how they have come out stronger and dominant by them. You go to the stars with rockets that were used to kill. You have split the atom by use of technology that was used to destroy an entire city in order to end your second World War. It is those who embrace the atrocities that become the dominant power. It is those that embrace strength that become rulers of the universe."

"I guess that depends on your definition of strength." a voice said off to the side. Next to the TARDIS Oliver stood with Jackson, Justin, Alex, Mitchie, Zack, Cody, London, Maddie, Raven, Chelsea and Eddie. Oliver took the lead confronting the villain. Davros was stunned at the teens that stood by the TARDIS thinking they would have cowered in the safety of the TARDIS. Then looking off to the side he saw the guard Dalek spinning around.

"HELP ME!!! MOTOR CONTROL NOT FUNCTIONAL!!! MOTOR CONTROL NOT FUNCTIONAL!!!" Alex then stepped forward and said "And now for our next magical trick. Justin?"

Justin then brought out a jello cube from the TARDIS. "Thanks Lola for showing me the food processor." Justin said handing the cube to Alex. Alex then held the plate as she looked at the Dalek spinning around. She was ready to cast her spell when the Dalek suddenly stopped. "AUXILLARY CONTROL ESTABLISHED!!! HOSTILE ACTION TAKEN!!! EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!! EXTERMINATE!!!"

"Piggly wiggly get in the jiggly." Alex said waving her wand over the jello cube before the Dalek could fire. Next thing the Dalek knew it was trapped in a giant sized version of the jello cube. "Oh that's so cool." London said looking at the Dalek in the giant jello cube. "Can you do it again?"

"Oh I am sure that they could Miss Tipton." Davros said. "Which is why I want to make sure I get every ounce of knowledge pertaining to this 'magic' that there is. With such a force at my command no force will be able to withstand my Daleks supremacy." Maddie shook her head in disgust as she asked "Not that I don't believe in magic or anything but is that all you think magic is? Some sort of weapon that you can use to kill?"

"Everything can be a weapon Miss Fitzpatrick. Even a split atom." Davros said. "Do you remember the first atomic bomb test? The destruction it provided? The order that was created?"

"The deaths it caused?"Maddie asked. Davros shrugged off Maddie's point by saying "It is war. And in war...people die. No matter the weapon used."

"And is that what you look to do with magic? Use it as a weapon to kill?" Justin asked horrified as she walked up to get into Davros's face. All the other teens followed until they were standing next to Miley and Lily. All of them now confronting Davros. "Take all that which makes magic....magic and make it like an atomic bomb? A weapon?"

"But is it not already a weapon? Albeit a defensive one?" Davros asked. "Surely you have made use of this magic as a defensive means. Not to mention for your own gain. Correct?" Davros turned his head to look at the other one of the teens in the crowd. Alex Russo.

"Why are you looking at me?" Alex asked nervously.

"Because you of all people prove my point." Davros said. "The information I....acquired from your brother provided me with much insight into you. You of all people cannot deny the words I speak as true. Can you?"

Alex listened to Davros's words and couldn't help but nod at Davros's assesment. At times Alex had used magic for personal gain. But there was also something in Davros's voice that chilled Alex. Something that said he would have used magic in ways she never would have thought of...or wished to. Suddenly Alex felt a chill. A chill brought about by Davros's stare. Davros studied her for a moment and said "Perfect. I see much potential in you. You embrace many of the ideals I do."

Alex listened to Davros's words and shook her head at Davros's claim. She did not want to believe that this....creature before her was right. That she was no better than him. "I'm nothing like you dude."

"Really? Do you not seek to manipulate situations to your own advantage? Do you not seek to use tools of power for your own gain? Do you not hold in contempt others that do not share your beliefs?" Alex was open mouthed at Davros's claims, not sure he could believe what he was hearing. Nor could Justin who said "Dude, you're crazy. Alex is....nothing like you."

"Really?" Davros said keeping his gaze on Alex. "When you see an objective you seek to acquire do you not stop at nothing to acquire it? Like that boy Nathan Gray?" The mention of Nate got a look from Miley as she was now focused on Alex and Davros's conversation. Alex sought to defend herself by saying "Nate was not an 'objective'. He's someone I had a....strong friendship with."

"But you wanted more didn't you? It is common for all species to want more. To want what they cannot have. And to eliminate all that stand in their way." Davros then paused as he then added "Even if that objective is the memory of a previous love."

"Miley what is he talking about?" Lily asked. Davros looked at Lily and answered "In my research into this planet and culture, I have explored many aspects. Including music. One song I found interesting was entitled 'Love is a Battlefield'. And for your friend it truly was....especially as Miss Russo sought to replace your friend in young Mr. Gray's life."

Justin looked at Alex and saw tears fall down her face. Alex started to sob as she said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It was supposed to be a summer time romance. He was looking to forget his breakup. I was there. The media saw it...and went with it." Jackson responded with "I remember that. Miley was hurt when she saw the articles."

"Miley?" Keely then asked wondering what the name meant. "I thought that was a fake name." London said "It is. It's Hannah's fake name. She says it to go undercover."

"A noble attempt Miss Tipton, but foolish." Davros said. London looked at Davros confused. "What did I attempt?" Davros didn't answer as he continued to taunt Miley.

"All the lies are being stripped from this girl even now. The delusions. The false beliefs. Leaving only the true person behind. A person that will embrace the universal truth of war, and destruction with the destination being total victory." Miley quietly shook as she felt Davros's words get to her. Her resolve starting to shatter, yet something inside her told her to hang on.

"Doo wah doo. Life's good." Miley said as if trying to comfort herself with a quote her father once told her. It had been in the Stewart family for years and they often said it when circumstances had been more tough than anyone thought they could bear. Davros listened to the quote and just laughed at he continued to taunt and tear down Miley.

"You continue to lie to yourself? Life is fire. Life is pain. This must be conquered if you are to become the ultimate power." Davros continued his taunts as he approached Miley. "Your beliefs have already been compromised. All it takes is one conflict and your sense of order is disrupted...beyond repair. Chaos causes growth. Peace...only stagnation."

"Leave her alone!" Jackson shouted as he rushed towards his sister to help her. Davros fired a bolt of lightning from a metal hand sending Jackson flying back to where he hit the ground hard with Oliver, London, Maddie, Justin and Moesby rushing to his side. All the teens looked at Davros horrified. "What was that about? What are you afraid of?" Cody asked not hiding his outrage, only to get a shock of lightning from Davros for his trouble.

"If none of you wish to experience the same fate then you will remain where you are." Davros demanded. Moesby then stood and said "You haven't answered his question. What are you afraid of Davros? Are you afraid that you might be wrong about something? That maybe your beliefs aren't the only beliefs there are?"

"It is not just a matter of belief Mr. Moesby. But of conviction." Davros said. "As well as a knowledge of human nature. Throughout history people have been drawn to conflict, the glory it brings when an enemy is vanquished. The elation that comes when a victor is chosen." Davros then turned to Miley and said "And I know that you will not be able to escape your own conflicts. To escape seeing all you love and believe in be destroyed. All you seek to accomplish will be for nothing if you do not give in to your inner darkness. The rage within you. The hatred that can make you powerful, that fuels the convictions for your beliefs. As it fuels all convictions."

Miley tried to hold onto a vestige of love and happiness within herself when Lily asked "How can hate fuel love?" Miley looked at Lily and heard the question she had asked. A question that seemed perfectly reasonable. Davros looked at Lily and asked "What kind of irrelevant question is that?"

"A good irrelevant question." a voice said off to the side. Standing in the doorway was the Doctor and Robbie Ray. Davros turned to see his enemy and Miley's father, standing in the doorway.

"Davros only knows one way." the Doctor said. "The way of hate and war. And since that is the only way he's known he believes that to be the right way. And like anyone who embraces arrogance, he believes his way is the right, and only, way."

"It is the right way Doctor." Davros said. "Even if one embraced the cause of peace there will always be one to challenge that belief. Challenged to the point of compromise. And once that happens they see those peaceful beliefs as lies. And the way of survival to be the truth. No matter the cost."

"Or their belief becomes stronger." Robbie Ray said. "It's a matter of how strong one's convictions are, especially against those that would seek to break them." Robbie Ray said his last words with a biting sarcasm before continuing. "And my family and I have pretty strong convictions. And we'll stand by them, no matter what you do." Miley looked at Robbie Ray and took his hand when he came to her side. She was glad her father was there, if only to gain strength from his presence.

"Even if it was to save one you love. Your wife maybe?" Davros asked. "Are you sure you would not try to stop her death if it was within your power?" Robbie Ray hesitated a brief second as he didn't answer right away. That brief second was all it took to knock Robbie Ray out cold.

Miley felt her father's hand slip out of hers as she looked to see James Batterson behind her. Before Miley could react Batterson grabbed her as other security forces then came in and grabbed the rest of the kids. The Doctor looked on in disgust as two other security forces entered. Miley looked down at her father as soldiers held him up roughly. Batterson then ordered "Keep him awake. I want him to see this."

"Wasn't that a little dirty Davros? Even for you?" the Doctor asked. Davros paid the Doctor no mind. "This move granted me victory. The right of the victor is all I need to cement my claim."

"Might makes right huh Davros? That's your answer to everything?" the Doctor retorted. "If you're strong. Then you are right. And the right should be obeyed. Obey. Obey. Obey."

"Survival of the fittest." Davros said. "I believe one on this planet had a similar philosophy. A man named Darwin."

"Oh right. Charles Darwin. Now there was a windbag." the Doctor said. "But as someone once said on a popular TV program years back 'That is one opinion. It does not happen to be mine.'"

"Nor ours." Robbie Ray said as he was regaining his bearings. Miley looked at her father and felt a surge of warmth and strength come from him, a strength that filled her with resolve again. For a second she could believe that her father was right. But a second was all Davros would allow.

"Not yet, but perhaps I should apply some incentive to change your views." Davros said as he pressed a button on his chair. In a field of energy all the rescue parties appeared. The Doctor looked horrified to see Sarah, Jack (as well as his team) and Martha appear before him. As was Lily to see her mom appear, the Russos to see their parents. Jerry reached up to touch the energy field surrounding his team, and was thrown back by the energy shock.

"Let them go!" Maria shouted as she saw her father. "They're no threat to you."

"But they sought to be young one." Davros said. "And like any perceived threat I must neutralize it." Davros reached for a control on his chair and the energy field crackled. Everyone inside screamed in pain. And all anyone could do is watch. Miley turned her head to Davros, and for a moment she thought she saw a smile on his face.

"Does your hate not grow from seeing this?" Davros asked directing the question towards Miley. "Do you not wish for this to stop?"

"DAVROS THAT'S ENOUGH!!!" the Doctor shouted. "There's no reason to do this."

"Oh but there is a reason Doctor." Davros said. "Such displays are necessary to demonstrate one's show of power." Davros then flipped the switch on his chair and the energy field dissipated. He then flipped on another switch activating his video monitor. On the monitor were kids hooked up to computers typing away. Like Sarah the Doctor knew what Davros was doing.

"The Scasis Paradigm." the Doctor said as he envisioned the horror of a world Davros would have created. "You're trying to crack that?"

"Not alone." Davros said as he then brought the monitor onto three people. Two Mitchie knew well. One Alex and Miley knew by heart. "Caitlin! Shane!"

"Sophie!" President Martinez shouted as he saw his daughter hooked up to a computer solving her section of the paradigm.

"Cory!" Raven and Chelsea shouted as they saw Cory Baxter typing away on a monitor. His eyes vacant as if fallen away to another world. On another screen Newt saw Meena also hooked up to a computer. Tears fell down his face as he saw two friends being used as tools of a madman.

"Nate!" Alex and Miley shouted together. All three were hooked up to computers typing away as they were forced to solve the Scasis paradigm. "Let them go!" Alex shouted. Davros then laughed at Alex's demand. "Oh my dear Miss Russo. There is nothing you can do. Even with your vaunted power I already have countermeasures prepared. Thanks to your younger brother."

"Max?" Justin asked. "He's got the brains of a cabbage when it comes to magic."

"But some life forms do have an instinct when it comes to special abilities. And that instinct is all I need to develop countermoves against your power." Alex and Justin looked at each other horrified as they knew what Davros meant. "You're going after the Wizard's Council?" Alex asked.

"Is it not customary for a power to destroy any potential rivals to maintain order?" Davros asked giving his justification. The Doctor then added "I didn't think you were the kind to believe in magic Davros."

"As I have said Doctor, I believe in power. And what is beyond comprehension should not be beyond imagination. Whatever this 'magic' is to these children is merely another means of power to me. Another mystery to solve. And I shall solve that mystery and acquire this power for myself." The Doctor then shot a look towards Miley, Lily, Oliver and Jackson as if silently saying 'There's something else we don't know'.

"You seem very knowledgeable about everything that's happening." the Doctor said. "How could that be I wonder?"

"It is as all has been ordained." Davros said as he took out the watch he had picked up at Canary Wharf. "I had learned much from this little trinket. Knowledge, possible futures, outcomes, and I knew they would all come to this one moment. The moment of my ultimate victory."

"So that's how you know everything then?" Chelsea asked. "From looking at a watch?"

"This 'watch' as you call it child, is actually technology from a now dead civilization." Davros said. "It is said to contain knowledge, if not a life essence, of a Time Lord. An for your information Doctor there is a life essence in here. An essence of one you knew well. Did she not travel with you for a time?" The Doctor looked at the watch and knew whose consciousness was inside it.

"Romana?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, she who would become the President of your doomed civilization. A civilization that was able to navigate the complexities of time and space. And yet for all their remarkable feats, they could not grow from their own stagnation. And as they believed their society would live forever, they did not forsee their own doom when it came about. A proud race....doomed by its own arrogance." Taking a dramatic pause Davros then continued to speak.

"But their knowledge will remain, from this, and from the Doctor as well. These will be the cornerstones to my new empire. My new Dalek kingdom. A kingdom that will span the stars with weapons of terror and destruction. With knowledge so horrific that all shall know the supremacy of the Daleks! Then all shall bow to the Dalek race! All shall know the supremacy of the Daleks! And the Daleks will take their rightful place as masters of the universe!"

As Davros continued his rant Raven suddenly had a vision come to her. An image with Davros raising his hand, and lightning coming from it striking everyone down. Coming out of the vision she saw Davros raise his hand and Raven shouted "DUCK!!!" before Davros could fire off a shot. Off to the side Oliver looked on as if hearing a voice come from the watch. A voice telling him to act. Off to the side Jackson looked on as well seeming to hear the voice from the watch himself.

The two boys then acted on split second instinct as Oliver grabbed the fobwatch off of Davros's chair and threw it to Jackson. Jackson then took the watch and passed it off to Miley. On instinct Davros aimed his hand at Miley causing Justin to make his move.

"Electricus disruptus." Justin said sending a spell towards Davros's mechanical hand sending the shock back through his body. Davros was stopped, but not for long. This was Jackson's moment as he ran and grabbed the fobwatch off of Davros's chair. Looking around he saw Oliver nearby. "Oliver! Catch!"

Oliver responded to Jackson's call and caught the fobwatch Jackson tossed. Davros seeing his trinket was taken ordered his security forces to subdue Oliver. As Oliver saw guards and Daleks approach him he then tossed the fobwatch to Miley and said "Take it! Go!"

"Where?" Miley asked. The Doctor shouted "The TARDIS! Get inside quick!" Miley and Lily nodded as they raced for the TARDIS. Justin turned to Alex and said "Follow them."

"But Justin..." Alex started to say. Justin however spoke with a sense of urgency "GO!" For a moment Justin reminded Alex of her father and the authority he gave. Reluctantly she followed Miley and Lily into the TARDIS, grabbing Mitchie as if on instinct. When both Alex and Mitchie were inside Justin moved only to be struck down by a lightning bolt from Davros. Lightning that spread everywhere striking everyone. Soon almost everyone in the room was struck down by Davros's energy. Lying on the ground beneath his mobility chair. One of the victims he came to was the downed Justin Russo.

"If I did not need your knowledge of magic you would be exterminated now." Davros said to the downed Justin. He then looked over at Raven and eyed her skeptically. "How was it that you were able to see what was to come?" Raven would not give an answer, but that did not stop Davros from speculating.

"Precognitive vision." Davros said looking at Raven curiously. "You will definitely be useful in my experiments." Soon Davros turned to the TARDIS. The latest prize in his collection. A prize that contained his fobwatch and the girl he sought to break.

Davros then turned to the Doctor and said "You will give me your key."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the outside world, Davros's reign of terror continued. One of the battlegrounds was the crash site of the HMS Valliant.

Soldiers all rushed to stop the coming onslaught of the Daleks only for them to die with their last word heard being "EXTERMINATE!!!" before getting hit by Dalek blaster fire. Some had set down and were cutting their way into the superstructure so they could gain access to the lower decks. On the bridge Alistair had guards set up ready to attack the Daleks at the breach area. for added protection he ordered laser guns used instead of bullets.

"Aim for the eyepiece upon breach." Alistair ordered into the comline to the ambush guards inside. It would be the last order Alistair would give as three Daleks hovered just outside the bridge and blasted a hole through the glass allowing them to enter. Soldiers rushed to defend as even Alistair brought out his pistol. Rounds were fired and soldiers fell as the word "EXTERMINATE!!!" echoed throughout the air.

Finally the battle ended as soldiers died. Another Dalek then went to a control panel an located the fire control panel. Setting its sucker arm onto the panel it activated the fire retardent foam blinding the soldiers in the hallway as the Daleks breached. Alistair shouted "NO!!!" only to be met with a stun blast knocking him down to the floor.

"YOU WILL COME WITH US!!!" the Dalek said to Alistair. "YOUR MILITARY KNOWLEDGE WILL BE ADDED TO THAT OF THE DALEKS!!! THAT IS THE ONLY REASON YOU ARE SPARED NOW!!!" Alistar lay on the floor hearing the screams of dying soldiers throughout the Valliant.

"SEARCH FOR ANY SURVIVORS!!! IF ANY LIVE TAKE THEM FOR EXPERIMENTATION!!! THEY WILL BE USEFUL IN THE RESSURECTION OF THE DALEK EMPIRE!!!"

"THE DALEKS REIGN SUPREME!!! ALL HAIL THE DALEKS!!!

And throughout the hallways people fought and died. Those that didn't were taken to a waiting ship that immediately docked with the downed Valliant. Among them was a young girl unconscious from the effects of an amnesia pill given to her previously. A past horror forgotten only to be replaced with a different one.

The unconscious Bailey Pickett was taken from the sick bay as soldiers fought and died. She, and those that would survive the Dalek massacre, would be another resource for Davros.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the TARDIS Miley, Lily, Alex and Mitchie watched as Daleks appeared to blast the TARDIS in hopes of getting inside. The blasts seemed to bounce off the outer skin leaving the girls safe inside. The Daleks could not get in, but on the opposite side of the coin the girls couldn't get out. Alex watched the Daleks fire at the TARDIS through the video screen and then looked around the console room. "Boy this ship is tough."

"It's got good defenses." Lily said. Everyone was reassured about the TARDIS defences, but Mitchie asked the question everyone was wondering. "What do we do now? We can't stay in here forever."

"Can either of you fly this thing?" Alex asked Miley and Lily. Both girls looked at Alex and shook their heads. "The Doctor always took care of that." Miley explained. "And don't even ask me how he did it."

"Could that watch tell us?" Alex asked. "Davros did say he got some knowledge out of it." Miley and Lily looked at each other thinking Alex had a good idea, then Davros's voice filled the audio speakers. "Children, hear me." Davros said as all four girls looked at the monster on the video monitor.

"You may think that you are safe inside the Doctor's TARDIS, but you are wrong." Davros gloated on the vid screen. "My Daleks and I have been working on dissassembling a TARDIS's defences for some time even before the start of the Time War. Your safe haven will no longer be safe, and I will retrieve that which is mine to possess."

"Take the defences down?" Lily asked. She then smirked as she added "I'd like to see you try it." Davros then gave an electronic snicker as if he was amused by Lily's answer. "As the humans' good book would say 'ask and you shall receive.'"

"Yeah like Davros can really hurt this ship." Lily said with assurance. Then suddenly the lights in the TARDIS started to dim. Power was going out everywhere and on every system. Only the lights on the console, as well as any spotlights in the room provided illumination. The monitor was still on allowing the girls to see outside as Lily then said one word that described what she, Miley, Mitchie and Alex were feeling. For they knew what was happening to the TARDIS.

Davros was taking down the defences.

"Eep!" was all Lily could say as the four girls then looked at the monitor image. An image that showed Davros and his Daleks waiting outside like vultures ready to pounce.

"Your defences are disabled now. Open the door now or it shall be blasted open." Davros demanded. Lily, Alex, Miley and Mitchie all looked at each other and could tell in Davros's voice that he was not kidding. Davros could blow the door of the TARDIS open now. "You have five terran seconds."

Davros immediately began counting down as Miley looked at the watch sadly. She had no choice. She had to......

"No." Miley said. The word barely able to get out, but just loud enough for Davros to hear outside. In the background the Doctor and Robbie Ray shared a look as Davros looked on confused. "Repeat that foolish answer."

"I said 'no'." Miley said with more determination. Again Davros seemed confused. "Explain this negative."

"It means 'no'. It doesn't matter if I'm dead or not, or any of my friends are dead or not right now. One thing's for sure, you're not getting this watch back." Miley then spoke defiantly knowing full well the consequences of her defiance, but was willing to face them anyway. Alex, Lily, and Mitchie looked on in shock. How could Miley do what she was doing? Even Davros was confused. How could a teenaged girl stand up to the creator of the Daleks this way?

"This is illogical. You have no weapons. No defences. No plan." Miley smiled at Davros's assessment and said "Yeah! And doesn't that scare you to death?" In the backgorund the Doctor shouted "Miley?"

"Yeah Doctor?" Miley asked.

The Doctor then smiled and said "You've been hanging around me too long. I think you know what to do."

"Yeah." Miley said looking at the watch. She knew Davros wanted what the watch contained and if he had then that would have been one more avenue he would have to bring about his mad world. Miley then looked at Mitchie, Alex and Lily. All three afraid, but Lily had been travelling with the Doctor with Miley. And Alex had powers of her own. She knew what the consequences power in the wrong hands could have led to as there were times when her hands were the wrong hands. Mitchie however was trembling, not knowing about this mad world she was in that seemed to come out of a Sci Fi doomsday movie. All she knew was her friends were in trouble, and monsters were about to destroy their safe place.

"Do it." Alex said. Lily also nodded saying "Do it." All eyes then fell to Mitchie who really felt in over her head. But then she saw Davros and his Daleks advance and knew there was only one choice. She also saw the look on Alex and Lily's faces and figured they knew what they were talking about. Plus they saw Miley and felt she knew what she was doing.

Mitchie then made her choice. "Do it." she said. Miley nodded as everyone was in agreement. With that she ran her thumb across the curve of the fobwatch until it came to the activator. An activator she pressed.

But instead of the watch remaining shut due to a stuck latch it popped open releasing a major flash of energy. An energy that went all around the TARDIS console room powering the defences back up. Cracks that started to appear in the architecture healed again as Daleks started attacking. The four girls looked at the console and it quickly came to life. Switches and levers were being turned as systems started activating. All the girls were mesmerized by the sight as Miley looked at the center of the energy before her. Inside seemed to be the image of a woman. A woman of great beauty and grace.

__Is this the 'Romana' the Doctor was talking about?_ _Miley asked herself. She would get no answer as the roar of the TARDIS engine was heard as the time rotor activated.

The TARDIS was dematerializing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone watched as the blue box that was the TARDIS dissapear from view. Robbie Ray, Heather, Caitlyn and the Russos breathed sighs of relief as it meant their friends, and in the cases of three-daughters-were safe. Away from Davros's clutches. "Well that certainly puts a bugger in your plans doesn't it Davros? You don't have Miley and you don't have the TARDIS."

"A minor setback." Davros said. "My plans shall progress forward." Davros then looked around his room of captives, and had a sense of satisfaction about him. "Despite my few setbacks in my victory. I have won far more. And with that more I shall bring the Daleks to total supremacy. The Daleks shall become the supreme beings! The Daleks shall become the masters of the universe!" Looking at his captives he then added "And you shall assist in that ascension to supremacy....in various ways."

A squad of Daleks and Batterson's soldiers then appeared to escort the captives away. Batterson grabbed the Doctor and said "Not you. Not yet."

"Why?" the Doctor asked. Davros answered "I want you to, as the terrans say, watch the drama unfold."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The TARDIS zoomed every which way through the time vortex as it had often done in the past. Only this time the Time Lord known as the Doctor was not behind the controls. No one was. Four girls watched as the console seemed to work on its own not knowing the destination. Or even if there was one.

"Do either of you know how to fly this thing?" Mitchie asked trying to keep stable. Miley shook her head no. "It looks so easy when the Doctor does it."

"Let me try something." Alex said as she brought out her wand deciding she was going to try a spell. Aiming the wand at the console she said "We don't want to go up and down. Shut this freaky machine down." The energy shot out of the wand hitting the console

....only for the console to absorb the energy and throw itself back at Alex causing her to land in the seat before the console. "Well that didn't work." Lily said.

"Guess we try to enjoy the ride." Miley said as the time rotor went up and down as Mitchie, Alex, Miley and Lily were flung all across the console room. They grabbed onto the railings for support, but even that wasn't enough as the TARDIS was going all over the time vortex. Lily commented that the trip was worse than any roller coaster she had ever been on. "When is it going to stop?" she shouted as she hung onto a rafter.

Miley didn't know. She didn't even know how to stop the TARDIS. Or where it was going. Or if it was going anywhere at all.

But she knew one thing for certain. One way or another, Miley Stewart was coming back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the Boston Harbor a black Mustang pulled up. It's six passengers quickly got out and scrambled to a nearby dock that housed a private boat. "You sure the boat's here?" Jack Bruno asked.

"Positive." Arwin said. "Mr. Tipton told me there were several places I didn't need to go. This was one of them." Carey looked at Arwin and asked "And you're bringing us here why?"

"Because I think Mr. Tipton would make an exception if his yacht was used as an escape ship." Arwin explained. "Besides, these Daleks will probably be watching the skies blowing out anything that flies."

"And the salt water will go a long way to serving as a hiding place if we need to." Seth said. Alex rolled her eyes at the thought. "Great. We're target practice in the air, a sitting duck on water, but we'll have a place to hide." Sera followed up with "Technically ducks don't sit. They float."

"Thanks for that little piece of info Sera." Jack said as the six made their way to the slip where the Tipton hydroyacht was said to be moored. "You sure this will get us there faster?"

"Positive. The Tipton yacht was designed to be the fastest luxury yacht on water." Arwin said as they made their way to the yacht's slip. When everyone saw the yacht they were floored. Especially Seth and Sara.

The Tipton Hydroyacht was a remarkable piece of engineering. It was a three level boat with a streamlined look. At its base was a series of hydrofoil skis, one for each side. It was all painted white and looked ready to go in a second's time. Ironically everyone decided a second's time was all the time they had as they quickly boarded.

"How soon can we get moving?" Dr. Alex Friedman asked. Immediately they ran into three elderly women with a heavy set man. By their side were two young girls and a teenaged boy dressed like he came out of a cornfield. Two of the elderly women motioned Jack Bruno, Dr. Friedman, Arwin, Carey, Seth and Sara to move. "Come on. Come on. We gota get out of here quick." the woman named Ruthie said. The blonde woman named Dolly added "I'd move if I was you. Ruthie don't like being argued with."

"Especially with Daleks on the hunt." the man named Oswald said as everyone hurried onto the boat. When they reached the top of the gangplank and boarded the boat Arwin's party were met by a strange sight. Strange, yet with the horror happening throughout the world, welcome.

Before Arwin's party was a man and a woman with a little girl by their side. The man had dark hair and seemed to be just entering middle age. The girl was short with a little baby fat on her. Her clothes seemed to reflect a sense of elegance and innocence. The woman however was a sight to see. Flowing red hair adorned with a flower patterned dress. It was like a fairy tale maiden come to life. Jack Bruno couldn't help but ask "What planet did she come from?" as he saw the woman.

"She's from a kingdom called Andalasia." the girl said offering introductions. "Hi, I'm Morgan. These are my parents."

"Hi. Robert Phillip. This is my wife Giselle." Robert said offering introductions. Alex however was trying to place where Andalasia was, but was coming up empty. "Where is this place? Andaloosia?"

"Andalasia." Giselle said. "Between the meadow of joy and the valley of contentment." Jack Bruno just rolled his eyes and said "Hey, I've seen alien kids from the stars. This shouldn't weird me out that a woman thinks she's from a fairy tale kingdom."

"Such places could be accessable Jack Bruno." Seth said. "There are interdimensional portals on this planet that could lead to places where the current laws of physics do not apply." Carey decided to interrupt the science lecture and ask "Arwin, how do you know these people?"

"Mr. Tipton kept good ties with them." Arwin said. "Mr. Phillip's wife made a princess gown for his daughter one time, and Mr. Phillip helped Mr. Tipton with a divorce years back. He offered them a trip on his yacht. Right now seemed like a good time to accept. Besides, keeping people on the boat is a good way to keep undesireables out."

"Undesireables?" Sara asked. Carey answered "Anyone named Trump." Travis however decided to remain practical. "We've got to get out of here now. No telling when those monsters will come this way." Mamaw, Dolly, Oswald and Ruby were in total agreement as they moved to cast off.

"Daddy, Giselle. Are they going to hurt us?" Morgan asked scared. Giselle held her stepdaughter and said "No sweetie. We'll be fine. Those monsters will not hurt you."

"The monsters are called Daleks. They will exterminate us if we are caught." Seth said before turning to ask Mamaw. "When do we leave?"

"We were just waiting for you to get on." Mamaw said. Dolly then said "We were told you knew where to go." Arwin nodded indicating that he did.

"We've got to get to England." Arwin answered. "That's where the answer will be."

"Oh good. That's where we have to go too." Giselle said feeling hopeful. "There's some sort of Wizard Web there that may be of help."

Jack Bruno looked at Giselle strangely. "Wizard web?" Robert then spoke up and said "It's like a magical computer. Said to do a lot of miraculous things."

"Magic?" Jack Bruno asked. "You two are nuts." Robert just smiled and said "I once thought the same way. Then I met Giselle."

"We'd better have this conversation later." Carey said. "We've got to get moving." Seth and Sera agreed with Seth saying. "Yes Carey Martin. The existance of this world depends on the sucess of our journey."

"Captain's getting ready to cast off." Oswald said coming down from the bridge. "Everyone get strapped in below." Arwin said "I'll be in engineering." ready to make his way to the engineering deck only for Carey to stop him. "Arwin, perhaps it's best if we let the crew do their jobs without added help."

"But my expertise..." Arwin pouted. Carey reassured Arwin saying "It's okay my little engineer. This well oiled machine will just have to do without you." Quickly everyone headed below decks to where the cabin seats were located. Giselle and Robert were the last to go down, but Robert stopped Giselle hoping to be reassured about Giselle's plan.

"Giselle, you sure this Wiz Web will work?" Robert asked. Giselle looked at Robert and answered "Well my animal friends say that it will. They say that it is capable of many wonders. Wonders that can probably drive away these....Dalek things. And that Mr. Tipton you mentioned, he seemed to agree with me."

"I hope you're both right." Robert said as he walked down into the cabin to be with Morgan, who was there with Travis and Oswald's two daughters. Seth and Sara sat in their seats and got themselves strapped in as well, followed by the adults who quickly took their seats. Quickly the boat left the launch and made its way out to open sea.

Once they were far enough away everyone looked at the city of New York under attack and burning as the Daleks attacked. Oswald shed tears as he held his two girls offering what reassurance he could. Ruby put his hand on Travis's shoulder trying to reassure the horror stricken boy as Jack Bruno and Dr. Friedman looked on holding the hands of Seth and Sara. As Jack Bruno saw Boston burn he couldn't help but ask "Kids, was your war like this on your planet?"

"No Jack Bruno." Sara said as tears fell. "The war on our homeworld was nothing this horrific."

"And no matter what side one was on." Seth added. "We took comfort that neither side was like the Daleks." Dr. Friedman looked on at the burning city and added with sadness "I can see why."

Giselle and Robert looked on and remembered how were tempted to run to the safety of Andalasia. A place where they would be safe and peaceful, but both knew that if they went to the safe haven of Giselle's homeland while the rest of the world burned and died they would never be able to live with themselves. Even Giselle shed tears herself as she saw the burning city.

"It's so terrible Robert." Giselle said as she saw the horror before her. "Even Narissa allowed a measure of beauty to shine in Andalasia, even if it was only beauty she approved. How can anyone do sonething like this? Just destroy?" Robert took her into his arms and comforted her holding Morgan close as well. Off to the side Mamaw said with certainty in her voice a solumn vow. A vow everyone on the boat shared.

"Don't worry. We're coming back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The screens in Davros's chamber had shown everything. Every atrocity done in the name of the Daleks and the beginning of their new empire.

In the 'hate zones' the deemed 'strong' stood atop the bodies of the defeated. Daleks entered to take them for processing. They would be part of Davros's new Dalek army. Others who were lucky to survive would have their uses as well. For they must have had a survival instinct that was beneficial. At least that was what Davros believed.

Cities all across the globe burned. Fires of hate and war filled the air. These would be the sites of Davros's new war factories that would create his new Daleks, their weapons, and their space fleets that would march across the stars anew conquering all in their way. Washington, Moscow, London, Seoul, Paris, Tokyo and others. Places of commerce would become centers of war.

Inside his lab security guards with earpods continued doing their programmed tasks. The device he had obtained from the Torchwood vaults before Canary Wharf fell had proven useful. Security continued doing their work without question. Only Batterson remained without an earpod as he stood as Davros's right hand.

Labs had shown Davros's progress. The work on the Scasis paradigm continued. Only this time they had more young minds to work on the problem. Among them: Maddie Fitzpatrick, Cody Martin, Zack Martin, Zenon Kar, Phil Diffy, Pim Diffy, Keely Teslow, Justin Russo, Chelsea Andrews, Eddie Williams, Sophie Martinez, Cory Baxter, Newt Livingston III, Meena Paroom, Jackson Stewart, Oliver Oken, The Gray Brothers, the Campers of Camp Rock, Maria Jackson, Clyde, and even Luke Smith were hooked up to computers solving the paradigm. Off to the side London Tipton also worked on solving the paradigm. Thanks to Davros, nothing else mattered.

The adults were taken to determine Dalek potential, as well as to extract any useful information. Some children would be taken as well if they needed to take a break from solving the paradigm. And some had already been. Others, like Captain Jack, Owen and Raven were taken to see if any way to unlock their special abilities could be found and incorporated into his new Dalek generation. Daleks unable to die, and able to anticipate any future attack was a scientific riddle Davros couldn't wait to crack. Not to mention the secrets of magic he hoped to discover from Jerry Russo. Even he could not resist volunteering information...if he wanted to save his wife's life.

His new Daleks would be greater than any Daleks of old. They would in fact be a power unto themselves. And their greatest enemy, the being known as the Oncoming Storm. The one called the Doctor, was unable to prevent it. He was helpless as Davros's prisoner.

"Look Doctor." Davros said as screens filled with burning buildings, fields torched, people herded. And symbols of hope destroyed. "See all you believe in destroyed. See the weakness of the world die. Watch as strength grows from the ruins of this pathetic planet." The Doctor sat as he watched the Daleks move across the world. Taking in those that were 'strong' to join, and exterminating those that were weak, or fought back. This was no longer the Earth the Doctor knew. It was the beginning of a new world. A world of horror, hate and death.

"I now have my kingdom Doctor. And you have your defeat." Davros looked on at the sight of the burning Earth before him with delight. The Doctor looked on in despair.

For in all their conflicts. In all their battles. Davros had finally won.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Author's Note:__**THE DOCTOR DEFEATED? DAVROS AND THE DALEKS VICTORIOUS?**_

_That's what it looks like doesn't it? And I'm sure some readers are wondering if this is the end? Nope. As I said this is a two part story with an epilogue story at the end._

_I'm going to let you in on a little writer's secret. I plotted out part 13 before I started to plot out part 12. I wanted to be sure I knew where I wanted to end my story. I also figured if I needed to rewrite my plotout for 13 I wouldn't have to do too much work. As it is I don't have to do a lot, just some minor tweaking to bring the story to a resolution and then a conclusion. A writer named J. Michael Staczynski pointed out the importance of the ending in a story, and it's advice I took to heart. And in case you were wondering J. Michael Staczynski created shows like Babylon 5 and writes for Marvel Comics. Currently his work is featured in the comic book 'Thor'._

_Also with this ending I wanted to have an ending with an 'evil wins' impact much like the Master had in the third series Doctor Who episode 'The Sounds of Drums' which had the Doctor defeated at the Master's hands and Martha having to save the world to carry out the Doctor's last plan. So while 'Kingdom of the Daleks' is my 'Sound of Drums' my next story will be like 'Last of the Time Lords' which I hope will have a knock your socks off ending._

_And in case you were wondering the title I will be looking at for the next story will be 'The Song of Time'. And Miley is going to play a major part in that. As will Alex and Mitchie._

_And if some of you are wondering why I brought in Selena Gomez and Demi Lovato's characters into this, well I wanted to do something that had them working together. I've seen so many stories on Youtube and elsewhere where it has Miley hating Selena, or Demi or Demi and Selena hating Miley or someone hating one, if not all three, of them. I wanted to get past that and do something that had their characters overcome that hate, and perhaps some readers might see the actresses themselves overcome any hate they might feel._

_One thing I wanted to do with this two parter is also explore the nature of hate. What it does, what it destroys, and who benefits from it-which is usually who has the strongest hatred and takes no prisoners with it. Especially since Davros and the Daleks are all about hate. It is my hope that after reading this that people will look at hate in a whole new light and see what tragedy it truly brings to people and the world they are part of. Whether I do that or not….well that interpretation will be up to you the reader._

_I supposed I should also mention some references in the story here. Starting out with the 'unification moment' mentioned by the Diffys. In the series 'Phil of the Future' they had a holiday called 'Unification Day' where the world all came together to be one planet. An origin for this day had not been discovered so even though the Diffy's 2121 is no longer present, that doesn't mean a new Unification Day can't start somehow. Can it?_

_We'll see next chapter I guess. Now for the Doctor Who references._

_I kind of liked using the 'I'll Explain Later' reference when it came to the relationship between Miley, Nate and Alex. For those wondering the quote 'I'll Explain Later' was used quite a bit during the original run of Doctor Who, most notably during the Davison run I guess. It was used to move the story along without getting into any long winded technical explanation that deviated from the story. I kind of figured that using the line would be kind of fun to use in regards to that relationship, especially since there is so many Niley/Nelena stories out there on site. And getting into what happened between the two of them would detract from the story, so 'I'll explain later' seemed like a good line to use. Besides there are plenty of other explanations in other stories._

_The use of emotion colors again comes from Green Lantern, and the emotional spectrum brought to life by Geoff Johns. Red meant hate while blue meant hope. Hense the color coded zones for emotions._

_The use of earpods in an earlier scene is foreshadowing for a possible sequel I might do. For Doctor Who fans I think you know which villains I am referring to when I mention earpods. Whether this sequel story happens or not remains to be seen._

_The mention of Necros is from the episode 'Revelation of the Daleks' where Davros was looking to create a new army of Daleks from cryogenically preserved remains, unless you were of what Davros perceived as an 'inferior intelligence'. Then you went the way of synthetic protein. Reminiscent of the movie Soylent Green which starred Charleton Heston. An interesting story on the reflection on human society and what they will use for food in the future. Not to mention scary as hades, especially with the last line-Soylent Green is people._

_I'll let your minds wrap around that one._

_The reference to Sir Reginald Styles was from the episode 'Day of the Daleks' which explored an alternate Dalek timeline that was created from a failed peace conference. A conference that failed due to intrusion from that same alternate timeline. A timeline that would not exist at the end of the story. 76 Totter'sLane was the address used in the very first Doctor Who episode 'An Unearthly Child', also called 'The Tribe of Gum' in some circles. It is where we first meet the Doctor, played then by William Hartnell. That address would be revisited two more times. One during the Colin Baker run in an episode called 'Attack of the Cybermen' and in Sylvester Mccoy's episode 'Rememberance of the Daleks'. Rememberance of the Daleks is also where we discover Daleks using children for their battle computers, so that worked here. We also discovered the Daleks using time controllers in this episode which I consider 'pre Time War' as these episodes occured before the Time War began. The Special Weapons Dalek also came from 'Rememberance' as well. Plus, the Hand of Omega came from that episode too._

_"First door on the left, down the corridor...' The episode Shada from the Tom Baker era. An episode that was not finished until Baker provided video narration. It was later redone in an audio format with Paul McGann serving as the Doctor. The reference of the Doctor being 'Merlin' is referenced in the season 26 episode 'Dragonfire' which starred Sylvester McCoy. Whether the Doctor truly is Merlin is a question that's left open ended._

_There are two other references I want to make note of. One is the Doctor having a gun collection, especially Cyberman guns. During the Davison and Baker runs especially, the Doctor had been known to use weapons in the past. In Earthshock the Doctor was seen making use of a laser pistol, though I think that was a promotional shot, but Cyberman blasters were used. And the Doctor did acquire one, as his companion Nyssa made use of one to bring down a Cyberman in the TARDIS corridors. In the Colin Baker episode 'Attack of the Cybermen' Baker's Doctor also made use of a Cyberman weapon. Davison also used a pistol to blow off a lock to his cell in an episode called 'The Visitation'. This occasional use of guns was brought about by producer John Nathan-Turner who wanted the Doctor to not be reliant on the same device to get out of jams, namely the Sonic Screwdriver which was destroyed in that same episode and remained destroyed all through Nathan-Turner's run. Nathan-Turner wanted the Doctor to use his wits instead. But there were a few times where those wits involved guns._

_I wound up using author's discretion and figured the Doctor kept the guns never hoping to use them again. And while characters like Jack have often used guns to solve problems this ensured that some would be on hand for gun users to have._

_I also want to apologize in advance for the use of one line in this story. It's where Davros talks with Cory and talks about how ubonics are used and Davros makes a comment on how ubonics would be used to make an underclass to the Daleks. I considered the possibility that some might consider it a 'racist' comment and wondered if I shouldn't take it out. After much consideration I decided to leave it in, and I will explain why._

_Racism, some would say racial supremacy, is a major part of what makes Davros who he is. He has spent his whole life believing himself, and his Daleks as 'superior', and all others to be inferior to him and the Daleks. This belief in his own superiority, and that of the Daleks, blinds him to the potential of other races. As far as Davros is concerned the only potential another race has is they have something he needs or can use. After that they are beneath him and ready to be exterminated, or if they try to turn on him then they are exterminated too. He has also been given to hatred of other species, especially those that he considers his enemies (which in Davros's case is almost everyone), and sought their extermination. Which he has done many times, especially to the Thals and his own people the Kaleds._

_One of the joys I had found in writing Davros is that there is no limit as to how evil he can be made to be. And if I took out the line, even if it was considered 'racist', I thought I would be taking away much of what makes Davros a great villain. So I decided to leave it in. Again, I am sorry if anyone is offended. It was a creative decision done to maintain the evil of a character, and one that I believe works. I will have more to say about the topic of racism in my secondary Author's note. Some of it has been reprinted from my preview post._

_Also in the line 'women are just as capable of war as men' is an homage to two of the Doctor's past ompanions:Leela of the Sevateem during the Tom Baker era, and Ace Sigma of the Sylvester McCoy era. Strong willed women, both good in a fight. The song 'Love is a Battlefield' was done by Pat Benetar. A female rocker from the 1980's. I also heard Miley use the quote 'Doo da doo. Life's good.' a time or two, and figured it would be good to use here as Miley tries to hold onto her resolve and beliefs. I think people know of Charles Darwin, but the quote I am especially fond of 'That is one opinion. It does not happen to be mine.' was done by Lorne Greene who stared in the 1978 series 'Battlestar Galactica' created by Glen A. Larson._

_At any rate. Two more chapters to go. Final resolution of the two parter, and then the final story resolution. After that….we'll see._

_Take comfort that this is not the end. Not yet anyway._

_With reassurance,_

_John_

_Author's note(reprinted): I had not planned on starting this right away. I wanted to work on 'The Popstar and The Hawke' first as well as a little bit of Hannah Montana/Blue Lantern. But just as I was five or so scenes away form completion the files got corrupted. What I had written, storywise and summarywise, was gone. I was not a happy camper there._

_Since then I have reconstructed the summaries for both parts 4 and 5 of 'Popstar', but I don't expect to start it again right away. I wanted to write a story, not rewrite one. And since I had the summaries for both these stories ready to go I decided I was going to write this instead. This perhaps is a good thing as I had recently heard about the latest Miley photo scandal._

_And it is because of that photo scandal that I believe it is all the more important for me to tell this story. Let me explain._

_First of all I don't think the latest pictures were intended to be racist. They may have been done out of ignorance if nothing else, but not racism. Because racism is a three part formula: Ignorance, a total belief in one, or one's own races, superiority….and hatred. And the Daleks are all about hatred. It is the one emotion they feel. They have been ingrained to believe that hate is strength, and that it makes them the ultimate survivors. Not to mention that they believe feeling only hate makes them the supreme beings of the universe._

_That makes the Daleks arrogant as well, and gives them quite the superiority complex._

_And in this story Davros is tempting Miley to give into her hatred. To give into the main attribute that makes a Dalek…..well a Dalek. And it will be up to Miley to decide whether she will give into that hatred, and go down the path Davros wishes her to go, or will she decide to break away from that path and try to be better than what Davros wishes her to be._

_I believe we as people face choices like that every day. We come to points in our lives where our darker elements surface. And sometimes we can choose to embrace those darker elements and let them consume us, or do we recognize those elements and try to become better than them? Sadly, whether people realize it or not, people choose the former over the latter and not even realize it._

_In today's world it seems like people embrace the Dalek tendencies. Usually for a personal hatred, a group hatred, or some other kind of hatred. All they would need is a travel machine with blaster and they could go about blasting what they don't like, like Daleks would._

_I think we must all keep vigil for such ignorance and hate. To embrace hate would be to embrace a future with nothing but tragedy. And that will be the choice Miley will face in the final chapter. Embrace her hate, or rise above it. A choice I think we all face at some point in our lives. _

_Also looking at the picture I think it's safe to say that proving 'superiority' was the furthest thing on any of their minds. As far as I can see the picture was an ignorance pic at best. As far as I can see no hatred towards a race was intended. I also caught a certain news article with a certain 'comedienne' saying she wrote a song calling Miley a 'disgrace'. Right now I'd say said 'comedienne' would make a pretty good Dalek right about now. As would a lot of other 'haters'. They know who they are._

_This scenario reminds me of an episode of a sitcom that ran in the 80's called 'Gimmie a Break' which starred Nell Carter as a housekeeper and surrogate mother of three teenage girls, as well as a balance to the gruff and rough police chief father. Nell's character, named Nell Harper, was asked to look after the family as a dying wish from the wife of the police chief._

_When the third season aired a new character was added to the cast. A young boy named 'Joey Donovan' played by a younger Joey Lawrence. Joey was abandoned by his con man uncle and was taken into the family where he referred to Nell as 'Aunt Nell'. And quickly Joey became the apple of Nell's eye, as many younger children do. So much that it caused resentment among the youngest daughter Samantha, played by Lara Jill Miller, in one particular episode._

_Nell was going to have Joey sing an Al Jolson song for her church group. For those that don't know who Al Jolson was he was a famous film actor in the early days of cinema. He had the first speaking role in the original 1927 version of 'The Jazz Singer' Jolson was also an accomplished singer performing many songs, and had also been known for fighting for equality for African American entertainers. Jolson had also performed jazz, ragtime and blues, and had a following much like Elvis during his time._

_Jolson had also been known for singing in 'blackface' a theatrical convention at the time that originated from Minstrel shows that tended to make fun of other races and nationalities. In the early 20__th__ Century it was not considered racially offensive to sing or perform in 'blackface'. Nowadays however it tends to lean towards racial stereotyping, and is even considered racially offensive, as a scene in the 1980's version of 'The Jazz Singer' starring Neil Diamond apparently makes clear._

_Getting back to the episode Samantha, letting her resentment of Joey get the better of her, decides she was going to humiliate Joey in front of Nell's church group and comes up with a plan. When Joey goes on stage to perform the song 'Toot toot tootsie' Joey does it in blackface. Furious, Nell goes to confront Samantha and tells her that she never thought she would use a racial slur that I will not mention here. Samantha, horrified by Nell's accusation, said that she would never have done that. Nell said that Samantha might as well have. And even though Samantha's actions had a reaction she never intended, or considered, the episode ended with her apologizing to Joey, Nell and leaving to apologize to members of Nell's church group._

_The episode pointed out that Samantha's actions, actions that could have been deemed racially offensive, were not intended as actions done out of prejudice or bigotry. But rather out of ignorance. Ignorance that I think Miley, and others in the photo, may have had a case of when that photo was taken. I believe she has learned from this experience, and now knows better. Unfortunately for her, those that hate her now seem to think they have some sort of 'righteous reason' for their hate, and the comments range from having her 'b*tchslapped' to' having her impaled in the throat should she ever enter Chinatown' if reviews on Youtube are any indication._

_People also tend to use the term 'racist' as a means to brand people as if they cannot be anything else. As if they cannot grow and learn and become better people. If anything I find that racism and bigotry are states of mind. States that can be overcome. An example of this is from the movie Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country._

_In this film Captain Kirk is ordered to escort a Klingon delegation to Earth to begin negotiations for a peace treaty to end hostilities with the United Federation of Planets. Kirk is prejudiced against Klingons, especially since they murdered his son, and the rest of the crew have their own prejudices against Klingons as well due to the political environment they lived in, as well as aggressive stances the Klingons themselves had taken at times. When an incident involving a Bird of Prey threatens to destabilize the peace Kirk orders the Enterprise to surrender before the Klingon delegation in hopes of preserving the peace before it starts._

_Kirk remembered, probably thanks to Spock during a state dinner, that the mission of Starfleet had always been one of peace. And that mission was above any personal prejudices they might have had. And even though Kirk stood trial and spent time in the gulag of Rura Penthe, he realized the potential of the prejudice inside him and sought to overcome it. As did all the crew of the Enterprise in order to stop the conspirators who sought war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Conspirators that had not overcome their prejudice, but ironically had to find peace between themselves in order to satisfy their own individual bigotries._

_In Star Trek:the Motion Picture Gene Roddenberry makes a light mention of the drive that compels people to overcome their own weaknesses. I hope Miley has a similar drive within her that will allow her to overcome her own. Interesting, who would have thought I could put Gene Roddenberry and Miley Cyrus in the same sentence. There is also a third example from the third series of Doctor Who itself where the Doctor confronts Captain Jack after Rose Tyler had revived him with the Heart of the TARDIS. The Doctor sensed something 'different and unnatural' about Jack and Jack contributed it to prejudice. Once the Doctor realized it he decided to accept Jack for what he was._

_It will not be easy for Miley to overcome any weaknesses she may have in her personality that will lead her to make more mistakes in the environment she is in. However as she is faced with scrutiny when it comes to mistakes the credo of some Hollywood and among the viewing public, is 'Imperfections will not be tolerated'. And at the slightest sign of an 'imperfection' or perceived 'imperfection', they tend to act like Sylvester Stallone, from the movie 'Judge Dredd'. They are all "I am the law! Throw down your weapons and prepare to be judged!" And often times the judgment is harsh._

_I realize that maybe my perspectives might be….different, if not unusual, from those that read Hannah Montana types of stories. But sometimes looking at something from a different angle, one that may not be expected, can put things into perspective. And allow people to see things from a view they may not have expected, or considered. Whether it helps or not, I guess that depends on the reader._

_Sorry for the soapbox speech. See you when the chapter is completed. In the meantime, enjoy._

_John_

_Addendum to note: A couple of months back I saw that Joe Jonas had been caught doing the same squinty eyed gesture. A few articles appeared seemingly giving Joe the benefit of the doubt with explanations like 'it was taken three years ago' or 'he was cleaning mascara'. The articles also seemed to reflect the trouble Miley was getting into for the same gesture, and I find it very interesting that Joe is being given nowhere near the grief Miley has been given. In fact it seems like the articles involving Joe's gesture seem to encourage more Miley bashing than anything._

_Also, as far as I knew, there is no organization citing complaints (that I know of), no one suing him (that I know of) and no comediannes calling him a disgrace (that I know of). Seems like a kind of double standard if you ask me. I don't want to use the word hypocrisy, but….I wonder if this doesn't seem like it. The same would apply to Demi Lovato dating 20 year old Trace Cyrus for a brief time. They make a federal case out of Miley dating Justin, but Demi and Trace? They can't bother with that?_

_Why does it seem like every time Miley does something the press has to make it look troubling? But if someone else does it it seems like no big deal? Is it because the more important a star you seem to be the more grief you should get? So does that mean Demi and Joe are not important enough to get the grief Miley does?_

_I thnk that's a reasonable question to ask._

_I also saw the coverage of Miley's performance at the TCA's on YouTube. And what does everyone focus on? Not her message to Michale Jackson, or her thanks to God. No, they focus on Miley using a pole on an ice cream cart and say she's using a stripper pole. Bull. She has done that dance move before on a Studio DC special with the Muppets, granted without the pole. And Demi Lovato seemed to take that same pose with the mike stand on the back of her album 'Don't Forget', again with no pole. So as far as I can see it was a dance move, nothing more. And the pole was there for balance._

_But now it seems like they are going after little Noah Cyrus too. A recent article said Noah's Halloween costume was 'trashy' and I think a You Tube video had her dancing around a pole and they called it 'Noah's pole dance'._

_Right now I'm wondering with all the media, and hater, attacks on kids, especially Miley and Noah, how low have some people sunk? The worst part of it is, some people will look at stuff like this and automatically think it the truth. If some 'journalists' (term used loosely here) Miley and Noah are 'sl*ts', people will believe it. Unfortunately._

_It's like anyone that wants to try to do good in the world has to be exposed to be some sort of hypocrite. And anyone that comes off as 'honsetly bad' gets praise. Seems that way, some would probably disagree. I'm working on an in depth article on Miley's scandals and doing some comaprisons. It's a work in progress right now, but I hope to have it finished soon as time permits. Right now I have a lot on my plate. The next chapter of this story, and other stories, being among them._

_Again, sorry for the soapbox. Next big chapter coming up soon. I hope to have it finished by the time the last Doctor Who special with David Tennant airs, but don't hold your breath if it doesn't. I'll keep my eyes open on the new Doctor Matt Smith, and see what I think of him. I will miss Tennant's portrayal of the Doctor, and I wish him well._

_John_


	13. Chapter 13

**Where is Hannah Montana**

**Part 13**

**The Song of Time**

_Alert! Alert~_

_Sol 3 under strict quarantine_

_Planet Earth facing terminal extinction._

_Planet Earth is closed._

_Repeat! Planet Earth is closed_

At an abandoned moor just off the western coast of England the Tipton yacht had arrived under the cloak of darkness. Its journey had been a difficult one as the ship had to evade Dalek patrols and devastated wrecks of ships that tried to fight the Daleks off. Even amidst the calm of the ocean the evil of the Daleks evoked its own brand of chaos leaving horror, fear, and death in its wake. But the ship's passengers continued on with their voyage. Too much was at stake for them to stop.

Two men, John Benton and Mike Yates, saw the ship pull up to the moor where they secured the vessel to a nearby rock. It's passengers: two women with country accents, a man with his wife (dressed like a fairy tale maiden) and daughter, a portly photographer with his two daughters, a country teenager, a huge muscular man with two kids and a scientist as well as another woman with a man dressed as a hotel maintenance engineer, disembarked. The red haired elder woman, known as Mamaw, first spoke. "Benton and Yates right? I was told we were to expect you two."

"Welcome to England." Benton said nodding and taking Mamaw's hand in greeting. "I wish the circumstances regarding your visit were a little better."

"Likewise Mr. Benton." Mamaw said, remembering the former Sergeant from Canary Wharf. She asked "How are things on this side of the pond?" hoping things were a little better than they were back in the states. Mamaw saw her hopes be in vain as Benton couldn't bring himself to say the words in his heart. It was Yates who had to make the attempt.

"The Daleks burned London." he said not hiding the grief in his voice. "After its people tore themselves to shreds." The last part Yates had to force from himself as his emotions were of grief and anger at the sight of what his people had done, under the influence of a lunatic.

"Davros's handiwork." Dolly said with great sadness in her voice. Sadness shared by everyone, sadness and anger. "The hate, the Daleks, how can he create such...such...evil in the world?" Dolly then asked. A question that was on the minds of everyone on the boat. Giselle, Robert and Morgan Phillip, Oswald Granger and his two daughters, Travis Brody, Jack Bruno, Alex Friedman, children Seth and Sara along with Arwin Hawkhouser and Carey Martin. And while Arwin and Carey had run across Davros, even they were unprepared for the depths he had taken the human race to. Carey then asked another question. "Doesn't he know love?"

"I would say 'no' Ms. Martin." Sara said as if picking up the thoughts in Arwin and Carey's minds adding them to the sights they had seen on their voyage to England. Ships that were burning wrecks. Some of them proud vessels that served in their respected militaries. Some were just fishing boats brought together to serve as ocean militias. The yacht had to do everything in its power to stay unnoticed, including fake a fire of two to give the impression that the ship was one of the burning wrecks Dalek patrols were passing over. Even in the distance the sight of a burning London filled everyone with horror, especially as it reminded everyone of how Boston and New York had been consumed by hate, fire and rage.

"This is Davros's vision. This is how he sees the world." Sara then said indicating finality. "A world he wishes to rule, as well as many others. Love is something he has no room for, and has no wish to experience."

"And yet there are others would bring this vision of the world if they could." Seth added. "Not just on this planet, but our own as well."

"Who in their right minds would want the world to be like this?" Jack Bruno asked. Alex Friedman answered "Someone who isn't in their right mind?" Jack cast a look Alex Friedman's way and said "Ha ha!"

"Actually that answer isn't far off." Arwin said. "Carey and I met Davros, and while he's a genius he's also...let a few bolts warp under the pressure if you know what I mean."

"He's referring to boilers." Carey said before anyone could ask what Arwin was talking about. "Much like the ones at the Tipton hotel that he works at. He's a maintenance man."

"Actually I prefer the term 'hotel engineer', with an emphasis on the 'engineer' part." Arwin said. Jack Bruno then spoke up and said "Well then I guess you'd better figure out how to engineer something on how to stop all of this then." making reference to the Daleks destroying London and the rest of the world. Arwin looked at the desolation and said "I think this will require a lot of help."

"And nowhere near the right amount of duct tape." Carey added. Also looking at the destruction were Giselle, Morgan, Oswald and his two daughters, horrified by what they were seeing. Travis stood with the girls trying to be a friend, and let them know everything was going to be okay. But even Travs Brody was not sure things would be okay.

"Robert, is this...real?" Giselle asked trying to make sense of the scenery before her. A burning city with screams of hate and death. Not even Queen Narissa had brought about such carnage. Even she allowed beauty under her cruel rule of Andalasia. Mostly her own, but she did allow the wealth of beauty to be shared.

"Giselle," Robert said. "I wouldn't wish this kind of reality onto anyone." Pausing for a second he added "And I don't think true love's kiss will be enough to wake the world from this nightmare." Morgan held her father and Giselle as she heard Robert's words and asked with tears in her eyes "Giselle, daddy, wake me up from this bad dream."

"Somebody wake us all up." Oswald said hugging his daughters protectively. Mamaw spoke up and said "That's what we're here to do, bring this living nightmare to an end." Travis however still had his own question. "How can anyone live in this world? This...hellish nightmare?"

"Perhaps one of your religious quotes will serve to explain Davros's logic." Seth said. "There are those who believe it is better to reign in Hell than to serve in Heaven."

"Not if you have to live in Hell and you don't rule squat." Mamaw said with certainty. "Anyway let's get this show on the road. What do we need to do?"

"Well there are two places we need to go." Robert said. "One is this Wiz Web server Gizelle mentioned..."

"...and the other is at Sarah Jane's where she has her computer." Arwin added. "Probably best if we split up. Kill two birds with one stone."

"You kill birds with a stone?" Giselle asked as if horrified by Arwin's analogy. Morgan reassured Giselle saying that it was just a figure of speech. "No more birds are going to get killed Giselle. Not if we can help it."

"And we'd better help it with all those Dalek things." Jack Bruno said with bravado. Seth also added "Besides it would be difficult to kill two birds with one stone unless you had the proper trajectory calculated with the right centrifical force required to kill two birds with said stone."

Alex Friedman then interrupted "Seth, I think that's enough." Everyone agreed. Dolly then asked "Okay, who goes with who?"

"Well we know Sarah Jane's house on Bannerman Road." Benton said. "We can transport Mr. Hawkhouser and Miss Martin there." Sera then spoke as she said "We shall also accompany Mr. Hawkhouser and Ms. Martin to their destination." as Seth, Alex Friedman and Jack Bruno stood by her along with Travis. Oswald, his daughters, Giselle, Morgan, and Robert all made ready to head to Wiztech.

"I guess we go with the wacky lady and her family." Mamaw said as she and Dolly walked to their sides. Robert then said "That 'wacky lady' is my wife." with Mamaw following up with "I mean that in a good way." Dolly then looked at Travis and asked "You sure you'll be fine? Going with them?" pointing to Seth, Sera and their party.

"Miley needs all the help she can get if she's in trouble." Travis said. "This way we can be in two places at once." Dolly nodded as she said "Smart boy."

"Well we'd better get a move on." Mamaw said. She then looked to Giselle and asked "You sure you know where to go?" Giselle nodded and said "Of course, my animal friends told me of this place after I'd been here for a while. They told me where to go."

"Uhhhh yeah." Mamaw said wondering is Giselle wasn't going into some sort of happy dreamland. Robert looked at Mamaw and said "I know what you're thinking. I once thought the same way. But believe me she knows what she's talking about."

"I hope so." Oswald said. "About a lot of things." Then everyone wished one another luck and began their respective journies. Still, Mamaw and Dolly both had the same thought on their minds, as did Travis who walked with Seth and Sera's party.

"I just hope Miley's okay." Dolly said. Mamaw nodded in agreement hoping her granddgaughter, her friends and family were all safe and out of harm's way.

In the time vortex the TARDIS buckled and lurched. Moreso than usual. On board the crew of four teenage girls struggled to find out what the problem was on a ship they didn't understand.

"You two have travelled with this guy. Don't you know how to stop this crazy thing?" Alex asked as she held the arm rails around the console as the TARDIS continued to go who knew where.

"The Doctor always did the driving." Lilly said. "If you can call what he did driving. The ride still feels the same even if he was here."

"Well I think we're going somewhere." Miley said as she held onto the viewing screen before her. She saw an image of going down a tunnel which usually represented the time vortex. Mitchie also made her way towards Miley's side to watch the image before her then all four girls heard a gonging throughout the console room. "What's that?" Mitchie asked.

"The Doctor told us about that." Miley said as the bonging continued. Concern filling her voice. "That's the Cloister Bell."

"What's a Cloister Bell?" Alex asked. Lilly answered "The Doctor usually says that it means trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Mitchie asked. Miley answered Mitchie with a look and answered "You don't want to know." Afterwards she turned to the screen again and saw a diagram appear. Mitchie, Lilly and Alex all turned to look as well and Alex then asked "This may seem a little...out there. But doesn't that look like we're heading for a...oh I don't know...A BRICK WALL?"

Everyone looked to see the diagram on the screen get closer and again Alex asked "How do you stop this thing?" But before Miley and Lilly could answer they noticed movement on the console as switches seemed to activate. "What's it doing now?" Mitchie then asked.

"I don't know, but I don't think we should stop it." Miley said as a readout appeared on the main screen. A readout that showed a series of numbers scroll down as if finding a code. One by one numbers stopped scrolling as numbers of the code seemed to be found. Lilly then asked "Do you think this might help us get through that brick wall?"

"Well something got us moving." Miley said as she snuck a glance at the fobwatch that started the journey. A watch that had the remains of an essence in it as well as instructions. And yet Miley felt there was something else at work. Something within the TARDIS itself.

There were times when Miley thought she heard a melody within the TARDIS. A song in the background. A song that was sad, yet beautiful. Like an angel singing a song and weeping for the past. Yet retaining a hope for the future. She was curious to know what this melody was, but the moment to ask never arose.

For a moment Miley wondered if she should mention the song she sometimes heard in the TARDIS. Deciding not to for the moment Miley just said "I guess something wants to help us with this." as she looked at Alex who was watching the numbers scroll down the computer screen.

"Can't this computer go any faster?" Alex asked as the last number continued to scroll on. Miley wasn't sure if there was anything else she could do until she saw the mallet on the side of the console. Picking it up she then said "It always works when the Doctor does it." before hitting the side of the console with it. "What good will that do?" Mitchie asked

"Plenty!" Miley shouted as the last number clicked in on the readout screen and a flash of light echoed throughout the console room. "Hang on!" Miley shouted as everyone screamed as the TARDIS continued to travel down the time corridor...

...until the ship seemed to have arrived at it's destination, without hitting the supposed wall.

Inside the console room everyone was face down on the ground as if knocked out by the flash of light. Lilly was the first to come to as she noticed the Cloister Bell go silent. Pushing herself off the floor she looked aroung the console room and saw Miley, Alex and Mitchie all come to as well also noticing the silence of the bell. "It stopped." Miley said "The bell stopped.".

"So where did we land?" Mitchie then asked "Or...are we dead?"

"I don't think we're dead." Miley said as she went to the computer screen to look at any information that would come up with Lilly joining her. She didn't know everything the image said, but she and Lilly did pick up some basic cues from the Doctor when he looked at the screen. Mainly atmospheric readouts and radiation counts. As far as Miley and Lilly could tell everything was safe outside. "Breathable air. We won't glow in the dark either if we go outside."

"How can you know that?" Mitchie asked. "I thought you couldn't understand what you were reading?"

"We can't." Lilly said. "But sometimes the Doctor kept a few things simple. Like finding out if a place will kill us or not. What symbols mean 'good air', 'high radiation', that sort of thing."

"So, can this tell you where this thing has taken us?" Alex asked. Miley shook her head no. "The computer speaks in the Doctor's language. Lola and I can't read it beyond the symbols she had described." Miley remembered that even though they were not wearing their wigs Alex and Mitchie still saw Miley and Lilly as Hannah Montana and Lola Luftnagle. There didn't seem to be a point to reveal their true identities at the current time.

"So where are we?" Alex asked getting a little impatient. An impatience everyone was sharing as they wondered why the TARDIS would bring them where they had landed. Miley looked at the TARDIS door and sighed. "Only one way to find out." she said as the girls made their way to the TARDIS door and opened it. Stepping outside all four girls looked up to see a sight none could have believed.

Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott, Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres all looked up to see two suns adorning a burnt orange sky. All around them were mountains that seemed to go on forever capped with snow. Their feet walking on beet red grass that sloped up the mountains. Mountains, Miley realized, that seemed to shine as soon as one of the suns touched them.

Mitchie noticed some trees nearby that had leaves of silver. For a moment she thought they were about to catch fire, but then she realized that it was the light catching on them. It was a beautiful sight. "Wow!" Mitche then said. "This would make for a great light show."

"Or something for a concert." Miley then said. Suddenly Lilly then turned to point at the sky. "Look!" she said as a flying car streaked down from above to land before them. On board was a group of what looked to be guards with laser pistols in their hands.

"Halt!" one guard said taking the lead. The four girls quickly assumed he was the leader as he dressed differently from the others. "Raise your hands and surrender or my guards will open fire on you."

"Eep!" Lilly said as the four girls raised their hands above their head noticing the hovercar before them. Soldiers on it dressed in red military like uniforms with silver trim. All the soldiers wore similar helmets while the lead guard had a solid silver helmet with a yellow ruffle on top. Much like that of a Roman Centurion. He also wore a chest plate across his uniform as a silver cape draped down the back side. Looking at the command guard's face Miley noticed a mop of curly blonde hair revolving around a face of distain. He seemed to be looking down at the four girls before him.

"Humans." the guard said as his voice reflected the distain in his face. "In the Doctor's TARDIS. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised."

"And who do you think you are buddy?" Alex asked as she brought her hands down, an action that brought the guards to raise what looked like laser pistols in her direction. Her voice was reflecting an immediate dislike to the lead guard the other girls were starting to share.

"Oh come on." Miley said. "You don't truly expect us to keep our hands raised do you?" The lead guard then rolled his eyes and said "I forgot how primitive and immature humans can be. Especially their children. Oh very well. You may lower your hands, but my guards will shoot to kill at the merest interpretation of hostile action."

"Uhhh thanks." Lilly said as the four girls lowered their hands. "May we ask who you are?" The lead guard looked at Lilly and decided to answer her question.

"I am Commander Maxil. Head of the Chancellory Guard." the command guard known as Maxil answered. "You will now board the hover mobile now and allow yourself to be taken into custody or..."

"Or what?" Miley asked not liking the tone Maxil was taking. As if looking at her friends like they were creatures of disgust. Maxil cast a look in Miley's direction and looked her dead in the eye answering her question. "You will be taken by force and held until we can determine what kind of threat you are."

"Threat?" Mitchie asked outraged. "We're no threat."

"I have yet to make that determination." Maxil said as his tone took on a more condescending arrogance. A tone the girls were really starting to hate, but Maxil did not care for the feelings of humans. He figured being the head of the Chancellory Guard of his people placed him above such considerations. Regardless Maxil stated his reasons for treating the girls with contempt, not that he believed he needed any. __They are humans after all._ _he thought dismissively.

"You are travelling in a time capsule that has been operated by a known criminal. I have no idea what threat the Doctor has brought to..." Maxil broke off his spech when he noticed the comm buzzer on the back of his hand. Turning he answered the call and saw his eyes go wide as to who was on the other end. Miley, Alex, Lilly and Mitchie all guessed whoever Maxil talking to was someone in a higher position of authority to him, due to the reaction they saw from him. Lilly then asked "Does anyone know what they're saying?"

"Nope. I sing not lip read." Miley answered unable to make out the words Maxil was saying on his comm, but she knew Maxil didn't like hearing the words being addressed to him as his face seemed to contort in pain as if listening to the person on the other end of the comm line was causing him agony.

Or rather it was the orders being given to him that he found painful. Sighing Maxil then said "As you wish Madam President" before turning to the four girls.

"It seems I am to escort you four children to the citadel. And take the Doctor's TARDIS in tow."

Miley nodded as if glad to hear the words spoken. She may not have known who put Maxil in his place, but it seemed like they were a high placed person. Someone Miley hoped could be an ally that could help them save the Doctor, and Earth, from the Daleks. The hover mobile opened up as the Chancellory Guards escorted the four girls inside, where they quickly took seats. A beam emerged from the hover mobile and enveloped the TARDIS taking it up as the hover mobile flew.

"Whoa!" Lilly said. "This is cool. A flying car."

"And the view from up here." Mitchie then said as the plains and mountains streaked below them. "This planet looks so different."

"It should." Maxil said. "Our world's beauty is best admired from afar." Miley and Alex both shared a look wondering what planet they were actually on. Where did the Doctor's TARDIS take them? Before Miley or Alex could speak one of the guards spoke up.

"Passing the mountains of Solace and Solitude now." the guard said as the hover mobile went over a mountain pass. In view was the most amazing citadel the girls had ever seen. Enclosed in a mighty glass dome it shone under the twin suns. Lilly then asked "Look, I know this will sound like a stupid question and all but what planet is this?"

Maxil looked at Lily in distain,as if she was supposed to know the answer to the question. "Child, you should know where you are if a TARDIS had brought you here."

"Humor us." Miley said. "We're from out of town." Maxil sighed as he knew the Doctor had some unsufferable companions. Sighing he answered "This is the Shining World of the Seventh System. Home of the Citadel of the Time Lords."

Miley, Lily, Alex and Mitchie looked wide eyed at Maxil. __No way, it couldn't be.__ Maxil paid the girls' surprise no heed as the Citadel came further into view. And the next three words none of them could believe.

"This is Gallifrey."

Earth

Orlando, Florida

The site of New Kaled City

Formerly the site of Disneyworld theme park.

The work proceeded without break.

Daleks sweeping aside all that had came before. All that had been built to bring joy, happines and wonder to so many on the planet Earth had been destroyed. Reduced to rubble and swept away to make ready for a new vision. A vision of horror, conquest, and hate.

What had once been tea cup rides, roller coasters, and a Magic Kingdom now was filled with war factories, munitions plants, ship yards to construct war ships to conquer other races, laboratories to construct next level bio weapons, hatcheries to create the new breed of Daleks, as well as to convert 'suitable' humans into new Daleks-or at least to take certain cells from some test subjects, replicate, and then evolve them into new Daleks.

In another lab rows upon rows of children and teens worked tirelessly on solving the Scasis Paradigm. Teens like London Tipton, Maddie Fitzpatrick. Zack Martin. Cody Martin. Bailey Pickett. Raven Baxter. Cory Baxter. Chelsea Andrews. Eddie Williams. Phil Diffy. Pim Diffy. Keely Teslow. Newt Livingston III. Meena Paroom. Zenon Kar. Maria Jackson. Clyde Langer. Luke Smith. Margaret 'Peggy' Dupree. Ella Pador. Tess Tyler. Shane Gray. Jason Gray. Nate Gray. Caitlin Gellar. Oliver Oken. Jackson Stewart. So many others were brought in as well. A girl named Teddy Duncan, along with her two brothers, was brought in struggling yet found herself hooked up to a computer herself. Two other girls were brought in named Cece Jones and Rocky Blue, along with three other kids named Deuce, Gunter and Tinka. Cece put up the biggest fight, but she soon found herself tied into the computer network as well. Her voice silent. Her fingers typing. Her mind directed to the equation at hand.

More kids were brought in. All were forced in a direction to solving the Scasis Paradigm. Some like Justin and Max Russo, would be taken for Dalek experimentation. Or to see what sectets of magic, the Daleks could acquire. Tess Tyler had also shown 'Dalek potential' so she was scheduled for experimentation. Until then she worked to solve the paradigm, along with the other kids and teens.

All were hooked up to computers solving the equation. The equipment not allowing for any other diversions to distract them. All their attention was directed to solving the Scasis Paradigm equation. An equation that was close to being solved. At least closer than it was before. It was believed that the time when the paradigm was solved was fast approaching. And even if it wasn't to come the Daleks would sweep across the cosmos anyway. Conquering and destroying anything that came their way until the paradigm was solved.

And at the center of it all sat the creator of the Daleks, Davros. He looked at all he had created and thought it good. As he looked out from his newly formed chamber of command, sitting as his chair was hooked up to a main command console, he watched as the world was being remade into his own image.

From the 'culling zones' as the zones where the bloodbaths took place had been called the survivors were being brought to New Kaled City. They were the survivors that would be bred into Daleks. Others that survived being hunted were captured and relocated for Dalek conversion, or to determine if their cells could be used for Dalek creation. Davros believed survival instincts were to be nurtured. He knew this better than anyone after being 'killed' so many times only to come back to plague the universe again.

Davros looked at other subjects being brought to him. He noticed a young man named Chad Dylan Cooper that seemed to have a vain streak in him along with a girl named Tawni Hart that seemed to believe it was a natural order to struggle to the top, and not think about those discarded. He saw instincts in them and thought they would make good Daleks. There were others in the prisoner carrier with them. A girl named Zora Lancaster who Davros was curious about, as well as two buffons named Nico and Grady

Chad and Tawni, along with Zora, Davros would look to 'foster' their potential to be Daleks. His new race of Daleks was about to be born, and he could not be wasteful. Nico and Grady, Davros decided they would fill 'other' uses. He remembered the Doctor asking one time "What other uses?" as Davros began building.

Davros answered "Did you think the Daleks were my only experiment? Or the weaponry I would arm them with?" The Doctor would quickly find out what else Davros had in mind.

Many of the other experiments Davros was undertaking were even more horriffic than just the creation of new Daleks. With the addition of the new bio weapons and other munitions Davros also decided to create a series of 'expendable' life form that could be used to soften up any hostile forces the Daleks could come across. Davros found that in many battles it helped to have what would be considered 'disposable' troops to help pave the way for Dalek victory. __Like I intend to do with that Baxter boy once the Paradigm is complete. Perhaps I can fashion the rejected material into these inferior disposable life forms_. _Davros thought. His mind always racing.

Some would say 'racing over a cliff'. Then Davros would have them exterminated. Unless he had a use for them, then they would wish he would have exterminated them.

So far the Doctor had not been exterminated...yet. Davros looked over at the man who had been his creation's greatest enemy. Held in a spotlight that in actuality was an energy holding cell in Davros's central command chamber. Davros kept the Doctor close so he could watch as the planet Earth he so sought to protect was being turned into a new capital for a new Dalek empire.

But the Doctor was not the only prisoner Davros had close at hand. The chamber of command was not only where Davros controlled everything in his fledging empire. He also performed 'experiments' there as well as 'entertained guests'. Off to his right Davros had such 'guests' with him.

Davros watched as Robbie Ray, Heather, Moesby, Sarah Jane, Alistair, Theresa, Jerry, President Martinez, Chef Victor, Martha, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were all strapped to chairs with devices strapped to their arms and heads. Devices that were used to monitor thoughts and draw out cell samples from their bodies. Cells Davros hoped to make into new Daleks. The head gear used to test new interrogation techniques. Either to make the 'guests' talk, or to make the Doctor talk as the 'guests' were subject to the most painful torture Davros could envision. Davros knew the Doctor could not stand the suffering of others.

Jack and Owen were not hooked up to Davros's equipment. They were in another wing as they were subjected to other experiments of Davros. Experiments revolving around how to kill what is already dead, or seemingly immortal. Davros believed once something was exterminated it should remain that way. Himself being the exception.

So far Davros had been toying with the notion of torturing the humans he had with him, knowing just the idea of torturing innocents was causing the Doctor pain. Pain in his soul. Pain in his hearts. Not just because of the suffering Davros sought to put them through, but him looking to twist part of what they were into his own monstrous vision. To see if he could take anything even remotely Dalek from his human captives. Davros was bringing new life into the world. New Dalek life.

"At last Doctor." Davros said with pride in his voice. "The birth of a new world. A world of perfection. A world of order."

"A world that shouldn't exist in this time." the Doctor said defiantly. Davros, dismissive of the Doctor's words, then said "But it does. Here and now the Daleks are reborn. They have conquered the Earth. And sooner than your obsolete Time Lord knowledge can account for."

"That's just it Davros. The Daleks weren't meant to conquer Earth now." the Doctor explained. "And you weren't meant to escape the Time War. You were to fly into the jaws of the Nightmare Child, just as the Daleks are not meant to conquer Earth until decades later."

"Decades later?" Theresa asked voicing her concerns as everyone overheard the conversation. "What these Dalek things are about to conquer us again?"

"No Theresa the Daleks were supposed to conquer us the first time." the Doctor said. "But by creating Daleks and conquering the Earth now, not to mention Davros being outside the Time War when he shouldn't be he's rewriting the future. All of this, this new world, it's one big temporal rewrite."

"A temporal rewrite?" Martha asked "What's a temporal rewrite Doctor? What are you talking about?"

"A sweeping away of the old order of the universe Miss Jones." Davros said. "Bringing about a new order. An order of the Daleks! An order that will exterminate all inferior opposition. An order that will conquer and destroy all that stands before it! An order that will become the supreme force and masters of the universe!" The Doctor then rolled his eyes at Davros's answer "He has such a way with words doesn't he? Not to mention a one track mind."

"Perhaps you can do better Doctor?" Davros asked. "Go ahead. Explain in your own inferior way to those below us in intellect."

"In some ways Davros these human beings are smarter than you. More than you'll ever be." The Doctor then turned to Martha and answered her question. "A temporal rewrite Martha is what the Master attempted. Remember the year that never was?" Martha nodded wishing to forget that year she travelled the continents alone in hopes of stopping the Master's mad scheme to wage war with the universe. The Doctor also had another term for what was to happen however and let everyone know it. "Another term for it is the concept of Paradox time."

Sarah, also listening, then asked "Paradox time?"

"An artificial time line generated from a temporal rewrite. Held together by a certain moment in time." the Doctor then answered. "Changing the world so drastically that other events are changed as well. Fixed points in time that can not, and must not, be altered."

"Or what?" Jerry asked. "What will happen?"

The Doctor paused for a moment trying to come up with an answer. "I guess the best way to explain it is the Domino effect. Basically the fixed points all fall down in the pattern they are laid out in until nothing is left standing. The entire universe would fall like a stack of dominoes."

"Which I will then rebuild." Davros said. "Into the perfect, orderly universe where the Daleks rule supreme." The Doctor however found himself almost pleading with Davros. "Davros, you have no idea the destruction you will be causing here with your temporal rewrite. You are bringing a radical change to Earth's timeline which will lead to others altering."

"Have time lines not been adjusted before due to interference?" Davros asked. "Most notably your interference? How different would it be if the Time Lords had not sent you to avert the Daleks development? Perhaps the Time War would not have happened."

"That's not the point Davros." the Doctor said. "Your changes will affect fixed points in time. Drastically altering those points with these events will bring unimagineable chaos through."

"Excellent." Davros said unconvinced, if not prideful. "And from that chaos will come new order. My new order. The order of the Daleks."

"LISTEN TO ME DAVROS!" the Doctor shouted. "There's more to this than fixed points in time. The changes won't stop there. They will continue on releasing more horrors. And unleashing other horrors. Remember the Nightmare Child?" Davros paused for a moment remembering the monstrous entity his ship was facing. The Doctor however continued on.

"And what about the Hordes of Travesties? The Skaro Degradations? The Could Have Been King and his army of Meanwhiles and Never Weres? Do you wish to release those monsters upon the universe as well? Among others?" The look on the Doctor's face was intense as if there was a hidden knowledge in his eyes. A knowledge of what was to come from taking part in the Time War. Davros looked at the Doctor and saw the intensity in his eyes, the urgency in his voice.

"Such destruction..." Davros said considering the Doctor's words. "...will herald the coming of the Order of the Daleks." The Doctor shook his head remembering the one track mind of Davros. "And what of the Paradox Timeline? That's a house of cards in itself. One wrong move and the universe falls from there."

"Then it is a good thing I have children working on the paradigm." Davros explained. "And while their work may make the work in reorganizing the universe easier, if I have to do without it I can. For even if this universe is destroyed my Daleks shall emerge triumphant in the next one. As the force of order they were always meant to be."

"Order? Is that all you care about is order?" Robbie Ray shouted defiantly. "What about love? Don't you even care about anything or anyone other than yourself?" Davros looked at Robbie Ray curiously and asked "What use would I have for such a weakness? My Daleks would not have a use for it. That is why I removed that weakness from them."

"And that's why that even if the universe is reborn." Robbie Ray said defiantly. "Your Daleks will STILL BE MONSTERS!" Davros stared at Robbie Ray for a few seconds before he pressed a button on his chair causing everyone next to Robbie to scream in agony. The pain centers of all the other prisoners had lit up causing their screams to join in unison for everyone except Robbie Ray, whose pain came from having to helplessly watch as others suffered before his eyes.

Davros then flipped the switch again shutting the pain off in the secured prisoners. They all breathed a sigh of relief as Davros then said "Watch your words Mr. Stewart, or they will cause untold agony among your companions."

"Then why keep us around?" Robbie Ray asked. "Why not just kill us all?"

"Your purpose is twofold Mr. Stewart." Davros said. "You not only will be determined what potential you have for my new breed of Dalek with the aide of my cellular selection process, but you will also ensure your daughter's return as well.. A return that will lead to the crushing of her spirit and my absolute moral victory."

"You Davros? And morals?" the Doctor asked. "The two don't mix, and you know it."

"But don't the humans say 'might makes right?" Davros then asked. "I intend for my might to be right, as the ideology of lies your daughter spews is crushed forever. And after that I will take what she has left for my new Dalek breed, and then exterminate the rest! And you Mr. Stewart will watch as it happens. Knowing full well how your teachings failed her. How your lies destroyed her. And how the universal truth has become dominant! MY UNIVERSAL TRUTH!"

Robbie Ray's anger flared as he heard Davros' plans for Miley. He tried to lunge at the Kaled scientist, but the restraints held him back. Davros watched Robbie Ray's reaction and gave a slight, twisted smile.

"Just as a mother has her rage to protect her young the father has a protective instinct of his own. But you fascinate me Mr. Stewart." Davros said looking at Robbie Ray. "The aggression you show towards me and what I have planned for your daughter..."

"...YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Robbie Ray shouted. Davros nodded at Robbie Ray's response, then thought for a moment. "Curious, would you feel this anger even if she had dissapointed you? Even if she failed to meet your ideological programming of her?"

"Don't you mean raising my kid?" Robbie Ray asked. "Something you couldn't do even if there if there was a woman interested in you." For a moment Davros paused as he heard Robbie Ray's words. A memory came to him which he sought to banish just as quickly. The Doctor caught notice of Davros's brief reaction and catalogued it in the back of his mind for later. Davros then resumed his speech as he said "I have my 'children'. I have the Daleks."

"Some children." the Doctor said. "Children that must hate and exterminate all before them correct?" Davros heard the Doctor's words and said "Precisely. Even the smallest amount of hate can create the grandest miracles."

"I wouldn't consider hate a miracle." Robbie Ray said. Davros looked at Robbie Ray and just stared at the man. "How can one man so spirited believe in something so weak...as love?"

"Love is not weak." Robbie Ray responded. "That is what gives our lives meaning."

"Is this what you taught your daughter?" Davros asked. Robbie Ray nodded and said with a smile "Common knowledge in our family." Davros considered Robbie Ray's words and said "Knowledge I will disprove when your daughter returns."

"How can you be so sure Hannah will be back?" Moesby asked. "Who knows where the Doctor's machine took her." Theresa added "At least it's away from you." but Davros paid the words no mind.

"She will return." Davros said as he thought of Miley. "And I will be waiting for her." Davros chuckled at that line remembering the last time such an exchange was made. It was on Necros when the Doctor thwarted Davros's operation at Tranquil Repose, a cryogenic mortuary. The Doctor looked at Davros remembering that moment, and Davros turned to look at the Doctor and added "Just as I have expected you to appear whenever I return. Only this time I shall remain, and triumph."

"And what triumph is that?" the Doctor asked. "A destroyed universe? With nothing but Daleks?"

"If I cannot reorganize it then I will destroy it." Davros said. "As well as exterminate any who stand in my way." The Doctor rolled his eyes and said "Typical. Everything about you is killing isn't it? Killing and hate." Davros nodded in agreement and added "And what can't be killed...well I find everything is succeptable to death. It's just a matter of finding out how to kill it." Davros then flipped a switch on his chair activating a viewscreen that had shown two people hooked up to devices that looked like space age medevel torture racks. Racks that had more functions that just stretching a prisoner's spine and breaking their backs.

Those individuals being Captain Jack Harkness and Doctor Owen Harper.

"Observe." Davros said. "Observe as I find the means to exterminate that which is seemingly immune to extermination." All the hostages watched as Jack and Owen were subject to Davros's tortures. Their screams of agony filing the air, much to Davros's delight, and dismay as Jack and Owen seemingly refused to die.

Captain Jack was held in his torture rack subjected to every form of pain and death imaginable. Each one Davros threw at Jack he kept returning from. Vaporization, submersion, tissue degredation, nothing seemed to work on Jack Harkness. Jack seemed unable to die, which infuriated Davros no end. Or at least Jack died and came back after a few seconds or so. Every time Jack returned made Davros more determined to find the right form of death that would kill Jack once and for all. Davros hated any life form he could not exterminate. And Davros would make sure that he would find a way to exterminate Jack Harkness...permanently. Even if Davros had to invent new ways to murder. Something Davros had done in the past.

On the other screen Owen was a sight as he had looked all twisted and mangled. Bones had been broken multiple times and reset. Skin grafts and cloned implantation of new parts were placed on Owen's body when an injury was deemed beyone repair. Interesting enough Davros found that when new limbs were added to Owen's body the new limbs entered the same state of 'death' the previous limbs had been in. Upon seeing Owen Davros then had a wave of inspiration come to his mind. Owen Harper could be used to bring permanent death to Jack Harkness.

Davros had theorized that Owen's healing properties were as dead as his body was and that the key to exterminating Jack Harkness permanently rested in Owen's body. Once that secret had been determined all that remained was to figure out how to bring about brain death in Jack AND Owen as it was believed that their brains were driving Jack's never dying body and Owen's dead body. It did seem possible. Davros however would need more time to complete his research. Ordering some troops to take the two off the racks Davros ordered them relocated to a new location. A location he would meet them at later.

"Let them go." Gwen pleaded. "You're killing them."

"Not yet Miss Cooper. But rest assured I will." Davros said as he switched the vid monitor off. "Or the destruction of the universe will do that. Either way all will fall to the Daleks and their new order."

"Will that order include you?" Sarah Jane asked. "Last I checked the Daleks exterminated you."

"These are new Daleks." Davros said looking at Sarah, glaring at her as he remembered the Daleks turning on him in the Kaled bunker years ago. "They recognize me as their creator. They recognize me as their leader. They obey me." The Doctor then said "Somehow I doubt that. Something doesn't seem right about obiedient Daleks."

"Then I shall make it 'right'." Davros said as he then activated his viewscreen to watch his plans unfold. However his commands on his console were not working. Everything he had tried was with no results. "My security protocols are not working."

"And here it comes." the Doctor said expecting the moment he envisioned to happen. Davros continued to punch up his commands with no results. "I gave no such order. Who did?"

"I GAVE THE COMMAND!"

Davros turned to face the voice that spoke. On the main screen he saw a Dalek taking full view. The Doctor looked off to the side amused. "Hmmm, a Dalek acting on his own. Turning on the being that created him." Looking off at Sarah's direction he added "Where have we seen this before?" Sarah gave a slight smile to the Doctor's remark, but Davros's attention was focused on the Dalek on the screen before him.

"By what right do you have to question me? I created you." Davros said as if expecting a special privilege.

"BUT YOU ARE NOT A DALEK!" the Dalek then said. Davros answered with "Of course not. I am Davros. The creator of the Daleks. Obey me and restore my protocols."

"YOUR PROTOCOLS ARE REDUNDANT!" the lead Dalek said. "I ACCESS THOSE PROTOCOLS NOW!" Suddenly the door to Davros's chamber opened and a squad of Daleks entered. Their blasters trained on the mutated Kaled scientist.

"IF YOU ARE NOT A DALEK THEN YOU ARE AN INFERIOR CREATURE TO THE DALEKS! ALL THAT IS NOT DALEK IS TO BE EXTERMINATED!"

"You cannot exterminate me. I created you!" Davros said as fear rose in his voice as he tried to reason with his creations. "You have even come to me to help you against enemies. Who is to say that that will not happen again?" The lead Dalek considered Davros's words. "YOUR REASONING IS LOGICAL!"

"Then you will obey my commands." Davros then said. The lead Dalek then said "NO!"

"No?" Davros said not believing what he had heard. "What do you mean 'no?'" The Dalek then explained as the Doctor started chuckling. "JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO LIVE DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU RULE THE DALEKS! DALEKS ARE THE MASTERS OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"And I am your creator. That makes me master of you." Davros said. The lead Dalek then said "NEGATIVE!"

"Negative?" Davros asked stunned. "What do you mean 'negative?'"

"DALEKS ARE THE MASTERS OF ALL!" the lead Dalek said. "IF WE ALLOWED ANOTHER CREATURE TO CALL US 'MASTER', EVEN IF THAT CREATURE IS OUR CREATOR, THEN THE DALEKS WOULD BE THE MASTERS OF NO ONE!" The Doctor couldn't help but sneer in amusement as he said "Makes sense Davros." Sarah Jane also smiled as she had seen the Daleks turn on Davros before, and found it amusing that they were turning on him again.

Davros looked appaled by the Dalek's reasoning, and the Doctor's amusement. "This is an abomination!"

"NO. IT IS SIMPLE LOGIC!" was the Dalek's answer.

"You can't do this!" Davros shouted continuing to try to regain control of his creations. "I am your creator! "You must obey me!" The lead Dalek looked at Davros and said "YOU ARE OUR CREATOR! BUT YOU ARE NOT OUR MASTER! RESIST AND YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Off to the side the Doctor and Davros's prisoners all watched with curiosity, and amusement.

"I knew that was going to happen someday." the Doctor said with a small smile. Davros looked at the Doctor wondering what he meant as the Doctor happily explained. "Part of what made the Daleks such a menace was that they turned on their creator. The Daleks just wouldn't be...well Daleks if they obeyed Davros."

Davros however couldn't believe the Doctor's words and looked at the Daleks with fury. How could they turn on him again? His mind could not fathom why this kept happening leading to his refusal to believe that the mutiny was happening...again. "No. I will not permit this." Davros then said defiantly as he raised his prosthetic hand against the first Dalek before him ready to fire off an electric charge. Immediately the Dalek took it as a sign of agression and reacted as a Dalek usually would.

"EXTERMINATE!" shouted the Dalek at the front of its force. On cue the blasters fired at Davros, but instead of striking the Dalek creator dead they seemed to bounce off of a screen that appeared around him. The Doctor looked on impressed as he found that Davros surrounded himself in a force field. A force field the Daleks couldn't breach.

"Activate holding cells." Davros then said. Energy then surrounded the Daleks facing him trapping them. The Daleks then fired their blasters at the energy field only to reflect the fields and strike back at the Daleks destroying them. Their own energy turned against them. Again the Doctor looked on impressed.

"You seem to have learned from the last time the Daleks turned on you." the Doctor said.

"I have learned much Doctor." Davros said. "And soon it will be the Daleks who shall learn as well. They shall learn that Davros is the master. That Davros should be obeyed. I created them. They must obey me."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Chef Victor asked. "The Daleks probably won't like you blowing up their own kind. More are probably coming." Davros then turned at the viewscreen at the lead Dalek on the viewscreen that dared to usurp his power. Raising his prosthetic hand Davros fired a bolt of electricity at the viewer destroying it in a shower of sparks.

Davros then turned to Chef Victor and said in a way that almost seemed like a joke "Of that I have no doubt. Which is why I think it best to change the arena." Flipping another switch everyone felt a lurch in the chamber. A lurch that gave the impression that Davros's chamber was moving. Moving down.

"Sometimes it is best not to be too much of a target." Davros said as his mind racing faster than the descending chamber revealing rock faces around them. "We are descending into subterranian levels I had constructed in case there was any difficulty. I have found underground caverns to be a place of refuge and safety so I can plan anew. Or experiment without prying eyes."

Everyone wondered what Davros had in mind when he said 'plan anew', however Sarah remembered Davros's first Dalek tests had taken place in underground caverns. Everyone waited as the chamber of command continued to descend from its top perch heading down towards subterranian levels. Levels Davros had especially prepared...

...for additional plans.

If Miley, Lilly, Mitchie and Alex were amazed at the sight of the Citadel of the Time Lords from afar, they were even amazed at it up close.

Upon entering the glass dome they saw the buildings and spires up close. The design looked ancient, yet elegant to the young eyes, as if reflecting wisdom in their artistic design. It was like every tower was a cathedral to something. A form of science, art, Miley even wondered if some of these buildings were used for religious practices and Miley wondered who exactly did the Time Lords worship as their 'God'.

She had heard the Doctor make mention of someone nammed Rassilon. Sometimes it seemed like he revered Rassilon. Sometimes it seemed like he spoke of dissapointment of Rassilon. Miley wondered if Rassilon could not have been considered the Time Lords' 'God'. Deciding to dismiss Time Lord theology for the moment she allowed herself to take in the sight, architecture and artistry of the Doctor's homeworld.

Alex, an artist in her own right, also saw the elegance in the Time Lords' cathedral. However, as amazed as she was, she also thought the Time Lords' sense of artistic design to be stuffy as well. Not to mention, similar. Like Miley, Alex thought the design of the Time Lords capital was very cathedral like.

But unlike Miley, Alex thought the design was too stuffy and unoriginal. While Miley saw the wonder of the Time Lords society from afar, Alex saw how stagnant the Time Lords were. How they seemed to stop in their development and believe that everything had to be 'the same.' Mitchie and Lilly however looked on amazed.

For Mitchie it was her first time on an alien planet while Lilly had been on other planets. But regardless they both felt the same. There was no planet like Gallifrey, and none could compare to it.

The hover car then turned to another tower where they were preparing to dock. Below the hover mobile rested several shapes sitting in what looked like office cubicles which the TARDIS was deposited in. Maxil told the girls that the TARDIS was sitting in an area called the TARDIS cradles. "It is where our TT Capsules regularly dock when they are not in use." he explained. "However it has been the Doctor's perogative not to use them when he visits Gallifrey."

"What? He just parks anywhere?" Alex asked. "Sounds like a good philosophy to me." Maxil sighed at Alex's answer. "Humans. Sometimes I wonder if the Doctor spends so much time with them he becomes one of them."

"Is something wrong with being human?" Lilly asked in response to Maxil's statement. Maxil looked at Lilly and said "Just that they are so primitive, and governed by passions. It's a miracle that you have not annihilated yourselves at your current time frame."

"And yet we're still here." Miley said looking at Maxil. "We're still here and we're going to be here for a while." Maxil looked at Miley and said "I can see the Doctor has been a great influence to you." Miley smiled and said "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I wouldn't." Maxil responded back. Before Miley could speak again Maxil's hand com activated. "Commander Maxil. Sector four."

"This is Commander Andred. Presidential Guard." the voice said on the other end of the comm line. Maxil acknowledge Andred and relayed what he had found. "The Doctor's TARDIS has landed outside the capital. Four human children emerged from the capsule."

"Any sign of the Doctor?" Andred asked. Maxil said "Negative. The Doctor seems to not have been on board." Another voice then spoke and asked "Why would the Doctor send his TARDIS back to Gallifrey and him not be aboard it?"

"Perhaps the human children might know something?" Andred asked. Maxil nodded in agreement and said "I'll have them taken to an interrogation facility where they can be questioned by my guards."

"Negative Commander Maxil." the other voice said. "If these are human children like you said I do not wish them exposed to your...techniques of information retrieval. I will deal with them personally." Maxil looked wide eyed as he listened to the voice and said "You? But to expose you to..."

"Human children are hardly considered to be much of a security risk." the voice said. "If anything it is their lack of disclipline and allowance of their emotions and passions to govern them that is the problem. I too was a child, as were we all. I believe a softer approach will be called for here. Escort them to the Panopticon. I will meet them there."

"The Panopticon my lady?" Maxil asked. The voice on the other end said, with conviction "The Panopticon, or do you wish to be on Turbo Flush detail for disobeying a Presidential order?" Maxil sighed and said "No my Lord President."

"Then we shall expect the children soon Commander?" Andred asked. Maxil thought about sighing, but thought better of it. Mustering as much of a professional attitude that he could muster Maxil addressed Andred. "Yes Commander Andred. The order will be carried out." Maxil then deactivated his hand com and turned to the girls, a sound of defeat in his voice. "This way. The Lord President wishes to speak with you."

"Ohhh the President." Lilly said. "We must be really important." Maxil then brought forth a series of Chancellory guards that flanked all four of the girls and said "These guards will escort you to the Panopticon. The President will be waiting for you there."

The girls then nodded as they followed the Chancellory escort as they walked through the Citadel. As they walked they were able to take in all that was the Capital. The home of the Time Lords of Gallifrey. A place that seemed to be a mix of ancient corridors, cathedrals, testaments to knowledge, and symbols that seemed to be of history. Gallifreyan history.

Throughout the halls everyone looked old. As if Time Lords were elderly men, or women. Beings of wisdom, but also seemingly set in their ways. Much like Gallifrey itself had been. As the girls walked Miley started to see a little of what Alex saw of Gallifrey, and Alex saw a little from Miley's view. Lilly and Mitchie however looked on with wonder of the world of the Time Lords, but their thoughts were not far from their home world Earth either. They hoped that they could find help on Gallifrey that could get them to overturn Davros and the Daleks.

__I hope someone can help us here.__ Lilly couldn't help but think as the girls continued to walk the corridors. __And if they can would they?_ _The girls would know soon enough.

Finally, after a walk that seemed like miles, they had arrived at the Panopticon. Miley and Alex took in everything there was to see. A central platform surrounded by several balconies and podiums where it was believed other Time Lords were supposed to stand. Standing at the center platform were three individuals. One male and two females. The male looked to wear red ceremonial armor much like Maxil had, except the male person seemed to have more elegant armor. Also there was a woman in a dress that looked elegant yet had a reflection of savagery in it. A savagery reflected in the knife at her side. A knife she was ready to use.

In the center of the group was a woman holding a staff, dressed in scarlet and orange robes with a sash around her neck. She had looked regal and respectable. Almost like she was a leader of some sort. A fact the four girls would find out for themselves once they stopped being amazed at the vastness and design of the Panopticon. Lilly then spoke up and said "This kind of reminds me of the senate in the Star Wars Prequels."

"Yeah, but I don't think these podiums fly." Mitchie said. "How does one get their voice heard here?"

"Very loudly." a voice at the central podium said. The voice at the center of the podium which then ordered "Guards, bring them forward." The Chancellory Guards then escorted the four girls to the central podium where the three individuals were waiting. Once they had arrived at the central podium the man in red waved the guards off. "That will be all. Return to your duties."

"Yes Commander Andred." the guards said as they left. Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie all watched the guards leave and then turned their focus on the three in the room. One who's name they now knew. The lead guard known as Andred,

"Welcome." the woman said. "I am sorry for the accoustics here, but sometimes I wonder if the design of the Panopticon wasn't so only the Lord President's voice can be heard, and all the dissenting voices could be drowned out. Unless they agreed with President."

"I wonder that too." the other woman said. "Talk with words with no clear winner. So unsatisfying compared to actual battle." The woman in robes rolled her eyes and said "Please pardon Leela. She was brought up by savages and has a bit of warrior inside of her."

"Uhh no problem." Miley said. "But can I ask who you are?" The woman nodded and answered Miley's question. Pointing to the right where the armored man introduced as Andred stood the robed woman introduced him formally. "This is Commander Andred. Commander of the Chancellory Guard and commander of the Presidential Guard under the Castellan."

"The Castellan?" Mitchie asked wondering about the strange word she had heard. Andred answered "Head of Security at the Citadel. Also serves on the High Council. And you already know my wife Leela." The four girls looked at the elegant savage gave a lopsided smile hoping she didn't decide to kill them for looking at her funny. Especially as they felt she could do it too.

"And who might you be?" Miley then asked the woman in robes. The woman then smiled as she introduced herself. "I am Lady Romanadvoratrelundar. Lord President of Gallifrey. But you may call me Romana."

Before any of the four girls could speak Romana then asked "Now, what news of the Doctor?"

Arwin, Carey, Alex Friedman, Jack Bruno, Seth, Sera, Benton and Travis all breathed a sigh of relief as they arrived at Sarah Jane's on Bannerman Road. There were people still under the influence of hate waves running about, and the Daleks were still either collecting the mad humans or exterminating them if they proved too violent.

Sometimes Jack Bruno ran interference pretending to be a 'mad human' in order to get obstacles out of the way, punching through them like a mad rampager in order to drive other rampagers away. There may have been others under hate waves, but for some, their survival instincts were still intact and ran away so they could hate someone weaker. Or until others came together to pound on Jack Bruno. Jack however knew his way around a fight and was able to hold off many enraged attackers.

Jack Bruno's fists proved to be durable weapons as he cleaned several people that came in for attack. Benton and Travis also ran interference as Benton was a soldier, and Travis knew his way around rustling steer. Arwin tried to help, but found Carey and Alex Friedman trying to save his skin too many times. Carey tried to console Arwin by saying "Don't feel bad. We're just saving your brain." Arwin nodded, but looked like the meek little kid after he was scolded by his parents. He wanted to come off physical, but couldn't muster it.

Despite the 'interference runs' the group tried to stay in the shadows as much as possible until they arrived on Bannerman Road. Once they arrived at Sarah Jane's everyone found the door opened. Arwin and Carey looked at each other and thought this was not a good sign. "Let's hope the attic remained locked." Carey said as everyone entered the house. Inside they found themselves walking through devastation that broke many hearts.

Furniture was overturned and broken. Pictures of family and friends were destroyed. Windows shattered, with drops of blood left on the shards. It was as if a storm of madness cut a swath through the place leaving nothing to be spared. Everyone was horrified at the state of the house. Sarah Jane Smith's home, the home she had thwarted many alien invasions in, was destroyed-as were countless memories. Memories of family, and a remarkable life.

"We've got to get to the attic." Arwin said as he shook everyone back to reality with his words. Jack Bruno nodded as everyone remembered why they were at Sarah Jane's. Carey had led everyone to the stairs, and found the door to the top of the attic remained concealed. Arwin tried the door handle and found it opening. Once it was all the way open everyone walked up into the attic where they were greeted by a series of alien artifacts, diagrams, papers, and a what's what of all things alien. All of it left intact and untouched.

"Guess they never made it up here." Seth said. Sara answered "That is a good thing. There may be some knowledge here that can stop Davros and the Daleks." Alex Friedman looked like she was in heaven. "This has to be one of the biggest collection of alien artifacts there is." she said. "Next to Area 51, the Torchwood hub, and the Black Archive of U.N.I.T."

"Miss Smith always kept an interest in all things alien." Benton said. Alex Friedman nodded and said "I would love to interview her. To have even an idea of what she's seen. And what she knows." Looking at Seth and Sara Alex then said "No offence."

"None taken." Seth said. "Space faring terrans are quite rare in the universe at this time." Travis looked over at Arwin, who was staring at a wall, and wondered what the maintenance engineer was doing. Carey quickly explained "He's trying to find a computer. It was in the wall."

"A computer in the wall?" Jack Bruno asked skeptically. Pausing he then said "Actually that doesn't sound too far fetched. Maybe a little too James Bond for E.T., but not too farfetched."

"I know the computer is here." Arwin said. "But how does it come out? She didn't have a hidden switch did she?" Arwin then paused as he suddenly remembered how Sarah activated Mr. Smith. "It was with words." Turning to the wall Arwin said "Mr. Smith I need you."

From Sarah's attic wall a screen and a console appeared reflecting a massive computer. At the sight of Mr. Smith Travis let out a "Whoa!" Arwin however looked like a kid who had opened an early Christmas present that wasn't his. Jack Bruno however asked "What is that?"

"I am Mr. Smith." was the computer's response. "I am a Zylog."

"A Zylog?" Sara asked. "Miss Smith has a Zylog for a computer?"

"A computer with a purpose." Mr. Smith said. "That purpose is to protect the Earth." Alex asked "What's a Zylog?"

"A silicon based life form." Seth said. "Not exactly known for benevolence. I am guessing Sarah Jane Smith did something to it?" she then asked Carey and Arwin. Carey answered with "Yeah, I'd say she did."

"Now to contact this WizTech place." Arwin said as he called up Mr. Smith communications program. Mr. Smith assisted Arwin anyway he could.

Dolly, Mamaw, Giselle, Robert, Morgan, Yates, Oswald and his daughters also were relieved as they arrived at WizTech. They were especially thankful that Giselle could find the way...with the help of her 'forest friends.' Everyone wondered how Giselle could talk to animals the way she had escept for Robert and Morgan. Such a sight was common to them.

"Long story." Robert said. "Consider it a trade secret, like U.N.I.T. with aliens. I mean you guys don't tell us everything do you?" Yates had to nod at Robert's logic. There were still some matters U.N.I.T. still deemed classified, and he had a feeling that if references of WizTech were not in the Black Archives they would be soon. He also felt a file on Giselle would wind up in those same archives.

"How far away is this place anyway?" Mamaw asked. "My bunions are getting bunions."

"We're almost there." Giselle said as she went above a clearing. When everyone else went over the side they were greeted by the sight of a castle. A castle that had gone through a tremendous amount of punishment as chunks of stone and mortar looked to be blasted away from it. Craters of Earth were also surrounding the castle signifying where blaster fire had hit. Yates commented that "It's amazing that the place is still standing."

"Especially after what the Daleks would do." Dolly added. Immediately the party went down the hill to the main door of WizTech where they were greeted by a drawbridge. Giselle then called out. "Hello? Hello? It's Giselle from New York City and Andalasia. Could you let us in please?"

The drawbridge would not drop. It remained closed.

"Please." Morgan called. "We want to help stop the Daleks." Upon hearing Morgan's voice the drawbridge then lowered allowing Giselle's party to enter the halls of WizTech. Greeting them was a man with a long beard and robes. One of Oswald's daughters asked "Who's the Dumbledore wannabe?"

"This is the headmaster of WizTech, Professor Crumbs." Giselle said. "He approached me to talk about Andalasia and how to talk to forest friends." Professor Crumbs then said "Unfortunately not many students attended Miss Giselle's seminar."

"Actually, no one attended." Giselle said sadly. "They all attended a class on the myths of Merlin. A well known wizard."

"And a prophesy Merlin once said would come." Crumbs said as he brought out a parchment that had a picture of a Dalek on it. "That these strange creatures would come from the sky raining death and destruction upon us all. Shouting for the extermination of all things mortal and wizard. I have no doubt that these are those creatures."

"They're called Daleks Professor." Yates said. "Creatures of hate created by a madman." Crumbs nodded remembering the word from so long ago. Mamaw looked around and added "Looks like the Daleks did a number on this place too."

"We're holding our own." Crumbs said. "But we can't for long. Those Dalek things will return and break down the walls soon."

"They want the magic professor." Giselle said with fear in her voice. "They want to hurt people with it."

"Not just hurt, kill." Oswald said. Yates nodded. "The Daleks want what you have. They will take your knowledge and become unstoppable with it. Then kill everyone here." The thought of Wiztech and its knowledge being used for monstrous evil that the Daleks would provide horrified Crumbs. "Magic is no weapon." Crumbs said.

"The Daleks would make it one." Dolly said. Mamaw nodded. "Probably start with an M-bomb or something. Then go on from there. Anything to get a high body count."

"And a wacky world." Robert added. "Although I wouldn't want to live in Davros's version of wacky." Yates responded with "Don't worry Mr. Phillip. In Davros's world nothing would live...except for a Dalek."

"And we need to stop that world from happening." Giselle said. "Surely you understand." Crumbs considered the words presented to him and asked "How can WizTech help?"

"We need to find the WizTech servers." Giselle said, happy that Crumbs was going to get involved. "Do you know where they are?" Crumbs nodded. "Follow me." he said as he led the group down a flight of stairs to a level of catacombs. Robert held onto Morgan, just as Oswald held onto his daughters in case monsters jumped out of the shadows. Crumbs just smiled as if knowing the unease of the girls and the superstition of monsters in catacombs.

For even in the wizard world, a world where monsters existed, superstition was still alive and well. And that superstition kept many wizards away from the catacombs as well. But Crumbs knew that on this day superstition would not be enough to keep monsters like the Daleks away.

After descending many flights of stairs they came to a massive door. Crumbs waved his wand to open the door and soon everyone was exposed to a massive set of towers that reminded people of mainframe computers. But everyone had the feeling they were in front of no ordinary mainframes. They contained knowledge and power beyond anything known on Earth.

"Welcome to the WizTech servers." Crumbs said. Robert then spoke and said "Now we just got to find this program Mr. Tipton's so cool about." Crumbs listened to Robert's words and believed he knew what Tipton meant.

"There is a special program in the WizTech server. To be used in the event of catastrophic disaster." Crumbs said. "I think this qualifies." Oswald's daughter Georgie asked "What program?"

Crumbs then answered the question. "Something called 'the Merlin protocols.'"

Back at New Kaled City the Daleks were continuing their rise to power despite Davros's descent into the Earth with his prisoners, and the resistance at WizTech. The newly appointed Dalek leader moved down the halls to where he would address his new followers. Once he had arrived four Daleks rolled to his side while hundreds hovered overhead waiting for their new leader's words.

The first thing the new Dalek leader asked was "WHAT NEWS OF DAVROS AND THE DOCTOR?"

One of the Daleks by the leader's side briefed their new ruler. "DAVROS HAS DESCENDED TO A SUBTERRANIAN STRONGHOLD! WE ARE DEPLOYING MINER DALEKS TO HIS LOCATION! ONCE WE HAVE ARRIVED AT HIS BASE WE SHALL DESTROY IT AND EXTERMINATE ALL INSIDE! INCLUDING THE DOCTOR!"

"HAS ALL RESISTANCE ACROSS THE PLANET BEEN EXTERMINATED?" the leader then asked. Another aide answered.

"SMALL POCKETS ARE STILL BEING DECIMATED! THE FACILITY KNOWN AS WIZTECH IS MAINTAINING RESISTANCE! WE ARE PREPARING SPECIAL WEAPONS DALEKS TO OVERCOME THE FINAL DEFENCES! ONCE THEY ARE OBLITERATED WE SHALL DEPLOY EXTERMINATION SQUADS TO OVERCOME ANY FINAL RESISTANCE THESE WIZARDS MAY HAVE!

"IS WORK ON THE PARADIGM CONTINUING?" The leader's questions continued. Again an aide answered.

"AFFIRMATIVE! THE CAPTURE AND SUBJUGATION OF MORE YOUNG HUMANS HAS INCREASED OUR TIMETABLE!"

"THEN THEIR RESISTANCE WILL BE FUTILE! ALL SHALL FALL TO THE DALEKS! THE DALEKS SHALL BE THE MASTERS OF EARTH! THE DALEKS SHALL BE THE MASTERS OF ALL!

In unison hundreds of Daleks shouted "DALEKS SHALL BE THE MASTERS OF ALL! DALEKS SHALL BE THE MASTERS OF ALL!"

Turning back to the four Daleks by its sides the Dalek leader then asked "IS PRODUCTION OF THE NEW CASING COMPLETE?"

"FINAL ASSEMBLY IS UNDERWAY!" came the Dalek reply. The Dalek leader then shouted "I WILL OBSERVE THE ASSEMBLY! TAKE ME TO ITS LOCATION!"

"WE OBEY!" came the Dalek reply. Soon the four Daleks escorted their leader to a lab section where a new Dalek casing was being assembled. A casing different than any other Dalek's.

The casing was massive. It had a top much like a normal Dalek with a rotating eyestalk, but the torso seemed sleek and narrow. On all four corners of the casing were blast plates that were used for suspension. The Dalek leader looked at the casing and asked "WHEN WILL FINAL ASSEMBLY BE COMPLETED?"

"SIXTY RELS!" Came the Dalek reply.

"COMPLETE THE WORK QUICKLY! THE DALEKS NEED A NEW LEADER! A LEADER THAT WILL SHOW THE UNIVERSE THE SUPERIORITY OF THE DALEKS! THE SUPREME BEINGS OF THE UNIVERSE!"

"WE OBEY!" came the Dalek reply. The Dalek leader looked on as the casing was being built. If the leader could feel anything other than hatred it would probably feel anticipation for what was to come-the rise of a new Dalek empire with a new leader. A new emperor.

"I SHALL BE THE NEW EMPEROR DALEK!"

Back on pre time war Gallifrey inside a room in a place called 'the Center of Temporal Control' Romana, Andred, Leela and a technician named Damon asked Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie a series of questions. Questions about what had happened in their time line, information on the Doctor, and what had brought them to Gallifrey.

"Most interesting Madam President." Andred said as he listened to what Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie had told them so far. Romana especially looked concerned as she looked at Miley as she recounted the tale Davros told her, and the interest Davros had taken in her as if he was trying to break her. "What these children have said. And the plan that Davros and the Daleks have brought about. Romana nodded and Leela even mentioned "A bold plan from a monster. But why would the Time Lords not be made aware of such a plan?"

"Apparently this is a time line that remains locked off to us." a technician named Damon said. "We can obtain some base line information but little else."

"Do so." Romana said. "These children will provide you with all other relevant data." Damon then asked "Madam President? Are you sure these measures are necessary?"

Romana sighed as she then said "If there is a line that's time locked then it has been locked for a reason. Usually it is to keep monstrous evils locked away in a specific frame of time. To keep them in as the rest of the universe is kept out. And if that evil seeks to break the time lock then the consequences of the universe could prove grave."

"But how can we not know of a time locked time line?" Damon asked. "Should we not know why a time line is time locked?" Romana listened to Damon's question and believed the question had merit. But she also had a feeling that to answer the question now would not be the best thing for the universe at the current time. That for the time being Damon's question remained unanswered.

Even if she wanted to know the answer herself.

"The answer will not come immediately, but it will come." Romana then said. "For now we need to know what time period this time line came from so we can correct it." Damon then asked "Correct it how Madam President?"

Romana looked at the fobwatch in her hand. The watch the came from the girl Miley. The watch that had been said to carry a message from her to the Doctor as well as bring them to Gallifrey. Clearly something had to be wrong for such measures to be taken. Measures that left the Time Lords unable to resolve the matter, not that they would have done much. Usually in matters of grave importance the organization known as the Celestial Intervention Agency had handled matters using the Doctor as their unwitting agent.

But apparently, the Doctor had gotten into more trouble than he had bargained for and he needed the Time Lords' help. Help they couldn't give wherever he was.

Romana couldn't think of how the Daleks could accomplish what they had done, and from a time locked time line. Any answers they could get had to come from the four human teenagers that came with the Doctor's TARDIS. "We will construct a temporal imprint. The girls will assist you in it's creation."

"A temporal imprint?" Damon asked. "Try to create a simulation of their time line?" Romana nodded. "They are used for much more than creating simulated time lines. You know that Damon."

"But such approaches are frowned upon." Damon said. "They have been considered 'abuses of power' in the past." Again Romana nodded in understanding. "And if we don't I fear the damage the Daleks could do will make things even worse than they already are. Talk to the children. Learn what you can."

"Yes Madam President." Damon said as he went to the staging area where Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie were talking. They were already answering questions with Andred and Leela. Maxil had been dismissed by order of Romana as she felt that Maxil's presence did not contribute to a stable environment for interviewing. Romana believed that Maxil would have turned the interview into an interrogation. However Alex was starting to feel that she was being interrogated with all the questions being asked.

"How long is this going to take?" Alex asked. "We weren't brought here to do a Q and A here."

"We need to know all we can about the time you are from." Damon said trying to take Alex's apprehension in stride. "Specific Earth time, as you would call it, month, day, year." Alex then asked "What for?"

"We need to determine a temporal imprint." Damon answered. "To ascertain the temporal environment you came from and construct a model using our APC net." Lilly then asked "APC net?"

"Amplified Positronic Control Net." Romana answered. "In your own terminology it is a computer of sorts. It houses all the knowledge of our society, as well as the imprints and bio data of deceased Time Lords."

"Deceased Time Lords?" Mitchie asked. "You mean all your dead are...downloaded?"

"Minutes before death the Time Lords' consciousness is hooked up to the APC Net control. All they were, all they knew, becomes part of the system." Damon explained. "It is also used to monitor time lines and patterns in the time stream. We can determine the many possibilities a time line can take, and reconstruct it in the system."

"But you said the line we're from is time locked." Miley said. Romana nodded. "The Doctor's TARDIS should have all the relevant data necessary to ensure a final construct of the imprint." she then said. "Rest assured we shall only make use of information relevant to Earth."

"Relevant to Earth?" Alex asked. Andred then spoke. "There were instances in Time Lord history where time locked knowledge drove individuals mad when it became known to them. As such there are limits as to how much we can know." Mitchie then asked "Why?"

"There are sectors of knowledge where knowing is...ill advised." Romana said sighing. "Or rather...possibilities where knowing is ill advised. And if we come across those...'possibilities' the results can be...maddening." Miley, Lilly, Mitchie and Alex looked at each other wondering what she meant and then Romana answered the girls' question, as if knowing what the girls were thinking.

"What would happen if someone told you that your life would end at this point in time. Then another told you that your time would end at another date. Then another gives their answer, and another gives their answer. So many answers you would not be sure when your end or doom would come, or if it even would." Pausing Romana added. "Then someone comes to you with the actual way that your world will end. What do you do? Ignore it and chalk it with the other false 'ends' or do you try to escape a fate that may not come. Especially since our people exist outside of time. Ours is a civilization that is not supposed to have an ending."

The four girls looked at Romana for the first time and saw her as a woman faced with the weight of her responsibilities of her office. Responsibilities that did not allow absolute power despite the position she had held. Despite the power her people believed was absolute. "What if your civilization does end?" Lilly asked.

"To ask that question can be deemed sacriligious in our society." Romana answered. The girls however caught the tone in Romana's voice. A tone where the girls suspected that Romana could well have known of the 'possibilities' where Gallifreyan civilization could have ended. Possibilities where the Time Lords did not exist. Possibilities where the Time Lords were no more.

"There are several worlds where we have encountered such possibilities. Several time lines." Romana said in solumn contemplation. "All who have viewed them have gone mad as a result. Yet we dare not know for sure whether the Time Lords as a civilization end or not. Knowing the end could prove disastrous for us. Even moreso than the end itself."

"How can knowing an end be more disastrous than the end itself?" Mitchie asked. Romana looked at Mitchie and answered her question. "When one knows their own future we wonder if the events or choices we make will lead to that end, or if leaving those events alone will bring about the end predicted. We can lose the wisdom we have accumulated and give in to the fear and irrationalities of...other species. Rather than accepting the end we seek to avoid it which could bring about the predicted end."

Miley, Alex, Mitchie and Lilly looked confused but Miley then said "Wibbly wobbly timey whimey. The Doctor used to say that." Romana nodded and smiled. "That does sound like something he would say."

"One thing is certain, the Daleks are not set to invade Earth in the 21st Century." Damon said. He left out that the Daleks would not invade until the 22nd century, but that information was not relevant. "This invasion at this time point could disrupt several fixed points in time. So we need to make sure we have a proper imprint. We need to know where, and when, you came from and what all has happened so we can construct the imprint."

"And will this imprint help fix the world?" Lilly asked. Damon thought about what Lilly said, considered the possibilities, then answered "It is possible, but again we need all the information you can provide. Of your time period, your history, your civilizations all across your planet, all you know we need to finish the imprint." Quickly Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie became willing volunteers of information. From their homes to what they knew about the world. Mitchie mentioned music history while Alex spoke of the history of magic she knew...or rather what she remembered. Lilly spoke of fashion and sports, and Miley even mentioned Davros and Batterson. She also mentioned the tampering they had done to her time line. Romana looked on concerned as if knowing just what it was Davros had in mind.

"Remain here and assist the technicians." Romana said to Damon, Andred and Leela. "I wish to speak with...Hannah." Romana remembered that Miley had used the Hannah name around the other girls and referred to her by it. Lilly, Alex and Mitchie looked at Romana and asked "Why her?"

"Because for some reason she has become central to events." Romana said. "I need to understand why, and maybe even help her come to an understanding to her role in events." Lilly sighed and said "At least she's leaving us with her guard and not that Maxil guy."

"Maybe." Mitchie said. "But Andred's wife looks ready to kill someone." Taking notice of Leela Mitchie felt a little unnerved. Alex however looked in Leela's direction and smirked. "I think she's kind of cool."

"Please resume the briefing." Andred said. "We must know everything we can to see about stopping the events the Daleks set in motion." Lilly, Mitche and Alex continued to speak as Romana looked at Miley and asked her "Walk with me please."

"Walk with you?" Miley asked. "Why?"

"You are central to events from what we've been able to determine from your answers. We need to determine how and why that is, as well as why Davros is interested in you." Romana then asked again "Walk with me." Miley then looked at her three friends and Lilly nodded as if saying "Go with her." Miley then decided she would walk with Romana and see what she wanted. Alex and Mitchie looked on confused as they wondered what Romana could say to Miley.

Even Miley wondered what Romana could say to her. Even with her travels with the Doctor Miley felt out of her depth. She walked with Romana until they came to a city walk where they could look out at the Time Lord capital. Romana looked at Miley and said "The Doctor must see something exceptional in you."

"He's not the only one." Miley said. "So does Davros, but for the life of me I can't imagine why." Miley's quote got Romana's attention as she asked "Why do you think Davros is interested in you?"

"I don't know." Miley said trying to understand. "I'm not a scientist. I'm a singer. I'm an artist. I don't know why he doesn't turn me into a Dalek, or why he wants me to hate before he makes me a Dalek." Romana smiled as if understanding Miley's plight but she continued to speak. "Sometimes it takes a great artist to bring great science to life. For who is it at the heart of art and science...but the visionary. The trap however is believing the 'art' to be perfect."

Miley looked at Romana confused as Romana walked to the tower balcony to where she could look out at the citadel and the planet beyond. "You see our world as beautiful correct?" Miley nodded at Romana's question. "I suppose it is beautiful...beautiful to look at. But such beauty could be a trap. A trap to where the world and its people can believe that they need not be anything else. That they are in a state of perfection with no need to grow.

"That is what the Time Lords have become. A race where they believe they have achieved a state of perfection, thanks to the teachings of Rassilon. Our greatest leader, and the architect of Time Lords society. In such awe we are of him that it becomes a trap for us. Since he is 'great' we follow his example to be 'great' too."

"And you can't be anything else?" Miley asked. Romana nodded.

"The edict of the Time Lords has been to keep our knowledge and secrets to ourselves. Sure there are races that sought to conquer Gallifrey. The Vardans, the Sontarans, and the Daleks have all tried. But we have held firm, with thanks to the Doctor. But the image of perfection that we follow remains. And that image maintains that all we do is watch the affairs of the universe. Never interfere."

"I don't think that applies to the Doctor." Miley said with a slight chuckle. Romana smiled herself at the thought. "It doesn't. Nor does it apply to others of our race. From time to time there have been a few renegades who have left Time Lord society. For a time I was one."

"You a renegade?" Miley asked surprised, as if wondering how a woman of such a dignified position and regal bearing could have been a rebel. "How?"

"I travelled with the Doctor for a time." Romana explained. "To search for components to an ancient key called 'The Key to Time.' On my travels with him I did much good with him, and I saw a lot of why he left Gallifrey."

"To save the world?" Miley asked. "Or the universe?"

"Partly." Romana said. "But for the most part he was bored." Miley looked wide eyed at Romana and asked "Bored?"

"What else was there to do but watch the universe all day. Reflect on what was, what is, what could be and what must not?" Romana asked. "And with the evil in the universe, how could he do nothing? Even if others could. And some of them being fellow renegade Time Lords?"

"Like the Master?" Miley asked. Romana nodded. "Ahh I see you have heard of him." Miley nodded. "I've heard him mentioned."

"The Master is a most unique case." Romana said. "One of our most maddening cases, for it is not completely explained why he has become to monster he had become. A theory is that he saw something when he stared into the untempored schism." Miley then asked "The untempored schism?" as she was not aware of Gallifreayan terminology or rituals.

"A portal, of raw time." Romana said. "Where academy initiates are taken to look into the schism as part of initiation. An initiation that leaves one inspired, mad, or where one runs away and never stops."

"What did you do?" Miley asked. "At the untempored schism?" Romana answered "That would be telling, but let it be said that those that ran away weren't thought any less than those that went mad. Except those that seemed 'inspired'."

"How can looking in a vortex inspire someone?" Miley then asked. "I would think one would get bored." Romana then chuckled at Miley's question and answered "Perhaps the 'inspired' ones become members of the high council." Miley looked at Romana as she also found herself chuckling at her answer, finding that the current leader of the Time Lords had a sense of humor to her. Then Romana spoke again saying "Inspiration can come in the most unique ways, and not always for the most beneficial of reasons. Even the worst monsters have had moments of inspiration that have brought much despair to much of the universe."

"Like Davros?" Miley asked. Romana nodded her head as she remembered her first encounter with him and the Daleks. "I've had the displeasure of meeting him. A brilliant mind so twisted by war and horror that he became war and horror. He also is a tragedy as he could have done so much to inspire and make the universe a better place."

"And yet all he does is create death and destruction." Miley said. Romana nodded "True, but the same can be said for artists as well." Miley looked at Romana strangely wondering what she meant by her quote.

"Art and science go hand in hand." Romana said. "The tools differ, but they both seek a path to enlightenment. As do the routes they take. While science may make use of numbers, figures and equations to explain the nature of life in the universe art makes use of the aspects that make that life worth living. Hope, the dream of a better world, inspiration to find answers to questions that have no answers, or may not be meant to have answers, as we overcome the weaknesses within ourselves as a people and as a world." Pausing Romana then added. "And while one's art may bring great joy to the universe it can also bring great horror."

"Horror?" Miley asked.

"Not everyone will see something as the user intends." Romana said. "I remember instances of art on worlds where one sees natural evolution and change where another would see only that which was lost. And what they see as being lost can be considered what was once 'good' about a person. Or a world. It's all a matter of truth and perception. And some will either fight to prove their perceptions or to preserve their perceptions. For from their perceptions comes one's ideology."

Miley thought about Romana's words then an idea came to her mind. An idea that made her smile.

At last she knew what Davros truly was, and what he wanted. But just as Miley came to this revelation someone came from across the hall and placed a microphone in Romana's face.

"Madam President. Public Register Video." the person said. Romana looked at the person, male yet with a scrawny build, and eyed him with contempt. "Yes Randolar is it not?" The technician known as Randolar nodded and said "Yes madam. May I congratulate you on your elevation to the Presidency?"

"Thank you Randolar good day." Romana said asking Miley to follow. Randolar however pursued Romana and Miley and asked "Madam President. There is concern about the human children in an outdated TARDIS. Would you offer some clarification on the matter? A comment if you will?"

Romana looked at Randolar and said "Randolar, you had ample opportunity to give comments of your own at the academy. You failed to avail yourself then and it is too late now good day." Romana then looked at Randolar and then turned to leave. Miley was amazed with how dignified Romana kept her pose, and how intimidated Randolar seemed to be in her presence.

Romana watched Randolar leave and sighed. "I have to deal with that constantly." she said. "A quote, a statement." Miley nodded in understanding. As Hannah she had to deal with the paparazzi and press continuously.

"They remind me of a quote former President Borusa once said to me." Miley looked at Romana and wondered what the quote was. Romana found she was all to happy to share the quote with the young pop star.

"Only in mathematics will we find truth."

Miley nodded and found that even in her own cases as Hannah, she found that statement to be true. Especially among the paparazzi.

After Andred called for a guard he trusted to escort Mitchie, Lilly and Alex to one of the Citadel lounges he and Damon made their way to Temporal Control and began conferring among one another clarifying what they knew so far. Romana later joined them after escorting Miley to the same lounge her friends were located in. Leela folowed and watched ready to give whatever help she could if asked, but there were still matters of Gallifreyan society, as well as matters of time that left her perplexed. Still, if Leela felt there was something she could do she would not hesitate to help.

Immediately Romana asked for a progress report as soon as she stepped into the Temporal Control. "What have you discovered?" she then asked

Damon spoke and said "I have been able to establish a date link with the Doctor's TARDIS that is resided in the TARDIS cradles. It basically confirms all the information these Earth children have given." Damon then paused as he then said "But there is something else as well."

"What?" Romana asked. Damon then explained "It seems that the TARDIS is holding some information back. As if it is trying to keep some files secret. It is not granting full access to it's data systems." Romana asked "Could this be due to the time lock?"

"It is possible." Damon answered. "It is not uncommon for a TARDIS to withhold time locked information if it finds itself in a time stream locked away from the others." For a moment Romana wondered what knowledge the TARDIS had that would be so terrible that it refused to reveal it to the Time Lords. She then remembered the talk she had of the Time Lords' multiple dooms and then put the thought out of her mind. It was most likely one of several 'end of civilization' scenarios that never happen.

But yet, Romana knew there was something in that time line the Doctor needed his people to know. He wouldn't have sent his TARDIS if the need wasn't great. "Do you require full access?" Romana then asked. Damon then said "No."

"Then only relevant information is being volunteered" Andred asked. "Information relevant to the current crisis?" Damon then nodded and Romana said "Then stick to the information relevant. What news do you have?"

"This news is troubling." Damon said. "For not only are the Daleks attacking in a time they are not supposed to appear in, but they also seek to make use of the Scasis Paradigm to rewrite the universe to their hateful agenda. Also there is the possibility that a reason for the time lock could be because these children are caught up in a string of paradox time."

"Paradox time?" Leela asked. "What is that?"

"A non existant time line that stems from a deviation from the standard time continuum." Romana said. "Essentially it is a time line that is not supposed to exist due to its very nature being so incompatable with the universe that the universe itself could well collapse."

"Which would explain the need for solving the paradigm, in order to solve the incompatability." Andred said. Romana then added "Only in part commander. Davros would make use of the paradigm to do much more than reorganize the universe I believe."

"Meaning he would reorganize the universe so that his Daleks are the supreme beings of the universe?" Damon asked. Romana then spoke up and said "I believe Davros would make it so that his Daleks are the only beings in the universe. Which could explain why the time line was time locked."

"And why the Doctor was travelling in a strand of Paradox Time." Romana added. "To prevent the reality Davros sought to create from being an actual one. One where we are powerless to intervene, or unable to intervene because the Daleks..." Romana broke off from her sentence believing she knew why the TARDIS was witholding some information. It was an 'End of the Time Lords' scenario. One Davros was bringing about, and one the Doctor sought to prevent.

A time line where a great evil was created, or hid in. A time line which needed to be locked away.

"Madam President?" Andred asked wondering what Romana meant.

"An existance of such a time line, or at least the possibility of it, would facilitate the need to lock it away." Romana said running the scenario in her mind. "Some lines were locked away back in the early days of Rassilon due to them being too unstable, or to them containing malevolent beings that would endanger all of reality unless they be locked away." Romana remembered such legends of creatures, and was glad the Time Lords were not among them. "This time line could be one of those containing such an evil. And it is only now that we have the means to defeat it."

Andred then asked "How so Madam President?"

"With the information provided by the human children, as well as information provided through our own APC Net and the Doctor's TARDIS we can construct our own temporal imprint, used to overlap any changes Davros would make to the time line. With the help of the TARDIS the Doctor should be able to reconstruct the time line."

"But should we not be present?" Damon asked. "Temporal imprinting is a difficult science at best. Is the Doctor even qualified?"

"He will have to be." Romana said. "You know the edicts we face Damon. Time Lords cannot be involved in the affairs of other races. We can only watch. Any interference done on our behalves is usually done through the Doctor anyway. And the universe does not need another renegade Time Lord like the Doctor."

"Or the Master." Andred said. He then added "Or the Rani, or K'Anpo, or Drax, or the War Chief, or the Meddling Monk, or Iris Wildthyme." Romana nodded and said "Thank you Andred we get the message. There are too many renegades in the universe already. And the Doctor is one we keep a sense of control over anyway."

"One thing I do not understand." Leela then said. "If Davros cannot reorganize the universe to his liking then he's willing to destroy it. Does he not realize that he would destroy himself as well?"

"He may not care Leela." Romana said answering Leela's question. "Some believe that if they cannot have a certain thing then it must be destroyed so that no one else can. Such actions can be done out of ego and vanity mixed in with a sense of rage and insanity. And even though I know Davros is capable of such an irrational line of thinking there could be a possible approach for Davros to escape from."

"What approach?" Andred asked.

"There was a mention of a 'Void Ship' when I talked to Miley myself." Romana said. "A 'Void Ship' is a ship that could penetrate the barriers between dimensions. Where one could hide from the end of the universe and then arrive in a different one across dimensions. One newly created, or one recreated. It is a theory about how the Great Vampires came to be. That they had come from a universe before ours and sought to conquer our universe before Rassilon destroyed them...well most of them." Romana remembered her own encounter with the last of the Great Vampires alongside the Doctor in the pocket universe called E-Space. An encounter that almost led to her being sacrificed to the Great Vampire leader until the Doctor used a shuttle from the Earth ship Hydrax to impale the heart of the Great Vampire leader killing him as well as the humans he had converted.

"And even though some 'brood of the Great Ones' continued to survive as myths and legends on other planets, Earth being among them, the parent species was all but gone. Romana then dismissed the memory and said "The point is Davros may have a means of escape should his plans fail. Whether it be a Void Ship, a CVE, or even a crack in reality Davros will find a way to survive. And even if he doesn't his enemies go with him in the inferno."

"Either way is a victory for him." Leela said. "If he and the Daleks can't have the universe no one can." Romana nodded. "And Davros has many ways to make that happen. We need at least one to stop him." With that Damon continued work on the Temporal Imprint that Romana ordered him to create

"And perhaps unlock this parodox time line that is sealed away from us." Romana then said still having a curiosity about what world the four girls had come from. And why the TARDIS seemed to be keeping certain information from the Time Lords. Romana believed it must have had a reason, but she didn't know what it was. Even though she did have her suspicions.

As Romana and her compatriots continued to work on the mystery of what the Doctor was doing they did not notice the guard standing by the doorway. A guard than then left his post to report to his superior officer...Commander Maxil.

While Romana and her fellow Time Lords were doing their work Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie were sitting in one of the lounges waiting. Waiting for what they weren't sure. Miley thought they might have been waiting for Romana to be finished with the 'temporal imprint' she mentioned, but she had the feeling there was something else as well.

"What else is there to wait for?" Alex asked. "I mean there's the temporal imprint right they mentioned right? What else do they need?"

"Well there is the Scasis Paradigm." Mitchie added. "I mean a math problem that can give you control of the universe? Surely there has to be a way to stop that. Maybe they are looking for a way."

"If there is one I'd like to know what it is." Miley said. After a few more minutes Alex decided she was going to find Romana and ask what was going on. "I'm sick of waiting. I'm going to find out what's up." Lilly asked "Alex you sure?"

"Positive Lola." Alex answered. "We've got friends and family back home. We got to get back to them." Alex then got up to leave the lounge as Mitchie, Miley and Lilly looked at each other wondering if Alex was going to get lost in the citadel halls. "We'd better go with her." Miley said. Mitchie then asked "But what if Romana comes looking for us?"

"She'll be able to find us if we get lost." Lilly said. "I mean she is the President here, and this is her citadel. She should know where everything is, or know someone who knows where everything is." Miley and Mitchie looked flashed each other a look that said "We're probably going to regret this." before going after Lilly who was going after Alex. Fortunately, they didn't have to go too far to find her as they found her at the end of a corridor that broke left and right.

"You didn't have to go with me." Alex said. Miley then said "Big place. I figured we may as well get lost together." Alex then sighed and said "Okay, does anyone have any idea where to go?" The three girls looked at Alex shocked. "You decided to go look for someone in a big place and you don't know which way to go?"

Before Alex could answer they saw Maxil walking down the corridor. The four decided to hide in a nearby chamber as Maxil walked past. Once he was gone Miley decided "You know, I wonder where he's off to in such a hurry."

"Mi...I mean Hannah." Lilly said catching her little slip remembering that even though they weren't wearing their wigs Alex and Mitchie still knew them as Hannah and Lola. "You sure that's a good idea? I mean, that guy really didn't like us very much." Miley agreed with Lilly's view but decided "That guy's up to something. I want to know what." With that Miley took off to follow Maxil. Alex, Lilly and Mitchie looked at each other worried and decided to follow Miley.

They stayed out of Maxil's sight as he rounded a corner and came to a heavy door that looked like it was made of stone. The door then opened and Maxil went inside leaving the four girls to run to the door as it closed. They did hear voices on the other side however. Voices that were speaking about Miley, Lilly, Mitchie and Alex. "Maxil," one voice said. "I trust this is about the four young Earth humans that have arrived on Gallifrey in the Doctor's TARDIS?"

"Yes Councillor it is." Maxil said on the other side of the door. Upon hearing Maxil's words Lilly and the girls kneeled down and listened at the seemingly heavy stone door as they heard Maxil speak. "Castellan, Councillors, I believe the Madam President is not looking out for the interests of Gallifrey in her interrogation of the four young Earth humans." Another voice then asked "How do you account for that Commander?"

"A feeling I have, to borrow an Earthen method of investigation. True such methods are hardly reliable, but in this case I believe such feelings are accurate. Especially since my guard mentioned Damon and Andred had discovered that there is information that the Doctor's TARDIS is not volunteering." Maxil said. "I believe there is more information that can be obtained from these children. Information vital to the safety of Gallifrey, which we MUST have." One of the voices then mentioned "The Doctor's TARDIS is not known for being reliable. Perhaps it's data banks are eroded as well."

"Perhaps." Maxil said. "But then again perhaps not. I believe we must be certain." Another voice asked "How do you account for that commander?"

"The time line they are from is time locked from us." Maxil said. "Such locks are only in place to protect the universe from great evils. Evils the Time Lords are ill equipped to combat. Much like Davros and his Daleks."

"The Daleks and Davros?" another voice asked. "We have tried to use the Doctor against the Daleks before, an action that had brought only limited success." one of the earlier voices said.

"And yet the Doctor is able to find his way in?" Maxil continued. "How did he accomplish this? What method did he employ? What evil does he know about? Is there another other than the Daleks and Davros?"

"Are you saying there is another evil in that time line. On par with perhaps Sutekh?" The voice mentioned a moment where the Doctor faced the last of a species called the Osirans that had been imprisoned by his own people. When Sutekh tried to escape the Doctor made sure the evil Osiran perished in the attempt.

"This evil could be worse than Sutekh." Maxil said. "And we must know what that evil is...by any means necessary." Upon hearing those final words Miley, Lilly, Mitchie and Alex looked at each other with fear. They weren't sure they wanted to know what 'by any means necessary' meant to Maxil, especially as they heard from another voice that said "But the Lord President will not stand for this."

"We operate on a higher authority than that of the Lord President." Maxil said. "Besides, she is too connected to the Doctor and his moral code. Not to mention the laws governing time locks. Her interference will only hinder what we need to do." After a few moments of silence one of the voices said "Very well Commander Maxil. Do what you must."

"Thank you Castellan." Maxil said which caused Miley, Lilly, Mitchie and Alex to look at each other. Miley and Lilly looked at each other with grave fear. What would Maxil do to them? And how would they react should they find out that the reason that the time lock was not in place for some evil other than the Daleks but the Time Lords as well...and the Time War they were part of. A war that the Time Lords perished in along with the Daleks.

A war that would have brought forth the end of time itself had it been allowed to continue. A war the Doctor had to end, at great cost to himself. "Let's get out of here." Alex said deciding that they had heard enough, and wanted to get away before Maxil found them first. The girls all agreed as they hurredly got up to leave...

...only for the door to open and stand face to face with Maxil, and several Time Lords accompanied by Chancellory Guards

"Eep!" was all Lilly could say. A feeling Miley, Mitchie and Alex were all sharing.

In New Kaled City the Daleks were continuing their efforts to conquer Earth and subvert, or exterminate, its people even as the new Dalek leader was beginning his ascent to power. An ascent that started with his installation into his new Imperial casing.

Inside the assembly lab Science Daleks were overseeing the transfer of the Dalek Supreme to the new Emperor Dalek casing. The old casing had already opened as an aparatus lifted the Dalek mutant that was the Supreme Dalek over to the Imperial casing. A compartment was open ready for the mutant's insertion. Surrounding the casing were Dalek guards that seemed to look on with expectation.

Soon the operation was over. The New Emperor Dalek was born.

"I AM REBORN!" came the voice of the Emperor over the loudspeaker. Around the casing all the Daleks shouted "ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR DALEK! ALL HAIL THE EMPEROR DALEK!"

Immediately the Emperor asked on the status of planetary resistance. He knew one site remained, yet wondered if there were any others. First he would ask about the known threat before asking about any unknown ones. "HAS THE WIZTECH INSTALLATION FALLEN TO THE MIGHT OF THE DALEKS?" the New Emperor Dalek asked as he activated a channel that went to the command tower. On the virtual view screen an operator appeared and answered the Emperor's query.

"THERE IS STILL RESISTANCE FROM THE INSTALLATION KNOWN AS WIZTECH AS WELL AS ONE OTHER LOCATION! LOACTION TRACKED THROUGH COMMUNICATION WITH WIZTECH INSTALLATION!" a Dalek operator said. The Emperor then asked "ARE THE NEW SIGNALS HOSTILE?"

"POSSIBILTY 73 PERCENT HOSTILE! ZYLOG LIFE READINGS DETECTED!" the operator said. The Emperor considered the information and compared it to what he knew of the Zylog species. A species that could exist in crystaline structures and interface with technology. Determining the threat the commander then asked "LOCATION?"

"LOCATION CORRESPONDS TO AN ADDRESS CALLED 13 BANNERMAN ROAD!" the operator said. "A HUMAN RESIDENCE BELONGING TO A HUMAN FEMALE NAMED SARAH JANE SMITH!" The Emperor knew of Sarah Jane Smith as an known associate of the Doctor's. She was also a prisoner of Davros, who was evading a Dalek pursuit force. If she had a plan of contingency and resistance in place then it had to be destroyed. And Wiztech...

The Emperor Dalek knew Wiztech had to be taken. They had knowledge that was beneficial to the future of Dalek conquests. And if the Daleks could not take it then they will destroy it.

"PREPARE SECOND WAVE ATTACKS AT WIZTECH AND THE HOUSE ON BANNERMAN ROAD!" the Emperor Dalek ordered. "ALL TOOLS OF RESISTANCE MUST BE DESTROYED! AND ALL THAT OPPOSE THE DALEKS MUST BE EXTERMINATED!" The Dalek operator answered "I OBEY!" and signalled a call for new Dalek squads to be sent to the specified locations. The squads obeyed.

Two more squads of Daleks then left New Kaled City and headed for their targets. Wiztech and Sarah Jane's home. The Emperor then focused on the other two threats that he knew of.

Davros and the Doctor. Immediately he appointed a new Dalek to the Supreme Dalek status, and ordered him transferred to the new casing. Once the installation was done there was a new Supreme Dalek to act as the Emperor's battlefield commander.

"YOU SHALL LEAD THE ASSAULT AGAINST DAVROS! AND THE DOCTOR!"

"I OBEY!" Answered the new Supreme Dalek as he then left to form his new squad.

The Emperor Dalek felt a sense of anticipation fill his being. Anticipation for a defeat that was centuries, if not millenia, in the making.

In his private lab Davros watched as his Daleks were beginning establishing their new hierarchy, with their new Emperor. A hierarchy that did not include him...again.

"Doesn't look good does it Davros?" the Doctor asked watching off at the side. The prisoners Davros had: Robbie Ray, Heather, Moesby, Sarah Jane, Alistair, Theresa, Jerry, President Martinez, Chef Victor, Martha, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto, Owen and Jack, also watched from the side. Sarah Jane especially watched with amusement as she saw history repeat itself. The Doctor continued to taunt Davros as he said. "Your Daleks are turning on you...again. You do not have enough time to solve the paradigm. Your victory has been snatched away."

"Far from it Doctor." Davros said with self assurance. An assurance that indicated that Davros still had another plan up his sleeve. "I have laid contingency among contingency here."

"Yeah. To the point where you take overthinking to an entirely new level." Theresa said with a sense of sarcasm. Sarcasm she used to shake off some of her fear, but Theresa found it worked for her. Robbie Ray agreed with Theresa as he added "I know. I mean he's got so much going on I'm surprised his head didn't explode." Everyone was agreeing with Robbie Ray and Theresa's comments, much to Davros's dismay.

"That is because you humans cannot understand the complexity of genius like mine." Davros said with contempt. "Or think outside concepts as limiting as the ones you restrict yourselves to." Taking a moment Davros paused before continuing "But perhaps you are correct in this case. Perhaps the multilayering and complexity of my plans have become...cumbersome to say the least. Perhaps it is time to bring a level of...simplicity to matters."

"How do you define 'simplicity?'" Moesby asked with his own sarcasm coming to the fore, as well as his own contempt for what Davros was doing. "Nuking the planet and taking over a new world?" Everyone looked at Moesby as if saying "Don't give the nutcase any ideas." but Davros already had his answers.

"In this regard it is not a matter of overthinking, but wiping away all the old plans and starting anew." Davros said. "The paradigm was only one way of accomplishing this, among other things. The paradoxes are another. Diverging time lines far from the established course so that one more divergence could prove to what would surely be to some a 'disaster'. All it would take is one more and the fabric would unravel to the point where all would be erased. Would you not agree Doctor?"

The Doctor listened to Davros's words, and even though he agreed with all the prisoners that Davros was a complete loon, he couldn't help but ask "How are you going to accomplish?..." Then suddenly the Doctor knew the answer. An answer that filled him with dread, but Davros confirmed the Doctor's suspicions if only to see the fear in the last of the Time Lords amplified.

"My revenge will come in the form of my escape from the Time War. The escape that occured when the crystal spires were resurrected." Davros said. "You do remember what I refer to Doctor? One of your people's own inventions? The Time Scoop?" The Doctor's eyes went wide, as did Sarah Jane's, for both knew what the Time Scoop was. An ancient evil device that plucked people out of time streams to fight and die in a place on Gallifrey called the Death Zone. All for the Time Lords' amusement during the period called 'the dark times'.

And while the dark times of Gallifrey were no more, as was the planet Gallifrey itself, the idea for the Time Scoop still existed. And Davros fully intended to use it. "All it would take is one individual from a fixed point in time. Remove that individual, and all will be destroyed. The universe will collapse from the constant attempts to correct it."

"Davros the universe is barely hanging on by a thread!" the Doctor shouted as the horror of Davros's latest plan became evident in his mind. "How can you justify causing such a catastrophe."

"When the catastophe you so mention brings forth a clensing!" Davros shouted. "For you do remember those Wraithlike creatures that came to sterilize everything in a certain Time Zone?" The Doctor looked horrified at the conclusion Davros came to. "You would release the Time Wraiths on the universe?"

"And when all is wiped from the universe I shall return from outside this universe making use of the Voidship from the Cult of Skaro with my new breed of Daleks. A breed I am already creating. One that is totally loyal to me." Off to the side Davros revealed a manufacturing plant that showed empryos and Dalek travel machines being built. Some already complete waiting for Davros's commands. "The something on the drawing board I see?" the Doctor asked. Davros nodded.

"And now I bring you a few of the youths that will fashion my new Dalek strain." Davros said as he pointed to five teens hooked up to Davros's machines. The Doctor knew them as Amber Addison, Ashley DeWitt, Rico Suave, Zora Lancaster and Tawni Hart. "Again you serve my purposes." Davros sneered as he remembered Amber, Ashley and Rico's time as prisoners in the Torchwood tower. Such rememberance did not stop Davros's rant however.

"Again you are brought to me, as well as the two new additions, to bring about my ultimate plan. To bring about the supreme power in the universe. Whether it is this one, or the next one. No matter the universe I and my Daleks rule we shall emerge as the supreme beings of the universe! I and my Daleks will prevail! I AND MY DALEKS SHALL PREVAIL!"

Amber, Ashley and Rico heard Davros's words as they all looked sad finding themselves being what they once were. Tools of the monster that held them prisoner before. Tools of Davros, who used them as experimental lab rats to bring about his brand of evil. All Tawni and Zora knew was pain. Pain, sadness and fear.

Fear that would become new hatred, if Davros had anything to say about it. And for the moment, he did.

The guards wasted no time taking Miley, Alex, Lilly and Mitchie into custody. On Maxil's order the girls were escorted to a control room of some sort. Attending the control room was an eldery technician. Maxil looked at the technician and asked "Has Co-ordinator Engin been called away?"

"Yes Commander." the technician said. "Engin has been called on High Council buisness. He should be gone for several Earth hours." Maxil nodded. Engin was one of the elder Time Lords in the Council, but he was also a loyal friend to the Doctor. Maxil felt better that Engin was called away so one of his supporters could take his place and do what he believed was necessary for Gallifrey's survival.

Namely, find out what the human children knew and remove the information forcibly if need be. Maxil saw the looks on the four teens and saw a mix of curiosity and terror on their faces. Part wondering what was going to happen next, and part dreading what was going to happen next. Especially if it was Maxil's idea. "Begin the preparations." Maxil ordered. The technician obeyed Maxil's command as girls four beds that extended from the wall. All of them hooked to headsets.

The girls looked at the beds, but it was Lilly who asked the question "What are these going to do?" Maxil answered Lilly's question. "These will connect you to the APC Net." he said. "It is usually used to encode memories and bio data from deceased Time Lords. But in this case we will allow it to be used on you."

"But why?" Mitchie asked. "We told you everything that was happening. With Davros and the Daleks." Maxil nodded. "Perhaps, but I believe there is more knowledge to be obtained from you four. Knowledge that could be important to the Time Lords. And I will obtain that knowledge, by any means necessary." Maxil then motioned for the guards to grab the four girls and secure them on the beds.

Miley and Lilly shared a look for a second as they realized what Maxil was going to do, and the thought scared them both. He was going to take what Miley and Lilly knew of the Time War directly from their minds. Rip it from their thoughts, and they couldn't do anything about it. In Alex's case Maxil was going to take what she knew about what was deemed 'magic'. Knowledge she knew could not fall into the Time Lords' hands either. There was no telling what Maxil would do with what she knew, and the thought filled her with a fear as great as Miley and Lilly's.

"NO! NO!" the four girls shouted as they struggled against Maxil's thugs. Struggling that proved fruitless as the four girls were laid down with metal straps securing them at their sides and across their chests so they could not move. When Maxil asked "Are they secured?" the technician finished placing the headsets on the girls' heads indicating that they were ready to be scanned.

"Begin." Maxil then ordered. The technician made his way to the control console off to the side ready to begin the scan.

The guards however did not notice that as Miley and Lilly struggled both were able to take out their Sonic Lipsticks and keep them concealed. Alex did the same with her wand. Maxil did not see any of the tools the three girls had and gave the order to the technician to begin. This was Miley, Lilly, and Alex's cue to action.

Both directed their wand and lipsticks at the equipment causing it to short out. The technician was taken aback by the sparks, and even the guards rushed to see what they could do to assist. After the shorts Miley and Lilly turned the lipsticks to their bonds and they started to snap open. After they then freed Alex and Mitchie the four tried to escape the complex. "Let's go." Miley then said as the four rushed to the door out.

But before they were out the door a guard gunned down Mitchie with a shot from behind as he shot his Stasar pistol at her. Mitchie fell to the ground like a puppet whose strings were cut. "MITCHIE!" Alex shouted as she went to her fallen friend's side.

Miley and Lilly also turned around unable to leave both girls behind despite the temptation to do so. They had to stick together, and support each other if they were going to save their friends. As the technician struggled to repair the equipment the girls destroyed Maxil faced them as his guards held their Stasar pistols at them.

"You monster!" Alex shouted as she held Mitchie. "She was unarmed."

"She'll recover." Maxil said in an uncaring voice. "Your weapons now." Maxil then extended his hand knowing what was being 'asked' for. Miley and Lilly's Sonic Lipstick, and Alex's wand. After seeing all the Stasars directed at them the three handed their 'weapons' to Maxil, glaring at his with hatred the whole time they did so. Maxil then looked at the 'weapons' the girls had as he set them on the ground...

...and ordered a guard to open fire on them. The Stasar bolt sent the Sonic Lipsticks into flames and caused Alex's wand to burn.

Miley and Lilly looked at the smoking ruins of their Sonic Lipsticks laying with Alex's broken wand. They felt their senses of hope die as a smirk crossed over Maxil's face. "A noble attempt, but a failed one." he had said. "Co-ordinator, how long before the equipment is repaired?"

"Not long Commander Maxil." the technician said. "We should be ready in less than a cycle." Maxil then looked at the girls and said "Now there will be no more secrets. We will find out what you know."

"You'll find out what they know when it happens." a voice said from above. As everyone looked up they saw Romana flanked by Andred, Leela, the Co-ordinator sent away named Engin, and some guards of her own. Romana looked at Maxil and said with a voice of authority "What is the meaning of this Commander Maxil?"

Maxil looked at Romana unfazed as his guards circled around him. "I am merely pursuing a course of investigation Madam President. For the security of Gallifrey." Leela responded with "By torturing Earth children?

Maxil looked unfazed by Leela's comment as he continued to state his case. "Madam President, what I do is for the good of Gallifrey. Even if you do not see that. I ask you to stand down, or I will do something I will regret." Romana demanded "On what authority can you do this? No authority is higher than the President."

"My own authority." Maxil said. "An authority backed by members of the High Council. Your High Council Madam President." Maxil said that last line with a sneer the Romana quickly detected, yet maxil continued to speak. "An authority that empowers me to preserve Gallifrey by any means necessary. These girls came from a time locked time line. We must know what they know to save ourselves."

"Who says we need saving?" Romana asked. "For all we know Gallifrey still exists in these time locked time lines."

"And it may not as well." Maxil added. "We must know for sure." Romana shook her head as if saying "Not this way." She then called for her own guards and said "Subdue Commander Maxil and his squads." Romana's guards then moved forward to subdue Maxil's forces, but were soon met with Stasar bolts at close range. The guards fell in a heap as Romana looked at Maxil in shock. "Your own guardsmen. Your comrades in arms. How can you open fire on them?"

"They are not members of my squads." Maxil responded. "I owe no loyalty to them." Maxil then raised his own Stasar pistol and aimed it at Romana as he gave his next ultimatum. "Now I warn you Madam President. Leave now. Let me get the information I need, or more will die."

"You're the one who should die Maxil." Andred said as he jumped forward and tackled Maxil down to the ground. As Andred and Maxil fought Maxil's guards opened fire. Romana's forces immediately took to the defensive turning the lab into a war zone. Romana was partially grateful for the battle because it allowed Maxil to take his eyes off Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie. It also gave her the opportunity to send someone to free the girls with little or no resistance to her, as both sides were distracted with their own fighting.

The someone Romana sent was Leela of the Sevateem. Like a skilled hunter she made her way to where Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie were and looked to see them to safety. "This way." Leela said as she took Miley's hand to lead the four away. Miley then took Lilly's hand as Lilly took Alex's and Alex took Mitchie's. Like a skilled tracker Leela led the girls through the maze of stasar fire looking to keep the girls safe.

However one guard in Maxil's squad was able to get a shot in the girls' direction. The bolt struck Mitchie in the leg sending her down to the ground. "MITCHIE!" Alex shouted rushing to her friend's side. Miley and Lilly also went to the girl's side as the bolts were firing. Leela went and said "We must keep going."

"Not without her." Miley said with determination as they were kneeling down to Mitchie's side. Leela then looked up and saw the guard that shot Mitchie. She was about to go for her knife when a stasar bolt struck the guard down. Looking around she saw her husband Andred with his own Stasar, and knew the shot that felled the guard came from him. Smiling for a second in her husband's direction she then went to Mitchie's side to see how she was. Surprisingly Mitchie seemed to be shaking off the effects of the bolt.

"I'll be all right." Mitchie said as she started to get back to her feet with her friends' help. Leela then said "They must have fired at low power. Maxil wants you four alive."

"Yeah well, I think the four of us definitely want to be as far away from Maxil as possible." Miley then said. "Which way out?"

"This way." Leela said as she led Miley and the others away. Andred and his squad continued to hold off Maxil and his forces. As she led the four girls to safety Leela spared a moment to look back at her husband leading his own guard against Maxil and his forces. Often she wondered if there were spirits of war in the history of Gallifrey, and whether they would be with Andred as he fought Maxil and his forces.

Leela cringed as she thought of Maxil. The name alone filled her with disgust as she knew him to be a...__No, not a warrior. Maxil has not earned that honor. He fights like a cowardly jackyll who will search for the easiest way to victory._ _Andred knew this as well apparently as he seemed to draw back his forces leading Maxil to think he was having the upper hand. Sensing the apparent weakness Maxil pressed forward. Victory seemingly in his grasp.

It was then that Andred turned the tables on Maxil and closed ranks around Maxil's forces stunning his troops with Stasar bolts. Soon Maxil's forces were overrun and Maxil himself was subdued. Andred took Maxil's blaster and said "A little lesson from the Doctor. He called it a 'Rope-A-Dope'"

"Guess the Doctor is a fan of Muhammad Ali." Lilly said coming back into the room following Leela's lead. Mitchie, Miley and Alex were also following. Maxil however was furious at his loss.

"You're all fools!" Maxil shouted. "Gallifrey must be protected! By any cost!" This got a look from Castellan Spandrell who was standing by Romana as Maxil's forces were taken into custody by the Presidential Guard.

"I never liked you Maxil." Spandrell said. "You always seemed to take a little to much joy in the darker aspects of your duties. In a way you remind me of my old aide Commander Hildred, except he was much smarter and knew when to stop when he was told to."

"And what did that get him?" Maxil asked with a sneer. "Murdered by the Master." Romana then ordered Maxil taken away as she then turned to Miley and said "We have little time now. Maxil has his supporters in the High Council that will seek his release. We must get you four ready to help the Doctor."

Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie all looked at each other and nodded. "Let's do it." Miley said with resolve. Romana then turned to the old man in the control center and asked "Thank you for your service Co-ordinator Engin. Are we ready for the final procedure?"

"Yes Madam President. This way please." the old Co-ordinator said. Romana, her entorage, Miley and her friends all followed the old keeper of the Matrix to bring the final parts of their plan into motion.

"They really have a lot of cathedrals here don't they?" Alex asked as she looked at the new building Romana and her entourage had led them to. Towered pillars, stone archways, the room reminded all the girls of another cathedral. All across the Capital Alex thought all she saw was cathedral after cathedral. Even as they arrived at their destination and entered the room they needed to enter all Alex could think was how the room reminded her of another cathedral.

Mitchie however looked around and felt impressed by the design. She saw a lot of possibilities in the buildings and the architecture. Possibilities for her music, films, and other venues that could be explored from an artistic standpoint. "If you ask me this whole place screams music video. And the accoustics..."

"Yeah the voice does carry." Miley then said as she looked around impressed as well. "What is this place? It kind of reminds me of the senate chamber in the Star Wars prequels, or a theater with a lot of balconies."

"This young lady is the Panopticon." Andred said as Miley looked around. "This is where the Time Lords meet for special occasions, like the appointment of new Lord Presidents or matters of state...and in rare occasions universal crisis."

"Universal crisis?" Lilly asked. "What kind of universal crisis?" Andred answered "Only that where we can be faced with the end of all creation." Miley then asked "Like a war?"

Andred looked at Miley nodded at her answer. "Time Wars are a rarity." Andred said. "The last one we fought was with the hope that there never be another such war again. All of creation suffered from the last one. I dread another coming." Miley and Lilly shared a look knowing it was not best to let the Time Lords know what they knew. They then noticed a platform extend from a wall of the Panopticon and the girls saw Romana descend from the steps of the platform into the center of the Panopticon where and alter stood.

When Romana finished descending from the platform she stood before what looked to be an altar with a watch in the center. Looking at the watch Miley recognized it as the fobwatch she had before. Looking at Romana Miley wondered what was happening next. She even asked Engin who seemed to know of all matters technical in Time Lord society, next to Damon of course, but Engin seemed to know more-in Miley's mind.

"The Madam President is currently connected to the APC net by use of the Matrix crown." Engin said making reference to the crown on her head. The crown looked like a golden halo with red glowing jewels protruding from it. Miley figured the glow of the jewels was from data being passed to Romana as Engin spoke again. "She is gathering data for the temporal imprint that is being placed inside the fobwatch before her. Information that may be needed if a cataclysm erupts from the incompatibility of paradox time." Miley was about to ask what paradox time was when she saw something else happen. All the girls had.

Miley, Alex, Mitchie and Lilly all watched as a humanoid shape separated itself from Romana and walked towards the watch. As it drew closer the shape started to merge with the watch and then dissapear in a flash of light. When the light faded, the watch lid closed and Romana stood up to pick up the watch that seemed to take on a radiant glow.

"What did you do?" Alex then asked.

"Placed a part of myself inside this fobwatch." Romana said. "It is a device that can hold the consciousness of a Time Lord in the event of disaster. Or even a part of that Time Lord's consciousness."

"A part of it?"Lilly asked. Romana then explained. "Time Lords are alloted twelve regenerations in their lifetimes. I've done so once already, so I still have more of a lifetime left. Part of that lifetime I use to help the Doctor...and you four."

"But you don't know us." Miley then said. "Why help us?"

"True I may not know you, but I do know the Doctor." Romana said. "And he must think well of you to allow you to travel with him." Pausing Romana added "He also has the ability to bring out the best of individuals. Whether it be human...or Time Lords...or whoever." Miley couldn't help but smile and nod. The Doctor did have that ability about him, she knew that much.

"Also contained in the watch is a special program." Romana then said. "In case of a cataclysm there will be a programmed map of the universe as mapped by us. Interface it with the TARDIS computer and it should prove effective.

"Effective?" Mitchie asked. "Against what?"

"The end of everything." Romana said. Pausing she then added "Paradox time is extremely volitile time. Essentially it is a time that should not have happened that runs against everything the universe is about. Which is probably one of the reasons the line is time locked."

"Well that answers what Parodox time is." Miley said not letting on about anything the Doctor told her about Gallifrey and the Time War. Alex then asked "So if the universe starts to go boom this will set it straight?"

"With the TARDIS's help, and that of the Doctor's, it should. But hope for creation's sake it never has to be used." Romana added. Lilly then said "That was something Maxil was worried about. Paradox time and Time Locks."

"He is right to be concerned, even if I don't agree with his methods." Romana said. "Because by law we are forbidden to enter a Time Locked time line. We will not be able to help you." Miley nodded in understanding. She knew how much her own time line had been twisted by Batterson as he stalked her mother. Another twist was the last thing the universe needed.

"If I may Madam President?" Damon asked as he came to Romana and asked for the Fobwatch. "There are some final tuning I need to make on the program." Romana nodded and gave the watch to Damon as he did his programming. Lilly then asked "What's he doing?"

"Final program check." Romana said. "Making sure the program is compatible with the Doctor's TARDIS, and any and all contingencies are in place." Alex then asked "Contingencies?"

"There may be some moment where the power of the Time Lords is required." Romana said. "And even if we cannot be present, our power can still be shown." With that Damon came back to Romana with the watch.

"The fobwatch is ready." Damon said looking at the watch. Romana nodded as she took the watch that held a fragment of her essence. A part of herself. Mitchie then asked "Okay, now what?" Romana looked at all four girls and answered Mitchie's question.

"There is only one thing left to do." Romana said. "See someone about the Scasis Paradigm."

All the Doctor saw was suffering. Suffering and pain.

The physical suffering of the youths Davros was experimenting on, and the emotional suffering of the prisoners Davros had of them being unable to prevent Davros's experimenting. The Doctor's suffering was the worst of all. With all his intellect he had not found a way to thwart Davros's plot. No openings had presented themselves at the moment. All the Doctor and his friends could do was watch as cells were taken from children's bodies, and analyzed for Dalek potential and mutation.

And for those cells deemed worthy a new travel machine would be created for the soon to be newborn Daleks Davros was creating. He then took a look at his prisoners sitting in their holding cells consisting of surrounding force fields and benches in the center, which now included Captain Jack and Owen as Davros ordered their torture sessions to be temporarily delayed. But in reality Davros was just putting the two through another sort of torture. Emotional pain watching the suffering of others instead of the physical they had to endure. Davros had theorized that if physical pain was not sufficient to make Owen suffer, perhaps emotional pain would suffice. Pain that came from the suffering of others.

Davros found his theory to be true, especially in Jack's case. Owen seemed to keep his feelings to himself, but he could tell Owen would break soon. He also saw the skin and body grafts that were surgically placed on Owen's damaged limbs. They seemed to die as they were placed on Owen's damaged body, and yet Owen was able to move them, despite his 'dead' status. Davros wondered what kind of being Owen now was, but decided to wait to answer that question as he turned to the screen.

Davros had other victories to consider. He watched as the youths he had were being experimented on, and found pride in his work as he then said "Observe as the next breed of Dalek is created. A new superior breed."

"Yeah that's what you said last time." Jack said. "Didn't do too well for you then did it?" Davros then gave Batterson a look and Batterson shot Jack in the stomach with a hand gun. Jack doubled over in pain, but everyone knew Jack would live.

"Batterson, have your security take these prisoners to holding cells below. I will call for them later." Batterson nodded and had some guards move the adults at gunpoint. Before long they were in holding cells wondering what to do next.

"Why doesn't he just kill us?" Owen asked. Looking at the Doctor he then asked "Or rather kill you? Why is Davros keeping you around anyway. Don't the Daleks want you 'exterminated'?"

"Davros wants me to taste the full bitterness of my lost before my 'final extermination'." the Doctor said biting down hard on those last two words. Jack then commented with "Yeah, we all know how well you and final exterminations go."

"Not well." Sarah said with hope. "You always find a way to escape." The Doctor sighed as he then said "Maybe, but I don't see a way out here. I think this time my luck may just have run out. Not to mention the universe's." Everyone wondered what the Doctor meant and he quickly explained.

"Davros has multiple plans in place to either destroy, rewrite, or recreate the universe to his liking. We are also following a timeline that is not supposed to be happening. Eventually all of this will collapse and unleash a cataclysm that will destroy the universe." Theresa looked confused and asked "Wait, Davros wants to destroy everything, but may just destroy everything with all his plans to destroy everything?"

"Yeah that sounds about right." the Doctor said contemplating what Theresa was saying. "Of course he would like to recreate the universe in his own image first. Hense the kids working on the paradigm so he can have control over everything." Gwen asked "How long until that is finished?"

"Hard to say." the Doctor said. "It all depends how much work has been done on it. It could take years for the paradigm to be solved..."

"...or minutes?" Jerry asked. The Doctor nodded. "Aside from all that we also have to get Davros back into the Time War. He's got an appointment with the Nightmare Child."

"Oh great." Moesby said. "All we have to do is get Davros back into his proper place in time, get the kids to stop working on that god making math problem, not to mention free them, as well as find a way to stop every Dalek on Earth from blowing everything up and killing every body." The Doctor gave a small smile to Moesby and said "Well when you put it that way you make it seem so simple."

"But we know it isn't." Martha said. "These are quite the tasks before us." The Doctor nodded. "Agreed. Key to this is to stop the Daleks. Something I've done several times."

"I'll come with." Gwen said. "You'll need help." Owen, Alistair and Ianto also stepped up saying that they would go with the Doctor. "You'll need some heavy duty military expertise in dealing with Daleks." Owen said. The Doctor sighed not sure he wanted the company, but he'd take it anyway.

"I'll look to get the children free." Sarah said as Martha, Theresa, Heather, Toshiko, Victor Jerry and Moesby took to her side. "My responsibility is to those kids." Moesby said. "Especially London, Maddie and the Martin boys." Toshiko also added "Maybe I can sabotage Davros's computer system."

"And I've got to have some words with Davros." Robbie Ray said. The Doctor was about to speak but Robbie raised his hand. "He's playing games with my daughter. I won't put up with that."

"I'll go with him." Jack said as Jerry and Victor took to their sides. "If Davros is making use of magic they'll need someone to knows enough about it to stop whatever it is he knows." The Doctor nodded. The teams had been selected.

"Now all we need is to get out of here." the Doctor said looking around the cell he was in. When he turned his view towards the adults with him he asked "Ideas anyone?"

"Come on wizard how long will this take?" Mamaw asked Professor Crumbs as he worked with the equipment before him. "Don't pressure me." he said as he worked the controls. "I was never really good with this aspect of Merlin's legacy."

"What? You're not good with technology?" Robert asked. Professor Crumbs looked and at everyone and shook his head. "I barely know how to program a VCR. Spells, potions and incantations I can do, but don't ask me how to program your TV." Mamaw and Robert's eyes rolled as they heard what he said but Dolly and Giselle tried to keep everyone calm. Morgan and Oswald's daughters shared a look of amusement at Crumbs'...difficulty with technology. Yates maintained his composure. Even if he wasn't in the military any longer, he still kept up on many of its disciplines.

"Take it easy now, he's doing his best." Dolly said as Crumbs picked up a signal on his equipment. "Got it, receiving a signal from the place you're trying to call." Mamaw then said "Well get it on your ancient TV screen then. Or your crystal ball, or whatever." Crumbs sighed as he worked to do just that on the screen before him.

"Bannerman Road do you copy?" Professor Crumbs asked as the screen image struggled to come into focus. Travis's image came on screen as Benton, Arwin, Alex Friedman and Jack Bruno appeared behind him. Off to the side they saw Seth and Sara looking at a grandfather clock off to the side. Carey was trying to pry them away from it, and succeeded as Seth said "There's something strange about that clock."

"Later kids." Carey said as the two joined the others at the viewer Mr. Smith provided. They were looking at Giselle, Robert, Morgan, Oswald, his daughters, Yates, Dolly and Mamaw surrounded by what looked like technology and artifacts in a dungeon. "Is that Wiztech?" Alex Friedman asked surprised. "I would have thought something more Harry Potter not Harry Potter's TV's and appliances."

"Apparently there's more to Merlin than magic wands and pointy hats." Robert said. "He seemed to love playing with gadgets too. Although how he got them during King Arthur's time I have no idea." Benton and Yates smiled on their respective viewers, as if knowing something about Merlin the others didn't.

"He probably picked up a few things." Mamaw said just as Mr. Smith spoke. "Incoming hostiles. Approaching Southwest." The image appeared on screen showing a squad of Daleks flying towards Bannerman Road. Crumbs then went to a crystal ball off to the side and saw an image of Daleks approaching Wiztech as well. Daleks that were joining the force outside.

"Merlin often wrote of great armored dragons that destroyed many a town." Crumbs said as he contemplated the writings he had read. "Merlin spoke of how many a civilization, how many a world had fallen to them. Monsters of metal that spread fire, hate and death wherever they had gone. Monsters that went beyond space and time." Crumbs paused as he sadly added "I have no doubt these are the dragons he was referring to." Crumbs paused for a second and looked at the computer off to his side.

Crumbs knew he was not very good with technology, but sometimes necessity brought out hidden talents when times were dire. And Crumbs believed the times were definitely 'dire' at the current time. He then went to the computer off to the corner and started typing commands. Robert and Giselle looked on confused.

"Does this look weird?" Robert asked. "A wizard using a computer?" Giselle looked at the sight of Crumbs using a computer and nodded. No wizard she knew used a computer in Andalasia. There just weren't any. The closest thing Giselle knew a wizard had that was close to a computer there was an abacus, at least that was what she had heard a computer called there, and it was only used for mathematics.

Giselle had a feeling Crumbs' computer was for more than just doing math. She then walked up to the computer Crumbs was typing on to see what they were typing. "Do you keep spells on that?"

"Yes Giselle I do." Crumbs said. "A special set of spells." The screen then changed to flash two words on the main screen. The word on the screen said 'Merlin Protocols.' Oswald asked from the side "What do those do?"

"We'll know in a minute." Crumbs said. Mamaw then shouted. "You mean you've never used these protocols before?" Crumbs looked at the adults and Morgan and blushed as he shook his head 'no.'

"Great, we've got Daleks coming our way and a wizard who doesn't know what he's doing." Oswald said. Crumbs shouted. "Keep your shirt on I'll get it in a minute."

"We may not have a minute." Seth said on screen as he looked at the readouts from Mr. Smith and the readouts from Wiztech. Both parties watched as the Daleks advanced on Wiztech and Bannerman Road.

Ready to exterminate. Ready to destroy.

"Wow if it isn't one cathedral it's another." Alex said as they walked to another area of the Capital. This one was said to contain the library of the High Council. Andred and Leela led them to the location. Damon was ordered to continue servicing the TARDIS while Engin was ordered to secure a meeting with a Time Lord Romana said was 'very prominent'. Prominent enough that she believed the Time Lord in question could help determine who was supporting Maxil.

"I know." Leela said reflecting Alex's sarcasm. Despite living on the planet for years she never felt totally comfortable there. It was outside the Capital that she felt truly free. "For one of the supposed 'great civilizations' of the universe they are slow to change. It is only through times of great crisis that the Time Lords evolve."

"Times of great crisis?" Miley asked. "So the Time Lords did evolve?" Andred nodded. "Not by choice. More like through outside forces. Forces that have been brought about by our own stagnation, like the renegades that leave Gallifrey."

"Like the Doctor?" Lilly asked. Andred and Leela both nodded as Andred continued. "And yet there are those forces brought about by our own inner decay. A decay we have let seep within ourselves due to the power we possess." All four girls looked at each other as they walked and Mitchie then asked. "Inner decay? What do you mean by that?"

"Years ago, by your method of counting, the Time Lords were involved in the biggest crisis in their long history." Andred said as he began his story. "It caused a massive upheaval in our society and exposed corruption in our High Council. That incident was called Ravolox." The four girls looked at each other confused never having heard the word before. Mitchie however would be the one to ask "What's Ravolox?"

Andred looked at Leela wondering what all to say about the incident called Ravolox. He then started to say what he knew of the story making certain to omit specific details. "A race from Andromeda based themselves on a planet where they could enter the Matrix of the Time Lords, and steal their secrets. The planet was inhabited, but that was of little relevance to them as the secrets they possessed were deemed more important than the lives of a 'backwater species'."

"Backwater species?" Alex asked. "The High Council seemed to be pretty full of themselves." __Like some wizards I know__ she thought remembering Justin. Miley mentally added __Like some celebrities I know__ as she remembered Mikayla and Jake.

"Yes, they do." Leela said in a blunt tone. "There are times when I can see how the Doctor became dissatisfied with his people when exposed to the attitudes they have." Andred continued his story. "When the High Council made their decision to preserve their secrets they decided to move the planet where the Andromedans were based across the universe and place it in a new location. In the transit the planet was set on fire causing geological upheaval, the surface being burned, and the loss of billions of lives."

"How could they do this?" Lilly asked, horror echoing in her words. A horror the other three girls shared. "Were their secrets more important than people?"

"To them yes." Andred said answering Lilly's question. "Mind you, this was before Romana became President. In fact Romana's ascention was a result of the upheaval caused when the secret of Ravolox was discovered. In no small part due to the Doctor." Miley then asked "What did he do?"

"He landed on Ravolox." Andred said. "When he did the Time Lords got scared. They placed him on trial for intervention in the affairs of other species for which they sought the death penalty for him." Miley then commented "Oh sure, now they care about other species when they decide the Doctor needs to hang for what his own people did." Andred gave a small clearing of his throat before continuing.

"The Doctor was able to clear his name, and expose the High Council's treachery...with help." Andred remembered the story of how the Time Lord known as the Master hid within the Matrix bringing the High Council's indiscretions to light hoping to benefit from the social upheaval. A benefit that became short lived as the Doctor stopped the plot, and the Council was deposed.

"Afterwards a reform was initiated by one of our great leaders who had returned to us after a long repose." Andred continued. "A leader who we are about to speak with now. In fact, he was one of the Doctor's instructor's at the Academy." Soon the party approached a set of double doors that opened revealing a vast array of shelves. At the center desk sat an elderly man dressed in Scarlett robes with the symbol of his chapter adorned on the collar. By his side was Romana as if talking to her like he was a wise sage. A mix of teacher and father both it seemed. The girls wondered the name of this man that Romana could respect when Andred spoke it.

"Lord President Borusa."

"Please, I do not like being referred to by that title." Borusa said as if it brought forth a series of bad memories for him. Memories that led to him becoming a renegade himself seeking immortality provided by the Game of Rassilon in the Death Zone of Gallifrey where life forms fought to the death for the Time Lords' amusement during the period of history the Time Lords called 'the Dark Times.' An immortality that led to him being imprisoned at the base of Rassilon's tomb. An immortality that was an eternity of living death.

If it had not been for the Doctor Borusa would have remained imprisoned in that tomb base, and Time Lord society would have fallen into chaos. Borusa had been given a second chance, as had Gallifrey. He did not want to waste either chance he had for himself...and the chance his return gave his people.

That second chance was called 'the Borusa Interregnum'. A massive reform spearheaded by Borusa himself that led to the deposing of the corrupt High Council, and imposing a new one that had Romana as President. Borusa never retook the role of Lord President, as he believed assuming the role of President was what led to his tragic fall. Instead he want into a period of contemplation and semi-retirement. Some of the contemplation was done in the Council library. Some was done in the Gallifreyan outlands. Borusa only appeared if the need was dire, or if a friend of the Doctor came calling.

In the case of Miley and her friends, both applied. So when Romana called Borusa appeared. Romana looked at the four girls then turned to Borusa and said "These are the four young humans that the Doctor sent ahead. I brought them to you for help.

"Thank you Romana." Borusa had said. "You and Andred can rejoin Damon in the computer center. Once he has finished with the Doctor's TARDIS I want his resources used to determine who was aiding Maxil." Romana nodded as she and Andred left. Romana turned to Miley and said "Don't worry. You are safe with him." Then she and Andred left as Borusa looked at the four girls before him and asked "What is it that you seek?"

Miley looked at the former Lord President and spoke. "Ummm, well sir. Mr. Borusa..." Borusa smiled as he found Miley amusing as she studdered. "Borusa will do child. Now please continue."

Miley composed herself then spoke again. "Umm well. There's a nut named Davros that is trying to solve a math problem called the Scasis Paradigm to bring a universe full of creatures called Daleks into being. Romana said there was something you knew of that could counter the Scasis Paradigm. Is this true?" Borusa listened to Miley's words and nodded. He knew of his people's actions against the Daleks. Actions that only led to a delay in their development, not an alteration or an abortion of them from the time line. Borusa felt that someday the Daleks would return.

He had some knowledge acquired from his stay in the Tomb of Rassilon. In his time free from the tomb, as well as his imprisoned in the tomb, he had learned a great many secrets. Secrets only Rassilon knew. Secrets Borusa knew his fellow Time Lords were not yet ready to learn...or know.

But in the case of Miley and her friends Borusa knew he could part with at least one.

"There is a story of something that was created to counter the Scasis Paradigm. Something created by the Starsingers themselves." Miley and Lilly looked at Borusa with great interest. "The Starsingers?" Miley asked. "We met them before."

"Yeah we helped stop a sun from going nova with their songs." Lilly explained. Borusa nodded in understanding. "They had created many a song. Songs with great power in their words and melodies." Andred spoke and asked "Borusa, surely you don't believe such 'tall tales'."

"Are we not 'tall tales' to other species?" Borusa asked. "Some of the things we have done have been deemed 'magical' or powerful.' Other species have done feats considered 'miraculous' in their history. Constructing mathematics from words-much as the Carrionites had done, the Daemons of Daemos had done similar feats with their sciences, perhaps doing similar feats with tones is not that uncommon."

Mitchie then spoke up and said "While this discussion is...kind of interesting, I think we're missing the point. These 'Starsingers' are said to have had something that could stop Davros's math problem. Shouldn't we get back to that?" Borusa nodded. "Quite true child, we should get back to addressing the counter to the Scasis Paradigm."

"What is that counter?" Alex asked skeptically. Borusa simply answered "A song." as if it was the easiest answer to Alex's question.

"A song?" all four girls asked curiously. Borusa nodded. "A song of great power. A song said to heal even the greatest wounds of time and space itself. This song was called 'The Song of Time'." Everyone was listening to Borusa's story. Even Leela and Andred.

"As I had said before the Starsingers created songs of magnificent power and ability. Songs so wonderful how they accomplished their goals defies comprehension. Some believe like the Carrionites they created their own mathematics, but used tones instead of words. Regardless of how they accomplished what they had, it had been accomplished. Then in their travels they heard of an equation that could rewrite the universe. Grant an individual unlimited power."

"The Scasis paradigm." Miley said. Borusa nodded. "It was believed that such an equation would have granted one too much power. A counter to the problem needed to be constructed. The Starsingers sought to create such a counter. To that end they created the most wonderful song in existence. A song no one person could sing."

"A song no one person could sing?" Mitchie asked. Borusa nodded and explained. "If the Paradigm granted one too much power, a song could do much the same. Hense it was created so that the song would be sung by three. Three that represented the three Gallifreyan noble chapters. The Archillians, the Patrexes and the Prydonians."

"The request to create this song." Alex asked. "Did it come from the Time Lords?" Borusa looked at Alex and nodded again. "It is believed that the Time Lords did have a say in how the Song of Time came to be." Miley then spoke again. "The Starsingers also mentioned a song was lost. Was the song of time it?" Borusa looked at Miley curiously as she asked her question. He had a feeling there was more to what Miley was saying. As if in saying that the Song of Time was lost, there was a hint of the fate of the Time Lords in Miley's words.

A fate that may not be plesant. Borusa paid it no mind. The paradigm was more important. Especially if a monster like Davros sought it.

"The song is not lost." Borusa then said. "It is believed that the song is kept...in the Tomb of Rassilon."

Everyone's blood ran cold at hearing Borusa's words. Lilly then asked "You mean we have to go to a grave to get this song?"

"Not a grave, a tomb." Borusa said. Lilly then said "I'm not sure what the difference is."

"A tomb is more elaborate." Borusa said. "Much like your Ancient Egyptians the Tomb of Rassilon has many traps. However there is a way there without going through all those traps." All four girls looked at each other and Miley then asked "Where is it?"

"The key is in that painting." Borusa said pointing to a wall with someone playing a harp. "And the music in the painting." Mitchie then asked "The music in the painting?"

"In this case you must find the answers on your own." Borusa said. He then added with a touch of a smile in his voice "If one tells everything what they need to know then there is no need to learn is there? An old student of mine taught me that." Miley caught a look in Andred and Leela's direction and knew what Borusa meant. The Doctor had taught him that lesson long ago.

"Well girls I guess we have a painting to look over." Miley said as she got up to look over the portrait hanging on the wall. The other three girls also followed hoping to cast new perspectives as Borusa, Andred and Leela stood off to the side and watched offering their support silently. As the girls looked the painting over Lilly caught a look at the harp in the corner and said "Maybe this is what we use to play the musical key?"

"The harp of Rassilon?" Miley then asked as she read the inscription on the base. Mitchie then said "Makes sense. Play music to find music."

"But what's the music?" Miley asked. Alex then noticed a piece of music on the portrait before her. "Maybe this one?" Sure enough there was a piece of sheet music on the portrait. Now all they needed was someone who played the harp.

"Anyone know any harp players?" Miley asked. This got a look from all three girls. "The pop princess doesn't know how to play a harp?" Alex asked.

"Hey, when I write music I usually use a guitar or a piano. A harp never really came up." Miley said in defence of herself. Alex considered Miley's words and thought she made sense. She looked over the painting some more then thought of a spell she could use that would allow Miley to play the harp for a brief time. "Hey Hannah, I've got an idea."

"Yeah?" Miley then asked. Alex then said "I can cast a spell that can allow you to play that harp for a moment. Long enough to play that 'musical key'. Miley considered Alex's proposal and wondered. "It's not gonna hurt is it? Or have me going to do something weird?"

"No, there shouldn't be any side effects." Alex said. Then she added "I don't think." Miley was taken aback by Alex's words and wondered if there truly were any side effects. Especially side effects that could be posted on TMZ or YouTube. She had enough trouble with 'reporters' from those sites. Sighing Miley said "Do it." as she realized there was no other choice.

"Hannah you sure?" Lily asked. Miley nodded. "I could throw a diva tantrum, but what good would that do? Our family and friends are in trouble and a tantrum will not help them. Do it Alex." Alex sighed as she brought out her wand and cast the spell on Miley.

"Play the harp to end the curse Davros brought upon the universe." Energy came from Alex's wand and struck Miley who then turned and read the song on the portrait. She then brought her arms up and played the song on the portrait. The song came off as a beautiful melody that all the girls found enchanting. Off in the corner Leela wondered how Alex had done what she did. "What sorcery did the Alex girl do?" she asked. "I thought humans of their time were unable to do such..." Leela could not finish her sentence as the words that would come to mind would have been considered 'superstitious' at best.

"It would seem that at some point the humans of Earth acquire their own secrets." Borusa then said as he too observed Alex's spell casting and went into silent contemplation. "Secrets that could only have been shared by a Time Lord." he then said under his breath. Again Borusa wondered if the Doctor may have had something to do with the abilities Alex possessed. Miley however continued to play the harp, and when the song was finished a door opened off to the side.

Borusa then got up and stood by the doorway. "This hallway will lead you to the transmat booth that will take you to the central tomb where Rassilon lay in his eternal sleep. I shall escort you there so you may complete your journey to the tomb." All four girls then made their way to the doorway making ready to enter. Borusa entered first with Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie waiting to follow.

"As the Doctor would say...'Allons-y!'" Miley said as she followed Borusa first. Lilly followed next followed by Alex and then Mitchie.

Back in the reception area Andred and Leela watched hoping for the girls' good fortune.

As Borusa and the girls descended down the steps in the passageway Mitchie looked around. As she took in the dank and dark scenery before her she had thought the cavern reminded her of an old movie where the explorers entered the mummy's tomb. "I'm wondering what will pop out to meet us." she said hiding the uneast in her voice.

"Any traps in this journey were disabled long ago." Borusa said. "I made sure of that." The sound of his voice reflecting a far off memory that still brought him great shame as it was this memory that reminded him of the time he tried to play the Game of Rassilon. A game that led to his imprisonment.

Finally after the long walk Borusa and the girls arrived at the control chamber to the transmat booth. "That platform will transport you to Rassilon's central tomb. From there you will be able to commune with the spirit of Rassilon, and from him will you be able to learn how to sing the Song of Time."

Miley looked at her three friends and said "Once more into the breach?" Alex said "We have to. Our families and friends are counting on us."

"Can't turn back now." Lilly said. Mitchie added "We can't back down. There's too much at stake." A thought then entered Mitchie's mind as she thought of a potential song lyric. She would have to remember it when she got back to camp. Miley looked at the booth and said "Might as well get going." as she stepped into the booth, followed by Lilly, Alex and Mitchie.

Borusa watched as the four girls entered the transmat booth. A booth that led to the Tomb of Rassilon. Silently he wished the girls a safe journey as he operated the controls that transported them to where they needed to go. In a glow of red the four girls dissapeared as they went to their destination.

As Borusa watched the girls fade away he also prayed for the tolerance of Rassilon, and that he would have it.

In the holding cells the Doctor, Sarah, Jack, Alistair, Owen, Toshiko, Gwen, Ianto, Moesby, Heather, Robbie Ray, Martinez, Chef Victor, Theresa and Jerry all sat around one another in a circle trying to find a way out. As well as a way to stop all the multiple plans Davros and the Daleks had going. Plans that involved rescuing the kids working on the Scasis paradigm and new Dalek armies being created. One by Davros, the other by the Daleks themselves. The Doctor found the design of the cells in a circular pattern allowed everyone to talk to one another, but the force wall surrounding them kept them from escaping anywhere.

Everyone agreed they didn't have much going for them. Especially with two Daleks standing guard outside, and a force field control at the end of the corridor.

"Don't have a lot to work with." the Doctor said. "No Sonic Screwdriver. No wizard magic. No Sonic Lipstick. Not much of a Plan B."

"I still have my temporal teleport." Jack answered. "Of course it doesn't work. You made sure of that." For a moment the Doctor thought there might have been a bit of resentment in Jack's voice. Putting it out of his mind the Doctor looked at the device bonded to Jack's wrist. Even if the Doctor couldn't touch it he could still look it over from a distance. "You could do a little bit of rewiring with it. Mind you it won't be pretty."

"Without the Sonic Screwdriver? Or your expertise?" Jack asked. The Doctor shot Jack a look and said "Hey, I've done without it before. In my fifth, sixth and part of my seventh incarnations I did just fine without it. Made use of my wits instead. As well as other odds and ends floating about." Jack then asked "What made you take it back?"

"One of many long stories." the Doctor said not wanting to talk about the decision any further. "Still even if you can get it to work it won't be very far."

"Excuse me." Moesby said pointing to a duct on the floor. "But I may have a way through to the control if that's what you're getting at." The Doctor considered Moesby's words and knew what he had in mind. "Are you sure? Those ducts are pretty small."

"I've had practice getting through smaller." Moesby said. "Besides, with all the jabs about my height I'm able to work my way through."

"Just be ready when we are." Jack said as he began work on the temporal teleport with nothing to work with but his own two hands and the Doctor's instruction. "We'll be ready in five minutes." After a spark shot from the teleport Jack added "More or less."

"Hey." the Doctor said slightly offended but he continued to instruct Jack in repairs. Jack then looked at the power readouts and said "Power's low. Only enough for two through the force walls."

"Then it will be you and me." the Doctor said. "I am on their 'greatest enemies' list. They'll target me while Moesby deactivates the cells." Jack nodded then turned to Moesby. "Okay Mr. Moesby. You're up."

Moesby then set his own plan in motion as Jack worked with the Doctor's instruction. After five minutes had passed teleport was working. "It's working Doctor."

"Activate it Captain." the Doctor called out. "Jack activated it teleporting him and the Doctor out. When they reappeared they found themselves facing their Dalek guards. "PRISONERS ESCAPING! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"

The Daleks aimed at Jack and the Doctor when they noticed all the cells deactivate. Immediately the Russos, Sarah, Robbie Ray, Gwen, Tosh, Owen, Heather, Ianto and President Martinez grabbed both Daleks and pushed them into the nearest empty cells. Once inside the cell walls charged back on. The Daleks then brought their blasters forward to blast the energy walls.

"PRISONERS ESCAPING! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!" The Daleks then fired their weapons...

...only for the blasts to turn back on them as they made contact with the newly reactivated energy walls surrounding them. Inside the cells were two smouldering Daleks.

"Nice work Moesby." the Doctor said turning his head down the corridor seeing the hotel manager next to a series of controls, an open duct from the floor.

"No worries." Moesby said. "When you hunt twin hooligans that travel through the air ducts you learn how to move through them."

"Which comes in handy when you want to get to a force field deactivation control." Jack added. Theresa then spoke and said "As great as getting out is don't you think we need to find out how to get our kids free? And how to stop this nut Davros?" Everyone nodded, especially the Doctor.

"All right, everyone knows where to go? Free the kids, stop Davros, the whole shebang?" Jack asked. Everyone nodded as they knew where they were going, and what they hoped to stop.

"Well then, Allons y." the Doctor said as everyone went their separate ways hoping to accomplish their respective tasks. Silently the Doctor also added "And good luck."

Pain filled Davros's lab. Pain that was not Davros's own, but rather the pain of his 'guests'.

Pain of the subjects he had to 'experiment' with. The subjects being Tawni Hart, Chad Dylan Cooper, Amber Addison, Ashley Dewitt and Rico Suave. When Davros took his emergency lift tube down to his new lab he found the screams of his subjects were providing him with a sense of exhileration, and fulfillment. Even if his subjects didn't think so.

"What are you doing?" Tawni asked as she screamed. Energy beams running across her body causing her great agony. Davros listened and answered Tawni's question. "It is a cellular scanner." he explained. "It is designed to analyze and separate the cells most usable to Dalek conditioning."

"Just taking cells now?" Amber asked with anger in her voice. "Why not just mutate us like you looked to do last time?"

"I believe you humans have a saying Miss Addison." Davros said. "'Waste not want not'. Besides your own scientists have indicated that human cloning is possible from a single cell. Imagine the Daleks I can create from a single cell. One cell to create millions of Daleks." A signal then came from Chad's harness. A signal Davros relished.

"Well Mr. Cooper, it would seem that you have a cell with Dalek potential. One out of several I'm sure. Yet, with such a discovery I cannot waste time in harvesting that cell." Davros then pressed a control on his chair and a green laser shot from the harness causing Chad to scream in excrutiating pain. "Did I forget to mention the process is excrutiating? As you young humans would say 'my bad'."

"Among others." a voice said from a doorway off to the side. In the doorway stood Robbie Ray and Jack. In Jack's arm was a rifle he took from one of Batterson's security forces. Robbie Ray stood by Jack's side, yet he didn't have a gun in his hand. Davros took notice of the lack of a weapon in Robbie Ray's hand and looked amused.

"Still seek to be the man of delusion Mr. Stewart?" Davros asked. "Do you seek to appeal to a 'better nature' within me? I allow myself no such weakness. Unlike yourself."

"I think we are far past looking for a better nature in you Davros." Jack said. "All too often you have reverted back to type. Power mad, insane, hate filled."

"I believe the terms would be strong, driven, powerful." Davros responded. "Those that would take this world and shape it into a world of strength. Drive to make it a force that would strike fear in the hearts of all in the cosmos. The human race has this potential within it. With my guidance that potential shall become a power."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, enough with the stuck record bit." Jack said. "We get it. Love weak. Hate strong. Rest of world sane. Davros nuts."

"Is it insane to see the world as it really is?" Davros asked. "Where the strong survive? The weak perish? And the strong shall be nurtured, through me?"

"Depends on your definition of strength." Robbie Ray said with conviction. "And you must not be very strong if you are going after my daughter." Davros looked at Robbie Ray curiously. "What do you mean Mr. Stewart? How have I singled out your daughter?" Robbie Ray answered "With you trying to make her believe love is an illusion?"

"All I seek to do is prove the truth to her." Davros said. "About the lie that love is. That all that matters is power and order."

"A view I do not accept." Robbie Ray said. "And neither does Miley."

"Are you certain of that?" Davros asked. "Are you certain you will not acept the truth of my words? The truth of the universe itself? A truth that exists in every living creature? A truth that to deny would be to deny one's self? Mr. Stewart, forget your delusions. Accept the truth I offer. You will eventually."

"You don't know me very well do you?" Robbie Ray asked. Davros continued. "I know you all to well. I have seen yours and your daughter's futures. She will dissapoint you, betray the ones who look up to her. She will fail in her quest. All she will do is fail and dissapoint. You know this. Or you are starting to."

"Not if this is your undoing first." Robbie Ray said as he reached over and pressed a button on Davros's chair. "The Doctor told me about this button." Robbie Ray said as Davros seemed to shudder in his chair. His whole body started to twitch as he seemed to let out a death rattle. After a few seconds Robbie Ray removed his finger from the button and Davros seemed to return to normal.

"Yeah Davros, I know all about that switch." Robbie Ray said. "The button that shuts down your life support systems. Now let those kids go or the next time I press that button it stays pressed."

"Such fire. Such rage." Davros said as he looked at Robbie Ray. "What would you daughter think if she could see you now? What would she think of the person who taught her how powerful love is only to find that he has given into hatred? To find that the wisdom he shared is the wisdom of hypocrites? Or do you seek to take your daughter's eventual fate onto yourself, sparing her in a futile attempt to embrace her true nature?" Robbie Ray was thrown by Davros's words as Robbie Ray wondered for a second what Miley would have thought if she saw him like he was. His button pressed on a life support switch ready to take a man's life.

A man that was more of a monster now, but a man nonetheless. Jack was about to warn Robbie Ray of Davros's treachery, but the warning never reached Robbie Ray's ears as Davros brought forth his defence a split second later.

Davros then brought his metal hand to Robbie Ray's chest and fired a small bolt of electricity in Robbie Ray's chest. The force of the impact sent Robbie Ray flying back into Jack which caused him to lose his grip on his rifle. Both men were sprawled all over the ground trying to reorient themselves. That was when Davros made his next move.

"Activate holding cells." Davros said calmly. Soon Robbie Ray and Jack were caught in beams of light from the ceiling. They were back to where they started from, only in a different location.

"As you can see, your intervention was expected." Davros said with an air of sadistic glee in his voice. "Just as I am expecting the Doctor and his friends to intervene...and fail."

Back on Gallifrey Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie found themselves in different surroundings as the red hue of the transmat beam faded around them. Darker surroundings reflected in the stone construction before them that reminded them of the Tomb Raider games their guy friends and family played on occasion. They had arrived at the Tomb of Rassilon.

As they stepped off the platform the four girls looked all around the tomb. "Whoa!" Lilly couldn't help but say as she looked around. "An alien tomb."

"This puts anything WizTech's got to shame." Alex added as they saw symbols representing ancient Gallifreyan language as well as a central pillar which was adorned in the same language. Despite a link to the TARDIS communications circuit none of the girls could read the language. Alex guessed that the words probably said "'Go away' in ancient alien.", a quote she actually said.

"Probably a good idea to respect this place Alex." Miley said. "Besides, who knows what alien ghosts can do in an alien tomb." Lilly added "May be worse than King Tut's curse."

"Let's just take a look around." Mitchie then said. "There's got to be an answer around here somewhere." The girls took Mitchie's advice and took notice of the stone pillars all around the tomb. In the center of the tomb they saw a body resting. A body dressed in ornate robes more elegant than anything the Time Lords in the Capital had. On the base of the resting tomb were three human like faces wearing Time Lords head rests and collars. Their eyes wide and panicked, as if a great horror was inflicted on them. Lilly wondered what they had done to look scared when a voice boomed throughout the tomb.

"This is the game of Rassilon.".

The voice echoed throughout the tomb as if it was coming from everywhere. Even Alex felt a twinge of fear as she heard the voice, and the power it radiated as it reflected an authority she had never heard before. Not even from her own father...or WizTech instructors. Miley summoned up the courage to speak and said "We've come from the planet Earth. We seek your help."

After Miley spoke the image of a head appeared above the body. It was an aged man with gray hair and a mustache wearing a coronet on his head. For a second the image reminded Alex of Professor Crumbs, but Crumbs was not as intimidating as the image of Rassilon seemed. Upon seeing the four girls the image asked its next question.

"Do you seek immortality?"

"Uhhh no."Miley said. "We're here for something else. Something called the Song of Time."

Rassilon looked at the four girls skeptically. "Why would you four Earth children seek something deemed only a legend? A legend of great power, but a legend nonetheless?"

"To save our home." Mitchie then answered. "And the universe from being rewritten by the Scasis Paradigm."

"The Scasis Paradigm?" Rassilon asked. "I have heard of this. The mathematical equation that can bring a universe under control. An equation deemed too dangerous for one being to possess. Are you tellling me that the equation is being solved?"

"Yes." Miley answered. "A creature named Davros and his army of Daleks are destroying our planet Earth to create a new empire and rewrite the universe where only the Daleks are the supreme beings." Rassilon sighed. "I have heard of the Daleks. It has been said that they will one day rival my people in the accomplishments of harnessing the power of time and space."

"Power they can't have." Mitchie added. "If you know of the Daleks, you'll agree...right?" Rassilon paused for a moment then spoke.

"Don't presume to speak for me child." Rassilon then said in a most intimidating tone. "Even if your speech is correct. And to answer your question I do have the Song of Time kept safe." All four girls looked at each other with a sense of hope. Rassilon knew where the song was. And he told them of the song's location.

"The song is kept in the untempered schism." Rassilon then said. "A void in space/time that many Time Lords look into as part of their initiation into the respective academies they seek to attend. Three Academies reflecting the three main noble chapters of Time Lords. Archillian, Patrex, and Prydonian."

"Three chapters?" Mitchie asked.

"Three Academies?" Alex asked. "I can barely deal with high school."

Miley however had more questions to ask. "So we look into this...untempered schism and we hear the song then? Then we know it and sing it?"

"My dear child it is not as simple as that." Rassilon said. "The Song of Time is too powerful a song for one to sing. It requires three to sing it." Miley, Lilly, Mitchie and Alex all looked at the image of Rassilon and asked "Three?"

"And looking into the untempered schism is not as simple a challenge either." Rassilon added. "One of three outcomes can stem from looking into the untempered schism. Inspiration, running away and never stopping, or..."

"Or what?" Lilly asked not sure any of the girls wanted to hear the answer.

"Or madness." came Rassilon's final answer. Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie all looked at each other concerned. Alex however had more questions. "Okay, look how do you know how this will affect us? I mean, we're not Time Lords. We're human. Or at least they're human and I'm a Wizard."

"Then the effects could be worse." Rassilon said in response. "And I have seen the untempered schism in action, as well as the effects on its initiates-as I had created and initiated the test myself."

"You created this test?" Miley asked shocked. "Knowing the effect it would have on your people?"

"As Time Lords we must know of time and it's infinate complexity." Rassilon said with supposed justification. "However madness can come from its initiates. The story of the Master and his 'drumming' even reaches my ears." Mitchie then asked "And you thought this 'untempered schism' would be a good place to put a song?"

"Well if looking in drives some people mad that would be a good place to put it so no one would go for it." Rassilon said justifying himself again.

"Except we have to go for it." Miley said. She then looked at Rassilon and then asked "Okay, you said the song was too powerful for one to sing. It required three people to sing it?"

"Yes." Rassilon said. "One from each noble chapter. One from the Archillian chapter. One from the Patrex chapter, and one from the Prydonian chapter." Rassilon then looked at the four girls before him. Looking at them as if looking into their very souls. Seeing who they were, and what their potential could be in the greater scheme of the universe.

Rassilon first looked at Miley and said "You are of Prydonia. You lead by example, and have a drive to succeed. Admirable qualities for a leader." Miley looked at Rassilon and wondered what he meant by 'qualities of a leader'. "What do you mean leader? I don't lead."

"Have you not lead your friends here?" Rassilon asked. "Have you not lead people to inspiration through your music? Those are admirable qualities for leadership. Qualities that may be unrefined at times, but they are there." Miley then became red faced at Rassilon's words, but she knew he was right.

Looking at Alex Rassilon wondered if she too wasn't also Prydonian, due to her devious nature. But looking at her he deduced that she didn't have the drive and ambition that Miley had to lead, even though she did have ambitions at times. "I see in you the qualities of an Archillian." Rassilon said. "You shall represent that chapter."

"What makes them different than a Prydonian?" Alex asked. Rassilon just said "That would be telling." as he looked over at Mitchie studying her.

Looking at Mitchie Rassilon knew what noble house she would represent. "You are of the Patrexes." Mitchie looked at the other girls and smiled. "Wow, I've never been a Patrex before. Even if I don't know what that is."

"The knowledge will come to you once you hear the song." Rassilon said. Lilly then spoke up and asked "What about me? Am I part of a 'noble chapter?'" Rassilon looked at Lilly and wondered how to answer her question. He then said "There are other chapters on Gallifrey. None as prestigious as the main three, but none the less noble."

"Just think of it as being an independent Lilly." Miley said. She then turned to Rassilon and asked "How did you come to know of the song? How is it that you have it?"

"The Song of Time had only been sung once before." Rassilon said as he answered Miley's question. "By myself and two others. My friend Omega, and another Time Lord known only as 'the Other'." The four girls never heard the names 'Omega' and the 'Other' before, and wondered who they were. Rassilon however did not answer as he seemed to jump to the end of their stories. The end being their final fates.

"Omega lost his life in the Super Nova explosion that allowed us to access the power of time." Rassilon said with sadness. "The other had fallen into the genetic looms of Gallifrey, and died as his life force was decimated." Rassilon then looked off to the side as a portal became active next to the tomb. A small portal no bigger than a plate, but all four girls saw the Time Vortex looming inside it. They knew this to be the Untempered Schism, where the Song of Time was said to be located.

"Now prepare to look within the schism." Rassilon said. Miley, Alex and Mitchie all looked at each other sharing many of the same doubts yet they proceeded to walk forward. A question however still hung in Miley's mind. Realizing she would not find peace of mind until she asked it Miley then turned to Rassilon and asked her question.

"Do you believe you created the perfect world?" The words hung in the air as Miley awaited a response.

Rassilon looked at Miley confused as if considering her words. Then realising what she meant he answered her question. "I sought to. And for a while I believed I had. I created an elite, a worker class to support the elite. A sense of order, and yet I found it not to be completely perfect." Looking down at the base of his tomb were the frozen figures of Time Lords that sought immortality through his 'game'. Time Lords that had attained their 'immortality', but not in the way they intended.

"There are those that wanted more. And there are those that found the world I created too...confining. The Doctor was one such Time Lord." Miley smiled as she thought of the Doctor. "He believed that we should use our powers to help those in the universe. We had tried to do that one time, help the people of the planet Minyos, but that ended in disaster. Hense we limited ourselves to the roles of observers interfering only when we need to."

"But do you believe you created the perfect world?" Miley asked. Rassilon considered the question again and answered "Yes, I believed I had...according to me."

Continuing Rassilon said "For some perfection is an establishment of order and maintaining that order, at any cost. And disruption of that order always needed to be dealt with no matter what the reasons might be." Alex then spoke and said "Oh I know that. I'm all about disrupting order in school...and at home." Rassilon looked at Alex for a second and then back at Miley.

"I've come to accept that no matter how 'perfect' I sought the Time Lords society to be, there will always be an imperfection somewhere. A renegade that breaks away. A sense of stagnation somewhere. A Chancellory Guard that gets a little too ahead of his position. One day perfection may be attained, but it will not be in this immediate age." Miley listened to Rassilon's words and found the wisdom behind them, as well as the wisdom behind Romana's words earlier. __And maybe I found some way to get back at Davros as well.__ she thought remembering the argument for perfection he gave. Rassilon however continued, "But now it is time to return to the Untempered Schism and to hear the Song of Time."

Miley Stewart, Alex Russo and Mitchie Torres all agreed as they walked to the small swirling portal before them. A small sliver of fear rose within them as they wondered what would happen, but then they remembered their family and friends and knew they had to do what they had to do. Robbie Ray, Jackson, Oliver, Justin, Max, Nate, Shane, Caitlyn, so many were counting on them. They couldn't let their friends down.

It wasn't before long that the three girls stood before the small portal and looked into the Untempered Schism. Opening their minds and ears to hear for the Song of Time. Staring into the portal looking for the slightest sign of inspiration, or the melody that would be the Song of Time.

Lilly looked off to the side and sighed with apprehension as she stood hoping her best friend, and two new friends, didn't run away...

...or go mad.

For now, all Lilly and the universe could do was hope.

Inside their central control the Daleks were continuing their mission of destruction, destroying resistance, and taking 'suitable' candidates for estimation of Dalek...'potential'. Off to the side sat Max and Justin Russo hooked into the Dalek's battle computers. Their expressions blank as their brains were working on solutions to break WizTech's defences, which continued to be under attack. And yet while WizTech continued to hold it's own, it would only be a matter of time before WizTech fell, and the knowledge of the Wizard World would be the Daleks to plunder.

Another place of resistance was Sarah Jane's house on 13 Bannerman Road. The Daleks hammered the house relentlessly with their energy blasts, and it would only be a matter of time before a Special Weapons Dalek was called in. But for now the house continued to hold it's own, as did the occupants within.

The rest of the world was not so fortunate. The destruction the Daleks brought forth progressed on further. Cities had burned, armies fell. People and families had been exterminated. Watching the Daleks work was the Doctor, Gwen, Ianto, Alistair, Martinez and Owen from a hidden alcove. Owen couldn't resist asking "Okay, we're here. What now?"

"Good question." the Doctor said as he scanned the room looking for a self destruct switch of some kind. Some sort of fail safe device that could have been used against the Daleks. But so far one had not been found. And even if there was the Daleks would be guarding it like crazy. There was no guard placement around any sort of device that the Doctor could see. Or anyone for that matter. "I had hoped to find some sort of self destruct that was command initiated, but I don't see one?"

"A kill switch?" Alistair asked. "To prevent secrets from falling into enemy hands?" The Doctor nodded as Martinez asked "Wouldn't such a switch be kept in the leader's posession? Like the red button I'm supposed to have for Nuclear Warheads?"

"But you don't." the Doctor said. "Well not for all of them. The military also has its own key system as well." As the Doctor started to speak his mind went down a train of thought which led to an idea of what to do next.

"Of course!" the Doctor whispered. "The Imperial Dalek casing for their new Emperor or Supreme Dalek! In the past the casing always had a fail safe in it sending a destruct wave to any Daleks that would theoretically rise up and go against him. Not that they would of course as the fail safe was always an effective deterrant against resistance. But if a new casing is installed..."

"...and the circuit is installed..." Gwen added.

"...we could destroy the Daleks in one blast." Alistair said as he knew what the Doctor intended. Crush the head of the snake as the snake was being formed. Quickly the Doctor tried to determine where the Imperial Dalek casing would be built. When he had an idea of where the Doctor led his party to where he believed the casing was using the least conspicuous route possible. After a few moments the Doctor's party arrived in the assembly lab where the empty Imperial Dalek casing...

...stood activated. The Emperor Dalek already installed with his entorage by his side.

"DOCTOR!" the Emperor Dalek bellowed. "YOUR MISSION HAS ENDED...IN FAILURE!"

"Okay, live Dalek in the Imperial Casing." the Doctor said. "This definitely complicates things. No worries though. If we move fast enough we could probably trip the destruct circuit manually."

"THE FAIL SAFE CIRCUIT HAS NOT YET BEEN INSTALLED!" the Emperor Dalek said shattering the Doctor's last hope, and that of his companions. "AND IT WILL NOT BE INSTALLED UNTIL DALEK SUPREMACY ON EARTH IS ASSURED. AND ALL ENEMIES OF THE DALEKS ARE EXTERMINATED! SURELY DOCTOR YOU COULD NOT BELIEVE THE DALEKS WOULD BE DESTROYED SO SIMPLY!" the Emperor Dalek said as if taunting the Doctor.

The Doctor shrugged at the thought as if thinking the destruction of the Daleks would be that simple, at least that one time. He then said "Well I did have hope. And you have been destroyed in ways far more simpler in the past."

"THAT WAS IN THE PAST!" the Emperor shouted defiantly. "AND OUR CONTINUED SURVIVAL ENSURES THAT SUCH DEFEATS NEVER HAPPEN TO US AGAIN!"

"Of course." the Doctor said back. "People just find new ways to defeat you."

"JUST AS WE SEEK TO FIND NEW WAYS TO EXTERMINATE OUR ENEMIES!" the Emperor Dalek said. "ONE WHICH YOU SHALL EXPERIENCE NOW!" The Doctor had no time to wonder what the Emperor Dalek meant when he noticed surges of electricity that shot out from all directions striking the members of the Doctor's party. Gwen, Alistair, Ianto, Owen, Martinez and the Doctor all fell to the wide spread electricity. All were disoriented and knocked to the ground.

"ACTIVATE HOLDING CELLS!" the Emperor shouted as beams surrounded the Doctor's party encasing them in force fields. When everyone was on their feet they looked at the screens before them.

All the Doctor and his party saw was the Emperor Dalek as he looked on seemingly triumphant. An image that struck the Doctor deep in his hearts, as he finally believed that perhaps in this case the Daleks may have won.

Inside the computer room the only sounds heard were the whirring of computers and the tapping of keys as the fingers of children and teens ran across the keys of the computer keyboards in front of them. Their eyes fixated on their individual screens that were hooked up to the main screen in front of them.

That monotony of sound was broken as Sarah, Martha, Theresa, Heather, Toshiko, Victor and Moesby entered the room to see rows upon rows of kids with blank stares typing on computers as symbols danced across the screens before them and the main screen above. Heather looked around horrified at the sight of the zombified kids. "Oh my god." she said. "What are Davros and the Daleks doing to them?"

"Keeping them focused in their own twisted way." Sarah answered as she scanned the rows of kids and saw her son Luke typing. By his side were his friends Maria and Clyde. "Luke!" she couldn't help but shout as she rushed to her son's side. But his gaze was fixated on the screen before him. His mother's voice far away from his own mind. Seeing the vacant gaze of her son and his friends brought tears to the journalist's eyes. Martha placed a hand on Sarah's shoulder offering her comfort, but also reminding her that there was still a job to do.

"Rae!" Victor said as he saw his daughter looking on into nothing. By her side was Chelsea, Sophie and Cory all having the same blank stares. Their fingers continuing to work the keyboard keys as the symbols moved before them. Looking down the aisle the adults saw familiar faces. Maddie, London, Zack, Cody, Bailey, Phil, Keely, Pim, Zenon, Shane, Nate, Jason, Margaret, Caitlyn, Ella, Tess, Newt, Meena, Oliver, Jackson as well as several other kids and teens all wired into computers to solve the paradigm. Jerry and Theresa however looked around and asked "Where are Justin and Max?"

"Obviously with the Daleks hooked into their battle computers." Sarah said. "They need their knowledge to bring down this WizTech you mentioned."

Moesby looked at London and Zack as their fingers raced across the keys. Their eyes locked in a vacant stare. "You know, this is probably the longest time I have ever seen London or Zack work on a math problem." Moesby's remark caused many icy stares to be shot in his direction, and even if Moesby knew the remark to be true the current venue was not the best place for such a remark to be made as he also saw Maddie and Cody also typing with the same vacant stares all the other kids had. "Sorry, what do we need to do?" he then asked getting back on track.

"The paradigm is almost solved." Sarah said as she saw the symbols on the main screen. Many of the symbols seemed to have found their places while only five or six remained incomplete. "We need to shut down this computer. Or disrupt it somehow that will cause the children to get out of these chairs." Toshiko then said "There must be a master computer that regulates all those terminals. If we can get to that and disrupt the program."

"That's good." Jerry said. "We do that we get the kids free." Theresa then asked "What would this master computer look like?"

"Maybe like that?" Victor asked as he saw a device at the base of the main screen with several wires coming into it. On the front was a keyboard that Toshiko quickly ran her fingers across as if trying to find the diagnostics to the computer. Everyone looked to see Toshiko work her magic, but Sarah and Martha had a feeling. A feeling of danger.

"This looks too easy." Sarah said. "That device too inviting."

"I know." Martha added. "It's almost like..." Martha didn't finish her sentence as electric bolts shot out of the 'main computer' stunning everyone. When all of Sarah's team was knocked down beams of light stemmed from the ceiling with the voice "HOLDING CELLS ACTIVATED!" heard throughout the room.

Martha then finished her sentence. "...a trap." A voice then filled the room and everyone knew it to be Davros's own voice. A voice that seemed to be taunting the would be rescuers.

"Did you think it would be that easy? Your own primitive society had been looking into wireless internet services for some time now. Did you not think I would not have a wireless system of my own elsewhere?" Sarah sighed and knew Davros to be right. And the weight of that knowledge seemed to bear an all crushing weight.

Like the others Sarah's team were trapped in energy holding cells. Like the others Sarah's team failed.

Back at the Citadel Borusa, Andred and Leela all waited. A door opened from the side as Romana stepped in taking notice of the former Lord President, the Chancellory Guard commander and the warrior of the Sevateem. Concerned looks crossing their faces.

Concern for the four girls that had entered the Tomb of Rassilon and had yet to return. "Have they returned yet?" Romana asked.

"No Madam President." Andred answered. Off to the side the door opened again for Damon to enter. A troubled look crossing his face. A look he had for a different reason. A reason he wasn't sure he should share. Romana took notice of the technician and asked "Yes Damon? Is there something else you should share?"

"Madam President. We've just finished servicing the Doctor's TARDIS." Damon said. "As well as records scan." Borusa then asked "All of them?"

"Well there are still some records the Doctor's TARDIS would not let us access but..." Damon had no time to complete his sentence as the transmat booth activated and Miley, Alex, Mitchie and Lilly all appeared. Romana, Borusa, Damon, Leela and Andred looked at the four girls and saw something different in them. Especially in Miley, Alex and Mitchie who wore jackets reflecting the Time Lord chapters they represented. Mitchie had worn a heliotrope jacket while Alex wore a green and brown jacket while Miley wore a scarlet and orange jacket. All of them having the seal of the Time Lords placed on their sides.

However it wasn't the jackets that were noticed. Rather it was the look in the three girls' eyes.

"They look possessed." Leela said. "By some demon monster?" No one had an answer. Not even Borusa, Romana, Damon or Andred who had seen so much in their lives-and in some cases-travels. Lilly stood by Romana hoping to get answers from her, but none were forthcoming.

"They looked in that vortex for hours." Lilly said as she talked to Romana. "When they came out they looked creepy. They got something in their heads."

"It's the song Lola." Miley said reassuring her friend despite the glow in her eyes. A glow Alex and Mitchie also had in their own eyes. "A song we must sing." Miley, Alex and Mitchie all heard the melody in their minds. A melody unlike the Master's four drum beat he had heard all his life. No, this melody was beautiful and undescribable. And the three girls knew they had to share it with the world.

"We need to get home." Alex said. "Rassilon said you would have some information for us to help?"

"We were able to attain a temporal blueprint from the Doctor's TARDIS." Damon said as he presented a fobwatch. "No easy task as it seemed the TARDIS was resistant to share some information. But we were able to obtain what the time line is supposed to be like, and should hopefully be useful in undoing the damage Davros and his Daleks had done." Mitchie took the watch and then said "We need to get to the TARDIS. Get back home."

Quickly Romana called the Chancellory Guard and arranged a priority escort to the TARDIS cradles. Before long they were standing before the old Type 40 TARDIS that the Doctor had travelled in for so many centuries, and had brought the girls to the planet that was once his home. Turning to Leela, Damon, Andred, Romana and Borusa Miley said goodbye to the ones that helped her and her friends.

"Thank you." Miley said to Romana. "Thank you all for helping to save our world."

"And our friends." Mitchie added. Alex then said "And family." Romana responded with a nod and said "The recall circuit in the TARDIS is programmed to take you back to the point in time and space you came from. There should be no trouble."

"You sure?" Lilly asked. "This is the Doctor's TARDIS we're talking about." Romana smiled knowing how tempermental the Doctor's TARDIS was. "The TARDIS will stay on course. Despite it's...eccentricities it has always come through when it counted."

"Good journey young warriors." Leela said as the four girls waved and entered the TARDIS. The Time Lords, Andred, Leela and Damon waved back as they heard the wheezing and groaning of the TARDIS dematerializing before them. Romana offered a silent Gallifreyan prayer that was seldom heard in the current era wishing for the girls' safety. With that Romana, Leela and Andred all turned back to the citadel and made their way back. Borusa followed, but was held back by Damon.

"My Lord President." Damon said as he came to Borusa's side as the others continued to walk. "Yes, what is it?" Borusa asked trying not to bristle at being called by his former title. Damon caught a slight gesture from Borusa and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry Lord Borusa." Damon said. "But I think you should see this." He handed Borusa a data spool and Borusa gave Damon a confused look. Damon explained "While we had the Doctor's TARDIS in the TARDIS cradles we were able to access some information. Information that I think you should see."

Borusa gave Damon a look and wondered what unnerved the technician. What information was so horrible that Damon felt he could only share with him?

WizTech and Bannerman Road continued to get hit hard. Daleks attacked relentlessly as the occupants of both locations tried to mount a defence against the onslaught. Some of those defences took on 'unusual' approaches.

Seth and Sara made use of theories from their home planet to bring a defence weapon from an old Earth movie to life. The weapon in question was a lightning field from the 1980's movie 'Flash Gordon'. The lightning field kept the Bannerman Road house encased in a force field, but streaks of energy shot out of it striking anything in its path, including Daleks.

Back at WizTech Giselle sand her forest friends call song seeing if any WizTech wild life would come to their aide. Many animals did. Moose, bluebirds, bunnies in herds, anyone or any animal that could physically challenge a Dalek, or small enough to swarm on a Dalek and overwhelm them.

While both approaches were considered admirable they were costly as well. Mr. Smith was losing power to the field as the energy lightning took a lot of power to fire from the field. Jack Bruno wondered if Sarah kept any guns close. Mr. Smith said "Negative. Miss Smith preferred to use her mind as her weapon."

"Well, a fat lot of good it does us as her mind is not here." Jack said kicking himself for sounding insensitive. He wished he had some ideas of his own, but he was coming up blank. Not that he was alone in that regard.

And the Daleks relentlessly attacked the forest creatures destroying them. Giselle wept as her cute little forest friends fell to Dalek weaponry. Any other creature would have run for safety, but something about Giselle compelled the creatures to fight to the last, even if it was to a bitter end. Oswald's daughters, Morgan and Travis tried to comfort Giselle as best they could.

For the creatures of the WizTech forest the ending was bitter. And it was looking to be a bitter end at WizTech and Bannerman Road as well, if another idea didn't present itself. The communications line between WizTech and Bannerman Road was still on as they continued to compare defence ideas. Ideas they were quickly running out of. Professor Crumbs was making headway with the Merlin Protocols, but he had no definitive answers yet to give. Seth and Sara were also out of ideas, and they weren't sure they had time to be creative with what they had either.

It was then that Crumbs spoke up.

"Wait here is something." Crumbs said as he looked at the screen for the Merlin protocols. "Something called 'a timelock.'" Everyone looked at him confused wondering what Crumbs was getting at. For as far as anyone else knew timelocks were only used on bank vaults, or items that weren't to be opened until a certain time. Robert was the first to ask "What do you mean 'timelock'?"

"What I mean young man," Crumbs said starting to explain. "Is a spell of some kind were time stands still all around us creating a bubble of safety. They can't get in to us as long as we are inside the bubble, but it also means we can't get out."

"There is a theory about something called 'timelocks'." Seth said. "Where certain individuals can be placed inside a bubble of time while the outside world would be standing still." Sara added "It is said the entirety of the last Great Time War was placed inside such a device.

"I have the scientific formula for crafting a time lock." Mr. Smith said over the comm line. Professor Crumbs also added "And I have the magical knowledge to bring about the finishing touches."

Jack Bruno then spoke up and said "Well then let's get this time lock thing up and running." Crumbs and Smith communicated with one another as Mamaw commented on Jack Bruno's way with words. "Thank you Mr. Sensitive." was what she spoke. Jack was about to respond back but Alex Friedman touched Jack's shoulder as if silently asking him to reign his temper and attitude in. "Save it for the Daleks." she said.

Finally Crumbs and Smith spoke up saying they were ready. Crumbs began his end with an incantation ."We don't need a future shock. Encase us all in Merlin's timelock!" Smith engaged the computer algorythms on his end and said "Timelock engaged."

Soon all of WizTech and 13 Bannerman Road were encircled in bubbles. Bubbles that were trapping the Daleks inside cutting them off from time and the outside world. No movement was made, and everyone watched to make sure there was none. Seth and Sara confirmed that there was no movement outside from the Daleks. Giselle also looked out a window and saw the Daleks still in the sky.

"Robert, everyone. They've stopped." Giselle said as relief crept into her voice. A relief that seemed to be shared by everyone as they looked on their respective viewscreens.

On the screens before them the Daleks stood in stillness. Trapped in a moment in time not moving forward or backward. Inside the WizTech castle and the Bannerman Road house, everyone breathed sighs of relief as they figured they were safe from the Dalek onslaught. Some even thought of cheering until Mr. Smith broke the silence with two words.

Two words followed by a brief second of movement on the screen. Followed by another second, and them more seconds of movement. The inconceivable was happening. The Daleks were breaching the time lock.

"Incompatability detected." Mr. Smith said. Everyone in both places looked at each other wide eyed as Alex Friedman asked "Incompatability? What incompatability?"

"I'm afraid I might have provided the incompatability." Professor Crumbs said in a sad defeated tone. "In developing the time lock from our end I used some magical substitutions in place of what the Merlin Protocols allowed. I had hoped they would serve in place of what we did not have at WizTech. Apparently they did not serve."

"Our instructions on time locks were incompatable as well." Mr. Smith said. "There were bound to be discrepancies. Especially since my information on time locks came from scanning the Torchwood database."

"Great, we're going to die because no one can figure a single way to stop time outside?" Robert asked. Professor Crumbs nodded sadly. "It looks that way young man."

On their respective screens images had shown the Daleks making a march towards Bannerman Road and WizTech. Breaching the wall of stillness that held them for a few moments, then all together shattering it giving their cry of "EXTERMINATE!" as they made ready their final push.

The timelock failed. The Daleks continued their march towards destruction. The destruction of their enemies.

In his control room Davros watched as the three rescue parties were transmatted onto the T-mat platform he had. By his side James Batterson stood and watched as the adults arrived. The Doctor saw Batterson and said "Ahh Batterson. So the gang's all here. Davros, his Nyder wannabe, and the Daleks are on their way."

"Yes, Doctor." Davros said as Batterson wondered about the Doctor's 'Nyder' comment. "And to show how there is absolutely nothing you can do I return you your weapon." Batterson took out the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket and threw it on the platform the Doctor and the adults stood on. After the Doctor picked up the Sonic Screwdriver Davros then immediately ordered "Activate force field."

The force field responded to his vocal command, sending a force wall around the herd of adults...and the Doctor. Davros then said "Do not try to use your screwdriver while captive. It will immediately send a counter signal to disable any signal you seek to use to escape. As you can see Doctor, you are truly captive. There is no escape." The Doctor did not believe Davros's words, but he decided to wait to see what else Davros had in store. But in the back of his mind he did wonder if he was last in the room with the Emperor why would he be in a room with Davros now?

"Well Davros, you've brought us all together. What's going to happen now?" the Doctor asked hoping to get more information from the Dalek creator.

"What happens now Doctor is what the humans would call 'the grand finale'." Davros answered as he pushed another button on his chair and a door nearby him opened. Out came five Daleks in silver casings. "Who do you serve?" Davros asked his creations.

"WE SERVE DAVROS!" the five Daleks had said. "What is your mandate?" Davros then asked. Again the Daleks responded.

"WE ARE TO EXTERMINATE ALL LIFE FORMS THAT DO NOT YIELD TO THE DALEK SUPERIORITY! WE ALSO LIVE TO PROTECT AND SERVE OUR CREATOR DAVROS!" Davros looked at his creations and answered "Excellent."

And yet the Doctor heard something in Davros's word that seemed different to him. Almost like...Davros didn't think much of his new creations. "What's wrong Davros? Perfect creations letting you down so soon? Maybe they should blow you away then you can feel like they are your creations after all."

"You think I am not proud of my new 'perfect' Daleks?" Davros asked. "Daleks that acknowledge me as their lord, master and creator? Creatures that are the ultimate survivor?" Before Davros could rant any further a door exploded off to the side. Coming through were a new group of Daleks, led by their new Emperor Dalek, who appeared behind them via a transmat circuit.

"DAVROS!" Came the roar of the Emperor Dalek. "YOUR EXTERMINATION AWAITS!" Immediately Davros ordered his creations "Protect me! Protect me!"

"PROTECT DAVROS!" came the leader of Davros's Daleks. The Supreme Dalek however gave the order "EXTERMINATE!"

Inside the force field the Doctor and his friends all watched as both sides of Dalek fought one another. Davros's perfect Daleks fought as relentless as any other Dalek would, but the Emperor Dalek recognized the flaw in the strategy in Davros's Daleks. They were all rallied around Davros, which made targetting them easier to do. The Emperor Dalek then ordered his Dalek army to circle around Davros's army and target them.

Davros's Daleks got in their shots destroying several of the Emperor Dalek's army, but the ruined Dalek casings then provided cover for the Emperor Dalek's forces. Cover which the Emperor Dalek's army used to get in shots against Davros's Daleks. Davros saw what the Emperor Dalek was trying to do and shouted "PROTECT ME! PROTECT ME!"

The order was to no avail as the Emperor Dalek's forces pressed on their attack. Then as quickly as the battle started the battle ended just as quickly, as the ruins of Davros's Daleks filled the room and only the Emperor Dalek's forces remained, with the Doctor and his companions bearing witness. "How!" Davros shouted in disbelief. "HOW! I CREATED THEM TO BE THE PERFECT MACHINES! HOW COULD THEY FAIL!"

The next sound to fill the air was hysterical laughter...from the Doctor. Davros looked at his enemy that was even getting some stares from his companions in the force field, as they wondered what was so funny that the Doctor would laugh so hysterically. Even Davros wondered what the joke was as he glared at the Doctor and asked "WHAT IS SO FUNNY? EXPLAIN! EXPLAIN!"

"Oh this is rich Davros." the Doctor said as he stopped laughing. "You don't see how they failed you!"

"And you do?" Davros asked. The Doctor nodded and brought himself under control so he could explain the Davros what happened. "Your order to protect you led to their downfall. They protect, while your original Daleks exterminate."

"And that means?" Davros asked.

"Your 'perfect' Daleks rallied around you to protect you. The Daleks we all know and loath however don't protect anything but their own interests. They exterminate and obliterate anything that gets in their way! They protect nothing that isn't relevant to them! And frankly Davros...you've lost your relevance to the Daleks...again."

"And your 'perfect' Daleks, the ones that obey you, just got mopped to the floor by your first creation. The Daleks that exterminated you as soon as they were done with you." Sarah added as realization crossed her mind as well as Jack's. Jack then added "So what do you have to say about that?"

Davros listened to the words the Doctor, Sarah and Jack had said, then he did something no one had expected him to do.

He...laughed. An insane evil laugh that left the Doctor and his companions as confused as Davros seemed to be. His next words however would be even more chilling.

"In case you were wondering Doctor...I was not happy with my perfect creation." Davros said as he said his peace and resumed laughing again. The laughter that followed set everyone on edge. How could Davros be so happy his perfect Daleks were destroyed?

"You see Doctor, I came to that same conclusion myself." Davros then explained. "At the time of the Daleks' creation I insisted they all be obedient to me. But many years of cryo stasis and suspension had allowed me to see the Daleks with new perspectives. Despite their defeats it is the Daleks I first created that became the scourge of the universe everywhere. The realization made my perfect Dalek creation seem pale by comparison."

"DAVROS AGREED TO LET US EXTERMINATE HIS FAILED CREATIONS!" the Emperor Dalek had said. Everyone and the Doctor especially could not believe what they were hearing. The Doctor even asked "What?" in complete disbelief.

"I have come to realize that my first attempt had been the success I always sought to attain." Davros said, only too happy to explain as his voice reflected a twisted pride inside it. "My first Daleks were my 'perfect' Daleks, as they are the ones feared throughout the cosmos. It is their name that sparks dread and hatred in all that face them. It is their name that brings out the hate in you Doctor! That makes you embrace the Dalek within you!"

"There is no Dalek within me!" the Doctor shouted in defiance. Davros laughed like a mad man at the Doctor's denial and said "You deny the part of you that is Dalek just as everyone else does. You do not wish to admit that there is that spark of hatred within you. Or the hatred in others, or the fear that leads to that hatred. To deny that is to deny yourself."

"And what about love?" Robbie Ray asked. "You deny that to yourself. Personally I think to deny that is to deny yourself."

"I deny any weakness." Davros had said. "If love makes one weak then it must be purged. Just as I shall prove that point to your daughter once she appears again. Or perhaps I should prove it to you." Robbie Ray shouted "You're not going to prove anything to Miley or to me. Except what a nut you are."

"What about you Davros?" Jack shouted getting in his two cents. "It's not like the Daleks are going to make you king of them. You can't rule the universe as the Daleks serving boy."

"That is not all I seek to be." Davros said. "Even though the Daleks will be the main power of the universe I will be the power behind the throne. They need me, but they will also not deny the right that they shall be the greatest power in the universe. Power I shall provide that they shall use to rule. I shall be the power behind the throne. Or, as to borrow one of your Earth cinema quotes, 'the man behind the curtain.'"

"Great, in the middle of conquering Earth Davros finds time to sit down and watch the Wizard of Oz." Owen said. "Plan our deaths, see a movie."

"What a time for Davros to get all humble, and accept imperfection." the Doctor said. "Aren't you upset that you won't be ruling the universe with your iron grip?"

"Oh but I will Doctor. An iron grip the Daleks themselves shall provide." Davros said. "And besides, in denying power for myself I have found that the gains outweigh the losses here." The Doctor looked at Davors and asked "What gains?"

Davros then turned to look at the doctor, giving as stunned an expression as his mutated face would allow. "Is it not obvious? Your final defeat. Your final humiliation. The moment where you realize that I have beaten you in every way. Physically, intellectually...even morally." Theresa shouted "What do you know about morals monster? You who take kids and torment them, or turn them into computers or monsters?"

"I know enough that there are moments when sacrificing the need for personal power can lead to greater rewards." Davros said smugly. "I believe you humans call it 'charity'. I have been 'charitable' in sacrificing my need for power by supporting my Daleks. What could be more...compassionate than a parent 'sacrificing' everything for his children?" Everyone looked at each other stunned and nauseated. Davros seemed to be twisting the virtues that they had held dear and use them for his own agendas. Davros saw the disgust in their faces and relished in their feelings.

Davros finally felt it. His final moment of victory at hand. His gains were outweighing his losses. The sacrifices he was making was giving him everything he wanted. The final humiliation, and eventual destruction, of his enemies and the enemies of the Daleks.

"My final victory is almost at hand." Davros said with joy in his voice. "All that remains...Doctor...is your extermination."

Inside the time vortex the TARDIS continued to travel on it's auto pilot destination. Miley, Mitchie, Alex and Lilly all looked at the screen monitoring the travel through the vortex. Lilly then asked "You guys remember that wall we were about to hit? The one we barely missed?" The other three girls nodded.

"Well, we're not going to hit it this time are we?" she then asked as the screen that reflected travel through the vortex continued on. On the bottom of the screen a sequence of numbers appeared and quickly started changing. Before too long however the girls saw the wall on screen they came to before. The wall indicating the time lock.

"Hang on everyone!" Miley said as everyone braced the console for dear life hoping the TARDIS computer cracked the lock code. Faster and faster the TARDIS came to the wall as the numbers changed. One by one the right numbers were being found stopping at the spots indicating the right exit code. Soon most were solved, but one number continued to change as the wall got closer to the point where impact could well have been seconds away.

"Guys. It's been fun." Alex said as everyone closed their eyes. Next second the right number was found and the time lock came down, allowing the TARDIS to escape before putting the time lock back up, sealing off Gallifrey...and the Time War , from the rest of the universe.

"Looks like we're back in our own time track." Miley had said as she looked at the screen. "The time lock is back up."

"And the Time Lords are dead again." Lilly added. Miley, Alex and Mitchie all looked at Lilly and nodded in mourning. They thought of Leela, Andred, Damon, Borusa, even Maxil. All dead fighting a war for the sake of all in the universe. Alex then came forward and added "But they gave us a way to help us, our family and our friends." Mitchie added "It's just up to us to use it."

"All right then. How do we get home?" Lilly then asked. Immediately the TARDIS changed course as if responding to Lilly's question and the screen reflected the TARDIS going down a corridor. The symbols looking familiar as they reflected where the girls had left...and when. "Okay that's new." Alex said.

"Looks like we're going home." Miley said as the TARDIS was heading back for Earth. On board were three girls with a song to sing. And one girl who hoped for her friends, and the world. But still they wanted to be ready.

Miley then went and accessed the computer controls that activated the TARDIS sound system.

Back on Earth the Daleks had surrounded the Doctor and his companions. In the distance Davros looked very pleased with himself. At long last his main rival, and greatest enemy of his creations, was to be exterminated. "Wait!" Martinez shouted. "Don't we get a blindfold and a last cigarette?"

"I do not know of this 'blindfold' and 'last cigarette' you mention." Davros had said. "But if you are trying to avoid your extermination your efforts will be for nothing! You will be exterminated now!" The Daleks were in agreement as they raised their blasters to fire. All of them trained on the Doctor.

"Me first? I'm overwhelmed." the Doctor had said. The Emperor Dalek then seemed to boast. "AT LONG LAST DOCTOR! YOUR EXTERMINATION IS AT HAND! ALL DALEKS EXTERMIN-!"

Before the Emperor Dalek could finish his order a noise echoed throughout the room. A noise everyone knew well. A wheezing and groaning signifying an arrival. An arrival of a most unique machine.

The arrival of the Doctor's TARDIS. A fact proven when the outlines of a blue Police Box started to appear in the center of the room. "Impossible!" Davros had said of the appearance.

"Miles?" Robbie Ray asked. Theresa and Jerry wondered about Alex and her friend Mitchie, wondering if they were fine and safe in the machine before them as it continued to appear.

In the center of the room the TARDIS materialized before everyone. The light on top of the box shining bright as the blue box appeared. Light emanating from every window. Then finally the TARDIS door opened and three girls stepped out of the doorway. The girls who stepped out were Miley, Alex and Mitchie.

"Lola stay inside." Miley said to Lilly in the TARDIS. Lilly had done so as Davros wheeled himself to face the three girls. "So, you have returned. Returned to a world dead, and resurrected on the foothold of being the dominant power in the universe. A world that shall become the new Skaro for the new Daleks."

"No Davros." Miley said with determination. "There will be no new Daleks. This ends now." Davros looked on amused and asked "And how do you plan to stop me?" That was when Miley answered Davros's question. "We're going to sing a song."

"A song?" Davros asked as if hearing the most ridiculous thing in the world. Miley, Alex and Mitchie then smiled as Miley added "With the TARDIS's help."

"The TARDIS?" Davros asked. "While an incredible machine, it is hardly reliable. Nor able to assist you with your song."

"Yeah well I know the TARDIS has it's drawbacks." Miley said. "She may have a few trillion light years on the clock, the Chameleon Circuit doesn't work, and the temporal sat nav is on the blink, but one thing it does have is the greatest sound system in the universe. A sound system that can access every speaker and sound system on the planet as it connects to the Archangel Network still running. LILLY NOW!"

In the console room Lilly fiddled with the controls Miley, Mitchie and Alex asked her to press. The controls of the sound system. Once it was activated Miley, Alex, and Mitchie released the energy and emotion within themselves. Energy, emotion and a melody. An energy, emotion and melody that composed the Song of Time. A song of beauty and life that was beyond comprehension...but not beyond feeling.

The song filled the air, a beautiful harmonious melody that defied description. A melody that was alien, yet beautiful. A melody that spread throughout the room affecting everyone in the room. A song not limited by language. All such limits were brought down as the emotion of the song filled the air.

Levels of understanding became open as differences dissapeared while the song was being sung. A universal beauty sung in tone, yet touching imaginations as wonder filled the souls of the world, and perhaps beyond. No direct definition could define the song of time, yet everyone knew what it was about.

Life...and love. A meaning evident among all those on Earth. All but one who willingly lost himself to hatred and ambition, and the race he created that was programmed to know nothing else.

"No! NO! What are you doing!" Davros shouted as he heard his Daleks scream in horror. Horror at what they became, and what they had done. A horror that had Daleks all across the planet explode. The Daleks were dying...once again.

"WHAT? WHAT IS THIS?" the Emperor Dalek shouted as he felt fear rise in himself. As his fear rose, so did the reactor temperature in his casing. He sought to activate the teleport in his casing, but as it started to activate the casing then exploded. The Emperor Dalek was seemingly destroyed as his creations were destroyed. The panels supporting his casing falling around the remains like dominoes.

"NOOOOOOO!" Davros shouted as his horrific creations were destroyed once again. A shout overshadowed by the song Miley, Alex and Mitchie sung. A song that spread all throughout the world healing all that could hear it. Those like the Daleks heard horror, and in that horror destroyed themselves. Among the sky the dark clouds seemed to part as if allowing the sun to shine through and warm everyone in it's warmth. Those on the other side of the world were greeted with the shining moon and felt it's light illuminate them.

The Song of Time. A song about light and beauty, driving back the darkness of the Daleks and Davros.

Once the song was ended Miley, Alex and Mitchie looked up among the sky as the energy of the song filled the air with the Archangel Network's help. Leaving their bodies and spreading throughout the world. healing it, and those that still lived within it. The girls had done it. They had stopped Davros and his Daleks. The Doctor, Lilly and their friends all watched as the living harmony fled the room spreading all across the planet. Creating a moment of perfect beauty that warmed most souls.

Most, but not all. Davros refused to allow the song to 'corrupt' him. Refused to let it 'make him weak'.

"Guess we didn't need this." Lilly said coming out of the TARDIS putting the fobwatch with the temporal imprint in her pocket. The Doctor waved his hand as if saying "Hold on to that. We may need it later." Although with the way Davros was ranting the Doctor did have doubts about needing Lilly's watch.

"NOOOOOOO! How could this have failed!" Davros shouted. The Doctor said "Maybe you just overplanned the overplanning." The answer got a snarl from Davros, but the Doctor was still feeling assured that Davros was beaten...again.

"You lost Davros. Again." the Doctor said. "Only it wasn't I who beat you. These girls had done it."

"With something as ridiculous as music?" Davros shouted in disbelief. Miley smiled as she looked at Davros and said "Guess you never played the Aerosmith Video Game Revolution X."

"Remember 'Music is the weapon'." Mitchie added remembering the line from the old video game. "Impossible!" Davros shouted. "How can music be a weapon?"

"The same way a math problem can recreate the universe." the Doctor said. "A song can be among many great wonders in the universe. It can make people fall in love. Rally warriors into battle. Touch forgotten parts of ones heart. I've even seen moments where a kiss can bring down giants." The Doctor then paused and said "Hold on...sorry that was from Robotech. But, the important thing is that, sometimes fiction becomes reality, and someone may not even know it. But I guess if Steven Tyler can envision music as a weapon so can the Time Lords."

"The Time Lords?" Davros asked stunned. "Impossible!"

"No. Very much possible." Alex said. "We got that song from before the Time War started. That watch you had carried instructions in it taking us back to the home of the Time Lords before the war started. And to return back here to stop you."

"A wonderful song. Hidden on a planet far, far, away and long since gone." Miley had said. "But it's name lives on...Gallifrey!" Davros snarled at the mention of the Time Lords' home planet. "Even in death the Doctor and his people seek to defy me!"

"And if it isn't me then others would." the Doctor said as he caught notice of a door opening. A door that had revealed the Doctor's friends, and the kids Davros had hooked up to the computers. Sarah, Gwen, Ianto and Victor were helping the kids out of the control consoles and regain awareness. "And before you ask Davros, someone turned your holding cells off." the Doctor said pointing to Lilly off in a corner.

"I stuck my head out while the song was being sung." Lilly said. "The Doctor directed me to where the off switch was. Once I turned your cells off the adults could go free your captive kids." Lilly then turned to look at the kids herself. Also among the captives were Corbin Bleu, Jake Ryan and Mikayla. Kept in a separate wing with other captives Davros had taken to work on the paradigm, or to consider for Dalek experimentation.

Looking at the kids the adults could tell that some were horrified at what they had done, most notabley Max and Justin Russo as they were connected to the Dalek battle computer. Their minds and knowledge of magic was used against WizTech, and other wizards. Knowledge that was used in a horrific manner as it was ripped from both young wizard's minds.

"What...what did I just do?" Max asked as he tried to recover from what the Daleks had done to him. Theresa consoled her son and said "Don't worry baby. It wasn't you."

"She's right." the Doctor said. "It's the Daleks. They take anything wonderful and turn it into a horror."

Other kids were trying to regain their bearings. Shane, Jason and Nate were greeted by Mitchie, Miley and Alex. Also coming forth were Cory, Meena, Newt, Zack, Cody, London, Maddie, the new girl Bailey, Margaret, Tess, Ella, Caitlyn, Phil, Keely, Pim, Maria, Luke, Clyde, Raven, Chelsea, Eddie, so many others. The Duncan kids. Two girls named Cece and Rocky were freed. Even the kids from Davros's lab were freed. Each one relieved, and trying to reconcile from the horror Davros had done. Mitchie rushed to Shane's side looking to see if he was okay. The look in his eyes said that he wasn't.

The look in all their eyes said they weren't okay. They would never be okay again.

"Mitchie." Shane said as his mind reflected back to sitting in that chair. His creative artistic mind wired into a computer solving a problem before him. A part of him screaming to be free. A part of him praying that he could stop. That part went unheeded until the Doctor's companions came in and freed them. Unplugged the computers and released them from the machines holding them.

The kids were free. Free to be kids again. Free from being machines to a meglomaniac and his monstrous creations. They could enjoy their freedom, but the memory of their captivity would always be with them.

Shane realized he wanted to enjoy life, and the people in it. Especially Mitchie Torres as he looked in her eyes and held her close. He held her and let the tears fall. Everyone started crying. Even London, who had never cried. At least not that she would allow anyone to see her cry.

But it was Maddie who found the words to say.

"They made me, made us, into components and I couldn't stop them." Maddie cried. "I wasn't strong enough. I wasn't good enough. None of us could do anything." The adults looked sad seeing the children broken as they had. Even Sarah, as she looked at Luke, Maria, and Clyde, weeping at what Davros forced them to do.

Every adult wondered if they should not hate Davros anymore that they had now. It would have been so easy to do.

"You know what was even scarier?" Maddie asked. "We were close to solving it. That paradigm thing. I could feel it. We were almost there. And for that power to be in the hands of such hate filled creatures." The Doctor nodded in understanding as he placed a hand on Maddie's shoulders. He also looked at the other kids that Davros and the Daleks had placed in the computers. Max especially as his wizard knowledge was used to kill, and to attack WizTech.

"This will be with you a long time kids." the Doctor said. "The choice you make now is how will you deal with it." Alex looked at the Doctor and said "If I didn't know any better I'd swear you got that from a Star Trek episode."

"What you never watched Star Trek:The Next Generation?" the Doctor asked. "Captain Picard goes home after being freed from Borg Assimilation? Thinks about quitting and joining an ocean lab? But a fist fight with his brother convinces him to go back to the Enterprise?" Alex said "No, I'm too busy reading fashion magazines and getting detention."

"Actually Alex isn't too busy." Justin said as he wiped the tears away from his own eyes. "She's too busy getting detention and goofing off." This got some chuckles from the captive kids. The Doctor smiled at Justin as he realized right now laughter was the best medicine for the captive kids.

"We're not exactly Sci-Fi here." Meena said. "So we don't really know what you're talking about." Justin raised his hand and said "Actually I am, and I know what the Doctor is talking about." Everyone listened to what Justin had to say.

"The point is despite the pain he suffered he goes back to the life he loves, even though the pain will always be with him." Justin said. Looking at Robbie Ray the Doctor smiled and then added "And you get all your life lessons from Gilligan's Island?" Pausing the Doctor added "But now that you mention it, good show. Bob Denver was always good for conversation."

"You met Bob Denver?" Robbie Ray asked. "Yeah." the Doctor answered. "Of course I was a different man then."

"He was a lot of different men then." Sarah then said. This got a chuckle from everyone, except Davros. But he was not angry in the least. Rather he had new plans moving through his mind.

"I may have lost to you Doctor." Davros sneered. "But you are not the only rival I look to face." The Doctor wondered what Davros meant until he saw what Davros was looking at. Or rather who Davros was looking at.

Miley.

For a second Miley wondered what Davros had in mind, but that one second was all Davros would allow. "We are not finished." Davros said as he shot a bolt of electricity at Miley knocking her down. At Davros's command Batterson came out of a corner he had ducked into while the song was being sung, picked her up, and followed Davros to a lift tube. Both had ascended to Davros's private lab before anyone could act.

Robbie Ray rushed to the lift tube, and pounded on the closed door in frustration as he wondered if Davros and Batterson had escaped. He then looked back at the Doctor saying. "We got to go after her." The Doctor looked at the controls and tried to sonic them only to find they would not work. "Controls are dead locked. We can't call forth a lift car."

"So what do we do?" Lilly then asked. Alex then stepped forward and presented her wand "We want to catch Davros with an incredible zeal. Help us to blow this dead lock seal." As the bolt shot out of Alex's wand the doors burst open. The lift passageway was open again.

The Doctor then reset his Sonic Screwdriver and handed it to Robbie Ray. "Aim it up at the lift machinery. It will propel you up to the floor Davros is on. And hold on. Let go before you get to the top and the fall will kill you." If Robbie Ray had any fear of falling he didn't show it. His daughter was in danger. That was all that mattered.

Jackson then said "Wow, Dad I guess you get to fly like Superman. Who said, who said you can't be Superman?" Robbie Ray rolled his eyes at Jackson's joke but also knew the joke was Jackson's way of saying 'good luck'. Robbie Ray gave a smile and said "Thanks Jackson I'll need it."

"We'll catch up. Get up there and stop Davros." the Doctor said as Robbie Ray aimed the Sonic Screwdriver up into the air and activated it. As the sonics locked on to the top of the shaft Robbie Ray flew up the tube holding onto the Sonic Screwdriver for dear life. As he flew Robbie Ray allowed himself the moment to feel like Superman as he flew up the elevator shaft.

He only hoped he could live up to the name and save his daughter from Davros and Batterson. Looking at the TARDIS the Doctor wondered if it wasn't a good idea if everyone else followed along.

The first thing Giselle said as she looked up at the sky was a joyful shout of "The sky is blue...and clear!"

Every one went up the papaphet steps on the main WizTech tower and looked up. The Daleks were gone. The sky looked to be showing daylight again. a daylight with no haze, or smoke, or a tinge of darkness brought about by Davros and the Daleks' evil. Their munitions building, their exterminations, it was like the world had wiped away all the evil of the world after the song was sung. Immediately everyone went back to the control center to touch base with those on Bannerman Road.

"You getting all this Mike?" Benton asked those on Bannerman Road. Yates nodded as he said what Mr. Smith had confirmed. "No Daleks anywhere John. And it looks like...I don't know how to say it."

"That the nightmare's over?" Oswald asked. "The Daleks are gone? We can rebuild our lives?" Off to the side Mamaw and Dolly listened to Oswald wanting to agree with what he said, but the ladies still had a terrible feeling of dread. A dread that there was still something else meant to happen. At Bannerman Road Jack Bruno felt the same sense of dread

"Don't be surprised." Jack Bruno said as the skies seemed to clear. "I have a feeling we've got one more thing to get through before this is all over."

At Wiztech Mamaw and Dolly agreed.

In section of Davros's stronghold where he kept his time portal Miley was left alone to face Batterson, and Davros. Looking around Miley looked hard at Batterson and stared a hole at her mother's soon to be killer then turned to Davros asking "Why am I here? You lost Davros. The Doctor defeated you. What can you hope to accomplish by taking me?"

"The Daleks may be defeated for now." Davros said staring a hole into Miley. "But I can still have a victory here...with you."

"I don't think you can get me with the perfection argument here Davros." Miley said as she thought of the 'perfect Daleks Davros had created. "From what I've seen you've rejected your 'perfect' creations and decided your flawed ones were better." Davros listened to Miley's words and conceded to the logic behind them.

"True. You have defeated my plans here, with the help of the Doctor and your friends." Davros said. "But there is still something you can do." Casting a look in Batterson's direction Davros fired a bolt of electricity stunning his aide and sending him down to the ground. Miley looked at Batterson as he law sprawled down on the ground before her. Then she looked at Davros who pulled out a device from his chair.

"This is a Kaled injector." Davros said fingering the device. "It was intended for me to end my own life with it. I refused to allow that to happen as I brought forth a new beginning for myself...and the Daleks." Davros then held the device up in his mechanical hand and held it to Miley as if offering it to her.

"There is the man that will kill your mother. You can save her by killing him. Give into the hatred you feel for the man. Undo the crime before it happens. Save her, and let your hate be your salvation. Let the hate lead you to the mother's love you so desire. All you have to do is take the device and kill him with it." Miley looked at the device then looked at Davros, who seemed to just smile, or as much of a smile as his mutated lips would allow.

"Oh true, you can kill me. And you can prevent the Daleks from rising again. I can tell you hate me for what I've done to your friends, your family, and your world. Take your revenge. A great good can be accomplished. And then after I am finished you can still kill your mother's soon to be killer. You will just have to be more innovative as the injector is only good for one shot. Or you can press this button and deactivate my life support systems. There could even be other ways that you could kill me. Perhaps you could deactivate the life support system and turn the injector on Batterson. Kill him and me. All you have to do...is give in to your desires. Give in to your hatred."

Miley listened to Davros's words as she picked up the device from Davros's claw and looked it over. Her eyes also focused on the button on his life support chair. All she had to do was press it and the evil of Davros would end. She could even use the injector on Batterson. Killing him and saving her mother. She looked at Batterson and saw a neutral expression on his face. If there was any fear in James Batterson he didn't show it.

"Do it. Give in." Davros said as if goading Miley. Miley looked at the injector and then at Davros all the while taunting her. "Give in to your hatred. Give in to your strength. Do what must be done to end the 'great evil' that is me. Save your friends. Save your mother."

"Miley stop!" a voice said from the corridor. Everyone turned to Robbie Ray standing in the doorway. Sonic Screwdriver in his hand. Miley saw Robbie Ray and said "Daddy?"

Davros saw Miley's dad and sneered."Ah yes. The loyal, loving father. But for how long will you remain such?" Robbie Ray looked at Davros confused. A confusion Miley shared. "What are you talking about?" Robbie Ray asked.

"When does your love turn into dissapointment?" Davros said. "When will you see that all you have sought to do will end in failure? To protect your daughter? To spread your weakness? When will you see that it is all for nothing? That all that matters is strength and power. Strength to be the dominant power. Power that makes you the supreme beings of the universe, exterminating all those inferior to you? I know that dissapointment will surface within you. I know there will be a moment when your love for your daughter will fail you. You will be embarassed and disgraced by her. You will realize that what you have sought to teach her is fantasy and delusion. Not to mention weakness."

"Dude, what weed are you smoking?" Robbie Ray asked. The remark brought forth a hysterical laugh from Davros as if Robbie Ray had told a huge joke that he was not getting. Robbie Ray then looked at Miley and said "Yeah, this guy is a loony."

"Perhaps." Davros said. "But the insanity of the world will consume you. Or rather it will consume your daughter. But she could have a chance perhaps if her mother is back in her life." Looking at Miley Davros then said "Give in child. Give in to your hate." Then looking at Robbie Ray Davros then said "Or perhaps you can convince her to give in to her hate. Surrender and she can have the life she wants. The support she needs. Just give into the hate. Embrace it's strength. The both of you. You will be spared much dissapointment if you do."

"Dissapointment?" Robbie Ray asks. Davros then said "Of course. She will fail in her dreams of inspiration. She will fail and you will be dissapointed in her. The love you feel will then become hatred. Hatred that will embolden you, and empower you." Robbie Ray then shook his head not sure he was believing what he had heard. "Davros, I don't have a quaint country saying to describe you right now. All I'll say is that you are an A-1 loon!"

"What?" Davros asked. Robbie Ray continued saying "How can you think I'd ever stop loving my daughter? Is it because of bad choices she makes? Is that how it is where you're from? You make mistakes you're damned and hated forever?"

"Mistakes are disruptive." Davros said. "Order is everything. Structure breeds strength and efficiency. And I will provide that structure. A structure that makes no allowances for weaknesses." Pausing Davros then added "Weaknesses like love."

"Now that's where I say you're wrong Davros." Miley said speaking. "Love is not a weakness. For us, love is everything. It's what our family is about." Robbie Ray then stood by his daughter and said his peace. "I may be dissapointed in the decisions she may make, but I will never stop loving my daughter. Just as I will never stop loving my wife. Whether she's alive or dead." Davros listened to the words of Robbie Ray and Miley and responded by raising his metal hand and shocking Robbie Ray with electricity.

"Daddy!" Miley shouted as Robbie Ray was thrown across the room and landed hard on the ground after hitting a wall. "Pathetic! Delusional!" Davros said brushing aside Robbie Ray's words, just as Davros brushed aside Robbie Ray himself.

Miley then rushed to her father's side and grabbed the Sonic Screwdriver from her father's hands and aimed it at Davros. The electricity fed back against Davros's hand, causing him intense pain. Pain he caused on others. The Thals. The people of Earth. Miley's friends. Her family. Davros saw Miley's face and saw the look in her eyes. A look that pleases him.

"Yes." Davros said with delight. "The offer still stands. Give in to it. Give in to your hatred. Save your mother. Bring her into the world again. Perhaps you can even do away with all I have done. Wipe away the old universe. Bring forth a new one. A world with your mother in it, and no Daleks to menace it. The means is in your hand. Your revenge is before you." Davros then pointed to Batterson who lay sprawled on the ground. Again Miley looked down at her mother's would be murderer. She had a chance to stop her mother's death. before it happened.

"At what price Davros?" a voice said from off to the side. The Doctor stood with Lilly and all their friends looking to provide Miley with their own moral support. Miley saw all the teens standing with the Doctor, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie. London Tipton, Maddie Fitzpatrick. Zack Martin. Cody Martin. Bailey Pickett. Raven Baxter. Cory Baxter. Chelsea Andrews. Eddie Williams. Phil Diffy. Pim Diffy. Keely Teslow. Newt Livingston III. Meena Paroom. Zenon Kar. Maria Jackson. Clyde Langer. Luke Smith. Margaret 'Peggy' Dupree. Ella Pador. Tess Tyler. Shane Gray. Jason Gray. Nate Gray. Caitlin Gellar. Oliver Oken. Jackson Stewart. Justin Russo, Max Russo, Even Jake Ryan, Mikayla, Amber Addison, Ashley Dewitt and Rico Suave were there. Even the adults Heather, Moesby, Sarah Jane, Alistair, Theresa, Jerry, President Martinez, Chef Victor, Martha, Gwen, Tosh and Ianto were there. Those that weren't were being led away by Teddy Duncan, who sought to get the other captive teens to safety. Away from Davros's house of horrors, not that the outside world was any better.

Those that didn't leave went to help Miley, or Hannah as she was still known to some. Amber, Ashley and Rico all forgot about the similarity of Miley and Hannah. They had joined the others in a silent prayer as they silently pleaded to her not to give in to Davros's plan. "Lilly. How did you guys get here?" Miley asked surprised.

"We took the TARDIS." Lilly said as she motioned to the Police Box standing in the hallway behind everyone. Davros glared at them and focused on Miley. "Pay them of no mind Miss Stewart. The choice is still before you. Will you kill to save one you love? Or will you let her die knowing you could have prevented her death? All you have to do is use the injector on him." Davros looked down at the unconscious Batterson, and then at Davros. The injector still in her hand. Her mind thinking about how she could save her mother. How she could prevent her death.

How she could have her momma back. The thought of being back in her mother's loving arms again. Comforted and secure. All she has to do is kill the man at her feet. Or kill the monster that orchestrated the plan.

It was at this point that Robbie Ray, Lilly, Jackson and the Doctor spoke.

"You kill Batterson Davros wins. Even if you kill Davros Davros wins." Robbie Ray said. "You may get mom back and get back at Davros for turning our world into what it became, but you lose yourself in the process. You become what Davros wants. You become like him. Maybe not in body, but your soul will be just as twisted as his."

"Don't do it Miley." Lilly said as if pleading to her friend, forgetting to call her 'Hannah' in the process. But if anyone noticed the slip up in the name no one mentioned it, they were too focused on Miley's well being to be concerned about a missed name, or Miley's Hannah secret.

Jackson then stepped forward and spoke. "I know you miss momma, but she wouldn't want to come back this way. As part of some nutjob's twisted plan."

"Listen to them Miley." the Doctor said also forgetting the Hannah secret. "You push that injector you may get your mother back. But then again you may not. Time is very unpredictable. There's no guarantee Susan will come back. And even if she does, she may not be the same person."

"And even if she was." Robbie Ray added. "Would she want to see what you had become to get her back?" Looking at Davros Robbie Ray said "We were always warned about shaking hands with the devil. That's something Davros is looking to do now. And I think I can say for sure that Davros is the devil here."

"And yet such deals are a necessity." Davros said. "In order to accomplish some 'greater good'. Is that not what you tell yourself Doctor?" The Doctor did not say a word. He knew what he had done in the past. He saw no reason to repeat, or defend, his actions to Davros. Besides, the Doctor was not the focus at the moment. Miley was.

"You seek to further your career. To do good in the world. But you know of the compromises you will have to make. And the dissapointments that will come. But such pain is necessary in order to attain our objectives. Always must there be a price that must be paid. Just as you are being asked to pay one now." Davros kept his gaze focused on Miley as he drove his final point home.

"You can have your world. Your perfect happy world. All you have to do...is give into your hatred. Give into the power of it. Give in to the strength it provides and you can have what you want. Your mother returned." Miley heard Davros's words and looked at the poison injector in her hand. She heard the seduction of Davros's words, the temptation of them. It sounded so easy.

She also saw Robbie Ray standing in the corner looking on, not saying anything...waiting for his daughter to make her decision. And she did...

...by throwing the projectile injector across the floor. Away from Batterson. Away from Davros. Away from everything. This got a round of applause from everyone in the room. Robbie Ray, Moesby, Maddie, London, etc. Nate, Alex and Mitchie also shouted "WAY TO GO HANNAH!" as if indicating that they did not catch the flubs in Lilly and the Doctor naming her 'Miley'.

The only ones not applauding were Batterson and Davros. The latter looked at the thrown injector with surprise, but Miley turned to Davros...a smile crossing her face.

"You almost got me Davros." Miley said with her smile growing wider. "And I'll admit I'm nowhere near the scientist you are. In fact, you'd beat me in middle school biology if you wanted to." Pausing for a moment she then let Davros know the truth in her heart.

"But one thing I can speak to you about, on an even playing field, is that of being an artist. And that's what you are Davros. An artist." Davros seemed amused by Miley's statement. "Really?"

"Yes." Miley said in defence. "You enjoy putting on a show for your enemies. Showing everyone how powerful you are. How 'superior' you are. And how your plans all have a certain amount of 'art' to them. Looking at your plan from an artist's perspective I know what you're trying to do." Miley then went on to speak further.

"This whole plan is like one big song. It follows a certain pattern, and a melody. Not like a melody I've heard, but a melody anyway. A melody with lyrics even, telling a story that you want to be told. A story of how you defeated something you hated, an ideal you can't stand. An ideal based on love.

"And all that goading you did was you playing the piano with my feelings." Miley continued. "Playing until the right note was hit. That note would be where I would have to make an impossible choice. Avenge the death of my mother only to lose the universe around us. I would win only to lose, then the universe loses too, and your song becomes a song of victory to you."

"It could be one of victory to you as well." Davros said. "Avenge the death of your mother before it happens. Kill Batterson and you could have a new life. You can have your mother back. You can have your family."

"Or not." Miley said. "That's the problem with making music. One hits the wrong note and the song is ruined. Well I'm listening to your song Davros. And I don't like what I hear so far." She stared a hole into Davros saying her final peace.

"I'm not hitting that last note. Your rewrite has been cancelled."

"Then you will fail." Davros said. "Don't think your defiance will change anything. You are still doomed to dissapointment and hatred. You will fall."

"If I fall another will take up the mantle." Miley said. "Ever heard of Taylor Swift?" Davros looked confused at the name as Miley explained. "She performed in Crowley Corners a while back. She already has quite a following. She comes off as wholesome and hopeful, as long as you don't dump her. Has bad experiences with men." On that note Shane Gray blushed as if a memory was brought forth he would have rather not heard about. A memory everyone knew thanks to the media.

Miley continued to speak however. "But she doesn't let that stop her. No matter what anyone throws at her. And even if she falls there will be another. There is always another. Another to stand against the darkness you represent."

"Just like it's 5 o'clock somewhere." Robbie Ray said. The Doctor then added "Like I'm 900 years old somewhere." Miley smiled at the two men and drove home her final point to Davros. "And if I pulled that trigger I wouldn't be saving momma. I'd be making her sad. She wouldn't want to see me become a monster, even if it is to save her."

"But if you love her, why don't you save her by killing him?" Davros asked referring to Batterson. "After all, is it not an act of love to save someone you love?"

"And sometimes if you love something, or someone, you set them free." Robbie Ray said standing with his daughter. "Which can be the hardest thing any of us has to do. But it can be best to set something free than to keep it and let it become something twisted. Which I think is what you're trying to do. Twist my daughter's love for her momma into something hateful, but then the Doctor said hate was what you were all about. And I find that to be very true from what I've seen of you so far."

"Love is weakness." Davros shouted. "There is no power in it."

"Is that what everything is about to you?" Miley asked. "Power? Haven't you ever been in love? Haven't you met someone that made you feel like your life was worth living? That you found the other part of yourself?"

"He did." the voice of the Doctor said as he stood in the doorway. The adults and teens standing with him. All free. "Remember Davros? Remember Shaan?" Upon mention of the name 'Shaan' Davros appeared shaken, for lack of a better word. "Do not mention her Doctor."

"Shaan?" Mitchie asked confused. "Who's Shaan?" The Doctor asked Davros "Do you want to tell them or shall I?". Davros's only response was a snarl.

"All right I'll tell them." the Doctor said. "Shaan was almost Davros's girlfriend. She was a scientist that worked under him at the Kaled thinktank. She came up with the idea for the Daleks that Davros built on."

"So Davros didn't create the Daleks?" Alex asked. "This Shaan did?" All the while Davros appeared angrier and angrier as if he never wanted Shaan's name to be mentioned.

"Shaan came up with the concept, but Davros...'refined' it." the Doctor continued. "He saw Shaan as a beautiful woman, which she was. But he also saw her as competition. He saw her as an obstacle to being known as the Kaled's greatest scientist of all time. He set her up to be tried and executed as a Thall collaborator, thus removing an opponent to Davros's quest for a place in history." The Doctor looked ad Davros with a mix of sadness and contempt before saying his final words. "He chose ambition over love."

"I CHOSE STRENGTH OVER WEAKNESS!" Davros shouted. Robbie Ray then spoke. "You sure Davros? You don't sound so convinced."

"HATE IS STRENGTH! HATE IS POWER!" Davros continued to speak like a stuck record. Off in the corner everyone looked at Davros. Not just with hate, but with sadness. Miley also felt sorry for Davros as she realized the greatest truth about him.

He had the opportunity for love, and he threw it away for ambition. Davros was not a creature to be hated. He no longer deserved that.

Everyone in the room pitied Davros, and Davros would not accept being pitied. It was another weakness. As he realized this his htred started to grow. A hatred that was broken by London Tipton, her mind focused on another aspect of the Shaan story.

"Well now I know why Davros's work is so shoddy." London said. "I mean, anyone who steals someone else's work is bound to cut corners. Unless of course you're daddy."

The remark from London brought Davros's rage to the fore as, in Davros's mind he was not only being made to look weak, but stupid as well. He brought forth his clawed hand and made ready to shoot London with another bolt of static electricity. Robbie Ray then handed the Sonic Screwdriver to the Doctor who brought it forth and caused feedback in Davros's hand shocking him. "It's over Davros!" the Doctor said. "You lost. You have no army. No world conquered. You're done."

"Hardly Doctor." Davros said. "I still have a means of escape." He then called forth "Emergency Temporal..." But before Davros could complete his command Alex brought forth her wand scouting the escape Davros had planned. An escape she planned to use her magic to stop.

"Don't you dare be cast adrift. Block Emergency Temporal Shift." Thanks to Alex's magic Davros's escape route was blocked off. The shift equipment in Davros's chair was blocked. The shift was left incomplete. Davros was stuck. Off to the side he saw the Void Ship. __I can escape in that. Back into the Void between Universes.__

"I don't think so." Cody then said with Justin, Maddie and Bailey by his side as they punched keys on a computer console. Off to the side the Void Ship dissapeared. Maddie then said, as the three finished typing, "We sent it away while you were ranting. The Doctor told us how to set the co-ordinates to send the ship into the Void."

"Sadly there's no way to bring it back." Justin said. "The Void Ship is lost in the Void." Miley looked at the Doctor and saw the sorrow in his face. She knew what his decision cost him. A chance to be reunited with a former companion of his.

He had lost his chance to be reunited with Rose Tyler. The Doctor looked at Miley and nodded. He too had passed up his chance for love, but he would refuse to give into the hatred. He would not give Davros the satisfaction of victory. Not from Miley, and not from him.

"No! NO! I will not be imprisoned. I will escape!" Davros shouted suddenly becoming hysterical. "I will not return to the Time War." It was then that the Doctor made his next move as he picked up a straw from his coat pocket and a pill from Captain Jack.

"DAVROS!" shouted the Doctor. Davros turned around and saw the Doctor with a straw in his mouth. "What? What insanity is...?'

Davros did not complete his sentence as the Doctor shot a small capsule from the straw he had in his mouth. A capsule that flew right into Davros's open mouth causing him to swallow it. After Davros swallowed the capsule he then asked "What? What is this? What did you shoot into me?"

"A Torchwood amnesia pill." Jack said coming to the Doctor's side. "Set for the past few months you've been in this time frame. When you fall asleep you will forget all the time you've spent here. Your new army of Daleks, the Scasis Paradigm, you will forget it all. Including your moment of humility that you sought to defeat the Doctor with. But you won't forget Shaan. That is a memory that will never go away."

"That memory will haunt you forever. No matter how much you might wish to forget you never will." Jack said. Davros heard Jack's words and felt rage within him. "You can't. You can't make me forget! I am Davros!"

"And that's why you must forget Davros." Sarah Jane said. "And don't expect any of us to help you remember this little adventure of yours. What you've done here...we will not take any chance of repeating that history."

"I will not permit this! I will not!" Davros said defiantly. Jack said that Davros needed to be asleep for the amnesia pill to work. The Doctor immediately set to work as he used his Sonic Screwdriver to open a panel on Davros's chair. A panel that controlled his hibernation systems. "What are you doing Doctor?"

"Putting you back in cold sleep Davros!" the Doctor said as he tinkered. "I've seen those amnesia pills work. It helps when you don't fight. And you can't fight when you've gone beddy bye. And no, I'm not singing you a lullabye." Davros tried to fight the Doctor's work as Jack stepped forward to keep Davros from hitting any controls on his chair that may have stopped the Doctor from doing what he was doing.

"Where'd you get that straw from?" Jack asked wondering about the straw. The Doctor looked at Jack and said "My pocket."

"I mean where did you get it before it went into your pocket?" Jack asked. The Doctor looked at the straw and said "Oh I kept it when I took Miley and Lilly for milkshakes."

"You take us for milkshakes and keep the straws?" Miley asked surprised. The Doctor shrugged as he said "I may want to know who has the best milkshake straw someday. I mean, there are some straws where the shake just leaks. That's no fun." Soon the Doctor was finished with his tampering and everyone noticed the sensor on Davros's forehead start to dim. Davros was falling asleep.

"No...no..." Davros said his voice becoming weaker as his sensor was becoming dark. His voice fading as sleep overtook him. Soon he was out. The light in his sensor out completely. Davros was in cold sleep. The amnesia pill was taking effect.

"Now we get him back to the Time War." the Doctor said as he worked with Davros's chair again. He then noticed the old chair Davros had used off to the side. Memory then filled his mind as he remembered the chair Davros had during the Time War. The Doctor then used his Screwdriver again as he was making a connection between Davros's old life support system, and his new one.

Once he finished his new work the Doctor then said "Alex, would you do that voodoo that you do so well?"

Alex shrugged as she held up her wand and said "The shift's not blocked don't be sore. Send Davros back to his point in the Time War." With that the shift effect took place again and enveloped Davros. The Doctor also held his screwdriver again and activated it. Off to the side his original life support network was enveloped and started to fade, as Davros did.

After a few seconds the body of Davros dissapeared, as did his original chair. His second chair was left behind...deactivated. "Is he dead?" Lilly asked.

"No Lilly." the Doctor said. "He was transmatted back into his old life support network, ready to rejoin his Daleks back in the Time War. The old network will kick back on and Davros's life will be sustained. At least until he faces the Nightmare Child."

"So he's gone?" Miley then asked. The Doctor nodded and said "Yeah, he's gone."...despite a small voice in the back of his mind that said __Don't be too sure. Davros is a survivor. He's fared worse, and lived.__

The Doctor ignored that voice. He wanted to believe Davros was finally gone. Even if if turned out to be not true later on. A sigh of relief then came from the Doctor as he said "It's over. It's finally over."

"Not so fast Doctor." Batterson said off in the corner. Everyone turned to see the vortex activated, and a look in his eyes that was almost reflected the hate in Davros's own voice. He gave Miley a glare as he said in a hatefilled tone "You took my people's chance to be strong away from them. I'm going to kill you in your crib."

"Batterson don't do it!" the Doctor shouted. "It won't work!"

"Too late Doctor!" Batterson shouted as he jumped through the vortex and dissapeared as he fell through the portal in time.

"Well we know where he's going." Lilly said. And Miley added "And we know we stop him." Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief feeling the nightmare was finally over. Everyone but the Doctor. "Doctor are you okay?" Oliver asked.

"No Oliver I'm not." The Doctor said as he felt uneasy. He sensed something was wrong with time. Or was about to be wrong with time. He felt the unease as soon as Batterson entered the time vortex, and it was then that the Doctor had come to his realization.

"Of course!" the Doctor said as he came to his realization. "That was the moment that was not supposed to happen. Batterson going through the time vortex. Even though we finished him he was still not supposed to do it. History was not supposed to happen this way." The Doctor said. Lilly then asked "So what happens?"

As if answering Lilly's question a swirl then formed in the sky. A swirl revealing a monstrous wraith with black wings and claws. "That happens." the Doctor said knowing what the creatures were.

"Time Wraiths." the Doctor said. "Creatures that sterilize damaged portions of time, in the most brutal way possible...by consumption."

"They eat damaged time?" Justin asked. "More than that." the Doctor answered. "The Time Wraiths will look to sterilize what's wrong. In this case everything."

Everyone looked up and saw the creatures the Doctor called the Time Wraiths. They were a bizzare creature that looked like a combination of bat and dinosaur, with other creatures thrown in to give a fearful effect. When one faced a Time Wraith fear was often the last emotion felt before their intended victims were consumed into non existance.

And people felt fear a plenty. Then they felt no more as the Time Wraiths consumed people running around. Trying to find safety only to find none. Some of them being the newly freed kids. The Duncans, CeCe Jones, Rocky Blue, Corbin Bleu, Gunter and Tinka, Deuce. Many free were now being consumed and sterilized to everyone's shock and horror.

The Doctor caught a look of the Time Wraiths consuming and sterilizing what was left of Davros's time line, and all the people that came with it. "We'll still need that fobwatch Lilly." the Doctor said. Lilly handed the watch to the Doctor and said "Get everyone into the TARDIS that you can." Lilly and Miley nodded as they made their way to the TARDIS and opened the door. Maddie however had her own ideas on how to stop the Time Wraiths, and she gladly shared her idea with the Doctor. "Doctor, if the Scasis Paradigm was solved, would that send the wraiths away?"

"Hard to say." the Doctor said. "I've never met anyone who completely solved the paradigm. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"We were close to solving the paradigm." Maddie said. "Maybe if we finish it we can stop them." The Doctor nodded. "Long enough to use the Temporal Imprint. But that would mean you kids would be caught up in the effect."

"Not if we work fast." Maddie said as she looked at all the kids with her, including Miley, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie. "So how about it guys? Up to saving the world?"

"Like you need to ask." Miley said as she, Lilly, Alex and Mitchie followed the other kids into the Scasis computer room. The Doctor then asked Maddie "But the wraiths. What if they consume you before you're finished?"

"That's where we come in." Jack said with most of the adults with him. "You once said age is as resistance to these monsters. Well between all of us here, we've got a few centuries worth of resistance here." Sarah then said "We'll buy them some time. Besides they have to go through me if they are going to consume my son." The Doctor thought about what Sarah said and then thought "All right then. I'll take point. I'm older than all of you put together and then some. The Time Wraiths will have a hard time getting through me."

"No Doctor." Sarah said. "You will be needed to get the kids out once they finish the paradigm. We're holding off the wraiths ourselves." The Doctor looked at all the adults assembled and shook his head in disbelief as he said "Sarah you can't."

"Stop wasting time. Time Lord." Jerry said. "We're old. We'll buy you some time."

"Besides, if it works we'll be alive again. We won't remember, but we'll be alive right?" Martha asked. The Doctor nodded as the adults formed a wall around the computer room and the kids inside. Jack also added "Go."

"I'm going." the Doctor said as he made his way to the TARDIS. The adults then formed a circle around the Scasis computer room as they looked up to see a rippling in the air. A rippling that took the form of a monstrous shape that issued a death scream. A shape that formed more shapes that became monsters.

The Time Wraiths were inside the Dalek base. They moved to attack the adults. And quickly the adults found themselves consumed. The older the adult was the slower the consumption had been. Cries of agony echoed throughout the room as the Time Wraiths consumed the adults that formed the circle. Martha, Alistair, President Martinez, Robbie Ray, Moesby, Sarah Jane, Gwen...

...and all the others as well. Consumed and erased as if they had never been there.

The Doctor allowed himself a moment to look at the adults being used as human shields to protect Maddie and the kids she had with her trying to finish the Scasis Paradigm. The adults were consumed by the wraiths. Due to their age the comsumation was slow, and aginizing in some cases. The Doctor couldn't help but shed tears and remember his friends, even though they would be alive again once the temporal imprint was activated.

But that depended on the efforts of Miley and her friends. The Doctor looked at the door hoping the paradigm was solved so the imprint could be used.

"Ok we got it. Let's go!" Maddie shouted as the kids sprinted towards the TARDIS. Cody however shouted "Wait! There's Bailey!"

Off in the distance Bailey was running to the doorway, the last to follow. She stretched out her hands as if reaching out for someone to pull her in. Cody reached out to her and his hand almost touched hers. But she was not close enough as she found herself drawn back to the wraith and consumed into it's being. Everyone was horrified as they saw Bailey be for all intents and purposes...eaten.

The Wraiths then moved towards Amber and Ashley who were the next ones behind. Rico immediately ahead of them. They moved as fast as they could, but the Wraiths were faster as the two mean girls and the mean little boy were eaten. Jackson's eyes were wide with horror as he saw Rico eaten. Despite how rotten the little boy was to him, he did see Rico as a friend, and he mourned the loss of Rico Suave as he mourned the loss of a friend. Miley and Lilly also mourned the loss of Amber and Ashley as they believed they didn't deserve consuming by the Time Wraiths...despite how mean they treated Miley and Lilly.

"They'll live." the Doctor then said. "They'll all live. We just have to use the imprint to restore time. Quick everyone into the TARDIS." the kids all heeded the Doctor's words, except one. Luke Smith.

"I'll buy you some time." Luke said as he turned to the Wraiths. Maria and Clyde screamed "No Luke!" but Luke was adamant. "I will always be by my mother's side. And besides, you will see me again." WIth that Luke turned back towards the Wraiths and threw himself at them. Immediately Luke was consumed as Bailey, Amber, Ashley and Rico had been. Maria and Clyde watching hoping they would see Luke again in the new time line as he had promised.

Miley and Lilly made use of the time Luke's sacrifice had given and quickly opened the TARDIS door and entered ushering the other kids inside. As they stood in the doorway as a who's who of teens entered the TARDIS. "All right Alex, Max, Mitchie, Shane, Peter, Nate" Miley allowed herself a moment to think of Nick while more kids entered. "Zack, Cody, London, Caitlin, Tess, Margaret, Ella." Another pause as she noticed how Ella looked like Ashley. "Cody, Meena, Newt, Raven, Chelsea, Eddie, Zack, London, Maria, Clyde, Jackson, Oliver, Phil, Pim, Zenon." Lilly then nodded and said "That's everyone Miley."

"Doctor let's go!" Miley shouted from the TARDIS doorway. The Doctor raced into the TARDIS. He didn't have a second to lose. He had to make use of the plan the Time Lords had provided.

Of course that didn't mean he couldn't have help.

Making his way through the console room full of kids the Doctor raced to the console and activated the controls. "And...off we go!" Soon the TARDIS was in flight, and the kids felt the lurch of take off. The Doctor then asked Maddie what all they had done.

"We solved the paradigm. Just before the Wraiths hit." Maddie said. "The computers are ready to transmit."

"But to transmit such data as you are saying...to recreate a world?" Cody asked. "That will require a lot of power and a processing computer unparallelled on Earth."

"I know I'm on it." the Doctor said as he brought the video scanner around and activated the communications circuit. "Wiztech. This is the Doctor, are you receiving me?"

"Loud and clear." Aunt Dolly said as her face appeared on the screen. Benton stood by her side. "Is Miley there?"

"Right here Aunt Dolly." Miley said. Mamaw, with Yates by her side, then appeared on the screen and spoke. "Doctor, we've got monsters appearing in the sky here looking to tear this place down. You know anything about that?"

"I'm working on that now. But I'll need Professor Crumbs' help." Crumbs then took to the screen and spoke. "Doctor. What do you need?"

"I need a power channel." the Doctor said. "I need you to take all the wizard energy you have and direct it up to my TARDIS. Current co-ordinates are being transmitted to you now." Crumbs took the information down and then said "Doing it now." With the help of Giselle and Robert Crumbs was able to open the power vaults and transmit the Wizard energy to the TARDIS while it was in its temporal orbit. On board the TARDIS Mitchie then asked "What is that?"

"Fuel supply." the Doctor explained. "All right. You two, Zack and Cody is it? What was the name of that engineer you mentioned?"

"Arwin." Zack answered. "Arwin Hawkhouser." Immediately the Doctor was back on the communicator. "Calling Arwin Hawkhouser this is the Doctor. Come on Arwin Shake a leg."

At Bannerman Road Arwin ran to the screen on Mr. Smith as everyone turned to see what was happening. Carey was by Arwin's side as he asked "Are Zack and Cody there?" The Doctor replied "They are fine and dandy.", much to Carey's relief. The Doctor then went into an explanation of what he needed from Arwin and his group. "I notice you are broadcasting from Bannerman Road. Is Mr. Smith activated?"

"I am online Doctor." Mr. Smith said. In the corner Alex Friedman looked at the image on the screen and said "I can't believe it. It's really him."

"I would have expected him to be taller." Jack Bruno had said. Sara then said "He was...at one time. He also had a scarf too."

"Another time he had a vegetable on his coat." Seth said. The Doctor however continued to speak keeping to the task at hand. "All right Mr. Smith I am going to transmit some information to you. I need you to process it to another system that's set up for worldwide distribution through the remains of the Archangel Network. Can you do that?" Mr. Smith then said "Begin data transmission." The Doctor immediately transmitted as Seth and Sara came to the screen.

"Doctor." Seth said. "My sister Sara and I are ready to help you if the need requires it." The Doctor nodded and said "Thank you Seth, I find I will be taking you up on that as I need you kids to transmit the information across Earth." The Doctor got on the TARDIS computer and typed in several commands. "Sending data now."

The information on the Temporal Imprint was sent to Mr. Smith, but the bar on the TARDIS screen stopped midway. An indicator ot 'Transmission Interrupted' in Ancient Gallifreyan appeared on the screen. Mr. Smith then spoke reflecting regret in his voice. "Doctor the information you sent is vast. I will need another computer connection to assist with the processing."

The Doctor then sighed as he said "Blimey that's a tall order." This was Maria's time to step forward as she took to the screen. "I got this." Maria said as she looked at the screen. "K-9. Out you come." she had said.

Back at Bannerman Road a metal dog appeared surprising Jack Bruno as it appeared where he had stood. "Affirmative, young Mistress Maria." K-9 said as it then rolled over to Mr. Smith.

"Oh good dog." the Doctor had said happy to see his best friend. "K-9 hook up to Mr. Smith and help him process the imprint data." K-9 responded with "Affirmative Master." as he hooked up to Mr. Smith with his interface disk on his forehead. "K-9 unit processing power added to Mr. Smith. Ready to receive transmission. Transmitting computers ready for distribution of temporal data."

Now it was the Doctor's turn to do his part. As he circled the console he placed teens at several positions around it. First he grabbed Miley and said "Hannah, you hold that!" as he motioned her to hold a set of controls on the console. He talked as he circled explaining what he was doing. "This is one of the most advanced teachings at the Academy." Pausing he then placed Raven at another section of the console.

"Raven, that there." As Raven stood before the console with her hands on the control section the Doctor wanted he continued to explain. "Restoration of a time line using a temporal imprint." He paused again placing Mitchie before another console section.

"Mitchie keep that level." the Doctor said as he then resumed his explanation. "It requires six TARDIS operators working on the system." He paused again and motioned for Shane to stand next to Mitchie before another console section.

"Shane, there you go steady that" Shane then took the controls as the Doctor kept talking. "Six operators and one co-ordinator overseeing events." He then placed Alex over a fifth section.

"Alex you hold this." the Doctor said. "And by process of elimination I will be co-ordinating you lot while you operate the controls under my supervision." Finally he motioned for Cody to stand before the final open section of the console.

"Cody, take the main computer." Cody nodded as the Doctor finally said his final peace to the rest of the kids in the room. Even if they weren't working the controls they would still contribute to saving the world with the TARDIS's help. "Everyone else, think happy thoughts. Think of your homes, your friends, your families. Think of the places that brought you joy and happiness. This will also be picked up by the TARDIS and go into the imprint settings." With that everyone that was not facing a part of the console remembered the places they came from. Camp Rock, Waverly Place, Malibu, Tennessee. Places of love, safety, and happiness. The TARDIS picked up on the thoughts and feelings of its many young passengers and those feelings were added to the temporal imprint through the TARDIS central computer.

"Now." the Doctor then said. "The Scasis Computers are ready to send the data transmitted by Mr. Smith and K-9 with power from WizTech regulated by the TARDIS. And we're going to bring back Earth as we remember it." Taking a switch on the console the Doctor made ready to activate the process as the kids the Doctor put on the console spaces were ready to do their part.

"All right then. Off we go." With that the TARDIS entered a temporal orbit as WizTech sent a beam of energy into the TARDIS. Energy that spread all over the planet as the TARDIS circled the planet in a temporal orbit that turned back the clock on Earth.

The Doctor co-ordinated the efforts as the five teens worked the controls of the TARDIS under the Doctor's direction. Miley, Alex, Mitchie, Cody, Raven and Shane all worked together. Side by side. Recreating the world they had remembered. Using the energy of WizTech, the computing power of Mr. Smith and K-9, and the temporal imprint in the TARDIS systems, as well as the loving thoughts of their friends. Undoing the damaged caused by Davros and the temporal paradox created by Batterson going back in time. Even thouse not working the controls were doing their part offering their warm feelings and memories to the mix, which the TARDIS picked up and added to the imprint data.

In their working together a sense of teamwork, camaraderie and friendship was being formed not just those working the TARDIS controls, but those watching from around the console as well giving their thoughts and feelings to the mix.

As they worked together the Earth was being healed. Returned to the state it once was known for being. Parents and lost loved ones would be, and were, returned, as if the sterilization of the Time Wraiths was an event that never happened. The Time Wraiths knew this and felt themselves pulled back to the abyss from whence they came. Fighting the whole way as they sought to consume more. But since time was being repaired there was no damaged time to feed on so the presence of the Time Wraiths was no longer needed.

Soon the Time Wraiths were gone. Banished. Since there was no time damage to feed on, damage that was being healed, the Time Wraiths had nothing to feed on or sterilize. Earth was healing, as was time.

Soon the work was done. Earth was again as it was before. No trace of Davros or the Daleks remained. It was as if they had never happened. Nor had the paradox happened. The people of Earth (with the exception of those on Bannerman Road and Wiztech), would never remember the invasion of the Daleks. It had never happened for them. Everyone applauded as they realized what they had done.

They had saved and restored the world. A world that would not remember the horrors Davros, Batterson and the Daleks had brought about. For the people of Earth returned it had never exhisted.

"Another time that never was." the Doctor had said looking at all that had been done. "And in this case I have to be thankful for that."

"So, now what do we do?" Lilly then asked. The Doctor thought for a moment and smiled. "Well I think it's time Hannah made a grand entrance." Miley looked at the Doctor and asked "How are we going to do that?"

The Doctor didn't answer as he picked up a phone hooked to the TARDIS console. After several phone calls Miley and the others couldn't believe the Doctor had made he then said "You all better get ready. You don't have long until showtime." Quickly the kids made their way to the wardrobe so they could get ready for whatever the Doctor had in mind.

And what the Doctor had in mind was the return of Hannah Montana...on a grand scale.

**TO BE CONCLUDED**

_Author's Note:I guess there is a lot to say on both the Hannah/Miley front and the Doctor Who front. On the Doctor Who front Matt Smith is going into his second season as the 11th Doctor. I find I am missing David Tennant's portrayal. Not to take anything away from Matt Smith, but I liked Tennant's portrayal better. I think Smith's portrayal will warm up to me over time though. We'll see what the second season has in store. I think a lot of it has to do with not only dealing with a new Doctor, but a new executive producer in Steven Moffat. Already I can tell he has a different style than Russell T. Davies. Whether that helps or hinders Moffat remains to be seen._

_Also I would like to express my condolances on the passing of Nicholas Courtney-best known for playing Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. He was 81. He was also the actor who had performed with all the Doctors up to Paul McGann, if you count the 'Dimensions in Time' special for BBC Children in Need done years ago and the Big Finish Audios. He also played Bret Vyon in the William Hartnell episode 'The Dalek Masterplan'. Also having passed away due to cancer was actress Elisabeth Sladen, who played Sarah Jane Smith. Her passing due to a battle with cancer. A passing unexpected, sudden and tragic as we have lost a great lady, and a wonderful character she had brought to life._

_Also on the Sci-Fi front I'd better explain a few references. First, the term Turbo Flush comes from the series 'Battlestar Galactica' ,the original not the Sci Fi Channel version. Basically it means 'toilet'._

_I made mention of a woman named Shaan in the story. A woman that Davros could have loved if it were not for his own ambitions. The mention of this character is from the Big Finish Doctor Who story 'Davros' which starred Colin Baker as the Doctor and Terry Molloy as Davros. In this story Davros is revived by a corporation that seeks to make use of his genius, only to find Davros has plans of his own for the corporation. Throughout this story Davros has flashbacks of a woman named Shaan who may have been Mrs. Davros had Davros not had her framed for treason and hung. Davros saw her as an obstacle to his ambition of becoming Skaro's greatest scientist, and like any obstacle Davros sought to remove her. Also from this audio adventure was the poison injector that Davros had kept._

_Bringing in Shaan, or rather the mention of her, I felt brought about a great tragic moment in Davros's character. It shows him as a man who had an opportunity for love yet threw it away for his own ambition. And that action, among several others, led to the monster that we see today._

_Also there are references to other Doctor Who episodes in this story. The reference to the Vardan/Sontaran invasion was taken from the episode 'The Invasion of Time'. The scene with Romana and the Public Register Video, as well as the quote 'Only in mathematics will we find truth' was taken from the episode 'The Deadly Assassin.' . Co-ordinator Engin was also a character from 'The Deadly Assassin.' The CVE was mentioned in the E-Space trilogy as well as the final episode of season 18 Logopolis. The Void Ship was mentioned at the end of David Tennant's first season of Doctor Who as the means the Cult of Skaro used to escape the Time War with a squad of Daleks. The reference to Sutech the Destroyer was from the episode 'Pyramids of Mars'. Ravolox was from the 23rd season episode 'The Mysterious Planet' which was part of the season titled 'The Trial of a Time Lord.' The Time Lord 'Omega' (the stellar engineer who helped the Time Lords attain mastery of Time Travel) is from the episodes 'The Three Doctors' and 'Arc of Infinity'. The Time Lord called 'The Other' was a mention from the Doctor Who book series 'The New Adventures' The mention of Minyos and the Time Lords' involvement with that civilization is from the episode 'Underworld'._

_I should also mention the use of the Police Car in the last chapter. I forgot to do that. That was taken from the KLF video 'Doctorin the TARDIS' done years back. The car Theresa drove up in was an homage to that video._

_I suppose I should also mention, and credit, the video game 'Revolution X' which features Aerosmith. It is from that game that the quote 'Music is the weapon' comes from. And that 'Star Trek' quote? It was from an episode of Star Trek:The Next Generation. An episode called 'Family' where Captain Picard returns home to visit his family after being assimilated by the Borg. I should also mention the term 'Turbo Flush' was a descrpiton of a 'toilet' from the series 'Battlestar Galactica'. The original, not the Moore/Eick version._

_I am also aware that 'cosmic reset buttons' are frowned upon in Science Fiction. But in this case I believed I had no other option. One thing to do with characters and worlds is to try to put them back as one found them. And even though this story may NEVER be considered canon, I'd like to try to work it into the canonicity of Doctor Who. And looking at this it was actually a cosmic reset button that had to be assembled, and had people working together for a common goal._

_On the Miley front...well...Miley is really getting it from all angles. Not just the Salvia incident, but her parents divorce, and Billy Ray saying how Hannah 'Destroyed his family'. Even though the divorce is now kaput I still have a lot of thoughts on my mind._

_I suppose I should start with the Salvia incident. In this case I'm sorry to say that I was dissapointed that this happened. I realize that I may get the ire of fans here, but I must say my peace with this. _

_I read somewhere that Miley said something to the fact that while she might drink on occasion that listening to stories about drugs at parties from Bret Michaels dissuaded her from pursuing that path. When I saw the Salvia video...I couldn't help but feel that Miley broke her word. I'm sorry to say that, but that is how I feel. And it also left me wondering how I could take her at her word again. She said it went against what she stood for, but now I'm wondering just what it is she stands for. I remember Ambassador Delenn on the show Babylon 5 (portrayed by Mira Furlan) address the Grey Council that ruled her people and these words ran through my head._

_"You say the words, but you lack the meaning. Your hearts are empty. You stand for nothing but your own petty interests. The problems of others are not our concern."_

_I'm hoping that is not the case here. At any rate focus went behind the scenes here as the 'documenter' (and I use the term loosely here) a woman named Anna Oliver, was identified, and was on the receiving end of fan wrath. With this I have mixed emotions on this. While I don't care much for the malicious approach taken towards her, I also wonder that if Anna was such a friend why didn't she stop Miley from smoking the Salvia? Why didn't she take the bong right then and there?_

_I wonder if Miley's friends really are her 'friends', or if they are just using her as a paycheck for TMZ and the paparazzi, or whatever special interest group that wants to use her for their agenda._

_Was the Salvia legal? Yes, in California, so she didn't break any laws. But this does fit into a gray area here. The drug was legal, but the principle was for that Miley not to do drugs PERIOD, with the possible exception of caffine and drugs for medicinal use prescribed by a medical doctor. I didn't think much of her drinking in Spain, because she said she would most likely do that-and I have no idea what the liquor laws there are. But she said no to doing the drugs, and then video surfaces of her smoking out of a bong...and I find myself thinking she went back on her drug statement, hense my dissapointment._

_Miley has not done anything illegal. Maybve she thought that it was illegal drugs people were talking about. I don't know. However I find that her interpretations of things can be a little...broad. Maybe she needs to work on narrowing her interpretations down._

_As for Billy Ray and Tish divorcing. Even though the divorce is over what happened had to be really hard for the Cyrus family. Especially for the kids Braison and Noah. When it happened the interpretations I had were that the divorce would be civil...but then Billy Ray's GQ interview came out and I thought 'well there goes civil.'_

_In reality, I think Billy Ray was in the same dark place a lot of people are in (including me). He's taken a look at the old Miley and he wondered, not to mention missed(and may still miss), all that's been lost. And like those others he may want that old Miley back. I think Miley however has made it clear that the old wholesome Miley is not comming back anytime soon. I try to be accepting of that, but it's not easy. So he's mourning the loss, as a lot of people are. Some however express that mourning through internet stories. Billy Ray seems to prefer GQ magazine._

_I see where he's coming from, but wishing Hannah never happened? WIthout Hannah a lot of things would not have happened. This story for one. And it was Miley's dream to be a star. Would Billy Ray truly have denied Miley her dream just to have her safe? Not that she was safe in school with bully tormenting. Would he have been denying one evil only to favor another? Would the choices have become something more like 'pick your poison'? I hope not._

_But looking at things I don't think it was Hannah that 'destroyed his family'. I think Billy Ray and Tish were asleep at the wheel on more than one occasion. And if they trusted Miley's handlers to look out for her...well that trust was misplaced. Billy Ray admits that he should have put his foot down more in the GQ interview, and regrets that he didn't for reasons of his own. Already the media seems to have had a field day with Billy Ray's story._

_I wish the Cyrus's well. Especially Miley, as some in the media seemed to blame her for the parents split. Yeah, real classy guys. Go after a kid and cite her as the reason. Yes I know she's 18 now, but Miley was 17 at the time the divorce was announced. Also I hope for Braison and Noah, and pray they are all right._

_Well that's it. As I close this out I offer a word of advice. If reading the final section when Earth is being reset try reading it while listening to the 'Song of Freedom' from the episode 'Journey's End'. There was magic there when everyone worked with the Doctor to bring Earth back to it's orbit. I wanted to being about that same magic in the scene where Earth was being reset and everyone was working together._

_One more chapter to go and this story ends. Stay tuned for the epilogue, and I'm sorry this chapter took so long to finish._

_John_

_P.S. This will be a chapter where story commentary is crucial. Let me know of any plot points that one might be left dangling as the next chapter (i.e. the last-as it is an epilogue), will be the final one. I hope to have this story finished before going to the next._


End file.
